The Heir of the House of Black
by ravenclawblues
Summary: In 2003, 23-year-old Deputy Head Auror Harry Potter discovered a new plot for world domination, but there was simply not enough time to save the destruction of the Wizarding world. Unless he could change the past... Inspired by Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" and with her expressed permission, this is the author's fiction re-imagined.(MoD Harry/Rebirth)
1. Prologue: Turais Rigel Orion Black

Hey everyone, I am currently transferring all my chapters from ao3 to FFN as I want to post the story on both sites. If you are interested in reading more, please head over to "The Heir of the House of Black" by ravenclawblues (ravenclaw_blues) on ao3. It has been updated to Chapter 7 already! Please give your thoughts and comments! I love to improve as a writer and as a storyteller and every comment helps. I would also like to hear from you in general as well!

-ravenclawblues 2019-09-20

The next few chapters (Chapters 1 - 5) will be a bit bleak, but it is important for the underlying premise of the story. I implore readers to not be deterred due to its darker undertones compared to the original story. Please give the story a try up until the end of Chapter 6 to get a general idea. There will be levity instead of all doom-and-gloom.

-ravenclawblues 2019-09-23

* * *

**A** **big** **thank** **you** **to** **Tsume** **Yuki** **for** **being** **my** **beta** **for** **this** **chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: Turais Rigel Orion Black**

* * *

_July 31, 1958 (Thursday)_

Cold air hit his body uncomfortably as Harry cringed and let out an involuntary cry. His eyes were shut tightly as his small ears picked up the first sounds of this world - voices chatting, fabrics shifting, feet shuffling.

"-a healthy screamer, this one – "

"-beautiful, pureblood heir," someone cooed as a finger caressed his sensitive cheek. Suddenly, he felt something soft being wrapped around his body, something snuggly (flannel? cotton?) as he was lifted upwards. He settled into a depression filled with warmth. An embrace, Harry guessed.

Slowly, Harry cracked open his bleary eyes a mere inch. There was a handsome face filling up his entire view as his body was swayed gently. The man was looking down at him, his eyes crinkled with joy.

Harry was mesmerized with his eyes that shone so brightly as though there were glimmering films. And beneath the sheen, there were two rings of light grey with a subtle purple undertones that communicated peacefulness and were also accented with specks of charcoal that hinted at a modest air of aristocracy and class.

Harry was finally able to peel his gaze away from the soulful eyes and turned his attention to the combed-up raven hair and the well-trimmed handlebar moustache. His appearance was reminiscent of his godfather, only… posher.

"Thank the magic, it is a boy," a female voice said outside his view. Harry recognized her voice, yet he could not place where he has heard the voice from. As the man moved Harry away from him, he squirmed despite feeling himself being placed onto a soft surface. The loss of the man's touch made he lose the sense of warmth and safety. He wanted to stay with the man.

Then, a woman came into view and blocked out the man as she loomed over him. Her face looked familiar – the pointed nose, high cheekbones, and piercing black eyes that would have frightened him if he did not detect the hint of softness behind them. There was little warmth to her obsidian eyes and Harry shivered. But suddenly, recognition slapped him across the face, tearing forth a scream of surprise.

Walburga Black.

He felt his magic rushing through his body instinctively as it reacted defensively against the perceived threat. However, his tiny body was unable to handle the flood of magic; causing him to discharge the energy uncontrollably into the room. The window and vases on the cupboard shattered as the door slammed shut; two landscape portraits hanging on the wall crashed down to the ground in two loud thumps. A woman, the wet nurse, shrieked.

"Merlin. Was that accidental magic?" The man, who Harry assumed is his father and no doubt named Orion Arcturus Black, stared at him in awe. "B…but, isn't he far too young for – "

"Orion, only the best for the new heir of the House of Black!" the woman in view snapped at her husband and looked back at him with a bigger, genuine smile. "My little prince. You will be called Turais Rigel Orion Black, the newest heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. And you will become the strongest Black of all."

_**'Welcome to the House of Black, young Master.'**_

Harry screamed.

* * *

Entire chapter is inspired by: Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" - Prologue: I Brought You Kicking and Screaming Into This World.


	2. The First Meeting with Death

Hey everyone, I am currently transferring all my chapters from ao3 to FFN as I want to post the story on both sites. If you are interested in reading more, please head over to "The Heir of the House of Black" by ravenclawblues (ravenclaw_blues) on ao3. It has been updated to Chapter 7 already! Please give your thoughts and comments! I love to improve as a writer and as a storyteller and every comment helps. I would also like to hear from you in general as well!

-ravenclawblues 2019-09-20

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The First Meeting with Death**

* * *

April 15, 2003 (Tuesday)

_ ILLEGAL CACHE OF PORTKEYS IN CALAIS _

by M. Amerinus

_ Secret Route for Criminals from the Continent Discovered? _

_ The growing unrest between pockets of militarized Dark witches and wizards against their local Ministries has finally spilled over our borders. The first in a series of Muggle attacks that has occurred around Dover since last month has gripped the nation with fear at the prospect of yet another rise of a new Dark Lord. Lord Harry James Potter, the freshly minted Deputy Head Auror, has yet to prove his stripes in stopping the spread of violence on British soil… _

* * *

_April 22, 2003 (Tuesday) _

"Henry, on your left! _Protego!_"

Harry Potter quickly shot off a Shield charm at the French Auror, who was currently locked in a duel, as a green hex streamed towards him. The hex contacted his hastily formed barrier with a long bang and ricocheted upwards into the ceiling, causing metal and wood splinters to rain down. Harry quickly clamoured out of the way and threw himself behind a pile of boxes as part of the roof collapsed onto the floor. Through the holes in the warehouse roof, rays of silver moonlight eerily lit the spiralling clouds of dust that covered the battlefield.

"You hit?" Harry called out, dodging yet another green hex.

"Fine. Him, not so much. Watch your left!" Henry Talbot shouted back.

"_Reducto!" _The boxes beside Harry suddenly exploded, spraying dust and sand and the force of the spell knocked him sideways. Harry quickly recovered to his feet and darted across the corridor behind a steel beam for cover as he threw two Stunners behind him. Jets of green and red screamed past his position on both sides as Harry was pinned down at his current position. Scanning his surroundings, he locked eyes with another teammate ten meters to his right and called out.

"Fenwick! Do you know where the two snipers are?"

Fenwick quickly risked peeking over behind the crate at the direction of where the curses originated and immediately shrunk back as two curses sailed directly at the space where her head was just a second ago.

"Affirmative! They're hiding between the two red shipping containers in the back-center of the room. Boss, I thought this was supposed to be a paid vacation in the French countryside! I must've missed the memo."

"Trouble always finds me," Harry grimaced as his partner groaned.

Two weeks ago, Harry received intel from the French Ministry stating that they found small caches of illegal short-distance Portkeys in some abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of Calais. Short-distance Portkey is a type of Portkey commonly used by criminals and smugglers; as Portkeys are a form of latent Magic and is dormant until activation, it is notoriously difficult to regulate and control. Short-distance Portkeys can only transport one individual and up to 85km; however, it only requires a small amount of magic for activation. With some cleverly-placed Magic Suppression charms, they fall just below the detection threshold of standard Ministerial Anti-Portkey charms. Therefore, Calais has historically been a hotspot for illegal Portkey activities between Britain and the Continent as the distance between Dover and Calais is just under the limits of a short-distance Portkey.

While it was not uncommon to find the odd, illegal Portkeys in the area, the sheer amount, ranging in the hundreds, found in the past two months was concerning. To Harry's frustration, the French Ministry was convinced that it was once again, an isolated incident. But this coincided with a series of Muggle attacks that occurred around Dover recently where multiple Muggle families were found dead in seemingly innocent circumstances ranging from gas leakages to car crashes. With a lack of apparent suspects and motives, local Muggle authorities were forced to classify them as freak accidents. His Aurors found magical traces near all of those sites of attack, but there were no signs of magical foul-play or curses used in any of those cases.

Harry was not confident with those assessments. He believed that someone or some organization is preparing to systematically transport exiled and potentially dangerous criminals back into Britain. Under his stubborn insistence and the pressure from his position as Deputy Head Auror, their French counterpart finally relented. As a result, a joint task force formed by the French and the British Ministries was sent to Calais for investigation with Harry as the team leader.

Since becoming Deputy Head Auror, Harry has not been on active duty very frequently. In fact, this was his first field operation since his promotion six months ago. But the increasing number of Muggle attacks and disappearances across the Continent compounded with recent events on British soil caused Harry much concern. Therefore, he wanted to personally oversee this operation himself. And as all things in his life, what was supposed to be a straightforward investigation turned into a bloody nightmare.

A few crates exploded to his right, throwing chunks of wood at Fenwick's face. "Okay, I am officially fed up with this. Boss, make the call," she said she spat out tiny pieces of woodchip.

"Do you have a clear shot at them?"

"Negative," She shouted, her hair curling messily outside her deformed hair-bun.

"Visual on Talbot?"

"Affirmative, _Confringo! _Twenty steps to my right."

Forming a plan quickly in his mind, he spoke again. "With the anti-Apparition wards up, they can only escape through the main doors behind us. Where's Caelum and Dubois?"

"Here!" Two men said as they came into view, taking cover behind a tower of boxes immediately to the left of him. "Dispatched the other one. What's the plan?"

"Good." Harry wiped off the sweat on his brow with his dirt-stained sleeves. "We will have to draw them in and flank them on both sides. Caelum, stay put and provide cover for us. Dubois, you and I'll go left. Fenwick, pick up Talbot and go right. D.I.S. unless lethal. Understood?"

D.I.S. stands for the three spells used in standard protocol for apprehending criminals - Disarming, Incarcerous, and Stunning Spells. However, if the enemy uses any Dark or lethal curses, then they are allowed to use all spells short of the Unforgivables.

"Consider it done, boss," Fenwick threw him a playful grin. "I'm getting tired of this party, let's wrap it up."

"Caelum, throw a _ Protego maxima _on the count of three so I can get out of this pin. One. Two. Three!" Harry shouted as another crate exploded beside him.

At the signal, Caelum cast an enormous blue shield that soared over Harry's head and entrenched itself a few steps in front of him, temporarily protecting him from the incoming volleys of spells as he sprang out of his hiding spot and ran hard to his left. The shield charm cracked and wavered under the intense barrage. As Harry ducked behind another set of crates, the shield shattered into thousands of blue pieces and dissipated.

Joining Dubois, he looked across the room and saw Henry and Fenwick crouched behind a metal rack, drawing heavy fire. Their gazes connected and she nodded.

"Dubois, stay tight. We are going in." Harry eyed Fenwick then towards the crates where the jets of curses originated and nodded. Raising his left hand, he counted down with his fingers. One. Two. Three. Dubois ran one step in front of him as they circled around the room along the left side, ducking under the incoming hexes while responding with their own Incarcerous and Disarming spells with Caelum's red Stunners sailing above their heads in their direction to clear their path..

Suddenly, Harry saw a hex screaming towards Dubois, who was two steps ahead of him and seemingly unaware. Harry yelled, 'Dubois, on your right!" as he grabbed his robes and yanked him backwards as hard as possible. The hex screamed past in front of Dubois, missing its mark by mere millimeters.

"Merde! I'm getting too old for diz!" Dubois hissed as Harry sat him down behind another tower of crates. Kneeling beside him, Harry pulled on his robe to inspect the wound. The fabrics on his stomach was burnt off by the intensity of the spell, revealing a wide band of red swollen skin across his stomach. Welts were beginning to form, but at least he avoided the brunt of the Blood-boiling Curse.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing too serious! Stay put, I will take care of the rest," Harry stated calmly as he went back into a crouching position while peeping around the corner. Fenwick and Talbot were exchanging fire with the two remaining assailants. His side was clear.

"Non, 'arry…" Dubois attempted to grab Harry's sweat-soaked cloak but missed as Harry ignored him and inched back into the fray.

Taking advantage of the opening on the left of the room, the two assailants emerged from their vantage point and charged towards the exit while shooting out Blasting Curses towards Caelum's position to clear their escape path. As Harry ran to intercept them, Fenwick and Henry appeared behind the assailants' backs and issued two well-aimed Incarcerous spells.

Just as Harry thought the assailants were surely captured, one of the men drew a red and gold package and threw it towards the spells. The spells connected with the package and exploded into a gigantic fireball with a reverberating boom that shook the entire complex.

Harry, who was nearest to the explosion, was thrown onto the ground from the blast. His head slammed onto the ground as his Holly wand slid from his grasp and rolled harmlessly away. His world spun in disorientation as he attempted to sit back up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw hundreds of firecrackers emerge where the package was and whizzed randomly across the room, exploding as they came into contact with any surface. With a wall of fire and smoke separating the unarmed Harry and the two men from his teammates, the two men turned their attention to him.

One of the men, Harry recognized him as Rosier, pointed his wand at Harry and spat, "Finally, Potter. Now you die! _Avada Kedavra!_"

The intensifying green light rushed directly towards him, filling his vision with only green. His final thoughts were on his wife and his friends. Then the world turned dark.

* * *

Harry laid facedown, and he was met with silence. Although his eyes were closed, he could sense that he was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there.

_ 'Hmmm, this place feels familiar.'_

After a few seconds, or maybe it was a couple of hours, Harry became conscious and slowly opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings as the great white nothingness began to rearrange itself into a familiar setting.

_ 'King's Cross Station.'_

Harry reached out to his senses. He was not feeling neither warm nor cold, in fact, he felt something and nothing at the same time. For the first time, he was aware that he was naked.

_ 'I'm naked again,' _Harry thought bemusedly and wished he was clothed. His wish has barely reached his mind when he saw a set of robes appeared a short distance away. Quickly, he pulled them on. The fabric was soft, clean, and warm … and with a sense of weightlessness, as though he was wearing nothing at all.

**_'I was not expecting you to be back so soon, young Master of Death.'_**

He spun around. A black hooded figure stood idly, towering over the station clock it stood beside. Unsure, he eyed the figure with apprehension and observed its dark robe flap gently as though it was swayed by a non-existent breeze.

**_'You have nothing to fear. You are my equal, my partner, and soon enough, my friend. I will do you no harm.'_**

The hooded figure extended his arm and beckoned him forward, a skeletal hand appearing as the sleeve pulled back.

"Death," Harry realized. Although the figure did not move, Harry felt a sense of affirmation. He wondered if Death communicates telepathically.

"I was not expecting you to look exactly like how the storybooks portrayed you," Harry commented as he slowly approached Death. As he got closer, he realized the figure was four feet taller than him, dwarfing him in comparison. Harry wondered if Death also understood his thoughts.

In his mind, he registered a short, amused chuckle.

** _'Yes. I can read your thoughts. As for my appearance, if you recall what Albus Dumbledore told you when you were last here, this is your party. Just like how you imagined this place as King's Cross station, this is how you imagined me.'_ **

He nodded as looked around the station once. Speaking to no one in particular, he said with a sigh, "So I guess this is it. That's the life of the Boy-Who-Lived, the one destined to die trying to save the world from Dark wizards again and again until his eventual and inescapable fall." Harry was surprised by the bitterness in his voice. Then, he realized the growing lump in his throat as his rising feeling of, not guilt, but regret, filled his body.

What did he regret? Harry thought he had lived a fulfilling life with the cards he has been dealt with. He has made a relatively normal life for himself, with his own family and close friends. This was all he wished for. So why did he still feel this indescribable sorrow. Harry searched within his and the growing torrent in attempt to identify the origins of this inexplicable feeling.

Ginny? Of course he wished their time has not been cut short prematurely, but they had a good run and a blissful marriage.

No, that wasn't it.

Ron and Hermione? Their close friendships and adventures for the past two decades was enough to last him a lifetime and he had no regrets.

No, that wasn't it either.

The Weasleys? Yes, he regretted Fred's death, but he recognized by now that he alone would not have prevented every casualty in a war. They have provided him a family, a home that he never…

Suddenly, a dull throb reverberated from the innermost part of his soul.

_ Family _. Not the family that he has had the blessing of starting or joining. But the family he has never gotten to know. His father, his mother, his grandparents, his relatives, Remus and… Sirius.

_ 'Maybe I can finally meet them properly in the "Beyond".' _

Suddenly, death did not seem like such a terrible thing anymore.

"I'm dead for good this time?"

**_'No.'_**

"I'm not dead?" asked Harry, genuinely surprised. He felt his brows arching up into his hair.

**_'Yes.'_**

"But how? I no longer have the protection from my mother. I no longer am a vessel of a Horcrux," Harry instinctively reached for his lightning scar. "And I lost the Resurrection Stone somewhere in the Forbidden Forest so I am no longer in possession of all the Hallows…" Harry trailed off as he thought back to Death's greeting – it called him the Master of Death. _'Does that mean I am still the Master of Death despite…'_

**_'You are correct, young Master of Death. As you will soon discover, the mastering of the Hallows does not require the physical possession of them at all times. As the last descendant of the Peverell brothers and as the rightful owner of the Deathly Hallows, you are their Master across all times - past, present, and future.'_**

"So... this means I can go back, can't I? Or I can … journey on?" Harry suddenly noticed two identical red trains were now sitting on either side of the platform as lazy clouds of steam gently rolled around them. _'Two Hogwarts Expresses?'_

**_'Yes. The choice lies in your hands.'_**

"Why are there two trains?"

** _'One leads to the "Beyond" where all departed souls travel to while the other is a choice privy only to you.' _ **

Harry then noticed there were two signs hanging off the faded ceiling. The one on his left was labelled, "Beyond", while the one on his right was blurred out as though it was surrounded by a swirl of mist and fog. Despite Harry's urging on his imagination, the fog did not dissipate. Defeated, Harry turned back to Death.

"What awaits in the 'Beyond'?" Harry asked as he waved his hand towards the train on the left.

** _ 'The final resting place of all intact souls.'_ **

"So, does that mean I could meet my parents?" Harry asked hopefully.

** _ 'If that is your wish, young Master. However, once you depart for that destination, you will not be able to return.'_ **

That sounded pretty final to Harry. And now that he could return back to the mortal world, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that choice anymore. "How about the other train?"

**_'The next great adventure. And before you ask for more details, I promise you that you will know what it entails when you are prepared to journey on.'_**

"Does this mean that you know I have made the choice already?" Harry asked, confused. His mind registered another chuckle.

**_'I am a mere reflection of your thoughts, young Master. However, I will caution you that upon your return, a great darkness would soon descend upon your world once again. But this time you will not be the salvation the world seeks. Nor will you be able to protect those you hold dearest. Not in this world and not in this body.'_**

"What do you mean? Will Ginny die? And Ron? And Hermione? Teddy? The Weasleys?" Harry gasped in alarm.

**_'The future is always in motion and the fate of those individuals remain unwritten. But I assure you that the world will not be one you wish to see. Hidden plans are already in motion and there simply is too little you can change at this point to alter the outcome of your world.'_**

With this information, Harry stood in silence for a long time, lost in his thoughts.

Finally, he spoke up again. "So, should I journey on now if I cannot do anything? But they will need me. I can't abandon them knowing that I have the chance to save them."

**_'No, young Master. You are not prepared to journey on yet. Perhaps, upon your next return, you will be. And it will be sooner than you might imagine. But as the Master of Death, you will always outlive everyone you know if you choose to do so.'_**

Harry stood in silence once more. He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that he will need to witness the death of all his loved ones, it just seems so cruel and lonely. But at least he could one day decide to join them in the "Beyond".

** _ 'Yes, young Master. This terrible burden is unfortunately yours to bear. But allow me to advise you just this. Learn how to give up your attachments as it will be less painful for you. You have learnt how to love deeply, but now you need to learn how to let go.'_ **

Harry decided to brush away his concerns and instead, focus on the present and his imminent return to the physical realm. Steeling himself, he told Death, "Okay, I am ready to return."

**_'Very well, young Master. One last piece of information before you go, you can call upon me for guidance at anytime.'_**

"How?" asked Harry as he faded out of consciousness.

**_'Remember, this is your party.'_**

* * *

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes and observed the destruction in the interior of the warehouse. The assailant who shot the Killing curse at him was looking away from him as two jets of red light from different directions hit squarely on the men's chests. They collapsed as their wands rolled out of their slacked grasps.

Harry stared at the two stilled figures and breathed heavily, adrenaline coursing through his veins. In the background, he barely registered the continuing explosions of light and fire.

"All clear!" yelled Caelum over the loud cracks as he appeared beside him, eyes wide in panic. "Are you okay, Harry? I heard Rosier using the Killing Curse and I thought you got hit. Thank Merlin you're okay…" Harry gave him a curt nod as Caelum handed him his Holly wand.

"I'm all right, Caelum. Take a look at Dubois for me, I'll take care of the Whiz-bangs."

Caelum opened his mouth again to protest. But glancing at Harry's stern gaze, he backed down and made his way towards Dubois.

"Harry, we can't vanish these firecrackers!" Talbot shouted beyond the growing wall of fire, thick smoke, and acidic smell of burnt plastic. "They just keep multiplying every time I try!"

"Stop, Talbot! It will just make it worse." Harry's eyes watered as smoke spread. "I know the disassembling charm." He quickly muttered the charm at the fireworks before he could suffocate any further.

Suddenly, the warehouse descended into a chaotic silence. The moonlight, now serene and welcoming, became the sole light source in the warehouse once again. Its silvery rays penetrated the alleviating smoke and showed Henry's soot-covered, grateful smile. Fenwick was sprawled on the ground and breathing laboriously; she was just rennervated from the blast as well.

"Boss, you gatecrash the crappiest party," she breathed.

"At least it ended with a bang," Harry joked, chuckling at her loud groans and at the relief of his own resurrection.

* * *

Caelum and Harry entered the Ministry Atrium from the Portkey concourse after delivering the four assailants to the French Auror Offices. They made a stop in front of the snack stand where Caelum purchased a pack of sugar mice. The Atrium was bursting with activity as the morning rush hour started.

"As we were leaving, I overheard Head Auror Ménard complaining about how the only two Aurors that were injured were both his men," Caelum said after swallowing a mice in one gulp while dangling another one between his fingers and offered it to Harry. Disgusted, Harry shook his head as the sugary treat squirmed and squeaked frantically in front of his face.

"Robards is not gonna like how this went," Caelum commented warningly.

"Let the Deputy Head Auror deal with the Head Auror, Caelum," returned Harry. Gawain Robards was the Head of the Auror Office and Harry's direct supervisor. Despite the more obvious goal of grooming Harry to take over his post, Harry believed that Robards wanted to lock him to his desk with mountains of paperwork instead of letting him run into stray curses out in the field.

* * *

_October 31, _ _2002 (Thursday) _

_ Approximately six months ago... _

"I take a dose of Calming Draught everyday and _ two _ when you're out and running about, Potter!" Robards shouted at the bed-ridden Harry who had a foul-smelling orange paste splattered across half his face with a bandage wrapped around. "You are the _ worst _trouble-niffler I have the misfortune of knowing!"

It was due to a particularly close call with a Blasting Curse that exploded a crate of Firewhiskey that was right by his head. But Harry honestly thought it was an overkill; it was just a _ teeny _ burn. Okay, maybe a bit more than _ teeny _, but it wasn't that bad.

Harry knew Robards was just worried and there was no real heat behind his words. So he just merely grinned sheepishly or… maybe it was the pain potion that was making his brain woozy…

"I also wondered if I was born a niffler and glued together with trouble under a permanent Sticking Charm!" Harry's voice came out high-pitched and too cheerily. It was definitely the pain potions.

_ 'Takes the best Auror to figure this out. I'm a genius!' _

Harry gave a goofy grin that was clearly not taken by the Healers and the two Aurors hovering over him. Robards looked mightily displeased and disheveled from the frantic late-night travel while the young man looked as though he ran through a forest fire. The ends of his straight black hair were singed and his robes were shredded and burnt. His ash-covered face was contorted in anger that clearly remained despite his hour-long rant about Harry's lack of self-preservation.

"If Caelum -" Robards pointed fiercely at the equally enraged man beside him as he barked on, " - did not pull you out in time. Your head would be in _ smithereens _ . You're promoted to Deputy Head and I will not take no for an answer for _ my _sake! Say goodbye to field op and home sweet home to paperwork, Deputy Head Auror Potter!"

* * *

_April 22, 2003 (Tuesday) _

Harry smiled at the memory.

Their task team of five escaped relatively unscathed, with Dubois sustaining the heaviest injury. But even then, it was only a first-degree spellburn across his stomach. Henry Talbot, Harry's closest correspondence and counterpart in the French Auror Force, suffered from multiple small burns all over his body that was caused by the Whiz-bangs, a bestseller from the Weasleys' Wizards Wheeze. Harry reminded himself mentally to have a word with Ron and George about the dangers of their products on their next get-together. As the junior partner of the six-month-old Selwyn-Fenwick pair, Fenwick offered to stay behind in France to finish up the reports and paperwork.

"Stop playing with your food, Caelum. Propriety is supposed to be your middle name," Harry glanced at his ex-partner's mouth where the food disappeared only to find a tail trapped between his closed lips, dangling limply. "By the way, I never understood your obsession with these mice. Isn't it at all disturbing to you to put something so _ alive _ into your mouth?"

"What?!" Caelum sounded offended, "Number one, they are delicious. Number two, they are most certainly not alive, but I can transfigure it into one if you want," he responded cheekily. Harry glared at him. "But the most important reason is reason number three. Before Hogwarts, when Cygnus and I were still living with _ them _, we never had any allowance to buy candy. So we secretly made money by using magic to fix our neighbour's broken trinkets. Whenever we had enough money, I would bike to another Wizarding family nearby and asked the kid to sell us whatever treats she didn't want. Most of the time, we got sugar mice because she hated them. But it was our favourite."

Catching himself reminiscing the past, Caelum cleared his throat and changed the topic back to work. "So, Death Eaters and Dark Lord sympathizers again, sir? This is the third catch in this month alone."

"To your question, I'm really not so sure, Caelum. At this point, they might as well be classified as a new Dark Force, rather than being loyal to whatever is left of Voldemort's supporters. But I can't shake the feeling that something bigger is at play here," said Harry as they stepped into the elevator. Two purple Ministry memos, folded like paper airplanes, slipped in just before the gate was pulled shut. They flapped gently by their heads as the elevator lurched backwards. "And tell Ménard to stop complaining. They were out of the infirmary to say their goodbyes, on their own two feet, by the time we got back from the holding cells. And if it wasn't for my insistence, we would not have finally caught Rosier," said Harry.

"Okay, I'll tell him that you were deeply regretful and wishes Talbot and Dubois to make a speedy recovery," Caelum pulled out his Self-Writing quill and notepad as the quill started to scribble in a neat, cursive font. Glancing at the pad, he said, "Also add that Deputy Head Auror Potter wishes that this will not affect the amiable relationship between the two Offices." Satisfied, Caelum tore off the note and returned his items back into his pocket as Harry glared up at him. But before he could retort with a comment, the elevator made a hard lurch leftwards as Harry stumbled. Caelum instinctively grabbed his bicep and steadied him as Harry was never prepared for that particular turn despite travelling through there a dozen times per day.

_ 'It was times like these that I really miss being partners with Caelum. We know each other like the back of our hands.' _

"By the way, I would not dare say that catching Rosier was your intention, _ sir _," Caelum sidestepped as Harry swiped at his head, who missed and swatted down at one of the memos instead. The memo recovered and turned menacingly towards him. If a memo could glare, this one was.

_ 'Gosh, I even miss this. I really need to request going back to field operations more frequently. What are my chances with Robards after tonight?' _

Unfazed by the act of violence, Caelum continued, "But it is high time that we finally caught that insane cousin of mine. I wish I wasn't related to these scumbags."

"You say that every time we catch a Death Eater, Caelum," Harry said as they stepped out onto their floor. "And yes I know, all Purebloods are interconnected by marriage but please stop thinking it will affect your personal reputation. You have worked here for three years already and your record speaks for yourself. Has the management team ever targeted you because of your familial relations?" Harry commented as they entered his office. Harry settled into his swivel chair while Caelum sat down on a chair opposing him.

"No… sir," Caelum said slowly. "But it's just because I was partnered with you -"

"But me no buts, Caelum. You are an amazing Auror, an amazing partner, and most importantly, an amazing friend. Thank you for having my back for all this time, especially for putting up with me at the very beginning when Ron just left and I was all mopey and angry. I know it wasn't easy for a junior Auror fresh out of training to be saddled with my attitude and reputation," Harry spoke sincerely as Caelum sat quietly, absorbing the information presented. "You have changed a lot since I first met you when you were still a whimpering second-year and I am proud of what you were able to achieve despite the immense familial and peer pressure. Be proud of yourself."

"By the way, I'm not supposed to tell you this. But since you should be receiving the letter anytime now so I might as well be the first person to congratulate you. You have been made Senior Auror. Congratulations, Senior Auror Caelum Carl Selwyn."

Harry stood up and extended his hand. Caelum widened his eyes slightly, and looked between his face and his hand; his body trembling. Harry expected his partner to be composed as ever but was taken by surprise when he leaped out of his chair and, in a rare display of affection, delivered a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for having faith in me when everyone else looked down on me. Thank you for being an amazing mentor and partner. Thank you for changing our lives when you got my brother and I away from my aunt and uncle. And thank you for this opportunity, I will be sure to do my best, Harry," Caelum spoke as he shook in excitement.

"Wow. You called me Harry twice at work today. I have been insisting that you call me Harry for the past three years but a near-death experience and a promotion was all it took? I should have done this ages ago then," Harry teased, gently patted his back.

"Shut up, _ sir _. Don't you dare joke about this. I'm scarred for life," Caelum huffed, punching Harry's shoulder lightly.

"I know, don't worry about it. As you can see, I got away scotch-free."

"But, you're not going to be so lucky every time. What if I am not there to watch your back?"

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived for a reason, Caelum," said Harry. He could feel the young man rolling his eyes as he disentangled himself from the hug and stared directly into Harry's eyes.

"Please promise to always be careful."

"I promise, kiddo."


	3. The Shroud of Darkness

Hey everyone, I am currently transferring all my chapters from ao3 to FFN as I want to post the story on both sites. If you are interested in reading more, please head over to "The Heir of the House of Black" by ravenclawblues (ravenclaw_blues) on ao3. It has been updated to Chapter 9 already! Please give your thoughts and comments! I love to improve as a writer and as a storyteller and every comment helps. I would also like to hear from you in general as well!

The formatting on FFN is a bit of a pain... It might take a while to transfer. Sorry y'all.

-ravenclawblues 2019-09-22

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Shroud of Darkness**

* * *

October 30, 2003 (Thursday)

_LEGISLATIVE DROUGHT TO END?_

by E. Limus, Wizengamot Correspondent

_Minister Shacklebolt, Granger-Weasley face off with Lord Nott again_

_The new portkey security bill - __Domestic Regulation of International Portkeys or __ commonly known as D.R.I.P. (see page 5 for more details) - faces the usual stiff opposition from the coalition led by Lord Paschal Brutus Nott, who holds a record-breaking seven seats (six of those seats are representation-by-proxy, see page 8 for more information) in the Wizengamot and is notorious for blocking Ministry-backed bills. Assistant Department Head of DMLE Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley said last week that she was confident that the bill should pass (See how each member is likely to vote on page 12). _

_"This is a common-sense, non-controversial, and apolitical bill that will increase the safety of British citizens against the growing turmoil across the Channel," Mrs Granger-Weasley told our reporter. She was also asked if this bill would potentially cost her two valuable votes from __ Lords Johnathan Xavier Steward and Rolf Octavius Tremblay, who are major shareholders of Port-on-Call - a Portkey Service company. To this question, she replied, "The Ministry will ensure that no businesses are unnecessarily affected by the new law."_

_Lord Alexander Fawley, an independent and centrist, also weighed in on the issue. As one of the usual swing votes, he is known as the "Maverick" for often surprising both sides with his votes. He is often regarded as a weather-vane for the impending vote as he has always ended up voting with the majority. Yesterday evening, he provided a statement as he left the Wizengamot chamber: "As normal, I will closely examine the minute details of the bill. It is very comprehensive and without the excessive Ministry overreach that frequently appears in Ministry-backed bills. I look forward to the final debate."_

* * *

_October 31, 2003 (Friday)_

"So, I have basically wasted three hours of my time today debating against _Lord_ Nott on the necessity of tightening the ministerial Portkey wards at Dover again and for nothing," Harry groaned as threw his hands up in frustration and slumped back into his crimson, velvety chair.

_ 'This is why I never show up! Nothing gets done here.'_

He stared at the black, marble columns that circled around the exterior edge of the room and casting imposing shadows onto the emptied bleachers, then moaned exasperatedly, "You would think that as Deputy Head Auror, I would know best what is needed to secure our borders."

The Wizengamot chamber was largely emptied except for a few stranglers. It was another gruelling and fruitless session that ended with yet another defeated Ministry-backed legislation. Caelum, who was seated next to him, gave him a sympathetic grunt as he also abandoned all decorum and slouched, feeling completely spent as well.

Today was Harry's first day back at work after his three-month leave and of course, he had to torture himself by attending a morning session of the Wizengamot. Harry, representing the family seat of Potters, received an urgent owl from Hermione at the break of dawn claiming that she might have swayed enough votes to finally pass the _D.R.I.P. _bill and was adamant that Harry make an appearance. Caelum, representing the Selwyns, was also present for a similar reason. Unfortunately, after a three-hour long final debate, the bill was defeated by a razor-thin margin of one vote – 38 votes for, 39 against.

The Wizengamot acted as both the legislative and judicial branches of the Ministry. The full Wizengamot was composed of 77 seats and forms the parliament where legislations from the executive offices or individual members were passed into law. A few members of Wizengamot were selected to form two courts that address crimes based on their severity: the High Court for lesser crimes, and the Grand Jury Court for felony charges. However, on rare occasions, the full Wizengamot could be assembled to hear a case (as they once did for Harry in the summer before his fifth-year at Hogwarts).

The seats were allocated via three ways. First, there were currently 46 family seats that are passed down the generations and were represented by the Lords of their family. It was through this way that Harry gained the family seat of Potters. Second, there were 27 open seats (seats of families that died out, such as the family seat of Blacks) that were held by representatives elected during Ministerial elections. Third, there were four seats that are bound to the offices of the Minister of Magic, Under-Secretary of the Ministry, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Head of Hogwarts.

Since the end of the Second Wizarding War, many of the pureblood families were wiped out while many others had lords and heirs that were incarcerated in subsequent trials. By Wizarding Law, convicted members with Azkaban sentences are barred from their family seats for life; therefore, many of the seats ended up being represented, by proxy, by their next of kin. All pureblood families are intermarried heavily, therefore, the seats often went to other pureblood Lords and resulted in a concentration of voting power into a handful of individuals. One of those who benefitted was Lord Paschal Nott, who currently represents a whopping seven seats and have been effectively shooting down all of Hermione's reforms. He was quickly becoming Hermione's most hated person. He was also the only person Harry really recognized from this crowd besides _Heir _Draco Malfoy and a few long-term acquaintances like the Longbottoms, and that was because they "debated" every he came to a session.

After finishing up a chat with her aides, Hermione walked over to them with a pinched expression and sat down in the vacant seat beside Harry. "I honestly thought we had it! Steward and Tremblay flipped at the last moment. I thought I got them convinced. They were still on board when I checked in with them yesterday. I knew I should have worked harder for Hopkins' vote instead. Fawley was a pleasant surprise when he voted with us and think I am close to finally be able to convince him to ally with us. And Hopkins is good on his promises unlike those double-crossing bastards. I still don't know what changed their minds last second - the deal we offered them was more than lucrative," Hermione muttered exasperatedly. Harry could not place the faces with the names that Hermione just spewed out in rapid succession.

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry said dejectedly as he held up the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ by his side. "Read this. I received it just an hour ago during the vote."

Hermione snatched the paper out of his hands and glanced over the front page. Her eyes widened a fraction as grim understanding settled in. "_NEW TRADE DEAL ANNOUNCED BETWEEN PORT-ON-CALL AND NOTT CORP._ _See page 3 for the full story._"

"So it is our beloved _Lord Nott_ again, why does he have to get into the way of everything we do?" Hermione threw down the paper as she scanned the chamber and found her mark. Lord Paschal Nott, feeling her gaze from across the chamber, turned towards them and sneered before disappearing through one of the chamber doors.

Over the past few years, many Ministries on the Continent saw the destruction in Wizarding Britain caused by Lord Voldemort as a warning sign against the use of Dark Magic to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord. Therefore, they enacted radical, harsh legislation that banned various magical practices, including family magic, that were deemed "Dark". Dark families were forced to allow their ancestral homes to be searched for and stripped of Dark artefacts, including many precious family heirlooms. These legislations created an uproar amongst Dark families as they were marginalized and felt their family traditions were destroyed. Hermione surmised that these legislations were ineffective and would only led to further alienation of the dark families from the rest of the Wizarding population.

While Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has publicly announced that he had no intention to pursue similar legislation, the British Dark families were anxiously observing their allies on the Continent being suppressed while they themselves were at the mercy of the Ministry's whims.

Since the war, the Ministry has made immense efforts to try and rebuild trust between the Dark families with the Ministry and the Light families. Harry and Hermione also spearheaded the campaign to slowly educate and reintegrate pureblood families into accepting more progressive ideas. While progress has been made slowly as a fragile co-existence began between the historically-opposing factions in the Wizengamot, much of this has become undone due to one person.

Amos Diggory, whose ascended to the Diggory seat in the Wizengamot after the passing of his father, introduced numerous legislations for passage that targeted Dark families while also publicly expressing his hatred against them. He has been openly calling for more reparations and punishments against the Dark families since Cedric's death, and was a constant sore spot amongst the Light families.

Most deemed the punishments for the Death Eaters adequate and were eager to put the conflict behind them, but they were unable to openly protest Diggory's actions. And ever since joining the Wizengamot, he brought with him the animosity that did nothing but further convince the pureblood families that the public seeked to destroy their families because of their close ties with Voldemort in the war.

At the same time, recently emancipated Lords such as Paschal Nott were unafraid to rise against Diggory's accusations, causing many sessions to be derailed as they degenerated into shouting matches. Their strong stance to defend pureblood ideals allowed them to quickly gain the allegiance of many purebloods who were disgruntled with the numerous concessions made since the end of the war. The animosity between these opposing factions became a constant flashpoint in all discussions, further disintegrating the fragile balance and co-existence between the political powers.

It has been months since the Wizengamot passed any major legislation. This vote was the closest they have gotten to breaking the legislative drought, but alas, it failed all the same.

"These are perfectly reasonable laws, I don't understand how they keep playing the 'Prejudiced-against-Dark-families' card every single time," Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione, you do realize it is a personal vendetta against the Ministry at this point, don't you?" Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyways, I best get back to the Auror Offices. I don't want to be late on my first day back.

At the mention of work, Hermione immediately shot up and gave Harry a quick hug. "Of course, Harry. I'll see you at dinner later. You too, Caelum." Flashing them a tight smile, she hurried off. Harry sighed as he saw her tightly-wound hair-bun disappeared from view.

It has been exactly one year since Harry has been promoted as the Deputy Head of Auror Office and six months since Harry died and resurrected in that God-forsaken warehouse. In response to Death's dire end-of-the-world prediction, Harry decided that he should take the opportunity to spend more time with Ginny and Teddy. Therefore, he asked his secretary to see how many paid-leave days he has amassed over the years. As it turned out, he was due for a whopping three-month vacation if he decided to take all of them together. Harry was sorely tempted but he felt it was unwise to abandon his post three months into his role. As a result, he held off the vacation for three months to facilitate a smoother transition.

When Harry first broke the news to his family and friends over dinner one day, they were all very concerned for the well-known workaholic. Ron had immediately assumed that Harry had some kind of terminal illness and started listing off on famous private Healers and Potion Masters. Ginny had seemingly taken the news at face value and was happy that Harry decided to focus more attention on his own well-being. However, Hermione, ever the perceptive one amongst his friends, eyed him suspiciously.

She pulled him aside later that evening and needled him for information. After gauging his reaction as she grilled him about his scar, his family, and his work. She eventually gathered that it had something to do with his recent incident in Calais. While Harry had his fair share of close brush with death, he was never one who willingly took a break from work because of it. Therefore, to throw Hermione off his scent, Harry led her to believe that he was deeply shaken by his near-death experience and was experiencing a minor case of post-traumatic stress disorder because of it.

Happy with the explanation, Hermione arranged for him to consult a Mind Healer at St. Mungo's where he had a weekly appointment to talk about his trauma. In order to maintain his cover story and appease Hermione, Harry went. Upon hearing about his sessions, Ron has developed a case of survivor's guilt as he blamed his products for having a hand in almost killing his best friend. Neither Hermione nor Harry was able to talk him out of his slump. He eventually joined Harry at his therapy sessions.

While on vacation, Harry enjoyed spending all his time with his family, especially with his godson, Teddy. Every morning, Ginny, Andromeda, and he brought him outside to play on his toy broom and Snitch. Then after lunch, they went to the local park at Godric's Hollow to play ball. In the evenings, Harry read him bedtime stories by the fireplace or, on occasion, took him down to the kitchen to bother the house elves. For two weeks, they also traveled to Switzerland and enjoyed the local cuisine and sceneries. Despite the large contrast between his exciting career and the quiet normalcy at home, Harry never felt more peaceful and content. He was finally able to spend time with his family and felt closer with Teddy than ever before. And for a while, he even managed to forget Death's warning.

But now, three months later, and with reality staring straight at him, the levity that Harry once felt was replaced with dread and anxiety once again. Signing, he beckoned Caelum to follow him as they traversed the crowded hallway and made their way to the Offices _after _stopping by the snack stand so Caelum can buy a pack of sugar mice.

* * *

For the first time in three months, Harry settled back into his chair next to Head Auror Robards, who occupied the seat at the end of the table, and beside his long-time partner and newly-minted Senior Auror, Caelum Selwyn. After exchanging some pleasantries with the attendees and responding to polite inquiries about his vacation, Harry started the meeting.

With a quick nod from Robards, the Senior Aurors quickly started their reports on Dark Wizard activities in Britain. There were two Muggle attacks in the past week, one occurred near a village called Chelsfield 30km southeast of London while another happened in a quiet neighbourhood of Plaistow, just on the outskirts of London city. In the past few months, the attacks have become bolder and inched ever closer to London. Traces of Dark magic has been detected and both attacks have been conducted in broad daylight with plenty of eyewitnesses nearby. Muggle authorities were at a loss to explain the incidents while the Aurors knew they were yet another series of attacks by the elusive neo-Death Eaters.

During Harry's three-month leave, Caelum has grown comfortably into his role as new position and has also become more confident in his abilities. Despite the grumbling amongst the Aurors about his young age of twenty and relative inexperience, Caelum has steadily gained their respect. He has successfully led and intercepted five attacks while also capturing the last of the Death Eaters, Corban Yaxley, after a ferocious one-on-one duel. No one questioned his capabilities after that showing. Harry had no doubt that he would become a worthy candidate for the Deputy Head Auror position in a few years' time.

While on the surface, it seems like the Auror Office was successfully keeping the threats under control, but this frequency of disturbances has not been reached since the end of the last Wizarding War.

Since Harry became Deputy Head, he has been privy to reviewing historical intel and receiving news from other Ministries. From his search, he found that reports of disappearances and muggle attacks has once again started to occur across the Continent since three years ago. At first, the incidents were infrequent, ranging from two to three cases per month. Seemingly unrelated, local officials were quick to brush them off as isolated events. But in recent months, the number of attacks increased both in frequency and in magnitude.

When Harry brought this to Hermione and Kingsley's attention, they concluded logically that there may be an insurgence of different pockets of Dark wizards plotting revenge against their local Ministries. However, as these attacks occurred outside of Britain and the British Ministry was busy capturing the last remnants of the Death Eaters, there was little they can do except keeping a closer eye. Now, as the destruction that raged across the Continent finally spilled into Britain with the first Muggle attack occurring seven months ago. Harry could not ignore the parallelism of what is occurring now, both inside and outside the Ministry, with what has happened during the First Wizarding War.

Caelum concluded his report as Harry finished reading Yaxley's statement. A discussion started up as they formulated new plans to suppress these attacks. Silent in thought, Harry barely followed the conversation as his mind swirled. Caelum glanced at Harry's contemplative expression and asked quietly, "What's bothering you?"

Staring into the opposing wall of the room, he spoke softly, "These attacks make no sense. I mean, what are they trying to achieve and what is their end goal?" Harry glanced at his friend. "Yes, it is highly similar to the terror attacks that Voldemort led during the first Wizarding War, but his intentions were known. We knew he wanted to take over Wizarding Britain. But this time, we have a similar level of attack with similar guerrilla tactics, but we know nothing about their purpose or who is leading them." Harry pointed at the file in front of him and continued, "If you take a look at Yaxley's statement as he described his role under Voldemort and his role in the recent attacks, it is hard to miss that he lacks a defining goal. He might have fed us the usual lines of 'terrorizing Muggle trash' and 'cleansing Britain of inferior animals', but compare that to his description of Voldemort and their goal of 'conquering Britain and restoring the glory of Purebloods'. It is clear that he does not know what his end goal is. And we don't know what it is either. Are they trying to overthrow the Ministry? Are they simply trying to terrorize the Wizarding population?"

Harry did not realize that the discussion ended a while ago as they all stopped to hear his thoughts. Looking at every face around the silent table, he spoke again. "First, in the last three Wizarding Wars, Grindelwald and Voldemort both attacked prominent Magical families or major institutions as they rose to power. However, up until now, they are still only targeting Muggles as opposed to Wizards or Ministry workers. They also had made no moves against major Wizarding locations or their local Ministries. Second, the Dark Lords infiltrated the local Ministries to gain control of powerful positions, such as Department Heads or their Deputies. There has been, at most, four replacements for said high-ranking positions within our Ministry in the past five years and most of the officials have had family members killed by Death Eaters so I highly doubt that they will be jumping at the chance to join another Dark Lord. Third, the Dark Lords always worked on gaining favourable alliances with the Dark families. And as much as I hate to admit, even Paschal Nott has no intention to restart a war despite being a terrible nuisance in the Wizengamot.

"Turning back to our current situation at hand, we are not having a lot of success in preventing these attacks, nor are we having a high success rate at apprehending the attackers. The methods used for each case are highly effective and similar to each other, even when compared to the attacks on the Continent. More strangely, there are a scattering of unnatural Muggle deaths that has no hint of magical foul play yet the usage of magic is the only possible explanation. It feels to me that all these incidents are too well-organized to be the works of different, isolated groups of Dark Wizards. Right now, it feels like they are just stringing us along as we run criss-cross around the country on a Wild Goose Chase," Harry finished.

A thoughtful silence befell the entire group. Harry was once again lost in his thoughts.

_ 'There must be a bigger plot in motion behind the scenes that I am unaware of. But what is it?'_

His thoughts then turned to what Headmistress McGonagall has told him last September during his visit to Hogwarts as a guest lecturer for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She commented on how when she attended Hogwarts during the 1930s, there were more than a hundred students sorted each year. Fifty years and two wars later, there were around forty students being sorted in Harry's class. And in the latest class of first-years, there were only twenty students sorted. With the high death toll that came with each war, the European wizarding communities never had a chance to truly recover. As of now, it is unknown whether the population in Wizarding Britain will ever return to its levels just a century ago, let alone if another Wizarding War were to occur right now. If a war was to occur, the wizarding communities in Europe would surely collapse beyond the chance of recovery and the wonderful world he was introduced to as a child would cease to exist within his lifetime.

Harry then thought back to how Death spoke of "a great darkness would soon descend onto your world once again" and how he would "not be able to protect" those he loved most; he involuntarily shivered at the thought. But he could not shake away the ominous premonition that something terrible was about to happen and the world would be woefully unprepared to face it. Violence was spreading like wildfire across Europe while the Ministries were busy ignoring the crisis or locked in a gridlock to effectively stem the crisis with the necessary means. With a sense of dread, Harry thought that perhaps Death was right, maybe it was already too late.

What Harry did not realize was that the end would come sooner than he imagined. And today, his first anniversary as Deputy Head Auror, would be memorable not for its festivity, but for its infamy.

* * *

Harry turned around when he heard three quick rapts on the door. Caelum was leaning on Harry's office door frame fully out of uniform. "Harry, I am heading home now to pick up Cygy. I will see you at your place in two hours. And say hi to Ron for me."

"Sure, catch you later," Harry grinned as he turned back to finish packing his bag before heading for the Floo.

Harry was quite looking forward to his celebratory dinner at Potter Manor tonight. For the past three months, Ginny was insistent on doing something special for his work anniversary. Harry initially refused to allow Ginny to make a big deal out of it, but Ginny has always been more fierce and strong-willed between the two of them, so he eventually relented. However, now that Harry knew there was a surprise, he was highly curious. But to his chagrin, Ginny was frustratingly tight-lipped about everything and vehemently rebuffed his every attempt to inquiry about tonight. Ron and Hermione, her co-conspirators, were equally unhelpful in this regard and has actively avoided him beyond their weekly Friday meet-ups.

Secretly, Harry wondered if his wife picked up on his changes ever since the warehouse incident and therefore, insisted on surprising him in an attempt to cheer him up. But if she did, she did not let it show.

He came out of the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron, waved at Tom, and made his way to Diagon Alley to meet up with Ron where he was supposed to be provided with distraction until dinner was prepared at seven. As a last-ditch effort, Harry tried to coax information out of his friend to no avail.

"Ron, you were my best friend for fifteen years! And for _fifteen _years I have had your back. Can you just give me a hint? I promise you Hermione will never find out," Harry exclaimed as he stood over Ron's messy desk. A series of purple and green fireworks exploded outside the office in the background.

"Mate, first off. It has only been twelve years…"

"Seriously, Ron, you are arguing about a three-year difference!"

"…And second of all," Ron continued calmly. "You and I both know that Hermione with her sixth sense will be able to tell if you knew about the plans. She can read you like a book, hell, _I _can read you like a book at this point in our friendship. And when, _not if _, she does, she will kick me out of the house for a week and I'll be forced to slump in your guest bedroom bed that gives me a crick in my neck."

At that same moment, a dazzling silver otter flowed into the room through the bookshelf and landed gracefully on the teetering pile of paper. Facing the two occupants of the room, the Patronus' mouth opened and the calm, authoritative voice of Hermione Granger spoke. "Ronald, I know Harry is at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so I am just going to remind you once more. _Do NOT _spoil Ginny's surprise. And hi Harry, I will not be able to join you before dinner. I have a meeting with Kingsley but I will be there on time. Please bring Ron home back in one piece this time if you are going to drink. I did not enjoy last week's conversation with Millicent Bulstrode trying to explain why my husband's right toe is in the toilet bowl in the men's bathroom at the Flying Pig." At the end of the message, the gleaming animal dissipated into wisps of grey mist.

"See, I told you. Women have a sixth sense. And I tried to explain to her that it was an honest mistake! I was drunk and thought we were going to the Ministry of Magic but I forgot which bathroom I was in..." Ron grumbled. "Anyhow, my lips are sealed. You'll just have to wait out the two hours." Ron spoke with a sense of finality, and Harry grudgingly accepted defeat.

During the lull in conversation, a stray firecracker managed to whiz wildly through the door and Ron vanished it quickly with his wand, eyeing Harry with concern. Harry shrugged nonchalantly, attempting to convey that he was not disturbed by firecrackers, and said as he eyed the spot where the vanished firecracker was, "I thought none of your fireworks were vanish-able."

"That's right, they weren't. But our very own Deputy Head of DMLE decided that with the recent crimes committed using our line of firework products, she will push for regulation against any flammable or aerial joke products that cannot be vanished with a normal banishing spell. The bill is already tabled in the Wizengamot and is due to pass sometime this week so George and I changed the charms on these firecrackers already."

Harry grimaced, "I highly doubt that. The Wizengamot has been in gridlock for months and the last time a bill was passed was what… last month? Even with my seat, Hermione's as Deputy Head, and Kingsley's as Minister, we were unable to pass anything meaningful to enhance national security because the Dark families are refusing to support any Ministry-led initiatives; Diggory is also not making the situation any better."

Ron sighed as he got out of his chair and walked towards wine cabinet. He pulled out an Odgen's Firewhiskey and two glasses and started to pour. The Weasleys, despite being one of the oldest pureblood magical families, do not have a family seat in the Wizengamot as Ron's great-great-grandfather sold his seat to the Hopkins in the late 1700s. Apparently, it was quite the scandal.

"But most of the Dark families hate our success enough that they will support any legislation that hurts our business. And, it actually does make sense if our products are used against civilians," Ron frowned, then started speaking in a smaller voice. "To be honest, Harry, I am still having nightmares thinking about how close we were to losing you to Rosier and his cronies four months ago. And yes, I read Caelum's report so I know how much trouble you could have been in. _Bloody hell! _Caelum saw the Killing Curse directed at you! You're lucky that Rosier was such as lousy shot that he missed you at that distance. And to lose you because of our bloody damned joke of a firecracker that no one can manage to vanish is just…"

Ron's voice trailed off as he opted to swallow a healthy gulp of Firewhiskey. Harry saw his shoulder shake slightly and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, hoping it would comfort him. In the silence, both were lost in their unpleasant memories.

"…I'm just glad he was there to watch your back when I couldn't. I'll admit that I can now see what you saw in him all those years ago," Ron finished.

"Hey Ron, we've been through this many times. I'm still here, kicking and breathing. Don't think about it too much. The past is in the past, let's look forward – like how sloshed we can get away with tonight without Ginny or Hermione screaming at us," said Harry, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"He's a good one, that Selwyn," Ron admitted.

"Took you long enough to realize that, mate," Harry teased while wincing slightly at the begone memories when Carl was first assigned as his partner. "You were a menace. I still remembered how he was so terrified of you that he made our cubicle rain for hours on end whenever I said you were going to pick me up for lunch."

Ron's neck flushed red for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned around, handing Harry his glass. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what Caelum will bring from his cellar as his gift. The Odgen's Gold Label Firewhiskey 1066 he brought to your birthday was the best thing I have ever tasted. Guess he's good for more than one thing."

"Well, he is good for that too," Harry smiled as he lifted the glass to his upturned lips.

Just as the rim of the glass touched his lips, he felt a pang deep inside his chest the echoed throughout his body. He gasped in shock, dropping his glass and scrambled for his chair. However, his legs buckled instead and he collapsed onto the wooden floor beside the pool of spilled drink. He felt a tight squeeze at his chest and was unable to breath. Gasping for air, he faintly registered Ron knelt beside him with his eyes filled with fear and concern. Harry could see Ron's lips moving, but he could not hear his words over his the pounding beat of heart. Another man, tall and red-headed, entered the room and was kneeling on the other side of him, shaking his shoulder. Harry focused on identifying this unfamiliar pain. He felt though a knife was repeated stabbing and twisting into the core of his body, shredding it into pieces …

_ 'My core _…'

His mind reeled. He recognized where the pain originated… and the first time he felt its existence was almost a few years ago when he keyed into the wards of…

_ 'No… it cannot be….'_

At the sudden realization, Harry felt as though he was falling even though he was lying on the floor. He snapped his head towards Ron and whispered, his voice cracking. "Ron, something's happening to my wards."

Dread and panic settled heavily onto his stomach.

"The Manor is under attack."


	4. At World's End

**Chapter 4**

**At World's End**

* * *

October 31, 2003 (Friday)

_STEWARD, TREMBLAY EMBARKED; MINISTRY STRANDED! _

by E. Limus, Wizengamot Correspondent

_New Trade Deal Announced between Port-on-Call and Nott Corp._

_Fawley Strikes Back with Support for Ministry_

_The __Domestic Regulation of International Portkeys, or __D.R.I.P. bill, was widely anticipated to be the first major legislation to pass the extremely divisive Wizengamot chamber. However, the surprising trade deal between Port-on-Call and Nott Corp. puts a twist to the drama. In another surprising development, Lord Alexander Fawley has submitted his vote late yesterday, ahead of the scheduled voting session, to the Wizengamot clerks using an obscure procedural rule (for more details see page 9). His move announced his support of the bill (read more about Wizengamot voting procedures on page 10) and is widely interpreted as a final rallying call to gather support for the bill under Granger-Weasley's request. _

_The Ministry will have to rally 39 votes in order to pass the bill (read about Chief Warlock Flamel's rule on page 10). Now, it is anyone's guess how the final vote will shape up, but it will certainly be a nail-biter..._

* * *

_October 31, 2003 (Friday)_

"The Manor is under attack."

Ron, George, and Harry all froze in their places. Harry immediately clamoured onto his feet, making for the door. At the sudden movement, George snapped out of the trance and quickly grabbed Harry's arm in a tight vice grip.

"Don't go anywhere, Harry," George ordered. He then turned to the shell-shocked Ron without letting go of Harry. "Ron, send a Patronus to alert the Aurors right now. Tell them the Potter Manor is under attack." Then in a softer whisper. "Do not let Harry Apparate, Floo, or in anyway, contact the Manor. The Manor might be compromised already…" George did not finish his thought. He will not allow himself to imagine what might have happened.

"No, they have not completely broken through the wards yet. I can still feel it," Harry said to George. "I have to send a Patronus to Ginny to alert them."

"No, let Ron do it. Ronald!" George insisted and shook Ron. Ron sprang into action and immediately drew his wand to conjure two Jack Russell Terriers and recorded messages to the Aurors and his sister.

George turned to Harry and said urgently, "Harry, I am going down to the Floo-call the Burrow to tell them to shut off the Floo to your place. The whole family is supposed to meet up there before heading over to your place. Promise me you will stay here and not go anywhere."

George waited until Harry nodded before scrambling out of the office, spelling the office door closed and locked. Harry walked towards the door and cast a Movement Monitoring charm through it while Ron had his back turned, still recording his second message. He breathed deeply, focusing on containing the pain he felt as his wards were slowly ripped apart, piece by piece.

"Hi everyone, due to an emergency, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will be closing early. As compensation, everyone will be leaving with a complimentary Skiving Snackbox from Verity. Thank you!" George's voice boomed through the door from the usage of the _Sonorous _Charm.

Afterwards, his charm revealed that George has went down to the basement to contact the Burrow. Once the coast was clear, Harry immediately blasted down the door and ran down the stairs.

"Harry! Stop!" Ron shouted as he ran after him. "You can't go to the Manor!"

Feeling the panic and anxiety building up and his tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Harry turned to briefly face Ron, who on the second stairs landing. He shouted, "I can feel the wards are still holding up. I have to get Ginny and everyone out of there _now _. I can't lose them." Another stabbing sensation pulsated through his body.

Ron's mouth was open but he did not utter a single word. Ignoring him, Harry turned around and crossed the floor for the door. As he reached for the handle, a large hand clasped on his shoulder.

"Let's go together," Ron said as he stepped forward to pull the door open for him instead, giving him a quick grin. In response, Harry shot him a small smile and grateful look. "Do you want to Side-Along Apparate – "

The storefront suddenly exploded in front of his eyes, shattering the windows and throwing merchandises into the air. The door flew off the hinges from the blast and rammed into Ron as they sailed backwards. Harry slammed onto the floor on his right side and heard two sickening cracks in his wrist and elbow while he saw Ron crashed into a column like a ragdoll and slumped motionlessly onto the floor and beneath the charred door. Shrieks and screams filled the store and the Alley as vicious curses flew in all directions, destroying displays and store fronts. Shoppers scampered away to safety chaotically as they all ran for the Apparition points.

Picking himself off the floor, Harry hugged his right arm with his left as he shuffled on his bottom to hide behind a stand selling Decoy Detonators. Looking around the corner of the shelf and through the broken window, he saw a group of masked attackers strolling down the street, making their way towards them. Members of the group were systematically entering and destroying every store on the Alley while the rest sent Blasting Spells in random directions.

George appeared from the basement after hearing all the commotion to find half the store destroyed as shoppers fled the site. Quickly crouching behind a shelf to hide himself from view, he turned to frightened witch huddled behind the counter and whispered urgently, "Verity, go to Burrow through my Floo, _now! _"

Verity nodded frantically as she tumbled past him into the basement. He eyed the incoming mob of attackers in the distance and searched the room for his friends. Harry connected gaze with him and directed George to Ron's position. Harry saw George dropped down to the floor and crawled towards the unconscious man, hoping to avoid being seen. He reached his brother and silently cast a weak Levitation charm to shift the door off Ron's unconscious body. Then, Harry saw George check for Ron's pulse using a Monitoring charm. With a grim but seemingly satisfied look, George shot Harry a thumbs up and motioned to take Ron down to the basement.

George levitated Ron's body to hover a few centimeters above the floor as he crawled backwards towards the stairwell. When they were halfway towards their destination, a Patronus appeared and landed in the middle of the broken window and faced Harry as he stared in horror.

Caelum's voice sounded from the wolf's open mouth, "Harry, the Ministry is under attack! Kingsley and Hermione are barricaded in the Auror Offices. Fenwick and I are at the Manor, we'll – "

A Blasting spell shot through the Patronus, dissipating it into wisps of silver, and found its mark on the far end of the store, exploding the entire shelf.

"Harry Potter is in the joke store!" shouted one of the attackers as several more spells sped through the open window. Some of the attackers broke off from the main group and ran towards the store. Boxes, bottles, and decorations were hurdling down as the building shook from each spell that connected with the structure.

Realizing that they have been found out, Harry abandoned his hiding spot and yelled at George, "Get Ron to the Burrow and seal the Floo!"

George, no longer bothering to hide, dragged Ron's floating body towards the stairwell. "What about you, Harry?"

"I will distract them and head to the Manor! I'll send a Patronus when it's clear -"

Two black, metal canisters ricocheted through the window as landed noisily in the center of the room.

"What -?"

Before Harry could even process what he saw, a blinding flash and a deafening "BANG!" overwhelmed all his senses.

Harry felt he groaned as his ears went ringing with white noise. It was though there were layers of cotton filling his ear canals. He tried to open his eyes to see where George and Ron were but he couldn't open his eyes… Harry's fingers touched his eyes… they were opened already… wait, what?

He tried to re-orient himself as he flailed his arms around him blindly. He patted the wooden floor. Okay, he's lying on the floor. Harry touched a sturdy object nearby. A stand? A merchandise bin? He pulled himself off the ground just as blurry images started to re-appear. He took a step towards where he thought the Weasleys were but stumbled back onto the floor drunkenly. His shook his head violently. Everything was doubled and overlapping. Disorienting.

He finally recognized his location and coordinates. Turning towards the broken window, he saw a group (half a dozen?) of people running towards the store away from the main group.

_ 'I have to get them away from Ron and George!'_

With his right arm hanging limply by his side, Harry clutched his wand in his left hand and tumbled out of the store. He cast multiple Stunners towards the attackers but he could not hear his voice nor aim at them properly. Harry ran further down in an uncontrolled zig-zag fashion down the Alley as curses flashed by him. One curse shot by him so closely above his head that it singed his hair, but Harry couldn't worry about it now.

Harry risked a glance backwards and he was satisfied when all of the attackers passed by Weasleys' Wizards Wheeze without entering. He turned left onto a narrower alley and collected his breath as he slowed to a jog. Suddenly, he realized that the stabbing sensation was no longer present.

_ 'No.'_

Harry searched desperately for the painful sensation that brought him to his knees just minutes ago. Nothing.

_ 'No. No, no, no, no, no…' _

Harry started to scramble forward madly, desperate to reach the closest Apparition point.

_ 'Left. Right. Straight. Right. Left.'_

As he arrived at his destination, he ignored the muted sounds of shouted spells and cracking bricks around him. Harry calmed himself with two deep breaths as he tried to maintain an upright position. He visualized the image of Potter Manor surrounded by a beautiful rose garden in the front, a glistening lake on its side, and a Quidditch pitch in the distance.

He turned slightly on his heels, praying he would not tip over. He heard a loud crack as his vision of the alley spun and warped out of view.

* * *

Harry tumbled onto the grass lawn and retched up the contents in his stomach. His mouth tasted like bile and acid. Quickly wiping his mouth, he turned towards the gates of the Potter Manor just to see the destroyed and mangled gates. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he tried to reach out his magic, but he could not sense any of his wards that were supposed to be mere inches in front of him. Instead, there was only an anti-Apparition ward. He could not sense any individuals, friends or foes, entering the grounds of the Manor. There was only one logical conclusion.

_ 'The wards are destroyed.'_

Harry stumbled forward, not wanting to believe what he saw or what he felt.

_ 'My home. Ginny.' _

Harry dashed through the ruined gates and up the hill that led to the Manor, rustling his robes against the shrubs and bushes that lined the path. When he reached the top, his heart stopped beating.

In the distance, the Potter Manor was aflame, lighting up the cloudy night skies and dark surroundings like a giant bonfire.

And it was not a normal fire. Even at a kilometer away, Harry could feel the unforgiving heat. As though they were sentient, the licks of flames coiled and wrapped around the spires unnaturally while others raced around the exterior in a frenzied pace. Suddenly, he recognized the slender shapes of the flames – serpents, chimeras, dragons.

_ 'Fiendfyre.'_

_ 'Ginny.'_

A loud shout of pain pierced through the cackling of the burning structure as Harry tore his gaze from the fire to the commotion below. Lit by the fire, he could see two people engaged in a duel against a dozen of hooded figure.

_ 'Fenwick. Caelum.'_

Too far from the battle, Harry had to witness helplessly as two green curses hit one of them squarely in the chest as the figure fell onto the ground, unmoving. At the same time, a red curse shattered through a shield charm and struck down the other figure as a blood-curdling scream reverberated across the dark field.

Soon after, the hooded attackers trod away in the direction of the village of Godric's Hallow.

Harry ran towards them. Even though his mind has registered what he saw and concluded that there was little chance that his friends survived, he refused to believe it. Not unless he saw it with his own eyes.

_ 'This is just a nightmare. I will wake up from this. Ginny, please be safe.'_

As he got closer to the house, the heat was almost unbearable. He was flaming chimeras and dragons are circling wildly around the exterior wall. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry reached the battlefield.

He slowed down to a walk as he approached the first body. His left hand reaching out hesitantly although there was nothing to grasp. Fenwick's face was lit up by the flickering flames, but her eyes stared blankly towards the sky, unseeing. Harry's legs collapsed under him as he kneeled beside her body and clutched at her robes. "Oh no… this is all wrong… this is not happening…" Harry choked out the words thickly, his head buried in her robes as he shook violently.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry looked up to her face as he caressed her cheek gently with his knuckles. Everything started to look hazy as tears clouded his eyes, but another body a couple meters from his place caught his attention.

_ 'Caelum.'_

He mustered all his strength and managed to get onto his feet as he dragged them onwards.

"Caelum!" Harry cried out as he collapsed beside his body. Blood was splattered messily on his shredded robes and on the surrounding lawn. His Rowan wand laid useless on his side. Multiple large gashes streaked angrily across his torso and arms. No blood flowed out of the wounds and that worried Harry even more - there was no blood left to be spilled.

_ 'Sectumsempra.'_

Staring at his chest, Harry noticed the weak rise and fall. This body was only sustained by his magic, but that wouldn't last much longer. "Caelum, my boy!"

"H… Harry," Caelum spluttered the word from his blood-filled mouth. "They're d… dead. I… I… I'm s… sorry." Caelum heaved weakly.

"What are you saying, Caelum? Who's dead?" Harry wrapped Caelum in his arms, ignoring the protesting pain in his limp right arm. Harry rested Caelum's head onto his lap, refusing to acknowledge his last words. He focused his scrambled mind on the dying man in front of him.

"Thank…k you …. for saving m…me," Caelum whispered as his breathing grew weaker.

Harry understood his meaning. "No, Caelum. You silly boy. You never needed my saving. You are an amazing person and you will be fine. Let me just get you out of here, alright?" Harry said as he fumbled with his wand, tears now flowing freely down his face. He tried to focus on his happiest memory but all he could see was death and destruction.

" _Expecto patronum. Expecto Patronum. EXPECTO PATRONUM! _" Harry yelled desperately, yet nothing shot out of his wand. In desperation and frustration, Harry threw down his wand and cradled Caelum once more, tucking his wet hair under his chin as he rocked gently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Harry," Caelum grimaced as he lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's shaking arm. "You were… the b… best brother I… ever… had." Then, his hand fell limply back onto his stomach as Harry wrapped around his body even more tightly. He trembled as deep sorrow and grief coursed through his body. He shook his head in denial.

_ 'This makes no sense. Caelum is not dead. Fenwick is not dead. My family is fine. This is just a bad dream. I will be waking up any time now.'_

Harry have no idea how much time has passed as he cradled Caelum's limp body while staring blankly and the burning building with glazed eyes.

"Now, now, now. The Boy-Who-Lived has come to witness the destruction of the world he once saved." A soft voice shook Harry from his reverie. "You really should have just went to the Ministry Ball instead of avoiding it, then I wouldn't have to waste time making a detour to your Manor."

Harry looked up and saw a masked man picked up his Holly wand from the lawn and twirled it carefully in his hand. Half a dozen similarly masked figures stood a couple meters behind him, silently observing.

"So this is the wand that destroyed Voldemort… Holly and phoenix feather, the brother of his Yew and phoenix feather… how fascinating," the man inspected the wand closely, as though he was analyzing every minuscule troughs and burrows and every wood grain patterning on his wand.

Harry took the time to identify the man in front of him. He had perfectly groomed, grey hair that illuminated in the harsh oranges and reds from the nearby fire. However, the rest of his features were hidden behind a blank, white, plastic mask that betrayed no details of his facial features. Harry took in the pale, slender fingers that held his wand, the slim figure, and the sense of aristocratic superiority that exuded from his posture. The man reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, but he knew it was not him.

"Who are you?" Harry tried to say the words calmly, but even he caught the grief in his voice that laid bare his emotions.

"That is unimportant, Mr Potter. What is important is that my men are ransacking the Ministry and Hogwarts as we speak," The man drawled. "Britain will fall. And the rest of the world will soon follow."

Harry spat furiously. "So, you are just another Dark Lord, someone will rise up against you –"

"Mr Potter, you insult me by comparing me to Grindelwald or Voldemort," the man interrupted. "They were weak and incompetent fools because they were too arrogant. That's why they failed. But I am smarter."

"How?" Harry sneered. "You are just another pureblood lunatic who wants to take over the world. That won't happen."

"No, Mr Potter. You have insulted me yet again. I don't wish to rule the world. I am merely facilitating the death of the old world to herald in a new one. One where half-bloods and Muggleborns will rule over both the Wizarding and Muggle world. A perfect harmony from those who have mastered life in both worlds."

_ 'Wait, that doesn't make sense. If he wanted half-bloods and Muggleborns to rule the world. Why would he attack other Muggles? Unless…' _A sudden realization hit Harry. All those Muggle attacks were indeed distractions that attracted attention away from his underlying scheme.

"So all those attacks _were _distractions! But how?" Harry did not voice the underlying questions. _'How did you out-manoeuvre us so completely when I was constantly monitoring for any suspicious activities?'_

" _Good _, Mr Potter." The man had the audacity to sound slightly surprised, even a little impressed. "I wondered if anyone would ever catch onto me."

He walked slowly towards Harry and crouched down until they were facing each other, inches apart. Harry felt the tip of his Holly wand poking slightly above his chest. But Harry did not care. His family was gone, all his friends would soon to follow, his life was completely destroyed.

"Let me tell you my secret," his mellow voice rung painfully melodious into his ears. "Muggles."

It was clear that Harry's face scrunched in confusion as the man chuckled and continued. "Yes, Mr Potter. Muggles. Muggles outnumber us fifty thousand to one, if not more. There is no way we, as a race, can ever conquer the world by magical means alone. Grindelwald and Voldemort were both illusioned idealists, thinking they can control the world with only magical people despite being so greatly outnumbered. Alas, they were ultimately defeated and have since disappeared into the irrelevant past. In order to survive in this new World, we must adapt to the ways of the Muggles and we must bring along like-minded Muggles into our fold.

"The magical world is too proud, narrow-minded, _broken _to survive alongside the Muggle world. They have overtook us with great advancements in their technology yet the magical world remained painfully rooted in the Medieval times.

"And as you probably have noticed, it will soon collapse with or without my intervention. I just decided to speed up the process… and in my own terms. Like the thunderbird, in order for a new Magical World to arise, a brilliant maelstrom must be summoned to cleanse the old world of its sins and crimes.

"In a different world and a different time, we could have been the greatest of allies, Mr Potter; but in this world, you are a threat to me, and an obstacle that I cannot allow in my new world. Therefore, you must fall with the rest."

Harry listened on in shock. He realized that he was too narrow-minded and therefore, was blindsided by the man in front of him the same way the Dark Lords were destroyed by the Light. He did not, for a second, consider that the enemy would be willing to use Muggle technologies, let alone partner up with Muggles to achieve world dominance. Now that the man mentioned it, everything made so much more sense. It was exponentially easier to hide Muggle weapons from the Muggles with simple, harmless magic and then use them against Wizards who have no exposure to those technologies.

They had been too careless, and this was their downfall.

Fearing his time was up, Harry gathered his wits and tried to obtain more information. He spoke softly, "Before you kill me, I have one last question."

"Go ahead, Mr Potter. You continue to surprise me."

"Since when?" _'How long has your plan been in motion for?'_

"Since long before the second rising of that pathetic excuse of a Slytherin," the man sneered. Harry closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

But he did not hear the incantation. He re-opened his eyes just to see the man leaving forward and whispered in his ear. "I've decided to answer your very first question. You have earned it. Remember me as Prometheus, the Titan that brought a gift and a weapon to mankind through fire."

The man then enunciated the incantation " _Avada Kedavra _" softly as the Holly wand shuddered. For a moment, Harry thought his wand was able to resist the command. But a green light erupted from the wand and directly into his chest as he collapsed onto the ground with his arms still wrapped around his friend.

_ 'Ginny. Forgive me. I've failed you.'_

_ 'Prometheus.'_


	5. Interlude: Boarding the Train

**Chapter 5**

**Interlude: Boarding the Train**

* * *

_October 31, 2003 (Friday)_

For the second time in six months, Harry found himself laid facedown in a soothing silence. However, he sensed that he was not alone this time. Quickly wishing to be clothed, he dressed himself as he walked towards Death, who stood out amongst the muted colours of King's Cross Station.

Just like last time, Harry found Death standing beside the station clock. Without hesitation, he strode down the platform towards the landmark. As he approached his destination, he realized that Death stood _beneath _the station clock.

** _'Hello again, young Master.'_**

"Hello, Death. I see that you have grown shorter since I last saw you," Harry remarked.

** _'I'm glad your sense of humour survived. But as I said before, this is your party. I am just an external imprint of your thoughts.'_**

At that comment, Harry stilled. '_Right, although I died, I can still go back. But go back to what? No, but I need to find out what happened to Ginny. She should've survived. Ron's Patronus should have warned them before the wards were destroyed. Wait, I need to stop Prometheus, but it is too late now? According to him, by the time I get back, he would have already controlled the Ministry and Hogwarts. He will be unstoppable.' _

Harry's chaotic thoughts swirled uncontrollably. What should he do? What _can _he do? He feared that it was too late now. What he needed was more time.

_ 'That's right! What I need is more time!' _

Harry turned to look at Death, about to open his mouth as he heard a familiar chuckle in his head.

** _'Yes, young Master. What you need is more time.'_**

"But how? All the time turners were destroyed eight years ago. And even if I can get my hands on one, I need to go back at least fifteen years! There is no way I can travel back that far safely, Master of Death or not."

** _'You are correct. As you have heard from Prometheus, the seed of destruction was sown long before your birth.'_**

"Then what is the point of me becoming the Master of Death and defeating Voldemort if the world was going to end anyway?" Harry said frustratedly. "As you said, if the plans were set in motion before my birth, how was I supposed to prevent everything that has happened?"

** _'This question is one I cannot answer completely. As Death, I have knowledge and control over almost everything in the universe, but there are still many things in existence amongst the cosmos that I am not privy to understanding. I could only speculate an answer - Fate._**

** _'The paths of all beings that grace this world have long been determined since the beginning of time. Occasionally, variations or branches may occur spontaneously. But in general, every living entity will travel down their predetermined paths. Perhaps, you were Fated to live your first life as you did to allow your ascension to becoming the Master of Death.'_**

"First life? What do you mean by first life? Will I be reincarnated? Is this what journeying on meant? To live a different life in a different world at a different time? What about this world? Will I see my family, my friends again?"

** _'It seems that you have discovered your third option, young Master. Indeed, if you choose to do so, you will be reborn into a different body, and in this case, in the past to guide the world down an alternate timeline. _**

** _'However, you will cease to be Harry Potter. You may still cross paths with individuals you have once known in this life, but they will not recognize you for they will have no knowledge of this timeline. There is no turning back.'_**

"Alternate timeline?" asked Harry.

** _'Yes. The future is the combined result of the choices made by every individual at any given time. One change in one choice by one individual can potentially alter the future completely. _**

** _'Imagine time as one continuous river while the world is a leaf that floats down the river. Each choice then presents a fork with diverging branches downstream. By returning the leaf upstream, your choices can guide the world down a different timeline with a different future. You will have a chance to prevent the world from descending into a similar fate as the one that befell this one. _**

** _'Remember how I told you last time that there was simply too little you could change to alter the outcome of your world? What I meant was that no series of choices you could have made from that point onwards would have altered the future significantly enough to stop the rise of Prometheus. I also told you that the fate of specific individuals remained unwritten. That is also true, depending on your actions, there was a possibility that they could have continued to lead their lives.'_**

"So, does that mean my choices caused the death of Fenwick and Caelum?"

** _'Yes and no. Your decisions are merely drops in an ocean of decisions made collectively by everyone else. Was there a possibility that their deaths would be postponed if you made one or more different choices? Yes. But consider the flip side, there was also an equal possibility that your choices would have accelerated their deaths.'_**

"Since you can see all possible futures, can you tell me if… if _they _survived? I refuse to believe that they are dead unless I see it for myself." Harry swallowed thickly, unable to visualize the image of their dead bodies. They were always so vibrant, so full of life…

** _'I am not permitted to do that. If you want to discover their fate, you will have to return to your world once more. However, weigh your options wisely. What will you do if you found out that they were dead? What will you do if you found out that they were alive? If you journey on, although you will no longer be recognized as Ginny's husband or Teddy's godfather, you might be able to safeguard their futures, just in a different capacity.'_**

Harry pondered on that thought. What if they were truly dead?

'_ Well, the Wizarding World that I have come to learn and love will be in shambles, then there is no point in continuing on in this World.' _

What if they were alive?

'_ Well, we will need to go into hiding as Prometheus continues to take over the world until he finds us one day. Prometheus has shown today that we have no place in his new world order and he will just hunt us down if he knew we survived. Or else I will have to fight in yet another war…'_

That is not a life he wanted his family to live in, nor a world he wanted his children to grow up in. If he journeyed on, at least he could change the world for the better and see his godchild and children grow up safely, albeit with a different Harry Potter.

_ 'That leaves me only one choice.'_

But Harry could not ignore the fate of his friends and family that he has learnt to love and cherish, tossed away carelessly and swept into the "Beyond" as he traveled to another dimension and another Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Another Harry Potter. He would never share the same bond with their counterparts.

_ 'But I have to know…'_

** _'Returning to your world once more might only bring more pain and suffering. Please consider my advice - Learn to let go.'_**

_ 'No, I have to see for myself… I have to go back.'_

** _'Very well, young Master. But please note that this is the last time you shall be able to return to your mortal body.'_**

_ 'Wait… what? I have a limit to the number of times I can resurrect? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!'_

** _'Would this knowledge have changed your behaviour prior to your third death?'_**

_ 'Well… no, but that's not the point. The point is you withheld information!'_

** _'Young Master, remember that I can only reveal to you what you already know. And what you know consists of what you have experienced. I can only reveal what is necessary for you to know when it becomes relevant. This is part of living.'_**

Harry stayed silent, still feeling slighted by Death's deception. Death sighed and continued.

** _'You have the ability to return to life thrice each lifetime. That means you have three additional chances to remedy whatever mistakes you might have made. Coupled with your magical abilities, you are able to live an unregrettable life should you use them wisely. You are closer to death yet paradoxically closer to immortality than any single living entity. Please recognize that not many people have this luxury rather than being fixated on my supposed "deception".'_**

Harry grudgingly accepted Death's argument, if only because he had something more important to do _right now _.

** _'Very well, young Master. I'll -'_**

_ 'But wait! How do I get into the Manor with Fiendfyre? Only the caster can extinguish the flames.'_

** _'You're the Master of Death. You just need to command your magic to circumvent the issue.'_**

Harry woke up to a floating sensation. He cracked an eye open to see that his body was lying sideways at waist-level and surrounded by the hooded figures that he saw minutes ago. Carefully, he caressed and pressed into his robes with his arms to feel for his Holly wand, it was not there.

He focused on his other senses and smelt the overpowering scent of burning ashes and felt the quickly increasing heat and warmth. The cackling sounds of crumbling stones and beastial howls roared into his ears.

He was still at Potter Manor and he was being levitated towards the flames.

_ 'I'm the Master of Death. I can't even die, so the least I can do is summon my wand and run like a madman into the Manor.'_

Willing for his wand, he suddenly felt something long, hard, and knotted materialize in his right hand and extended into his tattered robes. He didn't recognize the wand from his touch but he assumed it was from one of the masked attackers.

_ 'Someone's not going to be happy about losing his wand.'_

Quickly, he yanked himself off the Levitation Charm as he cancelled it and ran towards the burning building that towered above him. He ignored the screams and shouts from behind him for he knew they would not dare come so close to the Fiendfyre.

Harry paused for a moment merely steps away from the front door of his Manor, closed his eyes as he willed for the strongest Shields, ones that can Shield him from an uncontrollable Fiendfyre. He felt his magic surge as the heat suddenly cooled off as though the flames were extinguished. He opened his eyes and saw a shimmering black but translucent bubble revolving him continually like a never-ending torrential wave.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw the devilish gaze of an enormous flaming serpent uncoiled and sprung forward, its mouth was stretched open wide as it sank its fangs in his position. Upon contact, the serpent screamed as it disintegrated into amber and ashes.

Mentally steeling himself, he crashed into the Manor as the flames enveloped him and his shield, but none of flames could penetrate the black vortex of pure magic.

He traced the familiar path towards the master bedroom for he knew that was the most protected room in the entire Manor. If anyone was still alive in this Fiendfyre-engulfed Manor, they would be there. It is adjoined with the adjacent room where the wards originated, the locus of magic for the entire Manor and its surrounding grounds - much like the castle keep.

As he approached the interior of the Manor, the flames became weaker as they crashed against the protective magic that emanated from within. However, Harry knew the magic was no match against Fiendfyre and they will soon puncture the last defences, which has already begun as he saw amber ands wisps of flames floating when he turned into the Master bedroom corridor.

Suddenly, a silver otter appeared in front of him as Hermione's distraught voice shouted out, "Harry! Hogwarts has fallen - Kingsley's dead - They were Muggles and Muggleborns - machine guns - grenades - Take everyone to the Forest of Dean, I'll meet you there! If I don't make it… I love you… tell Ron... _Argh! _"

The silver otter dissipated at the interrupted speech as Harry stared at the empty spot. His mind was numb and nothing registered. He felt like he was observing as his mindless dragged his feet down the corridor.

_ 'That was just fake. Everything is fine. Hermione was just playing a terrible prank on you for the first time ever and she's really bad at it.'_

He walked through the wide open door and took in the destruction and chaos that laid in front of him: torn curtains, overturned cupboards, tilted bed with clothes and blankets spilt everywhere… and in front of the destroyed door that leads to the safe room...

"Ginny…"

He saw the limp body of a red-haired woman lying limply and broken before him. Harry's world turned into static as he walked towards the body. His body went numb, he did not feel grief, nor pain, nor tears - just nothing.

He finally understood what it meant when someone once told him that the death of a spouse was like a walking death. Nothing mattered anymore. He did not dare venture any further for he already knew the worst. The sight of her hammered in the truth that he refused to believe until now; the tiny flame of hope that he held onto dearly was now extinguished. He sat calmly as he cradled her in his arms, uncharacteristically cold and light, as though her fiery personality and warm presence was now reduced to nothing more than a soulless mannequin. He took in the familiar scent and magic that hummed mutely like an afterglow. But that didn't matter. She was safe now… in his arms for one last time… and until the end.

He sat in silence - for how long, he did not know - as he saw the glowing light of the incoming flames breach the hallway. But he made no attempt to move. He just watched as it poured into the room like lava and filled the room with bright reds and yellows. Harry merely closed his eyes and lifted his magic...

Harry sat alone in the emptiness of King's Cross Station for... an hour? A day? A week? A month? A year?

Harry did not know.

For the entire duration, however, Death stood faithfully by his side. Silent. Still. Somehow, he was comforted by his presence.

Eventually, Harry spoke.

"So… I guess that was it?"

Death stayed silent as he stared at the Elder Wand in his hand. The wand that he only recognized when he returned to King's Cross Station.

"The most powerful wand in the world, huh. Not that powerful after all."

Silence.

"I guess I should get on with it. I cannot travel to the 'Beyond' knowing that I could live in a world where I can see them alive again. If I cannot save what has passed on, I will make sure I can safeguard what has yet to come."

** _'Very well, young Master. When you are ready, you can, as you put it, board the train. But remember, you cannot save everyone and death comes to all eventually, without discrimination - even you. You just have the option to journey on.'_**

Death's skeletal hand swept towards the idle train that was on the right of the platform. The other train was nowhere to be found.

"But do I get to choose my 'destination'?" Harry asked.

** _'No, young Master. But I assure you that you will have a fighting chance to fix what you desire and remedy your deepest regrets.'_**

Harry looked up to Death in surprise. Did it mean what Harry was thinking?

_ 'Will I get to meet my parents? Will I get to meet Sirius? The Potters?'_

Death did not respond. But in the foggy distance, a faint train whistle hooted. With a duality of heaviness and, oddly enough, excitement, Harry slowly walked towards the train. As he stepped one foot onto the carriage, he paused and turned back for one last time. Death turned its head slightly towards him and waited.

"I'll see you on the other side?"

** _'Of course.'_**

Harry nodded and boarded the train.

_** '**G****ood luck, young Master.'****_


	6. Birth of a Prodigy

**Chapter 6**

**Birth of a Prodigy**

* * *

**Warning: Mentions of miscarriage. Please be advised.**

* * *

August 1, 1958 (Friday)

_BLACK HEIR FINALLY BORN_

by Sclandora Gosp

_Birth of Turais Rigel Orion Black after Tumultuous Pregnancy_

_The long-awaited, newest addition to the illustrious family of the Blacks was confirmed by Lord Arcturus Sirius Black late yesterday night from the Black Manor. Turais Rigel Orion Black, male, born on 31 July 1958, will become the Heir Apparent after what was widely believed to be a difficult pregnancy by Walburga Black. Numerous private Healers have been seen to enter and exit 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black ancestral home, for the past nine months due to rumoured complications..._

* * *

_May 17, 1961 (Wednesday)_

_ 'So how is this supposed to work again?'_

Harry James Potter, now known to the world as Turais Rigel Orion Black or Heir Apparent Black, was sitting beside his brother's cot as he read a large tome that he found in the Black library yesterday. _The Black Magick Wards _outlined the familial wards that were invented by the Black ancestors and only the Lord, Lady, and Heirs of the Black family were able to access and read this book. However, Turais has read this book in his past life.

**_'Well, I would have told you to wave a wand and say the incantation but somehow I think you would not have appreciated this answer.'_**

Turais scoffed indignantly.

Arcturus Black, his paternal grandfather, commented proudly on how he looked like a replicate of his father as Pollux Black, his maternal grandfather, huffed conspicuously beside him. At the age of two, Turais has already shown the traditional aristocratic good looks, fair skin, and lustrous black hair, that graced all Black males. The sole deviation was his electrifying green eyes as opposed to the sharp, grey eyes that all the other blacks sported. His eye colour initially caused some dismay amongst his family, but after Arcturus commented that green eyes are traditionally associated with wizards with powerful magic, the chatters fell silent.

Also, despite being physically a two-year-old, Turais has retained the mental capacity and magical ability of his old adult self. He even knew how to speak Parseltongue ability despite not harbouring a piece of Voldemort's soul any longer and failing to hiss a single word since the Battle of Hogwarts. Death told him this was because he had the ability when he was in possession of the Hallows and the ability will follow him through all iterations of his life from now on. In the same conversation, Death also told Turais that his enhanced magical abilities from being the Master of Death would not manifest until he was eleven (which was when he obtained his first Hallow - his father's Cloak of Invisibility). However, since Harry was a naturally powerful wizard in his own right, therefore, he could cast wandless magic before then.

This was great news for Turais as being a child was very boring, especially during his first year and a half when Sirius was not yet born and he was often left to his own devices. Whenever he was alone in his room, he distracted himself with practising casting new spells and charms he found in the Black library books wandlessly. He never had the time or chance to practice windless magic or browse the Black library when he was Harry Potter and this was the chance to perfect his skills.

Besides that, he filled up the rest of his schedule trading verbal barbs with a sarcastic Death telepathically.

_ 'You're right. I do not appreciate your sassy self. Can you revert back to the Death I knew when we first met? The thoughtful, wise, and definitely not snarky one?' _

**_'Well, you could always find someone else to talk to.'_**

Yup. Snarky, definitely snarky.

_ 'You bloody well know I can't have a full conversation with Orion or Walburga on how to improve their wards because one of the Runes outlined in their Foundation wards I found in their 500-years-old book is actually incorrect. And when they inevitably ask why, I can't say it is because I have first-hand experience with it when I saw how my familial wards were torn apart in my past life!'_

Death sighed.

**_'Do you have to be so melodramatic all the time? Plus in reality, you know they would've just Silenced you and performed an exorcism before you could finish your first 20-word sentence. So, you really don't have to worry about them asking about your past life.'_**

_ 'Well, that's a relief,' _Turais thought sarcastically. _'And yes, I do think I have a right to be melodramatic. I am still not over the fact that Ginny got away and successfully went into hiding and you did not tell me before that very traumatic scene! I knew Ron's Patronus got to them!'_

When Turais was three months old, he had called Death up to the physical realm every ten minutes asking about what happened to his family for three continuous months. And for some reason, perhaps pity (if Death can even feel pity), Death finally relented. It reasoned that since Turais cannot return to his original timeline and since this information will have no impact on Turais's timeline except for lifting his spirits enough to make him a _functioning human being _, he would kindly do him that favour. Secretly, Turais believed that Death was just annoyed that he cannot do his job of transporting departed souls onto the "Beyond" if Turais kept calling him away from his post. And, as the Master of Death, he could get away with strong-arming Death a little. But he still felt cheated by Death. Yup, _cheated _.

**_'You know what? I should not have told you anything. Now, you are just using that sob story as an excuse every time I say you are overreacting.' _**

_ 'Yeah, well, too bad.' _Turais mentally stuck out his tongue. He was being immature, but hey, he's physically a toddler and he was required to act childish despite suppressing his urges to not be like so.

Despite what he said, Turais was immensely grateful that Death told him the truth. After the revelation, it has helped Turais rid himself of the guilt of failing to save his family and allowed him to let go of his regrets. Prior to that, Turais had been moping for three consecutive months where he cried himself to sleep, and then woke up to cry some more. In hindsight, it was funny how his parents thought that amount of crying was normal until Sirius was born and they realized what a handful he was.

_ 'I was just... totally blindsided by the Mannequin Spell… amongst other things. I should've known that I could summon any of the Hallows as Master of Death, then I could've tried to summon her with the Resurrection Stone and realized that she was still alive. Why did I not think of that?! Well, but to be fair, I didn't realize I was holding the Elder Wand until I went back to King's Cross Station so I wouldn't have figured it out anyways.'_

Turais was told that the "Ginny" that Harry found in the bedroom was in fact, a magical replica of the real Ginny. Apparently, The Mannequin Spell was a Dark family magic passed on through the matriarchs in the Weasley family that allowed one to quickly generate a realistic corpse, much like an inactive _Inferi _, and transfer some of their magical core into the body. The draining of one's magical core was what made the spell extremely powerful and Dark. And those outside the Weasley family would be none the wiser. Because who would have suspected that the female Weasleys would have knowledge of any magic that was remotely Dark.

_ 'Can you explain to me why I am reborn as a new entity? I am pretty sure there was no Turais Rigel Orion Black in my original timeline. Did you just make up a new person? How does this work?'_

**_'Did you know Walburga Black had a term miscarriage in your original timeline?'_**

_ 'Really? I never knew!' _Turais was shocked. He never heard his godfather mention this. _'But I guess Sirius would not have known if his parents never told him.'_

**_'Yes, well news like these are generally not publicized. Especially in pureblood families such as the Blacks. They see miscarriages as a sign of magical weakness, especially given that miscarriages of magical beings are highly improbable. It also did not help that Orion and Walburga are second cousins. Even though marriages between members of close blood relations were still common at their time in pureblood families, it was falling out of favour and most people were uncomfortable with their union. So the miscarriage was the last thing they needed to confirm others' fears, which is why they swept it under the rug. Contrary to common belief, the miscarriage was not caused by genetic defects but rather by a foolish ignorance of an easily-curable infection. Anyhow, that's why you are not a "made-up" person, even I cannot manipulate Fate like that. You just ended up in a slightly altered past in which the miscarriage was prevented to allow for your existence.'_**

_ 'Hmm, that might explain why Sirius' parents had such high expectations for him. The death of an unborn child and the desire to prove the world wrong will do just that. Of course it wasn't as simple as that, but this experience would have aggravated the situation for sure.'_

With this new information, Turais reconsidered his opinion on Orion and Walburga. In the past months, he has felt the genuine love and caring attention that they have peppered him with.

Walburga was much more gentle than he'd believed and doted on him with motherly affection, albeit stilted and awkward, as though she was unsure on how much affection to show. Her crueler, more vicious side also surfaced occasionally, especially when Turais disobeyed her direct commands. For example, when Turais snuck into the kitchen in search for Kreacher last year despite Walburga's previous warnings, she lashed out and cast a strong Stinging Hex on him that resulted in a small scarring on his left thigh. However, her actions differed significantly enough from Turais' expectations based on Sirius' scathing recount of his mother that Turais wondered whether Walburga could be redeemed in this timeline.

Orion, however, was the one who took Turais completely by surprise. Sirius has never mentioned his father compared to his constant disparaging of his mother. However, Turais always assumed that Sirius had hated his father similarly from his utter disregard for his father's ring when he first returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. But Turais just could not reconcile the indifferent, cold Orion he'd once imagined with the loving, affectionate Orion that he opened his eyes to every morning. It was clear to all who could see Orion's expression that he loved his sons greatly and treated them as though they were the centre of his universe. The unbounded fondness that exuded whenever he entered their rooms and laid his eyes on them was unmistakable and impossible to fake, at least not for years. Now, Turais wondered if Sirius eagerly threw out all of Orion's possessions because he could not bear to be reminded of his father's betrayal for disowning him. However, that also confused Turais as he could never imagine this Orion doing something so terrible to Sirius...

Alas, there was still a lot of time for personalities to change and dislike to form until Sirius' arrival at Hogwarts. But still, Turais wondered if his birth has already irreversibly changed the future of this timeline in some way.

Maybe, things would have been different if Sirius in his original timeline was not the heir. His carefree, rebellious nature would have never allowed him to act as the proper Black heir that his family would have wanted.

_ 'Well, you are living this scenario out right now. You dummy.' _

Turais heard Death laughing at him. Irritated, he yelled at it, _'Shut up!' _Turais glanced up at his drooling brother and silently swore to himself that he would do anything to protect him from the familial pressure. The original Sirius had to bear this mismatched and heavy burden and he was miserable until the end of his life. The Sirius in front of him would grow up happily in a life that he deserved, Turais silently promised once more.

This meant that Voldemort and Prometheus will have to be dealt with. But of the two, Prometheus was now the bigger threat. While Turais already knew of Voldemort's rise and every single one of his weaknesses, Prometheus remained an unknown enigma. Was he a Dark wizard? Was he a Muggleborn? Would I recognize him when we eventually crossed paths?

_ 'Okay. So, about Prometheus, when do I start …'_

**_'Once again, young Master. There is nothing you can do right now, just wait until the summer before you enter Hogwarts. Start to worry about it then.'_**

_ 'It is just so frustrating. Back in my timeline, you said no choices I make will stop Prometheus from taking over the world. Now in this new timeline, you are saying that no choices I make will affect the future. What is the point?' _Harry huffed in frustration as he spelled the book shut.

**_'Regarding Prometheus, your choices will matter. Just not yet. As I explained last time, currently your lives are running in parallel and far from each other. Hence, none of your choices will impact his decisions. When your paths cross later on, that is when meaningful changes will occur. So, enjoy the calm and serenity while it lasts, I assure you that when the time comes, you will wish that your childhood was longer. Anyways, I am going to leave you now. There is quite the backlog of souls waiting to be transported.'_**

_ 'I still don't understand why I have to wait for eleven years to grow up. This whole reincarnation wait time is just stupid.' _Turais groveled as he felt the Death's presence fade.

Turais flipped open another, much more recently published book - in 1957, it said. This one was on Patronuses and its different practical applications. He mindlessly flicked his wrist, producing his silvery stag, as he followed the instructions. According to the book, one could produce and sustain multiple identical Patronuses by applying a set of complex Arithmancy equations called "Pierricoeur Laws of Energy Integration". Turais thought back to the time when McGonagall performed that feat during the Battle of Hogwarts. Furthermore, it was possible to produce multiple _different _Patronuses using a combination of three sets of different equations. However, with each new Patronus, the conjuration of an addition one would become exponentially more complex and difficult.

Turais studied the equations while the stag strolled calmly around the room, occasionally sniffing the cot where Sirius laid. Baby Sirius, barely six months old, snapped his eyes wide open and stared at the stag in fascination. When Turais managed to produce a second Patronus, a dog, and then a third, a wolf, Sirius was gurgling happily. He waved his arms wildly as he tried to grab the dog's tail.

A sharp intake of breath behind Turais notified him that he was not alone. He quickly cast an Invisibility Spell over his books, hoping the intruder did not see them. He snapped around and saw his father staring at the three floating animals, fascinated.

Walburga walked in a second later.

"Orion, you forgot Sirius' -" She stopped suddenly as she took in the sight. The dog Patronus sniffed at her neck curiously and whined. Then, it decided it preferred the baby and circled back to settle in the cot with Sirius, laying snuggly at his feet. "What are you doing, Turais Rigel -"

"Turais, did you do this?" Orion asked Turais as he picked him up, cutting off his wife.

Turais tilted his head as he sucked on his right thumb, pretending to be deciphering his words. After a reasonable pause, Turais nodded once and said, "Siri sad. Siri 'appy!" He threw his tiny hands above his head with a wide grin on his face.

"Turais! We told you Sirius is too young and magic is dangerous for him -"

"Turais, this is amazing! Burga, our son just conjured not one, but three corporeal Patronuses. On top of that, all of them are different. And he did it wandlessly. Do you know how amazing this is?"

Walburga stood there silently for a moment, then ran out of the room as she muttered something about a camera and having evidence. Meanwhile, Orion continued to rock Turais while he patted his back gently. "You will be a great wizard, Turais."

* * *

_December 25, 1962 (Tuesday)_

It was Christmas Eve and the first of two days of celebration at the Black Manor where the extended Black family has all gathered, with the notable exception of Dorea Black-Potter and her family. However, he was sorely disappointed when they had not shown up. Upon a not-so-subtle inquiry to his father, "Where's great-aunt Dorea?", and receiving a surprised look, Orion revealed that Dorea has not participated in the family Christmas Party ever since she married into the Potter family and attended theirs instead.

Similar to last year, the Black Manor ballroom was brilliantly decorated. Magnificent crystal chandeliers draped with garlands spiraled down from the arching stone ceiling, illuminating the Caen limestone walls in shimmering gold. The floor was magically charmed to appear as though they were standing above an iced-over lake. And in the middle of the frozen lake stood a towering Christmas pine that measured above 30 feet in height. It sparkled with fairy lights, colourful glowing baubles, and a dazzling star etched with the Black family crest atop the tree. The house elves really outdid themselves, as always.

Turais was sitting amongst the pile of presents beneath the tree, attempting to figure out what hid beneath the colourful wrappers, when he heard a familiar voice in distress.

"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!" Sirius whined as Bellatrix jabbed him on his cheeks with her fingers, laughing at her struggling younger cousin. Turais heard him let up a low hiccup, suggesting that he was moments away from crying. It was Sirius' first time at a family Christmas party as magical children are highly sensitive to magic and therefore, discouraged to be in the presence of too many magical entities before the age of three. Regulus stayed behind at 12 Grimmauld Place where his was entertained by his two grandmothers, Melania and Irma Black.

_ 'Might as well make the minimum age thirty 'cos I don't want Bellatrix anywhere near him,' _Turais thought to himself.

Turais flicked his wrist and a silvery dog materialized mid-air and leapt playfully around Sirius before settling on its belly in front of him. "Pa'foo!" Sirius exclaimed happily, his grievances all but forgotten, as he concentrated on patting the dog's head softly.

"Well, well, well. If I haven't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed you, my dear brother-in-law," Cygnus Black told Orion and Arcturus, Orion's father, as he eyed Turais with interest.

Orion chuckled as he sipped his wine. "Would you believe it if I told you he can simultaneously conjure three Patronuses right now, _wandlessly _?"

Cygnus raised an eyebrow, issuing Orion a challenge.

Cygnus has seen the picture Walburga took of the four males in her family with three Patronuses running around them. Instead of the traditional family portrait, that photo was featured on the cover of the Christmas cards she sent to all her friends and extended relatives, along with a not-so-subtle mention about her eldest son's magical ability inside. Heck, even Quintus Longbottom, who was her second-cousin-twice-removed (and how Callidora Black managed to marry a Longbottom and not get struck off the family tree, Turais does not know) received her Christmas card this year.

He, like everyone else, had his fair share of doubts regarding the authenticity of the story, but the fact remains that there was indeed three Patronuses featured in the photo. While it was _possible _that Orion or Walburga casted the charms themselves, it was highly unlikely as they both never mastered this particular charm in their entire lives.

Orion excused himself and approached Turais, who was currently worming his way in and out of the glistening Christmas tree and the mountain heap of presents in the centre of the ballroom.

"Turais! Come out from under that tree right now!" Walburga's voice shouted from across the room.

Turais reemerged with a grimace. When he saw his father approaching, he held out his arms in an obvious request to be held up. Orion crouched down. Sighing but with an exasperated grin, he reached out and lifted him, settling him against his shoulder. Yearning for more of the soothing warmth, Turais burrowed deeper into the embrace away from the drafty air.

Looking behind Orion's back, Turais saw Walburga's disapproving glare but she said nothing. Instead, she turned back to her conversation with her father. Walburga, the stricter of the two parents, often frowned upon Orion's outward affection towards his children. She claimed that it defied propriety held by upstanding Blacks but Orion generally ignored her on this front.

"Hey, big boy," Orion whispered into his ears. His moustache tickling his cheek as he squirmed slightly and released a joyful squeal. "Want to go with dada and show Padfoot's friends to uncle Cygnus?"

"'Ongs and 'Oony?" Turais leaned back and looked at his father, scrunching his face.

"Yes, 'Ongs and 'Oony."

"Hmm, okay dada," Turais turned to look at Cygnus as he twisted his wrist and wiggled his fingers. He took in the look of surprise on his uncle's face as the two Patronuses burst into existence and dashed freely across the ballroom floor. Sirius jumped and clapped in excitement while the rest of the adults looked on with fascination and murmured to each other quickly.

Just for added flair, he performed a variant of the _Lumos _charm and sent a dozen balls of light at Bellatrix, lighting her up like a Christmas tree before dissipating. Bellatrix scowled darkly as she glared at Turais. She then grabbed Narcissa, who was trying admirably to suppress a grin, and dragged her away to likely sulk in a corner.

"We, Blacks, have a natural constitution for offensive magic and a lesser affinity for defensive and Light magic. I wonder where he got his magic from?" Lucretia Black, Orion's elder sister, commented as she wandered over.

"Well, our Turais is a special, powerful child," Orion spoke proudly. "He will soon become the pride of the Black family - "

"- As befitting the next heir of the House of Black," Lucretia finished placatingly with a soft smile.

Turais nodded and gave his aunt a toothy grin and both adults laughed. Observing the usual stray black hair that dropped rebelliously over his son's right brow, Orion tugged it back in place behind his soft ear.

He looked fondly over Turais's face and Turais saw the paints of light grey that was found in the clouds that brought the lightest and most refreshing drizzle of summer rain. It was a shade the shone of levity and of timeless serenity.

Orion moved to place a kiss on his temple. Turais just sighed and let the room slip away from his consciousness as he basked in his father's affection.

* * *

_November 29, 1963 (Saturday)_

"This, my sons, is all the stars you can see in the skies," Orion waved his left hand above their heads at the images of stars and constellations projected on the dark study room ceiling. The stars oscillated intermittently between bright and dim as the sole light source flickered gently inside the star lamp.

"Woah! Which one is me?" Sirius asked breathlessly, following the rotating stars in fascination. Orion's right arm was draping over his three sons as they snuggled together cosy under a large duvet.

"Me! Me!" Regulus chimed along as he gurgled sloppily.

Orion chuckled at ruffled the hair of his youngest son. "Okay, okay. Sirius, why don't we let Regulus go first since he is the youngest?"

"Fine, but I'm next," Sirius said while Regulus gave a wet chuckle.

With a twinkle in his eyes, he scanned the moving lights. Suddenly, he patted on Regulus' shoulder urgently. "Regulus, look at that! I see you."

Orion gestured at the constellation Leo depicted by a roaring lion. The stars which composed the constellation glowed inside its body.

"Do you see the brightest star at the bottom right side of the lion?"

Regulus nodded as he stared wondrously at the scintillating light.

"That's you, Regulus. The heart of a lion. Honourable. Loyal. Strong."

Regulus stared at the lion silently as it faded out of view. He turned to his father as he pointed at the tail of the disappearing lion, "Jer… Gif…"

" _Gryffindor _. Yes, the symbol of that house is a lion."

"I want to go to the house of _lions _," Sirius said, in awe.

"No, you're not, Sirius. Get that thought out of your mind at once. The Blacks have been sorted into Slytherins for generations, without exception. Don't be impressed by a large cat. Gryffindors are foolhardy and reckless, a group that is unbefitting to be associated with a proud son of the House of Black," Orion spoke fiercely.

Regulus breathed gruffly as if he disagreed with his brother. Then, he punched his brothers kneecap with his little fist as Sirius scowled. Orion's eyes twinkled at the exchange.

"Now, let's find you, Sirius. Yours should be the easiest to find. Ah hah, right there!" Orion pointed at a large dog triumphantly.

"Pa'foot!" Sirius looked up, jubilant.

"I always wondered if your namesake resulted in your affinity with Turais' patronus," Orion commented, glancing at the quiet form of Turais. "But yes, Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky. So bright, that the ancient Greeks called it the 'scorcher' - the star that scorches across the night sky."

"Wow. I have the most awesome-est name ever!" Sirius exclaimed, turning his gaze from the dog to his older brother. "Turais?"

"Turais - it is found in the constellation of Carina, _wwaaay _over there near the corner of the room, do you see it?" All three brothers squinted at where his father was pointing at.

"It is named after a part of the ship, the keel. And it is the first and most important step in building a ship," Orion looked at Turais and spoke again. This time, his voice was softer. "Everything is built around the keel, not the other way around. Perhaps… "

Orion trailed off and Turais wondered what his father has meant to say.

But he saw his answer in the polished silver orbs that shone of steely determination. Coupled with the enigmatic dance of flickering dramatic orange and pastel-textured yellow, he recognized the gaze of protection, of responsibility, and of the bright future that he saw for his family.

* * *

_July 20, 1964 (Tuesday)_

Turais felt the light breeze caressing his cheeks as it brought the faint scent of lavender into his nostrils. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the rustling of the leaves and the distant chirping of the sparrows. He was perched on a tree branch as he looked at the rows upon rows of perfectly aligned, purple bushes. The spikes danced gently as Sirius glided his hands through them whilest running past them. His laughter rang clear and crisp like a summer bell.

The lavender field in Banstead, a few miles south of London, was one of their favourite spots to visit in the summer. In fact, Sirius claimed it was his "favouritest". Granted, it was only at Sirius' persistent whining that they visited this spot yet again. It was their fifth time in this month alone, amongst the countless times that they have been in the past three years.

But Turais, did not complain for it _was_ a magical place. Sometimes, he wondered how magical people failed to recognize magic in all forms of life. Especially now, when he was immersed in the midst of it, he could hear the magic sing from every plant and every creature.

He closed his eyes and bathed in the serenity as he heard Sirius laugh again, this time a bit fainter.

He wondered if Sirius, too, could hear the magic sing.

* * *

_July 31, 1965 (Saturday)_

"Hey, Turais," Orion said as he held out his hand for Turais to grab. "Are you ready to Apparate?"

Turais nodded as Grimmauld Place disappeared in the blink of an eye and was replaced by overwhelming greeneries. He felt his shoes squish against the soft ground as he landed one foot on a slippery patch of moist grass while the other sploshed and sank into the squelching wet mud.

Turais looked around him and saw the misty haze of the lifting fog. There were no man-made structures in sight, nor noticeable vegetation except for the obscure shadow of a tree a few yards ahead of them. By the tree was a shallow stream that flowed lazily across the gently-inclined field. Its banks were completely covered with long, slender blades attached to rigid stalks. Turais glanced closer to his immediate surroundings and saw the nearby ferns, coloured in various shades of woodland greens, swaying mildly in the soft breeze as they drooped tiredly from the drops of morning dew that rolled atop.

However, the peculiarity of this place was its silence. Despite the gentle breeze that he felt on his skin, Turais could not detect any rustling of branches and grasses nor trickling of water against pebbles or plants. There was also a void of the humming of insects or the larking of common avians.

It was the definition of serenity yet it was… almost lifeless.

But lifeless was not the accurate description of the surveyed land. There was a deep, resonating hum of energy that resounded steadily through the stillness and which his core responded in parity. This sensation was so dense and thick around him that Turais thought he could barely breathe. Yet, he felt an overwhelming sense of calmness as he immersed in his surroundings.

Orion's voice rang through the void as Turais suddenly registered the steadfast warmth that his hand provided against the cool surrounding.

"You once told me that you could feel the magic sing in nature. I stumbled upon this place when I first learnt to Apparate. As a rebellious and stupid seventeen-year-old boy, I once tried to spite your grandfather and decided to Apparate with only the joking thought of arriving at a destination where true magic originated. I half expected it to fail and to be Splinched terribly. But when I opened my eyes, here I was."

Orion squeezed Turais' hand once as though ensuring his son was listening before he continued, "This was my secret garden; now it is ours. Happy seventh birthday, Turais."

Turais breathed out a breath he did not realize he held. He spoke reverently, "Thank you, father. I can feel it, the magic here is stronger than any place I've been to."

Orion hummed in agreement. After a long moment, he spoke again, "Do you see the trees in front of us?"

"Trees?" The fog has thinned a bit more since their arrival but the outline of the object was still too faint to see clearly.

"Yes, there are inosculated," Orion confirmed softly, as though he was afraid to disturb the equanimity of nature. "Three trees separated at birth but destined to intertwine their fates as one. However, none are known to inosculate. Yet, here they are right before our eyes. Peculiar, wouldn't you say?"

"It is magic," Turais squeezed his father's large hands as he looked up at his relaxed demeanour. Orion turned to look down at him and smiled.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

_June 20, 1966 (Monday)_

"Looks like Black has spotted the Snitch! The Slytherin seeker is on the move - " Orion shouted as he walked slowly behind Turais, who was sitting on his new toy broomstick, hovering a foot above the carpet as he drifted slowly forward. Sirius and Regulus were chasing behind their father, screaming excitedly.

Turais bit down on his lower lip as he leaned forward, stretching his right arm out as he tried to reach for the winged gold-coloured ball that drifted lazily just out of reach. Frustrated with the slowness of his broom, he swiped his hand down violently upon the ball just to end up empty-handedly as the Snitch casually shifted to his left.

"- and... he missed. Better luck next time. _Aaaand _now, it seems like the Ravenclaw seeker is hot on his tail -" Turais suddenly felt a slight lurch backwards. He snapped around just to see his father's naughty grin and his right hand gripping the tail of his broomstick. "- in fact he is grabbing onto his broom. That's a foul - "

Turais narrowed his eyes at his father's widening grin and the mischievous glints of playful greys.

"- or would be but the referee did not see it! Did the barmy old hat sort him into the wrong house?"

"Hey! That's not fair! I would have caught the Snitch if you didn't hold onto my broom," Turais fumed at this blatant injustice and swiped at his father's arm.

"Would not!" Orion smiled smugly, ignoring his son's attack. He then took a big step forward without letting go of the broomstick. "Both seekers have spotted the Snitch. The Ravenclaw is slowly gaining on the Slytherin seeker -"

"No! The Ravenclaw seeker is cheating! The referee -"

"- is distracted by a flying troll in the sky -"

"Trolls can't fly!"

Orion slowly stretched his left hand towards the Snitch as Turais continued to punch at his arm. "The elder Black makes an attempt at the Snitch and… he's caught the Snitch! Ravenclaw wins!" Orion closes his hand around the ball as its wings retract back into its tiny body and sat idly in his palm. He turned around with a smug look on his face.

" _Arrrrgh _….!" Turais lunged at his father after his battle cry as they both tumbled onto the couch next to them. Sprawled on top of his father, he landed punches on Orion's chest as his father's laughter echoed the sitting room.

"I call for a rematch! The Ravenclaw seeker is a cheating scumbag!" Turais said after he was tired from all the punching, mumbling into his father's neck. After all the physical exertion, the regular beating in his father's chest and the enveloping warmth was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Cheating scumbag!" Sirius echoed as his climbed onto the couch and piled onto his older brother and father. Regulus was content with sitting on the floor beside them and made some weird noises that sounded like "eating 'cumbug".

They stayed like that for a while, immersing themselves in the serenity within the cozy room as the fireplace cackled and glowed softly in the background. They listened to the sounds of car engines and the rustling of the leaves outside the house. They felt the gentle warmth of the setting sun through the emerald curtains. They felt the escalating shakes of feet thumping up the stairs…

The sitting room door flew open in a loud "bang!"

"Orion Arcturus Black! Why do I see a broomstick wrapper on the kitchen table?" A familiar voice boomed.

_ 'Life is good.' _Turais thought to himself as he gave a contented sigh, ignoring the impending storm for just a moment longer.

* * *

1) Patronus scene with Sirius, Orion, and Walburga, and 2) Black family Christmas Party scene are inspired by:

Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" - Chapter 1: Along Came a Little Brother.


	7. A Tale of Three Brothers

**Chapter 7**

**A Tale of Three Brothers**

* * *

February 22, 1965 (Monday)

_GREYBACK DESERVES DEATH_

by Lyall Lupin, Guest Columnist

_The most despicable scum on Earth, one who falsely posed as a Muggle tramp to evade justice for the murder of two Muggle children, deserves nothing but the worst punishment possible. Yes, even the Dementor's Kiss is too kind for this 'thing' - I will not dignify it by even addressing it as a human or a creature. What it deserves is death. I stand by my words during the fateful trial. It is, and forever will be, a "soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death" thing…_

* * *

_November 3, 1966 (Thursday)_

"So… which one did you like best?" Orion asked, tightness evident in his voice. As a treat, Orion brought home a basketful of treats he bought from Honeydukes and they were making their way through the pile in the kitchen as Kreacher was cleaning the dishes in the background. Walburga was in the living room Floo-calling her friend, Lady Parkinson.

Without hesitation, Sirius pointed at the empty package that contained a dozen sugar mice just one minute ago. Regulus nodded frantically in agreement. Sirius then eyed the one remaining sugar mice trapped under his father's hand greedily. Orion chuckled and released the mice from his grasp. The sugar mice darted across the kitchen table and almost made it to the edge when Sirius grabbed its tail and stuffed it into his mouth, with a tail hanging limply down his chin. He grinned at his father who grinned back, but Turais saw that the smile did not reach Orion's eyes.

It was Sirius' seventh birthday, which is a major milestone in magical tradition as it marked the day when one's magical core stopped growing, hence, determining the magical potential of the wizard. Due to the stabilization of one's magical core, it was also less likely for children to experience accidental magic. Therefore, most magical children would have displayed their magical capability prior to their seventh birthday.

However, Sirius has yet to display a bout of magic.

For the past year, their parents have been fidgeting with unease. Turais observed them glancing at Sirius more frequently, as though expecting his magic to manifest at any moment. At the same time, he has caught his parents in frantic discussions and stopped abruptly whenever they noticed their presence before subconsciously darting their glance towards Sirius.

Orion was also acting particularly strange in the past year. Turais has caught him staying in the Black family library for long periods of time, which he has never seen his father do before. He also sometimes waited for hours on end in front of the window to snatch the letters delivered from tropical birds that Turais did not recognize. Several of the birds even have a long, flat-shaped bill in black that was more like a flying duck than a post owl.

His father would read them quickly and immediately throw them into the fire. Sometimes, he found his father sitting silently in room and stared in the darkness blankly. His mood was also erratic and was easily spooked or irritated. However, Turais wasn't sure if it had something to do with Sirius's situation, Voldemort, or something else completely.

Regardly, he still remembered the day his image of his perfect parents was completely shattered.

Of course, Turais knew they were far from perfect. From his original timeline, he knew that Orion and Walburga Black were blood purists, supported Voldemort's cause despite not being Death Eaters themselves (a moot distinction in his view), and were known to be cruel towards their children. But for the past eight years, Turais saw he and his brothers being loved and cared for just as he had always imagined his parents would. Especially Orion, who acted like the father he had always wanted. He also never caught them being outwardly vicious against others due to their blood status or preached any pureblood ideals. But granted that Turais has not been out in public often and his social circle was composed completely of purebloods, there was never a situation for those views to be expressed.

However, this all changed two months ago.

* * *

_September 11, 1966 (Sunday)_

_Approximately two months before Sirius' seventh birthday..._

"Sirius is almost seven but he still hasn't shown that he has a single drop of magic inside him besides in his blood," he heard Walburga hissed when he was outside the kitchen door about to enter the kitchen. Immediately, he leapt back away from the doorway and the light that spilled out onto the pitch-dark hall through the slightly ajared door. Turais was initially planning to sneak into the kitchen to find something to eat as he was hungry. But instead, he found himself engrossed in a conversation his parents were having.

"Burga, calm down. Maybe his magic is manifesting just a bit later than normal. He still has time. He's not turning seven until November," Orion said tiredly.

"But even Regulus has shown his magic already last Christmas and he's not even six yet. And don't get me started on Turais. Merlin bless his soul. He showed his magic the second he was out of my womb."

"I think what we need to do is relax and not be stressed -" Orion spoke soothingly.

"Orion Arcturus Black! Do not dare tell me to not be stressed. Our second son might turn out to be a _squib _! _A squib _! I will not let his _deformity _sully the Black family name. Can you imagine the shame that will be brought upon our family? The shame Turais will face as the future Lord Black - to have a filthy _squib _he calls his brother," Walburga's voice echoed through the building.

"Look, Walburga! I don't like this situation anymore than you. Armand Nott and Abraxas Malfoy have been asking me about Sirius and I have been burning up in shame trying to deflect them. I promise you, when the time comes, I will do what is needed to uphold our family's prestige and honour," Orion spat furiously.

Turais was confused.

Orion _loved _his children. This made absolutely no sense.

Although Orion would never step in to stop Walburga from hitting them, he would always soothe and heal them afterwards. And he would _never _hit them on his own volition, that was indisputable. He just could not fathom a world where he would…

_ 'But he disowned Sirius in your original timeline…'_

Turais paused. Was he just blinded by his wants for a father's love and ignored Orion's inherent bigoted views? Turais felt his blood chill at the thought. Orion _was _capable of that, this Orion might be the same as the Orion in his previous timeline...

"Good, this is what I needed to hear from you, Orion," Walburga spoke softly, sounding pleased. "Sometimes I just worry. You seem so attached to them that I feared many times that you might have forgotten you place as the future Lord Black. You have standards to uphold, especially when blood traitors and mudbloods are ransacking our children's world. You will need to protect them in this terrible world, but you cannot do that if your reputation is in tatters and if your words hold no power."

There was a pregnant pause as Turas could only hear Orion's harsh breathing.

"You know what you need to do," Walburga spoke again.

"You've made it perfectly clear, Burga," Orion replied coldly. A pause. "His presence will only serve as a constant reminder of our shame. I will not let Turais be reminded of our shame. I will not let my family be reminded of our shame. I will not let the world be reminded of our shame. He will have to disappear _completely _."

Turais stared blindly into the dark, shocked. He felt a wave of utter horror crash over him like a tsunami - a torrential wave that destroyed all trust and familial love he had ever felt and receded as it took away all the fondness and love he once felt for his parents Now, he was left with only despair and disgust. Every colourful memory he had of Orion turned into greys of deception and dishonesty.

Hot tears welled up behind his eyes as they threatened to fall out, but Turais bit down hard on his lips to stop himself from crying. He would not cry, not for these bigoted people.

They were not worthy of his tears.

_ 'I will not cry…. I will NOT CRY…'_

Turais chanted those four words over and over again in his mind as he folded into himself tightly on the cold, hard wooden floor. He felt trapped... lost... helpless. All the warmth in his heart seemed to have drained out and seeped into the chilly air.

For the first time in eight years, Turais felt _cold _.

At the thought, his vision blurred as a wave of tears flooded to the front of his eyes. Beads of tears rolled down his cheek and splashed down silently onto the floor as he trembled.

He cried for Sirius. He cried for Regulus. He cried for their futures. And finally, he cried for the unfairness of the world.

His parents are plotting to kill Sirius! Their child that they have raised for nearly seven years! They -

He suddenly heard the sound of chairs scraping across the kitchen floor. Barely stifling a gasp of horror, he scrambled up as quietly as possible and crept up the stairs to slip back into his room.

Before he closed the door, he heard Orion speak faintly.

"- the morning after his birthday, it will be quick and painless -"

His parents never noticed his presence, nor did they notice the small puddle of tears on the first step of the staircase when they headed up to bed.

* * *

_November 3, 1966 (Thursday)_

"I deliberately went to Hogsmeade and bought you one of every kind of treat available, yet you still like the sugar mice that I could've bought at Diagon Alley an Apparition away the most?" Orion frowned.

"Yes, father," Sirius mumbled, his left cheek bulged with the sugar mice off to one side of his mout, "My love for sugar mice, it is something even you cannot control."

"I suppose so..." Orion spoke slowly as he stared at a spot over Sirius's head solemnly, "There are some things you just cannot control."

Shaking his head slightly, he looked down to see that the tail is still plastered on his son's chin.

"Stop playing with you food, Sirius. Propriety is supposed to be your middle name as a son of Black," Orion teased as Sirius puckered his lips and sucked in the tail, who then smiling contently.

"Love you, father."

"Love you too, son," Orion smiled tightly as he gave Sirius a suffocating hug. Sirius returned the affection. Orion has allowed more physical displays of affection in the recent weeks. Turais wondered if it had anything to do with what was soon to happen.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Orion asked, "Anyhow, I will never understand your and Regulus' obsession with sugar mice. I find it very disturbing to put something so _alive _into my mouth."

"What?! Number one, they are delicious. Number two, they are most certainly not alive," Sirius said.

_ 'But the most important reason is reason number three. Before Hogwarts, when Cygnus and I were still living with them -'_

Turais looked up and saw Caelum and Cygnus sitting across from him, talking animatedly while gesturing wildly. Empty packs of sugar mice scattered messily across the tabletop. They were back in the Potter Manor, Turais realized, and Caelum looked like he was only fourteen instead of the adult, but Turais couldn't tell precisely between their faces shifted and wavered with the details blurred…

Turais suddenly realized that he couldn't remember their faces clearly anymore.

_ 'No… I have to remember. That's the only thing I have left of them.'_

Turais clawed towards them, but they took no notice of the desperate boy.

_ 'Caelum… Cygnus… Caelum… I won't fail you this time… Caelum…'_

"Caelum."

Turais was startled by his own voice. He snapped his eyes back to where Caelum and Cygnus were a second ago, but he was surprised to see Sirius and Regulus watching him curiously.

"Who's Caelum?" Sirius asked.

"Not.. nothing at all," Turais stuttered, his brain working overtime to come up with an excuse, "Just… just… daydreaming! Yeah, daydreaming. Suddenly, the name Caelum just came into my mind. Curious, ain't it?" He hoped this lie satisfied their curiosity.

"Are you sure you are okay, Turais? Your mind has been wandering in the clouds for the past few weeks. Do you want to talk about it?" Orion asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, father. I'm certain. I was just… excited about Sirius' birthday because I knew you would bring lots of candy home," Turais tried to give his father a winning smile. It clearly worked as Orion turned back to his brother. But Orion has been fairly frazzled himself lately so that might be why Turais was off the hook.

"But you did not even touch any of the candies besides the treacle tart in front of you," Regulus muttered from the seat across from him. Turais looked beside Regulus, relieved that neither Orion or Sirius noticed Regulus' perceptive comment. "Here's my Licorice Wand if you want, I've had loads of candy already and I am quite alright."

"No thanks, Reggie, but thanks for the offer though," Turais patted his youngest brother's hair.

For the past few weeks, Turais has been dogged by nightmares. Cedric's death, his godfather's death, and Caelum's death were the most prominent and common recurring memories. The conversation he overheard that night also played repeated in his mind, over and over again.

During every waking moment, he thought about different ways that Sirius' situation will be solved. He knew that Orion still held up hope that Sirius will present himself as magical so he will wait until Sirius' birthday has passed before he acted on any of his plans. Therefore, Turais decided that he could do nothing but prepare himself for the day to arrive.

As a result, he was constantly distracted by his thoughts. His parents also picked up on his erratic behaviour, but they did not inquire further. Fortunately, neither of them were Legilimens so they did not pry at his thoughts either. While Turais was a skilled Occulemens and could shield almost any attacks, inherited from his past life as an Auror, he still did not wish to explain how he became skilled in Occlumency.

Turais had no idea how the next twenty-four hours will go. For the first time since being an Auror, he really didn't have a plan. But he knew one thing was for sure. Sirius was not going to get hurt under his watch.

Turais did, of course, call upon Death for advice. But as usual, it cannot divulge any information that will reveal the fate of the future. However, he did confirm one fact.

_ 'Is Sirius magical? I do not think something like magical ability will be different across the timelines.'_

** _'Young Master, your assumption is correct. The Sirius in your world is magical, however, why he has not presented his magic yet is not information that I am allowed to give you.'_**

So at least Turais knewthat Sirius was magical, but unless Orion and Walburga knew, it still did nothing to change the fact that Sirius was in great danger. Turais knew that he was probably powerful enough to stop his parents and save Sirius, but he did not want Sirius to live his life as a fugitive or in secret again. He has done it once before, Turais vowed he would not suffer this again. Maybe they could take refugee in the Potter family again...

Furthermore, removing his parents from their lives, in any form, would not be an option as it would change life for the worse. Turais didn't really worry about his own comfort - but Sirius and Regulus deserved to live a comfortable life. Their custody would go to the rest of the Black family and they would not any more lenient on Sirius' situation. Say anything you would like about his parents, but they loved their sons… well, at least the outwardly magical ones.

Therefore, Turais decided that it was best to wait and hope that Sirius will show magic before and if not, run away and hide themselves from his parents. Turais also thought, as a last resort, that he can just throw himself into the path of the Killing curse and resurrect again. And at that thought, he suddenly realized that he should probably double check before going into this headstrong.

He quickly summoned Death.

_ 'Death! I have an urgent question to ask. If I die tomorrow by, say, throwing myself in front of a Killing curse. Will I die?'_

** _'Yes, young Master. Even you will die. I think your question is more about whether you can return to this world after you die. And to that question is no. Your powers as Master of Death will manifest upon the Christmas after your eleventh birthday for it was when you first became the owner of one of the Hallows. You will be forced to journey on into your next life or to the "Beyond".'_**

Well, so much for that option.

"Turais!" Regulus' voice blasted into his right ear as he leaped out of his chair in surprise.

"Reggie, you scared me! You didn't have to yell," Turais said, rubbing his ringing right ear. Regulus was standing right beside him with arms crossed and annoyed expression.

"I called you three thousand times already," Regulus huffed, "We should head up to bed."

Turais realized that Orion and Sirius were absent from the table, so was Walburga.

Panicking, Turais turned to his younger brother and asked. "Where is Siri?"

"Siri? He's upstairs, mother and father are tucking him into bed," Regulus replied, unconcerned.

Turais was very concerned. Orion and Walburga has not tucked any of the children to bed since they turned three. He dashed out the kitchen and ran up the stairs noisily, leaving behind a bewildered Regulus.

"Sirius!" Turais yelled as he opened the door to his room. He saw his parents hovering over the bed where Sirius was lying. His parents turned to look at him questioningly.

"Turais, what's the matter?" Sirius' voice drifted out from behind them.

"No, nothing. I just… _uhm _… wanted to show you something in my room as your… second birthday present, if that's okay? Mother and father?" Turais voice came out high and he winced at his poor quick-thinking skills.

"Of course, Turais. Sirius, go with your older brother now. Make sure to return to your room quickly though, you have to wake up early tomorrow," Walburga said as she rose from her seat, not betraying a single hint of what terrible thing was to happen tomorrow. Sirius, in his pyjamas, quickly swung his legs to the side of the bed and ran past his parents towards him.

Turais said bidded his parents good night as they walked across the house to his room. After he shut the door closed and cast a non-verbal Locking and Sound-cancelling spell, he turned to Sirius and asked, "What did mother and father say to do?"

"Urm, what's wrong? Turais? Did I do something wrong?" Sirius said, his voice small and confused.

"I'm sorry, Siri," Turais apologized and softened his voice. "I'm just a bit nervous, please excuse me. But can you answer my question?"

"Uh, sure... Father was just asking me where I wanted to go tomorrow as part of my birthday present and I said Hogwarts, so they said I will need to wake up super early because Hogwarts is really far away," Sirius said quickly. "I should've asked them to bring you and Reggie along, but I forgot. I'm really sorry, Turais. Is this why you are mad? I can talk to them right now! I'm the birthday boy, I can ask for whatever I want."

"Uhh no, no. There's no need for you to do that. This is your birthday present so you should go," Turais said hastily. Orion and Walburga couldn't grow suspicious of his plans, "Besides, you have wanted to go to Hogwarts your entire life. Don't lose this chance. Okay? I am 'Sirius'-ly fine, get it? 'Sirius'-ly," Turais mumbled on awkwardly.

"Sorry if I offend you, big brother, but that was _awkward _," Sirius tisked as he made for the door. Turais hastily cancelled all the Spells before Sirius turned the doorknob. "Anyways, good night."

Suddenly, they heard a series of hard pounding on the door. When Sirius opened the door, he found a red-faced Regulus with his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"What is wrong with you, Turais?" Regulus yelled. "I was pounding and yelling at the door for _ages _, why didn't you open the door?"

"Um, sorry Reggie, but we didn't hear anything," Sirius explained.

"Huh? That's not possible, I think I was about to break down the door with my fists when you opened the door. _Weird _," Regulus said.

"I wonder if it was a ghost? I heard from father that there is a ghost in Hogwarts that plays pranks on people. Do you think there is a ghost in our house too? This place is ancient, it must be older than even Hogwarts!" Sirius added to the growing conspiracy.

"Hmm, maybe," Turais lied. Gosh, he was a mess today.

"Anyways, I am wiped. I better head to bed. See you tomorrow!" He pushed his two brothers along and out of his room. Before he was able to close the door, a foot snuck in and kept the door ajar. Sirius poked his head back into the room.

"Wait a minute, you said you have a present for me, Turais. What is it?" Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"What present? Ooo… can I see too?" Regulus piped out from beside him and out of view.

"Oh… right. Uhmm, yeah, I forgot all about it."

_ 'What do I do, what do I do. Show them something. Magic? Nah, Sirius sees Padfoot all the time already. How about a story? Yeah, that's good, they like stories. But which ones? Ah hah!'_

"So… I was planning on telling you a very special story," Turais said mysteriously. "It is a secret story, so you cannot tell mother or father, okay? You have to swear on your honour."

Sirius and Regulus eagerly nodded, "Cross our hearts."

"Well then, in you come, pups."

As they settled in, Turais waved his hand to distinguish the lights. He brought out a candlestand from his cupboard and placed it on the floor between them. He lit the candle soundlessly and watched the warm, yellow glow on his brothers' eager faces.

"So, this is a story about three brothers," Turais narrated.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there were three brothers who were walking along a lonely, winding road at twilight."

With a wave of his hand, three silhouettes appeared on the wall as they walked on top of a row of books on the bookshelf.

"Then, they came upon a treacherous river, too dangerous to cross."

He gestured at the gap between two books at which the figures stopped and looked down upon.

"However, since they were wizards, they simply waved their wands and a bridge made up of reeds grew from both sides of the bank. But before they could cross, a hooded figure crossed their path," Turais waved as a fourth, much larger silhouette, appeared and swooped down upon the others.

"Death."

Sirius and Regulus both gasped and grabbed each other's hands tightly. Turais felt Death's presence in his mind at the mention of its name. He continued, "Death was cunning. It congratulated the three brothers upon their impressive display of magic, and promised to gift the trio for successfully evading it.

"The eldest brother asked for the power to defeat Death. So, Death created a wand from the nearby Elder Tree and gifted it to him."

Turais waved his hand between the wall and the flame and the silhouette of the Elder Wand appeared.

"The second brother, wished to show he'd bested Death even more so than his elder brother. So he asked for the power to recall those who departed from this world. Death plucked a stone out of the depths of the river and handed it to him."

A small silhouette of a stone appeared. The Resurrection Stone.

"The youngest brother did not trust Death and asked for the power to leave the meeting and to never be followed by Death again. Unwillingly and reluctantly, Death handed over his own Invisibility Cloak."

A silhouette of a cloak appeared. The Cloak of Invisibility.

"The Deathly Hallows," Turais breathed out in a reverent whisper.

"After the meeting, the eldest brother went on to kill a man he had a quarrel with and upon his death, bragged of the wand's incredulous power. He was slain that night and his wand stolen. And so Death claimed the life of the first brother," Turais said as the shadow of the oldest brother faded away.

Regulus gave out a small whine and huddled even closer to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, clearly engrossed and slightly unnerved by Death.

"The second brother returned home and summoned up the girl he'd once wished to marry before her untimely demise. She appeared, yet she grew sad, for she no longer belonged to his world. He decided that if she were not able to stay in his world, he would journey to hers. And so Death claimed the life of the second brother."

The shadow of the second brother faded as well, leaving out a sole figure beneath the looming presence of Death.

"Death searched and searched for the last brother, but he was hidden under his gift. It wasn't until he willingly shed the cloak, passing it on to his son, that the third brother allowed Death to take him, greeting him as an old friend."

Turais ended his tale as he vanished all the silhouettes except the Hallows. An uneasy silence befell the group as they allowed the story to sink in.

* * *

"So which Hallow would you have?" Turais whispered.

Sirius contemplated for a moment, then pointed at the Cloak of Invisibility.

"I would like the cloak so I can hide myself and everyone I love from everyone else." A deep sadness flashed across his somber, grey eyes.

It was a look that Turais has seen many times in the adult version of the boy in front of him. A look that Turais swore would never grace the boy in front of him. But there it was, and Turais did not have a solution to remedy it.

"Are you sure we can all fit underneath that, Siri? Turais, you, me, mother, and father?" Regulus exclaimed.

"Maybe not mother and father, but definitely the three of us," Sirius said forlornly. "Maybe mother and father doesn't even need to hide under a cloak to be invisible."

"Wow, really?" said Regulus. "But I would like the stone so I can say goodbye to everyone who died."

"Why do you need to do that?" Sirius asked, scrunching his nose.

"Because that means I was not powerful enough to save them. When I grow up, I will be so powerful that no one I know will ever die," Regulus puffed up his chest at the notion.

Turais knew Regulus was thinking about great-aunt Lycrois, the sister of Arcturus, who died last December. Regulus has always been her favourite amongst the three of them. Turais once overheard her saying that Regulus was the "the quintessential Black", which he agreed with. As opposed to Turais' unconventional behaviour and Sirius' rebellious nature, Regulus' temperament has always been most similar to Orion, Arcturus, and the rest of the Blacks.

"Then you should have gone for the wand instead, Reggie," Turais said.

"Hmm," Regulus considered for a while before deciding it was too difficult to understand. "Which one will you pick, Turais?"

"Well, only the wand is left. So I will take that," Turais said simply.

Sirius and Regulus groaned. "That is such a _lame _answer."

Looking at the clock, Turais stood up. "Okay pups, it is way past bedtime. Go to bed now."

"No, I want to have a sleep-over. We haven't had one in _forever _," Regulus complained.

"But Siri snores too loudly," Turais offered weakly, pretending to not want they to stay. He didn't want them to leave anymore than they did, apparently, especially on such an important night as tonight when he could keep an eye on Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius scowled.

"I'll sleep through it anyways," Regulus said proudly.

"But you steal all my blanket, Reggie," Turais scolded.

"Hey!" Regulus sniped indignantly, "You don't want them anyways!"

Of course Turais wanted the blankets, but he would rather Regulus have them.

"Fine, fine," Turais said as his brothers high-fived each other, "I just need to use the loo. You two claim your spots."

He left the room as his brothers fought over their spots on Turais' bed. Instead of walking into the bathroom, he walked up the stairs to cast a visual-audio Monitoring spell on his parent's bedroom instead.

As Turais walked back down the stairs, Death asked him.

** _'So which gift would you have chosen, young Master?'_**

Turais eyed his room from the distance where his brothers were engaged in a hand-to-hand wrestling as though the perfect spot on his bed was their biggest concern in the world.

Turais wanted to keep it that way forever.

He spoke into the darkness, "I meant it when I said I would have chosen the one that was left. I would let Sirius and Regulus have what they wanted… just like how I let Caelum and Cygnus do the same…" Turais spoke into the dark, empty space.

Eight long years have passed since Caelum has died in his arms. But the scars and pain felt as fresh as though it occurred yesterday.

If only he wasn't Harry Potter…

Death was silent for a long time before it released a sigh and spoke again.

** _'That is not your real answer. If you could choose, you would have simply walked away.'_**

* * *

Turais did not sleep.

After Sirius and Regulus fell asleep, he pulled up the image of his parent's room. He also cast a Tracking Spell on Sirius for extra precaution. They were both Auror-grade spell used for surveillance and tracking potential suspects, but now, he was using it to keep an eye on his unsuspecting parents and brother. He glanced at his images from his Monitoring Spells every couple of minutes throughout the restless night, ensuring Sirius' safety. So far, his parents have not woken up yet.

An hour before daybreak, Turais felt a light shuffle to his right where Sirius slept. Turais quickly silenced all his Monitoring Spells as his second brother fidgeted a bit more. Turais stayed as still as possible as he kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

The boy sat up silently and stayed in that position for a few minutes. Turais wondered what Sirius was observing. Then after, he heard the bedroom door open as the floorboards down the hallway creaked under the faint, muffled footsteps until they stopped in front of the bathroom. Turais waited until his heard the bathroom door closed when he emerged from his room and walked towards the bathroom unnoticeably with the aid of a Cushioning charm.

He stopped in front of the bathroom door and listened in. A faint sob travelled through the door. Turais creaked open the bathroom door and saw Sirius sitting on top of the toilet cover in the darkness. His hands were wrapped around his knees with his forehead touching his kneecaps and his chin was quivering where drops of tears hung precariously. Turais approached his brother slowly, afraid to startle him.

"Siri, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Turais asked gently, placing one hand on Sirius's shoulder as he crouched down. Sirius tried to cover it up by wiping his face quickly but to no avail.

"Turais, do you love me?" Sirius looked up with tears welled up in his eyes and streaks of tears marking his pale skin.

"Of course, Siri. Forever and ever," Turais reached him arm over to embrace his brother. Sirius wrapped his arms around his shoulder blades and squeezed as he buried his face into Turais's chest. Turais felt his nightshirt dampening from the tears.

"Turais," Sirius' voice trembled and was thick with emotion. "Do you still love me if I cannot do magic? Even if I'm a_ squib _?" Sirius said the last word as though it was a taboo, a curse. And it broke Turais' heart. He never thought his little brother has been able to pick up on the changes in the family dynamics. He has always seemed like his carefree self. Was it all just a well-maintained front that managed to fool all of them?

"Siri, no matter what you are. A fae, a werewolf, a giant, even a troll, I will love you because you are my silly brother. My one and only Sirius."

Sirius chuckled wetly at the mention of a troll.

"But mother and father won't. I am a freak. I can't do magic, Turais. _I can't. _They are going to be mad at me and send me far away. I will never see you or Reggie ever again," Sirius said as he shuddered. A new wave of hot tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Turais's soaked shirt. "I'm scared, Turais."

Turais patted his back gently. "Don't worry, Sirius. You will not be going anywhere. I promised that I will protect you forever and I will do just that. I swear on my magic."

Sirius gave a pained chuckle.

"Sirius, listen to me carefully. You are not going anywhere without me. In fact, let's leave before mother and father wakes up."

"What? Why are we leaving?"

"Because we are not staying here so you could be taken away to an orphanage. Remember, wherever you go, I go. You're stuck with me for life, pup. If mother and father are going to disown you, they will just have to disown me too. I will choose you and Reggie over them anytime," Turais turned to drag Sirius out of the bathroom when he realized that Regulus was standing at the door. His bloodshot eyes suggested that like his brothers, he did not sleep a wink.

Staring up at Turais, Regulus looked betrayed. "Where do you two think you are going? And worse, without _me _." He hissed accusingly.

"Go back to bed, Reggie," Sirius said calmly, creating a jarring contrast with his catatonic emotions.

"No. You two are not going to leave me behind. I'm almost six and I am a big boy now. Besides, I will tell mother and father that you are leaving right now if you don't bring me," Reggie said.

"Reggie-"

"Reggie. I was just heading to my bedroom right now. Turais -" Sirius shot him a look. "- was going back to _his _bedroom."

Sirius' voice was surprisingly calm and authoritative in front of Regulus, Turais noted.

"Siri, listen to me, we have to leave -" Turais interrupted.

"No, Turais, _you _listen to me. Mother and father always loved you the most. But mother never liked me -"

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake. They are going to kill you. You're going to die, do you understand?"

Sirius and Regulus stood there in shock.

"Die? You mean like great-aunt Lycrois?" Sirius asked, confused with the concept of death.

"Yes, pup. When great-aunt Lycrois died, were you sad?" Sirius nodded his head.

"Do you want Regulus and I to be sad?" Sirius shook his head.

"Do you want us to never see each other again?" Sirius shook his head again.

"So, let's go away and hide together then, just like hide-and-seek. Then none of us will be sad," Turais said encouragingly.

Sirius thought for a moment, looked at him and then at Regulus. Finally, he nodded.

"Great, pup. Now we get need to go downstairs and -"

Turais stopped as his Monitoring charm warned him that his parents were leaving the room. He was able to pull Regulus inside the bathroom and close the door before two sets of footsteps were heard on the stairs landing.

Turais' heart pounded against his ribs as put his finger on his lips, motioning his brothers to stay silent. Quick change of plans.

"When I say run, run downstairs and out of the house to the park across the street, okay?" he hissed. "No turning back, no looking back, keep running. Just like tag, remember?" Turais has placed an emergency kit transfigured as a bird-feeder in a tree hole somewhere in the park when they last visited.

Turais slipped out of the bathroom to intercept his parents, standing at a location where he had his parents' backs turned against the bathroom door. Turais saw the shadows of Regulus and Sirius' feet through the space beneath the door. "Hey mother, hey father. Good morning! Can you come to my room for a second? I need to tell you something."

"Turais, this can wait until later," Walburga snapped. "We need to find Sirius first."

"Why are you looking for Sirius this early in the morning? Is it for his trip to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Turais. Why don't you go back to bed first, Sirius and I will have a quick trip to see the castle and we will be back before you know it," Orion said with an uncharacteristic edge as he sidestepped Turais and walked towards Sirius's room. Walburga followed.

Turais walked in the opposite direction and waited until his parents entered Sirius's room before whispering towards the bathroom door.

"Run!"

The bathroom door flew open as Sirius and Regulus darted out and clambered down the stairs. Turais sent two powerful Locking and Shield Charms towards Sirius' bedroom as the door slammed shut and sealed itself, trapping the two adults in the room. Then, he took the rear as he ran down the stairs behind them… or they were until it suddenly turned into a wooden slide. Turais tumbled down and fell into a tangled pile with Sirius and Regulus.

Quickly, Turais helped his brothers up. But a dozen ropes slithered out of nowhere as they made their way towards the brothers. Turais cast a strong Vanishing Spell as the ropes disintegrated but a second wave has started to come towards them again. Plates, dishes, and silverware also flew out of the kitchen towards them and aimed at their joints as though they were trying to stop them from leaving the house. Turais slashed, cut, and blasted against all the incoming projectiles. But he was slowly overwhelmed as the relentless waves of attack rolled onwards.

They managed to get half-way down the hallway on the ground floor when Regulus tripped and fell, courtesy of a well-placed Tripping Jinx and Immobilizing Spell from Orion, above.

_ 'How did Orion get out of the room?!'_

Ropes and kitchenware continued to appear out of seemingly nowhere as Turais deflected their increasingly insurmountable attacks. Turais helped Regulus up while performing a Shield charm around them. He slashed at and severed the incoming ropes while deflecting various forks and spoons. But in the distraction, a renewed attack of ropes managed to sneak past his defenses and wrapped around his ankles and his right wrist unyieldingly, imprisoning him to the walls of the house.

It was as though the house was stopping them from leaving…

Turais' eyes widened in recognition. It was the Black family house defense, an ancient type of magic commonly found in ancestral houses which can only be activated by its owner - in this case, Orion. Orion had escaped from the room and turned the house magic against them according to his will. Fearing he would not be able to leave with Sirius, Turais simply shouted at Sirius.

"Run!"

Sirius turned frantically and fumbled with the locks on the front door, which magically scrambled themselves at his futile attempts. Turais was about to unlock it for him when he felt a spell crack through his shield and slammed into his back as his limbs snapped by his sides and his jaw clamped up.

_ 'Petrificus totalus.' _

He fell like a slab of cement onto the floor and saw Orion leap over his spellbound body towards Sirius at whom he cast an _Incarcerous _. Orion then proceeded to open the front door and physically dragged Sirius out. He watched helplessly as he saw the look of horror on Sirius' face before he disappeared in a loud crack.

Walburga stepped into his view and tisked as she trained her wand on Regulus. Regulus froze in horror at the wand that was pointed at his forehead as he trembled and shook violently.

"Well, it was a good try, Turais, but no one can fight against the Black house defense - especially against its masters. It will be best to forget your _former _brother ever existed, but such an enormous memory charm will not be feasible. Therefore, I will have to settle with deleting your memories from today instead," Walburga said calmly, "Forget, my child. _Obliviate. _"

Turais saw his brother fall limp at the spell. Calling upon his magic, he willed the counterspell for the Full Body-Bind Curse and immediately felt his limbs unbind. Knowing the immense danger of a misplaced Memory Charm, Turais waited until the faint blue glow around Regulus disappeared as his mother lifted the charm before he struck. He directed his flow of magic towards her mother, blasting her off her feet and into the wall. She fell limply on the floor, rendered unconscious. Turais added a Sleeping Hex on her for extra precaution before dashing out the open door onto the front steps of the house. Checking the Tracking charm he placed on Sirius, he recognized the location and quickly visualized it as he Disapparated.

_ 'Hang on, Sirius.'_

A second crack sounded throughout the neighbourhood.

* * *

The storytelling scene is inspired by:

Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" - Chapter 2: A Tale of Three Brothers.


	8. Sacrifice

**Chapter 8**

**Sacrifice**

* * *

December 10, 1965 (Friday)

_UNITED STATES REPEALS RAPPAPORT'S LAW_

by Andy Smudgley

_The End of Segregation Politics between Magicals and Non-magicals_

_Today marks the historic end of the nearly 76 years of Wizarding life under Rappaport's Law as the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) voted to repeal this archaic law. Under this law, the Wizarding population was completely segregated from No-Majs (American slang for non-magical humans)..._

* * *

_November 4, 1966 (Friday)_

Turais spun into the ground with a heavy thud, lifting up icy chunks of dirt and dew-wetted moss. Hidden in the treeline, he saw the once-vibrant interchanging rows of purple and green from his memories were now a stretch of lifeless, monotonous brown with pale grey frost streaking intermittently across. The cloudy skies were slowly brightening as dawn was about to break.

In the foreground, he saw his father and his brother staring at each other a few meters from his position. Orion's wand was pointed at Sirius in his clenched fist, which hung by his side. Sirius, on the other hand, was sitting on the ground, his pyjamas disheveled and stained with mud, but no longer bound.

"Father, I have one final question for you," Sirius said calmly, resigned to his fate. It was a complete contrast from the horrified look he had when Turais last saw him.

"Speak," Orion spoke tensely, struggling to contain his emotions.

"Do you still love me?"

"Always."

They stood there in silence once more. Crows cawed in the distance.

"Father," Sirius continued without waiting for a response. "Please tell Turais and Reggie I love them. Always."

Turais saw his father's fist shake violently as he opened his mouth.

_ 'No! I'll save you this time, Sirius!'_

In a daze, Turais emerged from the shadows and ran towards Sirius. His blank mind only focused on the sight of Sirius' shocked face as he threw himself in between the two males. A second later, he felt a spell connected with his body as a large wave of magic swept through him.

Turais' world turned dark.

* * *

Turais felt his entire body trembling. Cold. Wet.

_ 'Is this what dying actually feels like?'_

Then, he registered a pair of arms enveloping him around his arm. He felt a series of pulsating warm breaths on his right ear as he heard someone sniffling.

"Why are you so stupid, Turais? You're dead because of _me _!" he heard a voice - Sirius - shaking with intense emotions.

"What do I do? You're the one who takes care of Reggie and I. Wake up and tell me what to do! Tell me to stop crying like a baby! Wake up and make fun of me! Wake up… please… I beg you..."

Turais tried to motion that he can hear him, but his limbs felt like lead, his brain was fuzzy, and his mouth was numb. He wanted to tell Sirius that he was okay and that he really should stop crying like a baby. But he couldn't. It felt like the time he was hit with four Stunning spell at the same time.

_ 'But I'm alive. But how?'_

Turais did not know how long they stayed in that position for as he slipped in and out of consciousness, but he was lurched back into consciousness he heard a scream.

"Sirius! Turais! What happened?"

He heard Orion's panicked shout. He felt a set of heavy footsteps running towards him.

"You killed him, father! You killed him! I trusted you. You were going to kill me!" Sirius shouted in return.

"No, that cannot be. The spell doesn't do that! It doesn't even work on him." Turais felt two large hands patting around his body roughly. A finger settled below his nostrils as another two fingers pressed on his jugular. "He's not dead, Sirius. Turais is alive." He heard a faint Diagnostic charm cast on him.

"What? Then why is he not moving?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"He is lucid, but in shock. Definitely not dead. We need to bring him to a Healer right now!"

After a moment, he heard Orion telling Sirius to grab his arm tightly as he felt a large hand squeezing his right hand. Then, a hook near his navel pulled at him into a disorienting spin as he once again lost consciousness.

The golden rays of sunlight light streamed into the bedroom, warmly lighting up the bed and the waking occupant. The boy stirred slightly. He sensed the comfortable linen fabric surrounding him and the sound of his brother's familiar, soft snoring.

Slowly, he cracked open his eyes and saw a ceiling painted in yellow with a modest lamp in the center of it. He shifted his eyes to his right and saw an open window where the sunlight entered the room. On the ledge, a funny-looking bird perched. It has a long, flat bill and white feathers. It looked similar to the ones he saw delivering post to Orion a few months ago. Turais looked to his left and saw a couch sitting opposite the window where a boy with messy, raven hair laid. A blanket pooled on the floor below.

Just as he was wondering where he was, the door creaked open as he saw a young man enter with a tray balancing on one hand. The man looked up and saw him. A smile formed as he turned back towards the hall and yelled, "Mr Black! Father! He's awake!"

Seconds later, Orion and another man, the young man's father, appeared beside him as they looked in. Orion looked relieved, his tired eyes regaining a bit of lustre. Turais took in his father's wind-tossed hair, disheveled clothes, and exhausted demeanour. He has never seen his father in such a state. Even at home, he always looked immaculate without a stray hair out of place. Clearly, the incident has taken a toll on him.

The young man walked up to his bed and set down the tray on the dresser beside him. "Hi, I am Healer Carl Selwyn. You can call me Carl. This is my father, Lord Archibald Selwyn. And you are at Selwyn Cottage."

Carl Selwyn? Is this _the _Carl Selwyn, Caelum's father? Turais scanned his face, noting the strikingly similar shining jet black hair, warm brown eyes, and fair complexion. He looked similar to Caelum he knew - this must be his father...

"You were unconscious for about three hours, mainly due to magical exhaustion. Nothing to be concerned about. A good day's rest and a cup of hot chocolate will get you up in no time," Carl continued in his soothing voice. "Would you like to rest? Or would you like to talk to your father? He is quite worried."

Turais glanced at Orion, who looked away and avoided his gaze.

"I am feeling much better. Thank you, Carl. I think I would like to talk to my father," Turais flashed the Healer a tired, grateful smile.

With a slight nod, he walked over and muttered into his father's ear before leaving the room with his father and closing the door behind them.

A pregnant silence filled the room with many unspoken words.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry -"

Both males started and eyed each other warily. Then once again, Orion hung his head in shame, his eyes refusing to meet Turais's. Turais waited silently for his father to speak again. "I'm sorry, Turais, for what happened in the house and for what happened in Banstead. I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but please believe me when I say that I did not intend to hurt any of you."

"Why?" Turais asked again, simply.

Walking towards the open window and staring out into the garden, Orion heaved a heavy sigh. "I had a few hours to think about what happened this morning. And from your actions, I believe you have gained knowledge of my plan. You were always such a bright boy -"

"Why did you try to kill Sirius?" Turais interrupted, uninterested with his father's opinion of him. He has heard this speech many times over the years.

"Kill? No! I never planned to kill Sirius," Orion turned and gasped, clearly flustered.

"Then what did you mean when you told mother that you wanted Sirius to disappear so that _a squib _will not shame us and _sully _our family name?" Turais asked angrily. He felt his frustration bubbling to the surface.

"What?" Orion frowned, then recognition appeared on his face. "Oh, so you overheard our conversation," Orion spoke quickly as he saw his son opening his mouth to interrupt again, "Before you get angry, which you have every right to, please give me a chance to explain myself."

"Quickly," said Turais impatiently.

"Okay. So you probably have realized that your mother and I have quite different philosophies on raising children. We never really managed to see eye-to-eye on how to raise you." Turais thought back to all the times that Orion indulged them with their disobedience or playfulness while Walburga frowned upon them, as though having fun was inappropriate for Black children. He gave a curt nod in agreement.

"And in Sirius' case, your mother and I were very worried that Sirius will turn out to be a squib -"

"Wait, _were _? Why not anymore?" Turais interrupted again, genuinely interested in the answer.

"When you shielded Sirius from the spell, his magic reacted in defense and panic. He actually knocked me out cold for a few moments," Orion had a hint of pride in his voice as his glance travelled to the slumbering boy in the side of the room. "But more on that later. Back to my story. We were worried that he will turn out to be non-magical. Your mother, growing up under grandfather Pollux, was adamant about the idea of family honour to the point of fanaticism. I disagreed, but I never voiced my disagreement for I knew there was no point." His father's voice was marred with resignation.

"So you are not a blood purist?" Turais asked, genuinely surprised.

"How do you know that term, Turais?" Orion frowned. "I made sure that nothing about blood purity was discussed under our roof."

"Why is that?" asked Turais.

"For two reasons. First, your mother and I will never agree on this issue. So we both agreed that we will not discuss this topic in the house for it will end up in a shouting match every time. Second, I did not want your mother's brand of ideology imposed on you," Orion stated.

"But don't you and mother agree that purebloods are superior to other humans and creatures?" Turais pressed on.

Another sigh.

"Turais, I will tell you what I believe. I believe that magical people are superior to Muggles and to other creatures, magical or not. I believe that purebloods are more magically powerful than half-bloods or mudbloods." Before Turais can protest, Orion raised a hand to silence him. "But I do not agree with the sentiment that they should be cast out of our world. Believe it or not, Turais, our race is slowly dying out. There are fewer and fewer witches and wizards each year and not enough magical children born to replace them. If only purebloods remained, there just won't be enough of us to sustain our society. Your grandfather, Arcturus, supports the same views.

"That being said, I do not believe in your grandfather Pollux's view. His ideas are radical, extreme, _wrong _. Did you know that in fact, he was the one who pushed for the betrothal between your mother and I, even though we are very close in blood relation and that there were other eligible purebloods? Many have said that he did it to ensure his daughter will one day become Lady Black amongst other things, but I _knew _he did it because he lived under the belief that if two Blacks were to intermarry, the offspring would be the purest of blood and the most powerful. And I was in no position to refuse..." Orion gave Turais an appraising look, "I guess he was right on that score."

His father turned to face the window again. "But nonetheless, I worried. Every waking moment during your mother's pregnancies and after, I worried. I worried that you will turn out chronically ill, or magically stunted. Because I knew that if there was the slightest abnormality, your mother's side of the family will force me to dispose of you without batting an eyelash. You _cannot _imagine the joy and happiness I felt when I saw the three of you grow up strong and healthy."

A faint smile curled up on his lips at those memories.

"Alas, my worst nightmare was becoming true. Sirius was to be a squib. My fears were finally realized; it was just late by seven years. Ever since last year, your mother had pushed me into forcing the magic out of Sirius, but I refused. I will not deliberately place Sirius in harm's way just to see if he is magical or not. I couldn't care less if all of you were non-magical. You are all my precious sons. My only wish is to see you all stay healthy, grow old, and have families of your own. That is all I ever wanted and all I will ever want - your safety and happiness.

"But I knew your mother's side would never accept Sirius, not if he is non-magical. So I pretended to agree with your mother's decision to kill Sirius. But secretly, I concocted a plan to ferry Sirius to safety. I searched through the family library, looked into the most potent blood magic… and finally, I found the solution."

"What did you find?" asked Turais.

"Blood adoption," Orion smiled at Turias sadly. "He would forget his life as a Black. He would no longer be a Black by blood, by magic, by name, nor by appearance. But at least my son will live, and with a little bit of luck, happily. This knowledge was hidden in the depths of the Black family library, which grandfather Pollux and your mother has no access to, for he will never be Lord Black and she is not yet Lady Black. So, now that I had a plan, I needed to find a family who was willing to take on another child, albeit non-magical. A family that was both close in acquaintance so I could visit without drawing attention but far enough so that Sirius' new parentage would not be questioned."

"The Selwyns," Turais breathed and nodded appreciatively at the well thought-out plan. Currently, only he, Arcturus, and Orion have access to the library as the Lord and Heirs of the family. Even if the other Blacks were to suspect the appearance of a new Selwyn boy was somehow linked to Sirius' supposed death, they will not be able to piece out the truth. In addition, Arcturus and Pollux's dislike of each other was legendary amongst the Blacks, so it was certain that even if Arcturus realized what was happening, he would not reveal the scheme to Pollux's side. It was almost a fool-proof plan.

"Yes, Turais. Although there is a scion of the Selwyns residing in Britain, the main Selwyn line has been living in Hong Kong for the past sixty years. The current Lord Selwyn, himself, was born in Hong Kong and has few contacts with the British Wizarding families. Therefore, I corresponded with him seeking an immense favour. By the blessing of Hecate, Lord Selwyn has recently retired from his post as Minister in Hong Kong and his sole heir, Carl, wished to pursue a career at St. Mungo's. Therefore, they were already planning to return to Britain. Furthermore, Lady Selwyn has died a few summers ago, dashing his hopes to sire another child. But he did not wish to remarry. Hence, this presents the perfect solution to both conundrums.

"Lord Selwyn and I have been in correspondence all year long. And even though the letter was spelled for my eyes only in addition to being encrypted, I was not leaving anything to chance. Not when my son's life is in question."

_ 'That explains the mail that he has been receiving,' _Turais thought. He also realized that those tropical-looking birds were potentially the equivalent of owl post offered in Hong Kong.

"So, the spell you used…"

"It was the first step in the ritual. _'A son cruelly abandoned, at the site he once most loved. There a father's spell doth cast, in severance of bond that everlast.' _Those were the first lines of instruction."

So that was the reason why Orion Disapparated them to Banstead. And there he was thinking that Orion did it for the theatrics - how terribly poetic it was to kill a son in the place filled with his fondest memories.

Another realization hit Turais. _'That's also why the spell didn't work, because it was specific to the individuals.' _Banstead was indeed a wonderful spot, but Turais could think of many places he loved more than that. Hogwarts, for example.

His father walked towards him and sat on the bed as he slowly extended his hand towards Turais, giving him plenty of time to shrink away from his touch. But Turais didn't resist as he felt his anger melted away as Orion clasped Turais' hand. A moment later, he asked softly, "These rituals are highly dangerous, so I am glad all of us escaped unharmed. So, do you forgive me, Turais?"

"There is nothing to forgive, father. You did your best to protect us. I should apologize for lashing out at you. I'm sorry, father," Turais apologized sincerely.

"I will not accept your apology if you won't accept mine, son."

"Fine, apology accepted," Turais rolled his eyes, but grinned weakly at his father.

"Apology accepted as well," Orion smiled softly back. "But that was very brave of you, Turais, what you did back there. You thought I was going to kill Sirius but you still jumped in front of him."

"Father, just like you, I will protect Siri and Reggie with my dying breath," Turais said fiercely.

Orion nodded.

"Should we place a False Memory Charm on mother to convince her that Sirius has shown his magic?" Turais asked his father as he kicked a small pebble into the pond where a few tropical birds floated lazily. Lord Sewlyn told Turais that they were Black-faced spoonbills and are native in Southeast Asia.

"No, your mother has mastered Occlumency, which protects her thoughts and memories from any attack even when she is unconscious or asleep. We won't be able to alter her memories. I would have done it a long time ago if it was possible," Orion said.

They were walking along a trail that circled the small pond behind Selwyn Cottage. Orion revealed that he had returned to 12 Grimmauld Place while Turais was unconscious to check on Regulus and his wife. He found Walburga asleep under the Sleeping Hex Turais cast. Regulus was also asleep, likely recuperating from being under a False Memory Charm. Orion placed him under a Healing Trance to ensure that he is rested and not to awaken until they return. Now, they were discussing about how to take their next steps.

"Does Occlumency protect her from the removal of memory?"

"I don't believe so," Orion frowned and thought about it for a moment. "If organized properly, thoughts and memories are just compartments in the mind while Occlumency provides the metal shields that surround each compartment., The removal of memories will just be removing the compartment along with the metal encasing. But the issue becomes this. How do I identify which compartment to remove without observing its content?"

"Find the least connected and least compact compartment."

The more recent the memories were formed, the less time it has to connect with other memories and to condense; hence, they tend to be more loosely unravelled. Especially given that mother was unconscious ever since, her mind would not have had a chance to process her memories yet.

"And why would you know that, Turais?"

"I read it from the library," Turais lied smoothly. "There was a book on Memory Charms and the functions of the mind."

Turais remembered when he worked alongside the Obliviators and learnt how they determined which memories to delete and which ones to alter. They showed him how long-term memories were tightly coiled and hidden deep within the mind to preserve mental capacity, only surfacing and unraveling when summoned. Short-term and recent memories floated freely at the surface and were loosely bundled together and more dynamic as information was rapidly gained and lost; hence, easier to be manipulated and altered.

"So that solves the first problem, which leads to our second problem. What will our cover story be? Should I tell her when she wakes that Sirius' magic manifested in self-defense and knocked us both out cold for a few hours due to the magic backlash?"

"That will work. But she will need to witness Sirius' magic before she will be satisfied," Turais commented. Orion sighed.

"That was what I struggled to solve for the past months. I was unwilling to force Sirius to perform magic. This plan will hinge on Sirius being able to perform _some _magic in front of her. But I worry he won't be able to, especially not after today's traumatic events. Then again, since he has felt the magic within him, I think it would be easier for his to draw from it. But I will have to confirm with Sirius when we head back," Orion said as they fell into a comfortable silence. Then Orion spoke again, "I also wonder if I should _Obliviate _Sirius to spare him the emotional upheaval from today. But then, I worry that he will not be able to perform magic without his memory of being able to do it the first time."

"I don't think you should wipe his memory. He should know about his mother's cruelty, especially when he is the innocent victim of all our action..." Turais pointed out. This happened because of Walburga's unworldly cruelty, Orion's cowardice, and Turais' misguided inaction - they were all responsible. "As for Regulus... is it safe to perform a Reverse Memory Charm on him -"

"I'll ask Sirius if he wants his memory removed, but I can't perform the Reverse Memory Charm on Regulus," Orion interrupted fiercely. "He's too young and his brain is not fully developed yet. It is unwise to place him under a Memory Charm to begin with, let alone another one to reverse it hours later. I can't risk any more damage to him that what she has already done."

Turais acknowledged the challenge silently. It was then followed by a lull in the conversation as they silent watched the spoonbills waddle across the still waters.

"Did you know he was really convinced that he was a squib?" Turais spoke up after a while. "That's why we were up in the bathroom. Sirius was crying because he thought he was getting disowned and abandoned."

"I know," Orion said solemnly, "I questioned Sirius when he seemed so calm about the entire situation. I guess I have severely underestimated how perceptive children are."

Turais couldn't agree more.

"For the record, I understand your intentions now. But I still don't agree with how you decided to pull the rug over every one's eyes instead of standing up to mother," Turais said delicately.

Despite Turais' tight control over his tone to not sound scolding, Orion still flinched at the words.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to stand up against your mother's side of the family," said Orion weakly, avoiding his gaze. "I guess I'm sorry for many things -"

"Father," Turais interrupted before Orion became maudlin and sorrowful, "Everything is fine now. Let's look forward and prevent this from occurring ever again."

Orion nodded and Turais started to turn and walk back when Orion reached out to grab his arm.

"Turais, just before we head back. I would like to ask how to came to obtain all your knowledge. I have always found your maturity and wisdom to be way beyond your years. Did you know that?"

"I do not know, father. Perhaps this is magic's way of keeping me in control of my powers," Turais offered, silently scolding himself for not sounding like an eight-year-old.

"Perhaps. I've also come to learn that the world works in mysterious ways." Orion's expression turned somber and said quietly, "You make me a proud father, Turais, but I hope I make you proud too."

Turais remained quiet for a long moment, pondering on the question. Despite everything that has happened and his disapproval of Orion's subterfuge, he found that he already had his answer.

"Father," Turais said softly, "You do."

* * *

"Hey Siri, how are you feeling?" Turais asked Sirius, who has just woken up from his well-deserved rest.

"M'kay," Sirius muttered groggily as he rubbed his puffy eyes. "Are _you _okay? You _died _."

"No, I did not die. Didn't father explain to you what has happened? I was just very tired, so tired that I could not move at all," Turais said calmly. "Anyways, you can do magic! How amazing is that? You can go to Hogwarts like you always wanted."

Instead of cheering up, Sirius continued to look dejected. "Turais, I'm getting disowned by father, I -"

"Hey, Siri. You're not getting disowned -"

"But father doesn't want me -"

"No, Siri. Father loves you very much. He did it to protect you. Because living without being able to do magic is dangerous. Do you remember Uncle Alphard and his pranks with fire? If you cannot do magic, you cannot protect yourself." Turais lied a little to simplify the events and make it more understandable for a seven-year-old.

"So, does that me I will be going home with you then? Will I get to see Reggie again?" Sirius looked decidedly more excited at the thought of returning home.

"Yes you will," Turais tried to calm Sirius, who was jumping up and down on the couch and shouting happily. "_ But _. But, you will need to show mother that you can do magic when you see her. Can you do that?"

Sirius paled at the mention of his mother. Turais doesn't blame him for he too was a bit traumatized to learn how cruel she was, first-hand.

"I think so?"

"Siri, this is very important. Mother must see you perform some magic, _any magic _. Or else, we will be in big trouble and we don't want that."

Sirius nodded.

"So… do you remember how you felt when you wanted to protect me?"

"Yes."

"What did you feel?"

"Something warm in here." Sirius pointed at his sternum.

"Great, Siri! What you felt was your magical core. The place where your magic comes from." Turais proceeded to pull out a feather quill that Lord Selwyn kindly provided. "Siri, can you direct that warmth in your body and lift this quill up without touching it?"

"I'll try," Sirius spoke softly, eyeing the feather quill apprehensively as though it would pounce on him at any time.

"Relax and take your time. I know you can do it. Just think _very hard _that you want to lift the quill," Turais said encouragingly as he placed the quill on the armrest of the couch.

Sirius stared intently at the quill and scrunched his face up in concentration. His entire body tensed as his hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and twisted. After a few moments, he realized that the quill was not moving at all. His face slowly morphed into a look of disappointment until he heard Turais's laughter and turned to _look down _at his delighted smile.

Hearing the commotion, Orion entered the room to the sight of Sirius sitting on a couch that was hovering halfway up the wall above Turais's head.

"Father, I am floating! I can do magic!"

Orion felt a strong tug in his heart. "I see you, son. I see you."

* * *

After thanking the Selwyns profusely for their help and hospitality, they returned to their home. Frankly, Turais felt a bit strange to roam the eerily silent halls that they were trying so desperately to escape from mere hours ago. It was also peculiar to see the step where he spent one night eavesdropping in shock and depression with his father beside him. Orion, sensing his eldest son's distress, wrapped his right arm around him and gave him a gentle rub.

Turais leaned into his side, gaining comfort that his love in his father was not misplaced. While his father confessed to believing in pureblood supremacy, he was relatively moderate in his views. Most important of all, however, was that he was a loving and self-sacrificing father. Although the fact that he was willing to push away Sirius instead of confronting Walburga was a huge red flag for Turais, he could _juuuust_ forgive him for his good intentions. Although he swore he would keep an eye on his father from now on and take on the responsibility of protecting Sirius more fully.

Turais thought back on all the fond memories he shared with his father and was glad that all of them were genuine and real. Based on this fact alone, Turais can forgive his father's views, as it was just an unquestioned part in his father's upbringing. He can work on changing that in the future.

However, he certainly felt no love lost for his mother. The relationship between her and her sons was tenuous at best. And in light of recent events, her only redeeming quality as a providing mother has all but disappeared.

"I will never forgive her, you know that right?" Turais spoke quietly.

"I don't expect you to. Turais, I will be frank with you. We had a loveless marriage since the beginning, but I cared for her as a bedmate and a fellow cousin who also suffered from an arranged marriage. However, the first time she thought of casting Sirius away was when any affection I had for her withered away. But for Sirius and Regulus' sake, I will endure. And I hope you will as well."

"Don't worry, father. I will. But if anything -"

"If anything happens, both you and I will protect them. You have my word, Turais," Orion said solemnly as Orion squeezed his shoulder tightly.

* * *

Everything went according to plan. Orion successfully removed the memories of this morning from Walburga's mind and when he revived her, he told her the pre-established story. As anticipated, she immediately demanded Sirius to demonstrate his magic, who leapt at the opportunity to explode all the mounted house elf heads that lined the stairs. Walburga narrowed her eyes but said nothing, silently acknowledging that Sirius could remain. Kreacher, however, wailed at the sight of destruction when summoned and glared viciously behind Sirius' back ever since.

Regulus woke up with no recollection of that morning's events as his memories were removed by his mother. Orion decided to provide a watered-down version of what happened and removing the "killing Sirius" bit of the story because Regulus wouldn't understand what that meant at his age.

"So mother tried to make Sirius leave because he can't do magic... and he is staying now because he can do magic?" Regulus repeated.

"Yes, that's right!" Orion said as he ruffled the hair of his youngest.

"Well, that's not nice... although Siri always steals all my sugar mice and makes me sad, I don't want him to leave..."

Turais was torn between telling Regulus the entire truth or keeping his mouth shut. He ultimately chose to compromise and made a promise to himself that he would tell him the full story when he was older.

Sirius, however, was adamant that he wanted to keep his memories intact, for it was "the most exciting day of his life". Orion eyed him worriedly and Turais could only snicker internally. He wondered if some things will always remain constant across all timelines despite everything else changing.

On the same note, Turais feared that his presence has already fundamentally altered some things beyond his control. While his presence as a shield for Sirius and Regulus against Walburga's influence was ultimately a positive thing, this event showed that Sirius' accidental magic presentation made might have been suppressed due to all the magic he had done near him - he might have been the culprit who inadvertently placed Sirius in a serious situation. He was only lucky enough to discover the plot and salvage it.

As unwilling to admit the truth as he was, he knew that he has overestimated his abilities to protect his brothers. He couldn't even keep them away from the house's defence, which he was blindsided by... it was so stupid of him to leave the escape plan so late in hindsight. But maybe a part of him was secretly in denial all along... Turais was just glad his trust was not misplaced in this case.

But still, Turais felt so uncertain of the future once again.

* * *

_December 25, 1966 (Sunday)_

_ 'Avis. Oppugno paulo.'_

Three yellow birds appeared and fluttered gently as it chased a delightedly screaming Regulus around the Christmas tree. It was Regulus' first time at the Black family Christmas gathering despite being five years old. Regulus was magically-sensitive, as the family has discovered last Christmas when he suffered from a magical backlash and fainted when Pollux Black's family, including the three Black sisters, arrived. After progressively introducing him to all the Black family members through planned family visits, he was allowed to stay for the party this year.

Bellatrix continued the holiday tradition to single out and torment Sirius, who can now protect himself somewhat by sending electrical shocks at her whenever she touched him. Orion, realizing that Turais was uncomfortable being demanded to showcase his magic after mentioning it to him once, refused any requests fielded from the family members. But in return, he occasionally performed magic to entertain his brothers and to quell any rumours that might distress Orion.

After the entire ordeal, the father and son duo, and Sirius to an extent, were more transparent and trusting of each other than ever before. Sirius, who was never really comfortable in his own skin due to his internalized fear of being disowned, grew in confidence and became visibly more comfortable around his family, especially around Orion and Turais. But that also caused Sirius to want to be around them every waking moment, much to their exasperation.

Wondering where Orion went and wanting to get away from Sirius for a moment, Turais distracted his brother with the help of his dog Patronus, Padfoot, and escaped to search the Black Manor. He was walking down a darkened hallway when he heard Arcturus and his father in a discussion. Turais peeked through the door and saw them lounging near the fireplace in the study. On the opposite corner of the room was a door that connects to the main ballroom where the party was.

"Son, you cannot continue to keep Turais away from Ministry balls and other party invitations, lest someone starts to spread unfavourable rumours. As the old saying goes, there are only so many times one can be taken ill with Spattergroit before others diagnose it as Obscurus," Arcturus scolded his son, "In fact, I have already accepted the invitation for the upcoming Malfoy ball on his behalf."

Every year, the Ministry Ball on Halloween, the Malfoy Ball during Easter Break, and the Black Ball on Winter Solstice are the three most prestigious and important balls in the Wizarding community. All the most important figures and politicians were in attendance. Turais has been actively avoided them because he hated socializing, but it seemed as though his period of hiding was over.

"What?" Orion spluttered. "Father, Turais -"

"- is the pride of the family and he has nothing to hide. Abraxas Malfoy has been making moves in the Ministry recently and I will not allow his power grab to continue anymore. I need the others to see the future Lord Black as a powerful, worthy leader, especially in such troubling times when leadership is weak and even rebel groups are jostling for power," Arcturus said sternly, not allowing any concessions. "It wouldn't be so if _you _were more competent."

An icy silence befell the duo that the cackling hearth nearby could not thaw.

At his son's silence, he continued unperturbedly, "I have been receiving news that a group who called themselves the Knights of Walpurgis has been amassing followers. While I have no love for the current Ministry, if my sources are correct, this _cult _, friend or foe, is becoming too powerful for my liking. They will soon threaten our standing and we must present a worthy fourth option in the Blacks, apart from the Malfoy-backed coalition, muggle-loving Dumbledore, and this band of hooligans."

So Voldemort has still been recruiting people in the name of Knights of Walpurgis at this point in time. The Death Eaters were still an unknown group of Voldemort's elites hidden from the public.

"I understand, father -"

"I don't need your _understanding_," Arcturus said dismissively. "What I need is your cooperation. Without Turais, our influence will be slowly snuffled out until we are forced to align with one of those three options. We have lost enough time because of you. We must seize this last opportunity and we _cannot _allow our power to slip any further."

"Hear, hear. Lord Black has finally decided to do the sensible thing and uphold the family prestige," Pollux remarked snidely as he entered the room from the other door, "Arcturus."

Pollux didn't acknowledge Orion's presence as he settled into his chair.

"Pollux," Arcturus said with a subtle hint of disgust, "Congratulations on the betrothal between your eldest granddaughter and the Lestrange boy. I look forward to the wedding invitations. But, as I was just telling my son, Turais will be attending the Malfoy ball come March and that I would gladly relay the interesting tales from the event to you afterwards."

Arcturus smirked as Pollux tightened his grip on his glass. Pollux cleared his throat before continuing. "That won't be necessary. And also, you mean _our _grandson, Arcturus. I keep having to remind you, but I cannot fault you for your old age."

Arcturus scowled as Pollux continued. "Anyways, I've gathered news that Lord Selwyn and his heir has returned to Britain and will be making their first official social appearance at the Ball."

"Indeed, I heard from Yaxley that Heir Selwyn is applying for a position at St. Mungo's," Arcturus added, "A noble profession."

"A job unbefitting for an heir from such an old family. What a disappointment for the supposed proud return of the Selwyns," Pollux sneered, his voice filled with contempt, "I wonder if his heir is even pure-blooded."

"Don't get too excited now, Pollux. Lord Selwyn married the youngest sister of the late Lord Greengrass, Carina Greengrass. She travelled to Hong Kong for vacation and never returned. It was quite the scandal if you recall, unless you are succumbing to _your _old age," Arcturus returned, "But my biggest concern is whether Lord Selwyn will align with us or with Dumbledore. The vote for Chief Warlock is this summer and his presence will only serve to muddy the water."

"He is already Chief Mugwump and the Head of Hogwarts. His election as Chief Warlock will give him too much power. This will mark the end of the Wizarding World and I feel like as the Head of our family, you're not doing enough to stop this madness," Pollux accused.

"What are you suggesting, Pollux? I am already funneling gold towards MacMillan's campaign."

"We both know MacMillan doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore, not in this political climate. What we need is meaningful change _outside _the Ministry," Pollux spoke in a low hiss. "Rosier recently told me that his eldest boy, Emery, has joined a group called the Knights of Walpurgis. Their leader, Lord Voldemort, as he calls himself, wants to re-establish pureblood dominance. A noble goal worthy of our support." Pollux interpreted Arcturus's raised eyebrows as a look of surprise and smiled gleefully.

"And you have met with this, _Lord Voldemort _?" Arcturus inquired, intrigued.

"Indeed," Pollux spoke, enthused. "He was a handsome, charming, and humble young man in his late thirties, from what I can tell. He commented on his worries about the future of the world being ransacked by mudbloods and Muggles and spoke to me of his lofty goals to reform the wizarding world and to honour the pureblood and Magical traditions. In addition, he made it plenty clear that he was strongly opposed to Dumbledore's meddling."

"If he is in his late thirties, he should have still been in Hogwarts when you were studying there, son. Have you heard of this person?" Arcturus turned to his son.

"No, I do not believe I have heard that name before, father. Father Pollux, did this Lord Voldemort disclose who else was in his cause?" Orion asked.

"I remember he mentioned he was closest friends with the Averys, Lestranges, Mulcibers, and the Notts with whom he went to school with. But he most wished to seek the alliance of Blacks," Pollux stated proudly.

"Of course he'd say that, we Blacks are the most influential Wizarding family in Britain. I was surprised that he did not seek out our support sooner," Arcturus sniffed. "If he approaches you again, please send him my regards and sympathy towards his cause. However, I would like to see how this election will play out before advancing."

"If you wish, I can put you in contact with him directly," Pollux suggested.

"It will not be necessary at this point, Pollux. All in due time."

* * *

_January 27, 1967 (Friday)_

"What do you think of the Knights of Walpurgis?" Turais asked his father.

Orion hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I would not even ask how you know about them, Turais. But I have been in contact with a couple of acquaintances who are associated with the group and from what I've gathered, they are supportive of initiating the necessary chances to return the Wizarding World back to its proper roots. I fear that the Ministry has strayed too far from its root and turned its back on tradition and culture that are quintessential to our existence."

"What if they resorted to violence and murder to achieve their goal? Will that change your mind?" asked Turais.

Orion fell silent as he pondered the difficult question posed by his son. In the end, he simply said, "I believe in necessary sacrifices for the greater good."

Turais thought that statement on its own was perfectly acceptable. But where does one draw the line and at what cost? Turais didn't think there was an easy answer to that question. He also silently reminded himself that currently, Voldemort and the Death Eaters were not instigating violence and crimes yet. So at this point, there is no plausible reason for Orion to not believe in them as his views perfectly aligned with theirs.

"What does grandfather Arcturus think?" he asked.

"Your grandfather is a shrewd man, Turais, as he should be in order to stay in the top circles of society. He has allegiance to no one but to his family. I believe he agrees, in principle, with the goals of this group. However, the obscurity of their leader displeases him. And he will not, like everything he is affiliated with, commit to a single cause unless he is out of options. That's why you are going to the Malfoy ball in March. All of the influential officials and Lords will be in attendance and your grandfather would like to showcase you and your powers to the world. If successful, he can hold off from placing his bets because he has you. I'm sorry I cannot shield you from this commitment."

"I know you've tried, father. I also understand that grandfather would rather others to rally around a Black than the Blacks rallying around anyone else, especially not Malfoy or Dumbledore or some unknown variable," Turais sighed.

"Again, I don't know where you have heard all this, Turais. But you are correct," said Orion.

"Father, will you join them, the Knights?" asked Turais.

"Your grandfather will not allow me even if I wanted to, Turais. But no, I have no intention to join them as of now. These are turbulent times and I will not allow myself to make the wrong choice by aligning myself with the losing side and endangering my family."

"Thank you, father. I just worry," Turais said, appeased for now.

"Me too, son. But please believe me when I say you three are the most important in my life."


	9. Battlelines Drawn

**Chapter 9**

**Battlelines Drawn**

* * *

**Warning: Mentions of child abuse. Please be advised.**

* * *

August 29, 1966 (Monday)

_AUSTRALIA WINS 415TH QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_

by A. Carnierus, Quidditch Correspondent

_Royston Idlewind Ends Chaser Career with Top Trophy_

_After an exhilarating final against the evenly-matched Syrian National Quidditch Team yesterday, captain and star Chaser Royston Idlewind was able to lead the Australian team to victory. In addition to his superb goal scoring that amounted to more than half the total goals scored in that match, he was able to force the other team to commit technical fouls against him..._

* * *

_February 21, 1967 (Tuesday)_

The Malfoy ball was in two weeks and Turais was at a loss for what to do.

Ever since Christmas, Walburga has been jumping at every opportunity to preach about pureblood supremacy and Voldemort's noble goals to them whenever Orion was out conducting business. Turais suspected it was Pollux's idea. And everytime Walburga finished her lectures, Turais immediately dragged his brothers up into his room and try to undo the damage, calling for his brothers to be open-minded and not accepting everything at face value. While Sirius was clearly not taken by her words (he has been cold towards her ever since the incident on his seventh birthday last year) and was firmly entrenched in Turais' side, Turais could see that Regulus was torn between believing his eldest brother or his mother.

Turais has mentioned Walburga's actions to Orion and he has since heard several arguments that culminated into actual fights with Orion storming away from the house. However, with his father spending an increasing amount of time outside the house, Walburga had plenty more opportunities to continue to corner them while ignoring her husband's wrath.

Therefore, the ball was the perfect opportunity to display his hidden Parseltongue skill. By broadcasting his ability so publicly, it would strengthen his hand against his mother when he bargained with her. He could threaten to leave the family, which would lead the family to fall in disgrace if anyone knew that they parted with a Parselmouth heir, in exchange for her compliance on many issues. At the same time, he could discourage those who were undecided on whether to join Voldemort or not by presenting himself as a worthy leader in a tradition, pureblood heir as opposed to an enigma. Arcturus would also have a strengthened hand with a Parselmouth Heir and decreased incentive for him to join Voldemort's cause, indirectly protecting Sirius and Regulus from his influence.

However, he also feared that the news of his ability would reach Voldemort's ears and instantly make him a target. Turais did not want that to happen for he wished to stay under the radar and focus on finding out who Prometheus was while waiting for the right time to strike against Voldemort once the Horcruxes were at their rightful places.

Death, once again, was silent on the matter. So an important decision laid in his hands, and he would have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

_March 19, 1967 (Sunday)_

The day of the Malfoy ball has arrived. For the first time since he could remember, Turais was going to a public social event without his brothers since they were born. At the crack of dawn, Kreacher woke him up by banging a soup ladle on a metal pot right beside his ear. Turais thought the house elf was rather fond of him considering he would've poured a bucket of icy water on him if he was Sirius.

Sleepily, Turais did not remember much about what happened in the next couple of hours. He felt hands, items, and spells touching almost every part of his body constantly and when it finally stopped, he suddenly found himself in front of mirror dressed in a set of smartly cut wizarding robes with impeccable hair. Green lines traced the hems of his otherwise pure black robes, which accented his eyes very well. Then, the next second, he was quickly shuffled out of his room and into the living room where a coat-hanger stood. A label flashing the words "Port-on-call, departing in one minute from 12 Grimmauld Place to Malfoy Manor" was stuck sideways along the length of the stand. His parents directed him to grab onto the coat-hanger and after a few seconds standing awkwardly in dead silence, the family was Portkey-ed away.

Turais spun and flailed his arms trying to remain standing. Orion grabbed his robe to steady him, amused, while Walburga scowled at his undignified manners. He looked up sheepishly. Fortunately, he was saved from a dressing down by his mother as Lucius Malfoy approached.

Turais never imagined what Lucius would look like as a child and yet here he was, a thirteen-year-old boy, walking towards him. He had beautiful straight, long blonde hair that grew past his shoulders and a perfect yet impersonal smile - a picture-perfect example of a properly groomed pureblood heir.

"Heir Black, Mistress Black, Heir Apparent Black. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Please excuse my father, as he is currently attending to the arrival of Lord Black," he spoke as they left the arrival chamber and stepped into the entrance hallway. Turais noted that there was a significant gathering of guests milling in the ballroom beyond the hallway.

"Thank you, Heir Malfoy. How is Hogwarts treating you?" Turais heard Orion initiate a polite conversation with Lucius.

Uninterested with the dialogue, he let his eyes wander around the magnificent halls accented exquisitely with various items. Artworks, a combination of marble sculptures and paintings of Greek gods, lined the grey-carpeted hallway. Gathered knots of flowers, all of which are pale white - lilies, magnolia, and pincushions - appeared on every marble column while wisteria streamed elegantly from the arches above.

As he was marvelling at the tasteful decorations that lined sumptuously over most surfaces, he passed by a group and caught glimpses of a conversation that perked his interest, more specifically, one of the boys. Turais edged closer to his target, pretending to be casually wandering.

"Why is that mudblood Minister here?" He turned towards the voice and saw a group of teenagers huddled together. A girl was glaring viciously at the Minister's direction.

_ 'Perfect.'_

Eyeing his parents who were now engrossed in a conversation with some other Lords, Turais quietly slipped away from his parents and approached the group.

"Because he's the bloody Minister for Magic, Violet," the boy beside her hissed.

"I know that, Brutus, but he shouldn't be. My father has been saying for years that Dumbledore will ruin the Wizarding world and now look, a _mudblood _that he supports has finally come to defile our party. I don't understand why Lord Malfoy invited him."

"So he can poison his food and kill him?" a third, shorter boy said hopefully.

"No! Obviously Lord Malfoy is trying to cosy up with the Minister! All the high-ranking ministry officials are here, just look around you," the girl called Violet scanned the room and caught Turais looking back at her. "Who are you, _kid _, and why are you eavesdropping?"

"Hello, I am Turais Black, Heir Apparent of the House of Black. And you are?" Turais said calmly, extending his hand.

She took his hand.

"Oh, so you are the mysterious Heir Black that everyone is talking about. My name is Violet Travers and these are my friends, Brutus Nott, Cepheus Yaxley, and Pertinax Avery. "

"Pleasure to meet you all," Turais said, "So, are you all studying at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Nott is a fourth-year while the rest of us are sixth-years. But my father is considering to transfer me to Durmstrang instead of studying under Muggle-loving Dumbledore but I don't want to because it will ruin my NEWT studies," Yaxley said.

"I see. So I suppose you all can do magic then?" Turais asked.

"Of course!" Nott exclaimed, affronted.

"Show me," demanded Turais.

"No, not right now. We're not supposed to, the trace -" Nott said.

"The trace on your wands won't work with so many wizards and witches around." Turais gestured at the crowd, then goaded him. "Or is it just because you can't? Because _I _can. _Avis. _ " His wiggled his finger and a flock of yellow birds appeared above his head and flew out the window. He looked back down at Nott and smirked.

"Really now, Black. That spell is simple. We learnt that in second year. Watch this!" Nott pulled out his wand from his robe.

"Brutus, stop!" Yaxley hissed, "There's -"

Nott ignored him and wordlessly conjured up a dog. It yipped as it appeared mid-air and landed on the floor. Nott looked at him smugly.

"_Idiot!_" Yaxley exclaimed as he watched the calamity unfold before his eyes, but fortunately Nott was too engrossed in showing-off to notice his warning. Turais was pleased that the rumours of Nott being as bright as a packet of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was accurate.

"Watch _this _," Turais smirked as he transfigured the dog when it was in the air, mid-jump, into a silver dagger. And then, before the dagger fell to the ground, he transformed it into a badger. Frightened by the people and noise, it proceeded to curl up into a furry ball. Turais proceeded to vanish it. Both spells were fourth year Transfiguration Spells.

"Really? A badger?" Nott asked, unimpressed. Turais saw the adults around them looking at their group, amused at the magic display.

"Yes, to represent you and your house, Nott. From what I saw, you're clearly a Hufflepuff - all work, no achievement," Turais spited him and stoked his anger. He sent a silent apology to all the Hufflepuffs he knew.

_ 'Please conjure a snake. Please conjure a snake.'_

"You little bastard, I'll show you what true _Slytherin _house pride looks like. _Serpensortia _!" A large green garden snake fell to the ground.

_ 'Thanks, Nott. Just what I needed.'_

"Brutus! What are you doing? Why are you conjuring up a snake -" An old man bellowed as he made his way through the group towards them.

_ 'Too many people. Needs... to hide,' _Turais heard the snake hiss as it searched for an exit.

_ "Hey, don't leave yet!" _Turais hissed at the snake as it turned away from the group. The snake snapped its head around and looked up at Turais. Turais heard the sudden silence that filled the space, but he ignored it. Satisfied with how the scenario played out, he knelt down and continued. _"Hi, my name is Turais... What is... your name?"_

_ "You s...peak?" _The group gasped as they saw the snake slither right up to Turais's face but did not attack.

_ "Yes, I s...peak. S...orry for bringing you here right into the middle of a huge crowd."_

_ "No worries..., human. I am honoured to meet a human s...peaker. But can I hide in your robes…? The floor is... too cold."_

_ "S...ure."_

With his verbal permission, Turais felt the snake crawl around his feet and wound his way up under his robe and finally draped around his shoulders.

"What is happening here?"

Suddenly, a middle-aged man with pure white hair and icy blue eyes appeared with Turais's parents and his grandfather behind him. Turais and the snake turned and looked towards him.

"He… he talked to the snake, Lord Malfoy," Nott spoke blisteringly.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I was just asking them to show me some magic and _he _conjured up a snake. I heard it said it was too cold so I offered him my body heat," Turais pointed his finger at Nott while managing the most innocent, puppy-eyes look that he could muster (learnt from Sirius) while stroking the snake softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Abraxas stared at him for a long moment, his lips thinning, before he snapped his attention towards Lord Nott and hissed. "Armand, can you please explain why your son would think it was a good idea to perform underaged magic in a room full of _Ministry officials _?"

Both Notts paled at the realization. "I do apologize for my son's behaviour, Abraxas. Brutus, apologize at once!"

Nott glared at Turais, his face turning red as his hair in shame and humiliation. At his father's stern gaze, he gave a deep bow and muttered through his gritted teeth, "I'm sorry, Lord Malfoy. Please excuse my unacceptable behaviour. I will reflect on my misdeeds."

"See that you do, Heir Nott, or the next time you will not get off so easily," Abraxas glared at the tipped head once more before disappearing back into the crowd.

_ "Are you in trouble, human?" _The snake hissed in his ear.

_ "I don't know." _He hissed back as he observed his family, rooted in their spots. Although they maintained a calm and controlled appearance, Turais knew from the look in their eyes that they were shocked in awe and, for his mother, in a rage.

_ "Maybe." _However, Turais was not concerned about his mother, but how his decision has affected the future, and most importantly, Voldemort's plans.

* * *

"How dare you not inform us of such a talent, you wicked child!" Walburga slammed the kitchen door at his brothers' faces behind her.

Turais' Parselmouth ability spread like wildfire during the Ball and was the sole topic of conversation for the night. Lord Malfoy was not pleased by how he got upstaged by an eight-year-old, especially the Black heir, at his own ball. After they returned home, his mother physically dragged him into the kitchen, ignoring Sirius and Regulus completely as they walked by.

"Because I just discovered it?" Turais feigned innocence, though knowing it was probably a fruitless endeavour.

"Cut the act, Turais. I know what you were trying to do," Arcturus spoke fierly. But despite the irritation, Turais also noticed the underlying mirth and approval in his eyes.

"Yes, Turais, can you explain your actions? I know you must have goaded Nott into conjuring a snake, but why?" Orion sounded exhausted and Turais felt a bit guilty. But he pushed on for it was necessary. He will apologize to his father afterwards.

Turais looked at his mother's enraged expression and turned his innocent smile into a devilish smirk. "Because now I have leverage," Turais purred, "So you cannot dismiss my abilities."

"Leverage for _what _?" Arcturus asked sharply, although Turais could see no true anger in his eyes. Turais continued to direct his words at his mother.

"If you don't yield to my demands. I'll leave the House of Black. Can you just imagine the faces of your fellow Lords when they hear you've run off a Parselmouth heir? I won't have to worry as there is no doubt any family will accept me if I wed their daughter simply because of my gift -"

"You insolent brat! _Crucio! _" Walburga pulled out her wand and before he could react, the Unforgivable slammed into him as he felt thousands of knives stabbing on every inch of his skin and burying into his body.

His throat tore out a blood-curdling scream.

But before he knew it, it was over. He panted heavily as he found him lying on the floor.

His father was hovering over his body as Turais registered his father's distress and immense concern. Behind him, he saw Arcturus with his wand pointed at his mother while she was tied up on a chair, her face contorting with anger although no sound was made.

Wincing at his aching body and ignoring his father's concerns for the moment, he stumbled back onto his feet and placed both hands onto the table, steadying himself. He stared directly into his mother's eyes and spoke calmly, "I did it because now I can demand you to stop forcing your pureblood fanatic views on Sirius and Regulus; I can demand you to stop forcing them to join the Knights; and I can demand you to never harm a single hair on them."

"What else do you want from this stunt you've pulled tonight?" Arcturus turned and looked at him.

"Grandfather, I am Heir Black, and I refuse to bow down to a man who operates under a pseudonym for he won't wear his family name with pride. I refuse to believe in a cause that lurks in the shadows, unwilling to be judged by the whole of society based on its true merits. And I disagree with their goals to eliminate all those without pure blood. Who will man the shops? Who will run the trains? Without them, do you expect purebloods to stoop to such a level? Also, I don't need to tell others I am superior for I know that I am, both in blood and in magic. And I surely won't waste my time interacting with them more than necessary," Turais said vehemently. He didn't truly believe in everything he just said, but he needed to appeal to Arcturus without being too overtly progressive.

There was a dead silence.

"Head back to your room with your father right now", Arcturus commanded. "Your mother and I have something we need to discuss, _privately _. Make sure to bring your brothers up with you."

Arcturus flicked his wand at the door. As it opened, Turais saw Sirius and Regulus fall onto the ground in one heap of tangled limbs, blinking at them blankly.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, father," Turais spoke when they returned to his bedroom with Sirius and Regulus in tow, staring at his father's clenched fist. The three brothers were sitting on Turais's bed while Orion sat on a chair by the opposite wall, leaning over and staring down between his knees. Sirius and Regulus were each on one of his sides, wrapping their arms fiercely around his shoulders and tucking their hair in the crooks of his neck. If he could ignore the tension, Turais would have probably laughed at his two brothers-turned-koalas.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you before I did what I did. I will apologize for that. But I will not apologize for doing what is necessary to keep Sirius and Regulus out of harm's -"

"When you screamed after Walburga cast the curse, it felt as though I was placed under it as well. I felt my heart ripped into shreds, slice by slice," Orion looked up at him, distraught. Sirius and Regulus shuddered in his arms as well.

"I'm sorry, fa -"

"Don't apologize, son. You have shown far more courage and moral fibre than most adults I've ever known. I understand why you've done it. It's just… this responsibility you speak of should be mine to bear, as your father. I can't help but feel I have failed -" Orion's shoulder lifted and fell again.

"Stop, father. You have been a wonderful father, everything that I wanted and needed in a father," Turais said with conviction.

"You're the best father in the whole world," Sirius turned around to look at Orion.

Regulus nodded and said, "Best father… and best brother. Love you both."

"Yeah, best brother," Sirius added hastily after sticking his tongue out at his younger brother, annoyed that Regulus has beaten him to praising his older brother. Orion gave them a small, shy smile and Turais couldn't help but laugh as the tension rolled off his shoulders.

When his father met his gaze, Turais once again saw his favourite shade of grey. It was the ones he saw when he first laid his eyes on the wonderful man in front of him, the perfect balance between peacefulness and familial duty.

Turais calmed as he realized that all was well again. He released a chuckle and shook his head. Everything seemed so much brighter all of the sudden. Orion also chuckled and the younger brothers soon followed after. Laughter filled the room for a long time and they were so engrossed in it that they did not even notice a set of footsteps that paused outside the door before it retreated.

* * *

_March 20, 1967 (Monday)_

Walburga and Orion were suspiciously absent when Turais went down to the kitchen in the morning. Kreacher was cooking up his favourites, egg benedict with a side of fresh salad and buttered toast with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. As usual, Turais gave Kreacher gave a dazzling smile and his thanks as Kreacher walked away muttering something about "perfect, pureblood Heir", "lucky to serve as his house elf", and "unlike the horrible brother who blew up his ancestors' heads" under its breath.

Just when he was about to get up and search for his parents, he heard the front door open. He peeked through the kitchen door and saw his grandfather strolling down the hall. He stood up to greet his grandfather.

"Good morning, grandfather," Turais said as he entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair directly opposite of him.

"Good morning, Turais. You must be wondering why I'm here," Arcturus asked as he poured the tea that Kreacher just served him into a teacup. Turais settled down into his seat once more.

"I have an inkling, grandfather. But please elaborate, nonetheless."

Arcturus eyed him for a moment in silence before returning to his task of pouring milk and stirring the tea. "What you said yesterday, did you mean them?"

"Every single word," Turais said simply.

"Explain."

"I fail to see why a champion of blood purity would willingly refuse to use his family name. If he is serious about his cause and if he truly believed he is firmly on the side of justice, why does he have to hide? That, to me, suggests that he has something to hide. In comparison, his followers wear their names proudly. I will not follow a cause in which the leader does not subject himself to the same rules that he imposes on his followers. Furthermore, I have heard that he brands his most loyal followers with a mark on their forearm in return for their loyalty and service. It is laughable that one would be mad enough to willingly mark themselves permanently for another man, for it sounds like the branding of a slave to his master. I will not let myself, or my brothers, be branded as slaves to a leader that I do not believe in."

Arcturus did not motion for him to stop, so Turais continued. He needed to convince Arcturus so he had to amend a bit of his speech to make it progressive but not too otherworldly for Arcturus to swallow. "I believe that purebloods are magically more superior than those of less blood purity. However, I do not believe in the segregation, or removal of them from our society. On the contrary, we should do more to integrate them into our society. These people, who came from an entirely different world, never had the opportunity to learn about our world, our culture, and our traditions that we grew up with for every single moment of our lives since we were born. If we never provided the opportunity for them to learn about us, how can we now blame them for not knowing anything about us? That is just hypocrisy. Furthermore, without Muggleborns, we would have resorted to more in-breeding, and we don't need to look far to see the problems it causes. Just take a look at the Gaunt family, which descended into madness and poverty."

"Muggleborns also bring a lot of benefits to our world. For example, a Muggleborn invented the Banishing Charm. If we consider them, and by extension their inventions, worthless, why do we continue to use this Charm? We have to accept these Muggleborns as part of our lives and part of our society. If we, the Wizarding society, just cast our eyes further than the small community that we live in, we will see that the Muggles, despite not having magic, have made many advancements while we remained stagnant. In fact, did you know that Muggles have sent the first objects onto the Moon a few years ago? Can you tell me a spell or a wizard powerful enough to send anything to the Moon? I will not underestimate the resourcefulness of Muggles and their technologies for that will be our downfall, grandfather," Turais finished darkly.

He saw Arcturus deep in thought, his tea laying on the table, cool and abandoned. They sat in repressed silence, listening to the soft clanking of utensils in the background. Finally, Arcturus spoke, "Turais, you have given me a lot to think about."

Turais nodded as his grandfather stood up. He walked his grandfather to the front door. Before his grandfather stepped out onto the front steps, he turned to him and said, "What your mother did to you yesterday was unacceptable, not to a promising heir of the family. She will never lay a finger on you, nor your brothers, ever again."

"Thank you, grandfather," Turais said sincerely.

After a loud crack, he was left staring into the streets in deep thought as two adults strolled by, glazing their eyes unseeingly over his position.

* * *

1) The reveal of Turais' Parseltongue ability, 2) The Crucio scene, and 3) The talk between Arcturus and Turais are inspired by:

Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" - Chapter 3: The Disgruntled Lady and Chapter 4: The Annoyance Known As Bellatrix.


	10. The Lords and the Heirs

Hey everybody,

If you feel up for the challenge, please take a minute and comment the top 3 chapters that you liked the most from these 10 chapters and why. It will help me analyze my writing style and what I'm doing well. 😊 Thank you in advance.

We are officially in the double-digit count in chapter numbers! And the chapters will be uploaded on the same day on both platforms now, so hurray!

As we tumble towards the 70's and the start of the First Wizarding War, a lot will be happening from now on. How will Turais handle all the moving pieces? What will be happening behind the scenes without his knowledge? What has changed from the original timeline? How will he achieve his goals? What will he choose to do when every decision will have an unknown impact on the future?

Let me know your thoughts!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-09-28

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Lords and the Heirs**

* * *

January 29, 1967 (Sunday)

_NIMBUS JOINS THE RACE_

by A. Carnierus, Quidditch Correspondent

_How will Cleansweep, Comet, and Universal Compete?_

_The revolutionary Nimbus 1000, which features the ability to turn 360 degrees in mid-air, is bound to shake up the Quidditch Pitch. Despite today being the official release date for the broom, it has already received record-breaking pre-sale orders for the past month after the European Racing Broomstick Convention in Munich, Germany last December. The official spokesperson has already issued a statement last week stating that there was a backlog of orders and that no broomsticks will be available for purchase in-store until March. However, those interested can still pre-order through owl mail..._

* * *

_March 23, 1969 (Sunday)_

Four days ago marked the second anniversary since Turais last saw his mother.

After the Malfoy Ball two years ago, Walburga has permanently moved back to live with her parents at their residency in France under Arcturus' insistence. She had also been keyed out of all access to 12 Grimmauld Place. While not technically divorced, as purebloods never divorced, Orion told Turais that they were seperated in all ways but in name.

This living arrangement was a closely-kept secret as Arcturus used the family magic vested in him as Head of Black to forbid any of his family members from revealing this information to any non-Blacks and to forbid Walburga from ever appearing in the same location as her children. This meant that she has not been present in any of the family gatherings ever since. But it was only a matter of time when people realized that none of them were seen with Walburga in any events. Regardless, Turais was happy that her poisonous influence over Sirius and Regulus was removed.

Orion and his brothers transitioned into their new lives without the matriarch surprisingly easily, which further pointed out the lack of bonding between her and her children. Kreacher, who was unaware of the true reason of his Mistress' departure, blamed Sirius for "breaking his Mistress' heart" and was vicious to him in all ways short of physically harming him. Sirius took it in stride, especially when it was really not that much different from how Kreacher normally treated him since he destroyed all the mounted elf heads the day after his seventh birthday.

Since the Malfoy ball, Turais has went on to attend a handful of other Ministry balls and they all ended less dramatically than his first, to much of his relief. However, he remained at the center of attention and many lords and heirs, with the notable exception of Heir Nott, clamoured to capture his attention and to cultivate personal relations with the Parselmouth and future Lord Black.

Today, Orion and Turais was once again dressed up to attend the Malfoy Ball. Orion and Turais were not invited to the ball last year, which was unsurprising considering how the host was utterly upstaged by Turais the year before that. Therefore, Turais was surprised when he saw the invite three months ago, but Orion merely shrugged and said that Turais was now an important figure and that the Malfoys could not afford to publicly break relations with him anymore. Sirius was allowed to attend but he opted to stay with Regulus and Lucretia, who was baby-sitting them, as he cited it was too "stuffy and posh for his taste". Orion once again frowned at his behaviour, and he has been doing that quite frequently these days, but he relented.

At the ball, Turais found himself in the familiar routine of being introduced and re-introduced to various officials while making polite small-talks with other purebloods. The only person he felt genuine interest in conversing with was Carl Selwyn, who was soon entering his third year of residency at St. Mungo's in the Janus Thickey Ward, which specialized in Spell Damage.

Initially, Turais thought his immediate affinity with Carl was merely because Carl reminded him of Caelum, but he soon realized that he liked Carl as a separate entity as well.

"I've always been curious why you chose to specialize in Spell Damage, _Heir_ Sewlyn" Turais asked Carl as they walked out onto the balcony and enjoyed the fresh, evening breeze. The crescent moon shone serenely upon the dark Malfoy grounds with white peacocks dotted across the vast expanses.

"Well, _Heir Apparent _Black, I have always been interested in the subject, but if you were wondering if it had anything to do with _ the incident _, you would be correct. That did nudge me into that direction," Carl smiled, reminded by the circumstances surrounding their first meeting. "I don't know if I've told you. Although I would have loved to have a younger brother, I am glad it worked out for your family in the end."

"You can still have him if you want, he's a slobbering mess. Just say the word," Turais said jokingly, then sighed, "I love them so much, I will miss them when I leave for Hogwarts this coming September."

"Oh right, you are finally starting school. Sometimes I forget that you're not even eleven yet because of your mannerisms."

"So you're just calling me an old soul now," Turais jested.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Carl nudged him in the shoulder, laughing.

"Have you met anyone yet?" Turais asked Carl, prodding for information. From what he remembered in his past life, Caelum told him that his parents were both Healers. Turais knew his mother was a Rosier, same as their aunt and uncle who gained custody of them, but he knew nothing else.

He saw Carl's cheeks blush faintly. _ 'Ah hah, gotcha!' _

"Who is it?" Carl flushed darker. "A Muggleborn? Because I really don't care -"

"Shut up! It's a girl, and um, she's nice… and caring… and pretty." Carl stuttered, glancing behind him and whispered in a hushed voice. "I've not even told father yet, you're the only one who knows."

Turais motioned his fingers across like a zipper and threw the imaginary key away.

"So, what's her name?"

"Eva. Evangeline Rosier. She is an intern at the hospital right now. We first met a couple months ago during her rotation in my ward."

"Cool! I'm sure she is lovely. You're going to get married one day, I have a good feeling about her."

"Hey, aren't you too young to talk about love and marriage, Turais?" Carl scuffed his forehead. Turais swatted at his head and missed as the older boy ducked. "I still can't believe I am blushing about my romantic feelings to a ten-year-old."

"Don't feel embarrassed, Carl. I'm talking from experience. You have no idea how many marriage contracts my father and I turned down, especially since everyone heard I was a Parselmouth," Turais mused as Carl laughed at his plight. He punched him in the waist, _ hard _. "You arse, this is a terrible situation! Have some sympathy."

"Says the person who just got me to confess my deepest and darkest secrets," Carl smiled as Turais rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "At least your grandfather is not in a hurry to pair you up with someone, unlike my father. He's been trying to get me to marry and start a family since forever. And all those girls who have been circling around me..." He looked back at the ballroom and shuddered.

"Well, you are the most eligible bachelor -" Turais said and smirked, "- after me that is." They nudged each other and laughed some more before settling into a comfortable silence.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Carl decided to return to the ball while Turais decided to stay out on the balcony for a bit longer as he was not eager to join the crowd just yet. But in hindsight, it might have been a mistake, or was it...?

_ "S...o you s...peak." _

At the hissing sound, he turned around and found a man with red eyes staring at him, he quickly tore his gaze as he felt tendrils of magic probing at the surface of his mind. Turais strengthened his mental shields quickly as he looked around him. There were a few couples around him, each pair was engrossed in their own conversations a couple meters away from him and too far to hear their conversation, but they were close enough to observe Turais and Voldemort. However, if Voldemort wanted to attack him, Turais doubted that their presence would be the deterrent.

His sharp facial features glowed under the moonlight, looking almost ethereal. The immaculately styled obsidian hair, trimmed brows, and perfect-fitted robes. All the while, Turais avoided his gaze. Suddenly, he caught a slight simmer directly beneath his chin. _ 'A glamour.' _

He had an idea who was in front of him, and his blood turned cold.

_ 'Voldemort.' _

Turais decided to pretend to ignore him and turned back towards the open grounds, but he kept him within sight and the corner of his eye. The Voldemort in front of him looked different from the Tom Riddle he has seen in Slughorn and Dumbledore's memories.

He was still nine months away from acquiring his powers as Master of Death, and before that he was vulnerable to death just like everyone else with the exception that he will be forced to travel to yet another timeline instead of going to the 'Beyond'. He had to tread carefully.

_ "Interes...ting. Very interes...ting. Heir Apparent Black speaks..." _

Realizing that there was no point in pretending, Turais dropped his facade and spoke, "So you know who I am. It is but fair to ask who _ you _ are?"

"Nobody of interest, I assure you."

"A nobody would not have been able to score an invitation to the Malfoy Ball. Who are you?" Turais asked again, this time with more force behind his voice.

"Most know me by the name Lord Voldemort -"

"I find myself most curious about your _ real _name, Voldemort," Turais interjected.

"That name no longer matters," he spat as his handsome face turned into a fiendish reptilian snarl. "I -"

"Names are powerful and sacred in magic. Owls can find the addressed with only a name, a Tracking charm works though the utterance of the name of one's target, blood magic and wards are tied intricately to the family name. I am surprised that you would be so careless to think, even for a moment, that your birth name does not _ matter _, unless… you are a Muggleborn," Turais egged Voldemort on.

For a moment, he feared that he has made the wrong move as he felt Voldemort's magic flared at the accusation. But fortunately, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. A pregnant pause descended in the air between them.

"I sense that you will not be an ally to my cause," Voldemort's smooth, tenor voice called out once again. "No wonder Lord Black has refused to extend his hand to me for a worthy alliance. It is because he has _ you _ . It was _ you _that dissuaded him of the alliance."

"I am neither your friend nor foe, Voldemort. My loyalty is to my family and my family alone. And I seek no quarrel with you. As long as you do not move against us or harm our members, I will not interfere with your machinations." Turais hoped that Voldemort will back down with the assurance that he is not a threat to him and also that Voldemort would not risk a feud with the House of Black.

Turais was genuine with his stance regarding Voldemort. While he knew which items were imbued with pieces of his fragmented soul, he did not know where at least two of those Horcruxes currently were. Bellatrix has not joined the Death Eaters nor was she married to Rudolphus Lestrange yet as she was entering her final year in Hogwarts this September, so the Hufflepuff cup was likely not in the Lestrange vault. Likewise, Lucius did not join the Death Eaters nor did he possess Tom Riddle's diary yet. While Turais would destroy the Diadem, the Ring, and the Locket in due time, he would not be able to completely destroy Voldemort without the two missing pieces. So he would have to be patient and wait for the right time to destroy him _completely_. And most importantly, he needed time to uncover and defuse the threat that was Prometheus, and he couldn't focus on that with Voldemort acting against him constantly.

He could see Voldemort's mind spinning in calculation. After a long moment of consideration, he said, "I have not met someone like you in a long time, Turais Black, someone worthy of my attention. I accept your offer but I will keep a close watch on you."

_ 'I would not expect any less from you,' _Turais thought bitterly, although he mentally releasing as shuddering breath of relief for averting a crisis. But he will have to be careful when he is in Hogwarts. Any of them was a potential spy for Voldemort to track his movements.

* * *

"My Lords, would you excuse us for just a moment?" Turais asked when he approached his grandfather, who was currently in a conversation with Lords Greengrass and Montague.

His grandfather turned to him and raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced at the request for Arcturus knew there must be a valid reason for this interruption. He pardoned himself from the conversation and followed Turais to an empty side chamber and closed the door behind him. As he was about to pull out his wand, Arcturus has already started to cast the standard anti-eavesdropping spells as well as a _ Muffliato _charm around the duo.

"What is it, Turais?" His grandfather spoke once he put his wand away.

"I just spoke to Voldemort."

"He is at the party?" Arcturus looked surprised, "I did not see anyone unusual."

"He was under a glamour, grandfather. Perhaps under Lord Malfoy's personal invitation, or perhaps posing as a secretary to an official."

"Voldemort is still holding out hope for an alliance with the Blacks, but he will soon turn his attention to the Malfoys if he wishes to gain influence in Ministry politics," Arcturus commented, "I'll not be surprised if Abraxas extended an invitation to him."

Turais nodded and continued, "But my point is, he spoke to me in Parseltongue and was most interested in my ability."

"Voldemort is a Parselmouth?" Arcturus let out a genuinely surprised gasp. "He must have been a descendant of Slytherin then, but their lines have gone extinct. The last Gaunt was reported dead decades ago. Unless, he has gained the power spontaneously like you."

"That would be highly unlikely. However, I believe he could have been a bastard child harboured by the Gaunts," Turais was planting the seeds of suspicion regarding Voldemort's origin in his grandfather's mind. "Maybe not a son of Morfin Gaunt for there is currently no one who claims the Gaunt name. But perhaps his sister, Merope Gaunt."

"I will have to look into this more deeply. But if what you are saying is true, then this changes things for us. This Lord Voldemort will have a genuine claim to be the heir of Slytherin and can sway many more minds in his favour. However, he has not revealed his parentage despite the obvious rewards. At least not publicly. So why?" Arcturus frowned in brows, deep in thought. "Unless…"

"Unless he has something to hide. Yes, grandfather. I suspect that he is not of pure blood. If his followers were to know that he was a half-blood, he will quickly lose the favour of many but his most loyal supporters. I think it would be prudent to seek out the information discreetly so we may one day find it useful," Turais suggested as Acturus considered. "How long would it take for you to uncover the information, grandfather?"

Turais knew the only way Arcturus would ever truly believe a story if he found out on his own.

"Information of this nature is often well-hidden and obscured from view," Arcturus responded, "Especially when it concerns bloodlines. It might take years of careful and costly investigation to confirm their identities. That's why the wizarding community is still so fixated on rumours about potential heirs and newly-introduced family members. We just have no way of confirming their legitimacy unless they reach emancipation of their Lordship and receive their inheritance and Wizengamot seats."

Turais nodded, although he was a bit disappointed that Voldemort's true nature would not be reveal any time soon.

"There are no inheritance test available at Gringotts to test for a person's lineage?"

"Unfortunately not. Forward lineage tracing, such as the verification of a new member into a family when born and our family tapestry, is already a disappearing art. However, reverse lineage tracing, or the determination of one's ancestors, is a branch of magic that was long-lost even before Merlin's time.

"That is precisely why we are so meticulous with recording our genealogy, Turais. It does not merely serve as a validation of our bloodline and lineage, but it is most importantly a physical reminder of our family's collective history and connection with magic. Without it, we are nothing but individuals that would be lost in the whirlpool of time. But with it, we will live on in our descendants and their knowledge of us," Arcturus said reverently. "We are fortunate to be born into a family with such a rich, illustrious history that few can rival, except the Potters, Sayres, and a handful others. You will truly understand the magnificence when you gain access to the family vault upon your seventeenth birthday."

Turais gained a deeper appreciation regarding the deep attachment of pureblood families to their ancestry. Blood purity was only a warped, misconstrued obsession of an, otherwise, beautiful sense of familial pride. Turais could also relate to the yearn to connect with his family history. Only the gods know how many hours he spent in the Potter family vaults and in front of his ancestors' portraits in his past lifetime.

"I understand, grandfather. And I do appreciate our family history. But back to our matter at hand, I must stress the importance of obtaining this information," Turais said. "This might be the only way to undermine Voldemort's support completely."

"I am aware of the risks and benefits of this venture, Turais. Please rest assured," said Arcturus.

"Thank you, grandfather. But when you find out eventually, I would caution you to move against him at this time."

"Why?"

"I believe he came to seek me out not only as a fellow Parselmouth, but also for an alliance with the House of Black. He told me that you have refused an alliance between us and the Knights of Walpurgis, for which I am grateful for, and I have offered a counterproposal for which he has agreed to," Turais admitted.

Arcturus frowned at the mention that his grandson has struck up an agreement with another person as representative of his family.

"I told him that we are going to be neutral towards his aspirations, in exchange, he will not seek an alliance with us nor act against us. I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, grandfather, but I was shaken by his subterfuge and just reacted instinctually."

Arcturus pondered on what his grandson said. The agreement was, in all honesty, quite favourable for them. While the family shared a lot of commonality with their cause, the mystery that surrounded their leader unnerved his grandfather a great deal. In Arcturus' view, per the agreement, Voldemort would continue as usual to move against Dumbledore and the Ministry while the Blacks would sit on the sidelines. If Voldemort ultimately succeeded, the Blacks would still reap the benefits of his cause. If Voldemort fell, then the Blacks would have a strong claim to neutrality and be in the perfect position to lead the Dark families as their opponents fall with him.

Just as Turais had hoped, Arcturus has discovered the merits of the agreement and gave Turais a rare, genuine smile. "You have served your family well, Turais. And that is not because you have placed your family away from the battle, but because you have placed _ yourself _away from it."

"Thank you, grandfather. Like you, I seek to protect what is most important to me, which is my family. But I don't understand the distinction between our family and me, grandfather."

Arcturus looked at his grandson with a fierce determination and Turais wanted to shrink under his gaze.

"Turais, contrary to what you might believe, my health is in decline, and soon enough, my influence will as well. _Y__ou _are the one that our allies are rallying around now - the idea of a powerful future Lord Black - one that is more influential than even me," Arcturus said solemnly without a hint of irony or ridicule, "Our allies are investing in _ your _future, which is what deters them from switching sides.

"The Malfoys draw their power from their astronomical wealth; Dumbledore draws his from his reputation and powerful positions within the Ministry and at Hogwarts; Voldemort draws his from his attractive manifesto of radical change and a promised revolution for purebloods. But for us, the future Lord Black and a powerful House of Black is where our power originates. _ You _, Turais, are the most important asset on our side and you _ must _be impeccable while keeping yourself firmly away from harm. I have meant this conversation for a later time, but you would soon be leaving the safety of your family to a place where Heir Malfoy rules the Slytherin dungeons and Dumbledore rules the rest. You must be vigilant and trust no one. This four-way war has barely begun and our family must persevere until the bitter end, whenever that may be."

* * *

Turais found himself wandering in the grand expanses of the open fields of the Malfoy Manor grounds as he pondered on the gravity of the situation at hand. A gentle breeze caressed his cheek as it brought the faint scent of roses and lilies while he basked in the moonlight under the cloudless skies. He trod on the wood chip path that crunched crisply upon each step as he discovered the perfect curated gardens with Death's presence by his side.

"Am I making the right choices? To make the Blacks a neutral party in the upcoming conflict? To not destroy Voldemort right there and then?" Turais spoke his questions into the air as wisps of smoke formed as his breath contacted the night air. It was an abnormally chilly March evening.

** _'I cannot answer that for you, young Master. But remember to measure it against what you aim to achieve.'_ **

"Well, I'm here to stop the world from destroying itself. A very modest goal," Turais said with a self-deprecating laugh followed by a heavy, shuddering sigh. Another puff of vapour rose upwards as Turais tried to follow it, trying to find where it would end up. Of course he couldn't, but it seemed more manageable that what he was meant to do for the next few years.

"It's just… to prevent the Wizarding world from collapsing on itself again, fundamental changes on the bigoted blood purity ideology must occur. If not, there will always be another Grindelwald, Voldemort, or Prometheus. For that, I know I have to instigate the change at the root of the issue, and starting from my peers and my family.

"But at the same time, I have to stay put until all the Horcruxes end up in their respective places. And that would require me to stay out of the conflict and allow Voldemort to rise to power, lest he decides to hide the Horcruxes somewhere else. But that will mean that I would have to watch so many deaths that _ could _be prevented if I intervened.

"However, I could not think of another way to circumvent this issue. If I cannot find all the Horcruxes and destroy them once and for all. He will rise again and only cause more destruction, just like in my last timeline."

Harry felt the enormity of his responsibility in full-force and it was crippling. That's why he rarely allowed himself to think too deeply about his future. Death was right, as his return to Hogwarts approached, he really wished that his childhood could last forever…

"Also, I will need to find this Prometheus person and it would be wise to alter the least number of significant events as possible to prevent the timeline becomes any more unrecognizable. Because he, not Voldemort, is the _ ultimate _threat to the Wizarding World.

"But isn't it ironic that I am convincing myself to try and keep everything as similar as possible when my goal is to alter the fate of this timeline. Also, isn't it a fruitless attempt as so many events have already been altered? Instead of a power struggle between the Malfoys, Dumbledore, and Voldemort, now the Blacks are part of it and it is all because of _ my existence _ . The future might already be unrecognizable at this point in time. I am just so unsure and I feel so… _ powerless _. I'm supposed to be the Master of Death and I have all this knowledge at my disposal. Yet, I am not allowed to change things that matter most…"

Turais trailed off and turned towards where Death was, as though he was asking for his input. Although he knew he would be met with empty space, it felt like the natural thing to do - to address him as a companion - as he walked down this deserted garden path.

Death stayed silent for a long while, and Turais was about to give up as he turned to continue on his stroll when it finally spoke up.

** _'Remember what your end goal is, young Master. You will never be able to save everyone. That is not your role nor do you have the capability. Also, you are responsible for your actions and your actions alone. Focus on what is most important to you, then choose what to do and how you do it.'_ **

Turais considered in a companionable silence for a long while.

"Then I choose to safeguard the Blacks and the Potters and defeat Prometheus," Turais said with certainty. However, he faltered once more as he whispered, "But it doesn't make it any easier to accept the fact that many will perish along the way."

** _'You are but one individual, albeit a very important one, but you have your limits. Many great men has fallen due to the misconception of being infalliable. Take care to remember that.'_**

* * *

To re-iterate the challenge, please comment the top 3 chapters that you liked the most from these 10 chapters and why. It will help me analyze my writing style and what I'm doing well.

Chapter 11: Worlds Collide will be published very soon. Who will Turais meet at Diagon Alley? How will his encounters change history? I can't wait for you to find out!

Please feel free to comment who you think will make an appearance?!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-09-28

* * *

Preview for Chapter 11 posted on AO3 end note.


	11. Worlds Collide

Hey everyone,

Thank you for supporting my story, folks! This is a massive chapter with 8k+ words. I just didn't know where to end the chapter so that's good news for you!

We are finally back in familiar territory with some friendly (and some unfriendly) faces.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-09-30

P.S. The Teen and Up rating was totally meant for the newspaper article ;P

* * *

Responses to Reviews from Chapter 10:

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! To those of you who left reviews complimenting my story. Thank you so much once again! I do read every review and enjoy every single one of them. It is always heartening to see someone enjoying your creation.

**Re: AJ Granger - chapter 10**

The first part (pre-Hogwarts) is heavily inspired by the original story's plot points for two reasons: 1) because I really like how the relationships and scenes were set up, and 2) I'm not trying to write 100 chapters on pre-Hogwarts Turais, so the vignette format for time-jumps works perfectly. However, I do try to dive deeper into the Black family dynamics a bit more and expand on the original story. That being said, once Turais returns to Hogwarts, most of the story will be completely original.

**Re: MajorChaos13 - chapter 10**

I'm glad you enjoyed my characterizations. There will be plenty of OC characters once we hit Hogwarts and I hope I can do them justice...

**Re: Guest - chapter 10 - on Turais' love interest**

I will be mum on this question. I am treating this as an original story as much as possible. I already know what the final outcome for Turais' "lovelife" would be but this is also a gen fic, so if there is one (I will neither confirm nor deny the possibility), it would not be heavily emphasized. But rest assured that this aspect would be addressed.

**Re: Priwhalen - chapter 10**

I promise that I will complete this story. But this will be a massive one, so you're in for a long haul.😊

**Re: Codename-SN - chapter 10**

I'm glad you enjoyed the relationship between the Black brothers. They will be a huge part of the story, without a shadow of doubt, but I hope I will be able to convince you to appreciate the plot on Prometheus and Voldemort in the future chapters.😊 Especially since we all know in the original story, there are so many time-jumps that I need to give Turais something to do for those blanked-out in-betweens. Also, this story is clearly not pure fluff and I do not intend for it to be one. But regardless, I'm glad my writing has brought you some entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Worlds Collide**

* * *

June 30, 1968 (Sunday)

_WARBECK FEVER INCENDIOS CHART_

by Sclandora Gosp

_Her Cauldron is Full of More Than just Hot, Strong Love_

_Celestina Warbeck's lead single, "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love", from her mega-hit album "Wands n' Cauldrons" stays atop the WWN Top 10 Enchanting Songs chart for the 77th straight week, casting Bombardos on all previous records since its inception. Yesterday, the superstar songstress announced her bewitching world-tour "STIR MY CAULDRON HARD" with performances on all six continents and the tickets were all sold-out within 24 hours. One must wonder if the tour name had any relation with the recent scandal where she was caught exiting a dodgy establishment near the famed red-light district of Amsterdam..._

* * *

_July 1, 1969 (Tuesday)_

"Father, my letter from Hogwarts has arrived!" Turais waved the opened envelope in his hand excitedly at his father. His brothers stayed up all night with him as they were too excited to fall asleep. At the crack of dawn, they ran down and waited by the window for the mail to arrive, taking the sleeping house-elf by surprise. Turais has been waiting for this day to arrive since he was born. Despite having been and studied at Hogwarts in his past life, he still remembered vividly the day he found out he was a wizard and the excitement. Now, instead of a half-giant, he had a loving family to share the news with.

"And so I've heard," Orion grinned widely, nursing a morning cup of coffee. The three brothers had been tearing apart the kitchen with their magic in excitement, much to the house elf's dismay. Orion himself has been woken up by the boys jumping on his bed and his slumbering body. "And I gather that you would like to go to Diagon Alley today then?"

"Yes!" The three boys shouted in unison.

"Okay, we will go there after you finish your breakfast -" The three boys cheered. Orion quickly amended when the children were about to speak up again, "- _at least _two eggs, one piece of toast, and a glass of juice."

He chuckled at the boys' groans and he opened up the _Daily Prophet. _Turais glanced at the heading _"DARK CREATURES ACTIVE ACROSS EUROPE" _and his heart dropped down to his stomach.

The tenuous peace was coming to an end.

* * *

_ 'So you are one hundred percent sure that there was nothing I could do to stop the war from happening in the first place?' _Turais asked Death when he was changing his clothes in his room before heading to Diagon Alley.

**_ 'One can never be absolutely certain, not even Death, young Master. But indeed, there was almost no chance for any alternate outcomes. And depending on the choices you have made, you might have delayed or expedited the onset of the war, but you would not have prevented it.'_**

_ 'So did I expedite it then?'_

**_ 'You know the rules, young Master. You will have to see for yourself.'_**

_ 'I know I asked this many times before, but are you sure that I could not have done anything about the Prometheus situation until now?'_

**_ 'With the lack of information you possessed, and still lack, you would not have made any meaningful changes. In addition, isn't it too late for you to ask this question now?'_**

_ 'I am just stressed about saving the world, I suppose. Anyways, thank you for the confirmation, I needed to hear that.'_

**_ 'While we are on the topic, I might as well remind you that your Sorting will have a very significant impact on which course the future will take. But I am sure you already know this.'_**

_ 'I do. I appreciate the reminder though and I have thought this through very carefully already. Too many times to count - in fact.'_

"Turais, we're going to leave without you if you don't get down here right now!" He heard Sirius barked out from downstairs.

"Coming!"

* * *

Instead of visiting Madam Malkin's, Turais found himself in Spencer and Reiss, a bespoke tailor shop on Optim Alley. Compared to the dodgy haunts of Knockturn Alley and vibrant activities of Diagon Alley, Optim Alley was an impressive and lavish high-end shopping street lined with elegantly old-fashioned stores that offered fine dining, jewellery, bespoke clothing, and various expensive accessories one could imagine: antique heirlooms, goblin-wrought armours, crystals and china, custom-made canes, bejewelled birdcages (who needs that?)...

Oh, and practically all stores required an invitation before one could visit them. It was that _supercilious. _

Therefore, despite having the means and connections, Turais rarely browsed this area for it was too high-handed for his taste as Harry Potter.

However, ever since he was Heir Black, he had to be accustomed to all these quite pompous services despite his dislike. Well, if he could stomach a Malfoy Ball, shopping here was an easy task in comparison…

"Welcome, Heir Black," a short, plump man bowed as he opened the door for the family to enter. "I have just received the notice of your arrival."

"Hello Dardanus, my eldest son was quite eager to start his shopping for school robes. I hope I've not come at an inconvenient time," Orion spoke cooly as he eyed the two figures currently occupying the single studio ahead.

Dardanus hesitated slightly, "Heir Black, Trebonius is currently attending another customer. But - in fact, I think he's done - let me check with him right now." Dardanus hurried down the room to a wizard who was busily exacting measurements as scissors and measuring tape swirled around the boy who stood atop a stool.

The two men exchanged a series of quick whispers and they both eyed the Black family and the little boy. Turais was able to get snippets of the heated conversation between the tailors and the boy.

" - refuse to - "

" - Heir Black's eldest -"

"Father, we can just come back later," Turais said.

"It's fine, Turais. They wouldn't want to upset the Black family," Orion said simply as he observed the exchange with little interest.

" - was here first, I don't care -"

" - boy, you can go somewhere else -"

Finally, the little boy stomped off the stool as Dardanus scurried back with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Heir Apparent Black, please come with me," the man bowed deeply to his waist as Orion nodded at him. "Heir Black, please feel free to stay in the waiting lounge or return in a half-hour."

"Turais, we'll be waiting at Fawkswind's Boutique next door," Orion said as they departed.

Turais walked into the room and stepped onto the stool as the tailor directed. Immediately, the tools started to fly around his body in flashes of gold and silver as the large cloth on the work table carved out pieces of fabric simultaneously.

The two tailors worked in a fast but orderly fashion. It was fascinating to see how they interchanged places and items in perfect synchronicity as the basic outlines of his robes began to form before his eyes.

While he was standing idly, he let his attention wander to the boy who sat on a plush couch at the corner of the room. Turais could see his furious glares as he sulked moodily. Turais felt apologetic that the boy was unceremoniously removed from his measuring just because the tailors wanted to service the Blacks first.

Half an hour later, he was fitted into his robes as they made notes and pinned the fabrics where further adjustments had to be made for the perfect fit. Then, he was sent off to Orion with a scheduled final fitting a week later.

As he exited the room, he sent an apologetic look at the brown-haired boy in the corner with a quiet "Sorry", but he only received a glare of intense loathing and disgust.

"Save your crocodile tears, _Black _."

Turais shivered involuntarily under the gaze from those hateful eyes.

* * *

Turais was browsing the Quidditch section in Flourish and Blotts while his father was waiting in line to purchase his school textbooks when he saw a boy with messy, black hair and glasses levitating a stack of diaries and balanced it on top of the slightly ajar door. Turais gasped out loudly in surprise at the unexpected sight, desperately trying to keep his emotions at bay and avoid an emotional breakdown. Although Turais has been preparing for this day to arrive ever since he discovered he would be attending Hogwarts with his once-father, Turais did not expect to see him for at least another two years.

"Hey, Turais -" The unsuspecting Sirius opened the door as he walked through and fell victim to a collapsing pile of books that descended upon his head.

"James Fleamont Potter!" A woman, Turais recognized her as Euphemia Potter from her portrait, rushed towards the two boys as she yelled, "Apologize to the young man _right now _!"

"It's okay, ma'am. That was quite funny, actually," Sirius grinned at the boy and extended his hand. "My name is Sirius Black, nice to make your acquaintance."

James visibly blanched at the name, but composed himself quickly to take his hand. "As you probably have heard my mum, my name is James Potter. Nice to meet you too. You seem alright for a Dark wizard -"

"James!" His mother snapped and smacked her son's head. "Don't be so rude! Where are your manners?" Despite the scolding, Turais saw her eyes narrowed at Sirius by just a fraction.

"Urm, thank you?" Sirius said to the other boy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

After ensuring his emotions were properly suppressed, Turais composed himself and headed over. Looking at his father and grandmother from his previous life, he asked his brother, "Hey Siri, who's your new friend?"

"Hey Turais, this is James Potter. He just dropped a pile of books on me, which was cool. This is his mother, Mrs Potter. James, Mrs Potter, this is my older brother, Heir Apparent Turais Black."

"Heir Apparent, you said? So your grandfather is _the _Lord Black?"

Turais grinned. "Yup, that's our grandfather Arcturus."

"Woah, what does he look like? People say he's evil -"

"James, I'm warning you," Mrs Potter glared at her son again disapprovingly but she eyed the Black brothers warily. Sirius frowned at the words but shrugged it off fairly quickly.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Turais is starting at Hogwarts this year, he just got the letter this morning!" Sirius said excitedly.

"No way! I want to go to Hogwarts too, but mum says I need to wait for two more years," James responded disappointingly.

"So you're nine too? We're the same age!" Sirius jumped at the thought that his new friend would be attending Hogwarts at the same time he is.

"Wicked! We can be the same house and prank everyone -"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of trouble, James!" Mrs Potter said exasperatedly. Looking behind her and seeing that Orion was almost finished his transaction at the counter, she told James, "However, James and I best head out. Say goodbye to your new friends now, James."

"_Aw, mum_! I just met Sirius -"

"Now, James!"

James gulped at his mother's tone and did as instructed. "Bye, Sirius. Bye, Turais. I reckon I will see you later."

He waved at them as Mrs Potter hastily dragged the reluctant boy away from the store and disappeared through the doorway.

Moments later, Orion and Regulus approached the boys.

"So, we have shopped for everything except your wand and owl. Turais, why don't you take Sirius with you for your wand-shopping while Regulus and I buy the owl?"

"Sounds like a plan," Turais said and they started to walk towards Ollivander's. As they approached the wand shop, Turais turned to ask his father, "Can I get a pure white snowy owl?"

"Of course, Turais," Orion smiled, "I will see you in a bit."

Orion and Regulus walked off towards Eeylops Owl Emporium as Turais and Sirius turned to walk the remaining distance to the wand shop.

* * *

The doorbell chimed as the brothers entered the shop. Once they approached the counter, an old man suddenly appeared from beside it. Turais and Sirius gasped and gripped each other while taking a step back.

"Just received your Hogwarts letter, I presume?" The man had round-rimmed spectacles over his wrinkly face and greying hair on both sides of his head but none on top. They both nodded.

"You two children are sure eager. You're my first customers for first-year wands this summer," the man said.

"Actually, only my brother is getting his wand. I'm going to Hogwarts in two years," Sirius said quietly, tugging on Turais' sleeve.

"Hmm… alright. Judging from your appearance and your unusual green eyes, you must be Heir Apparent Black." Mr Ollivander's wispy silver eyes scanned over his features and ended in his eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Turais spoke for the first time since he set foot in the store. "You are correct, Mr Ollivander."

"Your father, Heir Black, was chosen for an English Oak wand. Fourteen inches. Unicorn hair. Supple. Restraint in power but exceptionally strong for non-verbal and defensive magic. Rare combination for a Black yet a perfect match."

Turais nodded at the words.

"Your mother, Mistress Black, held a very different wand. Nine and three quarters inches long, stiff, made of Walnut wood with a core of dragon heartstring," Ollivander did not elaborate any further.

"And now before me stands… the son of two wand-owners with highly conflicting wands, and an alleged Parselmouth if the rumours are to be believed. I wonder which wand you will favour… of course, when I say favour - it really is the wand that chooses the owner…

"Which is your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and asked.

"Right," Turais lifted his arm as a measuring tape appeared from thin air and started to measure every possible body metric there is. Shoulder to fingertip. Armpit to knee. Nose to navel.

"That will do," the measuring tape contracted and returned to the countertop and fell idle. "Here, Mr Black. Try this one. Yew and dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Rigid. Give it a wave."

Turais took the wand and waved it around, feeling nothing, and handed it back to Mr Ollivander.

"Walnut and unicorn hair. Twelve and a half inches. Quite springy. Try -"

Before Turais can give it a proper wave, Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"No, that is not right - here, ebony and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Bendy. Try it out."

Turais tried again but Mr Ollivander shook his head and took it away, muttering excitedly. As the pile of tried wands mounted higher and higher, Turais grimaced internally. He thought that without his fate being tied to Voldemort, he will have a simpler time for his wand choosing. But alas, nothing was ever simple for him.

"I wonder -" Turais snapped out of his reverie when Mr Ollivander spoke after a long silence. " - yes, why not - try this, Mr Black. Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple."

_ 'My old wand.'_

Turais took the wand gingerly, in anticipation. Mr Ollivander was also staring at him intently.

He gave it a flick.

But, unlike last time, the wand remained cold and lifeless in his hand. Disappointed, he placed it back on the counter.

Perhaps seeing his crestfallen face, Mr Ollivander looked at him softly and said, "No worries, Mr Black. Everyone who walked through this door left with a wand. You are a tricky customer, but the perfect match is in here somewhere -"

Suddenly, his eyes glazed over in thought. " - Hmmm, oh yes - why did I not think of this sooner - yes, I wonder - how unusual." Mr Ollivander disappeared into the back of his store and for several minutes, Turais heard the faint noises of falling boxes. During his absence, he heard the bell chime again as he saw his father and youngest brother entering the shop with a large owl cage in tow. On the perch, a pure white snowy owl sat and hooted sleepily.

"Turais, are you still not finished yet?" Orion then eyed the mountain of tried wands and raised his eyebrows. "Ollivander must be very excited."

Turais grimaced.

"Yup! He was practically leaping up and down," Sirius spoke on his behalf.

"Ah, Heir Black, how is your wand working for you?" Mr Ollivander spoke when he re-emerged.

"Very well, thank you. I hope my son here is not giving you too much trouble?"

"No, no - I love a tricky customer," he muttered mindlessly, fixing his pale gaze at Turais. The father shared a knowing glance with his eldest son at the comment. "This wand here, was one of the first wands I have ever created since my Mastery and the only time I used this particular wand core. Try this, Mr Black."

Turais held the wand and immediately sensed an inferno of warmth swirling through his right arm towards his core as they hummed in syncopation. As he raised the wand above his head, a stream of pure white light shot from the end like a waterfall and filled the room in a blinding haze. As the light dimmed, Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, very curious."

"What is very curious, Mr Ollivander?" Turais asked while feeling a bit of déjà vu.

"Mr Black, this wand is highly unusual. While I remember every single wand that I have ever fashioned, this wand's creation fascinated me the most. It was during my first journey in search for wand woods after my Mastery when I came across a single tree that grew amongst the reed banks of a treacherous river. A single strand of Thestral tail hair was tangled around its lowest branch, yet there was no other vegetation or creatures within miles. The tree called out to me and offered me that particular branch, to which I was bound by oath to collect. I have only found that place once more for yet another presentation, but it was barely recognizable then and I have never found the place since.

"A few months later as I was returning home, I encountered a peculiar incident. Across my path, the body of a horned serpent laid. Judging by its state, it could not have been dead for more than an hour. This creature is not native to Britain, yet here one was in front of me. After meditating on the matter, I decided to collect its horn.

"And thus, the wand in your hand was born. Elder and horned serpent horn. Eleven and a half inches. Flexible yet rigid."

"Did you say Elder wood, Mr Ollivander?" Orion took in a sharp breath.

"Yes, Mr Black. Elder - the rarest wand wood of all. Extremely difficult to pair and even more difficult to keep ownership of. Though its wand core will aid in that task for the horned serpent horn is highly attuned to a Parselmouth. I have only offered this wand once before, to whom it rejected. He went on to be chosen by another equally powerful wand. It seems that your son is destined for greatness."

Turais shivered at his words. Sensing his discomfort, his father quickly paid six gold Galleons and Mr Ollivander bowed them out of his shop.

"That man is brilliant, but he always manages to make me feel unwelcomed," Orion said once they were a fair distance away. Turais nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Father, why do people call us a Dark family?" Sirius asked Orion when they returned home.

"Those people are usually from Light families. They think that just because we amassed more knowledge about so-called 'Dark magic' and are better at performing them, therefore, we are considered 'Dark'," Orion explained as he set Turais's school supplies on the kitchen table. Kreacher immediately charmed them and started to put them away.

"And why do people call grandfather Arcturus evil?" Sirius continued asking.

"Who told you that, Sirius?" Orion breathed harshly.

"J... just a new... friend I met in the bookstore today. His name is James Potter."

"Ah, that explains it. The Potter family is traditionally a Light family, that's why he thinks our family is evil."

"But that's not fair! He just met me, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know my grandfather. Why can he call us evil when he doesn't know a thing about us?" Sirius fumed angrily.

"Sirius, don't be upset. They are just prejudiced people against Dark families. Their opinions don't matter. What matters is _your_ opinion. Do _you_ think you grandfather is evil?" Orion asked.

"Well... no, father," Sirius said. "He is stern and darn stickler for etiquette and rules, but he is definitely not _evil _. Mother and Bellatrix are evil."

Orion grimaced at the words but did not comment on it. "As long as you know that, it does not matter what others think of our family, do you understand? Families like the Potters will never understand our ways. They have strayed too far from their roots."

"Yes, father. But I don't think I like him anymore, he's mean," said Sirius with a frown.

"Then simply dissociate yourself from him, Sirius," Orion caressed Sirius' hair gently.

"I guess... so."

Turais observed the conversation with deep concern and wondered if he has irreversibly impacted James and Sirius' friendship in this timeline.

* * *

_July 31, 1969 (Thursday)_

For Turais's eleventh birthday, which was an important milestone as it marked the start of his adolescence as a wizard, the family travelled to the Black Manor for the celebration. The entire extended family sans Walburga was present, although it seemed as though Pollux wished to be anywhere but there.

His wand choice, as expected, garnered the most attention. Arcturus was very pleased that he was chosen for an Elder wand, the first in the family, and with a horned serpent horn core, another first. To most, the wand core merely confirmed his Parseltongue ability. Everyone was convinced with the correlation and excited for Turais' future prospects.

After they returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, Orion tucked his younger sons to bed and headed to Turais' bedroom.

"Turais, this ring -" Orion held out a large, golden band with the Black crest engraved on top that Turais has seen on his father's index finger at all times. It was the same ring that Sirius threw out unceremoniously in the original timeline. "- was given to me by your grandfather when I was eleven, and now, I am giving it to you."

Orion held Turais' hand and slipped the over-sized ring over his right index finger. The ring slowly shrunk down until it rested snugly past the second knuckle.

"Thank you, father," Turais said, shocked, as he felt the strong magic emanating from the object. Turais examined the intricate engravings on the ring and the protective runes that emanated and coiled around the object. "But I'm afraid I might lose something so valuable."

Orion laughed at his son's genuine concern. "That was the first thing that I asked when I first received it, too. Don't worry, it has strong family magic that protects it from being stolen or taken out forcefully. Only you will be able to take it off once it's on, and hopefully, that is when you give this to _your _Heir."

Turais twisted the ring around his finger, suddenly feeling a heavy weight of responsibility from this little object.

Orion patted his shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe you are eleven already. It seems like yesterday when you were just a tiny, little baby I could rock in my arms. But in one month, you will be starting at Hogwarts." He leaned forward to embrace his son, who returned the affectionate gesture. "Son, I will miss you dearly."

"I as well, father," said Turais sincerely.

Orion released him and held his shoulders.

"I want to talk to you about Hogwarts and what to expect."

Orion's eyes suddenly hardened and Turais blinked incomprehensibly at the sudden change.

"Turais, you have been sheltered from the outside world for most of your life. And I hope you feel loved by your family as well. Even when you went to those balls and parties, we were by your side and the attendees are either close family friends or like-minded acquaintances. However, once you arrive at Hogwarts, you will meet many people who will dislike you for your family and what it stands for. Remember to stay close with your friends and fellow Slytherins.

"That being said, also be careful of your housemates. Trust no one except your cousins, but even then, be on constant alert. In Slytherin, there is a hierarchy in which everyone in the House must obey. As an heir of a prominent pureblood family, you are more fortunate than most as they will respect you for your station and status. But you might be forced to follow the lead of older students, such as Lucius Malfoy. Although I doubt he, or anyone for that matter, would dare instigate a feud against the Blacks, for your safety and my peace of mind, please avoid any confrontation."

"I will be careful, father. Don't worry about me," Turais said, surprised by his father's assessment of his own House.

"How can I not, Turais? You are my precious son... But you do worry me less as opposed to your brothers, especially Sirius. I don't even know how he will survive Slytherin when the time comes for him to go to Hogwarts," Orion sighed again.

"Did you climb to the top of that hierarchy, father?" asked Turais.

"No, I was never in the top circles, although I was well-protected thanks to my family name and as Heir. I was able to live through my years in relative peace."

"What happens if you become the leader of Slytherin?"

"You will get to dictate the rules in which all Slytherins must abide to within their domain," Orion said. "But you will also be constantly fending off challenges to your position. One's life in Slytherin House is not easy, but it will also be a great opportunity to associate yourself with prominent families, which will prove to be very useful after school as I did myself."

Turais nodded at the information. Already, a plan began to formulate in his mind. Unlike his father, he would have to climb to the apex of the Slytherin hierarchy in order to force the House to bridge the chasm between it and the other Houses. He would succeed because he _must _succeed.

* * *

_August 31, 1969 (Sunday)_

Turais was preparing his bed that was stuffed with five pillows, four blankets, and in a few minutes... three Black brothers, two loud snorers, and one content big brother, when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

He turned around and quirked a brow. Neither Sirius or Regulus ever bothered to knock on his door.

"Turais," Sirius said shyly as he walked into the room with his hands behind his back. Regulus was stuck beside his brother closely, leaving no gap between them as they waddled awkwardly up to him.

"What's up, Siri?" Turais asked, amused at his brother's meek display. It's rare to see Sirius less than flamboyant.

"_Um... _Reggie and I... we..." Sirius looked desperately at his younger brother for assistance. But he only received a vigorous shake of his head and a nudge in response. Sirius glared at his partner-in-crime but decided to take the plunge. "... we... _uh_... wrote you a letter" - he exposed his hidden arms and held out a letter - "read it when you get to Hogwarts - _only when to get to Hogwarts_."

The tip of Sirius' ears turned pink as he ducked his head. Regulus was also looking everywhere but Turais while he shifted uncomfortably.

Turais felt an inexplicable warmth permeate throughout his body as he grinned involuntarily. It made him giddy with happiness.

"Thank you so much, Siri, Reggie," Turais said happily as he took the letter carefully from Sirius' outstretched hands. "Come over here, you two."

His two brothers risked a glance at Turais and saw his brilliant smile and welcoming arms before finally deciding that they were not going to die from Turais' teasing. After sharing a look, they leaped into Turais' arms and sent them all crashing onto the mattress behind.

"_Oof - _do you two know how heavy you are?" Turais said as he wiped Sirius' long locks out of his face.

"Funny that you're the one talking..." Sirius mumbled into his neck. Regulus voiced his agreement in a grunt.

"Well, you're not going to hear my voice again until December so..."

"I'll miss you," Sirius suddenly blurted out as he lifted his head and looked down on his face. "Well... maybe not your bossiness... or your stinky breath... or..."

"Sirius, belt up," Regulus interjected. "Just... stop talking. You're ruining it."

Sirius smacked Regulus on the head and he yelped. "I'm your older brother, don't be disrespectful to your elders."

"Yeah? Make me," Regulus blew a raspberry as he leaped off the bed and out of the room while Sirius immediately gave chase.

"Wait until I catch you saucy little mink," Sirius' voice drifted from the open door. Their footsteps echoed thunderously up and down the hallways and stairs between the occasional shouts and horseplay.

A door opened upstairs and Orion's voice shouted loudly. "SIRIUS! STOP STRANGLING REGULUS!"

The scuffling stopped abruptly and a few moments later, a disgruntled Orion in his night-shirt and pajamas dragged the two brothers by the collar of their shirts and deposited them at Turais' door.

"Turais, please put up with these two for one more night. Sirius, Regulus, behave and go to bed."

The three brothers did as instructed as Orion tucked them into bed. Just as Orion was about to leave, Regulus asked shyly, "Father, will you tell Turais one last bedtime story? He really likes them."

Orion glanced at Turais, amused, and he returned a grin and a nod.

"Of course, Regulus. What a splendid idea." They both knew it was Regulus who wanted to hear the stories but they would never point it out.

Sirius shuffled over to make space as Orion settled on the edge of the bed beside the pillows.

"Siri, your cold feet!" Turais hissed as his brother wormed his leg around his waist. Sirius grinned mischievously and just coiled around him tighter.

"Not you too, Reggie!"

Regulus, seemingly trying to outshine Sirius, decided that he wanted to physically burrow himself into Turais and placed himself squarely on his chest as Turais' arm wrapped around his back. He was going to wake up sore again.

"Are you ready for the story?" Orion asked when the now-conjoined brothers finally settled down.

"Yes!" Regulus shouted excitedly. Orion chuckled as leaned back on the bedpost and started narrating.

"Once upon a time, there was an enchanted and enclosed garden..."

Turais focused on the warmth from Orion's voice and the familiar weight and heat of Sirius and Regulus' bodies snugged up against him closely. He felt as though he was encased in a cocoon of happiness and contentment. And he didn't want it to end.

He realized that this was one of life's perfect moments. With a smile on his face, Turais slowly drifted to sleep - at least for a few minutes until Sirius accidentally kicked him in the privates.

* * *

_September 1, 1969 (Monday)_

As 12 Grimmauld Place was closest to King's Cross station, therefore, Arcturus and Melania decided to meet them at home for breakfast before Apparating to the station.

The three Black brothers emerged from Turais' room bleary-eyed from the lack of sleep yesterday night. Despite Orion's narration of the entire collection of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, they were still too excited at the prospect of the start of school term to sleep properly.

Frankly, Turais still couldn't believe he was finally going back to Hogwarts. Although this time, instead of pure ecstasy as he has felt as Harry Potter, he felt a pang of guilt and sadness for leaving his brothers behind. He knew they would be well cared for and protected by Orion, but he would miss them sorely.

His owl, named Edwige, hooted as she rattled the locked cage door. Realizing that she would like to go for a flight instead of being stuck on the train for many hours. He decided to release her after telling her to find him at Hogwarts after she was finished her hunt.

After a flurry of activities, he suddenly found himself on a busy train platform staring at a scarlet steam train. A sign above it said Hogwarts Express. Blinking at the sign, he felt the realization settling into his mind.

_ 'I am really heading back to Hogwarts!'_

In the distance, he saw Pollux and Irma Black accompanying Cygnus Black and his three daughters. Pollux met his gaze and he turned away, ignoring his presence.

Shrugging it off, he turned back to his own immediate family. Turais received a firm handshake from Arcturus.

"Turais, remember what I told you at the Malfoy Ball. Keep yourself and your family safe," Arcturus said sternly.

Turais nodded as he turned to receive a quick hug from Melania. Orion crouched down and long, tight squeeze with a quick peck on his cheek. He then turned to his brothers, who were both looking at their toes and unusually quiet. He knelt down to try and catch their wandering gaze.

"Hey, hey, Siri and Reggie. Promise to write me everyday. I have asked father and he has given permission for you to use our family owls, so I better receive something,_anything _, every day when the owl mail arrives. Or else I will be very crossed," Turais said.

"M'kay. You need to write to us too. About _everything _," Sirius finally looked at him. "Love you."

"Love you too, Turais," Regulus said.

The three brothers shared a long hug. They stayed there until the train whistled, announcing the imminent departure of the train.

"Okay, you better get going, Turais, or else you will not be able to find a compartment," Orion warned as he lifted his school trunk onto the train for him. But Orion was as reluctant as his younger sons, if not more, at the thought of letting his eldest son go to Hogwarts. Turais gave Orion a quick smile.

"I'll write to you often, father," Turais said softly. Orion nodded and flashed him a grin.

"Remember, _after_ you get to Hogwarts!" Sirius reminded.

After a wave at his family, he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. And unlike the last time eleven years ago, he knew where this train led to.

* * *

The train gave a protracted, noisy lurch as Turais settled in his compartment that faced the crowded platform. Outside, the conductor's voice called for the doors to be shut. Suddenly overwhelmed by a deep stab of homesickness, Turais looked out of the window and searched through the crowd hoping to get a last glimpse of his family before his return during the Christmas holidays. A sense of desperation was settling in rapidly when he found them in the throng. They were just where Turais has left them.

Turais frantically knocked on the glass as Sirius turned towards his direction. Sirius' eyes widened as he tugged Regulus' robe and said something. He turned, looked, and found Turais. Sirius waved excitedly with both hands and jumped up and down. Regulus clung onto Orion's arm with his face half-buried in the sleeves as he gave a shy wave after rubbing his eyes. Turais beamed at his brothers as the train slowly pulled out of the station. Sirius decided to give chase as he slipped from Orion's outstretched grip and ran down the length of crimson locomotive in front of the waving parents. He reached Turais' window and jogged alongside as he mouthed his goodbyes.

"Stay out of trouble!" Turais shouted.

Clearly, Sirius understood the meaning as he gave an eyeroll and stuck out his tongue. But he mouthed back as he started to run, "Fine, but you avoid trouble too!"

"Take care of Reggie and father for me!"

Turais didn't see what Sirius said as his brother lagged behind and disappeared from view. But he felt at ease that he knew they were in safe hands.

Turais continued to stare out the window as the milling bodies vanished behind a wall at the end of the station and replaced by the scrolling view of the bustling, industrial heart of London. A gentle knock sounded on glass of the compartment door brought Turais' attention away from the view. The door slid open a fraction and then, the head of a round-faced girl with brown hair appeared through the opening.

"Excuse me, there are three of us and do you mind if we join you? All the other compartments are full," she asked shyly. Turais glimpsed two other students through the glass pane. The grey-haired boy waved his hand as he saw his familiar face.

"Of course," Turais said. Smiling gratefully, she slid open the door entirely and entered with her luggage as her companions followed. The second girl, with black hair bunched up in a ponytail, struggled to lift her trunk as she attempted to place it on the overhead compartment. Turais pulled out his wand and levitated the trunk upwards. The three children looked at Turais in awe.

"Turais! You can do magic already? Awesome!" The grey-haired boy exclaimed as he gave Turais a big hug.

"Hi Gerald, nice to see you again!" Turais greeted his second cousin warmly. He has met Gerald and his older brother, Geoffrey, occasionally over the years as Arcturus' wife, Melania, was a MacMillan.

"I'm Alice." He lifted the brown-haired hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"And I'm Jane, thank you for helping me with the luggage."

"No worries, Jane, it was my pleasure," Turais winked as he lifted her extended hand and kissed it. She blushed furiously at the pureblood traditional handshake… _and _maybe the not-so-traditional wink.

"And please call me Turais, pleasure to meet all of you. Are you all first-year students?" Turais asked, looking at their pure black robes and ties. Once students were sorted, their ties and robes will automatically incorporate their house colours.

"Yes, I'm guessing you are too?"

"That's correct. Which house do you think you will get sorted into?" Turais asked casually.

"I don't know. Alice and Gerald were just telling me about the different houses. My parents are Muggles so I don't know anything about the Wizarding world. I'm afraid that I won't get sorted into any house," Jane said nervously.

"Don't worry, everyone gets sorted. I'm sure you will feel at home wherever you go," Turais gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back shyly. "This is why we go to Hogwarts right? To learn magic."

"That's right, Jane. Don't worry! I'm from a pureblood family and I don't even know how to cast spells yet, same with Gerald. Turais here is an exception," Alice said encouragingly.

"Well, my entire family has been in Hufflepuff for generations, so I know where I'll end up," Gerald said dully. "It's such a boring house - loyal, honest, and hard-working - that's basically anyone."

"I think Hufflepuff is pretty cool. I want friends who are steadfast and loyal to me so they can be honest with me and I will trust them to keep my secrets," Turais said. "And definitely not everyone is loyal or honest."

"You really think so?" Gerald asked, perking up at Turais's affirmative nod. Gerald beamed.

"How about you, Alice?" asked Turais.

"Well, my mother was a Hufflepuff while my father was a Gryffindor, but my brother was in Ravenclaw. So I can't tell from my family history. But as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I think I'm good with anything," Alice said.

"Why not Slytherin?" Jane asked. "That's the one with the snakes, right?"

"Did you not listen, Jane? Because they are _evil _and they hate people that are like you, who has parents who are Muggles," Alice said darkly. "Don't go near them, they will hurt you."

Jane gulped and nodded. "How about you, Turais? Where do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Turais swallowed while Gerald shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Glancing at Alice, he braced himself from her reaction to his response. "Well… I mean, like Gerald, my entire family has been in… well, Slytherin."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the compartment as Turais looked down, pretending that he was embarrassed. Alice was staring at him with suspicion and disgust.

"Um.. you let us come into your compartment and helped me with my luggage, so you seem nice. Right, Alice?" Jane broke the silence as Turais looked up at Alice. Alice stared at Jane incredulously. "Alice, snap out of it! He's not evil!"

"I can leave if you want," Turais said, sounding dejected, and started to stand up.

"No, you will stay! Alice, you are being very rude to Turais and he has been nothing but nice to us. You need to apologize to him right now," Jane said fiercely.

"Well, Alice. I've known Turais for a long time and I don't think he's evil either," Gerald spoke quietly into his robes.

Alice met his gaze. After a few moments, she said hesitantly with a lack of sincerity, "Um. I'm sorry, Turais, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay. But just so you know, I don't hate you because you have muggle parents, Jane. Your family background does not matter to me. You seem really nice too," Turais said weakly.

"Okay then, let's be friends," Jane smiled brilliantly, ignoring Alice's elbow.

The snack trolley came along a few minutes later and they each purchased a handful of sweets and shared it with each other. As they were sampling at the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, the compartment door slammed open sideways.

Turais turned to find three Slytherins standing imposingly at the doorway and snarling at him.

"I heard that Heir Apparent Black was here on this very train and I had to see for myself." Turais remembered him from the Malfoy ball. He was Brutus Armand Nott, now a sixth-year. "I hope you did not forget what you did to me, because I will be _reminding _you a lot for this year, Black."

"Who are you? Why are you threatening him?" Jane asked sharply.

"Who are _you _? Are you one of those filthy mud -"

Turais stood up and jabbed his wand at Nott's neck, the tip of his wand touching Nott's skin. "_Do not _use that word, you red-head brute. Wiggle back to your wormhole, you are not welcomed here," Turais spoke in a deadly voice.

Nott's Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed at Turais's menacing tone. He managed to warp his face into a sneer, "I'll watch your back if I were you, Black. You have no idea what I can do to you in Hogwarts." Nott and his shadows disappeared and Turais shut the compartment door, sighing.

"So you're a Black, and the_ Heir _?" Alice asked, wide-eyed. "And you defended a muggleborn?"

"Well, Nott is a big bully and I don't agree with using that word, it's rude. I also don't care about blood purity," said Turais, shrugging, while putting his wand away.

"My brother said he's one of the biggest bullies at school! Woah, Turais!" Gerald exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought you were lying when you said you didn't care about Jane's parents being muggles. I was wrong. I'm sorry, Turais, and I mean it this time," Alice said apologetically, but this time, he could sense the sincerity in her words.

"It's alright, Alice. I forgive you. I don't believe purebloods are superior to Muggleborns and please trust me when I say that."

"I believe you," Alice said firmly, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks for standing up for Jane, Turais," Gerald said. "And you called him a red-head brute, ha! That was brilliant. I have to write to my ma about this!"

"I overheard some of the older students saying that you are a Parselmouth, is that true?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes, I can speak to snakes," Turais said. The girls gasped.

"You can speak to snakes? It is a rare gift and only Dark wizards are supposed to be able to do that!" Alice frowned once more.

"No, Alice. Being a Parselmouth just means I might be related to Salazar Slytherin, who was a famed Parselmouth, in some way. The ability doesn't make anyone 'dark'," Turais explained.

"I'm sorry, I've just been told that by my parents," Alice looked sheepish. "But isn't Salazar Slytherin supposed to be a Dark wizard?"

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe he was, but he was also one of the greatest wizards of all times. Just because I speak a different language doesn't mean I'm evil. That's analogous to saying that because I speak French means I'm evil," Turais reasoned. "Does it make sense?"

"I suppose so…" Alice said, frowning. But then her face relaxed into a small smile. "But anyone who stands up against bullies is good in my books."

"Sorry, I'm not following. What did Nott do to me? What is a Parselmouth?" Jane asked, confused with the entire conversation. Alice, Gerald, and Turais shared an amused look.

Before anyone could speak again, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless fourth-year Slytherin boy stepped inside. Turais felt a sense of déjà vu as he eyed the scroll of parchment in his hand as the boy confirmed his suspicion, "I'm supposed to deliver this to Heir Apparent Turais Black."

Turais unrolled the scroll and scanned the content as the boy exited the compartment. Although Turais really couldn't care less for the writer's attention, he is undoubtedly an extremely useful contact to have on one's side and Turais wouldn't dare to disobey a direct invitation. Sighing, he stood up and announced to his new friends, "I'm sorry but it seems that I have an invitation to attend lunch with Professor Slughorn."

* * *

The train compartment scene is inspired by:

Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" - Chapter 4: The Annoyance Known As Bellatrix.

* * *

What do think about the wand selection? Happy? Unhappy?

Also, yikes with James' blabbermouth...

The next chapter, Chapter 12: A Different Hogwarts, will be published next Saturday. We will finally get to see Hogwarts! Are you not entertained?!

Any thoughts or comments? Throw them my way!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-09-30


	12. A Different Hogwarts

Thank you to **Varisha01, Lord of Erebor, BioHazard82, and Ashes Ascending** for reviewing on Chapter 11!

* * *

Hey everyone,

The highly anticipated Hogwarts arc has finally begun. We're through the less interesting portions (aka set-up) of the story, if I can say so myself. Again, this is a veeeery long story so every year will have several chapters' worth of material in addition to the summers. On that note, as a teaser, refer to the news headline of Chapter 9: Battlelines Drawn and guess what will be happening the summer after first-year if you can do the math!

(Hint: add 4 to the year 1966)

Finally, from this point onward, there will be a slew of characters introduced and multiple plot lines and character interactions, which will be stretching my amateur writing skills to its limits. SO... if you see anything poorly done or any plot lines that I am neglecting, please let me know (I confuse myself half the time ¯\\_(･_･)_/¯).

Send me any of your thoughts and comments!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-05

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A Different Hogwarts**

* * *

August 16, 1968 (Friday)

_LEACH IS OUT, JENKINS STEPS UP!_

by Andy Smudgley

_Afflicted with a Mysterious Illness for Months, Muggleborn Minister Resigns_

_After taking on the mantle of Minister for Magic for the past six years, the first Muggleborn Minister has officially announced his resignation, citing his declining health has barred him from further carrying out the role of his office. He will be succeeded by Eugenia Jenkins as the interim Minister for the remaining balance of his term until the next Ministerial election in two years' time._

_Ever since last year, Minister Leach's health has been under intense scrutiny. The last public event that he was seen to be in full health was the March Malfoy Ball of 1967..._

* * *

S_eptember 1, 1969 (Monday)_

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Professor Slughorn," Turais said cordially as he greeted the large-bellied man who stood up at the sight of him. He saw two boys already seated around the table of four with a table at the corner of the compartment that held several cloche plates with metal domed covers.

"Good to see you, Heir Apparent Black," Professor Slughorn said cheerily as he guided him to the remaining seat to his right.

"Please do call me Turais, Professor," Turais said with a bashful smile.

The only way to suffer least with the professor was to just not resist, cozy up, and pretend to be innocent and pliable to his every whim.

Professor Slughorn's smile grew impossibly wider.

"Of course, Turais, m'boy! Now, this little lunch is just for the first-years as I do not wish to overwhelm any of you and I would like the cream of the crop to get to know each other before being separated into different houses. Speaking of which, let me introduce you to two of your future classmates."

Professor Slughorn pointed to the brown-haired boy with slitted, obsidian eyes who sat across from Turais. His brows were furrowed tightly as his eyes glared at him unwelcomingly.

Turais' eyes flashed with recognition. It was the boy he met at Spencer and Reiss.

As though unaware of the tension, the professor continued merrily, "This is Leon Pierricoeur, the eldest son of Emmaneul Pierricoeur, a famous Arithmancer and the first non-pureblood and Muggleborn to be inducted into the Société Arithmancie de l'Europe. But don't be fooled by the last name as his father was born in Britain and attended Hogwarts as well."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Pierricoeur," Turais nodded as the boy maintained the unfriendly glare.

Professor Slughorn didn't seem to notice the oddity and continued, "This is Alexander Fawley -"

Turais turned to look at the thin, shy, grey-haired boy who was clearly determined to look anywhere but at his eyes.

" - and I did not have a chance to talk to him yet. So you came at just the perfect time, Turais," Professor Slughorn said cosily.

_ 'A Fawley boy?'_

Turais was taught all the intricate relations between between pureblood families, especially for the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which the Fawley family was part of. But the main scion of the Fawleys currently consisted of only two men. The first one was former Minister for Magic and current Lord Hector Fawley while the second was the famed social recluse, Howard Fawley. Neither men married nor sired a children, at least until now that was.

The boy in front of him was most likely the son of Howard Fawley since Lord Fawley was a high-profile individual and highly active in the Wizengamot. If he had an Heir, someone would have known by now.

So this same question would probably be on every pureblood's mind during the Sorting: "When did Howard Fawley have a son and where did he come from?"

But to be honest, Turais didn't really care. His personal experience of being gawked at as Harry Potter meant that he understood how someone's familial matter was really no one else's business unless they voluntarily provide the information. All families have their own issues and this statement was particularly true for pureblood families especially.

While Turais was temporarily lost in his thoughts, Professor Slughorn charmed one of the dishes over to the center of the table. He opened the lid and it was pheasant. Turais thought to himself.

_ 'Some things never change.'_

"Now I was just telling Alex that I went to Hogwarts with former Minister Hector Fawley. He was the most energetic and flamboyant fellow you could ever meet. A prankster too. Could never sit still and drove all of us half-mad. Guess how much a surprise it was when he was made Minister for Magic, and to be re-elected! Oh -" Professor Slughorn's eyes glazed over for a moment while he reminiscenced about his schoolyard days. Then he remembered himself and gestured Pierricoeur to take a serving. "How is he faring these days, Alex?"

"I'm not too sure," Fawley said uncomfortably.

"Well, I daresay he is a busy man especially with all the happenings in the Wizengamot. Too busy to even get married and have an Heir!" Professor Slughorn pressed on questioningly, "But you are his nephew… is it, nephew?"

"Cousins… he's my grandfather's nephew actually so... my father is his first cousin… but I don't see much of him," he said hesitantly.

"Is that so? How unfortunate," Professor Slughorn smiled coldly as he gestured Turais to help himself with the pheasant as well, blatantly skipping over Fawley. "So how about you, Turais? I'll admit I've fallen prey to the many rumours surrounding you and it has piqued my curiosity."

"Of course, Professor," Turais said amiably. "My father over-indulges my wish to maintain a low profile. It has frustrated my own grandfather so please don't worry."

Professor Slughorn chuckled jovially as he hugged his bulging belly, which hit the table slightly. "I can't imagine one could over-indulge a delightful young gentleman such as yourself."

Pierricoeur scoffed at the statement but Slughorn did not seem to take notice. "Did you know I've had the pleasure to meet your grandfather in school and to teach your father? I have a lot of great stories to tell you if you'd like to visit my office some day."

"I'd love to hear them, Professor," Turais said.

He then leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. It was for show as his words rang clearly around the compartment. "Turais, I'm most interested in a particular incident. Is it true that you're a Parselmouth?"

Turais quirked his eyebrow and smirked mischievously as he opened his mouth. However, it was only to eat a bite of pheasant, much to the man's amusement and mild frustration.

"Fine, fine. Turais, you may keep your secrets. _For now _," the professor scolded playfully, "Although I'll find out soon enough."

"Of course, Professor. You'll be the first to know," Turais said pleasantly.

"Oh, you can't tease an old man like that, m'boy," the man scolded mildly with a knowing glance but he looked humoured all the same.

The rest of lunch droned on as Professor Slughorn continued to exchange pleasantries with Turais and Pierricoeur while ignoring Fawley completely. As the sky was transformed into a rosy hue, the man finally released the three boys.

"Oh dear, we must be near Hogwarts. I wouldn't dare to keep you any longer. Turais, Leon, please make sure to drop by my office at some point," he said as he held the door open for them.

"Goodbye, Professor," Turais said as he filed out of the compartment.

Once the compartment door slid shut again, Pierricoeur turned to him and hissed, "Well, I hope I don't see you around, _Black _. What an arse-licker."

With that, he rammed his shoulder into Turais as he passed by the two boys and stomped away. Turais turned to face Fawley, who was looking down at his feet, and they stood in an awkward silence.

"So… I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Fawley. Goodbye," Turais said as he eyed the boy in confusion. After realizing that he was not going to get a response, he trotted off in the opposite direction where Pierricoeur headed.

After a few steps, Turais swore he heard the boy mutter a "goodbye", but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Alice and Jane have completely warmed up to him and they have already made plans to meet up later in the week. They also gave Jane a crash-course on the prejudice against Muggleborns, such as her, and the bullying she might receive for it. But they assured her that only a few people thought that and the majority of the students will not have an issue with her parentage.

As they were alighting the Hogwarts Express, Turais heard a voice call out to him.

"Cousin Turais!"

The four first-years turned towards the voice and he saw Bellatrix shoving students out of her path as she headed down the train hallway towards him.

"It's my cousin," Turais muttered to his friends as he handed Jane's luggage back to her. "Go ahead first, I'll join you in a moment." The trio eyed him worriedly but walked away at his stern gaze.

Walking back into the train hallway, Turais narrowed his eyes at his cousin and shouted, "What do you want, cousin Bella?"

"I heard from Nott that you spent your entire train ride with a filthy _mudblood _. You're Heir Black, how dare you associate with those_ rubbish _?!"

"Who I associate with is none of your concern, cousin Bella. Mind your own business," Turais retorted and walked away.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Turais," Bellatrix shouted as she stormed thunderously after him. "Your father has clearly been too lax with his teachings."

"Do not speak of my father, Bellatrix, and I will do as I please," Turais said, not turning around to face her. "Save your breath."

"You _will_ have a word with me, Turais. Stay!"

Turais refused to acknowledge her words. A second later, he heard Bellatrix whip out her wand.

_ "Incarcerous!" _Bellatrix shrieked as he turned around to cast a quick Shield charm. The spell deflected back at Bellatrix and she was instantly tied up in ropes, seething on the corridor floor. Her sisters, along with Lucius Malfoy, came into view and gathered around her and considered him.

"Oh, cousin Bella, what happened to you? Accidentally tying yourself up? And I thought your incompetence could not be greater," Turais sneered. "Maybe pick on someone your size for a change, a first-year beating a seventh-year does not make a good rhetoric for your cultivated image."

After throwing her a final warning glare, Turais turned once again to leave the train.

He got off the train to a nearly empty platform and quickly placed his luggage and owl cage onto the luggage carriage before heading towards the docks to rejoin the first-years at the docks.

"There yeh are, Mr Black!" A large, towering figure bellowed at him as he came into view of the Black Lake. Hagrid, Turais recognized, walked towards him with an ugly, pink umbrella in his hand and grabbed his shoulders as he was forcefully walked towards the two dozen little boats floating gently over the inky waters. Once he was on the wooden dock, he saw his friends waving at him and pointing at an empty space in their boat. He walked over and climbed onto the boat, giving them a grateful smile.

"Everyone hol' on tight, we don' wan'a be late fer the Sortin'!" He heard Hagrid yell as he tapped his umbrella against his boat. Suddenly, the boats lured forward as they slowly sailed across the dark surface with only the tiny lamps to light up their surroundings.

As they sailed out of the cove that harboured the Hogwarts docks and into the centre of the Black Lake, the illuminated Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance in its full glory and without the crumbling towers and walls that marred the historic site after the Battle of Hogwarts.

At the sight, Turais' distasteful encounter on the train was momentarily forgotten. All the students, including Turais, gasped in awe. Despite having spent six years in Hogwarts in his past life, it has been more than eleven years since he was last here. Turais felt the rush of emotion and love he felt for this place and a similar sense of awe that he felt when he laid eyes on this castle for the very first time.

"I still can't believe this is real," Jane whispered softly. "Please tell me this is not a dream."

Turais chuckled, agreeing with the sentiment completely. "I feel the same, this is magic."

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood waiting atop the staircase as the students climbed up. Once the last of them stopped and stood still, she announced. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you will be a credit to whichever house you join.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments when I return to retrieve you, but before then, I will suggest you to smarten up yourselves."

She departed as the students started to mutter amongst themselves, wondering how the Sorting will occur.

"I think we will need to fight against a magical creature to show our worth!" one of the boys spoke excitedly in front of Turais and his friends. He felt Jane stricken at the sentence.

"Don't worry. You don't need to fight off a creature. They won't do that to a first-year who can't do any proper magic," Turais told Jane to calm her down.

"So _you _know how we are sorted, Black?" Pierricoeur's voice sounded from somewhere ahead as he came into view.

"As a matter of fact I do -"

"Hiss something, Black," he interrupted rudely.

Turais ignored the interruption. "To your question about how we are sorted, we will just have a hat placed on our heads and it will decide which house we belong to."

"So, can you actually speak to snakes or not?" Pierricoeur narrowed his eyes at how Turais was selectively answering his question. Those who were pureblood and half-blood gasped at the mentioning of this information.

"Yes, I can, Pierricoeur. Do you have a problem with that?" Turais said. Another round of gasps sounded.

"I don't believe you. You're just another lying _pureblood _snake baby," Pierricoeur returned with unmasked hostility.

"How dare you, you sodding _mudbl _-" a large boy further down the stairs shouted just as Gerald stepped in to defend Turais.

"Cheer up, mate," Gerald responded loudly.

"No one was asking for your girly swot opinions," Pierricoeur said. Gerald fumed as Turais placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Now you're plain rude, Pierricoeur. I -" Turais said.

"Prove it, Black. Say something. I bet you can't because you're a liar and -"

Before Pierricoeur could finish his sentence, someone cleared their throat behind Pierricoeur. He turned around to see Professor McGonagall peering down at him through her glasses sternly.

"Thank you. There will be plenty of opportunity to chat _after _the Sorting," she then addressed all the first-years. "Follow me to the Great Hall please."

Turais had an instinctive feeling that he would not get along with the boy. Fortunately, chances are that he will not be sorted into Slytherin given his hatred for the house. At the same time, he better not get sorted into Slytherin for his own sake as Turais knew he would have a terrible time in Slytherin being a non-pureblood and with that hostile display seemingly against purebloods.

"He's gone mad, that wanker," one of the other first-years whispered to him as they walked towards the Great Hall. The other first-years around him nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall led them through the large oak doors and down the middle of the Great Hall, which is filled with students sitting at their benches with their respective Houses. As he walked, he noticed the stares he received from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, likely due to the rumours of his Parselmouth abilities.

They stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the staff table ahead. Atop the stairs stood a stool with the Sorting Hat perched on it. After it finished waxing poetry about house unity, Professor McGonagall climbed halfway up the stairs and unscrolled her parchment.

"Black, Turais."

Murmurs filled the Great Hall as students strained to catch a glimpse of the future Lord Black. Turais drew himself to his full height of an eleven-year-old boy and walked calmly up the stairs and sat on the stool.

The battered, old hat was placed over on top of his head and fell over his eyes.

** _'Hmmm. Mr Black. I can sense the mind of an adult and that you have been Sorted once before. Yet I have no recollection of meeting you prior to today. How is that possible?"_**

_ 'Will this conversation remain private between the two of us?'_

** _'Yes, Mr Black. I am bound by the magic of the Founders to secrecy.'_**

_ 'Very well. I travelled back in time from a future where the Sorting Hat there Sorted me into Gryffindor.'_

** _'Hmmm... I do see plenty of courage. Not a bad mind. Brilliant, in fact. And also loyalty, yes - unwavering loyal to your family, your brothers. And a great ambition - yet curiously not a strong thirst to prove yourself. Very difficult to place indeed. I can see your potential as a Gryffindor, but that pales in comparison with your potential as a Slytherin. One's personality does not change that drastically so I do wonder why my future self went with Gryffindor when Slytherin is clearly the superior choice.'_**

_ 'It did, but I refused to be placed in Slytherin and requested Gryffindor instead.'_

** _'Interesting… but I sense that you do not wish to fight my decision this time.'_**

_ 'No, indeed. I have great plans in store where being a Slytherin will be the superior choice. And this time around, I am prepared to face the challenges of this house.'_

** _'In that case, then - '_**

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted into the Great Hall. Amidst the polite applause of his fellow housemates, Turais jumped off the stool and headed towards the Slytherin table as his robes incorporated the Slytherin crest, greens, and silvers into his clothes. He saw his friends gave him an encouraging smile.

"What took you so long, Black?" Nott yelled over the fading applause. "Did you want to go to Hufflepuff?"

Turais ignored the taut and sat down when he heard Bellatrix pipe up, "He's a _Parselmouth _, Nott, where did -"

Turais waved his hand and cast a silent _Silencio _at the direction of the voice without looking. As he turned back towards the stool, he felt the intense gazes and uncomfortable mutters from both the students and the staff at the revelation and blatant display of magic by a first-year. A moment later, he heard Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once before continuing the Sorting ceremony.

He scanned the staff table and saw some familiar faces, albeit, much younger. Besides Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall, there was Horace Slughorn who was waving at him, Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout, who looked like she was barely thirty. When his eyes made contact with Dumbledore's sharp gaze through his spectacles, he detected the tendrils of Legilimency probing against his Occlumency walls. Turais tore his gaze away from the piercing blue eyes as he focused at the crease between his eyebrows and the Legilimency attacks dissipated.

Sighing, he knew that this was just the beginning of a tenuous relationship with Dumbledore. Despite his good intentions, Turais has mixed feelings about his legacy in his past life. After taking time to reflect on his childhood and his Hogwarts years, Turais recognized the manipulative nature of Dumbledore's action in his past life. While his actions did bring peace back to the Wizarding world, it still did not make his actions any easier to forgive. Dumbledore placed Harry Potter in the hands of the Dursleys without ever inquiring for his well-being. He lived in the willful ignorance that the Dursley would treat him well, and that careless attitude caused him so much distress and ruined his entire childhood - all for what? - for his belief that Voldemort would rise again and he needed a boy that was "humble" and "kind" so he could ultimately be on the "good side" to eliminate Voldemort.

Turais would like to believe that he would have saved the world regardless of Dumbledore's persuasion or upbringing, but Dumbledore's methods would forever leave a bad taste in his mouth. The means do not justify the ends was his opinion on Dumbledore's legacy, especially for what he did to Harry Potter. He has long since forgiven Dumbledore for anything he might have done wrong and continued to honour his undisputable role in defeating Voldemort, but he ultimately proved to the world that he was far from being infallible and Turais would never forget his easily avoidable suffering.

Furthermore, he knew that Dumbledore did not trust Sirius in the original timeline despite his decade-long friendship with James Potter. His suspicion of Sirius as a Death Eater was largely in part due to his inherent prejudice against the Dark families. If Sirius was not from a Dark family, Turais was sure that Dumbledore would have fought for a fair trial instead of falling back to pre-existing bigotry. His prejudice and subsequent inaction were two of the main reasons why Sirius spent thirteen years in Azkaban for a crime he never committed. Purely from this fact alone, Turais knew that Dumbledore would never fully trust Turais regardless of what he did and how much he proved himself. He would forever be the first to be questioned when any unfavourable situation arose. They would never truly be allies, not with him as Heir Black.

Therefore, Turais has no intention to involve Dumbledore in any of his plans nor would he contact Dumbledore and reveal his true nature. Dumbledore would only be suspicious of him or wield him like a weapon against Voldemort. This time, Turais would have to do things his way… and without Dumbledore.

"Fawley, Alexander."

There was a moderate amount of murmur upon hearing the name.

"SLYTHERIN!"

And Fawley becomes the second Slytherin of the night. The shy boy he met on the train strolled over and sat beside him. Turais gave him a quick nod before focusing back on the Sorting. He was keeping an eye on every student that was Sorted. Death has told him that his path with Prometheus will only cross when he reached Hogwarts, but the information left much for speculation. Furthermore, excluding the fact that he did not know what he looked like underneath the mask, his only feature that was exposed was his grey hair; but even that could be misleading as he could have been a glamour or used a simple hair colour-changing potion or just simply due to old age. In addition, Prometheus could be a fellow first-year student, or he might be a lower-year who has yet to start studying at Hogwarts, or even an upper-year Hogwarts student. It was frustrating but he basically has to filter through the entire school population to hunt him down.

"Macmillan, Gerald."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Turais saw the grey-haired boy look in his direction and gave him a smile.

One of the main contributors to Voldemort's success stemmed from was the radicalization of the already-contentious blood purity views amongst the Wizarding population. This divide never healed in his original timeline, which led to the eventual animosity between the Dark and the Light. And this division resulted in two destructive wars and a resulting inability for the Ministry to govern properly, which was capitalized by Prometheus. If he could minimize the animosity now, he might not even need to seek out Prometheus as he would not have the opportunity to rise.

"Pierricoeur, Leon."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The boy strolled towards the Ravenclaw table beside his and shot him a dangerous glare. Turais shrugged it off and ignored him. If he is not in his House, his time spent with the new Ravenclaw would be minimal.

Turais has already decided that the search for Prometheus would have to take a lesser priority. For one, he had absolutely no clue who he was; for two, he could do much more good focusing on mending the growing divide between Slytherin and the rest of the school.

He would need to act quickly, however. Despite not knowing many things about the First Wizarding War, Turais knew the important timepoints of the war. In his original timeline, the first Muggle attacks started in the summer of 1970. But Turais did not know if the war has been accelerated or postponed in this timeline due to his existence. Regardless, he would need to accomplish a lot this year to have any hopes of changing the future before the inter-house animosity reached an irreversible state when the war in Britain began inevitably. And in order to do that effectively, he would need to seize control of the Slytherin House.

"Smith, Alice."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Turais has already mentally prepared himself for the cut-throat viciousness of the political games in Slytherin. He would play the game and he _must _win for that could be the key to turn the tides of the impending war. Currently, Lucius Malfoy was the leader of the Slytherin House. Turais would have to challenge his position, but he feared that without his powers as Master of Death, he would be vulnerable to possible lethal attacks from budding Death Eaters trying to impress Voldemort. He thought back to his sixth-year in Hogwarts as Harry Potter where Draco Malfoy managed to severely harm Ron and Katie Bell whilst trying to kill Dumbledore. While Voldemort has promised not to harm the Black family, Turais was not naive enough to think that he would actively discourage current Hogwarts students (who were technically not Death Eaters yet) to eliminate a possible threat.

"Stahl, Jane."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jane gave Turais a quick smile and wave before running towards the Gryffindor table.

But he did not have the luxury to wait when the war was just beyond the horizon. He turned to briefly look at the unsuspecting sixth-year who was chatting animatedly with his pals. He would have to generate his chance to take over Slytherin, and that boy would be his ticket to the top.

* * *

As the Slytherins filed out of the Great Hall and head down the staircases, Turais turned around at the sound of commotion. He saw the boy he sat next to struggling against the crowd as he fought his way towards the Slytherin group that marched slowly out of sight. Then, he crashed into two older Gryffindors.

"Excuse me," Fawley mumbled as he tried to move past them between the two towering figures. But one of them pulled on the back of his robe collar and held him in place.

"Trying to slither to your snake pit? You pathetic slimeball," Fawley tugged on his robe but he couldn't get away. People around laughed openly at the struggling boy. Turais looked around, no staff was in sight.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size, you git!" Turais shouted at them as he strolled up to Fawley, abandoning the rest of the Slytherin group which continued to disappear through the doorway to the Slytherin common room..

"Another little hissy hatchling. I see you're the newest Black, the worst of all snakes -"

"Watch your mouth, you poor excuse of a furry cat, and don't speak ill of my family. Let go of him!" Turais said. Seeing that the Gryffindor had no intention of releasing the Slytherin. He said, "_ Repulso! _"

As though Fawley had stung him, the Gryffindor hissed and released the smaller boy as he massaged his hand, scowling.

"Let's go," Turais grabbed Fawley's hand and dragged him away from the dwindling crowd. He shot a final glance at the offending students. "Do not cross us again."

"Ooo, this snake bites back, how cute…" he heard someone crow as they turned into a hallway in the dungeons.

Turais led them down a dimly lit corridor lined with fire torches and turned right at the intersection. Then, they made a left and down a flight of stairs, after that, another right. Here.

They stood in the middle of an empty hallway and faced a blank stretch of the wall. Neither of them knew the password, they were stuck.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he hissed in Parseltongue, _"Open the door."_

Turais felt a vibration in his robe as a single archway appeared followed by a door. Once fully formed, it swung backwards to reveal a narrow passage. _'Eureka. Now that I know this, I won't have to remember the passwords.'_

"Did you just speak in Parseltongue?" Fawley asked timidly.

"Yes, I just said 'Open the door'. I didn't even know it would work," Turais said and started down the hallway. After a short walk, he spotted the first-years at the end of the tunnel and they quietly joined the back of the group.

"Welcome to the Slytherin House," Lucius Malfoy said as he looked at the two dozen newly-minted first-years in the underwater Slytherin common room. "I am your fifth-year Prefect, Lucius Malfoy. Professor Slughorn, the Potions Professor, is our Head of House. If you have any concerns, you may speak to him. The password for the common room this week is 'Serpentine' and will be changed every fortnight. The password will be posted on the wall and you will not share it with anyone outside of our House. First-year dormitories are located on the ground floor, two for boys and two for girls. Each room houses six students. Once you have chosen your bed, your belongings will appear. Choose wisely.

"As Slytherins, we pride ourselves with our ambition, cunningness, resourcefulness, and shrewdness. These values are not shared by the other three Houses, who will view you as the deceitful enemy. Therefore, Slytherins always protect their own beyond these walls. However, within these walls, you will be left to fend for yourself. A hierarchy exists in which you will become a part of; climb to the top and you will dictate those below you or stay in the bottom and fall prey to others.

"Breakfast starts serving at seven every morning and classes start at nine. But tomorrow, you must be present at the Great Hall by eight-thirty to receive your timetables. That is all, good night."

Malfoy dismissed them and headed for the throne-like chair by the fireplace as the first-years began to walk towards their rooms. However, six older Slytherins detached from the rest of the observing students and stepped up to where Malfoy was and blocked their path. Their faces were twisted into various malicious sneers and grins before Bellatrix opened her mouth.

"Hello, you ickle little first-years, I am Bellatrix Black," Bellatrix cooed frighteningly as she flashed her teeth at them. Turais felt threatened and he knew the rest of the group shared his sentiment. "There are a lot of _unwritten rules _in the Noble House of Slytherin… and the most important one is that there is a group called the Erichthonios Club. For those who are less... derived, we are also know as the Group of Seven. We have the final say in every House matter."

Bellatrix suddenly hollered, causing the entire room to jump. "You must always obey them _without exception _, or you shall face your just punishment!" Then instantly, her voice dripped like sickeningly sweet honey, "But of course, you wouldn't do that right?"

The entire group was stilled with shock and Bellatrix looked satisfied as she continued, "Good, then we will have such a fun time together!"

Bellatrix cackled.

If Turais had a mental fortitude of a first-year, he might have been absolutely petrified. However, he has survived a Wizarding War and worked as an Auror once, so he has basically seen it all and was not impressed with her theatrics by the slightest.

"We are six of the members in this prestigious Club that has the power to determine your fate," Nott spoke after Bellatrix fell silent. "Lucius Malfoy, the Prefect who welcomed you into this House, is the Leader and his words are final."

Nott then locked eyes with Turais. He spoke in a deadly whisper, "If you cross us, you will suffer the consequences."

Turais refused to back down from his gaze. Eventually, Nott broke the prolonged eye contact with an enraged expression.

"Who here is_ not _a pureblood?" A tall, thin man with blonde hair and calculating, blue eyes asked suddenly. Turais guessed from his appearance that he was none other than the teenage version of a menace, Corban Yaxley. From the corner of his eyes, he realized that none of the first-years raised their hands. Turais did not know if they were telling the truth, or if they were just frozen in fear, or if they were actually scared of revealing the truth of their parentage.

"You!" Yaxley pointed at the boy closest to the front and shouted, "Family names of both parents."

The boy's voice trembled and he said, "Pic… Picquery… an… and Sk… Skyes."

Yaxley seemed satisfied as he moved onto the next target. This time, it was the girl behind him, "You!"

"Per… Perrot an… and Riviéres," she stuttered.

"_ French purebloods _," Yaxley said with a hint of disgust, "But still better than half-bloods - You!" He pointed at the girl next to her.

"Sme… Smethwyck and... and…" the girl looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "... and…"

"And _what _, girl?" the boy leaned inches away from her quivering lips.

"Lefévre…" she whispered. Yaxley leaned back suddenly and the girl raised her arm across her face as though she was anticipating a strike on the face. The six members of the Group laughed mockingly.

"You thought I was going to hit you, girl?" Yaxley spoke. "Don't worry, Lefévre is perfectly respectable. They're just French. But as long as you're a pureblood, you are welcomed in this house. Now, you!"

As the boy went through the two dozen first-years, Turais realized that all of them were purebloods. _And _that he has not heard of most of these family names: Rivers, Bellechance, Killick, Leroy, Hess, Runcorn, Tripe, Montgomery, Stout, Moonstone… He has met many people in many public and private events, Light and Dark, as Harry Potter after the turn of the century, but he has never heard or seen these names in the invites or attendee's lists. This only meant… that no family members were alive to meet him thirty years later. How many families had Voldemort annihilated in his conquest for world domination? Turais despaired as he felt the truth hit him harder than ever before.

Suddenly, Turais realized that Yaxley was went through anyone and reached the third-last student.

"Gamp and Alderton," the boy said.

"Ah, I recognize the Gamp's waxy blonde locks. And Alderton- you're the son of Daphne Alderton, I suppose. Good blood. You!" Yaxley jabbed his finger at the boy beside him.

"Fawley," Fawley said as he visibly gulped.

"And _what_, Fawley? I'm sure we all have the same burning question. Who is this new Fawley boy joining our midst? I did not know Mr Fawley married nor sired a son, but he's quite the recluse… unless he had a secret and shameful dalliance with a _muggle... _" the blonde boy smiled sinisterly at the potential half-blood. Fawley became deathly pale. "If you're not telling me… that means you have something to hide -"

"Excuse me," Turais interrupted as everyone turned their attention towards him. This terrorization has got to stop before it turned ugly. He drew himself to his full height and aimed to exude an exorbitant air of regality and confidence as he addressed the boy once more.

"Judging by your hair and eye colours, I would guess that you are Corban Thuban Yaxley. I've met your brother, Cepheus a few years ago."

"Yes, he has mentioned that _dramatic _event. I suppose all of us should keep our eyes open to what you'll be up to, Heir Apparent Turais Rigel Orion Black. Our newest and_finest _addition to the Slytherin House," Yaxley turned menacingly on him and sneered at the word "finest". "So tell me, Black. Why did you interrupt -"

"Black and Black," Turais spoke simply. The rest of the first-years _and _the common room widened their eyes at his second interruption.

"What do you mean?" Yaxley asked harshly.

"Black and Black. They are my family names…" Turais stared fierily into Yaxley's gaze before he turned and looked around the room predatorily. "... and likely _Slytherin _as well given my… unique ability."

The entire room stilled at the mention of the Hogwarts founder's name.

"Yaxley, now that you have finished playing your little game and terrorizing all of us, I would like to head to bed," Turais said as he faked a yawn. "I am exhausted from my travels and I'd hate to say a bad word about my first day at Hogwarts to my grandfather."

Turais grabbed Fawley's stiff shoulders and steered him past the Group to their dormitories without a second glance.

They entered one of the two male-designated bedrooms and found six poster beds arranged in a semi-circle fashion. Above his head, he saw a transparent dome that showed the dark murky waters of the Black Lake above. He quickly claimed the rightmost bed that was beside the wall and saw Fawley claimed the bed next to his. Immediately, his initials were magically inscribed onto the front board of his bed. "T. R. O. B.", it spelt. His school trunk and empty owl cage also appeared beside the chest a second later.

"So, um, you can speak to snakes?" Fawley asked as he stood in front of his bed and watched his luggage appear in front of him.

"Yes. I can speak to snakes," Turais said nonchalantly.

"That's cool. And, um, thanks for saving me back there… from the Gryffindors and... um… thanks for saving me from the Slytherins too."

"You're welcome," Turais responded coolly.

An awkward silence permeated the room as Fawley fidgeted while Turais eyed him warily. Deciding that Fawley wasn't about to speak, he sat on his bed and pulled out the letter that Sirius and Regulus wrote him in their messy scrawl.

* * *

Dear_est _ big best_-est_ brother _Turais_,

This was all Reggie's idea.

_ Hey_, _Siri is_ _lieing__._

Don't listen to Reggie.

_Siri_ _is_ _the_ _yucky_ _rowmantic_ _one_.

But we will miss you. _A_ _lot_. And lots. _And_ _lots and lots_. And lots and lots and lots. _Lots X10. _Lots times 1000!

And don't forget about us!_ That's right, don't._

Sincer _Lots and lots and lots of love _times infinity,

_Your _Siri _and_ _Reggie_

* * *

Turais smiled at the letter and placed it back into his breast-pocket for safe-keeping. He had a thank you letter to write soon. Glancing at the framed family portrait of him with Orion, Sirius, and Regulus on his bedside, Turais already missed their smiling face; and of course, Sirius had to sneak in a funny face as he made a cross-eyed look for one second before reverting back to an easy smile.

"So… you're Heir Apparent Black."

Turais turned his head to see Fawley eyeing his picture in curiosity.

"Yes."

Another awkward pause.

"Um… I could be a half-blood but why did you help me -"

Turais turned his body fully and look at Fawley square in the eyes. "Look Fawley, I don't care about your blood status and I could care less what your mother's blood status is. You can be a pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn, half-creature, non-magical, lycanthropic, but no one should be subjected to that kind of bullying.

"Also, I am not going to pry in your familial matters. It's no one's business to needle you for private information."

Fawley looked equal parts relieved and gobsmacked as his eyes widened comedically. Then, he grinded his teeth and pursed his lips as he breathed heavily. Finally, he worked up his courage and blurted out.

"Can we be…" Fawley shouted out the first three words but faltered on the last and most important word, "... friends?"

Turais observed the boy's furrowed forehead, compressed lips, and crossing hands while he engaged in an internal battle. Why didn't he agree to it at once? He wasn't sure. It's just... everyone is a suspect, right? No point in being buddies with the future Dark Lord?

_'Yeah, you really think that now don't you, Turais. At this rate, you're just going to lead a long, lonely life.'_

Turais was not too convinced with his own argument, to be honest. But it seemed like he hesitated for a moment too long as Fawley hung his head and sagged his shoulders.

A peculiar awkwardness settled between them as Turais haltingly turned back to his task. He started to cast all the protection spells he knew on the chest, including adaptations of Auror-grade spells that were used for protecting evidence. Satisfied, he then proceeded to unpack his items and placed them inside the chest before spelling it closed. He turned his attention to his bed and cast multiple privacy and protection spells, including permanent Imperturbable and Shield charms. Turais would not let his guard down for a single moment in his House. Although he has experienced this cautious lifestyle as an Auror before, he could already feel the stress building up within him once again thinking about the seven years to come.

_ 'This is what you get for trying to save the world.'_

Scratching his neck, he eyed Fawley, whose back was decidedly turned against him, and returned to the common room. The group of first-years were still huddled around the corner and eyeing him with a mix of awe and admiration while Yaxley and Malfoy has disappeared. However, the ambiance of the common room was now more lively and filled with conversation compared to the tense, repressive silence minutes ago. People were still gathered around talking about what just transpired or reconnecting with others after the break. Once he spotted his cousins, the three Black sisters, he started to walk over.

However, Nott intercepted him in the middle of the room.

"Black!" he barked as the common room fell silent and eyed them with trepidation. "Hogwarts is not like your home where you can act like the crown prince and pretend to Lord over everyone, hissing voice or not. There is a pecking order in this House and while I'm at the top of it,_ you _-" Nott rammed his index finger into Turais's chest and causing him to stumble back one step, "- are at the very bottom. If you know what's best for you, stay out of my way, or you will regret you were ever born."

Turais drew him up to full height and stared up at him with a deadly glint. Nott stared back but after a few long seconds, his eyes visibly quivered and he broke the eye contact. Managing a final condescending sneer, he strutted away. Turais sighed internally but ensured that his face was expressionless as he straightened his robes, pretending as though that confrontation never occurred.

Ignoring the glances and whispers at his direction, he approached his cousins, who were all huddled together in a corner far removed from the other students and deep in conversation. Bellatrix was clearly agitated and pointed her finger at Andromeda accusingly.

" - I forbidden you to come in contact with that _mudblood_ -" Bellatrix hissed.

"There is nothing happening between us -" said Andromeda.

"There better not be, Andromeda, or -"

"Cousins, may I have a word?" Turais demanded in an authoritative tone, glancing up at the female Blacks as they turned their attention towards him.

"You may, and if I can have my way, that would be _Cruc- _" Bellatrix spat viciously.

"_ Bellatrix _," Turais spoke in a menacing tone while Silencing his cousin a second time this evening. His voice echoed throughout the quiet common room in front of a full audience who were currently watching the Black family drama unfold before them eagerly. "Might I remind you what happened two years ago when someone uttered _Crucio _at me? I _will _not hesitate to return that favour, curse for curse."

Bellatrix turned deathly pale, realizing that she just insinuated that she would harm Turais in the same way that Walburga once did. Walburga was publicly shamed by Arcturus within the family and removed from her children. Clearly favouring his Heir Apparent, Bellatrix understood the implications if word was to reach Arcturus of her grave mistake.

"Cousin Turais, please lead the way," Narcissa said quickly as she shot Bellatrix a withering gaze. Bellatrix seemed to be a bit chastised by her youngest sister.

"Shall we then?" He smirked at Bellatrix and gestured with his arm towards the bedchambers. Narcissa and Andromeda nodded stiffly.

"After you, cousin Bella," Turais said with fake, saccharine sweetness and they headed towards their room. Turais followed after them and took the opportunity to glance around the room at his fellow Slytherins. They all eyed him with a mixture of weariness and admiration. A first-year just managed to interrupt Corban Yaxley, stare down Brutus Nott, and scare Bellatrix Black into submission.

_ 'Not so low on the pecking order, am I?'_

After entering an empty bedchamber, Turais spelled the door shut and cast an Imperturbable Charm on it as well as a Muffling Charm around the room. After he was finished, he turned towards his cousins.

"I would like to address your attack on the _Heir Apparent of the House of Black _on the train, cousin Bella? And even worse, when my back was turned," demanded Turais.

"_ Why you - _" Bellatrix spoke before Narcissa interrupted her.

"We do apologize for her actions, cousin Turais," Narcissa interrupted.

"Cissy, Stop -"

"This will not happen again. You have my word."

"I hope your word is good, cousin Narcissa. I do not wish for others to see in-fighting amongst our family. Yes, cousin Bella, _family _. I should not have to worry about family attacking me. This is _not _a request," Turais said. "The incident on the train and in the common room will be conveniently forgotten and absent from my letters to grandfather. And my cousin Bella here will remain as Queen of Slytherin, if she so desires. But _if _any incident were to arise, my memory _might _just return."

_ "How dare _-"

"Of course, cousin Turais. I agree completely," Narcissa spoke smoothly before Bellatrix could get another word out of her mouth. "Blood is what matters most."

"Please see to it, cousins." Turais looked at Andromeda. She nodded. Finally, he turned to a fuming Bellatrix. She looked at him with eyes filled with hatred, but she clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Thank you, cousins. However, I would like a private word with Bellatrix, would you mind leaving us for just a moment? I promise to return her unscathed."

"_ You! _"

Narcissa nodded and headed for the door with Andromeda following behind. Once they left, Turais turned back to Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, there is one more condition," Turais said. He felt that this plan was a bit reckless but he'll try his luck. It was not everyday that he would have some leverage over his wicked cousin, and he will have to capitalize on her gaffe. He looked at Bellatrix as she was about to argue. "You didn't _really _think Narcissa's promise was sufficient to placate me, did you? Your actions requires more punishment. I need something more... a promise. A promise to do one bidding of whatever I request. But don't worry, it will not be illegal, against school rules nor self-inflicting commands. And the deal will expire the moment you graduate from Hogwarts."

Turais saw Bellatrix hesitate. Of course, a blank cheque to do whatever he commanded her was a great risk and uncertainty for anyone to promise. Turais would have to push her a little.

"Bella, you have one year left in Hogwarts before you can leave and go on your merry way to greatness, marry Lestrange, and do whatever you please. _But _before then, you're still a Black and I'd hate to see you lose your family name. Can you even imagine the _disgrace _? Will a Lestrange still be willing to marry a disowned girl?"

"Are you _threatening _me, Turais?" Bellatrix glowered.

"No, Bella. You misunderstand me. I'm giving you a choice," Turais said.

"Well, I choose to not accept this ridiculous insinuation."

"Do you really now, Bellatrix? Then I might just have to alter some important details regarding your unprovoked attack... a change of the spell used? _Crucio _perhaps... guess whose words grandfather Arcturus would favour when it's yours against mine."

Bellatrix stared hatefully at Turais. She couldn't do anything against the Heir of her family without facing serious consequences from Arcturus and was practicaaly backed into a corner by Turais.

"Fine!" Bellatrix spat, "I accept the deal! But you'll regret this. Mark my words."

"Thank you, I wish you a pleasant evening." Turais cancelled all the spells and left the room.

* * *

_September 2, 1969 (Tuesday)_

"Good morning, Turais… Black," Fawley said when Turais drew his curtains open. Fawley was already dressed neatly in his school robes with his school bag hung across his body. The other four boys - Flint, Rivers, Steward, and Urquhart - were still sleeping soundly as evident by the occasional soft snores.

Casting a _Tempus _, he saw that it was six-thirty in the morning. He eyed the boy suspiciously, but returned the greeting. Then, he went to wash up and change in the bathroom. But when he returned to the room, he saw Fawley was still standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Um, do you want to head up to breakfast with me?" Fawley said shyly.

"Sure… I need to head to the Owlery first though," Turais said slowly, confused. "Give me one moment to grab my bag."

"Great, I will wait for you by the fireplace," Fawley said happily and went out of the room. Turais stared at the door, wondering what just happened.

They exited the common room and walked up to the Owlery, where Turais sent his family a letter via Edwige, and finally to the Great Hall. All the while, Fawley filled the silence with his excited chatter about his favourite Quidditch team (Puddlemere United, duh), his favourite creature (a bowtruckle), and his future career (a Wandmaker or Magic Theorist specializing in wandlore). He just started to describe his favourite food item when they reached the empty Great Hall. It was a minute after seven and clearly no one has woken up so early for the first day of classes.

As they settled into their seats, Turais was grateful for the temporary silence from Fawley, who turned out to be surprisingly talkative. But it was short-lived as Fawley quickly shoveled some scrambled eggs down his throat and began to talk again.

Unable to contain his frustration, Turais interrupted Fawley's monologue and snapped at him. "Fawley! Can you be quiet for just a minute? You have been talking non-stop for the past half-hour and it's very annoying."

With a clank, Turais saw Fawley drop his fork onto his plate. He looked up and was surprised to see his lips quivering and his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry -" Turais started to apologize when Fawley suddenly got up and ran out towards the entrance, crashing through a couple of Ravenclaws on his way out.

_ 'Should I run after him or should I just leave it? Of course you need to chase after him, he is just a shy but over-excited child who is trying to make his first friend at school, dummy!'_

Turais reprimanded himself mentally and grabbed their bags as he hurried after him. He saw Fawley run out to the front courtyard and onto the school grounds as he called out.

"Hey, Fawley! Stop running! I'm sorry!" Fawley suddenly tripped over a rock and fell forward onto the ground. Turais ran out to him, slightly out of breath and crouched beside the shaking body. He can hear the muffled sniffling.

Panting, Turais said gently. "Hey, Faw - Alexander. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Alexander, will you forgive me?"

Turais shook his shoulder softly. "Alexander? Alex? Hello, anyone here?"

Fawley righted himself as he got into a sitting position as he looked up at Turais. "I'm sorry, Tur - Black. Can I call you Turais?"

"Yes, sure. Should I call you Alexander or Alex?"

"Call me Alex. Turais, I didn't mean to run away, I didn't mean to annoy you. It's just ... I never had anyone to talk to, unless you count the house elves -" There was a slight intake of breath, before he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Turais realized that he has fallen for exactly the same prejudice that he vowed to stop. Fawley was just a lonely eleven-year-old who started school and was simply eager to make friends with him. But Turais was too consumed by the fact that he was a pureblood Slytherin and, therefore, a would-be Death Eater that would stab him in the back at any moment to even give think that he would genuinely want to be friends with him.

"I should be the one apologizing, Alex. I'm sorry I overreacted. I could have said something to warn you before getting mad at you. I don't have a lot of friends either, so this is new to me too. So um, do you want to start all over again? Hi, my name is Turais Black, nice to meet you." Turais held out his hand.

"Hi Turais, my name is Alexander Fawley but you can call me Alex. Nice to meet you too." He took his hand and gave him a bashful smile.

"So, let's head back to breakfast? I didn't even grab a bite of food yet." Turais lifted the boy up from the ground and cast a Cleaning Spell on his muddied robes.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Did I tell you my favourite breakfast item is -"

"Alex -"

"Right, sorry. I'll shut up."

* * *

Bellatrix shouting out that Turais is a Parselmouth scene is inspired by:

Tsume Yuki's "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" - Chapter 4: The Annoyance Known As Bellatrix.

* * *

I took some artistic license with the creation of the Erichthonios Club or the Group of Seven. But the Slytherins seemed like the kind of place where you would have something akin to a secret and exclusive college dining club. And also because, plot.

Next chapter is Chapter 13: The First Ascent, and will be published next Saturday. Until then!

Thoughts and comments are always welcomed. :)

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-05


	13. The First Ascent

Hey everybody,

First order of business. **Who is well-versed in the Northumbrian dialect and would be willing to help me translate a couple lines of dialogue?** There will be no spoilers from the phrases that I will send you, rest assured. Please PM me. I will credit you on the chapter(s) which your work appear(s) on.

Also, this is a massive 10k chapter compared to the average 4-5k chapters at the beginning. I can't believe I wrote that much, really... my chapters are getting longer...

Finally, I have included an illustration for this chapter, but it's only on AO3! I *might* do that for selected chapters - We'll see ;) I have also added one for chapter 6: Birth of a Prodigy if you would like to check it out.

As always, please comment! I would love to hear from you.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-12

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The First Ascent**

* * *

June 30, 1969 (Sunday)

_PUREBLOODS VS. SQUIBS_

by Andy Smudgley

_Squib Sit-in Interrupted by Pureblood Parade Turned Chaotic_

_The Squib Rights march, which was held in the only all-wizarding British village of Hogsmeade, was interrupted by a counter-protest by a group of purebloods. What initially started as a peaceful sit-in quickly spiraled out of control as the opposite camps clashed violently. The Ministry Hit Wizards arrived on site and was quickly able to separate and subdue both sides. However, the leaders of both movements were arrested on charges of instigating public unrest..._

* * *

_September 6, 1969 (Saturday)_

It was the first weekend of the school term and Turais finally had the time to seek out the first item that would destroy Voldemort once and for all. It was prudent that Turais destroy all the Horcruxes as he came across them to avoid losing access to them. Hence, Turais found himself standing silently in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to ballet.

_ 'I need a place to hide things. I need a place to hide things. I need a place to hide things.'_

Turais focused on his request and on his third pass in front of the blank wall, the long-awaited door finally materialized.

Turais opened the door to mountains upon mountains of hidden and forgotten items in the Room of Hidden Things. Wracking his mind for the memory of where he once hid Severus Snape's Potion book, Turais made his way through the maze. Finally, he reached the chipped bust of an ugly old warlock. He searched in the pile of items nearby and suddenly, a discoloured, old tiara caught his eye.

The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

As steadily as he could over his body which was trembling in anticipation and excitement, he pointed his wand at the Diadem as he focused all his magic on the spell and muttered _'Geminio' _.

The Diadem shook as a replica slowly budded out and separated into two exact copies, one with the Horcrux while the other one without it. Turais examined his handiwork closely. Satisfied that the appearance was flawless, he replaced the real Diadem with his fake copy and hid the box once again.

Taking a leaf out of the Regulus Black's deception in the original timeline with the Slytherin locket, Turais decided that there was no reason that Voldemort should suspect anyone would know about his Horcruxes, let alone where he hid them. So Turais was confident that the fake diadem would not be touched as Voldemort would never dare return, especially not when Dumbledore was Headmaster. This was one of the only Horcruxes that Turais could safely disable without raising suspicion for now.

Carefully, Turais lifted the Diadem with his wand physically with the Diadem balanced on it and brought it to a relatively uncluttered space in the room. Placing it on the floor, he willed the strongest shield charm that could withstand _Fiendfyre _and saw a shimmering blue sphere curling itself into a cocoon of protective energy around the object.

Confident that the shield was complete, Turais then concentrated on summon the _Fiendfyre _and directed his spell to form within the perpetually swirling, translucent barrier. A scalding heat ran from his magical core through his arm as a warm glow appeared inside the encasement, burning warm as beads of sweat gathered on his brows from exertion. Turais felt as though he was sprinting a marathon.

The fire grew and grew as its flames twisted and turned in an unpredictable manner. Miniature serpents and chimeras were also visible. Every time the flames challenged the shield, Turais felt as though someone landed a mean punch in his gut. He held onto his magic for dear life, the shield cannot break.

Fortunately, the barrier held. The tips of the flames touched the barrier, the flames were shredded into tiny flicks of amber. Another flame touched the barrier and it also disintegrated. Flames crashed and slammed against the stone floor as it began to fissure under the pressure and heat.

Turais watched the ball of energy that glowed in orange and black for a minute when he suddenly heard a loud, unearthly scream emitted within the swirling torrent of flame. However, the scream was short-lived as the roars of the _Fiendfyre _soon overtook it once more. Desperately tired, Turais gathered the last of his sanity and rapidly depleting magic to maintain the spells for another minute before he finally cancelled the _Fiendfyre _. Through the shield, he can see a large crack down the middle of the diadem as black liquid oozed out onto the blackened surface of the diadem, and finally onto the cracked and charred floor.

Turais collapsed onto the cold, stone floor as his entire body protested an ached. Panting out labourious breathes, Turais felt light-headed from how the curse drained his magical energy. Anyone with the required intent and magic could cast _Fiendfyre_, such as Crabbe once did, but to control it was a completely different matter. Casting powerful Dark Spells with the immense control and precision he just demonstrated were magically and physically draining, especially when he was still physically an eleven-year-old. Further aggravating his case, his magical core was inherently incompatible with Darker magics. He could easily maintain multiple Patronus Charms for hours, but a few minutes of _Fiendfyre_ would put him in bed for the rest of day and tomorrow. There were limits to what his body and core could sustain, but fortunately, it should be easier next time when his powers as Master of Death manifested.

For a brief moment, he wished he could seek out the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and extract its fang. But unfortunately, he did not know how Voldemort controlled the beast nor did he want to accidentally unleash the monster upon the castle. So _Fiendfyre_ was his only option. However, the deed was successfully completed and he would allow himself a short moment of victory.

One down. Four more to go.

* * *

Turais was dragging his tired body to the Slytherin common room as the clock tower in the distance struck ten consecutive times. The image of a warm, comfort bed filled his mind as he turned into the dimly-lit common room corridor. Suddenly, his thoughts were rudely chased away by the sudden opening of the secret doorway as light flooded the halls. Turais immediately ducked into the shadows of a nearby alcove as a girl exited the doorway. She wore a dark, long shawl and had her hood over her head, concealing her features.

Suddenly, the common room entrance appeared once more as a pair of footsteps clambered out to the chilly corridor.

"Andromeda, where are you going?"

The girl stopped walking.

"That is none of your concern, Cissy," she said hauntily.

"You're going to meet up with Tonks, aren't you?" Narcissa hissed. "But you _promised _us that you will break relations with him."

"So what if I lied, Cissy?" Andromeda challenged.

"I… I…" Narcissa stammered, "I will tell Lucius and Bellatrix, they will stop -"

"Cissy, if I am afraid of them, I would not be out here arguing with you at this moment."

"He's a _mud- _"

_ "_ _I told you not to call_ _ him that, Cissy_," Andromeda said. "He is as magical as you or I -"

"You will be _disowned! _" the younger girl shouted in exasperation.

"I will face the consequences when that day arrives."

"But he's not worth it, sister!"

Tears began to well up in Narcissa's eyes.

"He is..." Andromeda said sincerely, "... to me. Cissy, I _love_ -"

"NO!" Narcissa shouted as her covered her ears with her hands and shook her head in denial. "No..."

"Cissy, please listen to me -" Andromeda grabbed her sister's arm just for her to twist her arm away from the contact and push her away.

"NO! You lied to us. You lied to _me! _I won't listen."

Angry tears now began to flow out of Narcissa's glistening eyes. Andromeda looked as though she was on the verge of doing the same.

"Cissy, I _beg_ you!" Andromeda shouted desperately as Narcissa suddenly snapped her head at her sister in shock. She stumbled backwards and away from her older sister as though she didn't recognize the person in front of her.

"Cissy, please -" Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Look at what you have become," Narcissa said coldly and void of emotion. Only the traces of tear on her face showed evidence of her recent emotional outburst. "We, Blacks, never beg. _We. Never. Beg. _I'm telling Lucius. He will give you detention every night -"

"Cissy -"

" - then you will not have the chance to see that home-wrecker," Narcissa's eyes shone with fierce determination as she walked back through the doorway. "I will not let anyone destroy my family."

The door slammed shut as Andromeda collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. But the breakdown only lasted for a few moments as she picked herself up. Still sniffing, she continued on her original path, which was directly towards Turais' position. As she turned the corner at the intersection, Turais decided that he would confront his cousin and offer her his help. As he stepped out of the shadows, Andromeda's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise.

"C...cousin Turais."

"Listen, Andromeda," Turais said quickly as Narcissa would soon return. "Where are you and Tonks meeting up?"

"Why?" Andromeda's eyes narrowed as she asked harshly.

"I'm going to misdirect them," Turais said. "You need to tell me _now._"

Andromeda stared at Turais for a hard moment before making her decision. "Hufflepuff Quidditch changing room."

Turais nodded and said, "Steer clear of the Astronomy tower."

Andromeda gave a quick nod and Turais walked past her towards the common room entrance. By the time he stepped into the doorway and looked back, Andromeda has already disappeared. Behind him, two figures walked briskly towards him from the other end of the tunnel.

"Black! Why were you outside the common room after curfew?" Malfoy's voice boomed.

Turais calmly turned his head towards the fifth-year Prefect and Narcissa. "Am I now? All I can see in that my two feet are firmly in the tunnel, which is within bounds."

"Black, do you take me as a fool -" Malfoy started to shout when Narcissa interrupted.

"Lucius! _Her_!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Turais, who remained as impassive as ever. "Your lucky star is shining tonight, Black. You won't get away with this next time." Malfoy and Narcissa walked past Turais in a huff.

"As a gratitude for your magnanimity..." Turais said airily as the two older Slytherins paused. "The person you seek was heading towards the Astronomy Tower... of course, it was my imagination."

A long moment later, the common room door slammed shut and Turais wished Andromeda that her lucky star was shining brightly as well.

* * *

"Where were you, Black?" one of Turais' roommates, Flint, asked as Turais stepped into the boy's dormitory. "It's more than an hour after curfew."

"What is it to you, Flint?" responded Turais tiredly. _'Why is everyone so nosy?' _He could see Alex eyeing him with concern.

He was barely able to keep himself upright, let alone engage in a conversation right now.

_'At least tomorrow is Sunday so I can recuperate.'_

"You're nothing but trouble, Black! Thank Merlin that my father doesn't work with your Lord Black so I don't need to pretend to like your ugly mug," Flint snapped.

"If you're calling him ugly, you clearly don't understand the word," another one of Turais' roommate asked as he looked up from his textbook. "Maybe try the mirror, that'll show you what true ugly is."

"Steward! You're lucky that -"

" - that _my_ father doesn't work with Lord Malfoy so I don't need to be pals with you," Steward said. "Sleeping beside you is vile enough."

"Yeah, Flint. Do yourself a favour. Shut up and hide behind your curtains," Rivers added.

"Everyone -" Turais said weakly.

Urquhart, the boy who occupied the leftmost poster bed, drew back his curtains and shouted, "All of you shut your big fat mouths, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Then knock yourself out, Urquhart," Flint snapped.

"Yeah, your poor family doesn't even have a seat in the Wizengamot so you're not entitled to an opinion," Rivers concurred.

Urquhart scowled. "I don't want to have anything to do with any of you either," Urquhart fumed as he drew his curtains shut again.

"And we don't want to see your face," Rivers retorted.

"Everyone, stop arguing at once!" Turais shouted as all the boys turned their attention to him. "You will not make personal attacks against anyone else in this room."

Flint snorted. "Steward and Rivers might be under your command, but you have no control over what I do, Black."

"Watch your words, Flint," Rivers said menacingly. "I am not one of Black's minions. I am from a Grey family and -"

"That just means your family is spineless," Flint sneered.

"At least they're not a complete tosser like you, Flint," said Steward.

"You speak as though your family is any better, Steward. If we and the Malfoys lose, you wankers are losing as well. Put that in your pipe and smoke it," Flint said before drawing his curtains up.

"The revolting face has finally disappeared," Steward said loudly. "Glad we don't have anything to do with each other."

* * *

_September 9, 1969 (Tuesday) _

"Transfiguration is a very scientific, disciplined branch of magic. Unlike Charms or Potions where the practitioner may display some personal flair in their works, this will not be possible in my class," Professor McGonagall lectured her Slytherin-Ravenclaw first-year class. "Transfiguration will likely be your most challenging class in Hogwarts. But as long as you finish your readings and complete all your homework, I will personally see to it that you succeed in my class.

"After learning the basic theory of Transfiguration last week, today you will apply it and learn how to Transfigure an animal into a matchbox. The incantation is _Flintifors _and the wand movement is as such."

Professor McGonagall demonstrated in front of the classroom. "One, two, _Flintifors _."

On the stand where the mouse previously was now stood an empty, wooden match box. The room made silent gasps in wonder and students were waiting impatiently to try out proper magic. "Now go ahead and practice."

At once, the room was filled with the sounds of the spell-casting. Turais pulled out his wand and pointed at the mouse lying on his table. He was about to cast the spell when Alex hissed beside him, "Woah, is that an Elder wand? But isn't it a bit too short for that type of wand wood?"

It was the first time that their classes required a wand for practice as they only had theory lessons in the first week. Turais looked at Alex curiously, his mouse all but forgotten. "What do you mean it's too short?" Turais hissed back.

"Well, Elder woods are very rare and normally associated with great power and character. And generally speaking, the longer the wand, the greater one's character. So naturally, the branches that the Elder trees offer are relatively longer than typical wand woods, such as fourteen inches or above. But yours is twelve inches at most. That's strange," Alex whispered.

Turais looked around and saw Professor McGonagall at the opposite corner of the classroom. He turned back to Alex. "It's eleven and a half inches by the way. Mr Ollivander told me when he found this branch, there was a Thestral tail hair caught around."

"Wait, what? A Thestral tail hair? And he still crafted a wand from the wood?" Alex exclaimed, but then he realized he was in class and immediately looked around them in concern. When he saw the coast was clear, he spoke again, this time softer. "Elder wood are notorious for having their magical properties being easily altered as they tend to take on the characteristics from its environment. This is one of the reasons why they are so rare. If the branch was in contact with the Thestral tail hair, the wood would have been imbued with the characteristics of a Thestral tail hair. That's highly dangerous for the wand-owner! What was he thinking?"

"What do you mean -"

"Mr Black, would you care to demonstrate the spell?" Turais looked up at the voice and found Professor McGonagall stood toweringly in front of his desk, unimpressed with the chatter. From the corner of his eye, he saw Pierricoeur smirk from the opposite side of the room.

Flustered, Turais hastily took his wand and cast the spell. He stared intently as the mouse morphed perfectly into the exact same wooden matchbox that Professor McGonagall transfigured. Relieved, he looked up at the teacher, only to find her mouth gape open while staring at him.

"Did I do something wrong, Professor?" Turais asked, genuinely confused at the teacher's reaction.

"Nothing, Mr Black. Everyone, please look at Mr Black's matchbox." She raised his transfigured matchbox for the class to see. "This is what you should aim for with your spell. Clean, smooth surface with sharp, straight edges and no patternings or etchings on the side. Five points to Slytherin."

Turais took in Pierricoeur's furious expression as she placed the matchbox down and walked away. Turais immediately turned to Alex and asked, "What did I say? Why did she look at me like that?"

"That's exactly what's wrong, Turais. You didn't say _anything _. You just transfigured the mice into a matchbox non-verbally. That's supposed to be really advanced. How did you do that?"

Turais gaped at his words, not realizing his actions. "Um, I don't know. I just thought really hard and said the spell in my head loudly. I didn't realize that I didn't say the spell out loud."

Alex muttered something under his breath as he focused back on his classwork. After two tries, Alex managed to turn his mouse into a matchbox, although the edges were more curvy than Turais' and the sides were etched with an intricate whisker pattern. But seeing that no one was even close to having anything remotely rectangular-shaped on their table, Alex could easily claim a close second. Looking pleased with his spellwork, Alex continued the conversation.

"Back to your wand," Alex said. "That Elder wood definitely has some properties of Thestral tail hair... but what is the wand core? Also Thestral tail hair? Mine is Rowan and unicorn hair just so you know."

It was considered a taboo to ask others about their wand cores as it was highly personal and highly offensive to person asked. Turais was surprised that Alex would be so bold as to ask him that question. Furthemore, to reveal one's wand core was also a symbol of trust - that just means Alex had a lot of trust in him. Turais considered for only a split-second before he made the decision.

"No, it's actually horned serpent horn. _Shhhhh! _" Turais slapped Alex as his friend gasped out loud. Professor McGonagall shot a look at their tables but said nothing once she saw their transfigured matchboxes.

"That's amazing. Elder wood imprinted with Thestral tail hair and a horned serpent horn core. What a combination! Merlin knows it's a wonder anyone could ever be matched with a wand like that," he hissed. "Can I ask Mr Ollivander for more information?"

"Cool, as long as you tell me what you find out. You said you wanted to become a wandmaker, might as well start now."

"Of course I will! And you actually paid attention to what I said?!" Alex beamed. "But yes, I'm planning on apprenticing at Ollivanders after I graduate, but only if he takes me in though… "

"Why wouldn't he want to?"

"Well, it's a family business and I'm not an Ollivander so -"

"Mr Black! Mr Fawley!"

Professor McGonagall yelled at them for chattering and they fell silent for the remainder of the class, not daring to face her wrath. After class, as he was packing up his bag, he saw Professor McGonagall walking up to him. "Mr Black, would you mind staying behind for one moment?"

Nodding, he waved at Alex to go on before walking towards her desk. "Yes, Professor. How may I help you?"

"Mr Black, did you realize that you have just cast a perfect Transfiguration spell non-verbally?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Alex told me about it after you left our desk."

"And do you know that it is difficult for an adult to be able to achieve this level of magic, let alone a first-year?"

"No, I'm not aware of that, Professor," said Turais truthfully.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well, please do not hesitate to ask me if you find the material too trivial. I am glad you and Mr Fawley developed a fast friendship, but please refrain from disturbing others with excessive chattering during class."

"I promise and I'm sorry, Professor."

"Very well, off you go then."

McGonagall dismissed him.

* * *

_September 12, 1969 (Friday) _

"How is yours the perfect shade of purple, Turais?" Gerald shouted in frustration as he stirred his pink potion ferociously to no avail. His housemate, Sigmund Notley, was also struggling with his neon pink potion.

Gerald and Sigmund shared a table with Turais and Alex during their first double-potions class. Their table was the only one that saw a table shared between two houses, which attracted the occasional glances from everyone else. However, Turais wasn't sure if it was because they were looking at the lastest Parselmouth-on-display in Hogwarts or if was because they thought that a fight would occur at any time.

They were currently on the last step in making a second-year potion - the Sleeping Draught - as a test of their capabilities to follow instructions. As per the instructions, the potion should be dark purple in colour. Turais glanced at Alex's potion and it was at a darker shade of lilac. He would easily get an Outstanding for his potion. He glanced at the Hufflepuffs' cauldrons again and summoned Death.

Turais was complaining about his terrible Potions skills one day to Death last summer when he accidentally discovered that Death actually knew a lot about Potions. Death claimed it was because Healing Potions actually drew magical energy from it to reverse damage and extend longevity (basically Healing Potions are 'cheating Death' in a superficial way), especially blood magic and Dark potions. Therefore, Death was always present for his first two Potions lab class. However, Death told him it cannot reveal to him anything that he did not know already, as usual. Regardless, Turais still made Death promise to be available whenever he had Potions class.

** _'Young Master, their potions must have been overheated from the excessive clockwise stirring and inactivated the lavender.'_**

"Hey, Gerald, Sigmund. Add a sprinkle of lavender right now and stir anti-clockwise."

** _'Great solution to salvage their potions, young Master.'_**

"Are you sure?" Sigmund eyed him suspiciously as Gerald added the lavender and started to stir already.

"Yes, trust me. Your potion is over-stirred so -" Turais started to explain when Gerald interrupted him with a shout.

"Thank you, Turais! You're a lifesaver." Gerald smiled as his potion now looked purple but still significantly lighter than Alex's potion. He would get an Acceptable for that colour. At the sight of his friend's potion, Sigmund's inhibition faded away and he did as instructed. After awhile, his potion also turned into a very pale purple colour.

"Thanks, Turais. I'll defer to your potions expertises from now on," Sigmund grinned gratefully just as Professor Slughorn strolled towards their table. Turais silently thanked Death. Professor Slughorn glanced at both Hufflepuffs' potions quickly without comment and nodded approvingly at Alex's cauldron. When he reached Turais' cauldron, his eyes widened in surprise.

"An absolutely splendid job, Mr Black!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed when he saw the contents in his cauldron. His Sleeping Draught was currently a shimmering deep purple colour with anti-parallel spirals of steam rising above the potion's surface.

"Everyone gather around to look at Mr Black's cauldron. His potion is at the perfect shade of purple. And also observe the opposite spirals of steam coming off the potion surface. Only the most potent Sleeping Draughts will display this characteristic. If anyone drinks a gulpful of this potion, they would be knocked out cold for the rest of the week. Five points to Slytherin."

As everyone returned to their desks, Slughorn turned to Turais once again. "My boy, tell me, how did you do this? I know the instructions in the first-year Potions textbook does not lead to this result." He peered down at his cutting board. "I see you have added seven instead of the normal four Valerian sprigs."

"Yes, but I also added a dash of essence of Nettle to the lavender and soaked it for five minutes before adding the lavender in the final step," Turais said.

"Ah, ingenious! Nettle oil would have neutralized the brain-stimulating property of the lavender. But even in small amounts, it would have interacted with the asphodel petals unfavourably and made the potion poisonous... _except _that you added three more Valerian sprigs, which counterbalanced the effects," Slughorn smiled approvingly. "As an improvement for next time, you could replace the Valerian sprigs with the Infusion of Wormwood instead to buffer the effects between the essence of Nettle and asphodel petals."

"Professor, but if I made that change, the potion would have turned black. And if I added in the Sopophorous beans on top of that, it will basically be a variation of the Draught of Living Death," Turais commented amusedly.

"Ah, I guess you are correct, Mr Black. Take another five points for almost making a NEWT-level potion in his second Potions class," Slughorn winked at him.

"Ahem, teacher's pet," Gerald muttered teasingly. Turais kicked him in the shin under the table and he yelped in pain.

* * *

"Turais saved my life in Potions today!" Gerald told Jane and Alice as they strolled on the school grounds.

"Stop mentioning it, Gerald. It was nothing," Turais blushed in embarrassment, it was his fourth time hearing his cousin recite his Potion mishap and Turais' subsequent "heroic rescue".

"Awe, you're making him blush, Gerald," Jane teased but then frowned. "But I wished we shared a Potions class together so you can save me too. My potion ended up lumpy and I don't think Slughorn was too impressed."

"At least it's better than Kingston's, his cauldron exploded!" Alice explained how their fellow Gryffindor Tobias Kingston added asphodel stems instead of petals, resulting in his unfortunate overnight stay in the infirmary.

"Enough about classes, how do you like your dormitories?" Turais asked. "I heard you can see the Quidditch Pitch and the Black Lake from the Gryffindor Tower!"

"Yes, you can. It's really beautiful, warm, and cosy. The entire dormitory is covered in red and gold though. I wouldn't mind if we could tone down the gold colour a little though," Jane mused.

"Don't let the other Gryffindors hear you, they would flip out if they heard you say that," Turais teased as Jane shrugged. "Anyways, the Slytherin dormitories are located in the dungeons and extend to the bottom of the Black Lake, so it is always cold and damp. But the view is amazing though. We can see the Black Lake through the transparent ceiling in our room!"

"That sounds great, but I'd prefer warmth over the view of a lake," Alice grimaced. "How about you, Gerald, what's the Hufflepuff dormitory look like?"

"As you know, it's in the basement near the kitchens so it is always nice and warm. And we have a lot of dancing plants that Professor Sprout placed everywhere. That's basically it," Gerald said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds awesome, Gerald. I find the Slytherin common room a bit creepy if no one's there. I rather have some place that will keep me warm and toasty instead," Turais nudged Gerald's shoulder.

"What kind of Slytherin are you, Turais?" Alex scoffed silently by Turais' side. "The common room is awesome. We need to have a serious conversation about your poor taste."

Turais grinned goofily.

* * *

"Black! Fawley!" Nott shouted as they entered the Slytherin common room. Turais groaned out mentally, _'Not again...'_

"What is it, Nott?" Turais asked tersely. He glanced around the common room and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting casually at a plushy, crimson chair by the fireplace. A handful of upper years and close allies of Malfoy, including Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, sat on the couches around him.

"How dare you and your _half-blood _sit with two Hufflepuffs during Potions class?" Nott stood up and strode towards the two first-years. "And even worse, I saw you entering the Great Hall with two _Gryffindors _, and one of them is the mud -"

Nott choked as his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth when Turais whipped his wand out and cast silent jinx. _'Langlock!'_

_ "Nott, _let me repeat myself _one last time _. Who I associate myself with is none of your concern. And I will not have you address Fawley like that _ever again _. Also, I would rather associate myself with her than with you, you red-head brute! Keep your nose out of my business if you want to keep it on your face," Turais grabbed the shell-shocked Alex by the hand and dragged him past the struggling Nott and Malfoy's circle as they went to their room. He glared at Malfoy, who looked back with his trademark impassive expression, as they passed him.

"Did that just happen?" Alex asked after a minute of utter silence in their dormitory.

"Yes, Alex," Turais sighed, sitting down on his bed. So much for laying low.

"We are so done for now! Urghh!" Alex threw himself on his bed and whined. "That was Nott! He's basically the second-in-command under Malfoy and you just threatened him, and in front of _Malfoy _of all people. He's going to end us now, and it's only our second week here."

"He was going to cause trouble anyways, Alex." Alex threw a pillow at him but it bounced off the Shield charm and landed harmlessly on the floor.

"And did you call him red-head brute?" Alex asked, sitting up again and staring at Turais.

"Well, I thought it was quite witty, you know? Brutus… brute… and he's a ginger? Hey!"

Alex looked at Turais incredulously, his facial muscles between a smirk and a frown, but ultimately settled with a frown and threw himself on his bed again.

"Why? Why did I want to be friends with you? I take back what I said, this is terrifying," said Alex bitterly.

"Too bad, no take-backs. And Nott has his eyes on you now too." Turais laughed as Alex let off a muffled wail into his pillow.

Turais was banking on Nott to act hot-headed and foolishly, and to act soon.

* * *

"Cousin Turais."

Turais finished scribbling the last word for his letter to home and turned around to see Andromeda standing by the door.

"May I have a word?" she asked.

"Of course, cousin Andromeda."

Andromeda entered and closed the door behind her. She summoned Alex's chair towards her and sat down. Turais patiently waited until his cousin spoke up.

"Thank you," she said simply and Turais understood her meaning.

"Glad to be of service, Andromeda," said Turais.

"As a friendly reminder, please be discreet with your choice of friendship, Turais. Our House does not take kindly to your behaviour," Andromeda said.

Arcturus and Pollux's dislike of each other resulted in an animosity that was passed down the generations. Besides family gatherings, the two sides of the family rarely see each other, so Turais was quite touched by Andromeda's concern for his well-being.

"Thank you for your concern, Andromeda. But don't fret. I am Heir Black, and my station shall provide me protection -"

"Turais, I'm not sure if you truly appreciate the severity of the situation. I am not alluding to simple name-calling and bullying, but something worse... way more terrible..."

"Do not worry too much, Andromeda. And I promise to stay vigilant."

Andromeda frowned at Turais' calm demeanour, but she ultimately yielded to his words. She stood up and returned the chair back to its original position.

"This place is more dangerous than one might expect. Now, more so than ever before. From our limited interactions, I believe you have a kind soul that is different from the rest of the family and I do not wish to see you harmed. Please be very careful."

* * *

_September 17, 1969 (Wednesday)_

"Black."

Pierricoeur called his name as he approached the group of first-year Slytherin and Ravenclaw students that gathered outside the greenhouses. The previous class has yet to be dismissed.

"Pierricoeur."

"I was talking to a sixth-year in my House and he showed me a curious little spell," Pierricoeur said slyly.

"Good for you, Pierricoeur. I don't know why you're telling me this but I don't care -" Turais said when he saw Pierricoeur reach for his wand. Turais immediately drew his own.

"_Expelliarmus _!"

"_Serpentsortia _!"

Pierricoeur yelled out the incantation but his wand was pointed at Alex. Instantly, a dark, thick-bodied snake shot out from his wand and draped over Alex's head as Pierricoeur's wand shot out of his hand and Turais confiscated it. The boy paled and froze on the spot while the other first-years who witnessed the exchange screamed.

_ "Where am I? S...oft flesh… Hungry. Pulse…"_

Turais recognized the characteristic flat and vertical head. Of course the closest snake to Pierricoeur had to conjure up was the only venomous species of snake native to Scotland - the adder. Its bite was not lethal but still terribly painful and Turais would rather stop the snake from biting Alex in the first place.

_ "Hey… I am Turais... I s...peak. I can bring you food, but please… don't bite my friend."_

_ "A human s...peaker? Of course… if you promise... me food. I haven't eaten in a long time."_

_ "Can you get off my friend's... head please…? He is... very afraid of s… nakes…"_

_ "Humans... are s…o fragile but as… you wish, human s...peaker."_

Turais reached his hands towards the snake and it slithered onto his arm while unwrapping itself from Alex's head. He released a breath he didn't realize he held.

"Alex, are you okay?" Looking back up to Alex's face that was white with fear. Suddenly, he realized the unusually silent hallway, void of any chatter or footsteps. Looking away from Alex's stricken face, he realized the greenhouse doors were opened and the grounds were full of students who stood them staring at him. The previous fourth-year Herbology class must've just been dismissed.

"Woah, did he just speak to the snake?" A messy, black-haired Gryffindor boy exclaimed.

"He's a Parselmouth, Kaiden. Haven't you heard?" The brown-haired Gryffindor girl next to him scolded him.

Ignoring them, Turais glared at Pierricoeur. He was as pale as Alex and equally as distressed, but his expression was one of pure hatred and loathing.

"Pierricoeur! How _dare _you conjure up a venomous snake and attack my friend! I'm going to report you," Turais barked. The adder coiled itself and reached its head towards his ears and it hissed.

_ "Do you want me to bite him, young human?"_

_ "No, that's... not nec...essary. But thank you for the offer though."_

"Pierricoeur, I don't care if you dislike me. But I will not condone violence or attacks against _anyone _, Slytherin or not." Turais's voice rang in the silent hallway. He turned to the shakened Alex, "Alex, let's go. We're going to tell Professor Sprout about this."

* * *

_September 19, 1969 (Friday)_

Hogwarts' rumour mills worked its magic. Two days after the adder incident outside the greenhouses, it seemed as though the entire school knew of what has happened. Perhaps it spread particularly quickly due to the fourth-years that were present were Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Along with the first-years, this meant students from all four houses saw the incident.

Turais, with his newly befriended adder, complained to Professor Sprout about the incident. Sprout was downright furious that a student committed such an unprovoked attack on a fellow classmate. At the same time, she was very impressed with his perfect Disarming Spell that she awarded him points instead of deducting them for duelling in the hallway. From what Turais has gathered, Pierricoeur has received detention every night for the next month.

Another positive outcome from the confrontation was that while people were still casting curious glances at Turais when he walked past, they were no longer suspicious or weary. Instead, they were almost friendly and respectful. Without Voldemort being outwardly evil yet, it was clear to Turais that the stigma on being a Parselmouth was not as bad as he was in his previous timeline. Nonetheless, Turais took it as a win.

Of course, Turais went to the kitchen and fed the adder before he released it back into the Forest.

"I don't know what Black sees in you, _halfie_," Nott jeered as Alex and Turais returned to the common room after the day's classes were over. "Saving your pathetic hide over and over again."

"Clearly what I don't see in you, Nott," Turais returned airily. "Kindness, compassion, basic human decency -"

"What are you talking about, you couple of pansies?" Nott shouted as his friends catcalled and whistled. "But please do us all a favour so the world doesn't need your offsprings."

"Shut up," Alex shouted. Turais was surprised by the outburst and Nott was clearly taken aback as well. Funnily enough, Alex looked shocked himself as he faltered, "H...he is ten times the man you'll ever be. You're the pathetic one."

Alex quickly ran to their room, leaving a stunned room behind as a flustered Turais who immediately ran after him.

"Alex, what just happened?" Turais asked as he closed the door, concerning about his friend's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"I... he... you're my only friend, Turais. And he... suggested that you... that you are a poof," Alex said angrily as he kicked his bed. "I wouldn't let him get away with that."

"Hey," Turais placed his hands on Alex's shoulder but the boy refused to look up at him. "Hey. Look at me, Alex. Nott can say whatever he wants about me and I don't care. Especially if it is false. Don't let it bother you."

"But you always stand up for me," Alex said softly. "I want to do the same for you. You don't deserve any of this."

"Come on, Alex. You don't deserve any of his name-calling either. That's what friends are for," Turais said.

"F...friends?" Alex said haltingly. "You still want to be friends with me?"

"Of course! It's either you or Nott. Please don't make me choose Nott," Turais said as he gave Alex the watery puppy-eye looks. Alex looked at his face for one moment before his defense collapsed.

"All right, no red-head brute for you today," Alex smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" Turais jumped in glee as Alex grinned.

* * *

_October 15, 1969 (Wednesday)_

It has been more than one month since the second Nott incident. Under Nott's command, the Slytherin House was supposed to ignore Alex and Turais. He also clearly took the adder incident personally and became more aggressive towards anyone he disapproved of: Muggleborns, half-bloods, and Gryffindors. But Alex and Turais were still his favourite punching bags. Although if one was to continue that analogy, Nott's punches always missed the bag. Nott and his cronies continued to harass them in the hallways by calling them names and taunting them. Turais just ignored everything. But Nott never tried to jinx or curse them, perhaps because of his weariness against Turais' magical ability.

Turais was also pleasantly surprised by the lack of repercussions they faced from associating with Muggleborns, being friends with a half-bloodhimself, and… just everything in general, really. They have received the occasional sneers and name-callings from their fellow Slytherins but nothing worse for wear. His surprise was also shared by the other Slytherins, it seemed, when he overheard their conversations multiple times.

"I don't understand why Malfoy is letting them off so easily," one of the sixth-years whispered.

"Do you not read the papers?" the other girl whispered back. "Lord Malfoy and Lord Black are working together in the Wizengamot. Can you imagine what would happen if Malfoy waged war against Black just because he looked too cozy with a Gryffindor? We will have a civil war amongst the Slytherins. No one in their right mind would rock the boat unless either of them makes a move against the other."

"Nott would," the first boy said.

The girl snorted, "Well, he's not the brightest person in the room, is he now?"

"But that half-blood sidekick should be put in his place!" A third student hissed.

"He's best mates with Black, don't even think about it," the first boy said.

"But that's outrageous! We can't let them strut around disregarding all rules and decorum! He's a half-blood for Merlin's sake!" Another girl breathed out loudly.

"Black would raise hell if anything happened to his pet. And Malfoy's not going to start anything. Just get that idea out of your mind," said the first girl, annoyed.

"I, for one, am glad that they are not at each other's throat," the first boy said. "Desdemona and I are romancing and I don't want a star-crossed lover situation because of some stupid Black-Malfoy feud."

"I could care less about your love life, Alderton, but if anything happens, I'm following Malfoy's lead no matter what," the third student said. "If he decides to do nothing, that's what I'm going to do."

"So if he throws himself off the Astronomy tower, you're going to do the same?!" Alderton exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, I will," he said, his voice resolute. "The Malfoys have the strongest survival instincts of all and can slither their way out of any trouble. If he jumps off that tower, there must be a damn good reason to do so and you will see me jumping right after him."

Regardless, Turais was grateful that he did not have to deal with all the potential troubles with his housemates.

Turais has continued to excel in all his classes by merit of having learnt them once before. He has earned his House many points from demonstrating his works and providing answers to their questions. Alex was also a bright student in his own right, came in a close second. The news of their brilliance spread quickly amongst the first years as they started to approach them and ask for help.

Somehow, they also caught wind that they studied with Alice, Jane, and Gerald after dinner in an empty Potions classroom every night and they started to invite themselves. Initially, there were only a few eager Ravenclaws that attended, hoping they can one day reclaim the spot of top student from Turais. However, as the weeks went on, more and more first-years came to their study session. And last week, he saw a couple first-year Slytherins whose families were aligned with the Malfoys lurking around the corridor by their study spot. When he approached them and asked whether they wanted to join, they made Turais swear that he will not tell the other upper years about it before they were eventually entered.

On the home front, Turais has been sending and receiving daily letters from his father and brothers. His brothers told him that they missed him dearly and that the house was much "sadder" without his presence. In return, he told them stories about the pranks Peeves pulled on the first-years and the mishaps in Potions class.

Little by little, Turais felt he was leading the change on how Slytherins are being perceived by the rest of the school starting from the first-years.

However, it seemed like Alex was dealing with the bullying less effectively than he thought. And Turais felt guilty that he has overlooked the discomfort of his closest friend and forgot that he wasjust an eleven-year-old dealing with some serious bullying.

"Look, our favourite circus act has arrived," Nott jeered as his shadows, Mulciber and Tremblay laughed. "One and a half man."

Turais did not even bat an eyelash at the taunt, although he had to admit it was one of Nott's better creations among a plethora of dismal name-callings that made absolutely no sense.

"Such kind words, Nott," Turais said. "Considering that being one half of a man is better than what you can ever attain."

"What do you mean?!" Nott said furiously as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

_'Bless your soul.' _

"Oh, nothing. It's a compliment," Turais lied and smiled at the gobsmacked boy as he walked away with Alex.

"It was supposed to be an insult!" Turais heard Nott whispered to Mulciber.

"Well, you must've said it wrong," Mulciber hissed back.

_'Bless your souls.'_

* * *

"Why are you still friends with... someone like me?" Alex asked softly once they were behind the closed doors of their dormitory.

"What do you mean?" Turais asked.

"You're _Heir Black_," Alex said exasperatedly. "You get to choose to be with anyone you wish. I'm... I'm... just Alex. A half-blood. And nothing but trouble for you. You heard everyone! They are calling you a blood traitor, a poof, and whatever else that comes to their minds. I'm ruining your reputation by just breathing the same air as you do and -"

"Stop this nonsense at once, Alex," Turais said firmly. "I am with someone I want to be with, and that person is you."

Alex didn't respond, clearly unconvinced with his words.

"Blood doesn't mean anything. Just take a look at Nott, being a pureblood did nothing but make him an obnoxious and insufferable bastard. I'd rather be with someone who is kind and caring and clever and studious and polite and -"

"Okay, I understand," Alex's cheeks heated up as he said hastily. "You can stop now."

"Are you sure?" Turais asked teasingly. "I have an entire list that -"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Alex interrupted, clearly embarrassed.

"Fine. And don't even think for one second that you're not worthy of my friendship. These stupid thoughts should not exist in your clever mind."

"But you're the prodigal child!" Alex exclaimed. "No one can hold a candle to you. Let alone _me_. You barely even know me. I'm a nobody -"

"So what if I'm the prodigy, the genius, the Boy-Who-Lived?" said Turais urgently, trying to make the boy understand. "I'm still just made of bone and flesh like you. I have my faults, vices, and insecurities just like everyone else. I will grow up, live, grow old, and die. Maybe magic comes slightly easier to me than most, but so what? Magic is not boundless - it can't make you a kind person, it can't give you a moral compass, it can't help you differentiate the rights from the wrongs. Those qualities are the most important to me. And I can already tell that you have precisely those qualities which Nott lacks completely."

Alex stayed silent for a long while, mulling over his words. Then, he glanced up at Turias with a determined gaze and walked over to give Turais an enveloping hug.

"Thank you, Turais. I don't know what I would do without you," Alex said over his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine, of course! Silly child," Turais spoke gently as he patted Alex's back.

"_Yes, father._"

Turais pinched Alex's waist for his cheek before Alex retaliated by pouncing on him. After a playful scuffle, they were both lying on their backs, panting slightly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived," Alex said as he savoured the words on his lips. "It has a nice ring to it. How did you come up with it?"

Turais grimaced at his slip. "Just thought of it on the spot. It's quite pretentious."

"That just means it's perfect for the Black heir," Alex said with a smirk. Quickly after, his expression became thoughtful.

"Turais Black... The Boy-Who-Lived... which means despite any obstacles and danger, you will always survive to spread the kindness to the world... I think I'm quite partial to the meaning."

Turais never really thought about it that way. He always associated the name with what Voldemort has done to his family and how it thrust him into an extraordinary life that he never asked for. But now, without Voldemort, without the prophecy, and the burden as the Saviour of the Wizarding world, the negative connotations of the name no longer mattered to him. It was now... just a random nickname. Suddenly, a knot in his chest that he never knew existed loosened as a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"The Boy-Who-Lived," Turais tested it in his mouth. "Turais Black, the Boy-Who-Lived. You're right, it does sound nice."

"Told you so," Alex gave Turais a brilliant smile.

* * *

_October 29, 1969 (Wednesday)_

October 31st was fast approach and Turais was starting to feel a bit glum. Too many things have occured on this fateful date, both good and bad: His original parents, James and Lily Potter were brutally murdered... the troll incident that brought the beginning of his friendship with Ron and Hermione... the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets... his godfather's attack on the Fat Lady... being selected for the Tri-wizard Tournament... becoming Deputy Head Auror... Prometheus' rise to power and his reincarnation...

Even Alex picked up on his mood change. They were sitting at their joint desks in between their poster beds and finishing up a Transfiguration essay when Alsx set down his quill and turned towards Turais.

"Are you okay, Turais?" Alex asked hesitantly as though he thought he was prying. "You look a bit... urm... peaky?"

"I'm fine," Turais looked up from his homework and gave his friend tired grin. "Thank you for your concern though, Alex. I appreciate it."

Alex looked unsure on what else to say and decided to patted him gently on the shoulder as a gesture of support. His movement was a bit stiff and unnatural, but Turais thought it was endearing all the same.

His thoughts suddenly turned to another child that was very important in his life - Teddy.

_'Teddy would have be... what... sixteen years old? Would he have consoled him like Alex did when he was feeling down?'_

Turais halted his thoughts before he could become any more melancholic. There was nowhere to look but forward... and Turais knew that.

* * *

_October 31, 1969 (Friday)_

Turais and Alex were heading to their daily study session with the other first years after the Halloween Feast. As they turned onto the corridor where the room was located, he saw Nott and two pureblood sixth-years he recognized as Mulciber and Tremblay cornering two first-years, Jane Stahl and Connor Blake. They were both Muggleborns, so it was quickly apparent that they were bullying them for their blood status.

"It is not safe for two Gryffindors to roam the dungeon hallways alone, especially two _mudbloods _," Nott smiled sadistically as the two first-years cowered, pressing their backs against the castle wall. He twirled his wand menacingly in his right arm.

"Turais, don't -" Alex hissed as he reached for Turais' arm but it was too late as Turais came around the corner into their sight.

"What do you think you are doing, Nott?" Turais shouted as Alex followed behind him very reluctantly.

"Acting as the stray collector again, Black? First, a half-blood -" Nott jerked his head at the nervous boy by his side, " - then Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and now mudbloods? What's next, werewolves?"

Mulciber and Tremblay laughed mockingly.

"Stop what you are doing right now, or I'm going to report this to Professor Slughorn," said Turais furiously.

"Black, I was just trying to show your first-year friends what will happen if they attempt to turn upstanding purebloods into _blood traitors _." Nott gestured the Potions classroom where the study session was held and turned back to the two trembling first-years. Just as Nott was about to utter a spell, Turais pulled his wand out and shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Turais sent a Disarming Spell towards Nott, who collapsed with his wand clattering onto the floor. The two Gryffindors screamed as the other sixth-years cast their own curses. Turais and Alex ducked into a nearby alcove and away from the hexes.

"We're gonna die!" Alex cowered in the corner.

From their hiding spot, Turais aimed an _Incarcerous _at Mulciber, which contacted under his right arm. He was instantly tied-up. He sent another Stunning Spell at Tremblay immediately after ducking his green hex. Tremblay crumpled to the ground with a single grunt.

Seeing that the quick duel was over, a dozen first-years emerged from the Potions classroom to see three sixth-years lying on the floor at different states of disarray while Turais stood there, silently panting.

"What on Earth happened here?!" Professor McGonagall strolled into view. "Mr Black, please explain yourself."

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall. If I may?" Jane squeaked, her voice was trembling, "Turais was defending Connor and I from the three upper-year Slytherins. They called us _mudbloods _and called Turais a _blood traitor_. He -" Jane pointed at Nott's unconscious body. "- pointed his wand at me and was about to curse us when Turais shot a spell at them. The other two had a duel with him and they were also beaten."

"Is that true, Mr Blake?" Professor McGonagall asked the other Gryffindor sharply. He gulped and nodded, his body still shaking.

"Mr Black, which spells did you use?"

"A Disarming Spell on Nott. Then during the duel, a Stunner at Tremblay and an Incarcerous on Mulciber, professor," Turais said, looking at Nott and Tremblay's unconscious bodies while Mulciber laid on the stone floor flushed with anger and, possibly, shame.

"Mr Black, you did the honourable thing to defend your fellow classmates. However, duelling is not permitted in the hallways without exception. I'm afraid I will have to send all of you to your Head of House," Professor McGonagall said sternly before turning her attention to the loitering first-years.

Needless to say, the study session was cancelled for the night. Professor McGonagall escorted the Slytherins to Professor Slughorn's office after rennervating them. Professor Slughorn was torn between being outwardly impressed and impassive towards the fact that his favourite first-year student being able to out-duel three sixth-years; he ultimately settled with a stilted grin. Nott, Mulciber, and Tremblay all received nightly detentions for the entirety of November while Black got off the hook with only a verbal reprimand.

Nott was silently seething all the way back to the common room, where Turais saw everyone was gathered. All the Slytherins have heard about the incident by now and they were all curious of the outcome. After Professor Slughorn left, Nott turned on Turais.

"Black," he spat. "You will pay for this -"

"Save your breath, Nott. If you could make me pay, you would've done it already," Turais said and shoved past Nott's shoulder.

"_You dirty little blood traitor - _" Nott screamed as he sent a hex at Turais, who sidestepped smoothly after having anticipated Nott's reaction to his taunt. Turais whipped around and bored into Nott's eyes.

"_Nott _, back off _right now _, this is my final warning," Turais issued his ultimatum. He knew that Nott would fight back, especially when he was in the full audience of the Slytherin House. He had no choice. There was no backing down now for both sides as that would mean the other has bested themselves.

_ "Flipendo!" _Nott screamed. Turais calmly ducked as the blue jinx flew past him wildly off target and contacted the stone wall. The Slytherins scattered away from the two boys and pressed against the walls of the common room.

_ "Relashio!" _Once again, Turais sidestepped gracefully as the purple light streamed past him harmlessly. It wasn't even close to him.

_ "Incendio!" _The green drapes caught on fire.

As Nott grew frustrated, his spells grew Darker and more dangerous. Yet Turais did not return any spells of him own. He did not even draw his wand.

_ "Expulso!" _The book cabinet exploded as the glass and wood debris flew.

_ "Bombardo!" _A large chunk of the staircase marble was reduced to pieces.

_ "Confringo!" _The wall behind Turais exploded as he felt the shockwaves from the site of impact travel throughout the room. Sensing it was time to end the embarrassing display and before Nott started casting actual Dark curses, Turais casually cast a wandless, non-verbal jinx at Nott.

_ 'Levicorpus maxima!'_

Nott was suddenly swept off his feet as he dropped his wand and shot up feet-first onto the ceiling as he dangled upside-down, helplessly.

Smirking at his struggling form seven meters above, he spoke quietly, though his voice travelled throughout the silent common room. "Nott, this is a little spell that I invented and no one knows the counter-spell except for _me _. So it will be up to my discretion if and when I would release you."

Turais then looked at the rest of the Slytherins, past Alex's shocked expression, and finally stopped his gaze at Lucius Malfoy, who was seated in the velvet chair. Staring at him, Turais continued. "I will not repeat myself again. My acquaintances are none of your concerns, and any attempt to interfere with my decision will end up like Nott here, _or worse _." Turais saw Lucius's grip on his cane tighten as his knuckles turned white. He was sending Malfoy a warning, it was now Malfoy's decision to accept or refuse his demands.

Malfoy stood up and spoke, "Well said, Turais." The crowd shifted as they realized that Lucius Malfoy, the leader of Slytherins, has referred to Turais by his first name. The implications were not lost on Turais either.

"It is entirely up to your discretion to choose who you are associated with. Nott has clearly overstepped his boundaries and I will ensure that he will never do it again. However, I would suggest that you let him down at some point later this evening for it will be most unfortunate if Professor Slughorn were to notice such an _unseemly _sight."

"Of course, Lucius. I will yield to your superior experience," Turais said respectfully. Turais did not want to challenge Malfoy's status yet, and his submissive comment will reflect his intent to maintain the status quo. "In fact, as a token of_ friendship _, I shall release him at once, in _your honour _."

This was the final act.

Turais cast a wandless, non-verbal Cushioning Charm that laid on the floor, invisible to all eyes, beneath Nott. Without looking up, he flicked his wrist casually and thought, _'Libracorpus!' _. Nott screamed as he plummeted head-first towards the floor. Screams erupted from the room at the sight as Malfoy reacted and cast a quick Levitation Charm at Nott to soften his descent.

After ensuring that Nott was safely on the floor, Malfoy looked at Turais with wide eyes, alarmed by the ruthlessness the younger boy displayed. Nott was whimpering with tears flowing freely. Satisfied, Turais cancelled the Cushioning Charm, and strolled back to his room without a backward glance.

As he entered his dormitory, he heard a quick set of footsteps following behind me and the door slammed shut loudly.

"You could've broken his neck!" Alex clutched the front of Turais' robe and shouted at his face. "You could've _killed _him! I hate Nott but I don't want him dead, Turais!"

Turais thought darkly of all the atrocities and deaths that the Death Eaters, in which Nott will join immediately after graduation, would soon commit.

"No, Alex. That's what I wanted people to _think _I did," Turais beckoned Alex closer and whispered into his ear. "I had a Cushioning Charm beneath him, he would've been fine. Malfoy just happened to have reacted quicker than I thought but it actually worked out better for me."

Alex backed off and stared at Turais as though he grew an extra head. "_Woah_, Turais. _Woah."_

He slumped onto his bed and laid spreadeagled on his bed, processing what he just saw and heard. "Woah..."

After a few moments, Alex spoke up again.

"Are you going to tell your father about this?"

"No. He will be _furious._ And I'm sure that none of the Slytherins will tell what exactly happened so he will never know," Turais said.

"Woah... I take back all the times I said you were not Slytherin enough," Alex breathed as he stared at the murky depths of the Black Lake above.

In one night, he went from being an outcast to becoming amongst the top circles of Slytherin with the help of an easily manipulated Nott. Meanwhile, he also showed the rest of the houses that he was willing to rescue two Gyrffindors, Muggleborns no less, against three sixth-years and came out on top.

_ 'Yes, he was Slytherin enough.'_

* * *

Hey everyone,

Once again, if you are interested in helping me out with some Northumbrian dialect dialogue, please PM me.

How did you feel about the Turais vs Nott scene? Dark? Awesome? Terrifying?

Also, check out the illustrations I made for this chapter and chapter 6: Birth of a Prodigy if you'd like. It's only on AO3 unfortunately.

And oh no, Dumbledore has his eyes on Turais, what will happen? Does he know what transpired in the Slytherin common room?

You will find out in the next chapter - Chapter 14: The Phoenix, the Serpent, and the Slug Club. Until next Saturday!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-12


	14. The Phoenix, the Serpent, and the Slug C

Responses to Reviews:

Thank you to those who enjoyed my story. An especially big thank you to those of you who left reviews. I won't be responding to reviews concerning Prometheus' true identity but if you have any questions or thoughts. Don't hesitate to comment on it. I'd love to read about your theories.

And thank you those who have sent in compliments. There is nothing I can really respond to except for expressing my immense gratitude.

**Re: Guest - chapter 12**

"Are you just gonna let Turais get bullied? He's house of Black not Harry Potter anymore."

I would argue that he is always going to be Harry Potter. Just because he is now a member of the Black family with a different name and face doesn't mean he will start to act out of character. He might put up a front e.g. convincing Arcturus about his views, but he still believes in the same things as he does as Harry Potter.

I think Turais also knows when to put his foot down to call out others for their misdeeds while staying quiet in others to observe. He would always stop the bullies, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't just rise above the bullying, especially if they are directed at him. He's an adult at heart and he can shrug it off. He's not going to whip out his wand and hex someone every time they badmouth him.

**Re: Guest - chapter 13**

"I kinda feel for Nott. Wasn't it kinda unfair of Turais to embarass Nott at the ball? It was unprovoked after all. With Turais not apologizing Nott has every right to hold a grudge."

Hold on to that thought. You are absolutely correct. The Black-Nott dynamics will be further examined in future chapters.

**Re: Guest - chapter 13**

"No offense, but why are you making Turais befriend a halfblood if he's suppose to keep up appearances? I really liked this story, but sorry to say I'm getting a little disappointed that you're making Turais act more like Harry Potter rather than his reincarnated Slytherin persona."

No offense taken. It's a valid question. However, Turais **IS** Harry Potter. He never believed in blood purity and he wants to change everyone's bigoted views on this matter to become more accepting of Muggleborns. Isolating Alex, or Jane or any non-pureblood would not be something he would do. He draws the line in the sand on this front because 1) he doesn't care about how others view him (he is an adult and above the petty bullying directed at him), 2) he is doing the right thing to not exclude anyone based on blood, and 3) he wants to lead by example if not to deliberately show that he doesn't care about associating with non-purebloods. This is not only for the Slytherins to see, it is also for the rest of the world to see. He is there to show that "hey, see Heir Black. You'd think he would be a bigoted blood-purist just because of his family name. But he's a good person. Maybe we were wrong to think all Slytherins are evil."

I'm sorry that you are disappointed. But to me, he being Harry Potter is rather the point here. He wants to change the Wizarding world fundamentally. And as Heir Black, he is in the prime position to make people question their fundamental biases against Dark families and bring the society back together. In addition, he is just a more mature and strategic version of himself, despite having a different physical appearance and a different name. If you were expect a Dark!Harry or Grey!Harry or OOC!Harry story, this might not be the story for you.

* * *

Hey everybody,

New chapter! Woah! Without further ado, dive in!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-19

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Phoenix, the Serpent, and the Slug Club**

* * *

October 12, 1969 (Sunday)

_BLACK-MALFOY ALLIANCE IN TALKS_

by R. A. Limus, Wizengamot Correspondent

_The Rise of the Two-Party System?_

_According to an anonymous source within the Malfoy office, Lord Abraxas Malfoy has been negotiating a partnership with Lord Arcturus Black to unite their two alliances in the Wizengamot. The Malfoy alliance with the Dark families, including Lords Avery, Nott, and Travers, amount to 14 seats while the Black alliance with the Grey families, including Lords Greengrass, Macmillan, Montague, and Selwyn, have a combined 23 seats. If they joined forces, they will pose a unified threat against the Dumbledore-led coalition of Ministry offices and Light families._

_"It is unfortunate that the greatest deliberative body in the Wizarding world has degenerated into petty partisanship," Lord Patrick Arkenstone commented as our reporter spotted him shopping at Diagon Alley with his family. "What happened to evaluating every bill based on its merits? What happened to being open to work with and amend bills with any peers within the chamber? They are destroying all these well-established precedents without care and it is frankly disheartening to see."_

_Soon after, Lord Reginald Nott responded when our reporter recited Lord Arkenstone's submission: "It is frankly laughable that [Lord Arkenstone] claims we are the ones who break tradition when our Chief Warlock acts as the commander-in-chief who enacts the Ministry's agenda. The Chief Warlock is supposed to be a neutral, non-partisan, and unbiased position. But he has proven over and over again in the last few years that he has none of those qualities. I fear for our community and our children to have such an unsavoury character in such powerful positions."_

* * *

_November 3, 1969 (Monday)_

_ " - _he's mad!" Turais heard Urquhart hissed when he returned to his dormitory after he double-backed to retrieve his forgotten essay for Charms.

"I'm telling you it's the Black madness! Just look at his cousins!" Flint whispered in return.

Turais cleared his throat as he entered the dormitory and they froze in panic. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They gulped nervously and darted their eyes.

"Of...f course... not, B...black... we were just -"

"I don't care about what you say or do behind closed doors as long as you are respectful and polite to each other and everyone in the school," Turais said sternly. "Am I understood?"

"Clear as crystal," Flint said at once as the other boy nodded in agreement.

As expected, his frightening display made certain that nobody would dare to cross him openly in Slytherin. In addition, if they had anything derogatory to utter to half-bloods or Muggleborns, they made sure that they did not voice it in Turais' presence. Nott flushed and left from the nearest exit whenever Turais entered the same room, much to Turais's enjoyment as he no longer had to deal with the nuisance. Alex, who the entire House knew was his closest friend, also benefited from an improved status as his protégé and no longer suffered from taunts or bullying.

Beyond the Slytherin common room, his heroic act has spread rapidly throughout the school thanks to the school's rumour mills fueled by the first-years that were present. The fact that Heir Black stepped in to stop three _Slytherin_ bullies from attacking two _Gryffindor_ _Muggleborns_ raised many eyebrows. And the Monday after the incident, instead of the cold, indifferent glances he has always received from the other Houses, he was now greeted with appraising nods from older students and small waves from the younger ones.

It seemed as though everyone's perception of him changed for the better besides Pierricoeur... and _one_ other notable exception.

* * *

"Oh, excellent precision and control, Mr Black!" Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly on his precariously tilting stack of books as he called upon Turais for the class demonstration as usual. The students were mumbling in awe and excitement while Pierricoeur's expression turned stony. "Everyone please observe his exact wrist movement and enunciation. A well-deserved five points to Slytherin. Everyone, start practicing please!"

Turais gently waved the feather back down onto his table as the professor scurried over.

"That was fantastic, Mr Black," Flitwick said. "I was wondering if you would like to come in for the other first-year Charms class? No one has managed this Charm quite yet and I think they would benefit from a demonstration by their peer. I've checked with Professor Slughorn that you have a free period."

"Of course, Professor," Turais said. "I'm glad to help in any way possible."

"Excellent, Mr Black. I knew I can count on you. Considering you are running your very own homework club -" Flitwick said approvingly. Over the Professor's head, Turais could see that Perricoeur has also mastered the Charm as his feather floated elegantly above his bench. But Flitwick was still talking animatedly to Turais and took no notice. Pierricoeur's eyes flashed with irritation and indignation.

"- and well done to you as well, Mr Fawley! Second to finish once again. I have my pair of best students right here, don't I? Take five more points for Slytherin."

Pierricoeur gripped his wand so tightly as his magic flared up. Smelling the scent of ashes, Flitwick's nose twitched as he turned around to find Pierricoeur's gaze boring into Turais' location, unaware that his feather was burning up mid-air.

"Mr Pierricoeur!" Flitwick shouted as Pierricoeur snapped his eyes towards the tiny Professor. "Pay attention to your spell-casting! Two points -"

"But Professor, I -" Pierricoeur protested.

"Two points from Ravenclaw. You must learn to control your magic, Mr Pierricoeur. You're not a buffoon brandishing a stick," Flitwick said severely as Pierricoeur scowled. Steward could barely hide his amusement at the miffed boy.

"Oi, that was bloody amazing as usual, Black!" Steward gushed as they exited the classroom. "Did you see that twat's scowl when you beat him to it? And then again when Flitwick yelled at him? Pure gold!"

The person he referred to appeared beside them.

"Bell-end Black and airy-fairy Fawley hog all the attention once again!" Pierricoeur shouted as he stormed off ahead.

"Of course a Muggleborn cannot outshine the Black heir, Pierri no mates!" Steward shouted after the departing figure.

"Steward!" Turais scolded. "Don't say that. It's rude!"

"Blimey," Steward said, confused, as Pierricoeur turned the corner and disappeared from view. "That boy is the rudest person I've had the displeasure of meeting. It's a wonder how no one has smashed in that putrid mouth of his -"

"His lack of manners is not a valid excuse for your own discourtesy, Steward," said Turais, and Steward was sufficiently abashed. "And he _was _the second to perform the Charm. Flitwick would have noticed if he was not talking to us."

"Stop defending that boy, Black! He doesn't deserve it even if it was just because of his nasty personality," Steward said. "Plus, seeing him stew in his own cauldron of depression brightens my day."

Turais couldn't bring himself to disagree with the statement. Pierricoeur's antagonism was a bit exhausting to deal with on a regular basis, especially considering that none of the incidents were his fault.

* * *

Turais was giving Jane a private one-on-one crash-course tutoring session on Potions after class when a fourth-year Slytherin boy braved the darkest recesses of the school library and strolled into view.

"There you are, Black," the boy, Evelyn Napier, said quietly as he looked at the bookshelves around the desk at Turais and Jane hid in.

"The Goblins' Rebellion section? You two really want your privacy - took me ages to find you," Napier smirked as he held out a roll of parchment that was tied with a purple ribbon. "No one would _ever _ willingly come here."

"Are you my personal owl, Napier?" Turais quipped jokingly as he unscrolled the parchment. "First for Slughorn on the train, now -"

It was from Dumbledore and he wanted to speak with him. Turais groaned. He anticipated that Dumbledore would take the incident as an opportunity to speak to him, but he did not expect it to be so soon.

Napier seemed to pick up on his mood change and said, "Black, none of the Slytherins like to deal with the Headmaster, might as well just get it over with."

"It's from Professor Dumbledore?" Jane hissed at the two boys. "Are you in trouble, Turais?"

"I don't think so… I mean I haven't done anything…" Turais trailed off as he blanched at what just happened two nights ago. Dumbledore might have caught wind of what he did to Nott.

Jane must have seen the change in his expression but misinterpreted the cause. She whispered urgently, "Was it because of your duel with Nott? It's not your fault! I can explain to him for you!"

Turais totally forgot that duel happened. The confrontation with Nott in the common room dominated his memory.

_ 'Right, Dumbledore must be asking because of that instead.'_

"Well, I'm going to come with you, Turais," Jane breathed fiercely as she started to pack up her stuff, "And we'll get Connor as well!"

"Look, Ms Stahl, the Headmaster only asked for -" Napier started to protest.

"Turais is just going to have to take a detour," Jane shot the older boy a sharp glance, "Won't he?"

The older boy froze in shock as Jane grabbed Turais' book bag and pushed a reluctant Turais out of their hiding spot and the library. After making a stop in the corridor near the Fat Lady's portrait (Jane tried to keep the location of the Gryffindor common room a secret and walked the rest of the distance) and picking up a nervous-looking Connor Blake, they headed for their actual destination.

"Good luck," Napier said stiffly as he beckoned the trio forward, still bristling slightly from Jane's attitude. Turais walked towards the gargoyle and it leaped aside as he approached. Surprisingly, the two Gryffindors were allowed access as well. They climbed up the stairs and raised his Occlumency shields before entering the office with a knock. It opened silently and the trio found themselves looking into an empty room.

"Headmaster?" Jane ventured a shout into the room as she walked first into the large, circular room. The echoes of her voice were soon drowned by the gentle whirring from a number of delicate, silver instruments that lined the room.

However, the golden perch that loomed magnificently over the writing desk in the centre of the room captured his attention. On it, a decrepit-looking bird in torpid, black feathers gagged apathetically. A few blackened tail feathers fell and drifted onto the tray below.

_ 'Fawkes. Today is its burning day.'_

"Oh no! The bird looks terribly ill!" Jane exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. "We have to do - _aaaugh! _"

Jane's scream and Connor's yell echoed around the room as the bird burst into a fireball.

"We need water! Um, do you know the Water-conjuring spell?!" Jane shouted at Turais, "Aqua - Agua -"

The aflamed phoenix interrupted with a loud shriek as it disintegrated into a smouldering pile of ash.

"Oh no... the Headmaster's pet bird died… We are going to be expelled," Connor squeaked in mortification.

The office door opened as Professor Dumbledore walked in as the trio were petrified in their spots.

"Hello, Mr Black. Ah, I didn't expect to see Ms Stahl and Mr Blake as well," he said.

"Headmaster, your pet bird… it caught on fire… we couldn't find water…" Jane gasped as the Headmaster strolled over to the perch.

"Don't worry, Ms Stahl. Fawkes, here, is a phoenix," Dumbledore said softly as he peered curiously at the tiny mountain of ash. "Phoenixes burst into flame in order to be reborn from the ashes - ah, look at this."

Jane and Connor looked at where Dumbledore was pointing to. There, a tiny, wrinkled head of a newborn bird emerged from the cooling ash. Dumbledore chuckled at the looks of fascination on the two Gryffindors' faces as he seated himself behind his desk.

"So, how may I help you, Ms Stahl and Mr Blake?"

Jane snapped her attention back to the man with a confused expression. Quickly remembering her mission, she immediately stood upright and shouted quickly in Turais' defense.

"Sir, it is not Turais' fault! I forced him to bring Connor and I to your office. About last Friday, he was trying to protect us! It's not his -"

"Ms Stahl -"

"He shouldn't be in trouble for what he did-"

"Ms Stahl!" said Dumbledore loudly. "Thank you for telling me what happened. Don't worry, Mr Black here is not in any trouble because of that. I merely wish to speak to him in private," Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh…" Jane stuttered as she flushed in embarrassment for yelling at the Headmaster, "Well… I'm sorry, sir. I'm going to leave now." She patted Connor's shoulder, but Connor was still rooted on the spot rigidly.

"_Connor_," she hissed as the boy snapped out of his stasis.

Dumbledore nodded at the fidgeting girl. Jane gave Turais a tiny nod as they passed him. After they closed the door, Turais turned back to face the Headmaster.

"Now, Mr Black. As I just said to Ms Stahl, you are not in any trouble. In fact, I would like to commend you for your righteousness."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Turais said stiffly, anticipating what is to come.

"However, I'm curious as to what happened _after _the duel," Dumbledore said neutrally.

Turais' mind swirled in panic as his shields strengthen. _'Does he know? That's impossible...'_

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir," Turais responded calmly, not betraying any of his inner turmoil in his curt words, "Nothing out of the ordinary occurred."

"I've detected a fair amount of destruction on one wall in the Slytherin common room, of course, it has been repaired quickly. But would you, Mr Black, be able to offer any insight as to what transpired?"

"Perhaps a student decided to abuse school property to release his frustration? I'm afraid I cannot offer a better reason," Turais spoke the half-truth simply.

Dumbledore stared at him for a short while. Then, he smiled and the tension deflated from the room.

"Very well, Mr Black. Thank you for your time," Dumbledore said warmly as he gestured Turais to leave. Turais bowed as he turned to leave the room, allowing himself a sigh of relief. Turais was just thinking about how he managed to slip out of the hot seat so easily when suddenly -

"There's actually one more thing, Mr Black -"

Turais tensed as his mental shields slammed back into place at once. Bracing himself, he turned to find Dumbledore looking at him solemnly. His once-cheerful disposition has all but disappeared once again.

" - What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Turais blinked in surprise as Dumbledore looked on. Recovering quickly, he said, "It's a legend, sir, and nothing more than that."

Dumbledore placed his long fingers together as he considered the boy in front of him. Turais met his gaze unflinchingly and reinforced his Occlumency shields. But unlike during the Sorting Ceremony, the Legilimency attack that he was expecting never came.

"I must ask you, Mr Black, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," Dumbledore said gently. "Anything at all."

Under his scrutinizing gaze, Turais felt as though he was transported back to his second-year at Hogwarts as Harry Potter when an older version of Dumbledore asked him the exact same question.

"No," said Turais firmly. "There isn't anything, sir."

Turais never planned on re-opening the Chamber, especially not when Dumbledore was on the lookout due to his Parseltongue abilities. But now, he knew he would not be able to even if he wanted to.

* * *

_November 4, 1969 (Tuesday)_

Turais was heading down along the Slytherin house table with Alex and Steward to their usual spot for breakfast when Malfoy called out his name.

"Turais," Malfoy said as Turais approached the middle of the long table, "Why don't you join us for breakfast today?"

There was a glaringly empty space beside Malfoy in the otherwise crowded middle section of the table. It was a common phenomenon that whenever Malfoy arrived in the Great Hall for a meal, he always sat in the center of the table surrounded by his closest allies. The other Slytherins, including children from both Malfoy's and Black's allied families, who were eager to rise up the hierarchy also gravitated towards the leaders. Turais never really cared for the rigidity of seating plans and merely chose the area furthest away from the crowds.

Turais needed to show that he was not below Malfoy's authority, but rather, his equal. Just like in social events, Turais needed to present himself as the alternative option, another choice of leadership, compared to Malfoy's rule. Therefore, as a show of authority, he cannot possibly just follow Malfoy's command. However, it would not be wise for him to outright refuse his offer to stir up any potential rumours...

"Thank you for the kind offer, Lucius," Turais said diplomatically. "However, I have some urgent matters to attend to so I was just planning to take a batch of sandwiches and head off. I'm sure you will excuse me."

Turais reached for a few sandwiches and smiled.

Malfoy's lips pressed together at Turais' subtle rejection as the Slytherins eyed the pair nervously. The Black sisters were also silent as they observed as the events unfolded.

After a short pause, Malfoy said smoothly, "Of course, Turais. Perhaps, next time then."

"Good day to you all," Turais said as he walked out of the Great Hall with Alex and Steward following behind.

After they were a safe distance away and on the school grounds, Alex ventured a question while Steward munched on his sandwich hungrily.

"Why did you refuse Malfoy's invitation, Turais? That could be... problematic."

"Well, I can't show the others that I will follow Malfoy's every word," Turais said breezily. "I need to show them that the Black heir is his equal, if not his superior."

"He might take revenge for the snub though," Alex said softly as he continued to look down at his sandwich and turning it in his hands.

"He wouldn't. He is too self-preserving to retaliate against me just because I refused to dine with him," Turais said. "And he has his father's political standing to worry about. I doubt his father would be too pleased if he catches whispers of any discord between the two Heirs."

"Hey Fawley, can I have your sandwich if you're not going to eat it? I'm starving!" Steward piped up as Alex handed him his sandwich without a word.

"And you don't worry about your own grandfather?" Alex asked as Steward munched on. "Associating with me... and with Jane..."

"First of all, stop referring to yourself as though to are any different from anyone else," Turais berated Alex mildly. "I don't care about your blood status and you are as magical as the rest of us, if not more considering your magical prowess."

Alex's cheek turned rosy. But it was the truth. If Turais was not born, Alex would easily be the top student of this year. The mere fact that Alex was able to keep up with Turais' pace in classes when Turais had an additional twenty years of magical training showed how great a wizard he was. Turais could not stand that Alex continued to undermine his hard work and maintain his self-deprecation.

"Also, I have full support from my grandfather and his allies. They are the mostly Grey families and not the staunchest blood-purist families that allied with the Malfoys, so as long as I am in good standing with everyone in society and do not stir up any controversies, they could care less," Turais explained. "As for Malfoy and their allies, they can silently fume behind closed doors all they want, but they can't openly disparage me. Not in this current political climate."

"I suppose..." Alex said. But Turais saw his worried frown deepen.

"It's going to be fine, Alex," Turais said and Alex nodded in reluctant acknowledgement.

* * *

_November 8, 1969 (Saturday)_

"GRYFFINDOR: FOUR HUNDRED AND TEN; SLYTHERIN: ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY! The seventh consecutive loss by the Slytherins under the hands of the mighty Gryffindors!"

Turais groaned with his fellow Slytherins as the final score was called. It was a bit disconcerting to be watching Quidditch from the Slytherin stands. But what was _more_ disconcerting was the fact that Turais was not playing with his house team. In general, Turais thought the Slytherin team played terribly and that half the players should not ever qualify for the team in any capacity, let alone be in the starting line-up. If it weren't for one of the Gryffindor Chasers being forced out of action due to an ill-timed bubotuber pus squirt in the eye last week, Turais had no doubt that the Slytherins would have fared even worse. The only bright spot was the sole female player on the team, Natalie Arkenstone, who single-handedly scored ten of the fourteen goals. It was impressive in her own right, but contrasted by the abysmal act from the rest of the team, she really stood out... which was why Turais was surprised to find some Slytherins bashing her for her performance later that day.

"Arkenstone is such an attention-seeker," Pucey, a sixth-year, sneered as she walked past his group in the common room. Arkenstone ignored his words and continued on her way to her dormitory.

The Slytherin team captain and seventh-year, Steve Laughalot, strolled in with a dark scowl from the loss as Pucey walked over to intercept him. "Laughalot, your Chasers are clearly not up to scratch. Why don't you put me on the team instead of the useless Arkenstone?"

"Look, Pucey. We just finished the match. Can we talk about this later?" Laughalot said.

"My father said he would sponsor the team if I get on the team -"

"We will definitely have a talk later," Laughalot said with a slight edge in his tone. "We need to change and debrief right now."

The Slytherin captain walked away with an even deeper frown while Pucey grinned with a predatory glint

* * *

_November 15, 1969 (Saturday)_

"Another perfect Potion, Turais," Professor Slughorn beamed at Turais. "My, I wonder where your talent comes from. Must be Merlin himself!"

Turais smiled amusedly. Now, he didn't even need Death's help in Potions, as he discovered that Potions was actually very interesting and started to _willingly _read up on various Potion literature at his leisure. What wonders it makes when one's Potions teacher was not Severus Snape. Snape might ultimately be a good man, but he was definitely a terrible teacher who should not have made a career as a professor.

Due to Turais' impressive streak of performances in Potions class, Professor Slughorn has decided to personally oversee his progress and tailor-made a curriculum for him. Today, he met up with Professor Slughorn for his extra Potions class and made a third-year Potion called the Wide-Eye Potion, which was commonly used to reverse the effects of Sleeping Draughts, including the Draught of Living Death.

However, Turais was slightly confused when he read the instructions last week in preparation. The instructions called for the entire sprig of aconite when he remembered it differently. He swore that only the aconite roots were needed. And the sole reason he was confident was because he used the recipe frequently as an overworked Auror who never had enough sleep to stay awake at work. Therefore, he went to do some research but all the literature stated otherwise. As the stubborn mule that he was, he conducted a simple experiment and found the confirmation he needed.

"What did you modify in the instructions this time, Turais?"

"Well professor, I was reading up on the Potion ingredients last week and I wondered about the properties of aconite. According to all the literature I have come across, they stated that the aconite leaves _must _be present to counteract the aconite roots' toxicity and vice versa," Turais explained.

"Yes, it is a widely known fact that either halves are too toxic when used separately and only tolerable when used together," Professor Slughorn said. "In fact, all herbaceous plants have to be used in their entirety."

"But you see, I conducted a simple experiment which provided a contradictory result to the existing dogma." Turais gestured at the four smaller cauldrons behind him. "I added the boomslang skin and aconite leaves in the first one; boomslang skin and aconite roots in the second; Billywig stings and aconite leaves in the third one; Billywig stings and aconite roots in the fourth one."

Turais held out a vial of bezoar juice for the professor. Bezoar juice, a less potent form of antidote compared to the bezoar, was a common indicator used to determine the toxicity of potions as it titrates against any poisonous substance. Once the potion was neutralized by the bezoar juice, it would turn the potion clear as a result.

Professor Slughorn peered at each of the cauldrons and placed carefully measured drops of bezoar juice into them. As he progressed through the cauldrons, his eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin, this is a wonderful discovery! The boomslang skin neutralized the roots slightly but not the leaves while the Billywig stings partially neutralized both parts of the plant. I wonder why no one ever bothered to do a simple experiment like this! Turais, did you only use aconite roots for your Wide-Eye Potion?"

"Yes, professor. By doing that, I believe I reduced the toxicity of the potion while leaving the potency unchanged."

"Turais, you must publish this result! This is completely novel and potentially world-changing! I know someone who will want to know about this. You must come to a party of mine that is happening before Christmas Break. Speaking of which..." Slughorn ruffled his robes, "... I keep forgetting to give you your invitation, this old brain of mine." He procured a black envelope with golden letters on the front that spelled "The Slug Club Christmas Party".

"Oh, thank you, Professor. I'll be sure to attend," Turais smiled gratefully at Professor Slughorn while grimacing infernally.

"Of course, yes, of course…" Professor Slughorn nodded although it is apparent his thoughts were miles away. "I better go invite Damocles..."

Turais packed up his notes and left the classroom after a quiet goodbye when it was clear that Professor Slughorn was no longer present mentally for any form of communication.

* * *

_November 21, 1969 (Friday)_

Nott was unceremoniously thrown out of the Group of Seven after his embarrassing display that night, but he remained in the Erichthonios Club. Turais knew that was in part because the Notts were aligned with the Malfoys while Malfoy wanted to distance himself from Nott's idiotic actions against the Blacks in case word ever broke out.

However, he _was _surprised that Nott's place in the Group of Seven was quickly replaced by him under the recommendation of Malfoy (the fact that _Malfoy_ of all people nominated him was completely unexpected). Bellatrix, Dolohov and Synde voted for while Yaxley and Rosier voted against, but the vote was ultimately three to two in favour of Turais' induction. He was officially invited to the group in last week's meeting, which was held in an exclusive and luxurious side chamber connected to the common room, and introduced to the other members. Turais remembered vividly the awed and envious looks that the older Slytherins sent him as he headed through the door into the chamber and internally winced at the idea of anyone wanting to spend any amount of time with any of the room's occupants.

The Erichthonios Club consisted of all the top-circle members of the Slytherin House, which included the Prefects, the Quidditch Captain, distinguished Slytherins (read: children from rich, influential pureblood families), and most importantly, the core group of seven members known as the Group of Seven. The Group was composed of the seven top-ranking Slytherins, headed by Lucius Malfoy. The other members, which Turais had to address on a first-name basis with ("as per the Charter," said Malfoy - urgh… _rules _), were Antonin Dolohov (sixth-year), Evan Rosier (sixth-year), Corban Yaxley (sixth-year), Claudius Synde (seventh-year), and Bellatrix Black. They were all very impressed and appreciative of his "sadistic" performance with Nott; and to imagine being in a room where Lucius Malfoy was the least bigoted person besides himself. Turais shuddered at those thoughts.

Basically, the Slytherin House was an aristocracy where the power centralized in the Group that could dictate the lives of any Slytherin, even when it contradicted with school rules, within the boundaries of the Slytherin dormitories. No one dared to utter a word of their mistreatment for they would be shunned by their House for the remainder of their Hogwarts life and suffer from intense bullying and physical harm from their peers. It was so terrifying that those who suffered this fate would end up transferring schools. Turais vowed to himself to change this system.

Within the Group, the most powerful person was the Chair, and the current Chair was Lucius Malfoy. The Chair was elected by a majority vote amongst the regular members of the Group. Once elected, a unanimous vote was required to remove them from their post. The Chair also held the sole authority to introduce binding resolutions amongst the Slytherins, which the majority of the regular members must vote to approve. Effectively in a full Group, any resolution required the support of the Chair and four additional votes to pass. However, Malfoy has been stead-fast in refusing to introduce more radical ideas for fear of tarnishing his pristine, spotless record and reputation. In addition, he understood the implications of moving against Turais in fear of disrupting the delicate alliance between the two Houses. While this was a small mercy, Turais suspected that his mind might soon change with the rise of Voldemort.

Hence, Turais was now forced to endure hours sitting around with soon-to-be confirmed Death Eaters last week and listen to their views on how muggleborns defile the Wizarding World and deserve a painful death while preaching their own brands of pureblood supremacy over expensive snacks and drinks (today's menu was an exquisite charcuterie and cheese board served with carbonated grape juice). Turais was occasionally forced to join in the conservation to pretend to support their views. It was like reliving Walburga's lecture but ten times worse. However, no talks about Death Eaters or Voldemort were ever raised, curiously. Bellatrix was also surprisingly cordial towards him during the meeting last week, though Turais wondered if it had something to do with her portraying a sense of outward family unity in front of Malfoy because their mutual loathing for each other was unmistakable during family gatherings.

Today, during Turais' second meeting with the group. And Yaxley suddenly fielded the long-anticipated question at him.

"Now, Turais. I would like to ask about your unsavoury _interactions _with selected persons of interest," Yaxley stated.

"What would you like to know, Corban?" Turais asked cordially. He knew where this conversation was heading.

"Well, why would you, a dignified Heir of an ancient, well-respected pureblood family, willingly associate with the lowliest form of critters that roam this school? I find this most appalling and distasteful," Yaxley snided.

"Corban, my friend, the answer to that question is as clear as day," Turais replied. "I merely wanted to avoid the scrutiny of the Muggle-loving Headmaster. He might have a disgusting love for Muggleborns and a vengeance against us Dark families, but one thing I _do _respect about him is this - _power _. He can obstruct my future easily with his hold on the Ministry and I do not intend to give him an excuse to do so. If a little lip service will pacify him, I _will _do just that," Turais gave his prepared speech.

"So you will act as a lapdog to that old fool?" Rosier spat.

"Evan, Dumbledore is many distasteful things, but he is not a fool. And nor am I. As far as I can see, Dumbledore will remain in control of the Ministry, Hogwarts, and half the Wizarding world for the foreseeable future. Until we are able to reverse this, I don't see another viable option but to stay in his good graces for I will not subject myself to the close inspection most of you in this room currently suffer from," Turais drawled. Unfortunately, Turais knew he had already drawn the attention of his Headmaster.

Yaxley and Rosier were about to explode as Lucius raised his hand to take control of the conversation once more.

"Corban, Evan, this is not an interrogation. You have asked a question and Turais has answered it to his satisfaction."

"But Lucius, we cannot allow him to break ranks with the rest of the Slytherins and pretend to be a little perfect, pretty model student -" Rosier sneered.

"Evan, choose your words wisely," Malfoy interrupted sternly.

"I didn't mean to suggest… " Rosier hesitated briefly before hissing, "He's… _frolicking _with _mudbloods _and Gryffindors, it reflects poorly on our group and our entire House!"

"I have decided to not intervene on this matter, Evan. Unless you would like to force your persuasion on either of us?" Malfoy said.

Rosier snarled. "Lucius, reconsider your decision -"

"Are you threatening me, Evan?" Malfoy responded sharply. "Let me remind you that it would be most unfortunate if my father lifted the stay on the Guilford case. I wonder how your beloved father will react to Emery's demise."

Rosier blanched as his expression crumbled for a moment before he schooled it back into a facade of disinterest. "Of course not, Lucius, I was merely suggesting -"

"Suggestion heard and dismissed, Evan," Lucius said coldly. "Take up your grievances elsewhere."

As the conversation was steered, once again, to safer topics. Turais couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under Malfoy's searching gaze.

* * *

_December 4, 1969 (Thursday)_

"So, I've heard that Pierricoeur managed to get an invitation to the Slug Club Christmas Party as well," Jonathan Steward, or Jonty, said as he walked with Turais and Alex from their study session. "It's not a surprise, really, but he's a Muggleborn! I'm sure that's a first for Slughorn."

"But both his parents are magical, Jonty," Turais said.

Jonty scrunched up his face in confusion. "Well... that's true... Emmanuel and Claudette Pierricoeur are both Muggleborns, so he's technically a half-blood? - no, that's not right - Muggleborn? - uh... quarter-blood? _Gah - _I don't know!" He threw up his arms in exasperation. "I've never really considered two Muggleborns marrying and having children."

"Or maybe it doesn't matter? Muggleborn or not, he's a clever student -" Jonty made a strangling noise. "- He is, Jonty. Give credit where credit's due. But he's also an arse. They are not mutually exclusive."

Jonty looked at Turais incredulously. "Mate, we can't have a Mug - quarter - whatever he is - beating all the purebloods. Especially not that grouch. That would be shameful!"

"Well, Alex is a half-blood and he is also one of the best students in our year," Turais pointed out. He felt Alex tense up at the sudden mention of his name. The boy was unusually subdued today and for the past few days as though something weighed heavily on his mind. Turais wondered if he was being rude by bringing attention to his friend.

Jonty hesitated as he considered the silent boy.

"Well... he's... he's... Alex!" Jonty exclaimed as though that explained everything, "You know, he's Alex. Of course, he's clever. Everyone knows that."

"But he's still a half-blood," Turais challenged.

Jonty looked mightily uncomfortable. "Well... I guess... the Fawley blood runs strong."

"Right..." Turais said nonchalantly. "I'm sure Alex, himself, has nothing to do with his merits. It's all because of his blood, not because of his hard work and spending hours revising his studies."

Jonty fell silent for the remainder of the walk and Turais did not press any further. He understood that such a drastic change in opinion would take time, even from impressionable first-years.

After Jonty walked through the doorway to the Slytherin common room, Turais felt a hand on his arm as Alex stopped him from following. Turais let the door swing shut before talking to his friend.

"I'm sorry -"

"Thank you -"

Both boys said at the same time. Eyeing each other, Turais started again, "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, Alex. But I want Jonty to understand you are not just your blood. You are so much more than that."

Alex sucked in a deep breath before releasing it with a long shudder. "It's all right. I know you're trying to help. Today's just... I'm just a bit under the weather. But thank you, Turais, for standing up for me. You're amazing and I'm lucky to be able to call you my friend and -"

"Best friend," Turais amended as Alex's jaw dropped. "You're my best friend."

"I... you... we..." Alex looked flustered as he said incoherently.

"Are we listing pronouns?" Turais teased. "There's also he, she, they -"

"Turais, I... can't be your b...best friend," Alex stammered out as Turais snorted. He flushed in embarrassment. "I'm serious -"

"You're not Sirius, my brother's Sirius."

"Turais! Stop making that joke," Alex said in exasperation. "It's funny the first few times you say it. But this is only the ten thousandth time you've said it."

"There you go," Turais grinned as he swung his arm around his best friend. "You know me so well, best friend material right there."

"Turais..." Alex protested weakly. "Honestly, I'm not worth -"

"Lalalalala -" Turais placed his index fingers in both ears and sung loudly.

"Turais!" Alex said exasperatedly, but Turais could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I can't hear you, best friend!"

* * *

"Is it part of my b...best friend duties to ask if you have a new set of dress robe for the party?" Alex asked later that day.

"..."

Turais totally forgot about preparing for the Slug Club Christmas party.

"Honestly, Turais. Do you really not care about this at all?" Alex sighed as he set down his quill and turned towards him. "Loads of people salivate at the thought of even being able to attend. Yet here you are - completely disregarding the honour and prestige. Where's your Slytherin ambition?"

Turais didn't really have an answer to that question because he had no ambition for personal advancements per se (of course, he had the ambition to bring lasting peace and harmony to the world) and shrugged. Alex sighed again as he shook his head exasperatedly.

"Fine, let's do the bare minimum. Why don't you write your father to send you your dress robe? I'll send it off when I head up to the Owlery."

Turais compiled as he hastily pulled out a piece of parchment to write up his letter under Alex's watchful gaze.

* * *

_December 14, 1969 (Sunday)_

After Alex's timely reminder, Turais sent an urgent owl to his father in request for a proper set of dress robe for the event. Edwige was not amused with the extra mail run and nipped his finger furiously when she saw him pull out the letter from his robes. Considering she was making three to four trips back and forth between Hogwarts and London every week to deliver mail for his family, Carl, and him, Turais didn't blame her at all.

His brothers were already counting down the days of his return to his home and was promised a lot of hugs and treacle tarts. And sugar mice. Although they knew his disinterest in that particular treat, their gesture warmed Turais greatly as they were willingly sacrificing their favourite treats. In return, Turais also promised a lot of bedtime stories. Also in this year's annual rendition of the _Tale of Three Brothers _, he will be able to tell the story with the actual items after his powers as Master of Death manifested.

Carl also updated him on his work. He said that there was now a constant overflow of patients in St. Mungo's due to the exodus across Europe from Dark creature activities and that they were considering to open up a new ward. He and Eva were also on smooth sailing. He also promised to visit 12 Grimmauld Place during the Christmas break.

Finally, as Turais was enjoying a late breakfast with Alex and Jonty in the Great Hall, a brown, barn owl flew up and dropped a large package onto Turais' lap. Identifying the familiar symbol of Spencer and Reiss on the parcel, he quickly retired to the dormitories with his friends to try on the fast-ordered dress robes.

"Woah! The green really brings out your eyes. And you look absolutely like the Heir Black that you're supposed to be," Alex quipped when Turais tried on the dress robe he received from Orion this morning with proper grooming. The dress robe was a dazzling mix of green and black with intricate patterns of the family and Slytherin crests lining the hems, and it fit Turais perfectly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Alex?" Turais asked sharply, annoyed.

"Well, let's just say your school robes are always crumpled and stained with pumpkin juice or potion burns while your tie is crooked," Alex said in a sing-song voice. "And your hair is always messy. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you went through a storm on a broom every morning."

"It's not that bad!" Turais scoffed as he eyed his hair in the mirror. There were a few stray strands here and there but it was largely combed neatly in shape. Of course, it wasn't as perfect as Alex and Jonty's flawlessly styled hair that was strenuously put together every morning, but Turais thought it was passable. He then looked over his robes and found small burnt holes along one sleeve and two patches of what was clearly spilt pumpkin juice on the other. He burnt in shame.

Jonty snickered at the comment and Turais shot him an annoyed look.

Despite not having the legendary Potter hair that was messy and unkempt anymore, Turais never got into the routine to properly maintain his hair as Turais Black. His father has given up trying to convince him when he was six, so he has gotten away with his relatively messy hair except when he went to balls. At least until today, when Alex forced pomade and whatever disgusting hair products he had into his raven hair for his "dress rehearsal" for the Slug Club Christmas Party this Friday.

"Well, my father never had a problem with my hair -"

"Your father is a very kind man who over-indulges his son too much, besides his wish for a 'low profile'," Alex retorted, "You need to look your part as the Heir Black and not a vagabond that was lifted right from Knockturn Alley."

Jonty snorted out loud and broke into a full-on laugh session. Turais was not amused and he sent a Tickling Hex at him to show his disapproval.

"Stop… haha… Turais… haha… stop… please!"

Turais cancelled the spell and sniffed, feeling a bit miffed by both his friends.

"So, are you really not inviting anyone to the ball?" Jonty asked after he has regained his breath from the laughing.

"Uhm, I don't think so. I don't even want to go so I won't put anyone else through it, not even my worst enemy," Turais grimaced at the thought of spending a night being waltzed around and introduced to various "important" people.

"Not even Nott?" Alex asked.

Turais wrinkled his nose in thought. "On second thought, I will amend it to third worst enemy." He mentally counted Bellatrix as his second worst enemy.

"But aren't you close to Smith and… Stahl?" Jonty asked hesitantly. He was still having a hard time understanding Turais' friendship with a Muggleborn, but he has not said anything derogatory in his presence yet.

"We are close, but I don't think either of them will be comfortable there. From what I've gathered from Malfoy, it is almost entirely composed of Slytherins and the odd Ravenclaws. But you can join me as my guest if you want, the invite says I can bring one additional person."

"Nah, not interested. I'd rather write Alex's letter to home than go with you," Jonty returned to his Potions essay.

"Lump it, Jonty," Alex gritted up, suddenly all tense as he flashed a scared look at Turais. Alex never mentioned his family and Turais never pried, but it was obvious that Alex had a complicated relationship with his father like Turais once did with the Dursleys.

"It's the truth though. You and Turais write the longest letters ever. They're so detailed and papers long. I don't know why you two bother with those essays," Jonty continued airily as Alex stared venomously at the boy. "Poor you though, Turais. You can't even refuse or you will snub Slughorn and get, Merlin-forbid, _E'_s for your potions from now on."

A pillow sailed and hit the inkwell, spilling black ink all over Jonty's essay. Afterwards, a roar of fury was heard throughout the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

_December 19, 1969 (Friday)_

At five minutes until nine, Turais stood in front of the room in anticipation. Breathing in deeply, Turais raised his hand to knock. At that moment, the door opened and light filled the corridor.

"Turais, m'boy! I was just wondering where you were." Professor Slughorn ushered Turais into the room and immediately started to introduce him to various persons in the room.

"This is Yvette Aynha, daughter of the owner of Mina Meadery of Aynha. Yvette, this is Turais Black, Heir Apparent Black."

"Pleasure to meet you again, Turais," she said warmly. Slughorn looked a bit surprised at the familiarity.

"You as well, Yvette," Turais stepped up to shake her hand.

"I have yet to receive an order from your father for the Bungbarrel Spiced Mead. I did not succeed in converting him with it, did I?"

Turais grinned, "Unfortunately not. But my father said if he ever were to acquire a taste for mead, the Bungbarrel would be his first choice."

Yvette laughed softly. "I'll await for the day I receive his owl order then."

Eager to show off his relevance, Slughorn steered the conversation to another man.

"And here, m'boy, is Connor Hamilton - famous American astrologist."

"We meet again, Turais," the man shook his hand jovially. Slughorn looked a bit crestfallen at this point. "Considering a career in Astrology yet?"

"Not remotely," Turais said.

Perhaps unbeknownst to Slughorn, Turais has met many of them previously at various Ministry functions, so Slughorn was destined to be disappointed in his prized match-making ability. At one point, he saw Pierricoeur glaring at him murderously. Maybe he felt jilted from Turais capturing all of Professor Slughorn's attention... He was mindlessly going through the motions of handshakes, small talks, and polite excuses until he was turned to a scrawny man dressed in disheveled robes that smelled faintly like a Potions lab - namely one particular plant, aconite. Turais also saw a series of burnt holes in one of his sleeves that he recognized as accidental splashes from potions.

"I didn't even see you arrive, Damocles! I'm so glad you have made it to the party," Professor Slughorn shook the man's hand fervently. "This was the boy that I was telling you about - Turais Black, eldest grandson of Lord Arcturus Black. He's a prodigy in Potions, though he is excellent in every subject from what I've heard from the other staff. But too modest for his own good. He almost accidentally made the Draught of Living Death in his second Potions class!" Slughorn placed his two hands on each of Turais' shoulders as he steered Turais closer towards the man eagerly.

"Professor, you are too kind. I merely made a slight adjustment to one step of the instructions," Turais protested.

"Nonsense, m'boy. See Damocles, too modest. Let me tell you, he used Essence of Nettle to pre-treat the lavender and neutralized the interaction between the Nettle and asphodel with extra Valerian sprigs. I tested the potion and it is at least ten times as potent than any currently on the market! I still can't believe I did not coming up with that!"

"Hmm, I've never heard anyone do this before either. If that's the case, this recipe will help a lot of insomniac patients because the asphodel is toxic at high doses, which is what prevents Healers from prescribing the potion. Turais, you should consider patenting that innovation," Damocles mused, his tired eyes gained a small sparkle. "I can help you with that."

"Brilliant! Turais, I should leave you in the safe hands of my other Potions prodigy, Damocles Belby. I'm still a bit miffed that he was in Ravenclaw but alas... Make sure to tell him about your improvement on the Wide-Eye Potion too. That was another stroke of genius!" Professor Slughorn said before leaving the duo.

_ 'Belby. Why is this name so familiar?'_

"Well, Turais. It's always nice to meet a fledging Potioneer," Belby extended his hand and Turais shook it.

"I as well. Mr Belby. What are you working on currently?" asked Turais.

"Please call me Damocles, Turais. Well, I generally work on improving potion recipes by increasing the potency of potions or decreasing the poisonous ingredients used. However, I am also researching into a cure for werewolves for the past decade now but I have been having a lot of discouraging results on that front lately. I wonder if it is indeed a futile endeavour sometimes..." Damocles explained. "But I won't bore you with the details. If you would consider my suggestion and -

_ 'Belby. Damocles Belby. The inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, of course!'_

"Oh no, I am most interested in the cure. Please do tell what your main struggle is," Turais exclaimed. He just met the man who has yet to invent the Wolfsbane Potion. He turned his thoughts to Remus Lupin, his other mentor figure from his past life. While it was impossible to cure his "furry little problem", at least Turais would be able to expedite the process and hopefully allow him grow up in Hogwarts with the aid of the Wolfsbane Potion, which was invented after his graduation in the original timeline. He knew how painful the transformations were and a year gained in the Potion's discovery was one less year of suffering for the werewolf.

Damocles' eyes widened at the immense interest shown from the first-year and started, "Well... I didn't expect... first off, the base of my potion is wolfsbane, or aconite. It is so highly toxic that I am unable to make a working solution that is remotely suitable for consumption at a non-lethal dose. I have recently exhausted all the known combinations of ingredients that will neutralize aconite. However, while the potion becomes drinkable, its effects are lost."

Turais didn't remember the exact potions recipe for the Wolfsbane Potion as he never had to brew it, but he recalled some specific ingredients and when they were added relative to each other from Slughorn's Potions class in his previous timeline.

"May I ask which part of the aconite plant do you use?" Turais jogged his memory desperately.

"The entire sprig, of course, as it has been known for centuries that the aconite roots must be counterbalanced by its leaves and vice versa," Damocles said matter-of-factly.

_ 'Wait, the entire sprig? That's not right... the Wolfsbane Potion only calls for the usage of the roots... unless he has not had that breakthrough yet. Right! Slughorn mentioned that using separate parts of an aconite individually was novel. Damocles Belby must have rewritten all the Potions textbook with this discovery during his development of the Wolfsbane Potion!' _

"Damocles, have you tried using only the roots of aconite?" Turais asked.

"That would be impossible. Both the leaves and the roots are highly toxic without the other to neutralize it to a workable level."

"Damocles, allow me to explain. I was experimenting on the Wide-Eye potion last month, as Professor Slughorn mentioned, and I discovered that the Billywig stings was reacting with both the aconite leaves and roots while the Boomslang skin was reacting only with the roots. Therefore, I doubled the amount of aconite used while only taking its roots and the toxicity of the potion reduced by half while the potency remained unchanged. It is true that the aconite plant neutralizes itself, but I proved that they can also be targeted separately."

"Are you sure?" Damocles exclaimed, although he still sounded doubtful.

"I have my notes if you would like to see them."

"Yes, that would be splendid. Turais, do you know what a breakthrough this will be if that is true? Instead of neutralizing two reactions I will only need to neutralize one. Can I see your notes right now?" he gasped excitedly.

"Of course, I'll just have to notify Professor Slughorn of my absence," Turais said.

"Of course, of course, I'll wait for you by the exit." Damocles was quite literally bubbling with excitement, although it might've been a highly reactive batch of Gillyweed water that he has consumed in excess. But Turais was pretty sure it was the former.

It was a miracle that Turais found Professor Slughorn amongst the crowd. When he took his leave, Professor Slughorn just beamed and hurried him towards the exit.

He met up with Damocles and walked briskly to the Potions classroom. Turais dug out his notebook from his personal cupboard and handed it over to Damocles for his perusal.

Once he finished examining his notes on his aconite experiment. He looked back up at Turais and said, "This is amazing, do you mind if I take your notes with me to study them?"

"Of course! Especially for such a noble cause as finding a cure for werewolves," Turais readily agreed.

"Thank you, Turais. Originally I was wondering if I should come to this party but now that I've met you, I'm glad I did. I will update you on my progress and I'll make sure you are acknowledged once the potion is successful," Damocles smiled brightly.

"Oh that is not necessary, it's all your hard work," Turais waved his hand in protest.

"No, Turais. I insist. I would have never thought to change the dogma on the usage of aconite. Not for another few years, at least. And to think that I never questioned the base ingredient of my potion is laughable now in hindsight. Your discovery is important in its own right, so I will have to forcefully insist that you share the honours of discovery when we succeed. I have to head back to my lab now to start studying this further. Please send Horace my apologies," Damocles said as they reached the classroom door.

"I'll thank you in advance then. Good luck," Turais smiled as he disappeared through the door.

_ 'I cannot believe that just happened.'_

* * *

In canon, Steve Laughalot was the Slytherin Team Captain from 1968 to 1972. But because of plot (and also because I really can't take his last name seriously), he is portrayed as a seventh-year student graduating in 1970.

Seriously, there is a Slytherin team captain called Jo King... I'm not JOKING.

I'll see myself out...

Turais met with Damocles Belby?! How would that change the course of history?! How did you like the Slug Club scene?

As usual, let me know your thoughts and comments!

The next chapter is Chapter 15: Twelve Days Before Christmas and Turais finally returns to 12 Grimmauld Place. I'm sure he missed his brothers as much as you and I did.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-19


	15. In the Twelve Days Before Christmas

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews.

**Re: AuroraMLD - chapter 14**

Google translated for comprehension. I can't reveal what I have planned but I love all your ideas and most of them has crossed my mind previously. You'll have to sit tight and see!

**Re: Guest - chapter 14**

"Thus story is great! Sorry about the previous critical reviews you got,"

Haha. No worries. I think they are valid arguments.

* * *

Hey everybody,

I struggled a bit with the plot progression for the next 2-3 chapters, so the writing might be a bit rough at times. Please bear with me, but I think I have it figured out.

Once again, if anyone can lend me their expertise in the Northumbrian dialect, please don't hesitate to contact me.

Last but not least - Enjoy!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-26

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**IN THE TWELVE DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

* * *

December 13, 1969 (Saturday)

_BLOOD WARDS DECLARED AS DARK MAGIC_

by R. A. Limus, Wizengamot Correspondent

_Dozens of Ancestral Homes Affected by Bill_

_In the last session of the Wizengamot before the Christmas recess, the deeply divided Wizengamot has voted to pass a legislation that declared all wards, passive and active, that relied on identification based on blood magic were deemed illegal (see page 3 for full list of banned wards). This deeply unpopular bill was passed by a margin of 40-37 and is expected to affect dozens of ancestral homes, including members from both traditionally Light and Dark families._

_"I believe blood wards are dangerous and completely unnecessary," Lord Hector Fawley, the co-sponsor of this private bill with Lords Patrick Arkenstone and Adrian McKinnon, said after the final vote. "There are alternative ways to properly protect one's home without resorting to using blood magic, especially when such potent magic could be turned against unsuspecting house guests visiting those homes. We could substitute them with the Tuebor or 'Stamus contra malum' wards."_

_One of the blood wards that Lord Fawley argued against in his bill is the "Volenti non fit injuria" ward (hereafter as Volenti ward). Translated, this ward means "to he who consents, no harm is done". In practical terms, guests who enter a house with this ward would have implicitly "consented" that if the house magic inflicted harm against them, they would not be able to sue the house owner for the bodily harm incurred._

_It must be noted that all wards are defensive magic by nature. The Volenti ward in particular, would only be triggered if the guests held malicious intent or actively committed a crime, such as theft or assault, against the owners or their blood kins. Also, the house magic damage inflicted is proportional to the severity of the crime committed._

_However, ward specialists throughout the ages have debated fiercely on the question of what is considered as mens rea (intent) and acteus reus (action) by the ward. There is still no universal consensus on this matter._

_Lord Arcturus Black responded furiously to the passage of the bill: "This is preposterous. For the past several debates, I have continued to tell my colleagues that the Volenti ward protects the owners' family from any nefarious intents harboured by anyone who enters their homes. If the blood wards reacted, we should be seeking out what ill will the person had against the family instead of turning to blame the victims for the self-defense invoked by the house! Their preposterous victim-blaming makes me wonder if they have forgotten what magic is."_

* * *

_December 19, 1969 (Friday)_

Today was the last day of school before Christmas holiday and Turais can't wait to be back home and see his family. After his last class of the day, he hurriedly back to his room to pack away the last of his books into his school trunk before heading back up to the school courtyard. He placed his trunk amongst the luggage that would be transported to Hogsmeade station separately.

He chatted with his fellow classmates while waiting for Alex, who Turais hasn't seen since he left in a flurry an hour ago while muttering something about heading to the Owlery.

When it was twenty minutes until the last carriages were due to start trekking across the frozen Black Lake, Alex still hasn't appeared yet.

The rest of the students have already departed for the station. Deciding that the Owlery was too far away for him to go and return without being late himself, Turais hedged a bet and went to the dormitories to see if Alex was there. When he opened the dormitory door, he saw the curtains on Alex's bed drawn shut with his belongings neatly placed at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Alex, we're going to miss the carriages if we don't head up now." Turais said urgently as he approached the poster bed.

"Alex?" Turais placed a hand on the curtain, after a moment of hesitation, he opened it up and looked. Alex was lying in bed, hugging his pillow with his face buried within it. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"Turais, you're going to miss the carriages..." Alex mumbled.

"How about you? You're going to miss it too," Turais said again as he placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm staying here for Christmas, Turais," Alex spoke into his pillow, still refusing to look at him.

"But no one in Slytherin signed up to stay..." Turais said, confused. But suddenly, he recalled what happened a week ago.

* * *

_December 12, 1969 (Friday)_

_One week ago..._

Professor Slughorn dropped by the Slytherin common room at the beginning of December to post the sign-up sheet for students who would be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday.

Turais was grateful that he did not need to spare a thought on signing up this time because he had a home to return to. And tonight was the last day for sign-ups before the sheet disappeared from the message broad and onto Slughorn's desk at midnight, likely unfilled.

However, Turais was woken up from his slumber by a muffled moan of pain.

Listening intently to any movements beyond his curtains, he noticed the faint shuffling of a pair of feet towards the door. The door creaked open slightly as the boy left the room.

Turais carefully pulled back his curtains by a sliver to find his neighbouring bed unoccupied.

Just as Turais was about to check on his friend, Alex slipped back into the room with a Self-inking quill in his palm.

Unaware of Turais' watchful gaze, Alex gently closed the door behind him and climbed back into bed.

* * *

_December 19, 1969 (Friday)_

"Oh, Alex..." Turais said gently as he recalled what happened. "You could have told me. Did you pretend to pack up all your belongings because I would make fun of you?"

"No!" Alex shouted. "No... No... it's not like that... I knew you wouldn't make fun of me," Alex gulped. "I have signed permission from my father to return to the Manor, but I've decided that I rather stay here that go back."

Turais knew that his friend has poor relations with his father from the lack of mentions, but Turais didn't know the extent of it. Clearly it was worse that he had anticipated. Turais thought quickly. His father should be fine with him inviting Alex over for Christmas. There are plenty of unused bedrooms at home. But Alex will need to get permission from his father and Professor Slughorn...

"Hey Alex, follow me right now! And take your trunk!"

Turais used his "Heir Black" voice (Alex coined the term for the way he spoke during the third Nott incident. "Cold, menacing, and unforgiving", he described it as) and Alex snapped up at his tone. Turais quickly shrunk his belongings and they dashed to Professor Slughorn's office and knocked on his door urgently. Professor Slughorn opened the door, bewildered.

"Turais, my boy, why are you still here? The carriages are leaving in… ten minutes!"

"Professor, I was wondering if we can get permission for Alex to come with me to my residence?" Turais spoke quickly as Alex stared at him incredulously.

"Well," Professor Slughorn looked taken aback. "I suppose... that should be fine since his father has already signed the permission form for Mr Fawley to leave Hogwarts during Christmas holiday, Hogwarts cannot deny him leave unless that permission was formally revoked."

"So that means _technically _you cannot stop him from coming to my place," Turais said slowly as he turned towards Alex with a sly grin on his face. "Well, Alex. What are you waiting for? We have a carriage to catch unless you want to stay here!"

They ran at top speed to the school courtyard with Professor Slughorn yelling "Merry Christmas" behind them.

* * *

As the snowy white scenery of trees and villages were slowly replaced by concrete buildings and pavements, Alex and Turais bounced excitedly in their seats. Alice, Jane, Jonty, and Gerald, who had the misfortune of sharing their compartment, glared annoyingly at their figures.

"Turais! Alex! Can you stop bouncing for one minute?" Jane snapped for the fifth time. "I'm getting carsick from watching you two move!"

"What's carsick?" Multiple voices asked.

"Oh, you purebloods," Jane shut her book and started to explain what a car is but Turais tuned her out and looked at the passing buildings. He was going to see Sirius, Regulus, and Orion for the first time in three months. Although he communicated with them through mail as frequently as Edwige can carry them, it's different from seeing them in person. How can he not be excited?

He felt something hard smacked against his skull. "Turais! You are evicted from this compartment!" Jane shrieked as she grabbed for his robes.

"Unhand me, you crazy Gryffindor!" Turais shouted as the rest of the compartment laughed.

Once Jane released him, he straightened his robes as he scoffed snobbishly. "Propriety, young lady. Especially in the presence of the dignified Heir Apparent of the House of -"

"Yeah, you lost me when I laid eyes on the bird-nest on your head you call hair, _Heir Black _." Jane gave him her unimpressed look. Turais scowled in a clearly undignified manner. His hair was _fine _, thank you very much. The rest of the compartment laughed again.

"So, what are you doing in the French Alps?" Turais asked. "Skiing?"

"Yeah, my brother and I probably -"

"Wait, you have a brother?" Jonty asked.

"Yes, Jonty. Jane has a younger brother, Dave. He's just a year younger than her," Alice supplied.

"Yup, my brother and I snowboard. My parents will probably cross-country ski for a bit," Jane said. Turais saw the befuddled looks on his friends' faces. "Oh right. I reckon I need to explain what skis and snowboards are as well. So when we ski, we are basically standing on two long pieces of wood down a snowy slope..."

By the time Jane got to the intricacies of how one executed a stop with two feet strapped onto one wooden board, the train signaled its arrival at the station. They all exchanged farewells and promises to write over holiday break.

Through the window, Turais took in the view of joyous families huddling together, reunited for the holiday festivities to come. There were also several house elves standing on the platform, awaiting for their young masters to appear.

"Hey Turais," Alex shook Turais out of his thoughts. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular," Turais said as his pulled down his trunk from the overhead compartment. "Let's head off."

Turais and Alex alighted and were walking along the platform in the clouds of steam when -

"Turais!"

Turais' eyes snatched wide open as he zeroed in on two figures jumping ecstatically afar.

"Siri! Reggie!" Turais ran towards two familiar figures in the rolling clouds of steam. He slammed into the two smaller bodies and hugged them tightly as they reciprocated.

"Turais!" His two brother screamed into his eyes on both sides.

"I missed you two so much you won't believe it," Turais inhaled the familiar scents of shampoo, Sirius-ness, and Regulus-ness.

"Us too," Regulus said.

"Too quiet without you," Sirius seconded, his voice muffled in his robes.

"Turais." Turais looked up and saw his father smiling at him. "Sirius, Regulus. Your father needs a turn too."

Sirius and Regulus sluggishly released Turais from their grasps as Orion communicated his intense longing for his son's return through a wordless, bone-crushing hug.

Suddenly remembering Alex's presence and his abandoned luggage, Turais released his father and turned around.

"Father, this is Alexander Fawley, my best friend in Slytherin. Alex, this is my family, Heir Black, Sirius, and Regulus."

"Nice to meet you, Heir Black. Please call me Alex if you don't mind," Alex spoke quietly, eyeing Turais nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, Alex. Please call me, Mr Black," Orion said kindly. "So, where is Mr Fawley?"

"Um -"

"Um, father. Mr Fawley canceled his plans to return to the Manor last minute and Alex doesn't want to return to the empty Manor, so I uh… invited him to stay at our place for the holidays if that is okay?" Turais used the cover story and braced for the answer.

"Alex -"

"It was all my idea, father, I -" Turais added.

"Alex," Orion spoke again, motioning Turais to stop talking. "You are welcome to stay with us for the holidays. But I will need to make sure that your father or Lord Fawley knows your whereabouts. You will write to either of them immediately when we return home. Understood?"

"Uh… yes, sir. Can I really stay?" Alex asked, surprised. Turais was sure that he thought Orion would not allow non-purebloods into his house.

"There's no trouble. Especially when you are a good friend of Turais. I'll also ask Lord Black to see if you can receive an invitation for the Black Ball and the family Christmas party. Merlin knows that I could use some help to keep an eye out for these two delinquents. They are giving me too much trouble without Turais there to keep them in line. _Especially _Sirius." Orion glared at the silently play-fighting boys, who stopped when they felt their father's stare.

* * *

_December 20, 1969 (Saturday)_

When they returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, Orion immediately ordered Kreacher to empty out a bedroom on the floor above the Black brothers and beside the master bedroom. As promised, Alex wrote to his father and received a message this morning that simply stated, "Fine._ \- __Mr Fawley_". Alex looked undisturbed by the lack of _anything _in that message but Turais was furious on his behalf.

"That is so uncalled for, Alex! Your father could have written more than three words, with two of them being his name," Turais argued.

Alex just shrugged. "At least he sent something. Most of the time my mail is never returned."

Turais scowled. "That's not fine -"

"Turais," Alex said as he looked down at the mostly blank piece of parchment. "I know you mean well. But p...please just give it a rest."

"But everyone deserves to celebrate Christmas in happiness!" Turais said angrily.

"I will be," Alex said softly. Turais gulped as he met his friend's sincere gaze as though his actions meant his entire world.

"It's...s nothing, really," Turais said as he scratched his neck. "But I don't know why your bother writing essays to him every week when he doesn't even bother to write back -"

He looked at the boy's stricken expression and amended quickly, "I never read your letters, Alex. You don't even write them in the dormitory anymore. I can just tell from the thickness of the envelopes."

Alex flushed red and Turais knew to drop the subject. He shook his head mentally. All magical pureblood families have debilitating family issues, it seemed.

Turais did mention about this peculiarity to Orion later that day but Orion didn't look the slightest bit surprised.

"Alex and I have chatted about his private family matters yesterday and from what he has told me, I'm not surprised by the least with Mr Fawley's reaction. Turais, do you remember how your mother was when she was here? Indifferent. Cold. Un-involved. That is normal in all pureblood households, at least the ones I know. Did you know that your grandparents treated me that way too, albeit less distant than Mr Fawley?" Orion said.

"No, I didn't know," Turais said as his shoulders slumped. Images of a lonely boy left to his own device in a large, empty mansion flitted through his eyes. A boy that was trapped in all ways identical to his cupboard under the stair except for being much larger. But it was still a cage nonetheless. Turais' heart throbbed slightly.

"And don't repeat to Alex what I am about to say as it is purely a case of Chinese whispers and hearsay. But Howard Fawley is infamous in my generation for being a social outcast," Orion explained. "He is quite the contrast from his flamboyant and well-liked first cousin, Lord Fawley, who was once the Minister for Magic and is currently still active in the Wizengamot. According to rumours, as we did not study at Hogwarts in the same years, he was always quiet and forgettable. But the summer after he graduated, he was caught in an attack by Grindewald that left him seriously injured and... if rumours are to be believed... permanently maimed in some manner. Ever since, he maintained a self-imposed exile. I suspect it could be in part due to growing up in his cousin's shadow, his own nature, and his subsequent injury."

"Could that be why Alex looks so lonely? He must've been scared of all the doubts and hurtful comments concerning about his parentage and curiosity about his father when he came to Hogwarts," Turais said. "I know he doesn't say it, but I doubt his father made good company either."

"Perhaps, but I'm frankly still surprised that there's a Fawley boy under our roof," Orion chuckled gently as he shook his head. "We all thought the Fawley name would be the next family name to go extinct after the Gaunts."

Turais fell silent for a moment.

"Father, would you mind sharing the sense of family with Alex, too? I know he is lonely and I want him to feel loved too," Turais suggested.

"Of course, my dear son," Orion said.

"Brilliant, let's start with planning his birthday party then."

* * *

_December 21, 1969 (Sunday)_

"What kind of drapes are these?" Pucey said as he swiped carelessly at navy blue material.

"Velvet. Custom-made by Madame Padgett," supplied Turais. Pucey hummed.

Today was Winter Solstice and, more importantly, the Black Ball. Turais found himself forced to socialize with the milling guests at one of the three most prestigious events in the Wizarding World alongside the March Malfoy Ball and the Ministry Halloween Ball. As usual, he was making an appearance and engaging in small talks for the bare minimum amount that was considered socially acceptable. This also meant that Turais had to spend his time in the company of his more unsavoury guests.

"Too Muggle-looking for my taste," said Bragge as he slurped his butterbeer messily.

Turais bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from hexing the lot of them.

"Don't be rude, Bragge. Just because it is not palatable to you doesn't mean someone else might not find these decoration... louche," Rosier said as he stared at Turais darkly. From the corner of his eyes, Turais saw Yaxley wipe his index finger across the table top and examined his finger carefully. Turais was quite fed up with the passive-aggressiveness from these boys, but as a member of the hosting family for this ball, Turais had to swallow a few snide remarks.

"I will need to attend the other guests. Allow me to take my leave," said Turais before he turned around and left the obnoxious gaggle of Slytherins behind. Scanning the crowd, he found his brothers standing with Orion. Then, he quickly spotted Alex standing alone by the drinks table.

"Hey Alex," Turais said as he reached his friend. "I think we've stayed long enough. Why don't we -"

"Hey, Turais! Alex!" Gerald reappeared from the crowd for the second time in an hour.

However this time, Gerald was dragging his older brother, Geoffrey, with him. "I finally found Geoffrey! Alex, you haven't met him yet, have you?"

"Hi Alex, and you as well, Turais," said Geoffrey.

"Nice to meet you, Geoffrey," Alex said as he shook hands with the older boy.

"Did you see how he trounced the Ravenclaws in the last match?" Gerald declared proudly.

"McClaggen and Polkiss assisted with all those -" said Geoffrey.

"Ten goals! He scored ten of the fifteen goals for Hufflepuff!" shouted Gerald. "His best goal was the one where he faked a throw and twirled around the Keeper. Which one was your favourite, Alex?"

"I... _uh_... I was actually not at the match," Alex said sheepishly. Turais remembered that Alex was abnormally subdued for a good part of those two weeks spanning the end of November to early December. It was so much that he thought his friend was succumbing to an illness. But he got better soon after so that was forutnate.

Gerald gasped. "What! How could you miss a match -"

"That's alright, Alex," Geoffrey said. "It was a dreadful day with the heavy downpour so you might've made the right call to stay warm and dry. You couldn't see much in the weather anyways."

"Yeah..." Alex said lamely.

"Yeah...," Geoffrey said carefully, sensing that both Slytherins were not up for more conversation. "Actually, I should probably drag my brother -"

"Geoffrey!"

" - back to our parents. It was nice meeting you, Alex. I will see you two around at Hogwarts then," Geoffrey said as he dragged his unwilling brother away.

"I think I have shown enough of my face tonight," Turais mumbled through his fixed lips into Alex's ear. They both still had polite smiles on their faces as they nodded to various guests that shot a glance their way.

"My thoughts exactly," Alex agreed readily. "Your room?"

Turais nodded as they started to move towards the edge of the ballroom and slipped out into the dark hallways.

They made their way to Turais' room, however, as they approached his room, Turais could detect some suspicious ruffling.

"Alex," Turais whispered as he reached for his robes to stop him from walking further, "I think -"

Turais heard the characteristic soft "_ping_" of a tripped Intruder Charm as the air stilled into a suspended silence. Whoever was in the room knew they were nearby.

Exposed, Turais shouted out, "Who's there?" as he palmed his wand and pulled Alex behind him for safety.

"Turais, what's happening -"

There was a quick shuffle in the room as Turais held his wand steadily at the door in anticipation. Suddenly, the door opened completely as Narcissa walked directly into Turais' aim. Behind her... was Lucius Malfoy.

"Cousin Turais," Narcissa said with a tone of measured surprise as she arched her brow at his defensive stance. "I didn't expect you to be so far from the ballroom."

"I could say the same to you, Narcissa and Lucius," Turais said as he relaxed his arm but kept his wand out. "However, I have a better reason to be here than you because this is _my _room. And this begs the question: 'Why did you come out of my room and what were you doing in my room?'. I hope you can provide a satisfactory response."

Narcissa fidgeted very slightly. It was barely detectable but Turais knew Narcissa well enough to spot the tell-tale sign that she was hiding something. Lucius, on the other hand, remained as impassive and calm as ever.

"Lucius and I were... having a clandestine rendezvous," Narcissa said as her face flushed slightly, while Lucius shifted uncomfortably behind her. It was a very convincing act but Turais saw through it all the same.

"I find it very interesting that you have decided upon _my room_ of all places to meet," Turais said.

"Well... if father sought to interrupt us, he would naturally search my room first, and then my sisters'. So your room was a logical choice," Narcissa explained calmly.

"Is that so, Lucius?" Turais challenged. "And here I was thinking that you were ferreting around."

Malfoy's jaw muscles tensed as he gritted out, "You are clearly mistaken, Turais. I am courting Narcissa and I merely wished to keep matters private. I'm sure you understand."

Lucius Malfoy was never one to apologize, was he? Not even when the evidence were stacked completely against him.

"Of course you were, Lucius," Turais' eyes narrowed. "For a person of your standing, you would _never_ work in the shadows against the future Lord of your beloved, would you?"

Malfoy flashed him an annoyed look at the mention of his rank.

"Rest assured, Turais," Malfoy said curtly, though his nostrils flared at the accusation. "I am well aware of your future prominence."

"Very well. This time, I will excuse you both for your poor lapse of judgement," Turais said warningly. "However, pray that I don't find anything suspicious left behind in my room. Or else, both Lords Black and Malfoy would be notified of this breach of conduct, which would have far graver consequences than paying lip service to me."

"Of course, Turais," Lucius nodded tensely. "My reputation surely precedes me."

_'If you meant his infamous reputation of committing devious ploys without ever being caught, then yes,'_ Turais thought darkly.

"Well then," Turais said. "If they is nothing else, I would like to speak with Narcissa privately for a quick moment..."

He rose his eyebrows expectantly and nodded his head down the hallway that led to the ballroom. Lucius glanced between Narcissa and Turais before realizing that he really had no excuse to remain. He made one last eye contact with Narcissa before strolling off.

"Alex, please excuse me for a moment. I'll be quick," Turais said to Alex as he guided Narcissa into his room. Closing the door, Turais immediately cast anti-Monitoring Spells or Dark-spell Detection Charms around the room as Narcissa observed silently beside the door.

"That was completely unnecessary, cousin Turais," Narcissa spoke up once Turais finished all his spells. The room was clear of any malicious or latent magic. Turais put away his wand and look at her expectantly.

Narcissa stared back stonily for a moment until she finally opened her mouth once again. "Lucius and I were genuine in our intention."

"Perhaps you might have been, Narcissa. But not Malfoy," Turais said simply. "Pray tell, who was the one who suggested to meet at my room and who arrived here first?"

His cousin frowned at both questions but did not respond.

"P...possibly you are overly suspicious of his character, Turais. It's not surprising given the competition between our Houses..." Narcissa trailed off.

"Do you really think that? Or are you trying to convince yourself of that?" Turais shot back as Narcissa felt silent. "It is not my place nor my intention to question your romantic pursuits. However, I hope you have a firm grasp on the character of whom you are getting involved with and whether you wish to spend the rest of your life with him."

"Are you suggesting that I will not be happy with Lucius?" Narcissa shot back as she crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "He's a pureblood. His family is wealthy. He is upstanding and proper gentleman. Our Houses will be bonded and benefit through our union -"

"I'm not talking about what our family wants," Turais interjected. "I am talking about what _you _want - whether _you_ will remain happy with the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with - whom you will form a family with and have a child with -"

"Of course everything is for my family - and for _you_, Turais," Narcissa snarled and walked towards the window away from Turais. "You mentioned it yourself. You are the future Lord Black. Don't you see how beneficial our union would be to secure _your_ place in society? - the joining of two powerful families - Why are you, of all people, discouraging our courtship?!"

"Because I care more about your happiness than whatever benefits your marriage might bring for me," said Turais. Narcissa spun around, eyes widened. Turais looked up to meet her gaze. "Because _we_ are family and I only wish the best for you."

They held their gaze for a long while. Narcissa was scrutinizing the boy in careful consideration as Turais' thoughts wandered.

Ever since their meeting in the Forest and the end of the Death Eater trials, Harry Potter and Narcissa Malfoy shared an unusual bond. It was amiable, albeit with a dose of uneasiness, but nonetheless, it was one of the stronger bond he had with someone from the opposing side of the war. Therefore, he always had always been more partial towards her, even more so than Andromeda in some instances.

Turais didn't want Narcissa to marry Lucius out of obligation. If she truly loved Lucius and would marry him despite all his flaws, Turais would have to acquiesce. But if not, Turais would try to make her understand that this was not the path to take.

Narcissa reached for the doorknob. "I think I almost believed your ornate speech."

"Perhaps you should," Turais suggested simply.

Narcissa paused for a moment without turning around. Then, without acknowledging his words, she swung open the door and disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

_December 22, 1969 (Monday)_

"And so we were at the boy's toilet on the first floor when a head suddenly popped up from the toilet seat!" Alex said animatedly. Sirius gasped in awe while Regulus shook his head in disgust.

The three Black brothers were huddled together by the fireplace as Alex narrated their time at Hogwarts. Sirius and Regulus hung onto his every word as those they were the spoken gospels by the goddess of magic, Hecate, herself.

"Who was it? It was Peeves, wasn't it?" Sirius exclaimed.

"How did you know, Sirius?" Alex said in mock surprise.

"_I knew it! I knew it!_" Sirius shouted victoriously.

"Yay," Regulus said halfheartedly, "It's not as if Peeves was not behind every single prank they've told us."

"Lighten up a little," Sirius said as he scruffed his brother's neck playfully. "Plus, once _I_ get to Hogwarts, Peeves will finally meet his match."

As Regulus squirmed under his brother's restricting arms, Sirius looked up to address Alex with a smirk, "You'd think my playfulness would've rubbed off on him without Turais' stifling presence." Alex snickered while Turais shot them both a withering look.

"He is a bit of a tetchy grandfather," Alex teased.

"Hey! I'm not tetchy!" Turais punched Alex in the arm. "It's called maturity, that's what it is."

"He pulls the wise older brother act on you quite often, doesn't he?" Sirius and Alex shared a knowing grin as Turais spluttered.

"Where did you learn this impertinence? You brat," Turais scolded as Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Not from me," Orion said as he entered with a hovering tray of mugs and he set it on the table. "Dark chocolate that Gareth purchased on his trip to Belgium."

Sirius leaped up and was about to snatch one of the five mugs of steaming, hot chocolate when Orion cleared his throat.

"Where are you manners, Sirius?" Orion said sternly as Sirius' hand shrunk back at once. "Let Alex take his first."

"It's fine, Mr Black," Alex said. "Sirius can take his first."

"No, it's not fine," Orion shot his second son a warning glare. "Sirius has been acting too carelessly these days. Do not excuse his appalling manners."

"Sorry, father," Sirius mumbled sulkily. Turais stepped in quickly to diffuse the tension.

"Here you go, Alex... no marshmallows because you don't like sweets," Turais said cheerfully as he handed Alex a mug, "... and here you go, Siri. I know you like yours with lots of marshmallows so I'm going to put _five_ marshmallows."

Sirius perked up a little as Turais plopped in the large, fluffy marshmallows into his cup as they crowded the surface of the mug.

"Thank you... Turais," Sirius smiled gratefully as he held the mug with both hands and sipped on it carefully.

"And here you go, Reggie, your normal three -"

"Two," Regulus amended, "These are _ginormous _marshmallows. I only need two."

"Of course you can," Turais smiled as he did as requested.

"Thank you, Turais. You're the best!" Regulus said happily.

"And father, the one with milk is yours."

"Thank you, Turais," Orion said. "You should try yours now - while it is still hot."

"Of course, but did Kreacher have some hot chocolate?"

Sirius chortled at the mention of the elf. "WHAT?! Turais! That thing doesn't deserve hot chocolate. Does he even know what hot chocolate is?"

Turais frowned at his brother as he stood up. "Sirius, who do you think prepared those then?" Turais lifted his mug with both hands, careful not to spill any. "I'm just heading to the kitchen for a moment."

"Turais," Orion said exasperatedly. "Kreacher can prepare his own if he wanted to."

Turais rolled his eyes mentally and continued on his way. Kreacher would never dare to take anything from the family store for his own consumption, let alone from Orion's private store and on top of that, a gift from another Lord, even with permission. His respect and reverence for the family was borderline fearful and unhealthy.

When Turais reached the kitchen, he saw the hard-working elf preparing for their dinner already. Spotting his master, Kreacher quickly left his ingredients as the knives and ladle continued to cut and stir.

"What does Master Turais need?" Kreacher croaked out with a deep bow.

"I just need a mug, Kreacher," Turais said as he set his hot chocolate on the counter.

"Master Turais could have just summoned Kreacher. Master need not have come to Kreacher," Kreacher muttered as he quickly levitated a clean mug towards them. "Master is too kind."

Turais caught the second mug by the handle and lifted his filled mug to pour out a third of the content.

"Here is a bit of hot chocolate that you have prepared for us," Turais said as Kreacher's tennis ball-sized eyes widened horrifiedly as he realized what was happening. "And this is for you."

"Master Turais... Kreacher cannot... Kreacher will not drink the precious gift from Lord Greengrass to Master Orion," Kreacher shook his head so hard that it looked as though he would suffer from a subsequent head trauma.

"Oh hush. If my father did not permit this, I wouldn't be here right now," Turais grinned. "Or else I will just have to order you to drink it."

"Order Kreacher? Master Turais always ask politely, but never order," Kreacher trembled as he held onto the mug dearly.

"Then let's keep it that way, shall we?" Turais asked softly.

"Anything Master Turais wishes, Kreacher is glad to provide. Even if he wants Kreacher to treat the half-blood with respect, Kreacher will gladly do so," Kreacher looked up with a smile - a smile that took Harry Potter years before he finally witnessed it but one he saw regularly as Turais Black.

"Well, thank you, Kreacher. And merry Christmas," Turais smiled as he left the kitchen while Kreacher continued to be mesmerized by the mug's content.

Later that day, Turais would find an empty mug on the counter and an elf humming happily with a small blot of dried chocolate at the tip of his pointed nose.

* * *

_December 23, 1969 (Wednesday)_

There was a quick rapt on his door. Turais set down his quill and turned around to find Orion standing at the door,

"Yes, father?" Turais said as his father entered his room. Celestina Warbeck's voice rang loudly from the wireless below.

"~ _drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love ~ _"

Turais has spent most of the first five days stuck, quite literally, with his two brothers. They asked him everything ranging from the layout of the Slytherin common room to the degree of sweetness in the Hogwarts treacle tarts. Alex happily supplied the missing information in Turais' stories when necessary and Turais was glad that he was feeling comfortable being around his brothers. It was the first time Orion spoke to Turais privately since four days ago.

"~ _Oh, come and stir her cauldron ~ _"

"i thought you were finished all your holiday homework already?" Orion closed the door on the blare of music behind him.

"I did. I am working on my transcript on the novel properties of aconite that Professor Slughorn told me to publish."

Orion smiled proudly as he sat down on his bed. "I remembered that I never started my holiday homework until the beginning of the new year, let alone completing them before then. You're finished all that and there are still two days before Christmas Day."

"Well, _someone _needs to be the role model in the family," Turais said cheekily as Orion feigned annoyance.

"I suppose I can't hold a candle to the eleven-year-old who will soon get an Order of Merlin for helping invent the cure for werewolves. So I have gathered from your letters that things have been going well at school?"

"Yes, father. I have made friends with almost everyone in my year except for a few Slytherins and that Pierricoeur fellow in Ravenclaw. Those few Slytherins are blood purity fanatics or close allies with Malfoy, so it was expected. But I have no idea why Pierricoeur refuses to make peace with me. We have not even spoken properly once and I don't think I have offended him in any way to warrant this behaviour. Unless he was still holding a grudge from Spencer and Reiss," Turais shrugged.

"As long as he is not actively making your life difficult, then I would just suggest you stay out of his way. His father is really well-known on the Continent and the Pierricoeurs are a Muggle family that comes from old money - the wine business, I believe. Make sure you watch out for him. We don't want him to use his blood status as an excuse to drag your name through the mud with slander - not when suspicion is running high in the Ministry and out with the unrest in Europe. People will be quick to accuse and point fingers at each other on the slightest matters, especially with issues on blood purity," Orion sighed.

"Father, are you suggesting that I avoid contact with _all _non-purebloods?" Turais gasped.

"Turais, I'm suggesting that you do what it takes to keep yourself out of trouble. Dumbledore will not hesitant to act against you if he receives any complaints from those Muggleborns. We are disadvantaged. The more contact with them, the greater the risk. Just remember that," Orion said grimly as Turais felt silent. This was so unfortunate as the perception of both sides against each other were so unfavourable.

"How are the Knights and Ministry reacting?" Turais asked.

"Well, the Knights have been suspiciously silent since you left. I only know that they are still actively recruiting new members but that is about it. As for the Ministry, it is more divided than ever on how to deal with the influx of refugees and restrictions on Dark magic. Dumbledore championed for more restrictions on 'Dark' magic, and as usual, the Ministry voted for its passage under his leadership. But now, the families with family seats in the Wizengamot are now firmly entrenched in either the pro-Dumbledore or the anti-Dumbledore camp. As for immigration, it is starting to become chaotic as more and more foreign nationals are also moving into Britain. But I really don't blame them for wanting to flee. The last time the Dark creatures were this active, a Dark Lord named Grindelwald was trying to conquer Europe. I fear we are heading down that path as we speak..."

"So is the anti-Dumbledore side losing on every vote?" Turais asked.

"Yes, albeit very narrowly. The Malfoys and the Blacks each control half the anti-Dumbledore camp but we have unified against Dumbledore. But in the Wizengamot, there are only thirty-seven of us against forty… well thirty-nine because Dumbledore couldn't vote, so it has been very frustrating."

The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was a very powerful position as it controlled the legislative agenda and bills that would get a vote or not. This was one of the reasons why Dumbledore had such a strong hold over Ministry politics. However, this position was also technically neutral and the person cannot introduce personal bills or vote on bills unless it resulted in a tie.

In an attempt to curry the favour of the Flamels, the Wizengamot granted them a seat in the Wizengamot despite their French origins back in the 14th century. Not one for politics, Nicolas Flamel allowed his son, Nathanael Flamel, to take his seat in his place. Nathanael stayed there for nearly 150 years, for which he was Chief Warlock for more than a century and established many of the Wizengamot traditions and conventions, including the one which dictated that the Chief Warlock must vote with the majority side.

"Currently, the political climate is completely against us and the Ministry is getting bolder with their legislation targeting our allies. They are actually passing bills that are preposterous," Orion explained. "Did you know that we had to tear down one of the familial wards here last month because it was deemed 'Dark' by the Ministry?"

"What? But that's not fair! Wards are inherently protective magic, even blood wards! If someone got cursed from trying to infiltrate the blood wards, they should've been punished for trespassing in the first place!" Turais argued hotly.

"That was the argument grandfather Arcturus made, but no one was swayed. Because to them, blood wards were just… 'Dark'," Orion said.

Turais began to understand even more about how the Light side alienated the Dark families. The ends do not justify the means - this was basically the summary of Albus Dumbledore's legacy in his original timeline, in his opinion.

"Enough about depressing subjects and more about school. I heard that you were a hat-stall during your Sorting. What did the Sorting Hat try to do?"

"Well, I didn't realize that it went on for so long. But he was mostly talking about my attributes and asked if I wanted to fight his decision to go to Slytherin," Turais omitted most of the conversation but the rest was true enough.

"Where else would you go! That old Hat gets barmier every year. But the point I was trying to make was that I have also heard from multiple sources that you have made it to the top circle?" Orion asked.

"I don't even know how you know this, father," Turais said. Orion chuckled.

"Turais, just because I am not a typical pureblood father at home and is loving towards his sons doesn't mean I am not a typical pureblood father in public who socializes and brags about their child with other pureblood parents. We do talk, you know, and I gleaned information from Malfoy, Flint, Steward, and many others that you have found your way to the top."

"So how much do you know about how I got there?" Turais asked weakly. He did not expect the pureblood social circles to be as efficient as the Hogwarts rumour mills. He was gravely mistaken.

"Enough. I knew what you did to Nott. But I would like to hear it from you _personally _," Orion said calmly, not betraying any signs of how much he knew.

Turais sighed. If Orion knew about Nott and didn't yell at him yet then he was in the clear since that was the worst it got. He decided he needed to come clean with everything.

He explained everything starting from the incident on the Hogwarts Express and ended with the final showdown in the Slytherin common room. Orion was silent throughout his entire monologue and remained emotionless so Turais did not know if his father was angry at him or not.

" - and I promise you that I did cast a Cushioning Charm. It just _seemed _as though -" Turais was trying to hammer in the fact that he didn't aim to kill Nott for the third time when Orion motioned him to stop rambling. Turais fell silent.

Letting go of a deep breath, Orion spoke while pinching his nose bridge. "That was so much worse than I imagined. Turais, what were you thinking?"

Turais stared at his toes. Orion sounded tired. Exhausted but not angry.

"Well, they started it?" Turais offered weakly.

"Turais, you could have been seriously injured or harmed. I can't believe you threatened Bellatrix, duelled Nott, and challenged Malfoy! Have you seen that girl? She looks barely sane as it is! And Nott, you two go way back since you publicly humiliated him at the Malfoy ball. I'm willing to bet his family knows as much Dark magic as we do. It's a surprise you are not cursed yet! And also, Malfoy? Do you know how influential his father is in the Ministry right now? He is more powerful than your grandfather and second to Dumbledore. I don't even know how you are alive to be sitting here in front of me!" Orion offloaded all his grievances in a tirade and rubbed his eyes. Turais could see his lips trembling.

"I'm sorry -"

Orion moved his fingers and opened his eyes, seemingly exhausted, "Why did you do it, son? Why? I know you planned for Nott to challenge you. You backed him into a corner and forced him to fight you. You could've been seriously injured! Why do you want the entire House to know you are ruthless? You are going to be in so much danger if someone tries to harm you -"

"Father. I'm sorry. I could have done things differently but I don't have time -" Turais shouted his apology.

Orion snapped his head towards him and grabbed his shoulders. His eyes wandered around his entire body frantically.

"What do you mean you don't have time? Are you ill? Are you cursed? Who did it -"

"No, father. I am not ill nor am I cursed," Turais said quickly as he held his father's forearms still. "A war is coming and we both know it. You told me yourself that the Ministry is more divided than ever. It is already happening in Hogwarts and only a matter of time when it is irreversible. I must bridge the divide and start to heal the wounds before the war tears everything apart. That is what I mean when I said there is no time.

"And in order to do that, I must have the power to lead the Slytherin House. This was the best way. I could have done it faster by directly challenging Malfoy on the first day, but I need to inspire my fellow Slytherins and not by fear. I know that might sound hypocritical with the stunt I pulled on Nott, but in their eyes, Nott was the instigator and I was merely defending myself. When it is my time to rule, I will need to have an image of impartiality and pacifism but with a dose of ruthlessness if I were to be defied. That's what I did to cultivate that image."

Orion was silent. After a long while, he spoke again.

"But why? Why do you need to bridge the gap between the houses, between the Light and the Dark? It is such a futile exercise."

"No, father. It must be done and it _will _be done. What worries me most is not the war, but what comes after the war. Wars always come to an end, but what if there is nothing left to fight for. Father, you once told me many years ago that the Wizarding community is dying out. A war will only expedite this decline. I may not be able to prevent this war, but I will do everything I can to prevent us from falling into another," Turais said.

"Turais, you sound like a forty-year-old man who has seen the world burn before his eyes and is now trying to save this world," Orion chuckled exasperatedly.

"Maybe I am," Turais responded truthfully but he only received another weak chuckle.

"I can't believe my son is part of the Group of Seven before his first Christmas holiday."

"Me neither."

"But have you ever wondered why you were nominated by Lucius Malfoy in the first place?" Orion asked. "He has the sole power to nominate and yet he chose his greatest political enemy."

Turais had to admit he did not consider deeply why Malfoy inducted him to the group. Now that Orion pointed it out, it didn't make sense. They literally do nothing in the meetings besides forcing Turais to endure their company once every week and...

Turais' eyes widened in understanding. "He's keeping an eye on me by forcing me to interact with him. Especially when he knows I cannot usurp his power with all his allies present."

Orion nodded grimly. "That is what I fear. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Malfoy might be assessing how much threat you pose to his family. Or he could be gathering information for his allies and searching for a weakness. Even worse yet, he might take it as an opportunity to isolate you from the rest and cause you harm. I won't put it past him to be involved in some underhanded ploy to get rid of you as they are known for their treachery. You do remember the rumours on how Abraxas Malfoy poisoned Minister Leach to usurp his position..."

Orion turned towards him and looked at him with immense sincerity. "Turais, do you really have to be in the Group? I would feel much more at ease if you are not involved in all this political turmoil. It's not a harmless game."

"I'm certain, father," Turais said. "I must."

Orion sighed. "I have anticipated this answer. I really don't like how to are placing yourself in such a dangerous position. You have to be even more careful from now on. Please also promise to tell me everything. Turais, I know you well enough to know that you will not change your mind on your course of action. But while I might not be there in time to stop you or protect you, at least I want to know," Orion said.

"I promise. I'm sorry for keeping this from you because I know you'll worry. But I promise I will be safe." Turais said this with confidence. He will have the ability to resurrect and unlimited magical power (except for preventing death and resurrecting the dead) in a week so he was able to make this promise.

They sat in silence for a long time. Neither of them moved from their position, deep in thought. But something didn't make sense to Turais. If his father knew about Nott, why did he react so violently?

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, in which Orion grimaced. He stood up with a sigh and opened the door as Turais asked, "So how much did you know about what happened?"

"~ _Here comes the sun ~_"

Orion paused and turned to give Turais an indecipherable smile before heading out.

"SIRIUS! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO FIDDLE WITH THE WIRELESS?! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU -"

Turais looked at where Orion just stood for a long time, blinking.

"~ _It's all right _"

"~ _It's all right _"

* * *

_December 24, 1969 (Wednesday)_

_ "Why did the barmy elf still not charm that impure creature out of the house?"_

_ "I heard from Elladora downstairs, who heard from Ursula, who heard Turais say that the boy is his best friend -"_

_ "What did you say, Lysandra?! Our sweet, innocent boy must have been confounded by that -"_

Turais cleared his throat as he stepped out of his bedroom. The portraits lining the hallway fell silent as they all eyed each other nervously.

"Great great grand-uncle Sirius, I hope you weren't gossiping about me and my best friend," Turais said calmly. "You as well, great grand-aunt Belvina and Lysandra."

_"Well..." _Sirius Black adjusted his dress robes uncomfortably. _"We were just worried how he will drag down your reputation, especially when you have such a promising future."_

"I appreciate the concern, sir," Turais said. "But times have changed and we must learn to look beyond these divisions that threatens to tear apart our society."

_"I doubt it changed enough to make your alliance an acceptable one," _Sirius huffed.

"It didn't, that's why I'm here to make it happen," Turais said firmly. "And take care to never utter your thoughts in the presence of Alex, whatever they are. I will not allow anything less than perfect hospitality towards my guest and best friend."

_"As you wish, Turais," _Sirius said as Lysander and Belvina nodded in agreeement. _"Although I -"_

A door swung open violently upstairs and smashed violently against the wall as a pair of feet ran through the hallway rapidly.

"SIRIUS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HIDING SUGAR MICE IN YOUR UNDERPANTS DRAWER?!" Orion bellowed.

* * *

_December 25, 1969 (Thursday)_

Turais woke up to a tingling sensation, as though magic was coursing through his body and firing up his neurons and receptors randomly. He felt his magical core swell in size and press against his rib cage, and he thought it would burst through his chest at any time. It was not painful and felt more like the after effects of drinking excessive amounts of magic suppressing potion and feeling his magic once again.

He sat up in his bed and closed his eyes. Concentrating hard, he willed for the Elder Wand to appear and reached his hand out. A strong but welcoming current of warmth streamed from his core down his right arm. Suddenly, he felt a wooden stick nudging the centre of his palm and he wrapped his hand around it. He opened his eyes. There it was, the Elder Wand, in his hand.

Without closing his eyes, he willed the rest of the Hallows to appear and the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility appeared from thin air and hovered in front of him.

He was now truly the Master of Death once again.

Yet, he didn't really feel that much more special than he originally did... except maybe a bit warmer? Sure, he could sense that his magical core has expanded exponentially. But stronger magic would not be able to solve his problems directly. The Wizarding world must adopt change and learn willingly and that was a problem that no magic could solve.

Turais still had a lot of work to do.

The moment Turais reached the Black Manor, he immediately made a beeline towards the drinks table. Tugging at his collar, which felt unusually restrictive, Turais felt lethargic and uncomfortably warm.

"Turais, are you feeling alright?" Regulus hissed as Turais reached for the jug of pumpkin juice again. "That was your fourth glass in the past ten minutes."

Turais ignored the comment and drained the entire glass of iced pumpkin juice but his tongue was still parched, his throat was sore, and his skin was clammy.

"Yeah, Turais, do you want to lie down for a moment?" asked Sirius. "Or tell father that you should go home and rest."

Turais shook his head - bad idea. His head spun and swirled. Grabbing for Alex's shoulder to steady himself, he ended up partially falling onto him. Fortunately, Alex was able to right him as he wobbled back into standing position.

"Woah, that was bad," Turais mumbled as his head pounded.

"Turais, you're burning up!" Alex hissed under his breath as he grabbed his wrists. "You need medicine right now, do we have -"

"Why can _he _invite a friend while I was never allowed to? I can't even invite my fiancé for Merlin's sake, father!" Bellatrix shrieked as she appeared from the Apparition chamber.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus said warningly. "Where are your manners? Especially in front of _guests _?"

Bellatrix eyes flashed dangerously at Turais and Alex.

Ignoring his discomfort, Turais drew himself up to full height and returned the gaze confidently. However, he could feel Alex and his brothers cower.

Alex received an official invitation for the family Christmas party, much to Orion's surprise. He confided in Turais when he inputted the request that he was not optimistic Alex would be allowed to attend. It has been a long-standing tradition that no one that was not a Black by blood or by marriage was allowed to attend, not even those who are betrothed. Turais thought to himself that his grandfather's blatant favouritism for him was at play and he would have to thank him personally.

"Cousin Bella, how nice it is to hear your voice so soon," Turais said with fake pleasantness as she approached Alex and the Black brothers. He hope he did not look too sick, although he was feeling downright awful. This was first in the past twelve years.

_ 'Disarm them with a smile, someone once said.'_

"Cousin Turais, did you and your _boy _get married last week? Why is he here?" Bellatrix snarled and Alex shuffled beside him uncomfortably. Half his body was hidden behind Turais at this point. Sirius and Regulus also shuffled closer to their older brother.

_ 'Well, whoever said that clearly never met Bellatrix.'_

"Well, some might say many a marriage have been based on less than what Alex and I share with each other, for example, _yours _?" Turais sneered. It was an open secret in pureblood society that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange have no love, romantic or platonic, for each other despite being betrothed for the past few years. Lestrange was also older than her by at least a decade and they have never been seen in the same room at the same time.

"If _you _weren't Heir, I would've -"

"Unfortunately for you, I will always be Heir, so you better put your thought on something else more productive, cousin Bella, such as your upcoming NEWTs," Turais retorted. But he might have used too much force behind his words as he felt himself blacking out for a moment.

"I have far grander plans than to follow the mundane path of studying and working, cousin Turais. Unlike you, I will soon be changing the world and I am conflicted on whether you should be allowed to join the noble cause," said Bellatrix.

"You're not impressing me with your speech, cousin Bella. Anyhow, it will be another six months before you graduate and another however-long-it-will-take for you to get married before you can go join your little cult. So until then, save your breath," Turais said mildly.

"Well, since you know about it, I might as well ask you to join. You have the brains and the brawn, and most importantly, the _ruthlessness _, to become a worthy member of the cause," Bellatrix crooned. "If you want, I can put in a good word -"

"That won't be necessary, cousin Bella. I am seven years too early to think about this, isn't it?" Turais said placatingly, gesturing the crowd. "Why don't we rejoin the party?"

Without waiting for a response, Turais turned around and wrapped his arms defensively around his friend and brothers as they walked away from their cousin. Once they were out of earshot, Turais whispered to them. "Never be alone without father or me present with you, okay? And most importantly of all, stay away from mother's side of the family."

They nodded at his words, but Turais didn't know if they understood the magnitude and importance of his words. He would have to corroborate with Orion for their safety.

* * *

Turais sometimes neglects the fact that despite being a caring fatherly figure, Orion is still a Slytherin through and through.

Also, I just had to sneak in a Beatles reference. Come on, it's a no brainer If you'e going to write about a fiction set in UK in the 1960's.

Chapter 16: In Health and In Sickness, is currently on schedule to be released next week. Until then.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-10-26


	16. In Health and In Sickness

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews.

**Re: ****setokayba2n - chapter 15**

"I wonder if Turais could think of cheating a little? He should know the main events that are going to happen in the future, he could bet here and there and change the muggle money into galleons... Sure, the house black is already very rich but have some money is good."

Huh... that has not really crossed my mind, especially since the Black family should have a fair amount of wealth still at this time. I doubt this really crossed Turais' mind either since he never wanted to live in excess. But that's a neat thought. If he were to invest in anything, it is probably the Nimbus company XD.

**Re: Dawn - chapter 15**

"If Narcissa doesn't marry Lucius, then Draco won't be born."

That's true. But I'd like to think that as Death has previously mentioned, everyone's fate has been pre-determined to a certain extent with room for variations. So something as fundamental as birth would occur regardless. Turais being born is a special case since he's MoD.

**Re: Meowington - chapter 14**

"I appreciate your response to why Harry isn't distancing himself from half bloods and muggleborn like sometimes ppl seem to forget that this is the character they are and their nature and beliefs can't be changed easily, and I enjoy how there's always an answer to every action"

Thank you. I do try to keep things as logical and continual as possible in the story. Sometimes I might fail at that but it is certainly not my intention.

* * *

Hey everybody,

Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween.

How does everyone like my build-up to each plot point? I do try to make it have a logical progression and a substantial rising action so it's not out of the blue. For example, I tried to build-up Turais' Potions expertise since Chapter 13 that culminated to the final scene in Chapter 14. Or Nott's animosity from their first encounter in Chapter 9 to the scene in Chapter 13.

But is it sufficient? Too much? Still too abrupt? Please let me know.

With that aside, dive in!

-ravenclawblues 2019-11-02

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**IN HEALTH AND IN SICKNESS**

* * *

December 15, 1969 (Monday)

_GUILFORD CASE REMAINS IN LIMBO_

by C. Broomwright, Legal Observer

_Malfoy Maintains Stay on Wizengamot v Rosier_

_Today marks the 300th day since the burglary and assault case, Wizengamot v Rosier (or more commonly known as the Guilford Case) that occurred on February 4, 1969. On that fateful day, Emery Rosier, the eldest son of Lord Escariot Rosier and the defendant of this case, was arrested for breaking into the safe of a jewelry shop on Guilford Street and seriously injuring the owner, Hesperia Shacklebolt. After a thorough investigation by the Aurors Office, it was concluded that Rosier was attempting to steal a rumoured heirloom of Slytherin housed in the safe when the owner returned to her store coincidentally. Shacklebolt immediately attempted to summon the Ministry Hit Wizards to the site while Rosier tried to prevent her actions, resulting in a duel that led to Shacklebolt sustaining a multitude of curse damage._

_According to an official statement from St. Mungo's last month, Hesperia Shacklebolt remains in a critical condition as their highly-skilled team of Healers were attempting every method to stabilize her health from deteriorating further. However, they were not optimistic that she would ever recover completely._

_As this case involved a burglary and assault charge, the initial decision to allow Rosier to be tried by the High Court, instead of the Grand Jury Court, created an immense uproar in the Wizarding community. Most viewed the crimes committed in this case were grievous enough to warrant a harsher sentencing that can only be delivered in the higher court. Further infuriating some, Lord Abraxas Malfoy, who is the Chief of the Court, issued a stay on the case (see page 3 for more information on court proceedings) by citing the complexity and technicalities of the case. His action effectively placed this high-profile case on hold indefinitely..._

_December 26, 1969 (Friday)_

"Turais, are you feeling better?" Orion asked as Turais' eyes fluttered open. His father had a much calmer disposition than the one he showcased when they returned to 12 Grimmauld Place last night. Turais knew Orion would have exploded in fury if he wasn't more worried about Turais' sickly appearance. Magical children generally had less illnesses compared to their Muggle counterparts, but even then, Turais was exceptionally healthy. While his brothers fell ill to a handful bouts of cold throughout the years, Turais has not succumbed to it once.

"I... I... think so..." Turais said slowly. His throat felt dry and raw. "Water, please?"

"Right here," Orion held a mug near the corner of his mouth with a towel below and slowly poured the liquid on the corner of his mouth. Turais swallowed, but as the liquid flowed down his throat, it burned. It was not just his throat. His head was pounding, his face warm but his entire body was paradoxically chilly, and every single bone ached.

"Does your throat still hurt?" Orion asked softly.

"Just a bit..." Turais said weakly. "My entire body is aching slightly too."

Orion held his palm and felt Turais' cheeks. Compared to his feverish skin, Orion's gentle hand felt cool and comfortable.

"You are still too warm, but it's better than before. Let's serve you a third round of the Pepper-Up and AnCoP," Orion said as he reached for the Potion bottles and measured a ladle's worth of each. "If this persists, I'm calling in the private Healers."

"Thank you, father," Turais said as he drank both Potions. White steam immediately shot out of his ears as he felt his body warm up.

Orion sighed as he took the cup from his eldest son. "You really should have told me that you felt unwell at once, Turais. We could have headed home right away."

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the festivity for everyone," Turais protested.

In actuality, he didn't want to show weakness in front of Bellatrix and the rest of the family. He knew how important appearances were, especially in front of potential enemies.

Orion shot him a piercing glance but did not comment. Turais knew he would get an earful of reprimand... but not quite yet.

"Are you warm enough?" Orion asked as he tucked Turais back into bed and burying him in a cocoon of quilts and blankets.

"Yes..." Turais slurred sleepily as his eyes drooped slightly.

"Well, you better get well soon. I can only keep your presents safe from Sirius for so long..."

But Turais didn't hear him as he has already drifted back to his potion-induced sleep. Orion gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

_December 27, 1969 (Saturday)_

"It would have been nice if I had some warning that this would happen," Turais snapped at the empty room. He summoned Death after his third nap and when he felt less malaised. Originally, he thought Malfoy managed to poison him somehow. But that accusation turned out to be false.

**_"This was not information that I was -"_**

" - Allowed to disclose because I have to experience it first-hand. Yes, understood," Turais finished Death's sentence in a huff. "But how long will this... fever... last?"

**_"Your had a huge expansion of your magical core. Your eleven-year-old body just needed time to adapt to the sudden change. It is less of an illness and more of a physiological symptom of the change. You should feel better soon enough."_**

"Wait, so does that mean I can't use too much magic because my body can't handle the stress?"

**_ "You, like everyone else, has a limit to the amount of magic you could perform. Beyond that, you would experience magical exhaustion. Just be mindful that you are still physically a child."_**

"This is dumb..." Turais grumbled.

**_ "Just don't over-exert yourself, young Master. You can still perform plenty of magic even with the restraint."_**

Turais merely sighed. There was no point in arguing with Death. It was not like it would change his situation.

"Fine. But let the record show I protest this -"

There were three successive knocks on the door as Turais quickly shut up. He definitely forgot to place the Muffling Charm... but it was too late for that.

The door slowly opened as Alex peered through the crack. "Turais," Alex whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Alex," Turais said. "Come on in."

Alex opened the door wider and scanned the door as though he was searching for something.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone..." he scratched his head in confusion, "... but no matter. How are you feeling? I just wanted to check on you."

"Much better. I think I might have just caught the lurgy," Turais said as Alex pulled up his work chair and sat back beside him. "The potions have done their tasks properly. Don't fret."

"I'm glad we have medicine that can deal with these mundane diseases easily," Alex said while eyeing the various potion bottles intently. "You know, these bugs still kill people quite easily. And I mean, it has only been a few centuries since the Black Death that purged one-third of the world's population - Muggle population, that is."

"Definitely, to think that AnCoP would've - Antidote for Common Poisons - the white one over there, Alex - yup, that one - and how a ladleful of it would have easily cured a person of the plague is disturbing," Turais commented. "Actually, what could be more disturbing is how Nicholas Malfoy allegedly poisoned his Muggle tenants and covered up their deaths as plague victims back in the 14th century."

"No way!" Alex exclaimed, horrified. "That's terrible!"

"You've never heard of that story?" Turais asked. "It's a pretty well-known story around our family."

"Maybe your family just wanted to disparage the Malfoys," Alex said wryly, "Your two families are constantly butting heads."

"You say it as though your family is not involved in any of this," Turais said jokingly. "If anything, we are inviting the son of an enemy into our household considering how Lord Fawley has been making waves in the Wizengamot with his bills."

Alex flushed red. "W...what do you mean?"

"Haven't you read the papers? Lord Fawley just sponsored a bill two weeks ago to ban blood wards. It's not going over too well with the Dark families -" Alex blanched at the information as Turais eyed the boy curiously. "- you really didn't know, huh?"

"N...no, I didn't..." Alex stammered out. "B...but your f...father - he still let m...me stay -"

"Hey, it's okay," Turais sat up and reached out for his friend. "We can separate you from your cousin."

"But... your family must hate mine," Alex rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Yeah, we totally do," Turais said dryly. "I invited you to stay here just so I can put poison in your hot chocolate -" Alex's eyes widened in fear, " - I'm just joking - sorry, that was distasteful."

The two boys felt into an awkward silence.

"Hey," Turais edged out, "I really didn't mean to freak you out. It was a terrible joke -"

"Yeah, I knew that. Your jokes are always terrible," Alex sighed and Turais was barely able to suppress his annoyance. "I'm sorry that I over-reacted... as usual. I wasn't not thinking clearly... as usual. Poisoning is more of a Malfoy specialty, isn't it?"

Turais eyed the boy carefully, unsure how to react. But Alex's lips twitched and Turais eased as they chuckled.

"Your father didn't tell you that one, did he?" Alex said after he stopped laughing.

"No, he didn't. But I really should've known," Turais smiled. "What is our family's specialty then? And don't say madness. It's too mundane of an answer."

"Hmm..." Alex thought for a moment, "Would killing someone with kindness be a proper answer?"

"I like that answer," said Turais, feeling his heart filled up with joy." I like that answer a lot."

* * *

_December 28, 1969 (Sunday)_

Under grey clouds and stingingly cold air, Turais prowled the domesticated wilderness of the neighbourhood park in search of his preys amongst the large flakes of drifting snow. He packed the snow cupped in his gloved hands casually, stalking patiently for his next victim in a highly successful hunt. Suddenly, he saw a glimpse of the bobbing head of groomed, black hair just above the snow-clad hedges up ahead.

Bingo.

Turais carefully circled around the position of his unsuspecting brother, pausing occasionally to listen for any suspicious snap of twigs or crunches in the snow. He could now see the specks of white clinging onto Regulus' hair clearly as he drew back his arm...

_THWACK!_

"Aaaugh!" Regulus yelped as the snowball burst against his bare head. "Darn it! That was you, Turais, wasn't it?!"

Regulus turned his head to where Turais once stood but the perpetrator has long receded back into the safety behind the hedges.

Turais, buoyed by his most recent success, scooped a handful of snow. Suddenly, he heard a series of footsteps rapidly approaching from his left. Turais snapped his head towards the sound, but he could not see anyone.

Slightly unnerved, Turais quickly retreated to his right and into the treeline. As he surveyed the area from his hiding spot, he suddenly spotted a mop of long, curly hair with specks of white directly beside him. He was completely burrowed in the trough of the tree roots and surrounded by bushes. There was also a small heap of snowballs lying by his feet. If Turais did not jump into the woods, he would never have discovered the boy.

"Hey, Siri!" Turais shouted out as he threw the snowball at his mark. Sirius turned towards his eldest brother upon hearing his name and Turais' aim was true -

_THWACK!_

Sirius twisted madly as his face was covered in powdered snow. Some of the snow has also gone under his collar as Sirius scrubbed at his robes frantically.

"Merlin's hairy balls, Turais! The snow is trickling down my undershirt!" Sirius shouted as Turais laughed, his face completely red from the cold air and physical exertion.

"It's on, big brother!"

Sirius bent down and scooped up his stockpile of projectiles. Then, he screamed his battle cry and chased after the hastily retreating Turais.

Turais ran away as snowballs glanced off his shoulders. Just as Turais thought he had outpaced his brother -

_SPLAT!_

A large snowball exploded directly in his face. Turais spluttered as two more snowballs caught him in the chest and the stomach from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly, he found himself targeted from all sides without cover as he was continually pelted with compact snow.

"Do you surrender unconditionally?!" Regulus' voice shouted from somewhere to his right.

"I will never!" Turais shouted back as another snowball slapped him in the face in return.

"Now, do you surrender?" Alex's amused voice echoed.

"Fine! Fine! I surrender," Turais waved his empty hands as the three boys cheered loudly around him. "You are all ganging up on me."

"Did not!" Sirius' head popped into view from behind a tree at the words. "You just suck, Turais."

Alex also appeared beside him and helped him stand up. The skies have changed several shades darker now. The wind has also picked up as the snowflakes whipped around more ferociously than minutes ago.

"Let's head back," Turais said. "I don't want to freeze off my buttocks."

"Happened before, Turais?" Alex teased as they trekked back onto the main path. Other muggle children were engaged in their last minutes of building snow forts and snowmen.

"Well, I almost did one year. There was a pretty terrible winter..." Turais said thoughtfully. "... seven years ago? Blizzards and all that." Turais shivered slightly at the memories of the bitter cold and foot-high layers of snow. He eyed Sirius warily as he trailed behind suspiciously with his hands hidden from view.

"How do you even remember that?!" Alex exclaimed as Turais ducked at Sirius' sudden movement.

"We were barely five - _Arrgh! _" Alex spat out his mouthful of snow, "Sirius, you brat!"

"I like you, Alex," Regulus announced as he patted down his robes once they returned to the warm comfort of their house. "You're cool."

Alex's hands stilled as he blinked owlishly.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed as shook his head like a wet dog and chunks of ice flung out of his long, curly hair.

"Eww... Siri," Regulus said in disgust, "I don't want your frozen dandruff on me."

Sirius ignored him and continued, "We want you on our team for snowball fights from now on -"

"Ah hah! I knew you were teaming up against me," Turais exclaimed as he shed his outer layers. Now, he felt completely vindicated from suffering his first loss in their snowball fights since... well, since forever really.

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever, Turais. We never win against you so can you blame us? But now -" He turned to Alex with a conspiratory glint, " - since Alex is here... Reggie and I would like to offer you membership to our anti-Turais Snowball Society."

Sirius extended his hand with a sense of aloofness. Alex eyed Turais cautiously, but then he grinned mischievously and took Sirius' hand.

"Deal."

Turais groaned as his younger brothers cheered.

"You're all cheaters," muttered Turais with a pout.

"And you're just a sore loser, Turais. Alex has brilliant tactics and aim," Sirius crowed.

Turais looked at Alex sharply. "You're just lucky that your hair colour makes you hard to spot. You're not _that_ good," Turais huffed in mild annoyance.

"Bitter loser," Alex coughed as Turais glared.

"TURAIS, DID YOU HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT TWO DAYS AFTER YOU RECOVERED?!" Orion's voice roared.

* * *

_December 29, 1969 (Monday)_

"St Mungo's has been flooded with patients recently," Carl said as he sliced into the casserole. "I believe there has been a recent wave of expats returning to the country given the situation on the Continent."

Carl Selwyn, his father and his girlfriend made an appearance for dinner today, making good on his promise to visit Turais during the Christmas break.

"And so I've heard," Orion said after taking a sip of wine, "What kind of injuries are you seeing?"

"Mostly collateral or indirect injuries from Dark creatures such as trolls and giants -"

"I thought giants were extinct?! - _Eeek _!" Sirius said as his hands shot up excitedly before clamping down on his robe quickly. Turais frowned at his brother and swore he saw a bulge moving suspicious beneath his hands. Orion shot Sirius a warning glare for his rude interruption but Sirius didn't seem to take notice.

"Well, there are still pockets of tribes scattered across the remote areas in Europe, including Britain. There are, maybe, five to six hundred of them left in this part of the World," Evangeline Rosier said.

Suddenly, there was a soft squeaking noise that originated from -

"Woah, I would like to go hunt giants!" Sirius said loudly.

"Sirius," Orion said warningly.

"Well, I'd warn you against that particular activity," Carl said seriously. "A lot of Wizarding villages are displaced because they are wreaking havoc and attacking everywhere. But we don't know what is happening."

"But there has not been any reports from my acquaintances in France and Italy about any notable disturbances," said Orion.

"My guess is that the graphorn populations there are keeping the trolls and them from wandering into the south and west," Carl said. "All thanks to Newt Scamander for re-introducing them into Europe, it seems."

"You are quite knowledgeable in magical creatures," said Orion.

"Carl just loves to read the articles on them in the papers and share it with anyone who would listen," Evangeline said as she placed one hand on Carl's and laced them together. "That's his little obsession."

"But he sometimes seems to neglect to share his knowledge to his family..." Lord Selwyn spoke for the first time during dinner as he eyed their intertwined fingers with scorn. "...no matter the importance of the subject of interest."

Carl flushed as Turais shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

_One hour earlier..._

"Hey, Carl. I didn't expect you to bring Eva along today?!" Turais said as they stared down at the chess board. Turais was losing terribly after his vastly superior opponent. "In your last letter, you told me you still have revealed this information to him."

"Well, I didn't... not exactly," Carl said as he examined the board. "Pawn to d4 -" the white pawn marched up two squares and halted, "- and check."

"What - where?" Turais was confused. Carl pointed to his quaking black king on the square h6, which was in the direct line of attack from a malicious-looking bishop who has holding its staff menacingly. "Pawn to g5 then. How did your father find out then?"

"He uh... made a surprise visit to St Mungo's last week and saw me uh... kissing her," Carl blushed. "Couldn't really explain that away... Queen to f7."

"Darn," Turais heaved a sigh. And that sentiment applied to both Carl's story and his own dismal game-play. "I guess I lost, huh... I'm pinned down pretty badly."

After a minute's quiet contemplation, Turais announced, "Queen to e7."

"Nice try at making me trade queens, Turais," Carl mused. "But pawn takes g5 -"

The white pawn unsheathed its sword and swung it violently at the black pawn, which splintered into pieces, before moving into the square.

" - and check."

"Well, I think I completely butchered the game," Turais conceded. "Queen to g5." The queen dutifully smashed the pawn into bits of fragmented marble. "But I'm glad that your father knows about it now. I'd hate to tip-toe around the topic and pretend I don't know what's happening."

"Rook to h5. Checkmate. -" The rook smashed its shield against the pawn and pulverized it before moving up towards Turais' king, which took its crown and threw it onto the chess board. " - Good game, Turais. Just please remember not to mention that I have told you about us during the Malfoy Ball. He was already extremely displeased that I didn't tell him outright and he'd flip if -"

"Carl! Did I just catch you saying that Turais knew about you and Evangeline before I did?!" Lord Selwyn's voice boomed behind Turais as Carl's flushed face suddenly turned deathly pale.

Turais winced.

* * *

Orion cleared his throat noisily. "Archibald, I'm sure Carl understands the distinction now, if not already."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Orion," Lord Selwyn said icily. "It's prudent to not underestimate the webs of deception woven by your own children."

The palpable tension blanketed the dining table once more.

_ CLANG! - CRASH!_

Water glasses tumbled and dishes shifted as Sirius looked as though he was trying to climb onto the filled table. His arms were extended and cupping something on Lord Selywn's table setting, who was wide-eyed with surprise as his robes were smeared with meat sauce and spilt wine.

"SIRIUS! WHAT IN SLYTHERIN'S NAME -"

"_Squeak! _" A small, white object appeared from Sirius' clutches and scuttled in the cervices between plates across the table as the table was shocked into a stand-still. Carl and Evangeline shared a bewildered moment as their gaze connected. Turais just wanted to bury himself alive on the spot from the second-hand embarrassment. Why did Sirius have to be obsessed over sugar mice...?

"_Squeak! Squeak! _" Two more sugar mice climbed out of the sleeve of Sirius' robes as they sniffed the surrounding environment. Orion looked downright murderous while Lord Selwyn's moustache twitched slightly.

Sirius looked around himself, just realizing how much trouble he was in before braving the oppressive silence with a sheepish grin, "_Urm _... anyone want some tea?"

Lord Selwyn's face turned a dangerous shade of red as though he was a bomb that was about to explode as the rest of the table was paralyzed in shock and trepidation.

"_Ha...hahahahah _..."

A hearty laughter erupted as Lord Selwyn reached for the napkin to wipe at his glistening eyes. "Oh, that was brilliant. I have not been surprised like that in ages. What comedic timing..."

"Ha. Ha. Hahahaha..." Carl eyed his father and laughed along. He gave his girlfriend a sharp nudge as she started fake laughing as well.

Turais slapped his palm over his face in resignation as Sirius grinned sheepishly, completely confused with the outcome but happy that he was not in immediate trouble. In fact, he would never truly understand how he had gotten away scotch-free for that terrible blunder.

* * *

_January 1, 1970 (Thursday)_

"Surprise!" Turais shouted at a bleary-eyed boy in his casual wear who was ushered into the kitchen by the two younger Black brother bodyguards.

"What is happening?" Alex asked as he stared intently at the large Quaffle cake in Puddlemere United colours that was in the center of the table. The number twelve was printed in large font on the surface.

"Well... it's your birthday... right?" Turais asked nervously as the excitement deflated in the room. He was fairly certain that he had the date correct... but maybe not?

Alex just stood there stoically for a few seconds. Turais wasn't sure if he was shell-shocked or unimpressed.

"It's my birthday," Alex said quietly.

Turais was confused with the lack of excitement, but he maintained his large smile and wide grin. Hopefully, he will infect Alex with a more festive mood.

"Well, what are you waiting for, birthday boy? Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Turais dragged the boy towards the table in front of the cake with twelve candles that was blazing like a forest fire.

Alex did as he was told. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. Sirius and Regulus surrounded the cake eagerly, salivating at the treat.

"Are you done yet, Alex?" Sirius whined.

Turais shot Sirius a silencing glance while Alex continued undisturbed. After a few more silent seconds, he reopened his eyes and blew hard at the flames. Suddenly, Sirius yelped as he jumped back. Several ends of his long locks of hair were singed from the sudden burst of flames that flew towards him.

Everyone laughed as Sirius patted his hair with a scowl.

"Thank you, Turais," Alex mumbled softly into Turais' ear and Turais gave him a winning smile. "I... I didn't expect anyone to celebrate my birthday."

"I would be a terrible best friend if I forgot your birthday, Alex," Turais knocked his shoulder into Alex's.

Alex's eyes were glistening slightly, although Turais didn't know if it was from the smoke or something else.

"Thank you," Alex repeated once again.

A few hours after the small birthday lunch that they had, Alex and Turais were lounging in the sitting room for a rare moment of peace away from Sirius and Regulus, who were at Diagon Alley with Orion shopping for sweets. They were both enjoying each other's silent company until Alex spoke up.

"So... do you know why I write all those letters to my father?" Alex said. Turais sat up at his words and looked at the other boy who was lying on the other couch and flipping through the book in front of him mindlessly.

Turais shook his head silently. But then he realized Alex could not see him. so he spoke softly, "No, I don't."

Alex closed his book and sat up as well. He placed the book down beside him and fiddled with the seams of his robes. Turais could see him swallowing heavily before he said, "So... before I went to Hogwarts, he told me to write a diary recording everything I experienced because he wanted to relive his time in Hogwarts."

"But why?" asked Turais. It was a weird request, but a harmlessly one.

"B...because he's my father. Despite everything, he's the only person related to me by blood in this world. I can't deny him this simple request," Alex said, kicking his legs around nervously.

"Oh Alex..." Turais said exasperatedly, suddenly feeling relieved and tired all of a sudden. "And I was worried that you had some unspeakable family issues -"

"No!" Alex protested loudly. "No. Why would you think that, Turais?"

"Well, you are always so secretive about your family..." Turais explained, "...and I didn't want to force you to tell me anything to don't wish to reveal. But I do worry if you are abused or mistreated..."

Alex flushed.

"It...It's n...nothing of that sort," Alex said. "N...not at all. I'm sorry for making you worry... it's just... I'm not quite used to talking about matters like these..." Turais could also hear the unspoken "I never had anyone to talk about this" part in Alex's response.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Turais smiled. "But you do know that I am always here to lend you an ear. Consider it a standing offer."

"I know. Thanks, Turais. I'm sorry for being a nuisance -"

"Nonsense, Alex," Turais interrupted. "You're not a nuisance. I just tend to hover and mother-hen everyone around me."

Alex cracked a tiny grin. "You are a mother-hen... but you're also the best mate in this whole entire world."

* * *

_January 5, 1970 (Monday)_

In the blink of an eye, Christmas holiday came to an end and Turais found himself on the Hogwarts Express once again as he journeyed back to Hogwarts.

" - Turais! Turais!"

Turais whipped his head away from the window and the snowy hills, alarmed. "What? What happened?"

"You were gathering enough wool to make ten sweaters, mate," Gerald said.

"We're not good enough for you to maintain a conversation?" Jonty snided.

"Well," Turais spluttered, "No! Sorry, my mind just wanders..."

"I'm just messing around, Turais," Jonty grinned. "But you do look like a wounded crup."

"I'm sorry..." Turais scratched his head sheepishly. "So what were we talking about? Uh... right, Jane, how was your ski trip?" He looked around the compartment at suddenly realized that Jane was not present.

Jonty rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Turais. She told us that she didn't go because her brother fell ill. And if you haven't noticed, Jane is not here currently either. She went to the lavatory."

"Oh... uhm... okay, so what were we talking about then?"

"Never mind," Jonty sighed. "Disappear back into your head."

"Hey! I am fully engaged in this conversation again. I promise!" Turais said.

"Whatever, so Alice -"

"Jonty!"

* * *

"Alex, go ahead first. I'll go find Jane with Alice," Turais said after the train screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. Jane has been missing for almost the entire trip to Hogwarts, which was a bit worrying.

Alex nodded as he caught up with the rest of the group waiting a few metres away from the train. Turais and Alice walked down the emptying train corridor and checked each lavatory they came across. Finding the one that was occupied, Alice knocked on the door.

"Jane. Are you inside? We have reached Hogwarts," Alice said. After a few additional knocks, she spoke again, this time more worriedly, "Jane. Jane?"

The door unlocked as the Gryffindor walked out. Her face was dripping wet as though she hastily splashed herself with water. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Jane. What's wrong?" asked Alice gently as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Nothing," Jane gave a weak chuckle. "I just miss my family... I guess."

"I'm sure Dave will be up in no time," Alice said.

Jane sniffed, "I hope so. I'm just being silly." She gave a brave smile, but Turais knew she was still worried.

* * *

"What did Jane say about Dave?" Turais asked Jonty and Alex when he was unpacking in the dormitory after dinner. "I think I missed out on a large part of her conversation."

"She didn't say much. Just that he apparently had a persistent cough and chest pain since November but her parents did not mention it in their letters from home," Jonty said nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's nothing serious. A dose of Pepper-Up and he'll be up in no time."

"You don't think it's something more serious, do you?" Alex asked, reading Turais' frown.

"I don't know, to be quite frank," Turais said as he sighed. "We'll just have to wait until Jane tells us more..."

* * *

_January 6, 1970 (Tuesday)_

"Hey Black, do you mind if we join you for dinner tonight?" Tenebrus Byrce, a second year, asked as Turais was scooping up a healthy portion of Shepherd's pie.

Jeremy Kent, his fellow yearmate nodded. He stepped up and procured a familiar green and gold tin can. "I know you love treacle, so I asked my mother to send me the best treacle she could find."

Turais eyed the can with interest. "This is muggle-made, Kent."

The blood drained from the boy's face at the revelation.

"I... this... I d...didn't think - I swear - I apologize, Black, I -"

"And you are so thoughtful, Kent," Turais took the item out of the boy's slacked grip and placed it on the table. "But you really didn't have to do that. You can join us for dinner if you'd like. With or without bearing a gift."

The two second-years looked at each other, flabbergasted. After a moment, they decided that they would sit down with the trio. However, they were still eyeing the three boys with an air of nervousness and uneasiness.

"Tenebrus, Jeremy, why are you not eating?" Turais asked, confused.

"I... wasn't sure if... we were allowed to do so," Byrce stammered out. Suddenly, realizing that he did not address Turais, he added hastily, "Black."

Turais set down his silverware and the two boys flinched.

_'Am I really that intimidating?'_

"Okay, ground rules," Turais said, "Rule number one, you don't need my permission to do anything. Eat when you want to eat. Join us when you want to join us. Leave when you want to leave. Rule number two, please call me Turais. Rule number three, you don't need to bring or buy me anything to curry any favour. Agreed?"

They looked surprised. and puzzled "But Mal... the others all have strict rules to -"

"Listen," Jonty said, "Turais is different from the others. I don't agree with everything he says or does but he doesn't force me to agree with him. Nor does he force me to become friends with him just because our parents are allies. I'm here because I like spending time with him. So you should only be here if you genuinely want to be friends with him. No can of syrup or filled Gringotts vault can help you buy your way into becoming friends with him."

"Oh..." They said as their postures relaxed. "In that case, I'll dig in. I'm starving."

They chatted animatedly for the next hour. But for the entire time, Turais constantly felt multiple gazes on their little group, some curious and others weary. Regardless, everyone in the Slytherin house knew that more change was in the air.

* * *

_January 9, 1970 (Friday)_

It was the first Slytherin leadership meeting of the new year, and the group was discussing about their Christmas endeavours when Lucius turned his attention to Turais.

"So how was your Christmas break, Turais?" Lucius asked casually.

"Interesting to say the least," Turais replied. "You were there for one of the more eventful encounters."

Lucius smiled coldly at the mention.

"I also heard something interesting conversation from Bellatrix regarding your knowledge of a _special group _?"

The room fell silent as the rest of the members narrowed their eyes at him.

Turais paused and thought back to his conversation with Bellatrix… was the knowledge of the Knights of Walpurgis a secret?

"You mean the Knights of Walpurgis?" Turais asked calmly, determined to keep his emotions from surfacing.

"Not exactly, Turais. You mentioned that she has to graduate and be married before she could join, which means you know more than you are letting on. Now, speak," Lucius said calmly.

Turais pondered on his words for a moment, allowing the silence to carry on. Then, he realized his genuine mistake. Turais was merely suggesting that Arcturus would not have allowed Bellatrix to join the Knights while she was in school and was a Black. But he has unwittingly mentioned two of the requirements on becoming a Death Eater, besides the branding of their forearm. The Knights of Walpurgis do not have those requirements. Everyone in the room are aspiring Death Eaters so they would've been approached by Voldemort and understood the requirements. This was also why Bellatrix was willing to marry a man she did not know, let alone love. It was only until the Second Wizarding War when Voldemort was desperate enough to kill Dumbledore and to punish Lucius for his failures that Draco Malfoy was branded.

Lucius might merely be suspicious of Turais at this point and was trying to coax him into revealing the truth as his father did to him over Christmas. He couldn't have found out Turais knew of the existence of the Death Eaters for he never revealed that information to a single soul. So he could feign innocence and deny the claim…

Or, if he revealed he knew of the group's existence, perhaps he could further consolidate his power and curry the favours of the rest of the members and dethrone Lucius by claiming he has directly communicated with Voldemort. This was potentially a fast track route to power, but it would be perilous and far-fetched one for he could not foresee the reactions of the other members or if they would grow suspicious of him. At the same time, he doesn't know if his hand was strong enough. It might be easier to wait until some of them graduated, but he could not imagine their replacements being much easier to work with…

"I'm not certain what you mean, Lucius. I meant that Lord Black would not have allowed Bellatrix to join the Knights until she graduates _and _was no longer a Black by name. As you may know, the Blacks are officially unaffiliated with the Knights and my grandfather treats that announcement very seriously. I'm sure you of all people would understand, considering..." Turais said held his gaze steady. The Malfoys were the direct beneficiary of the failed alliance between the Knights and the Blacks.

Lucius eyed Bellatrix and then the other members in which they communicated back silently. After another tense silence, Lucius smiled.

"Of course, Turais. I think that there was a simple miscommunication about certain facts," Lucius said casually. The palpable tension left the room at the end of the sentence and the discussion once again returned to their Christmas endeavours. Turais internally breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

_January 10, 1970 (Saturday)_

It was a Saturday and Turais was heading to the library to study as usual (he has learnt to appreciate studying over the years and looked back at his previous Hogwarts years with a shaking head). He was taking a shortcut through a less frequented part of the castle where he saw Nott pacing on his own at an adjacent hallway. While Nott has been keeping his distance from Turais, he has caught him acting weirdly ever since the incident. Turais could not shake the feeling that Nott was up to something, so he hid around the corner within hearing distance to listen in on the conversation. Call it Head Auror intuition.

After a few moments, Synde appeared from the other end of the hallway and turned into the hidden alcove when Nott now stood, out of view.

"We met up with _you-know-who _over break and he mentioned considering to rescind his offer to you. Clearly, someone told him about what happened in school and you are now on the outs," Snyder said.

"What are you insinuating, Cladius?" Nott snapped to the other boy.

"Exactly what I just said. You better pick up your slack and show your worth, Brutus," Snyder warned.

"Fine! I have received the message, Cladius. If that's all, you can go on your merry way," Nott fumed.

"I couldn't care less if you don't make the cut, Brutus. But I do not want to be associated with _failure _."

Snyder shot Nott a brief look before heading towards the direction of the Slytherin common room. Fuming, Nott blasted the opposite wall with a spell, charring its surface. Turais silently slipped away.

_ 'So Synde and, presumably, some of other seventh-years have met with Voldemort over break. Voldemort must've been recruiting them to join the Death Eaters right out of school. And they might've told Voldemort about him and Nott. Now, Nott will be forced to prove himself, just like Draco Malfoy before… but who will be his target? Me? Dumbledore? I will have to watch out...'_

Jonty darted from the entrance of the common room towards Turais' desk and whispered, "Turais, gossip report!"

But Jonty might as well have yelled his words out loud as everyone has already gathered around Turais when they spotted the resident gossip-monger strolled into the common room.

"Steward, speak!" Alderton, a third-year, demanded.

Jonty cleared his throat importantly before crouching down once more and waved his arms dramatically. "There has been a _huge_ change in the Slytherin house team line-up!"

"Who got shafted?" Summerbee, a fellow first-year, asked excited as she soaked up the news.

"Wilkins, who was the main Beater the last two years but bumped down to back-up last game, is back in the starting line-up -"

"Great! Bragge is incompetent at best -" Delaney exclaimed.

But before Jonty could reveal more information, the common roome entrance opened once more as two boys Turais recognized as the Beaters of the Slytherin team, Bragge and Hattilus, stormed through the common room with identical scowls wordlessly. Just as everyone in the common room was wondering what else had happened in the Quidditch practice today. A voice echoed out from the entrance antechamber.

" - you can't do this!" a female voice shouted. The students in the common room continued to maintain their facade of nonchalance, but they were all sneaking glances at the pair that just entered the dormitory.

"Look, Arkenstone. I have replaced my Beaters as well," Laughalot said. "This is not personal -"

"How is this not personal, Laughalot? Say it to my face that Pucey is a better Chaser," Natalia Arkenstone, the sixth-year Chaser on the Slytherin team, shouted as she grabbed the captain's arm.

Laughalot looked pained as he spun around and wrung his arm violently out of her grasp. "NO! You're not a worse Chaser than Pucey -"

"Then why are you booting me off the team?!" The Slytherin common room gasped. "I know you don't want -"

"Just accept it, Arkenstone. Pucey is now Chaser. Just like how Wilkins and Stacey are the main Beaters. End of story," Laughalot gritted out before storming away, leaving a shocked former Chaser rooted at her spot in his wake.

The common room entrance opened again as a smug-looking Pucey in his full Quidditch outfit strolled in with the rest of the team.

"Don't be too upset now, dearest. It's cute that you thought that you even had a chance," Pucey crowed. "Given your _father's _behaviour in the Wizengamot. Someone really ought to put your family in place. Laughalot was honestly too kind to even entertain your pathetic bid for so long, blood traitor."

Arkenstone glared wordlessly before turning around to leave.

"One more thing," Pucey shouted as she stopped in her tracks."Please clear out your locker soon -"

"I'll do it tomorrow, Pucey," said Arkenstone growled out.

"Make it early morning, I'm planning on practicing some moves before lunch and I don't want to ruin my appetite by seeing any blood-stained knickers -"

_SMACK! _

Arkenstone dropped her broom and slapped Pucey across the face with every ounce of her strength and fury. "Shut your gob, you gormless sexist git!"

Pucey looked flabbergasted as a red imprint of a palm started to form on his left cheek. But then, his face contorted with rage. He was about to reach for his wand when a Beater quickly constrained his arms behind his back.

"Wilkins! Take your hands off -"

"Don't herniate yourself, numpty," said Arkenstone as she gathered her broom from the ground. "I'll make sure to get front row seats to watch you flounder."

"You slag!" the boy screamed as he struggled against Wilkin's firm grip.

"I_ am _a slapper," Arkenstone said as she strolled away. Turais couldn't help but laugh at the retort and she shot him a grin as she walked past.

"What's funny, Black?!" Pucey roared as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Do you see anyone else in the room that's more laughable?" Turais quipped as he gathered his materials.

"_You! _"

"Pucey!" the second Beater, Stacey, hissed into the ear of the enraged boy. "He's _Black _, not Arkenstone. Pick your battles!"

Turais walked past a muted but enraged Pucey with Jonty clambering after him.

* * *

_January 11, 1970 (Sunday)_

" - stupid Laughalot - you spineless git -"

The needles shook noisily as the entire tree tremoured. Clumps of snow fell onto the snowy grounds.

"Natalia, that's enough -"

" - but it's really your fault - damn you, Pucey -"

"Natalia, you're going to hurt yourself -"

The tree shook again... and again... as the girl kicked the trunk in frustration. Another person, a boy, stood silently behind her as he watched on.

"What wrong did the poor tree commit against you?" Turais asked as he traced the trail of foot-sized depressions embedded in the crisp blanket of snow. The girl halted in her aggression and breathed heavily as Turais stopped a few meters away. White puffs of moisture formed in the chilly air as they drifted upwards.

"Black."

"Arkenstone. Wilkins." Turais gave each of them a quick nod. "So, what did the tree do to deserve this grievous bodily harm?" Turais asked again. Wilkins eyed Turais darkly as Arkenstone kicked the tree once more before relenting.

"It just happened to be named Pucey," she glared at the tree fiercely.

"And who bestowed such an undesirable name for it?"

Arkenstone quirked a grin before it disappeared into the persistent scowl once more. "I don't know, maybe Pucey Senior."

Turais hummed at the response. Eyeing the girl's lessened antagonism, Turais took a few steps closer to inspect the fallen needles on the surrounding ground.

"Normal trees should not lose needles from just a few punches."

"Maybe it was more than _a few _punches?" Arkenstone said.

"Or maybe you throw a mean punch... as well as I saw you slap," Turais commented as he continued to inspect the strands of greens that littered the white canvas. "Or maybe the tree is vastly inferior, considering it is so rattled in your presence." Turais met her gaze for a second time and held it.

She smiled at the comment. "Not a big fan of the tree, I gather?"

"Well, it does have a stupid name and a stupid look," Turais grinned as Arkenstone chuckled.

"I'll have to agree with you on this one, it is truly hideous," Arkenstone said as she patted the bark. "Want to try and pack a good punch?"

"I'll pass," Turais said. "It's not worth expending the time or effort. We both have much better things to do."

"But it will continue to show its ugly branches," she commented. Turais could sense that she was merely arguing for the sake of arguing at this point.

"A true landscaper would recognize that this tree is a dud the second he lays his eyes on it," Turais said as he met Wilkins' gaze briefly. "Just give it some time. People will notice even if they don't express it."

"I suppose..." Arkenstone said as she rubbed her gloved hands on her arms. "It's getting cold. We best head back."

"Let the tree freeze its arse out here while we enjoy a steamy, hot mug of hot chocolate indoors," Turais said as Arkenstone laughed again.

Arkenstone and the wordless Wilkins made their way towards him as the fresh snow crunched beneath their feet. They walked in a companionable silence as they made their way back to the Entrance Hall. After patting off the excess snow hanging on their clothes, Natalia turned towards Turais.

"Natalia," she said as she took off her gloves and extended her hand.

"Turais." He took the hand and shook it.

* * *

_January 19, 1970 (Monday)_

Tenebrus and Jeremy, along with a dozen more Slytherins, became a permanent fixture in Turais' life during meals. They consisted of the handful half-bloods in the older years as well as the children of families that allied with the Blacks. As opposed to the beginning of the month where most of the Slytherins conglomerated near the middle of the table, there were now seemingly two loci of attraction. This was merely the visible symptom of a growing unrest amongst the Slytherin population as they were fraught with nervousness at the growing tension between the two Heirs despite their outward appearance of unity.

Apparently, this change in dynamic attracted notice from the other Houses as well as Turais discovered one day.

"Turais," Jonty said as he yanked Turais away from the prying crowds and into a discreet corner.

"I heard from Gerald that you have a new nickname," he snickered.

Turais rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I hope it's something tasteful at least. Nott's were all terrible."

"They are calling you the half-blood prince," Jonty announced as he gauged Turais' reaction, anticipating the his words elicited a strong reaction from the boy. But Turais stood there with raised eyebrows.

"Really? How so?"

"Hear me out, Turais," Jonty said hurriedly. "They say - mostly the girls, really - that you are princely - which I personally disagree with given your unkempt appearance but that's not my point - _Ouch! _\- " Jonty rubbed gingerly at the spot on his skull where Turais placed a well-deserved hit, " - what was that for?! - anyhow, and that you are surrounded by half-bloods during mealtime. So, half-bloods and prince - half-blood prince!"

"Okay, I've heard you. Is that all?" Turais announced as he resumed his journey towards the Great Hall.

"Wait. Aren't you excited? Or happy?" Jonty shouted as he ran after him.

"I'm not going to feed anything into your gossip circle, Jonty."

"Come on, Turais. Give me something. Anything!" Jonty whined but Turais remained unmoved. Suddenly, he caught sight of a brown-haired girl further down the hallway and he immediately ran after her.

"Where are you going, Turais?" Jonty shouted after him as Turais reached the group of Gryffindors.

"Hey Alice," said Turais as the other Gryffindors eyed him with interest. "May I borrow Alice for a quick word?"

"Of course. Alice, we'll head back first," one of the three Gryffindor girls said as they walked off. But not without giving Alice a meaningful look and a wink. Alice flushed as she shooed them away in a hurry. They giggled all the way until Turais could no longer hear them.

"How's Jane doing?" asked Turais.

"She's... she's fine..." Alice said hesitatingly.

"But?"

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "She's fine physically but she's not been herself. We tried to talk to her but she just avoids us like we're trolls. I don't know what to do."

"Does she not talk to any of you?" asked Turais.

"Well... she did when we first got back," Alice said. "But she just always got frustrated and stormed out halfway into the conversation. Now, she doesn't even try."

Turais frowned.

"I don't know what to do, Turais. I'm worried but she's not letting us help her," Alice said worriedly.

"Help me keep an eye on her," Turais said calmly. "I'm sure it's nothing devastating. She might just be going through a hard time being home-sick."

Alice nodded fiercely in agreement, as though trying to convince herself of that as well. "I'm sure that's it. I mean... you miss your brothers dearly as well so it's not that different..."

Turais knew deep down that those two scenarios weren't the same, but he should not worry Alice more than necessary.

* * *

_January 23, 1970 (Friday)_

"So... I've heard that there is a prince among our midst," Yaxley said during the meeting. His eyes stared intently at Turais as though probing him to respond.

"Is that so, Corban?" Turais said as he sipped his glass of warm, frothy butterbeer. "My time is too precious to invest any of it in rumours."

"Half-blood prince. That's what they call him - the Slytherin champion that protects the half-bloods in our house," Yaxley continued. "There is only one person that fits the description."

"Oh, do tell," Dolohov chimed in. "I'm quite interested."

"Oh, I dare not tell without his permission. He is a _prince_ after all," Yaxley said. "No offense intended, Lucius. But we've never had a Wizarding nobility before. I'm not quite certain how to compose myself. There are no rules or etiquette to be followed..."

Malfoy's lips were pressed dangerously thin.

"Oh, you jest, Corban," said Turais. "Don't talk such drivel -"

"I'm not, Turais," Yaxley's voice dropped to a dangerously low tone. "Besides the clear condescension that the title carries, I am quite displeased with the underlying connotation. It matters not whether you were the perpetrator behind this, it is your duty to contain the situation."

"I don't take issue with the name, quite frankly," Turais said. "Especially when it is not false -"

"And that is precisely the issue," Yaxley spat. "We, as a Group, shall not condone this behaviour. Half-bloods are inferior to purebloods. There is no championing of anything but pureblood supremacy -"

"You will not command me of anything, Corban -"

"Lucius, I motion to bar Turais Black from interacting with those of impure blood, effective immediately -"

"Corban, you -"

"Where are your manners, Black? Did your father never teach you not to interrupt your superiors?"

"You are not my superior, Yaxley."

"Your good-for-nothing father clearly failed to keep you from walking astray," Yaxley shouted. "Just like the failure that he was and still is -"

"Do. Not. Insult. My. Father," Turais huffed out as anger rushed through his veins.

"Can't face the truth, Black? Your coward of a father must be absent from your life like he has been from Slytherin. Is he sniffling alone -"

Fury blinded Turais for a moment as he felt his magic rush out towards Yaxley uncontrollably, but suddenly he found himself spinning out of his chair and landing flat on the ground. He heaved himself up to see Yaxley with his wand pointed at him.

"You might think you have achieved mastery of your magic, but your apprenticeship still has some distance to travel," Yaxley sneered. "Learn to control your magic before thinking of attacking me." With that, he left the meeting, leaving Turais red-faced with humiliation.

"I can't believe I lashed out at him like that," Turais said after recounting his encounter with Yaxley to Alex. Jonty was decidedly _out _ of the conversation because of his loose lips.

Turais was slightly frustrated with himself and his lack of control over his magic. His conflicting intentions of his sudden urge to attack Yaxley and his rational mind to keep control at the same time resulted in his collapsing onto the ground. He has practiced magic for three decades and he should not be committing this amateurish error.

"You just let emotion get the better of you, Turais," Alex said gently. "It has nothing to do with your abilities."

"I know..." Turais said miserably. "But it's still dangerous. I can't have my magic lashing out because I can't control my emotions."

Alex looked at Turais and suddenly wore an amused expression. Turais could see his shoulders shaking as he valiantly suppressed his emotions. But his efforts were all for naught as he ultimately burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Turais shoved at Alex playfully and he just laughed harder. Some friend, he was. "It's not funny. This is a serious issue!"

Alex wiped off a drop of tear as he caught his breath.

"It's just funny to see you so distressed -" Alex said, then frowning at his words, " - it sounded better in my head - I meant that it's nice to see you act _human_."

"What do you mean - _human _?" Turais asked, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to feel mad at Alex's disregard of his plight.

"Well, you always act as though you have everything under control. You're never fazed. You're always the adult in the room," Alex listed as he voice grew smaller and smaller under Turais' intense gaze. In reality, Turais was just shocked at the confession and was unable to react promptly.

When he finally gathered enough of his wit, Turais minced his words slowly, "Oh... I didn't know that what how you felt around me..."

"No... no... don't apologize, that's not why I told you, Turais," Alex said urgently. "I mean... it's just nice to know that you're are like us too..."

Turais didn't respond.

"Hey," Alex nudged him slightly. "It's nice to have you here to look after us. You make us feel safe."

"Really?" Turais perked up a little.

Alex nodded as he gnawed on his lower lip. "Sorry for making you feel bad and sounding like I don't care. I'm a terrible friend..."

"No, you're not. I promise..." Alex gave him an unimpressed look, "... fine, you were a tad mean in this case."

Alex nodded in acknowledgement before quickly clearing his throat and donning an earnest expression.

"Okay... so, please continue on... What can I do to help you?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. Just listen to me whine and mop around for a bit," said Turais.

"Mop away," Alex said agreeably. "I'm all ears."

* * *

The next chapter - Chapter 17: A Venomous Strike is currently on schedule for release next week. Until then.

Feel free to comment. I love to hear from you.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-02


	17. A Venomous Strike

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews.

**Re: ****kopol - chapter 16**

"Nice story, it seem strange that he doesn't do a thing ( not really ) about voldemort and his DE ."

I did explain his rationale quite extensively in Chapters 10 and 12. First, he doesn't want to change history too much so that he cannot find Prometheus. Second, he doesn't know the location of two of Voldemort's horcruxes. At this point, if he just declared war on Voldemort, it will just draw in more unwanted attention and that is counterproductive for him. Third, right now, Voldemort hasn't really committed any atrocities yet. So if he can't kill Voldemort outright and there is no incriminating evidence to capture Voldemort legally, there is not really anything Turais can do at this point. Of course, there is the fact that Voldemort, Grindelwald, are all just symptoms of an underlying issue of bigotry. And Turais really wants to solve the core issue.

**Re: volbia - chapter 16**

"I'm really enjoying this, I'd love a scene with Turais / Harry just harnessing pure magic to fantastic effect."

That scene might take a while to come into fruition. I don't think there is any incident during Hogwarts that might call for that drastic of an action. And Turais/ Harry really does try to stay modest and not call attention to himself, so he wouldn't do it just for show. But when that scene comes, I hope I have enough writing ability to do it justice. haha. Great idea though.

* * *

Hey everybody,

Thank you so much for giving so much support my original characters. It is really heartening to know that my very own creations for the story are well-received, and I found that quite motivating.

As usual, send me your thoughts! I would love to hear from you.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-09

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**A VENOMOUS STRIKE**

* * *

January 16, 1970 (Friday)

_TRELAWNEY'S SHOCKING TELL-ALL PREDICTIONS_

_TRUE SEER OR REAL SCAMMER?_

by Sclandora Gosp

_Predicted 8-Time League's Best Seeker Westermont To Be Recruited_

_Castiella Trelawney, Professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and also Divination Correspondence, revealed that she has predicted the final eight teams in this year's Quidditch World Cup Finals (see pamphlet for more information), months before the qualification stages are complete. Currently, only two teams have qualified for the finals..._

* * *

_January 24, 1970 (Saturday)_

Turais was on his way back from the Owlery after he sent his response to Damocles' newest update on the Wolfsbane Potion when he saw Jane heaving a large parcel up the stairs.

"Hey Jane, I didn't see you at the study sessions this entire week, is everything all right?" Turias eyed her quick pace and added. "Let me lend you a hand." Turais performed a Levitation Charm on the box and it floated weightlessly off her arms. Jane wrung her sore arms and shot Turais a tired but grateful smile.

"Thank you, Turais. Sorry about missing them, I was busy... I'm heading to the Owlery to send some potions to my brother," Jane waved the letter in her hand said miserably.

"What do you have in there?" Turais gestured the parcel.

"Oh, just a bit of this and that," said Jane. "I hope they help..."

They reached the circular atrium of the Owlery where Turais set the box beside the two school barn-owls right beside the entrance. Upon laying their eyes upon the enormous parcel, their yellow eyes enlarged in shock before settling into a haughty look. Turais sighed apprehensively as he saw them clicking their beaks reproachfully.

"...Anyhow, I'm sure you're busy. Thank you for the help, Turais. I'll see you around," Jane hurried past him with a tired smile.

"I hope he feels better soon," Turais said with an encouraging smile. "Please let me know if I can help -"

"I'm fine, Turais," Jane snapped as she turned to glare at Turais. Then suddenly, she seemed appalled by her outburst, "I'm so sorry, Turais. I didn't mean to sound harsh -"

Before Turais could respond, a voice interrupted them from behind.

"You dimwit! Don't block the entry -"

Turais turned around just in time to see Nott shifting his scowl to a neutral expression.

"Nott," Turais greeted as he stepped aside.

Nott was rooted at his spot stiffly as his eyes traveled between Jane and him. Jane shifted uncomfortably as she turned her attention to her parcel, trying to ignore the awkward encounter.

"Brutus," Yaxley called out as he rounded the stairs into view. "Why are you standing still like an idiotic lump of charcoal - ah... Black."

"Yaxley."

Yaxley's eyes narrowed his eyes at the crouched figure who was tying the parcel to feet of the two barn owls. He cleared his throat and ignored Jane completely. "Brutus, don't you have a letter to send?"

"Ah... yes, I... I do," Nott spluttered and fled from the scene as he walked up the stairs to find his personal owl. Turais turned his attention back to Jane, who was clearly fumbling with the knots as her eyes kept darting back to Yaxley.

"Here," Turais muttered as he knelt down on the thatch-covered floor, "Let me do it." He quickly tied the knots and sent the owls on their way. Once he was done, he turned around to see a seething Yaxley staring furiously at him.

"Hey, Turais, do you want to head off?" Jane asked nervously.

"Of course, Jane," Turais said as he placed a hand protectively on Jane's shoulder and stared back at Yaxley. They descended the stairs and back to the main castle as Turais walked Jane towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't worry too much about your brother -" a shadow flitted by her face from the mention, " - see you later."

"Thank you, Turais. See you around," Jane said hastily as she departed in a rush.

* * *

_January 25, 1970 (Sunday)_

Turais was outside the seventh-year Potions classroom after finding Professor Slughorn's office and the other classrooms locked. When he opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, he saw a half dozen seventh-year NEWTs students clambering around the classroom busily.

"Turais, m'boy. What brings you here on a Saturday evening?"

"Professor Slughorn, Damocles just wrote to me saying that he has determined the correct amount of aconite roots to use and neutralize the potion."

"Wonderful news! The Arithmancy required to determine that ratio is one of the most difficult hurdles during Potions creation. If he was able to finish that, his potion will almost be ready. Now, he only needs to find the correct potion ingredient amounts and the sequence in which it is used," Professor Slughorn explained. "But he already knows which combination he needs from researching all these years."

"That's exciting! He also reminded me to ask for your input on my rough draft for the transcript on aconite," Turais said, handing over his piece of writing.

"Ah, why of course, Turais! You only had to ask. I will let you know after I'm done reviewing it. I have a backlog of Potions essays to mark as well as monitoring these Potions," Professor waved at the roomful of bubbling cauldrons. The students were still milling around them, with looks of panic and distraught, as they cut, diced, and weighed the ingredients while attempting to stir three cauldrons at the same time.

"Are they making… the Polyjuice Potion, the Draught of Peace, _and _the Draught of Living Death?" Turais peered down at the nearby cauldrons and at the ingredients laid on the table in front of the classroom.

"Yes, m'boy. It is the first of three project which the seventh-year NEWT students have to perform. In this one, they will need to be able to brew all three potions simultaneously and successfully within six weeks," Professor Slughorn said, reading through the first page of his draft with interest.

"Well, that's a bit tricky. All three Potions have drastically different maturation times and reaction rates…" Turais considered for a moment, "You could let the potion simmer indefinitely at certain stages... but you will need to calculate the reaction rate of the new ingredients added to the mixture carefully..." Slughorn nodded his head at Turais' words expectantly, "... _but _if you control the fire temperature and amount of ingredients used perfectly… you can time it so that you can add ingredients for all three potions whenever you come to the lab to maintain the Polyjuice Potion, which is at most once a day!" Turais exclaimed as he turned to Professor Slughorn, who turned and smiled widely at him.

"My word, Turais. You figured out the intricacy of the project in under minutes while my seventh-years have yet to realize that. And they are more than halfway through the project!" Slughorn smiled as he gestured the frazzled students milling around, "They have been complaining about coming in to add ingredients at all sorts of different odd hours. This is to teach them a lesson that fire temperature and ingredient calculations are often overlooked but very important steps in potioneering."

Professor Slughorn was very proud of his project design and Turais had to admit it was quite clever for its intended purpose. But he still felt bad for the oblivious seventh-years as several Alarm spells blared around the classroom. The students groaned and went into another wave of frenzied activities.

* * *

_February 9, 1970 (Monday)_

"Thank you, Jonty," Sigmund said happily as Jonty grunted. He went back to his desk and shared his answer with the other Hufflepuffs.

"That was a great explanation of the various antidotes, Jonty," Turais nudged the boy and said encouragingly.

"Thanks," Jonty muttered tensely as he face tinted pink. Turais noted that he was still a bit awkward around students from other Houses. But he was getting better as the study sessions went.

"Okay, I think this is a good place to stop for tonight, thank you everyone for coming. See you same time next Monday," Turais announced to the rest of the roomful of first-years. As they packed up, many of the first-years took a detour to thank them personally.

The first-years were starting their end-of-term project where they each had an unknown poison they need to identify through its interactions with other potion ingredients, and then determine the potion ingredients required for the antidote to their specific poisons. Although Professor Slughorn has provided the list of possible unknown poisons, there were still ten poisons which have ten vastly different interaction profiles with ten completely different antidotes.

As the first part of the project was next week, Turais, Alex, and Jonty have been working overtime for the past week trying to help individual students with their own assignments. And also as a result of this particular assignment, basically all the first-years have gathered in Turais' study sessions to discuss their assignments and ask for help; even some of the most resistant Slytherins came this week.

"We almost had a full-house again today," Turais said as he waved at the departing Hufflepuffs.

"Except Blumenthal, Flint, Van Burm, and Pierricoeur," Alex said, closing all the books he has borrowed from the library. "And also Jane, speaking of which, I've not seen her at all these last two weeks. Is she still feeling unwell?"

Alex looked at Jonty expectantly but Jonty just shrugged. "I've only heard from Sayre, the third-year Ravenclaw, that she has been spending a lot of time pouring over tomes in the library."

Turais frowned. '_Why is Jane avoiding us all?'_

Turais spotted Alice leaving the room with the Gryffindors and he patted Alex on the shoulder, "Actually, let me ask Alice... I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Hey, Alice!" Turais shouted as he caught up to Alice right outside the classroom door. "Can we speak for a moment in private?"

The girls beside her giggled and blushed while Alice shushed them furiously.

"Of course you can," one of the girls said as they shoved Alice towards Turais and eyed them both eagerly. "Alice, take as long as you need."

"Beatrice, Carrie, we're not like _that_," Alice's cheeks turned rosy as Turais opted to look away and tried valiantly to ignore their conversation.

They muttered furiously for a few moments before Alice walked back in a huff while her friends walked away as they threw backward glances at them.

"Please ignore them, Turais," Alice said with embarrassment. "They are swept along by the recent rumours..."

"The half-blood prince," Turais said, to which Alice looked surprised. "Jonty told me a few weeks back."

"Oh, I see," Alice nodded. "He knows all the happenings in school, it seems."

"Except for what I am about to ask you," Turais grimaced. "Is Jane okay? I haven't seen her outside of classes since two weeks ago and I just wanted to check that's she's still okay."

"She is still avoiding everyone, skipping meals to pour over books in the library. We told her to stop and go to the Hospital Wing but she refused to do so. I've caught her crying in the girl's bathroom yesterday," Alice said, exhausted. "I think she's upset, but I don't know why. I just… don't know what to do..."

"How about Dave? Any news on that front?" Turais wondered.

"Not really. The last time I asked her about it was two weeks ago and she said her brother has 'crabs' and that he needed 'medicine'. But then she burst into tears so I didn't dare raise that question again," said Alice, frowning. "I'm not sure what medicine is. Is it a name of a potion?"

"'Crabs'? Isn't that just louse? And medicine is just the muggle equivalent of potions, Alice," Turais frowned as Alice gave a confused shrug. "Okay, maybe I can try to ask her if she's okay when I see her next time. But in the meantime, please continue to keep an eye out for her," Turais said.

"Of course, Turais. I'll keep in touch, see you around," Alice smiled and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Troubled, Turais headed back to the classroom. He would have to find out what happened.

" - I was surprised Urquhart came," he heard Alex say as he re-entered the classroom.. "He was sitting right beside him... and considering that he called Connor a mudblood to his face."

Turais knew that their roommate publicly called those who associate with "mudbloods" were "blood traitors" who deserved to die. Although he wouldn't dare call Turais a blood traitor to his face or say derogatory terms to other in front of him, but Turais knew what he thought of him and the Muggleborns. So it was a huge surprise when he willingly entered a room full of "mudbloods" and half-bloods.

"Hey Turais, what did Alice say?" Alex asked as he approached the duo.

"She's not sure, but I will definitely talk to Jane next time I see her," Turais said. "What were you saying about Urquhart? He came for the first time today, which was exciting. I hope he got some help, he was awfully quiet."

"He must've been distracted the entire time by the 'mud-splattering'," Jonty smirked. While Jonty was awkward in the presence of other Houses, he was always highly energized around Alex and Turais. He was also getting used to being around non-purebloods that he would not flinch when they touched him. Now, he has progressed to making fun of other purebloods of their uneasiness around Muggleborns. Turais was immensely proud of him.

"Well, it's the first step that counts. Everything takes time, his father always told him how Muggleborns are worse than scum and to see someone like Jane outperform him in every subject is a rude awakening," Turais mused.

"Well… my father told me those things too…" Jonty mumbled. "But I don't think he's completely right, not anymore."

"Oh, Jonty," Turais turned to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I didn't say that to make you uncomfortable. You have become a lot more open-minded. I can see it, Alex can see it too. Also, it's not about right or wrong, it's about opening your eyes and looking around you. Learn everything you can before making up your mind, this is all it is."

"Well… I have made up my mind to think that my father is wrong about Muggleborns. I doubt he has ever been near one, let alone talk to one. Jane is a clever witch and she is definitely not _rubbish _," Jonty said hotly.

"Jonty, we believe you. Your actions speak volumes," Alex also came over to pat his shoulder. The trio stood there for a while.

"Thank you, to both of you," Jonty said and sighed as he turned to look at a Turais. "Turais, I sometimes still don't understand why you do all this… extra work. You don't get anything out of helping others, besides less sleep."

"Jonty, it's a nice thing to do… helping those in need. Besides, I get loads out of doing this - like befriending you," Turais said sappily as he knew it would embarrass Jonty. He wasn't disappointed when Jonty blushed faintly.

"Umm… let's… head back… before curfew," Jonty stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed but smiling slightly. He turned to walk towards the door and Turais took the opportunity to reach for his bag.

"Jonty, wait! Look this way," Alex said.

Jonty turned his head and Turais pulled out a large Quaffle cake in Slytherin colours from his magically enlarged bag and held it out.

"Happy twelfth birthday, Jonty! Alex and I got you a birthday cake. We didn't know what your favourite Quidditch team is so we just used Sly - umphhh," Turais stopped as Jonty ran back and hugged Alex and him tightly.

"Hey, watch out for the cake, I don't want to drop it -"

"This is the first time someone celebrated my birthday since I can remember, thank you, you're the_ best mates ever _," Jonty said.

"You're welcome, Jonty, but I really ought to put down the cake -"

"Every year my father just offered me a handshake while my mom gave me a quick squeeze. My house elves were the nicest and they secretly got me a cupcake with a candle. I never thought I'd have an _actual cake _!" Jonty continued. Turais could tell Jonty was definitely sobbing by now.

"Jonty, if you want an _actual cake _, you might not get one if I drop it. So please, let go of me," Turais laughed at the speed Jonty let go at his words. Jonty was wiping at his eyes with his robe sleeves quickly. Once Turais placed the cake on the desk, he looked up at Jonty expectantly.

When he saw Jonty eyeing the cake hesitantly, he said, "Well… go ahead and make a wish!" Turais said.

Jonty flushed red in embarrassment while he stood awkwardly in front of the blazing candles. Turais was confused with his behaviour, but then Alex stepped in and said, "You close your eyes and make a wish, then you open your eyes and blow out the candles."

Jonty nodded as he swallowed nervously. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"I wish for many more birthday celebrations with you two!" Jonty said. Then, he opened his eyes and he blew out the candles. Turais and Alex clapped excitedly as Jonty beamed.

After their stomachs were filled with cake, Turais turned to Jonty and said, "Well, you weren't supposed to say your wish out loud. But I guess you will have more practices."

"You better make good on your promise, Turais," Jonty sniffed. "Also, I didn't cry today."

"Of course you didn't," said Alex simply. Jonty punched him in the shoulder and received a gasp of pain.

* * *

_February 12, 1970 (Thursday)_

"Hey Jane, I haven't seen you around much lately," Turais said when he next saw Jane, which was on his way back from the Owlery after the weekend. He has just sent a letter home and his edited draft to Damocles for perusal. Eyeing the letter in her hands, he asked, "Are you sending a letter home?"

When he got closer, he saw Jane's blood-shot eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? We are all worried about you… did something happen at home?"

"Hey Turais," Jane said as she gave him a tight, forced smile. "The potions I sent Dave didn't work. He has been bed-ridden with fevers for almost two months now and he's not getting any better. I'm really worried."

"Has he seen a doctor yet?" Turais asked.

"Yes, but..." Jane said hesitantly.

"What is it? Is it something very serious?" Turais asked softly as he guided her to sit down on a bench nearby.

Jane sniffed softly as she clutched the letter in her hands tighter.

"Yes," Jane spoke quietly as another sob sounded.

"What disease?"

"You won't know it, it's a muggle disease."

"Jane, tell me," Turais said. When she didn't answer, he hedged a guess. "Is it... cancer?"

Jane looked at Turais in shock. "Yes… lung cancer… they found a mass in his chest and... I can't do anything to help him..."

They sat there in silence for a long while as Jane weeped silently while Turais could only offer him his company while allowing reality to settle in. Although survival rates for cancers in the 1970s were much better than it was just a decade ago, it was still almost a death sentence. There were at least effective now, but often debilitating, treatments available... however, the chance of relapse was very high. Turais could not imagine losing Sirius or Regulus to an illness... he would not think about it. It was too painful to even consider.

Finally, the sobbing faded away.

"I've been trying to find potions or spells that can cure his disease but there was nothing," Jane said miserably. "I asked Madame Roland and Madame Winchester and they both said it was likely that our magic prevents cancer from happening in the first place, so there are no potions to cure it..."

Jane looked up through her slightly puffy eyes. "Dave will have the surgery next week and I really, _really _hope it works…" she trailed off.

Turais remained silent. All he could do was lend her a shoulder to lean on and wish for the best.

"Can… can I find you and... talk about this, Turais?" Jane asked him pleadingly.

"Of course you can, Jane," Turais smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you, Turais. It's just… Alice and Tobias and… they all mean well… but they just don't understand how my brother is sick with… with…"

"Abnormal cells, mutated DNA, chemotherapy, and surgeries?" Turais supplied. Jane's eyes widened even more.

"Yes… they just don't understand. I d...don't know how you know... all this, pureblood and all… I mean, you're a _Black _! I've been in Hogwarts long enough now to understand what that stands for. Pureblood. Power. Wealth. Prestige… I just…" Jane rambled on.

"Jane, it's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me. All you need to know is that I will be here when you need me, alright?"

"Thank you, Turais. You're awesome, you know that right?" Jane said shyly.

"I've heard," Turais teased. Jane crackled a smile at that and smacked him on the arm.

* * *

_February 17, 1970 (Tuesday)_

Turais has been receiving and unusual amount of side-glances and not-so-subtle finger-pointing in the hallways recently, although he could not figure what caused this until today when Jonty ambushed Turais and Alex on their way back to the common room.

"Turais, spill!" Jonty said as he head-locked Turais from behind.

"Spill what?" asked Turais as he easily tackled Jonty onto the floor.

"I'm wounded, Turais, in body and in soul. You..." Jonty said as he jabbed his finger at Turais with his back on the floor. "... and Jane. How come you have neglected to mention this juicy piece of gossip during our chinwags?"

"What are you talking about?" Turais stared down at the boy with confusion. "There's nothing going on between us."

Jonty heaved himself upright and moved up in Turais' face as he examined his expression closely. Their noses were almost touching.

"Are you being truthful?" Jonty demanded. Turais stared righteously back at the other boy.

"Yes."

Jonty scrunched his nose and finally backed off. "Fine, I reckon you're not lying, Turais," Jonty announced as he turned around and darted away, clearly in a rush to spread his new-found information. "Remember... I call bagsy on all your gossips."

"What was he harping on about?" Turais asked Alex.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "But you are spending a lot more time with Jane recently. Maybe that's what he was talking about?"

Turais spluttered. "Honestly, do people have nothing to do but spread false rumours about me?"

"Well, you are sort of a big deal if you haven't noticed, Turais," Alex said. "Everyone is whispering about how you are defying all expectations of what a Black heir should be -" Turais gave Alex an imploring look, " - in a good way, of course."

Turais hummed at the words. "That's good to know. I'm glad they think differently of me now."

"The rest of the school might. Especially if they can even fathom the possibility that a Black heir would be romantically involved with a Muggle-born Gryffindor. But I doubt Malfoy and his lot fancy this change," Alex cautioned. "Most of the Club, for that matter, doesn't seem to like how you are disrupting the status quo."

"That's old news, Alex. They've been mad at me ever since I arrived at Hogwarts. Any powerful heir that is a force to be reckoned with is a threat to them. If I am a friend, they will seek to control me. If I am a foe, they will seek to hinder me," Turais said. "The only way for me to steer clear of the conflict with a family name such as mine is to hide away in the shadows. Do you envision me choosing such a path?"

"No," Alex admitted. "No, I don't. You shine more brightly than the rest of us combined, Turais. I doubt any shadow dare attempt to conceal your brilliance."

"You wax poetic, my friend," Turais laughed.

Alex cocked his head and took his words as a challenge. After a short moment, he started to recite with a hint of aloofness.

"Shall I place thee in the starlit even,

Where twine lights gild'st the ink-complexion'd skies?

The birds shall sing and think it were not night,

The envious moon shall hide, for thou art more bright," Alex finished a flourishing bow as Turais gave him a heartfelt ovation.

"Is it from anyone I would know?" Turais laughed. It was very... Shakespearean.

"No, I don't believe so," Alex grinned. "This is my very own creation... with some heavy influence from a certain individual."

"Still, very impressive."

"I do have hidden depths," said Alex with a smirk.

"Well, don't waste that talent on me," Turais smiled. "Go woo someone else with your silver tongue."

Alex made a blenched face with a dramatic shudder. "Eww... why would I do that? Girls have the lurgy."

"No, they don't," Turais snickered. Oh... innocent child.

"Yes, they do, Turais," Alex said hotly.

"Hey, I actually caught the lurgy this winter," Turais said as he deliberately distanced himself from the boy. "So why are you still around me?"

"Turais!" Alex shouted as he closed the gap just for Turais to move away once again. Frustrated, Alex exclaimed, "Can you stop pointing out the fallacies in my faulty arguments?! Ignorance is bliss, my friend."

"So you admit that girls don't have your _fictitious_ 'lurgy'," Turais said.

"Yes, they do. End of discussion," Alex said in a huff.

* * *

_February 19, 1970 (Thursday)_

"Cousin Turais," Andromeda called out as Turais was making his way to the library for his weekly study session.

"Cousin Andromeda. How may I help you?" Turais asked as Andromeda strolled up towards him.

"I have caught whispers that you are in relationship with a Gryffindor Muggleborn of the name Jane Stahl," she asked, "Is that true?"

Turais sighed as he rubbed his temples. "That's completely unfounded. I'm just good friends with her, nothing more and nothing less."

Andromeda arched her bow, looking unconvinced.

"Look, Andromeda. I can't worry about every rumour that I am involved in. I would not see the end of day otherwise. And I would not deign them with a response either, especially when it is more a nuisance rather than a substantial threat. It will run its course and fade away."

"Turais, the mere fact that _I_ of all people heard about this suggests that the entire school thinks otherwise," Andromeda explained. "And this _scandal_ is not going to do you any favours in the Group."

"Andromeda, please believe that I can handle myself accordingly -"

"Not according Stretton and Volant," Andromeda said sharply. "You know they are very close with Malfoy, and they have been letting it slip that you have trouble controlling your own magic."

Turais groaned internally. Of course Malfoy would work to undermine him.

"I see that you are not denying it."

"Nor am I confirming the news either, Andromeda -" Turais continued before Andromeda could protest. " - and it is not because I distrust you. But because it is best to allow it to remain a baseless rumour for now."

"That was not what I was about to say, Turais," Andromeda said. "But... I'm glad to know I have your trust. I meant to say that Yaxley is a strong duelist according to Bella in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I would not underestimate his skills."

"Noted," Turais said. "And thank you for your concern."

"And most importantly, remember they won't be playing fair," Andromeda said, "Tell your friend to be careful."

They shared a brief exchange of smiles before heading off their separate ways.

_February 20, 1970 (Friday)_

"Explain yourself, Turais," Yaxley demanded. "Explain this shameful piece of news that has been circulating around the school."

"It's none of your concern, Corban," replied Turais.

"You do you deny it then?" Yaxley asked.

"I will not confirm nor de-"

"I will not engage in your quirky word plays. _Yes or no? _"

"What if I am?" Turais shot back. Yaxley was stunned momentarily.

"Lucius," Yaxley addressed Malfoy with barely-contained restraint. "Look at what you have brought into this sacred chamber -"

Turais turned towards Malfoy and found Malfoy boring his gaze deeply into Turais' eyes as the rest of the room fell away. Turais focused on his defenses as the strands of Legilimency caressed the surface of his mind. Turais held his gaze and allowed Malfoy to continue sensing out his mind as Malfoy strengthened his attack. However, it was a fruitless exercise as Turais' shields were too strong to penetrate. After a few moments, Turais forcefully expelled Malfoy from his mind.

Malfoy's body jerked backwards violently and toppled over, sprawling onto the carpeted floor. Everyone around the table stood up in surprise.

"Lucius, what happened to you?" Turais cried in false earnestness as he walked over and offered to pull him up.

Malfoy, completely flustered in his less-than-perfect appearance, slapped Turais' hand away as he heaved himself up and tugged on his robes with a huff.

"C...Corban," Lucius announced once he settled back into his chair. He glanced at Turais very briefly before clearing his throat once more. Turais recognized the look as one of worry and concern. "I have made a promise to not interfere with Turais' private matters. Do you wish for me to break my promise?"

Yaxley glared at Turais with burning hatred and growled in frustration, "Fine, Lucius! I will not place you in that terrible predicament. But something has to be done -"

"And it will have be without my support or involvement," Malfoy clarified as Yaxley clenched his fists ever tighter.

* * *

_February 23, 1970 (Wednesday)_

The animated Slytherin table fell into a hushed silence as a lone Gryffindor made her way down the aisle. Jane paused with Turais was sitting, surrounded by two dozen students, as they eyed her with uninhibited interest.

"Turais," Jane said with a quivering voice. Her eyes were brimming with tears that threaten to fall. "I... I -"

"Oh right. Jane, I forgot to return your textbook," Turais lied smoothly as he saw the girl was seconds away from a breakdown. "Do you mind walking me to the Potions classroom?"

Jane gave a quick nod as Turais placed down his fork and walked with her out of the Great Hall. He could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at their departing figures. This would only serve to fuel the rumours but Jane's well-being was more important.

Once they were out of sight and into the hallway lined with snake portraits.

_ 'Hmmm… I've never been here before. Why would anyone what to put up so many snake paintings?'_

Before he could question any further, Jane stepped close to Turais hugged him tightly. Then, he could feel Jane shaking as she sobbed openly.

"What happened, Jane? Did... did something -"

"N...no," Jane hiccuped and said wetly, "It's just... my parents have not been returning my mail. It has been two days since Dave's surgery but they haven't said anything... I'm so worried. I have nightmares of him... of him..."

Jane pulled back slightly and looked at Turais. "He's not d... de... dead, is he? My parents are not hiding this from me like they did in November, right? They can't. But what if they can't reach me, they're Muggles -"

"Jane. Jane..." Turais stilled Jane's body as he spoke in the most soothing voice he could muster. "Jane, Professor McGonagall would have already notified you if something this big has happened. Your brother is not dead."

"But... but why aren't they replying my mail?!" Jane shouted.

"Maybe... maybe..." Turais racked his mind for everything reassuring to say. "It is not an easy surgery, there could be many types of complications. I'm sure they just wanted to be certain that his condition is stabilized before telling you he has completely recovered. Also, it will take the owls at least a day or two to deliver the mail. I know it is difficult, but you will just have to sit tight and wait a little longer."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sure you will get the mail soon enough," Turais said softly.

"I'm...m sorry to have whisked you away from your friends and your dinner," said Jane. "You can head back, I'm fine now."

"I'm alright. I think I have gained a little weight anyway," Turais said as the corner of Jane's mouth quirked up.

Jane smiled. "Thank you, Turais. I don't know what else to say - but thank you."

* * *

_February 26, 1970 (Thursday)_

"Turais!" The owls have just finished delivering their posts during breakfast when Turais heard Jane scream across the Great Hall. All eyes turned to Jane as she flushed in embarrassment but with a large grin on her face, and then she motioned Turais to leave the Great Hall with her.

"What's up with her?" Alex asked as Turais stood. "She was all mopey the last few weeks up until yesterday and now she is all happy."

"Girls," Jonty said simply as he shook his head.

"Hey, don't be mean," Turais hissed at them before quickly leaving the hall. When he caught up with her in the second-floor Snake Portraits Gallery, Jane leaped into him and delivering a bone-crushing hug.

"Is it good news? Is it about Dave?" Turais asked.

"Yes! My mother wrote that Dave's surgery went really well and that they managed to clear all of the tumour tissue. He has been eating a lot and was very eager to get out of bed. I'm so excited!" Jane shouted with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you!" Turais laughed as his heart soared at the good news.

"Thank you for listening to me rant for all these time," Jane said, her body vibrating with joy and happiness.

Turais was very glad that he was there for Jane, and even more so for the good news. But he secretly worried that the good times would not last. Relapses and secondary cancer, such as leukemia, were common for current therapies; and in the 1970s, once this happened, it was basically a death sentence. However, he allowed himself to be happy for every victory counts.

"The Heir of Black continues to defile his family's illustrious legacy and has now sunk even lower."

Jane's body froze as Turais released the hug and turned around to find a familiar face. Yaxley stood a couple meters away from them, arms crossed and his wand in his hand, with a dark, thunderous scowl in the otherwise, empty hallway.

"Yaxley, what are you doing out here?" Turais asked sharply.

"To see your fall from grace apparently, Turais. A Black heir that responds to a _mudblood's _beck and call like a _slobbering crup _-"

"Watch your mouth -" Jane shouted furiously.

"_ Mudblood _, you have no right to address me with your _filthy, mud-splattering, disgusting - _"

"Yaxley. Let's retire to a more -"

"No, I rather quite like it here, actually. The downfall of an ancient House deserves a pathetic, whimpering end…" Yaxley glanced around at the paintings where the snakes all uncoiled and looked at the trio with interest. "... and in front of his House's symbol that he has turned his back on. But first, _it _needs to disappear." Yaxley glanced around the intersecting hallways. Content that no one was approaching, he pointed his wand at Jane.

"Yaxley, do not point your wand at her." Turais pulled out his own wand defensively and stepped in front of Jane, shielding her from a potential attack.

"Black, step aside."

"No, Yaxley. This is my final warning, do not attack."

"You will defend a _mudblood _and fight against another _pureblood _?" Yaxley spat scathingly, he gripped his wand so tightly that thrummed with pent-up tension and fury. The snakes made a chorus of hisses that filled the oppressive silence.

_ "A S... lytherin defending a Gryffindor?"_

_ "How interes...ting…"_

A flurry of footsteps echoed and Yaxley instinctively hid his wand away while Turais kept his out. A few moments later, a trio of Hufflepuffs ran past their hallway, chatting animatedly. Once their voices disappeared in the distance, Yaxley turned back towards the two first-years.

Turais quickly trained his wand at Yaxley, who eyed the wand carefully as his wand was now hidden. After a brief moment of consideration, Yaxley spoke.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Black."

Yaxley turned around and walked away, leaving Jane and Turais standing alone in the hallway. Turais turned to his companion, who looked shaken by the experience.

"Jane, do not wander in the hallways alone. Stay with Alice or someone at all times. Do you understand?" Turias said urgently.

Jane remained silent as she continued to stare at the spot where Yaxley was, but she nodded.

* * *

_February 27, 1970 (Friday)_

Turais did not see Yaxley again until he stepped into the side chamber by the Slytherin common room the next day. Although he arrived one minute before the scheduled meeting time (because who would want to spend more time than necessary in these meetings), Yaxley was the only person in the room. Usually, most of the members would have been present by this time.

"Yaxley," Turais said as he reached for his usual seat nearest the door and beside Yaxley's. Suddenly, a low musical tune sounded from the pocket of his robe. Turais paused and patted at where the muffled sound originated and felt his wand.

Straightening his back once more, he asked casually. "I wonder where the rest of the group are? Should I go check?"

The door swung closed and sealed magically as Yaxley stood up from his seat with his wand clutched in his hand, a mere meter separating them. Turais cast a non-verbal, wand-less Unlocking Charm at the door and the door remained tightly shut. Clearly, the Charm would only be cancelled if either Yaxley willingly lifted it or if Yaxley was knocked unconscious and was unable to maintain the Charm.

_ 'Guess there is only one way out - through Yaxley.' _

Yaxley's blue eyes narrowed maliciously as his smirk grew crueler. "_ Black _, I have submitted a request to the other members an hour ago to allow us privacy to discuss... _matters. _"

Maintaining an unperturbed expression, Turais took a few steps backwards and around the table as he steadied his breath. Then, he spoke in a surprisingly steady voice. "What _matters _do you refer to, Yaxley?"

"Don't play dumb, Black. I am sure you did not forget what I said yesterday," Yaxley said.

"Ah that, of course. Quite the proclamation. I suppose I am under an unlucky star today, per the daily horoscope predictions in the _Daily Prophet _," Turais drawled as his heart was pounding violently inside his rib-cage. A seventeen-year-old Yaxley was a highly dangerous opponent, officially a Death Eater or not. "What do you want?"

"I would like to teach you a lesson that your useless father clearly neglected to teach at home," Yaxley leered. "_ Crucio! _"

* * *

Oh no! What is about to happen? Will Turais be okay?!

Also, as I have alluded before. It's the year of the Quidditch World Cup! You can help write the story by determining the winner of the 1970 Quidditch World Cup Final (because there is no canonical winner for this edition of the World Cup)! Follow the Muggle link to Trelawney's Pamphlet ad help determine the future!

Link: "forms . gle / H8zPdWhrSEcFv33j6" without all the spaces.

Predictions will close upon the posting of Chapter 19.

Next chapter is Chapter 18: Discovered Check. Until then, happy crystal-ball gazing 👀!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-09


	18. Discovered Check

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews.

* * *

Hey everybody,

Without much ado, here we go!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-15

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**DISCOVERED CHECK**

* * *

February 12, 1970 (Thursday)

_ASSAULT CASE TURNS MURDEROUS_

by C. Broomwright, Legal Observer

_Death of Hesperia Shacklebolt Marks Dramatic Turn of Event_

_Guildford Case Likely to be Referred to Grand Jury Court_

_Days before the expiry of the "Year and a day" rule, Hesperia Shacklebolt, the victim of the highly-publicized burglary and assault case (or more commonly known as the Guilford Case) died from health complications. Her death marks a dramatic turning point to the continuing legal power struggle between the plaintiff and the defendant, Emery Rosier._

_The "Year and a day" rule dictates that one could not be legally attributed to acts or omissions that occurred more than a year and a day before the death, which means that if the late Miss Shacklebolt died just a few days later, Rosier cannot be charged with her murder (see Common Law procedures on page 7). However, since her death occurred prior to that limit, it is highly likely that the Aurors Office will amend its charges due to the recent development._

_Lord Abraxas Malfoy, the Chief of the High Court where this case is being decided, has granted a stay on the case for an unprecedented period of nearly one year. However, the case is anticipated to be now referred to the higher court - The Grand Jury Court - under the helm of Lord Arcturus Black where an Azkaban sentence is assured..._

* * *

_Trelawney's Quidditch World Cup Top Picks:_

_England is currently favoured over the defending champions, Australia, by a razor-thin margin of 52-48._

_Canada, the host nation with a relatively short history of playing at the international level, maintains a healthy lead over their South American rival, Brazil, by a 60-40 margin. _

_Liechtenstein, the smallest nation in population to ever qualify for the Finals, is favoured to advance to the semi-finals over Malawi, the sole African team that qualified in this edition of the World Cup, by a margin of 58-42._

_Flanders, one of the world's oldest national Quidditch team, seems to be destined for a loss against the dark horse of the tournament, the new rising-star team of Syria. The Syrians are favoured by 56% of the population._

_(See pamphlet for more information)_

_*All predictions expressed by the columnist is based solely on her current opinion and do not reflect the opinions of the Daily Prophet or their affiliates. Reader's discretion is advised. For gambling Help-Firecall, please address..._

* * *

_February 27, 1970 (Friday)_

Turais immediately dove for the ground as the curse streaked at where he just stood. Remaining crouched, Turais hid behind the mahogany table and chairs out of Yaxley's view as his heart pounded as though it was about to jump out of his ribcage. Taking in a ragged breath, he shouted out with his initial bravo. "Yaxley, that was unwise of you to attack me. Now you will suffer the consequences."

Yaxley's cold laughter echoed in the chamber as Turais silently crawled further around the table and maneuvered into position for a surprise attack. "Nott is a bumbling fool who cannot distinguish one end of the wand from the other. Same as Mulciber and Tremblay. Like attracts like, I suppose. He only got in because of his father's money. But I am sure _I _can hold my own against a _first-year. _"

"You're going to be in great trouble if someone finds a Cruciatus used from your wand," Turais gritted out as he manoeuvered into position.

"Now don't you worry, Black. A few rounds of practice on my Transfiguration spells will cover my tracks nicely."

"Dumbledore will notice the use of Dark magic," Turais lied.

Yaxley chuckled. "How naïve. There's more 'Dark' magic laced within these walls than all of Britain combined, magic that were considered normal until the pathetic Ministry made up their arbitrary rules. Dumbledore will never be able to tell. Honestly, harming you here is _so _easy."

"Well, I'm afraid I will have to upset you," Turais heaved as he pounced out of his hiding spot. He was about to cast a spell at Yaxley when he realized that he was nowhere to be found.

_ 'Disillusionment Charm.'_

His mind barely reached that conclusion before his body reacted and threw himself onto the floor as another Cruciatus gazed past him and burned through his robes, just missing his shoulder by a fraction of an inch. Turais quickly scrambled away from the where the curse originated. He should have seen that trick coming. That was Yaxley's signature move back when he tried to capture adult Yaxley during the Auror campaign to round up all the remaining Death Eaters a lifetime ago.

_ "Avis multum _! _Oppugno _!" Turais screamed as he pointed randomly behind him and a large flock of birds zoomed around the room.

_ "Repello _!" Yaxley's voice shouted from his left. Turais immediately dove in the opposite direction as all the birds flew over his position and smashed into the wall, disappearing into a cloud of yellow feathers.

"_Crucio _!" Another Cruciatus flew by harmlessly as Turais was safely out of range. they circled back to their original position once again.

Yaxley remained silent and Turais was unable to pinpoint his location. Quickly, he peeked around the room from his hiding spot to look for anything useful. He needed to even the playing field.

Books. _"Depulso _!_" _Books flew out of the cupboard randomly.

Vase. _"Bombardo _!_" _Shards of pottery scattered everywhere.

_ 'Wine glasses!'_

Turais immediately laid flat on his stomach and pointed his wand at the wine glass holder where dozens of glasses hung under a wooden, overhead cabinet at the far left corner of the room.

"_Colovaria rufus _! _Finestra _! _Circumdo _!"

In Turais's rapid-fire spells, the crystal clear wine glasses turned an opaque, blood red colour and then vaporized silently into a dense cloud of fine, red particles. As it floated down gently, he directed the wave of particles with a large swirling wand motion as it enveloped the room in an artificial swirling, red dust storm. Over the sound of swirling wind and scattering sand, he heard Yaxley groan out.

"_Repello _! _Evanesco _!"

However, there were too many particles in the room to repel or vanish effectively. Eyeing the opportunity, Turais cast a Shield Charm around him and yelled.

"_Protego _! _Homenum_ _Aggrappa _!"

The wind suddenly died as the red dust condensed and agglomerated towards the closest human. While the dust that rushed towards Turais disintegrated upon contact with the blue shield, it clung perfectly onto Yaxley. A red human-shaped figure, which stood out brilliantly from its brown and green surroundings, appeared just steps to his right and Turais jabbed his wand towards it as the figure's hands were still scrubbing on his face and across his eyes frantically.

_ "Stupefy _!"

The red spell rushed towards his opponent and hit him squarely on his chest. Yaxley crumpled onto the ground under the powerful Spell. As his knees touched the floor, Turais heard the door behind him unlock. Turais released a shuddering breath.

The terrible ordeal was over.

Quickly confiscating Yaxley's wand, Turais cast an Incarcerous and Sleeping Hex on the unconscious body. Finally, as a bit of ultimate irony, he cast a Disillusionment Spell over his body to hide the body before opening the door.

The common room was occupied by a dozen students scattered around the room like a normal Friday evening. As usual, their gaze were drawn towards the meeting room door whenever their meetings ended, trying to glean some information about what just happened in the secretive room.

Turais walked out of the room looking battle-worn and wind-swept, and most importantly, _furious _. Keeping his voice steady from the highs of the battle and the bubbling fury. He announced calmly to the room.

"Where is Lucius?"

None of the Slytherins spoke until his yearmate, Ingrid Summerbee, spoke up with a shaky voice. "In his room, Turais," she squealed out.

Nodding at her, he climbed the stairs towards Malfoy's room. When he reached his room, he cast a Blasting Charm on the silver door handle, which exploded and left a splintered hole where the handle once was. Turais kicked the door open and walked in on Malfoy and Narcissa, who were sitting side-by-side on the couch.

"Narcissa, I have something to discuss with Lucius, please leave us," Turais spoke.

"What is the meaning of -" Malfoy started, confusion clear in his eyes. Narcissa was just staring at Turais, wide-eyed in alarm.

Turais walked forward and trained his wand at Malfoy before speaking to Narcissa again. "_Now. _"

Narcissa gaped and looked at Malfoy, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. Narcissa grimaced and turned to glare at Turais warningly before leaving the room and closing the broken door behind her.

Turais quickly cast the normal Silencing charms on the door before turning to Malfoy once again and revealing Yaxley's wand.

"The _matters _have been thoroughly discussed… and they were settled in _my favour _. Let's now talk about the repercussions," Turais raged beneath his calm facade and gestured the couch where Malfoy stood. "Shall we?"

Taking his cue, Malfoy sat down in his seat once more, clearly tense about the aggressive demeanour of the younger boy.

"Multiple Cruciatuses were issued from this wand here tonight." Turais referred to Yaxley's wand. Malfoy's eyes widened even more at those words.

"What… Corban… cast the Cruciatus Curse on you?" Malfoy stuttered uncharacteristically.

_ 'Hmm… interesting. Malfoy seems to really have no idea what happened.'_

"Lucius, I will report tonight's incident. However, I could be persuaded to omit certain _facts _regarding certain absent members of this little group," Turais said as he stepped forward and loomed over Malfoy menacingly.

"I had _nothing _to do with Corban's behaviour -" Malfoy spoke angrily before Turais interrupted.

"Do you think I would be standing here if I would believe what you said?" Turais pushed.

"I don't care if you believe it or not, Turais. It's the truth! Corban asked for a private session to speak with you in the meeting room and I granted the permission," Malfoy snapped vehemently.

Turais observed Malfoy's demeanour. His eyes flickered with anxiety and his usually well-constructed mask was crumbling. Malfoy was genuinely nervous about the fallout of the incident and how it would implicate himself. Sensing his vulnerability, Turais needled him further.

"Lucius, we both have the same goals. You wish to be the perfect, model student and so do I. I don't believe for a second that what Yaxley did tonight was what you wanted. Why don't we strike a deal?"

"What do I get in return?" Malfoy asked sharply as his expression loosening, although Turais could see his mind already considering his words.

Turais smirked at the famed Slytherin shrewdness. "Your name will not be mentioned in tonight's events, leaving your involvement off the unblemished record you proudly hold. In return, I wish for you to recommend a person of my choice to the Group in the vacancy that Yaxley will soon provide."

"A recommendation?" Lucius asked. "You do understand that you will still need a majority, or two more people, to induct said person to the Group."

"Let me worry about that, Lucius. Do I have your word?"

"Very well," Malfoy said curtly. Turais knew Malfoy would grant him that simple request to keep his name from being dragged through the mud by Turais' slip of the tongue.

"Good. This is quite a good deal for you, Lucius. We both know that you do not enjoy their recent pushes for more extreme measures. I'm sure you understand the implications my selection will have with your rule," Turais said.

Despite being a bigoted and prejudiced pureblood, Malfoy valued his self-preservation above all, as his family is famed for. Therefore, he would always actively avoid unnecessary confrontations, which was not a sentiment shared by the current Group. His neutral stance on the Nott-Black feud and also Turais' "unsavoury" behaviour have been constantly challenged by the other members. Malfoy could not have been happy with the calls for bloodlust and violence amongst his court. With the replacement of Yaxley with a friend of Turais, a known moderate, Lucius would have more support in the Group to remain passive and further secure his position.

"I'm aware, unfortunately," Malfoy said as if that admission left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I will head off to Professor Slughorn now and I suggest you recover from your shock and have the common room under control when I return, Lucius," Turais cancelled the spells as he exited the room.

When Turais emerged from the bottom of the stairs, the intense whispering in the common room ceased abruptly. He saw Narcissa sitting tensely on the couch, staring into the flickering flames in the fireplace. She snapped her head towards Turais at the sudden silence and stood up, sending him a questioning glare. He glanced back impassively as he walked past her and out of the common room. Before the door closed behind him completely, he heard the discussion flared up once more until he was met with utter silence in the empty hallway.

He made his way to Professor Slughorn's office and took a moment to school his expression into one of distraught and fear. Then, he frantically banged on the door. Professor Slughorn opened the door to a tearful and trembling first-year.

"Professor Slughorn! _He _… attacked me, I was in the side chamber, and he cast a Cruciatus at me and -" Turais gasped, hoping he was putting up enough of a convincing act.

"What! A Cruciatus?" Professor Slughorn asked sharply. He took in the first-year's torn and tattered robes.

"Yes, Professor! He said '_Crucio _'... and multiple times… I know what I heard… I'm so scared… I don't know what to do…"

His panicked expression clearly convinced as Professor Slughorn immediately softened. "Of course, Turais, you did the right thing to come to me. Now, come in and I will need to contact the Headmaster and the Aurors right now."

Turais entered the room as Professor Slughorn quickly jogged towards the fireplace to make a firecall to Professor Dumbledore.

A minute later, Professor Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace and was quickly followed by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore quickly trod towards Turais and asked softly, "Mr Black, I will need you to tell me everything that happened tonight. Every single detail."

"Headmaster, but _he's _still in the common room… he can wake up anytime now… he will attack me again… I thought he was my friend," Turais said frantically.

"Who is the _he _ you refer to, Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Corban… Corban Yaxley -" McGonagall gasped at the reveal while Dumbledore stayed impassive as ever. "- He… was waiting for me in the side chamber. When I went into the room, he spelled the door shut and my Unlocking Spell did not work. He then shot a Cruciatus at me, and I had to duck and hide. I wanted to fight back but he had a Disillusionment Charm on himself. I couldn't see him, I was so scared. The curses kept flying at me but I didn't know where he was. I kept scrambling away, trying to throw anything in the room at him. I managed to distract him with some dust and Stunned him. Then I didn't know what to do and I ran to Lucius' room and asked him what to do, he told me to go to Professor Slughorn..."

"Albus," McGonagall gasped with an incredulous expression, "We must apprehend Mr Yaxley at once -"

Dumbledore rose his hand and motioned to interrupt her. He stared at Turais and asked sternly, "Mr Black. This is a grave accusation. Are you certain -"

"Headmaster, I know what I heard! I'm not _lying _, I don't know if you don't believe because I'm a Slytherin or because I'm a Black, but I swear on my magic. I have his wand here too! Perform a _'Priori Incantatem' _if you must," Turais screamed out in sincere frustration and showed him Yaxley's wand.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with a glint of annoyance before considering Yaxley's wand. After considering Turais' words for a moment, he performed the Reverse Spell on Yaxley's wand as Slughorn and McGonagall watched with intense interest. Wisps of smoke - the echoes of past spells - floated above the wand. First came the pale blue glow of the Vanishing Spell. Then, another wisp of blue appeared, representing the Repelling Charm. Suddenly, a cloud burst out, paling the previous two spells, and lit up everyone's shocked expressions in electrifying green - the Cruciatus Curse. Then, another barely registerable blue appeared followed by two green clouds intertwined with a grey streak of the Disillusionment Spell.

"Minerva, send for the Aurors _now _! Horace, we must go to the Slytherin common room," Dumbledore said hastily. They ran back to the Slytherin common room and as they emerged from the tunnel, Turais saw Malfoy standing authoritatively in the middle of the room without a hint of nerves. All the students in the common room was silent, but their faces were lit with anticipation. Turais caught the worried looks from his friends amongst the crowd.

"Professor Slughorn, Mr Yaxley remains incapacitated and contained in the side chamber. There are no other escape routes," Malfoy announced as the trio approached.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said to Malfoy before addressing the entire common room. "All students shall return to their dormitories immediately and stay there until further notice. Prefects, please direct the students and return to your dormitories afterwards as well."

As the last of the students retreated to their rooms, McGonagall arrived with a team of five Aurors at the scene. Turais gasped as he saw a very young, barely twenty, Alastor Moody in the back. Both his eyes were still intact and he did not have a limp.

"Senior Auror Sayre at your service, Headmaster. We have been briefed by McGonagall along the way. Where is the assailant and the victim?" A middle-aged Auror who stood in front of the others spoke.

"Thank you, Auror Sayre. This is Mr Black, a first-year student who got attacked. The assailant is Mr Yaxley, a sixth-year. He is currently locked and presumably incapacitated in the side chamber there," Professor Dumbledore gestured the side chamber by the fireplace.

Sayre nodded as he turned to Turais. "The victim is uninjured?"

"Yes, but he has yet to have a medical examination."

"Very well, we will now apprehend the assailant. As he is of legal age, we will transport him to the Ministry holding cells. His parents will be notified and a court trial will be scheduled."

"Of course."

"Please stand back, Auror Moody will guide you away." Sayre nodded at his team as they moved cautiously towards the door. Auror Moody guided Turais and the professors out of the common room. Before he disappeared into the tunnel, he saw the Aurors cast protective spells around the immediate radius of the door to contain any potential fight away from the rest of the dormitory.

After five minutes, a completely red but incapacitated Yaxley appeared from the common room into the hallway with the company of Professor Dumbledore and the four Aurors.

"We have arrested Mr Yaxley on the charge of aggravated assault on a minor and multiple illegal uses of the Cruciatus Curse. His wand has been confiscated as evidence. Priori Incantatem has confirmed the usage of the Cruciatus with the wand. Aurors Findley and Peters will remain in the Slytherin common room to collect evidence from the chamber. Auror Moody will obtain an official statement from Mr Black and perform a Priori Incantatem on his wand for record. This will occur after he has completed his medical examination," Sayre declared before turning to address Turais with an approving tip of his head. "Mr Black has been through quite the ordeal tonight, and relatively unscathed. I look forward to your development."

With a final exchange of information with the Headmaster, they headed off as Turais was led by Professor Slughorn to the Hospital Wing. The school nurse, Madame Roland, quickly received him. After being told what has happened, her eyes widened in shock but immediately returned to a state of professionalism to perform one diagnostic charm after another on the student until she was satisfied.

Right when the examination was completed, the Hospital Wing door banged open as Turais saw his father argue with Auror Moody.

" - my son is hurt, I -"

" - in medical examination -"

"Father!" Orion's eyes zoomed onto Turais and shoved the Auror sideways. He relented and stepped aside.

"Turais!" Orion shouted as he ran towards him. Large hands patted around his body as he took in the battered and torn robes covered blotches of red dust.

"I'm perfectly fine, father," Turais said with a small smile as he placed a reassuring hand on his father's wrist. He took in Orion's wind-swept hair and the nightshirt that was peeking out from beneath his fur cloak. It was the first time Orion's appearance has been anything less than impeccable in public and he was relishing in the more humane version of him outside the safety bubble that was 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Mr Black," The two Blacks were startled by Madame Roland's voice as they temporarily forgot they were with company. "I have just finished conducting a full medical examination of your son and he is completely healthy and uninjured."

Orion's iron grip dug into Turais' shoulder as he winced. Eyeing his son's discomfort, Orion exclaimed frantically, "Are you hurt?" He turned to the school nurse and spoke harshly and with an accusatory tone, "You said he was completely fine! I'm calling in Healers Quill and Proudmore -"

"Father," Turais pulled on his father's wrist to catch his attention. "You're just gripping my shoulders too firmly."

Orion let go as though he was scalded by fire.

"I'm sorry, Turais. Are you _feeling _alright though? Anything feeling unnatural? Magical backlash? Phantom pain? Why are you laughing, Turais? Madame, does he have mental damage?! What are your qualifications? -"

Turais couldn't help but laugh at his father's protective rambles. Or maybe he was finally reacting to the highly stressful situation after his high on adrenalin.

"Stop talking, father. You heard Madame Roland. I'm fine. You are worrying too much!"

"Turais, you were just shot at with a Cruciatus Curse not only once, but _three _times! I get to worry!" Orion seethed.

Turais immediately sobered up immediately and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, it's just... what just happened was so… absurd and… unbelievable..."

Orion softened once more. "Of course, Turais, I was just so worried about you that I forgot you were the one who just went through all that personally. I'm sorry I snapped -"

Turais reached forward and hugged his father tightly, leaning into his large warm body and the rhythmic beating in his chest.

"Turais!" The son looked at the door and his brothers were running forward from Professor Slughorn's side towards him at full speed.

"Siri! Reggie!" He shouted as they tackled him onto the hospital bed.

"Don't do that _ever again _!" Sirius shouted. "You scared father and us to death!"

"I'm okay, Siri. I promise. Look, the nurse just told me I am in tip-top condition. Okay?"

"Fine," Sirius mumbled as Regulus nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're okay, Turais," Regulus spoke quietly. Turais ruffled his hair and said, "Thank you, Reggie."

"Excuse my interruption, Mr Black," Moody addressed his father and said gruffly. "But I need to record his statement. You can stay but his brothers should leave the room."

At his words, Turais looked at his brothers who laid on top of him. "Hey, Siri, Reggie. Do you want to go with Professor Slughorn over there and see a bit of Hogwarts while father and I talk to the Auror?" Turais asked. After eyeing their hesitation, he spoke again. "Do you know the Great Hall has an enchanted ceiling that shows the night sky and also thousands of floating candles? You should go check it out instead of staying here bored. I'll see you back here in a very short while."

Sirius and Regulus perked up at those words and disentangle themselves from Turais.

"See you soon then," Sirius said. Regulus waved goodbye too. They followed Professor Slughorn, who was waiting by the doors, and he closed the doors shut. Turais turned back to the Auror and realized that Madame Roland has disappeared into her office already, leaving the trio in a suspended silence.

"Okay, I'm ready," Turais said to Moody, who nodded and sat down in a nearby chair.

Turais recounted the events once again as the Auror's Self-Writing Quill wrote on his notepad beside him. His wand was also recording an audio version of his speech. Orion's grip on Turais' hand tightened more and more as he progressed through the duel. Moody, on the other hand, grew more and more impressed, which apexed when Turais mentioned his storm made of wine glass dust to overcome the Disillusionment Charm.

"I'll just need a record of your wand history, Mr Black," he said when Turais finished his story. Turais pulled out his wand and he performed a '_Priori Incantatem' _and shuffled through the spells cast that night while duplicating it onto his own wand.

"A pretty darn good fight out of a tight spot, young Mr Black. Most people just blank and freeze on the spot. Not a bad mind either. You should consider becoming an Auror when you graduate," the Auror grunted out when he handed Turais' wand back as Turais gaped his mouth in shock, unable to respond. Turais was taken aback by the lack of malice he displayed against him as a Black.

_ 'But… did Alastor Moody just give me a compliment?'_

Meanwhile, Orion's face paled at the mention of his son becoming an Auror and thrust in the face of constant danger.

* * *

_February 28, 1970 (Saturday)_

The Black family was allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the night and Professor Dumbledore has provided them with a guest suite near the kitchens. After a tumultuous night, Turais was glad he was able to stay close with his family and decided that he would stay with them for the night.

At some point, Turais must have fallen asleep because the next thing knew he opened his eyes to an Orion that was already dressed while he was lying on a large bed in between two boys that has wrapped and contorted their limbs around and over him.

"Mornin', father," Turais yawned. "What time are you leaving home at?"

"The Headmaster said we are welcomed to stay for lunch. But he wishes to speak with you. He originally asked to do so yesterday but I insisted that you needed rest."

Turais was apprehensive about meeting with Dumbledore as he has meticulously managed to stay out of his way for the entire school term.

"Can you stay with me, father? I don't feel comfortable being with him alone," Turais requested.

"Of course, Turais. If you feel uncomfortable, I can decline him as well," Orion frowned.

"No, father. Dumbledore will just corner me when you are gone. I best resolve this while you are still around," Turais insisted, remembering his conversation with Dumbledore a few months ago.

"Very well, he told me you can meet him when you wake up. Sirius and Regulus will be taken care of by the house elves."

"I can go now, but you will have to rescue me from the Devil's Snares I call brothers," Turais gestured his physical restraints.

Orion chuckled.

* * *

"Come in."

Turais and Orion walked into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was spilling over stacks of documents as he looked up through his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Mr Black," Dumbledore said cheerily while Orion tensed at the address. The Headmaster stood up and walked around his table to greet them. "I have not been expecting you."

"Neither did I," Orion said cooly as he shook Dumbledore's hand. "Yet here we are."

Dumbledore smiled and did not comment. He then guided them up to the two chairs in front of his desk and sat down across from them. Dumbledore turned to look at Turais for a moment. Turais met his eyes and felt such a strong intensity that Turais thought he was using Legilimency before realizing that he would not risk that in front of his father. Turais shifted uncomfortably in his chair under the gaze until Orion spoke up and he turned his gaze back onto his father.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am curious as to why you summoned us. My son has already provided a statement to the Aurors and the case seems quite straight-forward, in my opinion," said Orion.

"Yes, Mr Black -"

"Heir Black or School Governor would suffice, Headmaster," Orion said with a flash of annoyance.

"Apologies, School Governor," Dumbledore acquiesced with a good-natured chuckle. "This old brain of mine tends to forget such... traditions -"

"Clearly," muttered Orion.

"- Back to our situation," Dumbledore continued, making no mention that he heard what Orion just said. "I was merely curious as to _why _your son was targeted."

"Headmaster, are you suggesting that they was any wrong-doing on my son's part to warrant three Cruciatus Curses directed at him?" Orion asked calmly, though Turais knew that Orion was seething at the implication.

"Of course not. You misunderstand me, Mr Black," Professor Dumbledore said placatingly. "We are certain that Mr Yaxley has deliberately planned and waited for your son to enter the room before striking. But why did he single out your son?"

"For this, you should go to the Aurors and not to my son, Mr Dumbledore. If that is all, please excuse us. My son is still recuperating from an extremely unpleasant affair." Orion stood up and Turais followed.

"Of course, my mistake. Please forgive my impatience when it comes to my students' safety. I wish that young Mr Black will make a speedy recovery," Dumbledore spoke cheerily, although Turais didn't know if it was genuine or faked.

Orion nodded tensely and placed his arm around Turais' shoulders as they walked out of the office. Once they reached the bottom of the gargoyle staircase and left the hallway, Orion spoke again.

"That prejudiced old fool was trying to pry at your private business. I would bet if this happened to one of his beloved Gryffindors, he would have been more livid than suspicious," he said bitterly. "Please be mindful of him."

"I know, father."

"I did not anticipate Yaxley to perform an Unforgivable right under Dumbledore's nose in Hogwarts. He acted so recklessly," Orion mused.

"I think he was overconfident with his ability to subdue a first-year. Nott is indeed as he described and is 'a bumbling fool who could not tell one end of his wand from the other'. He, on the other hand, is a very clever and capable duelist." Turais was still replaying the duel. His statement to the Aurors cannot fully encompass the sense of helplessness and fear he felt.

"Yet, he underestimated your abilities."

"And that was what saved me," Turais said simply as they walked in silence.

"Yaxley will pay for what he has done. Your grandfather and I will make sure of that," Orion said softly, but Turais was slightly unnerved by his deadly tone. He turned to look at his father and saw his darkened expression.

"Father," Turais said carefully. "He cannot harm me anymore. The mounting evidence is stacked against him. He won't be able to get away with this."

"No. No, he will not," Orion responded. "But Turais, you must not make any more enemies. First, Nott. Now, Yaxley. Do you understand that one of the most important attributes of the Slytherin House is subtlety, correct?"

_'I thought I was being subtle,' _Turais' mind grumbled. _'It's not like I was expecting them to be wand-ready and trigger-happy.'_

"You are doing that look, son," Orion shook him out of his light daze. "You were grumbling, weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are insinuating, father," Turais lied.

"If you can keep that charade up at all times, I would have less to worry about," Orion sighed as he shook his head. "I was not kidding when I said once you enter the political game, you will be constantly defending your position. It is ruthless… but I just did not fathom the extent. This just made me question what actually happened behind that closed door for all those years during my time in school."

Turais knew that Orion was only a few years below Voldemort so they were likely in Hogwarts at the same time, although no one knew Tom Riddle was Voldemort except Dumbledore and Tom Riddle's closest allies-turned-Death Eaters. He didn't want to imagine what plans Voldemort concocted in that room, let alone what would have happened if Orion was in his way.

"Can you just act a bit more... orthodox, for my sake?" Orion asked again. Turais knew he never truly acted completely like a normal child.

"I do try, father. With quite a bit of effort, in fact," Turais said. "Most of the school likes me -"

"I meant among the Slytherins, Turais," Orion said. "They are the ones that are closest in proximity to you and can cause you harm. Especially Lucius Malfoy. _Never trust a Malfoy. _The Slytherins are the ones you should be weary about. Not some Gryffindor who's all bark and no bite."

"Well, it's quite a balancing act. I've been trying hard to avoid crossing Dumbledore's path and be friendly to everyone but that angered Yaxley instead and resulted in this mess. At this point, I don't even know what I should do. I now understand how Odysseus felt when he faced Scylla and Charybdis," Turais sighed and started to walk again. When Orion laughed, Turais shot him an annoyed expression. But he was glad that Orion's stormy emotions were gone.

"I didn't know you were this melodramatic, son," Orion said between smiles.

"I thought you knew the moment I cried for three months straight when I was born," Turais deadpanned.

"Yes," Orion sighed, reliving the horrors of those sleepless evenings. "I should've known then. But you know our stance on blood purity is not a popular one to take amongst the pureblood families."

Turais knew that his father wants him to conform with the Slytherin's ideology, even if it was just to stop voicing his opposition to pureblood supremacy through his actions.

"I know what you are trying to say, father. But I'm certain you already know my answer to it. I have to."

Turais then turned his thoughts to the upcoming induction of a new member into the Group of Seven. Arcturus and Orion were great sources of power to influence the other members' votes if he were to secure safe passage of his nominee.

As they approached the guest suite, Turais asked Orion. "Father, what positions does grandfather Arcturus have in the Ministry and which families does he have a hold on?"

* * *

Shortly after saying goodbye to his family, Turais headed back to the Slytherin common room. He ignored the gazes from his housemates as he made his way to his room. There, he found Alex sitting on his bed and chatting with Jonty.

"Turais, where were you? You missed the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match!" Jonty shouted as he stood up. "Also, what happened in the side chamber yesterday? Yaxley was missing today, was he -"

"Stop! I promise to answer all your questions in a moment. But Alex, I have something important to ask you," Turais interrupted in his "Heir Black" voice. "This is an extremely important decision and I need you to tell me the absolute truth."

Jonty and Alex gulped and nodded silently. Turais breathed a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, Yaxley has been arrested by Aurors _and - _" Turais raised his voice as Jonty was about to interrupt, " - there is now a vacancy in the Group of Seven. I have struck a deal with Malfoy to allow me to name the replacement. Would you be willing? And before you say anything, Alex, you need to think very carefully. It is very dangerous. You saw what Nott did to me, now you saw what Yaxley did. Once you join the group, you will instantly become a target. I will need you to stay by my side at all times so I can protect you every single moment from then on, even to the bathroom, the showers. Everywhere. Do you understand -"

"Yes," Alex said simply.

"Wait, Alex, I don't think you realize the magnitude of this decision -" Turais was taken aback.

"Yes, Turais. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Alex said fiercely.

"But… why?" Turais asked.

"Did you want me to say no?" Alex asked, confused.

"Well… no, but… I don't know, Alex… if you said no, I would have thought of something else… I would never force you… but now that you have said yes, I'm scared for your safety," Turais rambled nervously. Then he sighed, "I don't know if I am making the right decision."

"Turais, look. Who else would you ask, besides Jonty, to join you in the Group of Seven?" Alex asked sharply.

Turais has considered the older Slytherins. Andromeda Black? Turais knew that Andromeda would likely not support anything extreme given her character. But Turais would be bringing a lot of unwanted attention on her and Turais would not be able to protect her at all times. Natalia Arkenstone? Turais was on friendly terms with her, but he really didn't know her well enough to nominate her. Narcissa Black? She would just be a vote on Malfoy' side. There was no one else Turais trusted enough to nominated.

Barring any unforeseen circumstance, Alex and Jonty were the closest relationships Turais could consider as allies in this house. And as they were roommates as well as classmates, it was much easier for Turais to oversee their safety around the clock.

Studying Turais' blank expression, Alex continued. "See my point? There is no one in Slytherin you t...trust. Jonty and I know that you are trying very hard to change Slytherin to become more accepting and less prejudiced. Your study sessions, your kindness to all students, and you trying to climb to the top. You are already making good progress with the first-years. But to initiate change within the entire House, you need to become the Leader of Slytherin. This is the only way. We want to help you and you need our help."

"Why do you sound so mature, Alex? That doesn't suit you," Turais teased weakly.

"Rich coming from you, Turais," Alex retorted jokingly.

Turais turned somber again and said, "But you and Jonty need to be very careful from now on. We have to stick together at all times, no running off alone for any reason -"

"Turais, we do that already -" Jonty said.

"Swear it on your magic. Both of you," Turais said sternly.

"We swear on our magic," the two boys said in unison, but not without a sigh of irritation at their friend's stubbornness.

"Thank you."

* * *

After explaining everything that occurred last night in the room to his two best friends, Jonty was bathed in surprise and horror while Alex was despondent. Turais was surprised by the lack of surprise on his face. Maybe he was just shocked into numbness.

"You can still back out, Alex, you know?" Turais said, looking at Alex's blank expression. "Alex? You know what, this is a terrible plan. I'll just -"

"There is no other way, Turais, and you know it," Alex said pointedly as his eyes shone with determination. Turais saw the glint of determination in his friend's eyes.

"Thank you, Alex. You too, Jonty. Merlin knows what trouble I'm dragging you both into," Turais shuddered.

Turais took Alex up to Malfoy's room and knocked on his newly-repaired door. Malfoy opened the door a few seconds later and assessed them both before stepping aside to let them in.

"You will recommend Alexander Fawley to the Group of Seven," Turais said calmly.

"Turais, do you think the Group is a joke to you? I can't recommend another first-year to it, especially a half-blood," Malfoy did not bother to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Lucius, we had a deal," Turais glared.

"Fine," Malfoy spat. "I doubt you can find two additional members to support this bid anyways. It will fail and our deal will still be completed."

"Malfoy, let me worry about the rest. When this is done, you just might be the one begging for a deal with us."

* * *

_March 2, 1970 (Monday)_

The entire Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as the morning papers delivered the news that Yaxley has been arrested and charged for attempted use of Cruciatus Curse on a minor. However, the identity of the minor was unknown. The other Houses have been eyeing the Slytherin table with cautious curiosity to figure out which students were missing. The Slytherins, who knew the identity of the parties involved, were glum with tension and apprehension of the impending changes in House dynamics.

Turais blended into the crowd as he adopted the tensed appearance. However, he could see Jane's horrified expressions and frantic looks sent his way. Turais gave her a small smile but she did not seem pacified with the gesture.

After breakfast, Jane caught up with the trio as they headed towards their first class together.

"Turais! Was that you?" Jane whispered, checking her surroundings for any potential eavesdropper.

"So you know he is a niffler for trouble too?" Jonty whispered back teasingly and Turais hexed him with a mild Stinging Hex.

Jane blushed with embarrassment. "Well… it was my fault, really…"

"What?" Alex gasped, then looked around alarmingly. The coast was clear. "How? Turais was in serious trouble. He could've been dangerously hurt! What were you thinking, Jane?!"

"Calm down, Alex. Remember last week when Jane shouted my name across the hall?" Alex and Jonty nodded. "Well, Yaxley caught Jane and I talking and threatened Jane. Yaxley was unable to curse us because someone walked by, but he said I would not be so lucky next time, and the next time was what happened last Friday. It's really not Jane's fault."

"But you almost got hurt because of me, Turais!" Jane whispered intently. "If you didn't defend me -"

"You would've gotten hurt, Jane. And I will not allow any of my friends to get hurt within my power," Turais responded. "And Yaxley has always been unhappy with my behaviour. He would have acted no matter what, it was just a matter of _when _."

"But -"

"No buts, Jane. It's not your fault. End of story."

Jane wanted to argue more but they have arrived at their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

_March 6, 1970 (Friday)_

The Group of Seven gathered in the refurbished side chamber with one member short. Malfoy started the meeting as the clock struck nine.

"As all of you are aware, one of our members has been arrested for a serious offense and is unlikely to return amongst our midst. Therefore, I motion to permanently remove Corban Thuban Yaxley from his seat. As per the Charter, this motion requires the unanimous consent of all present members. Those in favour?"

Everyone rose their hands in favour. Suddenly, Turais felt the magic shift inside the room as Yaxley's chair beside him cracked and splintered loudly before it disintegrated into fine dust, and then into thin air.

"As one of our members was removed, as outlined in the Charter, it is the Chair's power to name the replacement candidate for induction. The candidate must be confirmed with a majority amongst the regular members, meaning that three members aside from me must vote for said candidate." Malfoy paused as the rest of the room nodded at his words. Malfoy then looked straight at Turais and smirked.

"The Chair recommends Narcissa Black for nomination to the Group of Seven."

Turais' smile stilled and his eyes narrowed. Of course, Malfoy would stab him in the back.

"Lucius, you are making a mistake."

"Turais, as per the Charter, all recommendations must be put to a vote," Malfoy's vile smirk widened. Those in favour?"

Synde and Dolohov raised their hands immediately. Turais casually looked around the table and waited.

"Those in favour?" Malfoy's smirk faltered slightly as still, only two hands were raised in favour for the induction.

"Lucius, perhaps you should move things along, I do wish to leave before midnight." Turais smiled at Malfoy's perplexed expression.

* * *

_March 1, 1970 (Monday)_

_Five days prior to the Group of Seven meeting..._

"Evan, may I have a word?" Turais walked up to Rosier in the Slytherin common room and asked. He was sitting with the other sixth-year Slytherins, who eyed Turais with interest.

"What do you want, Turais?" Evan narrowed his eyes and asked.

"Actually, I have found something to give you that would be of greatest interest to you."

Rosier paused and considered the information. Then, he decided that he was interested. "Fine."

Turais led him to an abandoned classroom in a nearby hallway outside the common room and Turais cast the usual anti-eavesdropping charms around the room.

"Evan, I have heard the most intriguing news regarding your brother's case." Evan's face paled and then flushed angrily.

"I would like to amend what Lucius said in the meeting last December. He claimed that Lord Malfoy has the power to lift the stay on your brother's case. However, from what I've heard, the DMLE has decided to alter the charges from grand theft and assault to grand theft and murder last week due to the jewellery shop owner's recent death from those injuries. Do you know what this means?"

Rosier fumed but remained silent.

"This, Evan, means that the case is now officially moved under the jurisdiction of the Grand Jury Court and is no longer under the High Court that Lord Malfoy presides as Chief. And guess who presides as Grand Chief in that Court?"

"Lord _Black _," Rosier spat.

"Yes, Evan. My grandfather. While your brother now has no hopes of avoiding time in Azkaban, one wonders if your brother would deserve the Dementor's Kiss. As Grand Chief, my grandfather holds the balance of power in the Court. I doubt the Light families would push for anything less than a Dementor's Kiss considering a Shacklebolt died _but _… there is still hope for your brother…"

"What do you want, Turais?" Rosier gritted out.

"Your cooperation, Evan, on two items. First, you are a sixth-year so we have another year ahead of us where we share our existence in the same hallways. I merely wish to co-exist with you cordially and without malice against my friends and I."

"Deal," Rosier looked surprised at the simple request.

"Second, you will vote _with _me in the Group from now on," Turais said.

Rosier hesitated, but after a while. He says, "Deal."

"Thank you, Rosier. And just as an extra incentive, I will ensure that the court trial lasts until the end of the next school term before it's decided."

* * *

_March 5, 1970 (Thursday)_

_One day prior to the Group of Seven meeting…_

"Cousin Bella, I have determined the bidding you shall perform for me."

Turais and Bellatrix were standing in the same abandoned classroom where he talked to Rosier a few nights ago.

"What is your _bidding _, cousin Turais?" Bellatrix spat.

"In tomorrow's meeting, Lucius will recommend a replacement for Yaxley's seat. I will need you to vote _with _me until a replacement is inducted. That is all."

Bellatrix narrowed at the request. Turais assumed that Bellatrix thought the request was too trivial but she decided he was genuine.

"Deal. We are even after this, cousin Turais."

"Of course, as long as you continue to protect our family unity, you have nothing to worry, Bella," Turais smiled.

* * *

_March 6, 1970 (Friday)_

The magic in the room nudged Malfoy and he was prompted to speak.

"Two votes for, three votes against. The Group of Seven has rejected Narcissa Black's nomination," Malfoy gritted out reluctantly.

"Lucius, I suggest you follow through with your promise and make things _easier _," Turais said airily. The muscles around Malfoy's jaw twitched.

"The Chair recommends… Alexander Fawley for induction to the Group of Seven."

A stilled silence befell the table. Every member besides Turais looked surprised by the choice, but Turais saw the looks of realization from Rosier and Bellatrix before they returned to a resentful glare.

"Lucius, are you mad? You are recommending that_ dirty little spawn _?" Dolohov snarled.

"Yes, Lucius. This is madness!" Synde seconded. "Retract your recommendation!"

"The recommendation has been tabled. _As per the Charter _, all recommendations must be put to a vote," Turais said pleasantly while staring straight at Malfoy. "Isn't that correct, Lucius?"

The magic in the room hummed in agreement with Turais' statement.

"Those in favour?" Malfoy spat.

Turais eyed the rest of the table before raising his hand. After two more seconds, Rosier raised his hand as well. Bellatrix raised her hand as well, though without sending daggers from her eyes.

The rest of the Group was shocked by the turn of events. Turais was particularly amused by the slightly parted lips on Malfoy's face that was usually pressed firmly shut. Synde and Dolohov fumed at everyone else, feeling utter betrayal. The magic in the room nudged the procession to continue as Malfoy was prompted to speak.

"Three votes for, two votes against. Alexander Fawley is officially inducted into the Group of Seven."

The magic swirled around the room and a new chair appeared in the emptied spot beside Turais; with the name "A. Fawley" etched into the wood on the back.

"The deed is done," Turais announced the news of Alex's induction after the meeting ended. Turais was eager to escape the hostility that was trapped within that room.

Alex gave a tense nod while Jonty's jaw just dropped open. "Woah, I can't believe that my two best friends are both in the Group of Seven. This is crazy! And we are only first-years… woah…"

Alex and Turais grimaced at each other.

* * *

Hey everybody,

As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Link to Quidditch World Cup predictions: "forms .gle /ta1yASQGJeS6H2mCA" without spaces

The next chapter, Chapter 19: Intertwined Destinies, is scheduled for next week. Until then!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-15


	19. Intertwined Destinies

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews.

* * *

Hey everyone,

New update. Enjoy!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-23

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**INTERTWINED DESTINIES**

* * *

March 14, 1970 (Monday)

_ENGLAND CLINCHES QUALIFICATION BERTH_

by A. Carnierus, Quidditch Correspondent

_Host Nation Canada Qualifies for First Time in History_

_After being absent from the world's most popular tournament for the past two decades, the English team has proved that we still have what it takes to compete on the top international stage for Quidditch._

_The last time England qualified as one of the sixteen teams playing in the finals was in 1950. For its last World Cup win, we have to go even further back to more than a century ago in 1866..._

* * *

_Trelawney's Quidditch World Cup Top Picks:_

_It has been confirmed both England and Canada have qualified for the Finals this summer. Let these results be known to those who dare disrespect the noble art of Divination to never commit such an atrocity ever again. _

_With the aid of my beloved readers, we have determined the final four teams. Once again, our collective minds shall be able to travel to the farthest reaches of the known boundaries of Sight to determine the results._ _The two semi-final match-ups shall be: _

_England v Canada; Liechtenstein v Syria._ _(See pamphlet for more information)_

_*All predictions expressed by the columnist is based solely on her current opinion and do not reflect the opinions of the Daily Prophet or their affiliates. Reader's discretion is advised. For gambling Help-Firecall, please address..._

* * *

_March 10, 1970 (Tuesday)_

Despite Turais' worries of the recent developments, neither Nott nor the other Slytherins conducted any remotely suspicious activities. However, Turais has found that Nott has been noticeably withdrawn from all school and Slytherin activities, much to Turais' concern. But still, nothing has happened. Synde and Dolohov did not act against him either yet, but Turais did not know if they were actively plotting something or if they were deterred from challenging Turais due to his proven abilities against Nott and Yaxley. However, Turais knew he had to keep his guard up lest they attack him when he least suspected them to.

Turais also decided to put his power as Master of Death into good use when he summoned the Cloak of Invisibility. He revealed ownership of the Cloak one night to Jonty and Alex, who were really impressed, although they thought it was only an Invisibility Cloak made from the hairs of a Demiguise and not _the actual _Cloak of Invisibility from The Tale of Three Brothers. Turais thought it was for the better and did not correct them. However, the three of them used the Cloak whenever they were alone in the hallways to prevent themselves from potential attacks.

After two chaotic weeks, it was nice to finally return to a semblance of normalcy when Turais received another update from Damocles. In this update, he mentioned the possibility that the potion's mechanism of action might not completely cure a werewolf bite but instead, allow werewolves to transform without pain. Turais anticipated this news and was not too crest-fallen.

Dave continued to fare well under his current treatment and was released from the hospital last week, much to the surprise and happiness of Jane. Although her parents warned that the disease was not "cured" and was merely "controlled", Jane was beyond ecstatic at the thought of returning to a brother who was outwardly active and alive instead of the bed-ridden, lifeless boy she left after Christmas break.

In Tuesday's Transfiguration class, Turais and Alex were once again chatting animatedly again after they successfully completed their match-to-needle transformation within the first five minutes of class. Bored, they began a battle to see who can transform the most matches at a time. Turais was currently attempting thirteen matches.

"By the way, Mr Ollivander responded to my inquiry regarding your wand?" Alex said casually.

Turais waved his wand. A moment later, the wooden matches transformed in perfect, sharp, metal needles. Satisfied, he placed down his wand and faced his friend. "I thought you wrote to him last… September?" It seemed as though it was a lifetime away given all that has happened recently...

"Yes, I did. But he was on a wand wood scouting trip in Siberia right after school term started and was there for the past five months," Alex said as he examined the pointy tips of the thirteen freshly-transformed needles. "He was searching for spruces by the Western Siberian Plain - the place of the infamous Quidditch World Cup?"

"Woah, _there _? And in Siberia in the dead of winter with minimal magic?" Turais gasped. Mr Ollivander was crazier than he thought.

"There's a reason why wands cost so much, Turais," Alex explained. "The amount of skills required to construct a good wand and _on top of that _he needs to spend a lot of time and effort to obtain the materials. Siberian spruce wood collected around the Winter Solstice are of highest magical properties."

Turais only nodded. Wand magic was so much more complex than he had imagined.

"Anyhow, he also told me in his letter that those chosen by a Rowan wand tend to share a strong bond with those chosen by an Elder wand..." Alex looked at Turais expectantly. But Turais just snorted.

"Well, did he also tell you that there's the poem that states 'Rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans'? It comes to me as a surprise that your wand is not made up of all four wand woods," Turais said cheekily as he counted out fourteen matches on Alex's desk.

"Hey!" Alex felt snubbed and his grin morphed into an indignant scowl. He turned back to his challenge and eyed the fourteen matches. Biting his lower lip in concentration, he waved his wand and said the incantation. Moments later, fourteen gleaming needles formed as he hummed happily and pushed them off to the growing pile in the middle of their joined desks. "He said he couldn't reveal much about your wand to me because of privacy reasons. But he also mentioned he basically told you all there is to know about your wand during your visit. He did send you his regards and inquired about your wand. How is it suiting you as far?"

"As far as I can tell, it works perfectly well," Turais responded. He checked the match boxes in front of him but they were empty. He reached Alex's to look at his but they were empty as well. Alex looked up to the professor's desk in front of them and summoned the last two boxes over to their table.

"That's good." Alex stopped questioning how Turais knew all the advanced spells and instead began to ask him to teach them. _Accio _or the Summoning Spell was one of them. "Want to try the whole box instead?"

"Sure. But I don't think it's doing anything especially great, despite his whole tall tale about how the tree presented the branch to me and all that -"

"Wait, what? You neglected to tell me that the Elder tree _presented _the branch and that's why he took it?!" Alex dropped his match box and turned at Turais, sounding completely surprised.

Turais stopped pouring out the matches and looked at Alex questioningly. "What do you mean by 'presented', is it special? Doesn't he just pluck branches out of trees?"

"No, Turais," Alex said offendedly. "The reason why wandmakers go on such long journeys into the wilderness instead of just 'plucking branches out of trees' in their backyards is because they need to meditate and communicate with the wand wood trees. That and also wild trees are of better wood quality."

"Wait, what? You mean like walking up to a tree and start talking?"

"No, you uncultured troll." Alex sounded exasperated at Turais' ignorance. "Wand wood and wand core searches are highly magical and spiritual events. The wandmaker needs to first cleanse his magic core by abstaining from performing any magic, not even travelling the Floo; hence, the long travels. During wand wood searches, the wandmaker must venture into the deepest and wildest parts of the forest. Then, as he approaches the candidate trees, he will have to meditate and listen to the trees through his magical core. These sounds are so well-blended with natural magic that the slightest charmworks performed will overshadow them like a hurricane to a gentle breeze.

"Usually, he would sense no objections from the trees and would proceed to collect their fallen branches that are suitable for wand-making. But for more capricious or distrustful trees, such as Elder or Yew, he will sometimes sense a warning and must refrain from collecting. For even if he collected them, the wood would not cooperate and the wands fashioned would be rendered useless.

"But very rarely, he would hear a tree call towards him to present him with a living branch. In this case, the wandmaker must communicate extensively with that particular tree and excise the branch at the precise length it dictated. It is commonly believed amongst wandmakers that these events are almost prophetic as the wands made from these branches would always end up choosing those of great significance."

Alex gave Turais a long, meaningful look and he gulped. Hearing approaching footsteps, they hastily turned back to their matches and cast the spell. Turais managed to transform an entire box of matches into needles perfectly. And much to Alex's disappointment, two of his needles were wood instead of metal.

"Mr Black! Mr Fawley! Please stop chatting in my… did you transfigure _all _my matches?" Professor McGonagall sounded half livid and half amused. They looked up guiltily from the heap of silver needles and empty matchboxes to their professor, whose right eye was twitching slightly.

"Well, clean up and... five points apiece to Slytherin as usual, I suppose, for… excessive outstanding work."

As they walked to their next class. Alex continued, "But honestly, I won't put too much faith in the whole 'owner of a presented wand shows great significance' business. It might be true for you, but… I don't think it's necessarily true for others as well…"

"But it's still cool to have an interesting backstory to the wand!" Turais exclaimed, he thought back to the Holly wand he once possessed and the story of the intertwined destiny with Voldemort's brother wand. "It's a rare occurrence, I take it?"

"Well, he told me that throughout his entire career, he has only experienced a 'presentation' thrice," Alex said.

"Woah. There are thousands of wands being sold each year and only three were 'presented' to him?" Turais asked in shock.

"Well. It's true that thousands of wands are being sold each year, but that is more of a global figure. In Britain, only about three hundred wands are sold annually, and most of them are made by him. But still, it is very infrequent."

"So, I wonder who owns the other two wands?"

"I wouldn't know," Alex hesitated as he looked uncertain at the answer for once. "Wand information is very personal and sacred, much like a prophecy. Mr Ollivander said that wandmakers are under magical oath to not reveal any information except to the parties involved."

"Hmm, they must be really significant individuals then," Turais mused.

_ '__Mr Ollivander was not a wandmaker when Dumbledore and Grindelwald purchased their first wands, so I bet that means Voldemort was chosen for the second wand while Prometheus, the third wand. I'll have to keep an ear out for this.'_

"I would have to guess so... but again, I _really _don't think you should hold your breath on it," Alex said, not sounding convinced.

"Don't you want me to be significant?" Turias teased.

"Turais," Alex looked at him blandly as they turned into the Charms classroom, "I know you will be significant _with or without _a presented wand. Stop fishing for compliments."

* * *

_March 12, 1970 (Thursday)_

"I think I'm going to stay at Hogwarts this Easter..." Alex mumbled softly as they were lounging on the couch in the empty Slytherin common room while Turais was reading the latest letter Regulus and Sirius wrote him. Turais turned his attention to the boy.

"Huh, I told my father that you are coming back with me," Turais said. "Sorry, I just assumed... that you would like to come with us."

"I am?" Alex asked with a tone of surprise. Turais turned towards his best friend and recognized the hopeful look on his face.

"Of course you're welcome to join us!" said Turais.

Alex ducked his head and scratched it bashfully. "I... I didn't want to presume... or impose -"

"Nonsense," Turais threw his arm around the boy. "It will be _more_ of an imposition if you _didn't _ show up on our doorstep. I think Sirius will have a few choice words with me in private," Turais gestured at the letter in his hand, "He has already threatened me with that. And I asked father already and he agreed to host you again. You were... what were the exact words - ah - 'a delightful young man with impeccable manners'."

Turais tilted the letter for Alex to see. Alex's cheeks tinted rosy at the revelation.

"I d...didn't act that properly," Alex said shyly as he gently pushed Turais' arm off him. Turais snorted.

"Anyone put beside my brother would have perfect manner, that's for sure," said Turais.

Alex deadpanned, "Yes... may we never forget the three dine mice." Turais choked up in laughter as two arms swung around the duo.

"What's so funny?" Jonty asked as he poked his head in between them. "Tell me."

Alex gave Jonty a shrug as Turais continued to laugh uncontrollably. "I think Turais has went berserk."

"That was brilliant, Alex," Turais wheezed out as his finally caught his breath. He could feel the tears pooling at the corner of his eye and his stomach ached.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?" Jonty snapped.

"Sirius accidentally let loose a pack of sugar mice that he smuggled during dinner over holiday and -"

"Hold on a moment, why does he need to smuggle sugar mice to dinner?" Jonty asked.

"Merlin knows what goes through that crazy brain of his," Turais said. "Back to the story, he made a mess of the dinner and completely ruined Lord Selwyn's robes while the mice ran and squeaked frantically on the dinner table in the background."

"I can see that being quite entertaining," Jonty said while imagining the scenario. "But what were you laughing at?"

"Oh, Alex, you explain," Turais said. He was about to laugh again just picturing the lyrics. It was so accurate.

Alex scratched his neck and said, "You know... the nursery rhyme - the three blind mice?"

Jonty frowned and shook his head.

"Wait, you don't?" Turais asked. "It's a pretty well-known nursery rhyme."

"I've never heard of this ever in my life," Jonty said vehemently.

"Well, I guess our Jonty is not a know-at-all after all," Turais teased.

Jonty bristled indignantly as he retracted himself from the two boys. He said hotly, "I know everything that is _important_. Nursery rhymes are not important."

Alex and Turais grinned.

"Fine, exclude me from your little inside jokes. I'll see how you like it when you don't get all the first-hand information from your esteemed but neglected friend," Jonty announced as he stormed back to their bedroom.

Turais laughed. Jonty couldn't stay mad at anyone for long. He turned back to Alex and said, "I meant what I said about Easter holiday. Write to your father and ask for permission to come with me if you don't want to go back."

"I'll do it tomorrow morning," Alex said. "I heard Napier said that all the school owls are in use."

"Why don't you use Edwige?" Turais offered as he suddenly saw the letter in his hand, "Wait, I just sent her off back to London. Never mind."

"I wouldn't use Edwige even if she was here. You are overworking her," Alex shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't want her to bite off my finger when she sees my letter."

"Fair point. Tomorrow it is." Turais has been overworking that poor owl.

"There is just enough time that you will get a response before the sign-up deadline," Alex said. "If I don't receive mail, I'll just sign-up to stay."

"You won't have to," Turais said firmly. "I'll make sure of that."

Alex nodded.

* * *

_March 13, 1970 (Friday)_

A letter fell onto Turais' lap just as he reached for his pumpkin juice. He was not expecting mail today as Edwige should still be well on her way to London. He looked up to see Damocles' owl circling back towards him.

Turais broke the seal and read the letter. It was an invitation to visit Damocles' lab to observe the potions development process. He handed the letter over to Alex as he rummaged for a quill and a piece of parchment from his bag.

"That's amazing, Turais," Alex gasped. "You should say yes at once!"

"Of course," Turais grinned as he scribbled down his affirmation hastily. "... aaaaand... done."

He rolled up the parchment, tied it up with a piece of string, and bound it to Damocles' owl. After a flurry of feathers and talons, the table was void of owls once more.

"So, have you written up your letter to your father yet?" Turais asked. "We can head up to the Owlery after breakfast."

"Turais," Alex said weakly. "I can just stay here for holiday. It's fine -"

Just as Turais was about to argue, another owl soared down and dropped a letter on Alex's plate. Alex just stared at it with his mouth gasped open.

Turais has never seen Alex receive any mail, so Turais was shocked by it too. But the jet black envelope had the Fawley crest on it also with the silver-ink words that spelt Master Alexander Fawley was unmistakable.

Alex took the envelope and cracked the seal. He pulled out the parchment and took a steadying breath before unfolding it.

As he read, Turais noted the boy's expression carefully. Alex went from nervousness to elation and slight incredulity.

Alex handed the letter to Turais.

* * *

Dear Master Alexander,

Snivy has been ordered by Master Fawley to write Master Alexander that Master shall stay with the Blacks or at Hogwarts for Easter holiday.

Your most loyal servant,

Snivy

* * *

"Well, that was unusual," Turais said as he handed the letter back to Alex, who took it and stared at the words intensely. "I didn't even know house-elves could write..."

Now that he think about it, he has never seen Kreacher read or write anything... Turais would make sure to ask next time he saw him.

But that wasn't even the main point. It was frankly quite demeaning of his father not even bother writing to Alex and instead, ask a house-elf to do that task. Furthermore, what father would rather not see his son. There was just so many different kinds of wrong in this letter that Turais' head hurts just thinking about it.

Eyeing the boy in front of him, Turais knew better than to voice his anger. He patted Alex softly, who flinched but stayed silent. "Well, I guess everything worked out. You have permission to come home with me this holiday."

"Yeah..." Alex said mindlessly as the parchment crinkled in his tightening grip.

* * *

The common room was filled with excitement and anticipation for the start of the Group of Seven meeting. The change in the Slytherin hierarchy that they were anticipating for the past week has occurred. However, no one has quite anticipated this result as the Slytherin common room simultaneously inhaled a gasp of air in shock when Turais and Alex walked into the side chamber.

Sitting beside him, Turais could tell that Alex was thrumming with tension, especially since his mood turned sour ever since he received the mail this morning. But Alex was able to hide it with a brilliantly maintained mask, so well that Turais doubted he would have seen through it if he wasn't so familiar with him.

Once the door closed as the clock struck nine, everyone sat rigidly in their respective seats in silence. The tension in the room was so palpable that anyone with a weaker mental fortitude would have cracked and broken down by the malicious glares and suppressive silence.

"So, we shall cordially invite Alexander Fawley into the Group." Malfoy's voice cut through the silence. "May the Group grow more prosperous with our newest addition -"

"This is ridiculous!" Dolohov decried. "How will the Group prosper when another _mudblood kisser _joins our ranks. He is not worthy -"

"He has been inducted the same way you once did, Antonin, unless you question your own induction and your worthiness, I suggest you keep your peace," Turais scolded coldly. To Alex's merit, he does not seem shakened yet.

"How dare you, Turais!" Dolohov execrated. "I should have listened to Claudius and Corban and voted against you last time. You were trouble from the start. Now you bring this shameful_ spawn of a Squib _into this sacred chamber. I don't understand why Lucius even -"

"Antonin," Malfoy said warningly.

"How unfortunate for you; however, the past is set in stone, Antonin. Wallow in your sorrow elsewhere," an unfamiliar, frigid voice sounded for the first time within these walls.

Turais was surprised that voice was not his own, but from the person beside him. He glanced at Alex and was taken aback when he saw the hostility burning in his gaze.

"How dare you address me, you _dying breed of filth _that sullies the name of an Ancient House -" Dolohov screamed. Turais suddenly felt an abnormal wave of rage and wrath radiating from the boy beside him.

"This is enough, Antonin, Alexander," Malfoy stepped in and motioned the cease of hostility. "Antonin, this is not the proper way to welcome our new member. I expected a better showing on your part. Alexander, I will excuse your behaviour as a lack of understanding for our rules. Consider this your final warning."

Both boys stopped talking but their gaze remained locked in battle for the remainder of the meeting.

Alex and Turais exited the side chamber before the clock chimed ten, which was usually short for the meeting. Turais surmised that it was partially due to the hostility between Alex and Dolohov and also due to the departure from school tomorrow morning.

"What was that all about, Alex?" Turais asked once they reached the privacy of their room and Turais cast a privacy spell around their beds.

"Nothing. Dolohov just got on my nerves, that's all," Alex averted his gaze from Turais' stare. "I mean, what is there to like about him?"

"But it is so unlike you to rise to his bait, I know you are better than that," Turais pushed.

"Look, Turais. Just… drop it, okay? I just hate how he demeaned my family. You lost control of your magic when they insulted your father as well so you should understand how I feel!" Alex bored into Turais' eyes with an unprecedented level of intensity. Turais decided to not press the matter tonight. Alex is hiding something and he is clearly unwilling to share it at this point, so Turais relented.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, Alex. But I just worry about your safety, and you making out more of an enemy in Dolohov is not going to make you any safer," Turais said soothingly.

"I understand, Turais. I did act rashly," Alex admitted tiredly. "But he… he just called me a… I never wanted to cross paths with him ever again."

"You shouldn't have said yes to me if you were uncomfortable around Dolohov -" Turais said, frustrated with the lack of information his friend is providing. But he also knew an attack on someone's parentage was a great insult and Alex's blood status has always been a sore point for the boy. It's understandable, however, given that he was one of a handful non-purebloods in Slytherin and was, therefore, "inferior" in every way in the eyes of bigoted purebloods.

"Turais, I promise to control my temper from now on. I'll be alright," Alex insisted. "I'm tapped out so I'll head off. Good night!"

Alex swung his legs onto his bed still in his school robes and closed the curtains on Turais in a clear sign of dismissal. Turais stared at the closed curtains for a moment longer before sighing and started his night-time routine.

* * *

_March 22, 1970 (Sunday)_

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr Belby," Orion said with a tight smile as he shook the man's hand with his free hand. From the corner of Turais' eyes. he saw Orion's eyes were travelling down Damocles' robes as they widened slightly before immediately glanced around the room in alarm.

"Please do call me Damocles, Heir Black," Damocles said cheerily. He clearly caught Orion's concerned gaze at his stained, burnt robes as he waved his hand at the large room behind him. "I assure you that Turais is in absolutely no danger -"

A loud bang sounded somewhere behind a precariously stacked pile of cauldrons and stools as the trio jumped. A few moments later, a large, purple cloud was visible as two lab assistants hurried over to the location with vials of bright neon-coloured liquids.

" - ah... that might've been my experimental Forgetfulness Potion," Damocles said nonchalantly but Orion's fingers curled tighter around Turais' shoulder. "Did you know that the fumes from the Forgetfulness Potion could actually cause memory-lapses? Maybe one of my assistants forwent their masks. I've been trying to replace the Lethe River Water with another base catalyst. The rivers have been increasing contaminated by muggles with the new factories upstream. But I have been struggling with the new mixture's reaction with the amalgam conduit. Instead of being positive heteroazeotropic, it turned into a zeotropic solution after adding the mistletoe berries..."

Turais tuned out Damocles' long-winded explanation. Quite frankly, he lost interest after hearing 'amalgam conduit' as a compound noun and to follow it up with the words positive heteroaze-something in rapid succession made him throw in the towel.

While nodding politely at Damocles, he discreetly observed the room lined with jars of pickled animals and shining vials made out of jewel-encrusted silvers and golds. There were several bathtub-sized pewter cauldrons standing at the height of an adult simmering in the centre of the room about their clay fireplaces. Beyond the thick snog of purple steam that carried whiffs of odourous animal organs and musky herbs, intricate silver and brass instruments formed a muted chorus of rhythmic whirs and gentle ticks.

"... Right!" Turais was jolted back from his brief stupor as Damocles exclaimed. "It's supposed to be a tertiary-reaction according to Raoult's Law, how could I have forgotten this?!"

Damocles smacked himself on the forehead as he abandoned the two Blacks and rushed towards the back of the room where the mini explosion occurred mere minutes ago.

"I cannot comment on the 'genius' part of your description but I can be convinced of the 'eccentric' part," Orion said breathed in deeply to loosen his nerves.

Turais nodded with a grin. "It is a fine line."

"Well, I hope this place is up to scratch with its safety regulation," Orion said as his distrustful eyes scanned the laboratory.

"I'll be perfectly fine, father," Turais said with a hint of exasperation.

Orion frowned as he stared down at Turais. "I'd hate to have a repeat of -"

"Father," Turais sighed. "Damocles is not a dodgy character."

"Don't be short with me, son," Orion scolded him. "I get to worry with the trouble you seem to find yourself in."

"Yes, father," Turais said dutifully. He couldn't argue against that.

"You and Sirius..." Orion shook his head, "Trouble seeks you out while Sirius seeks out trouble. Sometimes I wonder why you two are so unlike your youngest brother."

"Then the three of us balance each other out perfectly," Turais said.

Orion gently pushed the side of Turais' head in slight admonishment for his cheek.

"Well, aren't I a lucky father?" Orion said dryly. "You three are the cause of my premature greying. I'll have you know."

After a few more minutes, they were still standing at the threshold of the laboratory.

"I'm afraid our host might have had too close an encounter with the _fumes_ of his potions," Orion said with a hint of amusement. One of the assistants finally noticed their presence and quickly darted back to where Damocles disappeared.

Damocles appeared into view as he shouted, "Apologies, I tend to get carried away with my work - never mind that now - follow me please."

He waved the father-son duo over as they walked down the central corridor to the end of the room where there was a double-door that led to a second identical-looking space. Turais felt as though he walked through a veil of cold water as he passed through the doors. After taking a few more steps, Turais suddenly realized that his father was not beside him. He turned around to see Orion standing idly at the open doorway as he rolled his eyes. He poked at seemingly empty space, but particles immediately conglomerated around his finger and formed an opaque red tile.

"Uh, Damocles," Turais called out. "My father might not be keyed in to your Restriction ward."

"Oh," Damocles fumbled as he walked back towards Orion, his expression slightly dazed. "Apologies again, Mr Black. Usually Matilda, my lab manager, handles these things. Let me see if I can figure this out."

"So what do I do..." Damocles murmured. After poking his wand at the doorway and muttering some spells. Damocles threw up his arms in defeat and shouted,_"Edward! _"

A young man with crazed hair and thick googles trotted up from behind Orion. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you know how to change the ward access?" Damocles said as he continued to poke his wand at the doorway to no effect.

"Oh. Only Matilda has control over the wards -"

"Wait, why don't I permission to change it? I'm the owner of this lab," Damocles asked in deep confusion.

"Well, you handed over control of the lab's wards two years ago since you accidentally locked everyone out of the lab, yourself included," Edward said matter-of-factly. "You said and I quote: 'I cannot be trusted with ward control. Matilda, you are to be the sole person in charge of the wards.' Unquote."

"Ah... AH!" Damocles said as he seemingly recalled the incident. "I do recall now. But where's Matilda?"

"She has been on holiday for the past week," Edward said with a frown. "She is returning next month."

"Then how did Turais get in?"

"I don't know. Maybe you asked Matilda to key him in before she left?" Edward offered an explanation.

Damocles scrunched his noses and thought hard. "Did I? Maybe I did..."

Orion cleared his throat to get Damocles attention. "It's alright, Damocles -" Damocles blinked at Orion's figure owlishly. "- I will just wait in the pantry. You do have one, don't you?"

"Of... of course!" Damocles said. "Edward, please bring Mr Black to the pantry and serve him some tea and biscuits -"

"But sir, I'm busy," Edward said with a huff. "My Mastery thesis defense is tomorrow."

"Just do it," Damocles said. "It's a formality anyways. For all I care, you've passed it already and -"

"Okay!" Edward shouted in excitement. "Mr Black, please follow me this way."

Orion gave Turais a nod as he walked away.

"Now, Turais. Sorry for all the trouble. Let me give you a tour."

Damocles led Turais around the second chamber, which was dedicated to his project on the Wolfsbane Potion. He disclosed that there were only three people who had access to this room: Damocles himself, Matilda, and now, Turais.

He was led to the private garden where Damocles grew his own aconite plants. But before he reached that particular section of the garden, there was a few unpleasant surprises along the way.

Turais eyed as one of the branches of Venomous Tentacula reached out towards his shoulder. He inched away to the other side of Damocles just to come face-to-face with a dangerous-looking shrub of Snargaluff. Turais bounced backwards and stuck close behind Damocles. These were all NEWT-level plants that Turais would not have been in close proximity without proper protection. But here he was, with only his thin layer of casual robes separating him from certain painful deaths. Turais silently hoped that Damocles had some much-needed antidote at hand.

After seemingly forever (and passing by a towering and blazing Fire Seed Bush and some carnivorous, vampiric saplings), they reached a small clearing filled with purple hood-like flowers. However, what was more striking was the ring of space around the perimeter of the flower patch where it was just toiled soil and without live vegetation.

"This is my private stock of aconite. I have experimented with the effects of aconite at different times of collection and growing conditions. And I discovered that for the best effect, they must be collected during full moon and immediately placed in Lethe River water for storage," Damocles said proudly.

Careful to not come into contact with the plant, Turais knelt in front of the patch and gazed out. Beneath the purple canopy, there were small clusters of five-petaled flowers that grew.

"What are these flowers?" Turais asked as he pointed at the yellow flowers.

Damocles knelt beside him and looked. "Hm... I think they are Gelsemium, also known as heartbreak grass. Highly poisonous as well."

_'Heartbreak grass... huh...'_ Turais' mind piqued up with interest and stored the information in his mind.

"I'm sensing a theme here," Turais said wearily as they walked back towards the laboratory building. Damocles just chuckled.

"Yes, there are a lot of poisonous plants here. But that's what makes them exciting! As long as you stay on the path and not touch anything. You will be fine," Damocles said airly as Turais looked down in search of the trail...or lack there of. Turais gulped.

* * *

_March 25, 1970 (Wednesday)_

"So, any thoughts on the recipe?" Damocles asked upon Turais' fourth day in the lab. "Our goal for the two weeks is to create a stable solution that will titrate within adding twenty drops of bezoar juice."

Turais took out his annotated copy and handed it to Damocles.

"I tried my best," Turais said hesitantly. He rearranged the addition order of some ingredients based on his memory. But he wasn't sure how much help it would do.

Damocles scanned the list and hummed. "Hmmm, interesting choice to put the belladonna in with the knotgrass considering they have completely different cardinal properties - And also substituting in roots of heartbreak grass instead of Alihosty in the final reduction process - very unconventional - why did you add that?"

"I think it might off-set the poisonous effect of the aconite seeing that it was the only other plant that thrived around it," Turais said. "There are no recorded adverse interactions with the rest of the ingredients, but it is really a stab in the dark. I'm not sure if it will work..."

"Well, there is only one way to find out!" Damocles placed the sheet of paper on the chalkboard under this week's "in progress" tab and labelled it WP-032570-5939, which had nine other recipes that Damocles was testing concurrently. "We should have the results by next week."

"What?" Turais asked in surprise. "I thought the potion requires a whole month to prepare and must be freshly made?"

Damocles grinned at Turais as he opened an overhead cupboard filled with identical, large flasks of the same blue-coloured solution under a Stasis Charm. "That's where you are wrong, my dear friend. I have concocted the base buffered solution, which can be kept indefinitely and used at any time. It will cut down the brewing time down to one week. This is a special secret of mine. I doubt anyone will ever figure this out."

"Why don't you reveal this technique to the world?" Turais couldn't help but blurt out.

Damocles frowned. "I can't, Turais. The eventual recipe of this potion will be complex enough to follow. This shortcut that I am taking requires the person to understand every single underlying mechanism and interaction between the potion ingredients and I doubt anyone will ever understand it well enough except for me, and potentially you. It is irresponsible to be reckless and introduce something so potentially dangerous for the average Potion Master."

Turais' shoulders sagged a little upon hearing Damocles' justifications. He was just a bit... disappointed.

Damocles placed a hand on Turais' shoulder. Turais looked up and saw Damocles in a rare display of utter sobriety. "Turais, I know you want to help everyone in every way you can with this potion, but there are times when the right thing to do is to not do anything. Some secrets are secrets for a reason. Trust me that this was not a mindless decision."

Turais swallowed and nodded. "I understand."

Damocles ruffled Turais' hair and took out two of the flasks. He uncorked the flasks and deposited the contents into a small cauldron as he started to follow Turais' modified instructions.

* * *

A knock sounded on Turais' bedroom door as he looked up to find Alex standing by the door.

"Hey Alex," Turais gave a tired smile as he turned around to face his friend, who was settling on his bed. "What's going on?"

"How was work today?" Alex asked.

"It was good. Damocles and I started testing my modified recipe today."

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. "That's great! And you were worried about it for the past three days."

"I guess..." Turais grinned. "But he has other tests running as well so it's not that special. He could just be entertaining me for all I know."

"I'm sure it's not that. You're brilliant, Turais. Your work must be none too shabby."

Turais smiled at his friends's encouragement as the conversation reached a lull. After a while, Alex tapped on his shoulder and asked, "Hey, how was work today, really?"

"I thought you just asked me that," Turais said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yes I did, Turais. But what I meant was what happened in the lab that got you down. If it's not the potion recipe, it must be something else then."

"There's nothing," Turais lied.

"Turais, did anyone ever tell you that you are a terrible liar?"

Turais raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, no."

"Well, I'm telling you right now that you are a terrible liar," Alex said.

Turais met the boy's scrutinizing gaze for a hard moment before relenting. "Fine. It was something Damocles said today that just made me rethink everything."

"Oh no!" Alex moaned dramatically as he dragged his hand down his cheeks. "Turais has decided to _overthink_ again. What a terrible past-time."

"Hey! I don't overthink anything!" Turais said as Alex gave him a stink eye. "Fine. I get lost in my head sometimes -"

"A lot -"

" - Occasionally," Turais declared as he raised his hand to silence Alex. "That's as far as I am willing to admit -" Alex looked argumentative, "- and don't you want to know what happened? -" Alex immediately clamped his mouth shut. "- That's what I thought. So, Damocles apparently had a secret technique that can reduce the potion-making time by more than half but he is not willing to share it because it is too advanced and dangerous for others to follow his method."

"And you don't feel great because you are unable to let the world know about this despite the obvious benefits," Alex completed his thought.

Turais sighed. "Yes, exactly that. I completely understand Damocles' concern but at the same time, it's such a boon for all lycanthopic patients that this decision bothers me. I am just trying to convince myself this is the right course of action."

Alex fell silence for a while before suggesting, "So... his justification for keeping this a secret is because no one would be able to replicate his methodology without being at risk of injuring themselves." Turais nodded. "So... why can't we train people specialized in making Wolfsbane Potion and provide the potion to everyone in need? Your family clearly have the means to hire someone talented to do exactly that. And if you don't want that person to reveal the secret, you can just get them to sign a non-disclosure agreement -"

"- like the magical vow used by the Unspeakables. We can set up a philanthropic organization that provides free Wolfsbane Potion and hire people to work on the potion. That's a great idea!" Turais shouted as he hugged Alex tightly.

A pair of footsteps walked up to the door as he heard Sirius' voice drawled. "Who has a great idea?"

Turais released Alex and turned to his brother. "Alex, he just gave me a wonderful idea!"

"Of course, it's Alex," Sirius said with a shrug. "He's the more level-headed one between the two of us."

"Hey! You brat! Can you refrain from snubbing your poor brother?" Turais said as Sirius started to walk out the door.

"Well, you better pick yourself up from the sorry state you were in this entire night then," Sirius retorted. "Your brooding has put a damper on all of us... maybe except Kreacher. According to him, you can do no wrong."

Once Sirius left, Turais turned to Alex, "Was I really that bad? -" Alex was about to answer him when Turais cut him off. "- Actually, don't answer it. I might have a clue."

* * *

_April 1, 1970 (Wednesday)_

"How is the poison coming along?" Turais asked eagerly as he tripped over the mantelpiece of the fireplace. At least he didn't fall this time.

"Toxic as ever. But it hasn't exploded or curdled yet - my cauldron hasn't melted either - so your modifications seemed to have balanced all the reactions reasonably well - not that we didn't expect that, of course -" Damocles said without taking his eyes off the cauldron. Sweat was collecting on his forehead and sliding down his cheeks. He was stirring the cauldron with extreme care and exact hand movements. Thirteen times clockwise. Five times anti-clockwise. Repeat. " - we just have to add the fresh heartbreak grass roots after this..."

Turais walked closer to the man and stopping just beyond the blue line etched around the cauldron. It was a Shield Line erected by the potioneer to contain the potion in case of an explosion and to prevent external contaminants from nearing the potion, especially during the most volatile stages of the potion.

After a few more minutes, Damocles gently lifted the gold ladle from the potion that sloshed dangerously in the cauldron, alternating between a ghastly neon-green and a sinister blood-red. This was the highly reactive triphasic state where the solution was in a dynamic equilibrium and alternating between three meta-stable solutions, one was the wanted solution and the two others were not... or so Damocles has explained. Damocles stepped away from the cauldron and straightened his back with a groan of pain.

"Oh dear, I can definitely use some pain potion for my stiff back after hunching over for the entire night," Damocles moaned as he threw the gold ladle into his bucket and massaged his lower back. "Okay, let's add the roots now. I'll go pinch by pinch, but I'm expecting to see the potion turn completely brown after two additions."

Damocles took up the bowl of freshly ground heartbreak grass roots and hunched over the potion once more. He sprinkled a smidgen of particles into the mixture.

The potion turned into a murky brown for a moment before returning to its dual state of colours.

A second smidgen.

The potion turned brown again. This time, the muddy colour remained for a longer time. But it reverted back once more.

"I think we're almost there," Damocles gritted out as he reached for an extra pinch.

A third smidgen.

The neon-green colour was replaced by the brown and Turais held his breath. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes.

The potion remained in an unattractive state of brown. Damocles immediately scooped out a ladle-ful of the experimental mixture into a separate cauldron and reached for the vial of bezoar juice. He started to add beads of its content into the mixture. With every drop, the mixture flashed clear before it stubbornly reverted back to its original state.

Once Turais counted twenty, the mixture remained brown and Turais' heart sank. The mixture was still too poisonous for consumption.

"So..." Turais asked quietly, "It didn't work?"

Damocles continued to add the bezoar juice until it turned clear. He placed the bezoar juice vial down on the bench and stood there in silence.

"Damocles?"

The man remained motionless with his back against him. Turais could hear some muttering from the man but he couldn't discern the words that were spoken.

"Damocles? Damocles?!"

The man's shoulders squared as though he was shocked. He turned around and looked at Turais and whispered, "Twenty-four."

"What?" Turais asked dumbly.

"Twenty-four, Turais," Damocles said louder this time as though that explained everything. "Twenty-four. Twenty-four!"

"Yes, I know," Turais said with an obvious note of disappointment. "It's too poisonous to drink -"

"No, Turais," Damocles said softly. "You don't understand. You got twenty-four." He walked over to his blackboard and spelled the blackboard to reveal his erased contents from the past. Turais looked on as the chalk rearranged itself into columns upon columns of experimental names with a corresponding number.

* * *

WP-070865-0101: _Fail to complete. (BJDC = NA)_

_..._

_..._

WP-091269-4981: _Stable mixture. Too Poisonous. (BJDC = 200+)_

WP-121969-5011: _1st Bezoar Juice Drop Count beneath 200! (BJDC = 198)_

WP-123169-5102: _Increase amount of aconite roots. (BJDC = 157)_

WP-011470-5159: _Too much aconite. Decrease by three-fifths of a root. (BJDC = 164)_

WP-012370-5245: _Correct aconite concentration. Still too poisonous. (BJDC = 163)_

WP-032470-5937: _Too poisonous. Up buffer concentration. (BJDC = 152)_

WP-032470-5938: _Too poisonous. Added Bubotuber pus first. (BJDC = 153)_

WP-032570-5939:

* * *

Turais understood the significance as he saw Damocles' hands shakily violently as he tapped his wand in the empty spot in the table. Although the potion was not completed yet, they just had a major breakthrough in lowering the toxicity to near consumable levels.

WP-032570-5939: _**BJDC = 24**_

Damocles turned towards Turais as his eyes glistened brightly.

"Do you see it now?" Damocles' voiced was choked with emotions.

"Twenty-four," Turais breathed out in reverence.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts and comments below!

The link to the semi-final match-ups is here: "forms . gle/ 2nHvVsRs1FsRUoXP8" (without spaces)

Next week will be a 2-chapters week (more accurately, an interlude and a full chapter). The next chapter, Chapter 20: Interlude - First Year, In Review, will be uploaded around Tuesday/ Wednesday. Until next time!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-23


	20. Interlude: First Year in Review

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews.

**Re: ****hdres**** \- chapter 19**

"This is a fascinating exploration of the beginnings of Voldemort and Slytherin house politics. I am really enjoying the interactions between Turais and the leaders of the Seven. You have managed to create a balance between threat and friendship which makes the engagement of Turais in the house seem very believable. Thank you for sharing your story."

Thank you so much for your compliments. Admittedly, it is a bit difficult to gauge the balance between introducing threats/ dramas and character building. I'm glad to hear I'm doing a good job.

**Re: ****PaigeMHughes**** \- chapter 19**

""Weary" and "wary" are two very different words with very different meanings."

Thank you for your reminder regarding the difference between "weary" and "wary", but I do think I used the word as I meant them within context. Do you have a specific example that I can look back at?

"...and if you ever get a chance to edit things, these first chapters would also benefit."

I have always intended to edit the earlier chapters for flow and grammar, but I sometimes just lack the motivation :'D. They are relatively rocky as my first forray into fiction writing. Hopefully the writing was not too rough or distracting. I'll get back to editing them at some point... haha

**Re: ****Rebell 01 - chapter 19**

"24? I don't see it!"

Damocles was unable to make significant inroads at decreasing the toxicity in any meaningful ways (it hovered around 150-60s), but Turais' modified recipe has brought the toxicity down to near consumable levels (20 was the target as Damocles said). That's why they were so emotional. The cure was actually in sight.

* * *

Hey everybody,

This is the first part and the interlude of this week's update. Enjoy!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-28

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**INTERLUDE - FIRST YEAR IN REVIEW**

* * *

_April 6, 1970 (Monday)_

The two weeks of Easter break went as fast as they came. Despite feeling a bit apologetic to his two brothers whom he has not spent much time with due to the development of the Wolfsbane Potion, Turais couldn't help but feel giddy about how close they were to achieving a consumable potion. By the time he was due to return to school, Damocles told him that he should have the final Wolfsbane Potion recipe completed this month, re-tested in the next two months, and submitted before the school term ended. Turais's transcript on the novel discovery on the usage of aconite roots would also be submitted alongside the Wolfsbane Potion to the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers for peer-review. They are expecting the approval to be granted sometime before school term starts and Turais cannot wait for the world's reaction when the results are released.

These two weeks only furthered his determination to include Turais as a joint-discoverer of the Potion, but Turais couldn't have but feel uncomfortable with the prospect because he had the unfair advantage of knowing parts of the Wolfsbane Potion recipe. Everytime he was overwhelmed by those thoughts, he forced himself to envision a younger Remus' hopeful smile. Somehow, those thoughts managed to dull his stabbing guilt into a dull ache and allowed Turais to forget... at least temporarily.

* * *

_June 5, 1970 (Friday)_

The final two months of Turais' first-year went much more peacefully compared to the first-half. Thankfully. Turais cemented his position as one of the top-circle Slytherins and as others finally accepted that it was a permanent arrangement, they grew more respectful and yielded to his status, even the older students. However, Turais made a point to not abuse his new-found power and instead, remained as helpful and approachable as always. The other first-year Slytherins all looked up to him as their benevolent leader and Turais tried his best to deliver on that front.

Turais was also glad that Synde and Bellatrix have graduated from Hogwarts, meaning that he will no longer be in their presence. However, he knew that they would continue on to join the Death Eaters as soon as possible so Turais decided it was not entirely good news.

Due to the impending vacancies in the Group, _as per the Charter _(Turais could imagine Malfoy's voice whenever he came across this phrase), the graduating students were allowed to nominate their successors for the upcoming school term. There were no surprises on both counts.

Bellatrix Black has decided to retain the seat within the Black family (and as a friendly gesture to Malfoy, who was courting her sister) and nominated Narcissa Black. This time, there was no opposition; in fact, Turias was genuinely supportive with Narcissa's induction as he knew she was one of the few older Slytherins with a moderate view.

Synde nominated Avery Jr., an upcoming seventh-year and future Death Eater, to replace him. Knowing that they were outvoted, Turais and Alex voted along with the majority. However, Turais allowed himself a slight comfort knowing that the moderates were now in the majority.

In the school at large, Turais's influence continued to grow as the first-years from other Houses also gravitated towards him. With the exception of a few older students, most did not prohibit the first-years from their Houses from associating themselves with Turais, and by extension, Alex and Jonty, because they were "the rare, right sort of Slytherin". Turais knew this was the best he could do with the time he had, and he could only hope that it was enough of a change to survive the summer of 1970, when war was supposed to begin according to his previous timeline. Furthermore, Turais could only hope that the world has changed enough to delay the onset of the war for longer.

The staff were also equally taken by the brightest first-year student they have ever seen. In their eyes, Turais was the model student who took care of all students without discrimination of blood purity or House. This, of course, was with the exception of Professor Dumbledore, who continued to look at him with guarded suspicion. However, Turais always avoided crossing his path and so far, he has been successful at avoiding any exchange of stares or words, let alone a confrontation.

Yaxley's sentencing also came sooner than expected with the backlog of cases piled in front of the Grand Jury Court. Orion mentioned that Arcturus was furious that his grandson was attacked and expedited the case. As a legal adult, he received the maximum sentence punishable, as strongly pushed by Arcturus, and would spend a life-long imprisonment in Azkaban. While Turais couldn't help but feel bad for his demise, but he was comforted by the fact that many lives could potentially be spared without his involvement in the First Wizarding War.

Now, Turais was sitting at the Slytherin table at the end-of-year feast. The Great Hall was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver in celebration of Slytherin's first win for the house cup in seven years. Professor Slughorn caught Turais' gaze and motioned a cheers in his honour. Turais had no doubt that he and Alex were the top house-points earners for their house.

Just as the students were starting to grumble about the late start to the feast, Dumbledore arrived.

"What an incredible year this has been! Before you head back to your homes are the summer, I hope your heads are a little fuller than they were when you arrived… before you get them empty once more before the next year starts.

"Now, for the awarding of the house cup. In fourth place, Ravenclaw, with three hundred and ninety points; in third, Gryffindor, with four hundred and ten points; in second we have Hufflepuff with four hundred and forty-two points while Slytherin comes up on top with five hundred and three points. Congratulations to Slytherin House!"

Cheering and shouting erupted from the Slytherin table and Turais received numerous pats on the back from his fellow housemates. As the golden House Cup was handed over to the beaming Horace Slughorn, the cheering crescendo-ed to a maximum.

Professor McGonagall shook hands stiffly with the jubilant Slytherin Head while placing her other hand on silver Quidditch Cup as though she sought relief through physically contacting with at least one of the two trophies that has made residence in her office for the past several years.

Although Slytherins did not win the Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year (as a matter of fact, the last time they have won it was a decade ago), Turais would make sure that they snag that trophy as well for the Slytherins next year, with him as the Seeker of course. He felt a bit of guilt towards Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindors... but he now played from the competing team and… well, he earned her both Cups multiple times in his previous timeline so she really shouldn't complain that much (even if she had no recollection of them).

Turais smiled inwardly to himself. He was surrounded by two amazing friends and many more acquaintances in the Slytherin House. He was in a prime position to challenge Malfoy's hold on House politics. Next year was shaping up to be an amazing year.

* * *

_June 19, 1970 (Friday)_

Exam results soon came and Turais was, to no one's surprise, the top of his class as he gained Outstandings for all his classes; although he felt guilty since he already learnt the materials once before; Pierricoeur came in second with one Exceeds Expectations; Alex came in third with all Outstandings except for two Exceeds Expectations in History of Magic and Astrology. There was grumbling from a few Ravenclaws who vowed to dethrone him next year and Turais secretly wished them good luck. Pierricoeur, on the other hand, brought that animosity to the extreme by giving him the death glare every time they crossed paths. But it really didn't deviate much from his normal behaviour, so Turais ignored it all the same.

Suddenly, Turais found himself on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London. As the scenery of trees and fields were slowly replaced by concrete and buildings, Turais grinned widely in his seat, daydreaming about what he would do with his brothers for two whole months. Alex has yet again received _permission _(a letter from a house-elf) to stay with the Blacks for the summer holidays. If Alex's relationship with Sirius and Regulus during the Easter break was any indication, Turais was sure that he would become an honorary Black by the time school term started again.

He felt something hard smacked against his skull. "Turais! You are evicted from this compartment!" Jane said with a smirk.

"Unhand me, young lady!"

"Not a crazy Gryffindor anymore?" Jane asked cheekily. "Wipe off that grin on your face, Turais. You look like a lovesick boy who is going to see his crush after two months' apart."

"Let him be, Jane, Turais always goes crazy where his brothers are involved. You've seen worse on the train ride back last winter. Now, _that _was carsickness-inducing horribleness," Alice smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I don't even know how he managed to survive without them for all these months from the way he acts around them sometimes. They are inseparable, those three," Alex said as he shook his head. "You've got to see it to understand it."

"Are all of you going to the Quidditch World Cup in Canada this year?" Turais asked while pointedly ignoring all the comments.

"Oh, definitely!" Gerald yelled. "I'm sure England will win it this time!"

"People say that every time, Gerald. And I have yet to see it happen once," Jonty teased.

Turais searched his memories for information regarding the winner of the 1970 Quidditch World Cup finals? Was it Liechtenstein or England, Canada or Syria? Turais couldn't say for sure.

"Well, it's different this time because Royston Idlewind has finally retired! But I'm just sad that I never got to see him in action…" Gerald said.

"Who's Royston Idolwine?" Alice asked, she looked at Jane, who just shrugged.

"Muggleborn here, remember?" Jane said with an eyeroll.

The boys looked at the two girls as though they suddenly changed into two large, yellow canary birds.

"What? Surely you know who Royston Idlewind is?" Gerald asked incredulously. "He is _only _the World's Best Chaser, that's who. He led the Australian Quidditch Team to victory four years ago."

"Yeah, although I don't like him because he hates crowds. Honestly, which Quidditch player on Earth would hate their fans for supporting them?" Jonty said.

"I heard rumours that he has a high chance of becoming the next International Director of the ICWQC…" Turais said. All the boys shuddered at the thought while the girls looked at him blankly. "International Confederation of Wizards Quidditch Committee."

"Why is he so bad?" Jane asked.

"Well, he's just a damn stickler for the rules. So he's no fun. He reminds me a little of you, Alice," Gerald spoke as Alice whacked him with her book.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm watching for -" Turais began to say.

"Catherine Westermont, we know, Turais," Alex rolled his eyes and Turais scoffed. "She is the best-est Seeker in the whole wide world and you are in _love _with her. I'm glad she is chosen as the Seeker for the English team or else I would not hear the end of this one."

Turais ignored his friends' teases and taunts and turned to Jane. "The final match is happening late August this year, so I can ask my father to get extra tickets if you want to go, Jane?" Jane does not look too impressed so Turais tried to explain again.

"It's a big deal, Jane. This is the Wizarding equivalent of the FIFA World Cup," Turais said. This time Jane's face lit up with recognition.

"Oh, that! Now, I'm interested," Jane spoke with an interested spark in her eyes.

As the boys were explaining the history of the Quidditch World Cup, the train signaled its arrival at the station.

"Hey, remember to write to me -" Jane said excitedly, but then suddenly frowned. " - Actually, I think my neighbours would find it odd that several owls are perched on our roof all the time."

"Why don't you give us your telephone number?" Turais asked as he pulled down Jane's trunk for her.

"Yeah, we can call you," said Alex.

"Right, brill." Jane quickly rummaged for a spare piece of parchment and scribbled down a series of numbers.

"What's …. a fella-tone?" Gerald scrunched up his nose at the numbers. "And is this a communication spell?"

Jonty pulled out his wand and chanted, "0-7-9-1-"

Jane snatched the slip of paper from Jonty's hand and stuffed it in Turais' hand instead.

"Nevermind, just owl."

Jonty flushed red at the blatant snub.

* * *

Hey everybody,

The link to the semi-final match-ups is here: "forms. gle/ 2nHvVsRs1FsRUoXP8" (without spaces) Voting closes upon the next update.

The next chapter is Chapter 21: A Love Called Family and will be posted in a few days. Until then!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-28


	21. A Love Called Family

Hey everybody,

I hope everyone that celebrated Thanskgiving had an amazing time with friends, family, and loved ones! And happy long weekend for those who are taking Friday off as well.

There was a hidden Potter (not James or his mother, Euphemia) cameo in this story already. Let me know if you have spotted him!

This is part two and the full chapter for this week's update! Enjoy!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-30

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**A LOVE CALLED FAMILY**

* * *

June 30, 1970 (Tuesday)

_PARIS SURPRISE ATTACK; 2 DEAD,15 INJURED_

by Andy Smudgley

_French Ministry Issues Condemnation of Violence_

_Declares Attack as Isolated Incident_

_Yesterday, four men attacked a popular Wizarding café on the Rue de Babylone, several blocks away from the French Ministry. The café is operated by a non-profit pro-equality society known as the Mouvement Cracmols des droits (Squibs Rights Movement) and its proceeds are directed towards promoting equal rights for Squibs._ _The French Ministry has confirmed that two British nationals were present during the attack, including the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts from Hogwarts, Mr Joris Zīverts, who is currently under treatment at Saint Geneviève. According to the witnesses, his actions have been instrumental in minimizing the casualties..._

* * *

_July 1, 1970 (Wednesday)_

Turais woke up early today for some unknown reason. Well actually, he has a clue. He has not been sleeping well since he returned home mostly because he dreaded the news of the start of the First Wizarding War. But that hasn't happened yet, as Turais was trying to calm himself and drift back to sleep.

The keyword was "try".

After lounging in his bed for a further ten minutes, Turais decided to start his day early (again like the past two weeks) and headed to the kitchen. As he passed by Sirius' bedroom, he heard a loud snore that tore through the silence and Turais had to muffle his usual shock and amusement.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Kreacher already putting out ingredients that, Turais recognized, was part of his regular breakfast that he always requested.

"Good morning, Kreacher," Turais said cheerfully.

"Master Turais has risen early as usual. What an upstanding young man he is," Kreacher complimented him as he shuffled slowly, hunch-backed, across the kitchen and reached for the drawers sacked with pans. "Would Master prefer his regular breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Turais said pleasantly as he unfolded the _Daily Prophet _to scan over the headlines in search for mentions of Muggle attacks or Voldemort's proclamation as the new Dark Lord. To his surprise and relief, neither headlines have appeared in the newspapers yet.

He turned his attention to the stack of letters at the corner of the table. Curious, he shuffled through them. There were posts from Gringotts and from family acquaintances such as the MacMillans, Selwyns, and Sayres. At the bottom of the pile was a letter addressed to the Black family household with the Lestrange family crest and seal - it was the wedding invitation for Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Turais shivered at the prospect of attending the wedding. But considering that Arcturus and Pollux's relationship has never recovered from the all-time low after Walburga's eviction, Turais favoured his chances of being able to avoid that dreadful engagement.

"Here is Master Turais' breakfast," Kreacher announced as he charmed the piping, hot breakfast from the kitchen counter to the table.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Turais said, "I always tell others in Hogwarts that Kreacher makes the best breakfast in the world."

Kreacher's normally droopy ears lifted slightly at the praise. He bowed before croaking, "Master is always so kind, too kind."

"Well, I give praise where praise is due, Kreacher. No need to be too humble. You have always served our family well, remember that," Turais said as Kreacher bowed again as he walked away with an increased sense of levity. Turais smiled. He knew exactly what would make Kreacher happy, and it was to appeal to his sense of honour to have served the Blacks properly. And he knew there was a kind, fragile soul despite the hardened layers from centuries of Black family treatment.

Just as he was about to eat his first bite of breakfast, a jet-black, official-looking owl flew through the kitchen and dropped a thick, green envelope on his plate, just missing the eggs. It immediately hopped off the table and flew out the window, which meant that the letter did not require a response.

Turais lifted the envelope up and saw that it was addressed to him. He flipped it around and saw a matching green wax seal. On a closer inspection, it read 'M.E.S.O.P.'. Unsure what it was, Turais broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

* * *

MOST EXTRAORDINARY SOCIETY _of _POTIONEERS

Chief Potioneer: Charlicus Finbok

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_

Dear Mr Turais Rigel Orion Black, We are pleased to inform you that your transcript _'Novel Identification of Different Neutralization Reactions for Aconite Leaves and Aconite Roots'_ has been peer-reviewed and accepted by the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers and will be published as the cover story in the September 1970 edition of _Potions_.

Please find enclosed a copy of the approved transcript and a list of required items for publication. We await your owl by no later than 15 July.

Yours sincerely,

Ermentrude Viridian

Deputy Chief Potioneer

* * *

Turais quickly scanned the second piece of paper, it listed that he will need to send in a self-portrait that will be shown as part of the magazine cover and a few supporting documents. Damocles has already prepared the rest of the documents and told Turais he would send them when the acceptance letter arrived. Turais was honestly quite surprised that his discovery has been accepted so quickly. But his experiments are simple and quick to do and the results are easy to test and verify, so maybe that was the reason.

His body was thrumming with excitement as he ran up the stairs, skipping his floor, to his father's room and banged on his door.

"Father, wake up!" Turais shouted in between knocks. "Father! My transcript got accepted by _Potions _! Father!"

Orion opened the door of his ninth consecutive knock. He was still dressed in his night clothes with a shawl on top. Turais waved the opened envelope in his hand excitedly at his father.

"What just happened, Turais? You what?" Orion asked, his eyes were still half open and his hair tousled.

"Father, read the letter!" Turais thrusted the letter into Orion's hand. Orion quickly scanned the letter as his face split into a large smile. "Son, you did it! You are a published potioneer! The cover story on top of it all, that's great news!"

Alex's bedroom door opened to a groggy boy who was yawning widely. "Wassa matter?"

"Alex! My transcript on aconite got accepted! It will be published as the cover story in the August edition of _Potions_!"

Alex's eyes snapped into focus and glistened with excitement. He lunged and embraced him while gasping, "Woah. That's amazing, Turais! Congratulations, we need to celebrate. You need to write to Jonty and Alice and Jane and Gerald to invite them over. You need to write to Professor Slughorn and Damocles. Wait, you write to them. I'll write to your friends. Right, who else -"

"Alex, calm down. You're more excited than I am," Turais extracted himself from the boy back and laughed at Alex's flustered look. "We can do that _after _breakfast and telling my brothers."

"Is this going to be a family tradition," Orion asked amusedly. "Being woken up by a Black on the first of July? Sirius will receive his Hogwarts letter next year and Regulus' the year after, I doubt I will get any sleep on either those days either."

"Yes, it is," Turais grinned.

When Turais and Alex reached the kitchen while Orion woke up his brothers, Turias saw two barn owls perched on the kitchen table beside his unfinished breakfast.

"Our Hogwarts letters!" Alex exclaimed as he went to untie the Hogwarts letters from their legs. Amidst all the excitement for his transcript acceptance, he has forgotten all about his second year letter and the fact that he has an excuse to ask Orion to buy him an actual broom!

"Father! Father! Our Hogwarts letter has arrived." Orion appeared at the doorway as Turais was about to dash out. "Father, can you buy me a broom, please? Please! I want to try out for Seeker for the house team this year!"

"Alright! Alright!" Orion laughed at Turais' pleading, puppy-eye looks. "But it will only be because my son got a cover story for _Potions _!"

"_ YES! _Siri! Reggie! I'm going to have a racebroom!" Turais jumped up and down ecstatically as his brothers did the same beside him, equally as excited.

"Can I have a turn?"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Of course! Father, can we go buy it _today _? I already know which one I want - The Nimbus 1700! It's the best broom in the market, _way better _than Comets and Cleansweeps."

"Okay! But you all know the rules, breakfast -"

" - at least two eggs, one piece of toast, and a glass of juice! We know, father!" The brothers said simultaneously, much to his father's mild annoyance and amusement.

" - that _and _your dress robes for the family portrait." Orion announced as Sirius groaned and slapped his hands over his face.

* * *

The Black household opened the door of the Stutterbutton's Photography Studio to a strong whiff of gunpowder and a haze of purple mist. Sirius gagged aloud and stuck his tongue out, which formed an expression that completely contradicted the immaculately prepared appearance of robes and proper pureblood grooming. Turais stifled a laugh as his father smacked Sirius on the head gently for his display.

"Sirius, please _try _to act appropriately," Orion shook his head in exasperation as he tried to readjust the tie which Sirius has once again tugged off-center. "I just want _one _nice family portrait this year." Every year, Orion brought his sons to take an albumful of family portraits. While Turais was entirely supportive of the idea for he never had a chance to experience this in his original timeline with his parents, Sirius had made it an absolute chore for Orion to convince him to don his dress robes properly.

"Come on, Siri. I want a good portrait of all of us so I can bring it to Hogwarts with me this year as well," Turais said as he nudged at his fidgeting brother. When there was no response, Turais went in for the kill with his puppy-eyes and pouty lips and whined, "_ Please _?"

Sirius looked at his older brother's pitiful looks and surrendered. He sighed dramatically while saying, "Fine… just _one _."

"One _good _portrait. No weird faces or poses or messing up your clothes. I'll get father to buy us ice cream after. Deal?" Turais bargained. He thought the deal was pretty good for Sirius.

Sirius perked up at the mention of ice cream but still pretended to consider for a moment before nodding and stopped moving. Turais grinned at Orion, whose eyes filled with relief as he could finally fix Sirius' outfit on a still body.

"Ah, Heir Black, the annual family portraits?" Mr Shuttermeyer greeted. He has been in charge of their photo shoot since they were babies. He definitely has noticed the disappearance of Walburga from the family since four years ago, but he never mentioned anything. But his eyes widened at Alex, who he has never met before. "Who is this young gentleman?"

"Mr Shuttermeyer. This is Alexander Fawley, a school friend of my eldest."

"Pleasure to meet a Fawley. I haven't seen Mr Fawley in a long time," the man supplied pleasantly.

Alex's expression did not betray any of his emotions. However, Turais saw the slight tensing of his shoulders at the mention of his father.

"Sir, in addition to the usual, I will need a self-portrait as well," Turais stepped in, removing the focus with his friend.

"Of course, young Mr Black," the man said as he guided them into the studio set-up. "What is the occasion, may I ask?"

"My eldest latest discovery will be published as a cover story in _Potions _," Orion spoke proudly as the photographer's eyes widened.

"That's splendid news! If I may offer my congratulations to you, Mr Black. I will ensure you have the perfect photo to accompany your achievements. Now, would you mind stepping up and taking the self-portrait first?" Mr Shuttermeyer gestured Turais and he stepped into the set. "_ Potions _requires a standard three-second picture, so let's do a three-second series of six."

Turais settled on the stool as he followed the photographer's every instruction. He was determined to pose for the perfect shot, however, Sirius was equally as determined to sabotage all of his shots.

_ Click…_

Sirius made a silly duck face which failed to elicit a response from his older brother, who was smiling pleasantly, albeit, slightly stoically, at the camera.

_ Snap! Click…_

Sirius made a weird chicken clucking sound with a cross-eyed look. Turais barely smothered his laughter.

_ Snap! Click…_

Turais' defenses crumbled and he laughed without inhibition.

_ Snap! Click…_

Turais managed to school his expression back into a controlled smile but he felt his jaw muscle twitching.

_ Snap! Click…_

Turais shot an angry glare at Sirius, who brought a very realistic imitation of a dying flobberworm, and glanced back to smiled pleasantly at the camera.

_ Snap! Click…_

Turais stood up and left the studio to strangle said banshee-shrieking flobberworm off-camera…

_ Snap!_

"Well, I think we've managed to get at least one good one," Orion said to Mr Shuttermeyer dryly as he glanced insouciantly at his eldest son's half-hearted fratricide attempt on his middle son. Turias' fingers were wrapped around Sirius' neck as he pretended to strangle him while Sirius screamed bloodly murder. The corner of Mr Shuttermeyer's mouth twitched in amusement. "I would like two small copies and one large framed copy of all the photos as well as the negatives."

"Of course, Mr Black," the photographer while looking at Regulus, who now joined the fray and tugged at Sirius' robes to mess up his outfit. "Your children are as lively as always."

"That's an understatement, I'm afraid," Orion allowed a small smile. "We can take the family portrait next, but please allow me a few moments to fix my second son's outfit _again _."

The Black family miraculously managed to have not one, but three acceptable family portraits, including one where Alex where stood by Turais as he smiled shyly while waving his hand at the camera.

* * *

"Are you certain you don't want a broomstick, Alex?" Turais asked Alex as they were waiting for the shopkeeper to return from the storage with Turais' brand-new Nimbus 1700. Alex was still holding onto the picture that he was part of and looking at it as though it contained the secrets of the universe. Turais knew the feeling, so he let his best friend be.

After gathering all their school supplies, they have finally reached the main attraction of this shopping trip - broomstick shopping. Orion was in the back of the store looking at Puddlemere United memorabilia with his brothers.

After a minute, Alex responded as though Turais has just asked the question, "No, I think I am okay, Turais. I don't really enjoy it that much. Also, I have something else I wanted to buy..." His eyes were still glued to the photo and Turais barely suppressed a grin.

"But I saw you in flying lessons last year. You were brilliant and flying loops around Mister William," Turais countered.

"I'll just stick with my books safely on the ground," Alex said with a sense of finality as he tore his gaze from the photo for once and placed it carefully into his inner pocket.

"If you insist… but you are always welcome to borrow my broom if you ever want to," Turais shrugged. "Also, we should go check out the service kits and Charm books for Quidditch players. And a Snitch so I can practice."

Quality Quidditch Supplies has always been Turais' favourite shop in Diagon Alley. He glanced around the store at the broomsticks on display and smelled the familiar scents of broom polish and dry twigs. He then laid eyes on the Nimbus 1700 that was in the window display that gleamed brilliantly under the showcase lighting - the broom that he will be getting his hands on very soon.

As usual, young faces were pressed up against the window panes as the children looked at the broom longingly. Amongst them, Turais easily identified the boy with distinct messy, black hair and glasses - a face he had seen in the mirror for many years in a past timeline long ago.

James Fleamont Potter.

Just as he was lost in his thoughts, he realized that the pair of hazel eyes were staring straight back at him through the window. Flustered, Turais looked back at the counter where the shopkeeper finally returned with two broomsticks. They were identical in appearance except for the tail end twigs.

Both broomsticks were handsomely built and reflected the sleek and agile designs that Turais loved about Nimbus. The broom handles were made of mahogany, which provided the light brown colour that was reminiscent of the Nimbus 2000, and coupled with Goblin-made iron crossbars and finishings. On both broomsticks, the tail end twigs were straight and converged neatly at the tip. However, the twigs on one broomstick was of a darker brown colour while the other was of a creamier beige colour.

"Is the broom with the darker brown twigs made of mahogany-hazel and the other one made of mahogany-birch?" Turais asked, referring to the handle and twigs. The shopkeeper looked surprised at his knowledge.

"Yes, Mr Black. Hazel will provide more precision in turning while birch, which is the newest offering from Nimbus, will provide a faster ascension," he confirmed.

"I would like the mahogany-birch broomstick, please."

"Thank you, Mr Black. How will you be paying?" The man asked politely.

"My father will be paying for it," Turais said and then turned to shout towards the back of the store. "_Father! _"

Orion emerged and proceeded to conclude the transaction while Turais turned his head back to the window display only to find James Potter still staring at him with mild jealousy.

"What does _he _want?" Sirius appeared beside him, crossing his arms while narrowing his eyes at the boy outside. Sirius clearly remembered James from last year.

"He was staring at me purchasing the broom, Siri. He is just jealous," Turais said calmly as he saw James wave at Sirius. "Many young boys want a racebroom, myself included. He means no harm."

"He better not. I won't forgive him for insulting our family last year," Sirius scowled at the boy, who stopped waving and was clearly taken aback by the amount of spite on the second brother's face.

"All done, Turais! Your very own broom!" Turais turned away from the window and saw Orion holding the perfectly-wrapped broomstick horizontally with both his hands. Turais took the broomstick carefully into his hands and wrapped around the broom handle, enjoying the familiar feeling of joy and elation that he associated with flying.

"Thank you, father," he whispered reverently into the broom.

"I also got you the broomstick servicing kit and the Charms book for Quidditch players _and _a golden snitch so you can practise. They are your early birthday presents, I hope you like -"

Turais hugged Orion around his midsection. "That's perfect. Thank you, father."

"Glad you like it, son," Orion patted the back of his head gently. "Now you need to promise me to flatten the Gryffindors and win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"Well, that'll be easy, father," Turais looked up and smirked. "I will promise to catch the snitch five minutes into the game every time."

"I'll hold you to your words, Turais. Now let's head home to try out your new birch Nimbus 1700." Orion lifted the bag of merchandise and walked away from the counter.

"It's a _mahogany-birch _Nimbus 1700, father," Turais said cheekily.

"Did you just _sass _your father, Turais?" Orion scolded with a twinkle in his eyes. "I technically bought the broomstick. I can take it back right now."

Orion made a move towards Turais, who jumped out of his devious attack and hugged his broomstick protectively as they left the store.

"Now I want a turn on the broom too -" Orion said good-naturedly as he pushed open the front door.

The moment Orion stepped out of the store, a boy with skewed glasses appeared in front of him and shouted around him. "Hey Turais, do you remember me? I'm James Potter. I met you last year at Flourish and Blotts. Did you just get a new Nimbus 1700? You're so lucky!"

Turais eyed Orion who has already raised his mask and displayed a stoic expression. The playful eyes dimmed and transformed into a guarded pewter grey.

Turais looked at James and said, "Oh hello, James. I do remember you. This is my father, Heir Black. This is my youngest brother, Regulus. And that -"

"Sirius, I remember you!" James beamed at the boy as he adjusted his glasses. Sirius remained unmoved by the wave of positivity. "Or was it Siri, I -"

"_Don't. Call. Me. Siri _," Sirius growled.

James' smile faltered for a moment before he shrugged it off and continued cheerily, "My cousin who is going into fifth-year told me _all _about you, Turais. He said you can speak to snakes and that you are super clever and super nice too!"

Turais stopped for a moment.

_ 'There's another Potter at school? He must be Charlus and Dorea's descendant! He didn't have a portrait in the Manor and they only mentioned him in passing. I'm glad he's still in school next year.'_

"Oh, that's great. What is his name?" Turais was wracking his brain to see if he has encountered a Potter.

"He's called Kaiden. He said he was _there _when you spoke to the snake and saved your grey-haired friend from the big, scary snake. He said it was so cool when you told off the other - wait a sec - you are grey-haired -" James gasped loudly as he pointed at Alex, who tensed at the sudden attention. "Are you _the _Alex? Wicked! Look, Kaiden said that -"

James' hero worship was quite entertaining if it weren't for Orion's disapproval rolling off his body. It was so intense that Regulus immediately snapped into attention in alarm.

James, who was clearly immune to the rigidity around him, continued to ramble on about the tales his cousin Kaiden told him. He clearly found everything in Hogwarts super exciting and interesting. Sirius, on the other hand, remained unimpressed as he fully embraced the infamous Black vengeance.

" - and so he also said Turais Black was one of the good Slytherins -"

"Hey! Stop pretending you think we are cool, Potter," Sirius interrupted. "We know you think we are evil. Stay away from us."

"I never said -" James started to defend himself when a woman strode over calling his name.

"James! Stop running away without telling us, there are bad wizards -" Mrs Potter stopped as she saw the Black family.

"Hello, Mr Black," she said tensely, glancing worriedly at his son, who was clearly oblivious to his mother's concern. "I am so terribly sorry for my son's behaviour. Please excuse him, he is very friendly."

Noting Orion's stern silence, she eyed their purchases and attempted in strike up a dialogue again. She said with faked cheeriness, "I see that you shopped for a new broomstick today for your eldest son."

"Yes, Lady Potter. Now, if you would excuse us, we have a busy day ahead," Orion said cooly.

"Of course, Heir Black. we should be heading our way as well. Say goodbye, James," Mrs Potter nudged the bespectacled boy, who was distracted by a particularly nasty-looking plant nearby.

"Bye, Mr Black, Turais, Sirius, Regulus. I will see you next year at Hogwarts," James said before he was forcefully dragged away by his worried mother and disappeared into the crowd. Eyeing the lingering tension, Turais thought quickly to say something.

"So, you have now met the prankster from last year, father."

"He was an… interesting boy," Orion's mask lifted as his demeanour turned warm once again.

"He is quite hyperactive. But I'm sure he meant well," Turais said.

"As expected with the Gryffindors. Flashy without substance," Orion said with a hint of disgust. "Let's head back home -"

"Uh… Mr Black," Orion turned towards Alex. "Can I go to Fawkswind's Boutique to pick up an item?"

"Oh yes, of course, Alex. I totally forgot. Let us head there now." They turned around and Turais wondered what Alex needed to get from the high-end store at Optim Alley. But Orion distracted him from his thoughts.

"Turais, as I was saying, _I _want a turn on that broom that _I _just bought," Orion reminded Turais once again.

"Yes, father. You can have a turn on _my _broom."

* * *

_July 31, 1970 (Friday)_

It was Turais's twelfth birthday. Per his normal routine since the beginning of summer, he woke up early. But today, like at the beginning of this month, he could not return to sleep. So he decided to creep down the silent hallway to go down to the kitchen despite it being the break of dawn. As usual, he found a newly-delivering newspaper sitting on the kitchen table. He unfolded the _Daily Prophet _and was pleased to draw a blank on both Muggle attacks and Voldemort's proclamation.

Summer break was half-over and Turais was finally beginning to feel hopeful that he has successfully delayed the onset of war. Summers were the logical starting time for the rise of the Dark Lord as most children have returned to their home and were mostly vulnerable to attack. If Voldemort did not strike now, Turais was confident that the war has been delayed until next summer. Regardless, he knew what his birthday wish would be.

Suddenly, the front door creaked open as he heard a couple of voices in a hushed whisper. Turais palmed his wand and walked quietly towards the kitchen doorway, staying out of view.

"Please keep your voice down, Turais is a light sleeper," Orion said softly.

A few seconds later, he heard them pass the threshold and a creak on a loose floorboard near the door as there was a collective intake of air.

"Sorry!" A girl's voice squeaked followed by multiple "_ Shush _!".

Another few seconds later, he heard them inch midway to the kitchen before he heard a dull thud followed by a hiss of pain and a couple slaps on fabric. Turais could only imagine it being Gerald kicking the solid wood drawer in the hallway. He bit down on his lips to stop himself from laughing.

Yet another few seconds later, he heard another noise, a much louder bang, but from upstairs.

"I overslept, _darn _," Sirius said loudly.

There was a collective groan near Turais as their subterfuge was ruined, not by one of their own, but by the eternal plan destroyer.

"Damn it, Sirius! Turais must've woken up from that." Turais was amused that Orion swore out loud, and in front of impressionable eleven and twelve-year-olds. He took care to never swear in front of them, but something he caught him when he thought he was alone in his room. Clearly, Orion was _very annoyed _.

"Sorry, father," Sirius whispered to angry muttering. Turais decided to put them out of their misery as he walked out of the kitchen doorway and into full view of the group of crouching adults and children with gifts hovering idly behind them. They all looked up in shock, which reminded Turais of alarmed meerkats.

At that thought, Turais couldn't hold back anymore and laughed into the silent house. When he stopped, he saw Orion standing up and patting down his jacket.

"Damn it," he muttered before shooting an annoyed glare at Turais and walking past him to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Arcturus and Melania, Turais' paternal grandparents and Turais' closest friends: Alice, Gerald, Jonty, and Carl alongside Alex and his brothers, sat along the kitchen table as Orion bought out a gigantic golden Snitch cake made of treacle with fluttering, golden sugar frosting wings.

After a horribly out-of-tune (mostly due to Sirius) rendition of Happy Birthday, Turais made a wish.

_ 'I wish the Blacks and the Potters will stay safe and happy while the war will not start anytime soon.'_

Turais opened his eyes and blew out the twelve candles that stood proudly atop the golden Snitch, which disintegrated into a fine, golden mist that smelled like cinnamon and honey.

They dug in to the cake and the delightful breakfast spread Kreacher prepared (all of his favourites and in large quantities) and started to chat happily.

"Where did you buy the cake, father? It tastes amazing," Turais asked after finishing his first slice in record time and was already starting his second.

"Pudding Lane Bakery by Mrs Puddington," Orion responded. "Their waitlist is very long. I had to place an order for this cake three months in advance."

"Thank you, father," Turais abandoned his cake and jogged over to his father and placed a kiss on his cheek while hugging him tightly. He saw Arcturus frown at the intimate gesture. But he did not comment and silently took another bite of the cake instead.

"Anyways," Orion gave Turais a quick squeeze before standing up. He took his wand and Summoned the presents stored upstairs. "Shouldn't you be more excited about _presents _?"

"Well, I'm content to be able to share today with my family and friends so -" Turais was speaking sincerely until Orion pulled out five golden tickets that had '416th QUIDDITICH WORLD CUP FINAL MATCH - TOP BOX' printed on them.

Turais gasped and hugged his father tightly. "We got _top box _seats in the Quidditch World Cup _finals _! Thank you, father!" Turais released his father and composed himself once more before walking towards Arcturus, whom he knew had a hand in obtaining the tickets.

"Thank you, grandfather. I will enjoy your generous present," Turais said calmly, but allowing a hint of elation and appreciation to leak into his tone.

Arcturus nodded approvingly at his manners and said, "Happy twelfth birthday, Turais. Congratulations on your _Potions _cover story, this present is well-deserved."

He then extended his hand. As Turais shook it, he was surprised by the second hand that clasped onto his shoulder. Although the gesture was simple, it spoke volumes to the amount of affection his grandfather was displaying in front of outside guests. Turais smiled a bit more brightly and Arcturus nodded before letting go. He also gave Melania a gentle hug before returning to his seat.

Now, beside him stood a towering pile of gifts wrapped in different papers. He unwrapped the top one, which was a long, thin box. Turais could already guess what it was.

"It's a feather quill," he guessed triumphantly.

"But it's not _any _feather quill..."

Turais looked at his best friend seated behind him mumble softly into his shirt. Turais opened the exquisite, mahogany box and saw a magnificent feather flashing spontaneously like a tempest in electrifying blue… gold… grey… navy blue…

Turais' eyes widened in recognition as he placed the opened box on the table and pushed it towards Alex, who looked up with a horrified expression. "No, Alex. I'm sorry but I cannot accept this gift. This is too much. Keep it for yourself."

Alex glared at Turais and pushed the box back while Jonty stood up to take a peek and gasped. "Merlin, I've never seen a _thunderbird _feather quill!"

"Turais… just accept it. Please… it's the least I can do." Alex turned to him so only Turais could see his pleading eyes.

_ 'The least? It's probably worth as much as all the other gifts in the room put together, and that includes five Quidditch World Cup final match top-box tickets.'_

Unwilling to embarrass his best friend, Turais relented and silently pulled the box back towards him. They are going to have a talk after.

"Well… thank you… Alex. I don't know how I deserve this gift, but thank you very much, truly. You being an amazing friend is a gift of its own. We will talk later," Turais said not-so-eloquently as he reached to squeeze Alex's shoulder. Alex gave him a tight but grateful smile.

"Now let's do this one."

He took the simple black envelope and took in his brothers' fidgeting looks. He opened it up and saw a card with a hand drawn picture on the cover. It depicted his family lying together in the living room with his Nimbus 1700 circling the couch they were lying on. Although the colouring spilt out of the borders and the stick figures were coarse, it was the best drawing Turais has ever seen. Blinking to keep his tears at bay, he quickly flipped open the card to see the different goofy family portraits that they have taken over the years. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw a teardrop splash onto one of Sirius' weird faces.

He looked up to find their chairs empty as he felt two sets of arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Turais. We didn't want to make you sad," Regulus said apologetically.

"No, no. I'm not sad. These are happy tears. This… is perfect. I love you two so much," Turais reached his arms around his brothers' shoulders and gave them both a crushing hug.

After a while, Jonty spoke to Alice in a loud whisper, "I see what Alex meant on the train. We really had to see it to understand it."

That broke the spell over the table as Turais released his brothers and clawed at him as the rest of the table gave off a chuckle. Turais wiped his tears away with Orion's proffered handkerchief and turned to a large box wrapped in gold paper with a large silver bow on the top. Turais eyed Jonty with a knowing look.

He opened the box and looked in. Inside the box stood a miniature modeling of an upside-down yacht named H.M.S. Slytherin with the keel painted with the Black family crest that contrasted strongly against the silver hull and green sails of the boat.

Besides the quite literal and unoriginal wordplay on his name, Turais could not really extract any other meaning from this gift. He understood the message all the same and was grateful on his abilities.

"A literal gift of his name? Really, Jonty? I spent the entire morning lugging around _that _? That is such a waste of my magic!"

It wasn't Turais, but Carl who spoke. Jonty merely shrugged and Turais rolled his eyes but grinned.

"This gift is hideous, Jonty. Wait until your birthday, you'll regret this gift," Turais said teasingly and Jonty flashed him a grin, "But thank you, I appreciate it."

Turais then looked at a poster rolled up beside the remaining gifts. He unrolled it and found himself looking at the familiar blond, fair-skinned lady with freckles on her cheeks.

"It's an autographed poster of Catherine Westermont! Thanks, Gerald!" Turais grinned at the Quidditch fanatic who smiled back.

He placed the poster on the table and turned to the small rectangular gift that clearly looked like a book.

"Alice, I'm guessing this one's yours."

"Actually… it's Jane's. She owled it to me before she left for the United States," Alice said shyly. "But I _did _buy you a book?"

Turais nodded. Jane's parents had a sudden change of plans and decided to go for a family trip to see the Grand Canyon, which was a place Dave wanted to see before he was diagnosed with cancer. Turais understood the sense of urgency when a family has been through such a traumatic event. He picked up the other rectangular gift beneath the first one and unwrapped them.

Jane's book was titled "_ Muggles to Magic, Magic to Muggles: How Magic and Technologies Influenced One Another" _, while Alice's was titled " _Essential Potion Discoveries across the Ages _".

"Thank you, Alice. This is a very thoughtful gift, I'll promise to read it cover to cover very soon. I'll also thank Jane later."

Turais finally turned to the final present in the pile, presumably Carl's. It was a small box that just large enough to hold a Quaffle that was elegantly wrapped in the Black family colours of green and black with embroiderment of red and yellow around the edges. White dots and lines that formed the constellations Orion, Canis Major, Leo, and Carina danced and travelled between green and black background, which symbolized day and night.

"Woah, Carl. That is some amazing Charms work. You will have to show me how to make this!" Turais exclaimed.

"Of course, it's not too difficult," Carl smile, his cheeks flushed pink at the compliments. "I'll show it to you later today if you want."

"I will not let you leave before you do," Turais grinned. "I'll need you to teach me the Charms for what you have inside the box too." He had a good hunch.

Turais took care to remove the wrapper gently and was surprised to see the embroiderment and pattern shift as the wrapping paper returned to a large rectangular paper.

He opened the box to find a star lamp and looked at Carl with a raised eyebrow, prompting him to explain.

"Well… who was the one who said my gift was too _literal _?" Jonty smirked and gestures the moving horoscopes on the wrapping paper and the star lamp. Carl bristled indignantly.

"This requires a demonstration. If I may?" Carl cleared his throat importantly and stood up to place his gift on the centre of the table. He then extinguished the lights and closed the curtains while igniting the torch inside the star lamp. Immediately, the constellations appeared on the ceiling and the walls. However, the four constellations representing the Black family shone far brighter than the rest. Then gradually, those constellations rearranged them to form the faces of their respective family member they were named after. Orion's trademark handlebar moustache and upturned lips, Sirius' mischievous grin, Regulus' shy smile, and Turais' carefree laugh. Carl whispered a word and the labels for the constellation also changed, Turais realized, from their names to the same word - "love".

Carl explained, "The constellations will change into their faces and their current emotions will be shown if you say the word -"

"Home," Turais breathed.

* * *

Turais' friends spent the day browsing stores in Diagon Alley and playing Exploding Snap. They also talked a lot about the upcoming semi-final matches of the Quidditch World Cup.

England defeated Australia for their best showing in recent memory. They would be competing against the host nation team of Canada. Gerald was equal parts excited ("England made it to the semi-finals, I knew it!") and vexed by the news ("Oh no! The Canadians have an excellent winning streak!").

The other side of the bracket saw a face-off between the Liechtenstein team ("Basically everyone living there is on the national Quidditch team! But they are all so good! How?!") and the rising Quidditch stars, the Syrian Quidditch Team. ("The Syrians won't win this year, but maybe they will next time. I _can feel _it in my bones!").

Turais also discovered that all of them will be attending the final match, albeit not in the Top Box. However, they promised to meet up at the campsite at some point before or after the match.

After his friends left, Turais opened the gifts from his family. Compared to his friends' gifts, they were all impersonal and borderline hostile, especially when it came from his maternal side of the family.

For example, Pollux and Irma (Turais assumed that he was forced to) sent him a heinous 16th-century porcelain vase that depicted the decapitation of muggles by wizards. While Cygnus and Durella, the parents of the three Black sisters, has sent something less grotesque, Turais looked warily at the complete collection of books on blood purity supremacy.

Turais decided he did not want to think about what the veiled messages might be behind all those gifts, therefore, he planned to have Sirius "accidentally" break some things and burn others at some point when he returned to school; Sirius agreed to be clumsy.

Turais looked around his room and saw all the opened gifts and wrapping papers that are littered everything. And then he saw the long brown box that sat idly on his desk.

Turais took the beautiful wooden box and the invaluable gift that laid within it and walked up to his best friend's room. He saw the door was half-closed so he moved to knock when he suddenly heard loud screams - Sirius and Regulus' screams. He held his hand and opted to peek into the room instead.

"Stop! Alex… _ahhhhck! Stop! _" Sirius screamed at an even higher octave in between gasps.

"The Tickle Monster never stops! _Mwwaahahahaha - _" a deep, timberous voice boomed.

"Stop! Tickle Reggie! He's the most ticklish of us all!" Sirius panted out. Clearly the Tickle Monster eased off his attack and considered the proposition.

"No! Sirius is the most ticklish-est - _ahhhhhh! _" Regulus screamed as the Tickle Monster turned its attack onto the next unfortunate victim.

Turais looked at the large feather in his hand that flashed and glowed blue, gold, and white majestically in the dim hallways. Then he looked up into the room and saw the brilliant twinkle in his friend's shining blue eyes that lit up like a supernova when Regulus climbed onto him for his retaliatory strike.

Turais watched and smiled in realization. He quietly retreated back to his room and placed the quill in the centre of his cupboard. Stepping back, he saw the magnificent feather luminating its surrounding darkness with the dynamic vibrancy and lustre, but it was no longer as striking for he has seen something even brighter - something he saw in his own eyes and cherished every single day.

Turais never mentioned the gift again.

* * *

It's the 1970 Quidditch World Cup Final! I wonder who Turais will run into?

Did anyone go back to find where Kaiden Potter made a cameo? Let me know in the comments if you found him!

The next chapter is Chapter 22: The Seven Potters. Until next time!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-11-30


	22. The Seven Potters

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews. And a big shout-out to **Black-Warlock ** for leaving a review on every chapter after chapter 6. I loved all your input and I'm glad you enjoy my story.

**Re: ****BaddieDZ2**** \- chapter 6**

"I like the parts where you decided that you were just gonna throw in present tense words in this past tense story... Or did you just word vomit this copy-paste out?."

Apologizes for the present/past tense switches, especially for the first few chapters because I was still trying to understand how to write a fiction and the grammar rules were confusing me. As for the word-vomit, I guess I was doing that as well. Again, sorry for the grammatic errors. Hopefully it has improved over the chapters since I haven't heard too many complaints for them in this regard.

**Re: ****BaddieDZ2**** \- chapter 9**

"This is practically word for word stolen from your 'inspiration'. It's also a worse version, even considering how badly the original was too. Pathetic."

I did cite every plot point that I utilized from the original story at the footnotes. There were some pivotal scenes and plot points that formed the very foundation of my story that I couldn't avoid so I'm sorry to hear that put you off my writing. I am also sorry that you thought my writing was of lesser quality than the original. But if you have specific criticisms to help me improve instead of a nonspecific spat, I would be glad to hear and reflect on them.

**Re: ****manny0101 - chapter 16**

"Lol. I didn't notice it before, but Arkenstone was the jewel from Hobbit series that was so beautiful it corrupted men with its beauty. Is that gonna happen here too?"

I did choose the name "Arkenstone" from the Hobbit series. But I did not choose it for the etymology behind it. But great observation though!

**Re: ****Shelleykids - chapter 16**

"Moving a bit to slow to get passed a few days a chapter, but I do like the story. Just wish not everyday was added."

Sorry to hear you think the chapters are going a bit slowly. I do want to have the characters develop a little bit more, therefore, some of the chapters might span over a shorter period of time. Unfortunately, that's just the nature of my story and the fact that the story updates weekly so there is a wait time unlike a published book. But there is a time skip coming up so maybe that would address some of your frustration.

**Re: Rebell 01 ****\- chapter 21**

"What does the thunderbird feather do?"

It is just a feather quill for writing, such as Professor Lockhart's peacock feather quill. But as pointed out in the story and according to Pottermore lore, thunderbirds are protected and extremely valuable magical creatures, which is why the thunderbird feather quill was such an expensive gift that made Turais balk.

**Re: MagicisaGift ****\- chapter 21**

"Thank you for writing this amazing story. The writing is superb and the story just jumps out from the page. Keep up the brilliant work!"

Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad to hear from you.

**Re: ****\- chapter 21**

"The story is amazing. Turais black for the win. You have a good blend of action and family. I think this could go to become one of the top stories if you keep up the great work and see it to completion."

I'm glad you think I struck a good balance. Currently, I still have a lot of creative output in terms of writing, so I hope it stays this way :)

* * *

Hey everybody,

Happy reading!

Finals are starting so next chapter will be posted in two weeks' time (so no update next week).

\- ravenclawblues 2019-12-06

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**THE SEVEN POTTERS**

* * *

August 21, 1970 (Saturday)

_ENGLAND V LIECHTENSTEIN_

by A. Carnierus, Quidditch Correspondent

_Dramatic Win over Host Nation For Best Showing in A Century_

_Face Off with Dark Horse Liechtenstein for Top Prize This Sunday_

_A seemingly inconsequential late-game penalty in a brutal five-hour match has dramatically resulted in a narrow victory for England. The penalty was called in favour of the English side, which Chaser and Team Captain Gerard dutifully executed. This narrowed the score between them and then-score leader Canada to a 140-points difference. Seconds later, English Seeker Catherine Westermont has caught the Snitch, as she led them to a comeback win and a final score of 560 to 550 against the host nation team (see pamphlet for match predictions). Now, the two European teams will face-off tomorrow in a battle of epic proportions (see page 2 for team details)..._

* * *

_August 22, 1970 (Sunday)_

"Come on! Wake up, you lazy bum! It's England versus Liechtenstein today!" Turais screamed into Sirius' ear. Sirius moaned and pulled his duvet desperately over his tousled hair, mumbling something incoherently.

Kreacher suddenly appeared on the bedside drawer armed with a tub filled with ice water and a wicked grin. Turais stepped away from the bed just as Kreacher mercilessly turned the tub over Sirius' body with his boney arms.

Emerging from the crash of icy water, Sirius shouted and spluttered as he shot up to a sitting position. His hair was drenched and draped like seaweeds over his forehead. Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared with his incriminating evidence, leaving Turais with a furious, growling pup.

He suddenly had flashbacks to the moment Dobby dropped Petunia's pudding onto the floor followed by an enraged roar as -

Sirius pounced at Turais with all his might, shaking the older brother out of his reverie and back into the reality where his breath rushed out of his lungs as he landed on his back painfully.

After "successfully" getting Sirius out of bed at the expense of Turais' demise, the Black household awaited for the Ministry-designated Portkey, which was a dirty leather boot, in the living room to transport them to a campsite in Western Canada. At the exact second of their departure time, Turais felt a tug on his navel as he jerked irresistibly forwards and banged his side painfully against Alex as they spun in swirling colours until suddenly -

Turais' feet slammed into the ground and he toppled over, flat on his stomach. Feeling queasy in his stomach, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths until he flipped around. Suppressing the nauseous feeling that bubbled up inside him, he opened his eyes and saw four wind-swept faces staring down at him.

"For all your magical prowess, why can you never Floo or Portkey properly?" Orion asked teasingly as he pulled his eldest up from the dirt floor.

Alex snickered as he patted Turais' robes in an attempt to get rid of the dirt. Turais looked around to see they have appeared in a large cave with only one opening.

"Twenty-two past ten from 12 Grimmauld Place, London, United Kingdom."

A bored voice blared behind them. Turais turned to see two men dressed in brown robes with dark circles under their eyes standing beside the cave entrance tunnel. They were clearly on duty for longer than what was appropriate.

"Welcome to White Goat, Alberta, Canada. You have arrived at the International Portkey Arrival Port One. Please proceed to the Customs Office straight ahead and please note that anti-Apparition and anti-Portkey wards are in effect across the entire campsite." One of them croaked as the other man held out a hand and Orion handed over his used Portkey.

They lined up amongst wizards and witches from around the globe. Then, when it was their family's turn to enter the inspection room, they passed through a cascading magic waterfall that washed away all undetectable and latent magic - similar to miniature version of Gringotts' Thief's Downfall. Behind the curtain of spells, they found themselves inside one of the several heavily warded rooms where two Customs officers awaited behind a screen of protective Runes. The room was so thick with aggressive protective and anti-Dark spell enchantments that they poked and probed on every inch of his skin and his magic; it felt like being submerged in an iced-over pond with the uncomfortable stabbing sensations from coming in contact with the freezing water. Finally, a wand-check was performed to search for improper magic uses and to link it to the magical profile of the witch or wizard before they headed out the other side of the room.

After exiting the office, Turais noticed that they have emerged from the cave and were stood atop a hill that was relatively unoccupied as opposed to the bustling camping grounds below. The Quidditch Stadium, where the match would be held in a few hours, stood magnificently as it glistened in gold and silver at the tip of a distant peninsula surrounded by luscious greenery.

He looked further to the right and saw the clear, turquoise lake, which created a perfect image of the structure, cloudless, blue skies, and snow-capped mountains. Unlike the mountain ranges that he has seen in Europe, Turais noted the endless chains of dark and sharply-chiseled peaks that towered mightily over the scenic forest.

Ignoring the rumbustious Quidditch fans surrounding him for a moment, Turais closed his eyes and immersed himself in the warm sunlight and rustling leaves. A breeze gently brushed by his face and he inhaled deeply. The turpentine, cool scent of resinous junipers and woody cedars filled his nostrils. He also detected notes of fruitiness above the earthy undertones. It felt… different but pleasant, nonetheless.

"This place is wonderful!" Turais gasped when he opened his eyes once again. He has never been to the Rocky Mountains before and he now wondered why on Earth he did not bother to travel here before.

Orion chuckled at his son's reaction and said, "Yes, Turais. I've been here many years ago when I was a teenager with my own grandfather, Sirius Phineas Black. We spent the summer fishing and hunting in the forest hundreds of kilometres northwest of here. On our last night, we even saw two thunderbirds fighting atop one of the mountains, it was the most breathtaking -"

"Orion!" A large, middle-aged man with sandy, pepper hair cried out as he stood midway up the steep hill, panted out loudly. Before he had to trudge up the remainder of his way, Orion spared the man his trouble and walked down to meet him instead.

"Martus! Pleasure to see a familiar face in this international crowd," Orion said pleasantly as he walked up to shake the man's hand and continued descending alongside a boisterous crowd of Australians, judging from their yellow robes and partially-transfigured kangaroo tails that swung behind them, that they saw in the Customs line-up behind them. Even though they were still halfway up the slope, the canopy of pines, spruces, and firs growing at the foot of the hill have completely blocked out their view.

"Hello, boy! Ah, this must be young Mr Alex Fawley. Pleasure. Are you related to the Ollivanders? Because that grey hair will remind me of Mr Ollivander ever since he ambushed me," Martus said as he shook Alex's hand enthusiastically. Turais frowned at the idea that the wandmaker would ever attack a jolly man as Martus.

Martus Weaver, a Ravenclaw, was one of Orion's closest friends and a fellow yearmate in Hogwarts. In fact, all of Orion's closest acquaintances were Ravenclaws. As Martus worked at the Gringotts branch in Italy, he only dropped by a few times to visit Orion every year, but their friendship persisted. Martus scheduled to meet up with the Black household when they arrived as their tents were set up next to each other.

"Hello uncle Martus, I haven't seen you since I went to Hogwarts! How -" Turais said cheerily.

Suddenly, a large crowd in red, blue, and white with top hats emerged from Customs and started roaring out, "U. S. A.! U. S. A.! U. S. A.!"

Knowing that it was hopeless to continue the conversation here, Martus mouthed something and gestured them to start hiking down the hill.

"You'd think the Americans have won the Cup judging by their enthusiasm!" Marcus shouted out.

"Wait! What happened between you and Mr Ollivander?" Alex asked quickly, clearly eager to hear more about the wandmaker's antics.

"Well, after I bought my first-year wand, I left the store and barely took two steps when a man suddenly pounced on me. When I turned around, I only saw a messy head of Ollivander greys. It turned out that he has mistaken me for another kid who ran away with a wand," Martus sighed as he recalled the incident.

"But why would they steal a wand? It won't work properly!" Alex exclaimed at the absurd idea.

"Well, most children don't know that until they get their first wand. I always wanted to steal my father's wand to do magic. I think he was just desperate enough that he just nicked an extra one on his way out while his father was buying a replacement wand," Martus explained.

They have made it to the base of the hill and the edge of the campsite. Turais could see hundreds of wizards and witches with different outfits and dresses weaving in and out of sight between the messy rows of tents and gigantic tree trunks. Suddenly, two wizards in smart brown robes Apparated directly in front of them as they made chase behind two teenage boys carrying fire torches that shot out golden stars and sizzled against the tent fabrics.

"No fire-producing spells or items on camp grounds!" They bellowed over the rancorous laughter and noisy chatters.

"Anyways, Turais! How was your first year at Hogwarts? I bet you were busy with Slughorn dragging you around his parties." Martus shouted as he winked at Turais' blush. "Well, just wait until next year when you are the youngest person to get a cover story on _Potions _! I believe congratulations are in order. I'm wondering why my son can't be like you, working on making potions safely indoors - he's always running around dragons!"

"Hands off my son, Martus," Orion snapped playfully while pulling Turais away from a foul-smelling, snapping plant in the arms of a short, plump man. "I still don't know how your Gresham managed to be sorted into Slytherin." They stepped in between two long rows of tents amongst many that littered across the forest floor.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Orion. But I keep telling you that he must've conspired with my brother so that they can split the winnings," said Martus laughingly as he leaped over a thick tree root and barely avoided a charging moose with a beaver on its back. Two Canadian Ministry wizards were giving chase as the onlookers laughed. All the while, the three brothers were struggling to climb over the roots and getting dirt and moss on their palms. It was moments like these that Turais wished he could grow up soon. After clearing the obstacle, Turais helped his brothers up while casting his eyes forward. The glowing sunlight was now peeking through the thinning layer of trees as they neared the edge of the dense forest.

"Pommel's Oak-Aged Mead! Official partner of the Quidditch World Cup!" A vendor bellowed as he walked past.

"I'll never forget that. _You _told me to go all in with my five Galleons on him being a Gryffindor. Only Adelpius bet Slytherin and he won the entire pool of what - one hundred and ten Galleons?" Orion said as he paused when a couple little girls covered in red and blue body paint zoomed across their path on their toy broomsticks.

As Orion spoke, they have passed by the last of the large conifers and has reached a large, sun-lit clearing. Instead of the mature trees that surrounded the area, small, young conifer saplings that went up to Orion's height littered the area. Compared to the forest floor where tents were erected messily around the uneven terrain and compact vegetation, this was a neatly laid-out city of tents where rows upon rows of differently shaped and sized tents, clearly magical, stood. People milled around, sporting various costumes and memorabilia of the two finalists. The red and white combination was favoured by most. Somewhere far to their left, there was a large bang as thick red and blue smokes rolled outwards. Probably Liechtenstein fans, Turais thought.

"Woah - father, can _I _create a betting pool for my Sorting?" Sirius, who zoomed ahead, asked as he ran his fingers along the flat, circular leaves of young aspens. Occasionally, he would hold the branches for a fleeting moment as he passed by before releasing them and watch them bend back and forth like a pendulum.

"No, Sirius."

"Ah, shucks…" Sirius absentmindedly grabbed a tree branch and let go as he stretched it to its limits...

_ Thwack. _

"_Sirius _!" Turais fumed as he rubbed his reddened cheekbone. Sirius looked genuinely apologetic but also amused so he swapped between a pout and a smile every few seconds. The adults that passed by him frowned with confusion and concern.

"I'm not waking you up next time. You will just have to miss the Quidditch World Cup final," Turais scolded. Sirius placed his arm around Turais and muttered a quick "Sorry!" Turais glared but his anger melted at his puppy-eye looks.

"By the way? Who are you most excited to see, boys?" Martus glanced back at the three boys.

"Patrick Gerard!" Sirius shouted excitedly.

"Simon Quigley!" Regulus also shouted at the same time.

Both Gerard and Quigley were Chasers of the English team and in Puddlemere United, the Black family's favourite League team. Gerard was the League's Top Chaser for the last season while Quigley was the highest-paid player in the League.

"How about you, Turais?" Martus asked when Turais didn't respond immediately.

"Oh, he's totally infatuated with -" said Orion casually.

"Father! I'm not in-" Turais felt his cheeks heat up as he began a feeble protest. But Sirius began to crow and coo unhelpfully. Turais wanted to strangle his bratty brother.

"Turais is _in loooove _with Catherine Westermont," Sirius slurred as he dodged Turais' enraged grasp to dart in front of Martus for protection while giggling wildly.

"I'm not!" Turais looked up at the bemused Martus. "Martus! She's a perfectly decent Seeker!" Catherine Westermont was the prodigal 28-year-old Seeker for Appleby Arrows and the best Seeker in the League for her eighth consecutive year. And she was Turais' favourite professional Quidditch player despite his allegiance to Puddlemere United (because let's be frank for a moment, Chudley Cannons was a terrible team).

And most importantly, this was one of the few times he did not feel like he was being a thirty-odd-year-old pedophile creeping on girls that could be his daughter. He was still having difficulties accepting the fact that if he were to marry someone of a similar physical age in this lifetime, it would always feel strange to him psychologically. He shuddered to think what would happen if he were to be reborn into a third life.

"Your son knows how to pick 'em," Martus fake-whispered to a smirking Orion.

"Uncle Martus!" Turais felt he was burning up with embarrassment, which was frankly ridiculous, "I -"

"Father, why can they use toy broomsticks? Won't the Muggles see them?" Regulus winked at Turais as he provided a much needed distraction from his "not-a-celebrity-crush". Turais sighed a breath of relief as he observed a large group of children a few yards away having a mini Quidditch match with two goalposts and toy brooms.

"Canada is large enough to find many secluded places where Muggles wouldn't be. This place is very remote and hard to get to using Muggle methods and there are also many Muggle-Repelling enchantments, so it is okay here. But if the Finals were hosted back home, we would need to be much more careful," Orion explained as he squinted up ahead and over the rows of British and Liechtenstein flags. "Ah, I see our tent!"

After a few more minutes of walking and bumping into various shoulders, they have reached the other side of the clearing, which was in the shadows of the nearby trees.

"Ah, here we are! Perfect location. The Quidditch stadium is just beyond these trees."

A tall, black three-storey tent was erected in front of them just before the other edge of the forest, towering over the nearby tents. The silver poles and pegs shimmered as Turais saw wisps of protective runes appear and fade away.

"Come on, boys! Let's check out our home for the night. Martus, I'll just get them settled in," Orion waved as he held up the tent flaps for the boys to enter. Turais jaw dropped as he (quite literally) saw golden shimmers in the air as he took in the luxurious multi-storey building, complete with suites, a living room on the second floor, and a kitchen that occupied the entire first floor. The design was reminiscent of the Black Manor with the majestic yet haunty ambiance, completed with curvilinear furniture and decor. Two Black Manor elves suddenly popped into view with various cookware and ingredients as they were already preparing their meals.

Catching Turais' gaze, Orion commented airily, "Don't mind the house-elves, Turais. None of the tents offered a basement unfortunately so we have to make do with having them mill around in full view. But it is only temporary." Turais nodded without commenting. Orion showed them the rest of the tent and their rooms before leaving the tent to meet up with his other acquaintances. Alex retired to his room, claiming that he was completely exhausted from the trek and wanted to nap before the match began.

"Turais!" Sirius shouted as he opened the door and walked into his room without knocking; Regulus followed behind. "I want to explore the campsite instead of staying indoors. It is _so _boring!"

Turais grinned. He was thinking about exactly the same thing. Plus, someone had to make sure they were safe from all the strangers, right?

"Okay. But three rules. One, we need to stick together at all times. Two, no talking or following strangers. And three, when I say we need to leave. _We leave, no complaints _. Deal?"

Sirius groaned while Regulus readily nodded his head.

"_Fine… _" Sirius said, "Let's go!"

The three brothers snuck out of the tent behind the house-elves after a well-timed distraction with falling pots and set off across the campsite.

The sun was now fully above their heads as Turais could see the city of tents scattered in between the large conifers.

"Where do you want to head off to first?" Turais asked as he observed the bustling crowd before his eyes. When there was no response, he turned around to ask his brothers again, only to find himself all alone in the middle of busy intersection.

"Thomas! Do. Not. Touch. Mommy's. Wand!" a woman shouteded at a child around Regulus' age as they walked past him.

"Sirius!" Turais yelled as he looked in every direction, hoping to find two bobbing heads of black hair. "Regulus!"

_'How can I lose them within minutes of leaving the tent?!' _Turais screamed in his mind. _'I am not letting Sirius talk me into sneaking out ever again!'_

"Young man. Omniculars. Five Galleons a pair," a vendor walked up to Turais and he waved him off and trod back towards their tent.

"Sirius!" Turais' heart rate started to rise as he peeked through the front gardens, sundials, and fountains of various magical tents for his brothers.

"Emma!"

"Regulus! Come out this instant! You're in so much troub-"

"_Ooof _-"

Turais slammed into another body as they tumbled onto the ground with Turais lying on top.

"I'm terribly sorry," Turais mumbled as he righted himself and saw the other boy sprawled on the ground, clearly winded. "Um, let me help you." Turais reached out and heaved the other boy back on his feet.

"I'm sorry," Turais apologized again.

"It's alright," the other boy, who looked around Turais' age, said as he patted down his robes to rid him of the grass. He sported a different accent from his own, but it was not American. So Turais guessed he must be Canadian. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't watch where I was heading."

They both stood awkwardly and eyed each other.

"So -"

"So -"

They spoke at the same time before stopping again. Turais took the plunge and said, "So, I guess I will be seeing you around. I need to find my brothers."

"Oh," the boy said in surprise. "I'm trying to find my sister too. If I lose her, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Tell me about it -" Turais said as he looked over the boy's shoulder and spotted his brothers chatting animated with a girl a few yards away and in front of the merchandise stands. " - SIRI! REGGIE!"

Sirius whipped his head towards Turais' direction and waved at him excitedly, completely obvious to Turais' fright and plight.

"EMMA!" The other boy shouted as the girl looked over and stood there stonily.

The two boys ran over to their position in a huff.

"Hey Turais, I -" Sirius started to talk.

"SIRIUS! What did I tell you about staying close to me -" Turais yelled with rage and fury.

"EMMA!" The other boy shouted with similar ferocity. "How dare you run off on your own! You are grounded! -"

"And you too, Regulus! You should know better than to walk with Sirius without notifying me -"

"But -" Sirius tried to argue.

"And I will never sneak us out ever again after this stunt you've pulled!"

"Yeah, what he just said! Sirius! We are heading to our tent _right now! _"

"Eustace," the girl, Emma, said in a quivering voice. It was only now that Turais noticed that her eyes with red and brimmed with tears. "I -" She burst out in tears as she burrowed her face into the boy's robe.

"Oh, Emma," Eustace wrapped his arms around Emma's head and patted it softly. The fire in his eyes dissipated and was only left with deep concern. "What happened?"

"I..." the girl hiccuped between her watery words, "I... got lost. You... you were walking t...too fast and I couldn't f...find you..."

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Eustace said softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Emma sniffed as she rubbed her eyes on the front of his robes. Then, she emerged and pointed at Sirius and Regulus. "T...they found me by myself and off...fered to help me find you. I hope they are not in trouble."

Turais looked at his brothers for confirmation of the story and they both scratched their heads sheepishly.

"I... tried to call out for you but I guess you didn't hear us," Sirius offered. "You always told us to help those in need..."

Turais felt his anger ebb away and was left with only relief and... a bit of pride. He drew his two brothers in a hugged them. "You both did the right thing. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry for yelling at you just now. I was worried."

"It's okay, Turais," Regulus said. "We're sorry too for leaving you." Turais felt Sirius' head nod in agreement on his left.

"Okay, let me know next time," Turais sighed as he ruffled their hair fondly.

"So..." Sirius asked in a pleading voice, "Can we still look around?"

Turais sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Fine." While his brothers did their weird celebratory dance, Turais turned back to Eustace and Emma. "Do you want to join us?"

Eustace eyed his sister, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "I guess we can stay for just a little bit."

Sirius, Regulus, and Emma immediately ran off towards the nearby merchandise kiosks that displayed a variety of joke items and Quidditch memorabilia and chatted excitedly amongst themselves. Turais and Eustace, on the other hand, hung back and walked together as they kept a close eye on their siblings.

"Pardon me. I believe I haven't properly introduced myself," Turais turned towards his newfound companion. "I am Turais. The eldest of the three brothers."

"And I am Eustace," the boy said, "You British are quite concerned with being primp and proper, aren't you?"

"My brother would beg to differ," Turais quirked his brow at his Sirius.

"Sorry," Eustace said with a grimace. "I meant no offense."

"And you Canadians are quick to apologize, aren't you?"

Eustace gave a small laugh. "You are quite right. So how old are you, exactly?"

"Just celebrated my twelfth birthday last month," Turais said. "Sirius, my second brother, is nine years old while my youngest brother, Regulus, is eight years old."

"Oh! He's the same age as Emma then," Eustace replied. "And I am fifteen."

"So, you're entering fourth year at Ilvermorny, I gather?"

"So you've gathered correctly," Eustace confirmed with a smile. "And you? Hogwarts?"

"Correct. What house are you in?"

"When I was standing on the Gordian Knot during my Sorting, I was honoured to be selected by two different Houses, both the Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie," Eustace said. "But I ultimately chose Pukwudgie. It is the House that rules a wizard's heart, they say."

"Why did you not choose Horned Serpent?" Turais asked.

Eustace sighed. "I knew Horned Serpent was the most famous House and produced many well-known witches and wizards, but... it's... it's boring. You know? And my family has always been sorted into that house. I want to be my own person and create my own legacy, apart from theirs."

"I can appreciate the sentiment," Turais said. "Why don't you guess what House I'm in?"

"Slytherin," Eustace said. Turais gave him an amused look. "Guess how I knew?" Turais shook his head and shrugged." Well, because I haven't heard any gossips about anyone being disowned from the Black family."

Turais choked upon hearing his words. "That was... unexpected."

Eustace laughed. "You might not know this, but the magical community on this side of the pond actually keep a close eye on your affairs."

"Really?"

"Well, in the Canadian Ministry, we still have a position called the Magus Chancery that is currently held by Lord Patrick Arkenstone. That office technically holds the Council Prerogative, or the highest office of the country, but ever since we repatriated the Constitution a few years ago, the role is largely ceremonial. I swear the Americans have an even larger fixation on British politics and all the antiquity despite their apparent love for a republic."

"Huh, I didn't even know that."

"We are brackish waters to you, I'm sure," Eustace said with depreciating humour.

"I assure you that I never thought such a thing," Turais laughed. "So what does your family do?"

"Oh, we own a meadery," he said. "And you?"

"That's brilliant. My family is sort of a landed gentry," said Turais.

"What is that?" Eustace asked in confusion.

"So basically we collect rent from our properties and invest the gold," Turais explained.

"Huh, that's weird, dude," Eustace scrunched his face, thinking hard. "What happens if you invest in the wrong businesses?"

"Well... your passive income will be less than your expenses. Then you'll run into debt," Turais suggested.

"I guess so. I don't like the idea of sitting on your hands and just hoping that the gold comes in," Eustace admitted, "Sounds like an easy way to empty your vaults, you know? Anyhow, Emma and I should head back now. We have some preparations to do before the game starts," Eustace extended his hand out.

"It was nice meeting you, Eustace. Let's keep in touch," Turais took his hand and shook it. "I would love to have a pen-pal. What is your family name?"

"I thought you've guessed," the older boy looked surprised. "Pommel. Eustace Pommel."

"Great! I guess I will see you next time," Turais said.

"And next time will be sooner than you think," Eustace said before he walked ahead to collect his sister.

Once they said their goodbyes, the three Black brothers continued to stroll around the campsite. They were just about to head past the two rows of flags before they heard their names.

"Turais!"

He saw a girl waving at him in the distance.

"Natalia!" Turais said as they walked up to the girl. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Won't dare to miss the biggest Wizarding event in the world for anything!" she grinned. "Can you believe England made it to the Finals?! I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this. I honestly thought the Canadians had it in the bag!"

"It was surely a surprise for all of us," Turais agreed.

"Oh, how rude of me," Natalia said. "Let me introduce you to my family." Natalia poked her head into the modest, brown tent behind her. Moments later, the Arkenstones appeared. "So, this is my dad, Lord Patrick Arkenstone -" Turais took the man's firm grip. " - My mom, Lady Winnie Arkenstone - " an acknowledging tip of his head, " - and my twin brother, Noel."

Turais turned to the boy beside her. They had the same short, blond hair, freckled cheeks, and tanned skin. "Woah, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Yeah, but I wear the look better. I'm also the better twin," the boy smirked as he shook Turais' hand. "Soon-to-be ex-Ravenclaw and aspiring Magizoologist."

"Same as Natalia then," Turais commented. They were both entering their seventh and final year in Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Noel grimaced. "Seems like I'm not getting rid of her anytime soon - _ouch!_ " Natalia smacked him on the back, "- Lay it off, sis! -" Natalia made a threatening motion and Noel flinched. " - Alright! Alright! Steady, momma Horntail."

"You have the makings of a great Dragonologist!" Turais laughed.

"Speaking of Dragonologist, we've just met Master Gresham Weaver!" Noel said with a sparkle in his eyes. "We asked to see if we can study dragons under him after we graduated and he said he would consider it after looking at our NEWT scores next year."

"That's brilliant! My father is good friends with Gresham's father," Turais said. "I'll put in a good word for you if you'd like."

"That would be amazing, thank you Turais!" Natalia gasped.

Lady Arkenstone placed her well-curated nails on Natalia's shoulder and said to Turais, "Would you and your brothers like to join us for a cup of tea by any chance?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce ourselves," Turais said embarrassingly. "I am Heir Apparent Turais Black. They are my brothers, Sirius and Regulus." His brothers gave a unified bow.

"As for tea..." Turais hesitated as he eyed his brothers. Surely, their idea of "exploring" was not visiting other people's tents. "I... I -"

Natalia said quickly, "Turais, you don't have you if you -"

"Oh hush, Natalia," Lady Arkenstone said as she engaged in a silent staring contest with her daughter. "Please do join us if you have a moment to spare."

"Honestly, Turais, you don't -"

"We'd love to," Sirius said as he nudged Turais sharply with his elbow.

"Brilliant," Lady Arkenstone said as she held the flaps for the three brothers to enter. "Blinky," Lady Arkenstone called out with her soft, melodious voice as a house-elf appeared in front of her and was bent forward in an exaggerated bow. "Would you be so kind as to put the muffins into the oven? And please bring out some tea and biscuits for other guests? Oh, and also some of the elderflower cordial as well as the fresh batch of carrot cakes."

"Yes, milady," the house-elf responded before disappearing into thin air once more.

"My wife is very proud of her cooking," Lord Arkenstone said adoringly as he placed his hand around her waist while gesturing Turais towards the couches.

"And with ample reason," she responded with a smile. She turned towards the Black brothers, "Please make yourselves at home - not you, Noel!"

The offending boy has leaped over the back of the couch and splayed his limbs across it without care. Natalia tutted and stormed noisily to one of the two armchairs and curled up defensively. Soon after, Blinky reappeared with a wide array of finger foods and sweets. As the party was seated, Lady Arkenstone immediately offered various drinks and food.

"What would you like to drink, Mr Black?" she asked sweetly.

"Water will suffice," Turais said.

"Water only? That surely cannot do," she gasped. "You must try the cordial if nothing else. It is very refreshing against the summer heat."

"You will have to indulge her on this one," Lord Arkenstone said. "Many want a glimpse of her recipe. I'd think it must be some family magic if I didn't know better."

"Alright," Turais grinned as he took the large frosted glass from her. She also handed two more glasses to Sirius and Regulus as they sipped the drink happily. She looked at him eagerly as he took a sip. Turais' eyes widened as the cool liquid hit his palate. Clearly his expression appeased her as she smiled brilliantly.

"Now, dear," she said as she offered him a slice. "You must try this with my homemade carrot cake. They are paired so well as if they were soulmates." She looked on dreamily as Noel snorted into his glass.

After another round of "persuasion", it seemed as though Turais has consumed more food than he normally ate in an entire day. Suddenly, Lady Arkenstone turned her attention to Turais with a sudden change of expression from her cheery disposition.

She said in a serious tone, "So, I've heard that Natalia has been facing a bit of difficulties in her House -"

"Mom -" Natalia complained as her mother shot her a withering look.

" - in her House regarding her father's politics," she pressed on as if she was never interrupted. "Is that true?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Honestly!" Natalia protested as her father hushed her to silence. He, too, was looking at Turais intensely as though prompting him to speak.

"There has been some incidents," Turais said carefully as he tried to understand Natalia's non-verbal cues. "But I think it should be better next year, considering some of the more problematic people are no longer present."

"Do you mean Yaxley?" Lady Arkenstone asked sharply. "Was my daughter the one harmed -"

"MOM! I told you it wasn't me -" Natalia said in frustration. "The papers said underage student. Underage! I was already of age when it happened."

"Hush, love, or I will send you to your room. You know how you can never trust those papers entirely," she said. "Mr Black, I wish for you to be completely truthful with us."

"It was not Natalia, Lady," Turais said. "I can attest to that. On my magic."

The parents' eyes met as they nodded at each other, looking more relaxed. Lord Arkenstone spoke up, "Thank you, Mr Black. My daughter just tends to shield us from her woes."

"Dad, you're speaking as though I'm not here," Natalia groaned.

"Oh, love. I had to hear from Xavier Steward that that my daughter was kicked off the team," he admonished. "And by Pucey, no less."

"I think the incoming captain might be more impartial than Laughalot," Turais said.

"Do you think Wilkins is a good choice?" the Lord asked.

"Dad! I told you Michael is my best friend," Natalia groaned. "You've met him multiple times as well! You know he's a perfect choice!"

'_Wilkins is the new Slytherin captain? ' _Turais thought in surprise. _'Right, Lord Arkenstone is a School Governor so he knows about student nominations. Wilkins seemed to be a friend of Natalia's. Surely that means Natalia had a great shot at returning to the team.'_

"I think he will be a good choice," Turais said diplomatically. "He seems to be quite... principled, if nothing else."

"You mean 'stuffy as heck'," Noel snorted, "That chap has the humour of a dead Goblin. Hmmm... Nat, that might explain why you're the way you are -"

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Natalia pulled out her wand and pointed at her twin,

"Natalia, behave," her father said. Natalia stuffed her wand back into her robes as Noel stuck his tongue out tauntingly.

"How about at school?" Lady Arkenstone asked. "Is she being bullied?"

"Mooom! I'm legally an adult. I can deal with a roomful of teenagers," Natalia said exasperatedly. Her mother glared at her.

"She is doing fine at school, Lady Arkenstone," Turais said soothingly. "I'll keep an eye out as well. But I truly don't think Natalia requires that."

Lady Arkenstone seemed to be placated by Turais' words for now as Turais breathed a sigh of relief from the sudden pseudo-interrogation session.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries that were not school-related. Turais bid them farewell as the Black brothers returned to the rancorous crowds. They have been out for only an hour, but to avoid getting caught missing, they should head back in half an hour. They were browsing aimlessly, passing through thick smogs of blue and red smoke that originated from painted tents of Liechtenstein supporters with numerous banners that screamed: "Für Hekates, Cheftrainer und Quidditch!". A joyous crowd of Leichtenstein supporters were also leaping around in a group dance around a cauldron.

"Are you lost?" Sirius asked as Turais turned to find his brother looking at a boy of similar age. He was fair with flaming red hair, but most importantly, he was trembling as though it was the dead of winter. His eyes darted between the three brothers with fear. "Hey, it's okay," Sirius continued with a soothing voice. "We would like to help you... do you want us to call the Ministry wizards?"

"NO!" the boy shouted as several adults turned towards them in concern. The boy looked panicked and his voice quietened so much that Turais could barely here him speak. "No... I don't need help. I... I just need to stand here. M...my brother told me to wait for him here..."

"But it's not safe to be alone here," Turais said. "Can we lead you to your tent -"

"Aigel!" A familiar voice sounded from beside him as Turais saw Pierricoeur strolling down between the tents towards them with a bag of treats in his hand. His looks were murderous as he approached them. "Aigel! What did I tell you about not talking to strangers?!" Pierricoeur spared Turais one glance but refused to acknowledge him or his brothers.

"I...I'm sorry, Le-"

"Let's go!" Pierricoeur grabbed the boy's hand and twisted it in a painful angle. The boy whimpered as he was dragged off into the crowd.

"What was that?" Sirius said as he saw them turn a corner and out of view. "Turais, was he the rude Muggleborn that you told us about constantly?"

"Yeah," Turais said as he frowned. "I -"

"Sirius! Turais! Regulus!"

Turais turned to see the one and only James Potter jumping up and down, waving at them with a saucepan in his hand, beside him was a teenager with almost identical appearance but only much taller. The older boy grabbed the younger boy before he could run off and said something into his ears. It clearly annoyed him as they argued for a while before the younger boy's shoulders slumped in defeat and headed over.

_ 'He must be Kaiden Potter, the fifth-year.'_

James ran over excitedly while his cousin trailed behind.

"Hey Turais," he said breathlessly, his eyes glanced up at Turais but then quickly turned to Sirius. Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he said breathlessly, "Hey… Sirius, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Potter," Sirius said curtly.

"Umm… I would like to… to… saysorryaboutcallingyouevil," James mumbled as he bowed his head. Turais could see his ears turning pink.

"What?" Sirius asked harshly. "What did you just mumble, Potter?"

"Umm… I told Kaiden that I called your grandfather… evil," James grimaced at the word, "and… um… he said I was mean… and I shouldsaysorry."

"What?" Sirius asked, this time with a hint of amusement. "Say what?"

"_I'm sorry _! Okay! I'm not saying it for a fourth time, Black," James yelled at Sirius' face indignantly. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes stared intensely. Sirius looked shocked at the outburst for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"I heard you the first time, James. But I just like to see you squirm," Sirius smirked.

"You git -" James was about to continue when Kaiden caught up. At this distance, Turais could identify the Black features that were present on Kaiden but absent of James. Unlike James's hazel eyes, glasses, and wild hair, Kaiden had the Black's grey eyes, was spectacles-free, and had tousled but tameable hair. Nonetheless, the Potter genes werre strong in the two boys and they could pass as brothers.

"James, you should not insult someone who you just apologized to. That's like... the second rule to apologizing," the taller boy admonished the shorter boy.

"What's the first rule, then?" James narrowed his eyes through his lens.

"Actually saying 'sorry' without mumbling it or yelling it," said Kaiden.

"Well I ain't saying it for the fourth time. That's the third rule," said James, but he hesitated as he turned back to Sirius. "Umm… you forgive me, right?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and thought for a while before relaxing his facial features and said, "For now."

"So that's a _yes _, ha! Kaiden, I told you I could do it," James said triumphantly and he pumped his fist in the air as Turais pondered on whether that pathetic apology even qualified as an apology. He shook his head mentally as he was beginning to understand why Lily hated James so much at the beginning of school. He _was _a bit of an obnoxious git.

"So! Do you want to check out our tent? It is two stories high, I'm pretty sure it's the _tallest _!" James shouted proudly.

"What do you mean, James? I don't know if I can even see your tent but I bet you can see mine. It's the tall, black one right _there _!" Sirius pointed at the Black tent.

"Woah! I haven't seen that tent for the past two weeks. That's totally not yours. You're lying. But anyways, mine's better _inside _, Sirius!"

"Sure, whatever you say, James. I need to see it to believe it," said Sirius. Turais and Kaiden's gazes met and they both let out an exasperated sigh and shook their heads at the two younger boys.

As they walked towards the Potter tent, Turais mentally prepared himself for meeting not only his once-grandparents but also his once-extended Potter family.

_ 'They are alive. I will get to meet them. I will be able to converse with them. What should I say? Oh Merlin, I'm not ready for this. I've never even met another Potter other than my children. I'm freaking out. Breathe in. Breathe out.'_

Turais has arrived just as he was able to regain his senses. As it turned out, the Potter lived only a few tents away from them. They also got the prime tent sites closest to the stadium, which made sense as they were well-off too.

_ 'The Potter family - the family I never had a chance to grow up with and know.'_

Suddenly, another more disturbing thought entered his mind.

_ 'They all died in my original timeline before my birth, even Kaiden. I will need to save them. I have to. I can't let the Harry Potter in this world to grow up without knowing his family like I once did.'_

"Hey mum, dad! I met my friends!" James' shout into the tent returned Turais back to the scene in front of him. He will need to act normally and try to get close with them. The Potters and the Blacks are still at odds and a wrong move might be disastrous for Sirius and James' friendship as well as his ability to become familiar with them. Turais schooled his expression back into a pleasant smile to mask his turbulent emotions.

"James! What did I say about strangers -" Mrs Potter appeared from the tent flaps as she concentrated on scolding James when she looked up and saw the three Black brothers. Her eyes darted to Turais. "Oh, um… hello, Mr Black, sorry for James' behaviour once again -"

"Oh, no worries, Mrs Potter. I believe Sirius and James made up and their misunderstanding has been cleared up. Right, Sirius?" Turais nudged Sirius, who looked up at him, blinking and confused. "Right, Sirius? The _apology _?"

His eyes blinked once more, then widened. "Oh? Oh! That, yeah, James said sorry, and I think that's good enough for me. Anyways, this is my older brother who you've met, Heir Apparent Turais Black, and this is my younger brother, Regulus Black."

"Hey mum, can they come in and check out my chocolate frog card collection, _please _?" James was clearly bored with the conversation and wanted out. Mrs Potter tensed as she glanced at Turais, as though looking for permission.

"Hey Siri, Reggie, do you want to go with James while I talk with Mrs Potter and the rest of them for a while? It's boring and you really don't want to stay," Turais spoke to his brothers.

"Yeah, _really _boring. You know what's less boring, chocolate frog cards!" James said dramatically.

His brothers eyed Turais and nodded. Mrs Potter also nodded curtly at her son, who shouted in excitement, as his brothers followed a bouncing James into the tent.

"Well, please do join our family for a cup of tea," Mrs Potter invited as she held the tent flap for Turais and Kaiden to enter.

Through the crevices, Turais could see the four figures seated around the sitting room. Turais mentally steeled himself Despite knowing that no amount of preparation would be adequate for what was about to happen. Mrs Potter gave Turais a confused expression and Turais realized that he was standing like a fool in front of the tent.

Turais breathed in deeply and shook his arms nervously.

_ 'Here I go…'_

* * *

So you have met Kaiden Potter! Are you ready to meet all the Potters now?! Turais is mightily nervous.

Please follow the link to determine the winner of this edition of the Quidditch World Cup! "forms. gle/ 9yFA2vpes6W25kuL6" without all spaces.

Next chapter is Chapter 23: 1970 Quidditch World Cup Final. Until next time!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-12-06


	23. 1970 Quidditch World Cup Final

Responses to Reviews:

As always, thank you to those who enjoyed my story and a big thank you to those of you who left reviews. I loved all your input and I'm glad you enjoy my story. And thank you to all the new followers who are joining me on the journey.

Especially thank you to **David305** for pointing out some of my typos and inconsistencies. They definitely slipped through my proof-reading.

**Re: SoSlimShady**** \- chapter 22**

"The only complaint I have with this story is the way I feel this story is dragging its heels during the Hogwarts chapters."

I'm sorry that you feel this way. But I'm glad you like every other aspect of the story. I have heard similar complaints from others as well so I would l address it as well. Please read the **beginning notes directly after the Reviews.**

**Re: ****Antares Graceford**** \- chapter 22**

"Unlike what others believe, it's easy to see that you have not copy pasted or plagiarised the other story. Your story is sufficiently different and in some ways better."

Thank you for the encouragement. I felt that the critiques were fair (but I would definitely not agree with the claim of plagiarism) and that there were a lot of similarities between the two stories, especially for chapters 6 to 9. But it was necessary for me to set the stage and I still feel a bit sad that some were off-put by that.

**Re: Shortmike24 - chapter 11**

"stop having him be such a pussy... hes 30 years old. freaking out with olivander is dumb... being scared cause some kid his age looked angry at him is fucking stupid... hes a dark wizard hunter..."

I'm sorry to hear that you thought Turais was acting too childish. There is definitely room for improvement in striking the right balance in characterization and overall tone of the story.

* * *

Hey everybody,

Finals are over! And winter holiday is on the horizon. I wish everyone enjoys the festivities and have safe travels.

I am equally excited and nervous to share this chapter with you. Hope you enjoy it!

**Also, please read the following:**

Many of you have commented that my story is "slow" for the Hogwarts chapters. I do tend to put a lot of care trying to develop the original characters and their interactions in a more organic way (showing and not telling). Furthermore, I think it is unrealistic for anyone to only have one or two friends throughout their Hogwarts days. One or two very close friends, sure. But I am a strong believer that Turais should have at least a reasonable amount of interactions with his peers. Hence, the story does showcase some interactions or dialogues that seems to not be directly related to the main plot lines.

I try to use those moments as background information to set up future plot lines as well so the immediate effect of those knowledge/ facts might not become obvious until much later. (For example, I featured Kaiden Potter way back in Chapter 13 as a link to Chapter 22. As you will see in this chapter, I mentioned the Gryffindor-Slytherin match in Chapter 14 not only to foreshadow Arkenstone being kicked off the Quidditch team but also about Kaiden and the substituted Chaser. Or the introduction of Carmichael Wilkins, the Slytherin beater and Natalia's friend in Chapter 16 that will make more sense in this chapter.) I try very hard to add those little details so all the development is just that little bit more realistic and immersive.

But your critiques have been heard loud and clear and I am trying to edit my future writing to make the pacing more palatable. Thank you for your feedback.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-12-19

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**1970 QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL**

* * *

August 21, 1970 (Friday)

_ENGLAND V LIECHTENSTEIN_

by A. Carnierus, Quidditch Correspondent

_(page 2 continued)_

**Meet the Teams:**

**England National Quidditch Team**

Nickname(s): The Three Yellow Dragons

Head Coach: W. Flyworthy

Home Stadium: River Piddle Stadium, Dorset, England

ICWQC Code: ENG

Previous World Cup Title: 1869 (sole title)

Official Robe Colours: Red and White

Chasers: J.C. Bagsworth, P. Gerard (C), S. Quigley

Beaters: T. James, C. Jones

Keeper: H. Zachary

Seeker: C. Westermont

**Liechtenstein National Quidditch Team**

Nickname(s): The Blues-Reds, The Team of Two Families

Head Coach: F. Frommelt

Home Stadium: Rhienpark Stadion, Vaduz, Liechtenstein

ICWQC Code: LIE

Previous World Cup Title: 1930 (sole title)

Official Robe Colours: Blue and Red

Chasers: A. Konzett, O. Vogt, E. Wenzel

Beaters: P.E. Frommelt, P.T. Frommelt

Keeper: H. Frommelt (C)

Seeker: G. Frommelt

* * *

_ August 22, 1970 (Saturday)_

Turais steeled his resolve and entered the tent. He found the interior to be akin to a cozy three-bedroom suite with a small living room, kitchen, and bathroom. The red and gold gave off a warm vibe as though he was back in the Gryffindor common room. Then his gaze landed on the five adults that were all seated on the couches with their teacups and biscuits, relaxed and happy.

He felt the air sucked out of his lungs as he tensed. Yet he felt himself irresistibly drawn to them as his legs moved forward without his brain's command as Mrs Potter guided him to the living room area. She seated him on one of the couches and also offered him some tea, which he accepted gratefully. He desperately needed something to do with his hands to hide his nervousness about the upcoming conversation.

He glanced at the five people sitting around him, observing their features and mannerisms while mentally comparing them with the portraits he frequently talked to in the Potter Manor. They were _ alive _, _ breathing _ members of the Potter family that he has always wanted to meet but never could… until now.

The man sitting closest to him on his right, Fleamont Potter, has grizzled, greying hair with unconquered curls sprung unruly around his ears and nape. His right eye squinted quizzically through the monocle at him.

"I am Lord Fleamont Potter, but please call me Fleamont. People keep forgetting that the title comes from having a family seat in the Wizengamot. I prefer to limit its use only in the proper setting, separate from my private life."

"As you wish, Fleamont," Turais expected the lack of aloofness from the man but he was still surprised from the openness he displayed to the Heir of a family they were in a feud with (an unofficial feud, that was).

"And this is my wife, Euphemia Potter, née Sayre," Turais nodded at James' mother, who looked slightly unnerved. Turais guessed that she was still worried that James had offended his family in some manner. "And you are the eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black?"

Turais nodded. His lips felt parched and he licked it nervously under the unfamiliar weight of their gaze. He never felt quite so pressured to make a good impression before. And he _ really _ wanted them to like him.

"Heir Apparent Black, you look just like Orion when he was your age - almost identical - except for those vibrant emerald eyes." Turais turned to his left and faced a middle-aged woman who looked eerily similar to Bellatrix, with the long wavy shoulder-length hair and sharp facial features. However, her jaws and cheeks were softer while her eyes were also kinder, although Turais could still detected a sharp glint within those grey eyes though.

"I presume you are great-aunt Dorea, pleasure to meet you. And please call me Turais," Turais gave a little bow and Dorea tensed at the gesture.

"Very well, Turais. And no need to bow to me. We, Potters, are less rigid people compared to your family. And please call me Dorea, I don't need to be reminded of my age and status," Dorea said as she gave him a tight smile.

"As you wish... Dorea," Turais said. The tension in the room was still palpable and Turais was starting to feel like he was unwelcomed. But who could blame the Potters? Ever since Dorea eloped with Charlus, then Lord Sirius Phineas Black, Arcturus' father, stopped all official communication between the Black family and the Potter family. That was basically one step short of declaring an open feud between two families and Arcturus neither had the mind nor the incentive to change that. Hence, the two families have not been in direct contact with each other for at least three decades.

And here Turais was, crashing into the Potter tent with the newest generation of Blacks as though the past thirty odd years of thinly-disguised feud never occurred.

"So, does Heir Black know you are running about and walking into a Potter tent?" Dorea asked carefully. "I'm sure you understand the _delicate_ position that our families are in."

"No, we snuck out to explore the campsite," Turais said truthfully. "And I understand the ongoing situation between us. But please believe me that I bear no ill intentions." Upon his words, he felt some of the tension in the tent evaporated.

_ 'Was it because I showed a rebellious streak? Well, thanks for the idea, Sirius.' _

"Well, well. I didn't think I would live to see the day a Black 'sneak out' of anything but trouble," a second man who Turais recognized as Charlus spoke. "Of course, besides you, Dorea. You snuck out on the Blacks - ouch!"

Dorea stomped on her husband's foot hastily and flushed as she saw Turais looking at her.

"No offense taken, Dorea," Turais said with a smile as Charlus scratched his head sheepishly. "Some branches of the family are problematic," Turais pressed on to make a good impression. And, it was the truth. "My grandfather Pollux sent me a 16th-century vase that depicted the beheading of Muggles by wizards for my twelfth birthday, which was just blatantly distasteful. And my cousin Bellatrix is plain sadistic."

The Potters blinked at Turais' words. Clearly they hadn't expect a Black, the Heir no less, to speak badly about his family.

"Well, colour me surprised, Dorea. Kaiden _ is _ right; he is the rare sort. By the way, I'm Charlus, happily married to Dorea and unfortunately saddled with this broom-head dork," Charlus shook Turais' hand warmly as Kaiden scowled, looking mightily offended by his father's words.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Kaiden cried out.

So Kaiden was Dorea's son who was attending Hogwarts. But why didn't Kaiden have his own portrait at the Potter Manor? It was Wizarding tradition that one sat down for a portrait when they were of age, especially for traditional pureblood families such as the Potters. Turais gulped as he considered the implication while eying the animated, carefree boy in front of him.

Turais also knew that Charlus, or Kaiden's father, and Fleamont were third cousins. So Kaiden was almost as unrelated to James as purebloods sharing the same family name could possibly be. Stranger yet, Turais was technically second cousins once removed with Kaiden through Dorea, making him _ more closely blood-related _ to Kaiden as Turais Black than when he was as Harry Potter (fourth cousins once removed - does this even count as being related?). But in his mind, they were still indisputably part of the Potter family.

"Were you just humouring me with nods and affirmations, _ father _?" Kaiden snapped mildly at his father over his mother's head.

"Well, can you blame me, Kaiden? My mind still refuses to associate his face with what he just said," Kaiden's father responded. Then he peered at him inquisitively, "Are you sure you're a Black?"

"As much as you're sure you're a Potter, Charlus," Turais returned readily. Charlus blinked at the quick retort.

"Well, you sound just like my wife here. Nice to meet you, Turais," Charlus shook his hand. "I've heard many stories from Kaiden, many good things, in fact, which surprised me. If you would forgive me, but -"

"Charlus, if I may be frank for a moment -" He had to address the erumpent in the room, " - My father's branch of the family is quite different from my mother's. So if your perception of my brothers and I are solely based on Dorea's immediate family or my maternal side, you are gravely mistaken. I implore you to keep an open mind," Turais spoke firmly. "As Dorea should know, my maternal family's influence on us is limited."

Charlus was sufficiently abashed while Dorea arched her thin eyebrows in surprise. Despite not appearing at any family gatherings since she married Charlus Potter thirty-odd years ago, she was never disowned by the family and therefore knew of Walburga's shameful expulsion by Arcturus through the Black family magic. She understood Turais' veiled insinuation.

"Of course, Turais. Please forgive us. It has been a long while since our families conversed cordially over a pot of tea," Dorea smiled before moving to a safer topic. "I've heard from Fleamont that you are the youngest person to ever be awarded the cover story of _ Potions _. Congratulations, your family must be most proud."

"Oh, were you one of my peer-reviewers, Fleamont?" Turais gasped in surprise when Fleamont nodded. But he then realized that Fleamont was the inventor of the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and a renowned Potioneer in his own right, so there was a high chance Turais' transcript could have made its way into his hands for review. "It was an accidental discovery, I didn't do much to deserve the cover story, really."

"Well, it is a fundamental change in our understanding of Potions, Turais. You might not realize it, but for centuries we assumed that all herbaceous plants must be used in its entirety in potions. Now, you've discovered that parts of aconite, an herb, could be used seperately. You should be able to imagine how useful it is, considering your joint endeavour on a certain potion," Fleamont smiled at him, his eyes twinkled. Turais knew that the potion was still under review for safety and efficacy and the news was still confidential. "In all frankness, I truly believe the discoveries made during your creation of the product might far outweigh the actual product itself. And that is saying quite a lot."

"Well, I am just glad the knowledge can be used for some good in the world. Merlin knows the world needs it, now more than ever," said Turais, remembering that the threats of war still loomed heavily despite the festivity and facade of peace.

"And how is Hogwarts treating you? Kaiden here is most excited about you. He never stops raving about you," Dorea smiled and patted her son's head and ran her hand through his hair. Kaiden shook his head in an attempt to stop the affectionate gesture.

"_Mum _ ! I'm almost seventeen -"

"You've just turned fifteen -" Charlus interrupted.

Kaiden paid no attention and continued protesting, "- and an adult. Can you stop petting my head? And it's not _ my _fault that all the first-year girls can't stop gushing about the kind, clever, and handsome _ prince _ from Slytherin."

Turais felt his cheeks heat up uncomfortably as he blanched at a disturbing thought.

_ 'This is so awkward. I don't want first-years to crush on me. In fact, let's not think about this. Yes, "ignorance is bliss" has never been truer.' _

"Aw, you're blushing, Rais," Kaiden smirked as he conveniently pointed out the painfully obvious fact. "Don't worry, just wait until you get to fourth-year, imagine all the gifts you will receive -"

"No, we're not talking about my crushes, Kaiden," Turais said exasperatedly but in good humour, "And my name is _ Turais _ , not _ Rais _."

"Well, I ain't calling you _ Too-Raise _, ugh!" Kaiden made disgusted expression. "That such a mouthful -"

"Why?" Turais sniped. "A two syllable word is too advanced for you, _ Kay _?"

"Only one person has ever called me that. But I can make an exception for you, Rais," Kaiden grinned impishly. Turais couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Kaiden, stop teasing him," Dorea scolded her son before turning her head back to Turais. Meanwhile Kaiden was making a funny face and sticking his tongue out behind his mum's head. Turais cracked a smile as he shook his head. "He gets over-excited sometimes -"

"Hey, that's James you're talking about. I'm all mature and got him to apologize to Sirius. _ Apologize _! He never does," Kaiden said offendedly.

"Yes, yes. Of course, you've achieved such a lofty achievement," Charlus said dismissively.

"Well, I think it's an achievement worthy of a new broomstick -" Kaiden started when his parents both scoffed at him.

"Your Cleansweep works just fine -" said Dorea.

"And you just got that last year -" Charlus finished the sentence.

"But dad, the Nimbus 1700 is so much better! I can't win the Quidditch Cup and I'm captain this year -" Kaiden whined.

"Nice try, but it's still a no -" Charlus shot down the idea.

"Uncle Fleamont, how about my birthday -" Kaiden quickly turned to his uncle.

"You're not buying him another broom, Fleamont -" Euphemia turned to her husband.

"Don't look at me, you heard your mum, Kaiden," Fleamont raised his hands in surrender and smiled apologetically.

"Well Kay, _ I _have a Nimbus 1700 and you bet I'll be getting on my House team this year. I will personally make sure you're put in your proper place - which is - _ without _the Quidditch Cup," Turais teased as Kaiden groaned in his hands.

"Urgh, _ maaa _! A second-year has a better broom than a fifth-year Quidditch team captain -" Kaiden sobered up suddenly, " - Wait, what position are you planning on taking?"

"Seeker -"

"_Maaaa! _ A Seeker that has the best broom on the market. We'll never stand a chance. How's that fair?" Kaiden whined again.

"It's not fair, that's sort of the point," Turais pointed out. Kaiden let out a screech similar to the dying wail of a banshee.

"Turais - do me a favour and stop riling him up," Charlus said as he side-eyed his dramatic son, who has now collapsed onto the couch messily. "Especially if you're not helping to clean up this mess of a human."

"The Potter ancestors are turning in their graves that a Black has beaten us to a better broom," Kaiden cried out.

"I'll go ask their portraits for you," Turais said with a grin. "I'm certain they are perfectly content." And he knew that for a fact.

Kaiden shot up and glared at him. "You're some clever clogs, aren't you?" He turned dramatically towards her mother and gestured the offending boy across him. "_Maaaa! _Look at what I have to deal with!"

"Yes, yes. I see a sweet young man who can control your unruly behaviour," Dorea said as she winked at Turais. Kaiden looked betrayed.

"_Fitha!_ You have seen me play. You know how good I am. If I can have a Nimbus, I will definitely snag the Cup!" Kaiden said pleadingly. "Turais, tell them!"

"I... _uh... _I actually haven't seen you play..." Turais admitted. "I didn't even know you were on the team until James told me."

Kaiden stared at Turais with slacked jaws.

"H...how - what? - huh?" he asked incomprehensibly. "I played three games this year, wait, only two actually because..." Kaiden's expression turned sheepish.

"Because this bumbling fool accidentally squirted bubotuber pus into his eye the day before the Gryffindor-Slytherin match," Charlus completed the sentence as Kaiden flushed. "Thank Merlin that you're not so irreplaceable that they managed to squeak out a win without you."

"Oh! You were the Chaser that was substituted out for that match," Turais suddenly recalled.

"Yeah..." Kaiden rubbed the back of his neck. "But the other two games!"

Turais remembered that the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game was the day after his duel with Yaxley so he missed that match. As for the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match... he was busy editing his Potions transcript and passed on the match.

"Yeah, I missed those matches, sorry!" Turais said but Kaiden has already abandoned this plan and was reverted back to his whining tactics once more.

"_Maaa! _But a Nimbus -"

"Did I hear_ Nimbus _ ? Can _ I _get a broomstick?" James shouted as he emerged from his sleeping area.

"NO!" All the adults in the room shouted. Turais couldn't help but laugh alongside the family.

"No Nimbus for me -" Kaiden said dejectedly.

"Well, I don't even have a broom, Kaiden," James complained as well. Turais saw the adults grimace. Clearly this conversation happened quite often. He looked around the room and took in the sight of the six Potters in front of him. He could almost imagine what could have been if Voldemort didn't try to take over the world. He would have been in this room as the legitimate seventh Potter. But despite the imperfection, Turais wanted to be in their presence in whatever capacity possible. The last thing he wanted to do was leave this place but he also knew not to overstay his welcome on the first visit.

_'There will be other opportunities really soon,' _Turais comforted himself.

Schooling his voice, he spoke up teasingly, "Well, this is a conversation I surely do not want to engage in." Turais placed his tea on the side table and stood up. "And I think it is about time I take Sirius and Regulus back to our tent before my father finds us missing."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to get you into trouble," Dorea said quickly as she stood up. "James, go tell your friends that it's time to leave."

James ran out of view and after a minute, brought out a disgruntled Sirius who was dragging his feet. Regulus, on the other hand, quickly walked over to Turais' side.

"Turais, can we stay for _ a bit longer _? James has the _ gold _ version of Bertie Bott!" Sirius whined. Bertie Bott was a very rare card and the special gold version was one of the most exclusive cards in the collection. It was rumoured that there were only 77 cards in circulation.

"Siri, remember rule number three?" Turais reminded his brother. "We don't want to have father becoming worried."

"But Turais -"

"Sirius, _ now _," Turais said firmly.

"Turais -"

"_Sirius! _I will not repeat myself." Turais used his "Heir Black" voice, which caused everyone to jump at the tone. Then he said in a normal voice, "Say goodbye to James and the Potters, we can visit them after the match if they are fine with it. Okay?"

Sirius nodded quickly and obeyed.

"Of course, you can visit anytime, Sirius," James said before asking his mother. "Right, mum?"

"Yes, of course, dear," Euphemia smiled. This time, it felt relaxed and genuine.

"Bye, everyone. Bye, James," Sirius and Regulus said.

"Thank you for your hospitality. It was a pleasure to meet all of you," said Turais. As he exited the tent, he couldn't resist the temptation and took one final glance at the family. His gaze connected with Dorea, and very briefly, Turais froze. However, she smiled and Turais relaxed. He gave a polite nod and the gesture was returned.

* * *

Miraculously, Orion did not notice that his sons were missing. Their father appeared barely a minute after they have returned to their tents and told them to get ready in an hour for a quick meal before heading over to the stadium ahead of the crowd.

Turais took the opportunity to hide himself in his room to process what has just transpired.

His family. All so alive. So energetic. So _Potter_. They were so much better than he could ever imagine and beyond his wildest imaginations. Their portraits were a pale imitation of their true personalities... and the friendly banters without heat or worry of offending anyone, unlike the way he has lived for the past decade where he had to consider his every word, plan his every move, analyze everyone's intentions and motives...

Seeing them has caused something to rupture deep inside him, as though a heavily scarred wound has been rubbed raw and bleeding once more...

Turais felt a small splatter of liquid on the back of his hand and realized that he was crying. Tears of regret in his previous lifetime and tears of joy of a gained opportunity in this one. Turais would make sure to protect them with all his might.

He must.

Not only for him. But also the Harry Potter of this timeline.

* * *

"GO ENGLAND GO! GO ENGLAND GO!"

Bright lights of red and white flickered through the tent flaps as Orion eyed the entrance with annoyance.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by loud shouts and screams from outside the tent. Orion placed the fork down on the table and left to investigate the matter. The four boys could hear Orion's voice shouting out: "Take this ruckus away from our - oh, hello... "

Orion's shout turned into a silent murmur as though he was in a conversation with someone. Turais', as well as his companions', curiosity overcame their patience as they walked down the stairs to find Orion casting both a Silencing and Freezing charm on an alphorn-like object that was lying on the grass.

"What is the matter, father?" Turais asked as he ventured closer. Before he got a closer look at the object, Turais noticed his cousins, Gerald and Geoffrey, standing outside the tent.

"Hey Gerald, Geoffrey!" Alex greeted as the red and white smoke started to flow out of the tube once again. "What on Earth is th-"

"GO ENGLAND GO!" The object blared like an Alarm Spell at maximum volume as everyone jumped and covered their ears. "GO ENG-"

"_SILENCIO! _" Orion shouted as object fell silent once more.

"That scared the bejesus out of me," Alex panted as he uncovered his ears. "What the heck is this?"

Gerald scratched the nape of his hair in chagrin. "Well... I bought it from a vendor and it's called a Dissimulator, apparently. It's supposed to shout out cheers, emit smoke, and flash in colours of your supporting team but..."

"But it seems like its malfunctioning from the looks of it," Geoffrey finished with a grimace. "And Gerald spent five Galleons on it too."

"Yeah," Gerald said dejectedly as he kicked at the idle Dissimulator. "What rubbish... it was working fine until I was about to come in -"

Orion's eyes shot up upon those words. "Ah... I probably know what the issue is."

"You do?" Geoffrey asked.

"It is likely that the wards around the tents are identifying this... Dissimulator as a weapon... a threat, if you will, and is, therefore, interfering with its function," Orion said.

"I'm inclined to agree it is a threat to my hearing," Turais supplied with a grin.

"I'm going to transfigure it into something else so it can bypass the wards for now," Orion said. "Just make certain to not transfigure it back inside the tent. I seriously hope this thing doesn't become a permanent fixture in Quidditch matches..."

* * *

The Macmillan brothers spent the rest of the afternoon with them talking about everything related to Quidditch, including theoretical Quidditch player match-ups, player and team statistics, and gameplay strategies. Jonty and the Steward family also came for a short visit. All the while, Orion was occupied with visits from many of his friends and acquaintances.

Hours filled with laughter passed by quickly until it was finally time to head up to main event of the day. On their way to the stadium, Orion purchased some ridiculously overpriced Omnioculars for everyone and followed the largely empty lantern-lit trail towards the gigantic stadium. Turais stared up the tremendously tall gold walls and sideways to the seemingly never-ending structure in awe.

"This stadium seats around seventy thousand people," Orion explained as they headed towards the ticket witch at the entrance and handed her the tickets. This was the Black brothers' first World Cup games, hence, this made the treat all the more special.

"Top box tickets!" The witch exclaimed as she checked their tickets. "As high as you can go, Mr Black."

The Black household entered the almost-empty stadium as they climbed up the stairs. Passing by numerous doorways to their left and right that led to various floors and seats, they continued to climb until they found themselves looking up at one of nine small boxes in a column that extended higher than the rest of the stadium like the horn of a mountain. Six of the lower boxes housed seven people each while the top three boxes could fit a large group of thirty people. All of these boxes were located at the highest point of the stadium and exactly halfway between the goalposts. They had the best views that money and power could buy in this tournament.

"Top Box Five - the Black family. Please follow me," one of the many Canadian Ministry guards that stood between them and the boxes checked their tickets and directed them to their designated location. Turais guessed that the increase in security was due to the gathering of the most prominent members of society in this tiny sliver of space. As they passed the gates, the wooden stairs that they trudged up on were now covered by thick, heavy purple carpets with golden handlebars that reflected the status of the guests who used them.

Once they reached the box, they found that Arcturus and Melania were already seated together in one end of the line of seven purple armchairs. Beside the seats laid a lavish spread of local delicacies and snacks: caviar, salmon, honey, Angus beef sliders, Okanagan red wine, a basket of locally-grown fruits, _ and _ a constantly refilling plate of Pommel's Canadian Oak-aged mead bottles.

'_Pommel,' _Turais thought, '_That name sounds oddly familiar.'_

"Father, mother! I see that you have beaten us to our seats. Brilliant view, isn't it?" Orion greeted his parents, gesturing the panoramic view of the entire Quidditch pitch and the advertisements that flashed brilliantly above the empty pitch. Orion immediately opened up a bottle of red wine and sampled its content.

"Of course it is," Arcturus said sharply. "I am, however, disappointed to have just found out that Abraxas Malfoy succeeded in snagging Top Box Four with his _ very generous _ donation to the Canadian Ministry's Department of Magical Sports and Recreations."

"But, grandfather, this is actually a blessing in disguise. Top Box Number Three contains the family members of the English team. Do you _ really _want to be directly below all the thumping, screaming, and wallowing?" Turais pointed out as Arcturus considered his arguments. After a moment, Arcturus seemed to have accepted that the potential suffering of the Malfoys was enough to appease his wounded pride and he relaxed his frown. Turais shot Orion a small grin and received one in return.

As they waited, thousands and thousands of witches and wizards began to fill their seats and the stadium steadily grew louder and noisier. The boxes above and below them also filled gradually. Turais was beside the adults greeting and meeting various important Canadian, British, and Liechtenstein Ministry officials.

Various family members of the Liechtenstein and England Quidditch teams greeted them as they passed by to reach the reserved Top Boxes Two and Three. During the greetings, Turais recognized some of their last names from famous Quidditch players from the Quidditch league teams, such as Quigley and Gerard. Turais almost gave an undignified squeak when he met the older brother of the star Seeker for the Team England, Collin Westermont. Orion gave him an amused look after the encounter as Turais blushed at his embarrassing fumble.

They also met the prominent Canadian and American magical families...

"Turais!" Emma shouted as she climbed up the stairs with her family behind her. Eustace, Mr and Mrs Pommel were also present. Emma ran over and gave Turais a big hug.

"Oh hello, Emma. Eustace," Turais greeted as he saw Orion and Arcturus raise their eyebrows. He was so caught out this time.

"Oh, dear me," Mrs Pommel said in pleasantly surprise. "I didn't know that our kids have met before today."

"I'm sure they've just met today," Orion said with a knowing look while Mrs Pommel blinked in confusion. As the adults made small talk, Turais and Eustace engaged in their own conversation.

"I guess that's what you meant by 'next time will be soon than I think'," Turais muttered as he shook hands with him.

"You're busted, aren't you?" Eustace said with sympathy. "Sorry 'bout that. I just knew you were on the guest list in the Top Boxes so there was a good chance we'd meet here."

"Well, I should have known. Your family sponsored half the event and your labelled mead is everywhere," Turais admitted.

"You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"Don't worry," Turais said as he eyed his father. "I'll survive."

Eustace grimaced.

As it appeared, the Canadian Berrycloths and Pommels were guests of the Canadian Ministry in Top Box One. The American Perrys and Bonnevilles scored Boxes Six and Seven below them while the French Lefévres landed with the eighth box. Turais greeted his fellow Slytherin first-year, Stefanie Smethwyck, when he saw her arrive with the Lefévre party and they were very excited to see each other in a place thousands of miles away from home.

When the movement around the Top Box trickled down, Turais excused himself and rejoined his brothers and Alex to look out into the stadium, soaking up every single detail of the largest event in the Magical World without the worries of an impending Death Eaters attack.

"HEY, SIRIUS!" James Potter's voice sounded out from below. Turais leaned forward slightly over the railing and saw the entire Potter household... and Wilkins... standing four boxes down from theirs.

"HEY, JAMES!" Sirius waved at the boy below. Turais turned to see the adults raising their eyebrows questioningly.

"Sirius met James Potter in Diagon Alley a few times over the two summers and they became fast friends," Turais offered the half-truth as he ignored the portion where they were at odds for those encounters and then reconciled today.

"Oh, really?" Orion asked. "I was under the impression that they were… unfriendly… unless something happened between last month and… _ today _?"

Orion gave Turais a piercing look and he gulped.

_ 'He knows.' _

"Father, I will explain everything afterwards. It is a complicated story."

"_Hmmpf… _ I wonder what magic Fleamont Potter used to snag those tickets, I never thought of him as an avid Quidditch fan..." Arcturus muttered to himself before addressing his grandsons. "The Potters are a Light family and they do not treat families like us with the respect we deserve. _ But _ … since Sirius -" Arcturus' expression flashed on annoyance, " - has reacted to the call of that Potter boy, and etiquette dictates that we must engage with them... _Sirius _ -" Sirius snapped to attention and froze. " - please sharpen up your act, I do not want to be embarrassed by your behaviour any further." Arcturus motioned to leave their box and travel to the Potters' box.

Turais was now relieved that they have met the Potters _ prior _to the match and had an ice-breaker conversation about his family. At least the Potters would not be openly hostile towards them. Hopefully, Arcturus' sharp tongue would not be _too _scathing. But Turais could only hope.

After climbing several staircases down and nodding at the newly acquainted Amercian and French families. They have reached Top Box Nine. As Arcturus came into view, everyone in the box stood up.

"Lord Black," Fleamont walked up to Arcturus and shook his hand. "I did not expect to see you."

This was quite a monumental moment. Lord Black and Lord Potter conversing with each other. This was a first in many years.

"In the Top Box or in your box? Lord Potter," Arcturus returned with a slight mockery in his tone.

Fleamont laughed joyfully as though Arcturus has just said an especially funny joke. "Both, Lord Black -" Arcturus' face remained impassive. " - but it is because I couldn't believe we managed retrieve Top Box tickets - it was a bit of a surprise. But I'm glad we managed to obtain them, especially since we watched England win the quarter- and semi-final here as well." Turais looked closely at the boy, who stood beside Kaiden and did not share any resemblance with the Potter family, and widened his eyes in realization.

"Nice to see you well, Dorea," Arcturus stepped forward to greet his estranged relative.

"You look well yourself, Lord Black," Dorea curtsied.

Pointedly ignoring Charlus, Arcturus immediately turned to the odd Slytherin in the room. "Ah, you must Carmichael Wilkins, a surprise to see you here with the _ Potters _," Arcturus shook hands with the boy with dark hair, hazelnut eyes, and a strong facial features that was arranged with a frown that largely contrasted the mostly jovial expressions of the Potters.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Lord Black. Lord Potter heard of my immense interest in Quidditch through his nephew and I am very grateful for his invitation to the Top Box," the boy said with a frown.

"I did not realize your two families shared such a strong bond," Arcturus said inquiringly.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it as such. Kaiden shares the same intense passion for the sport as Carmichael and they respect each other immensely both on the Quidditch pitch and off. Now that Carmichael is turning sixteen in under a week, I just couldn't resist to treat this as an early birthday present considering we had a spare seventh ticket."

"Of course, that is quite generous of you," Orion said pleasantly. "I have heard that Carmichael is quite the Quidditch expert. Please allow me to congratulate you on becoming Slytherin Quidditch Team captain -" Orion continued with a slightly less warming tone as he turned to Kaiden and said, "- and to you as well, Kaiden Potter, for becoming the captain for Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Heir Black," Kaiden responded stiffly.

"Well, I wish you good luck, although I'm afraid I have a vested interest with the Slytherins," Orion said cordially. "Furthermore, Turais, my eldest son here, intents to try out for the team once he returns to school."

Fleamont laughed at his words. "No harm, Heir Black. There is more than enough support for the Gryffindors in my own household, especially when one of our own is on the team," Fleamont said and gestured his son, James. "Well, my son James is quite excited to spot your second son, Sirius. I was wondering if you could spare him for a moment so they can reacquaint themselves?"

Arcturus looked like he was on the verge of refusing when Turais stepped in, "Grandfather, I would like to chat with Wilkins regarding the Quidditch trials this year as well."

He considered Turais' words for a moment, his eyes flashing knowingly at the excited Sirius, before relenting.

"Very well. Please be careful," Arcturus said to Turais, although everyone knew the words were directed to Sirius. "We will head back to our box then, Lord Potter. Please enjoy the match."

"Of course, Lord Black. You as well. I will ensure that Sirius is returned safely to your hands," Fleamont said.

Turais turned to the adults and said, "Grandfather, I will follow you up shortly." Arcturus nodded and beckoned Melania and Orion to follow him. Sirius and James were bubbling with excitement but held their composure until the adults went out of sight. Turais said to Sirius, "Okay, Siri. Do not annoy the Potters or Wilkins, do you understand?"

Sirius nodded absent-mindedly before he bounced into the box and started to chat with James animatedly. Turais nodded at Wilkins, who narrowed his eyes at him, before asking Regulus, "Reggie, do you want to join them?"

Regulus shook his head and Turais brought him back to their box after a quick wave at the Potters and at Wilkins.

As they climbed up the wooden staircase, a familiar figure with long, pale hair stood atop their designated landing.

"Turais, fancy seeing you here," the older boy drawled as he shifted his cane from one hand to the other.

"Likewise, Lucius," Turais said.

"I see you have lost a brother along the way," Malfoy said. "I do fear for your family. I don't know how much shock your allies can take from having two _unconventional_ sons of Black," Lucius looked at Regulus, "Perhaps that's why there's a third. For the likely case that both you and Sirius leads your family to ruins, at least someone will survive your family's legacy."

"Fighting words, Lucius," Turais said as his arm wrapped around Regulus defensively. "I'll ensure that our family is the one that comes out on top through this impending conflict."

"Impending conflict?" Malfoy chuckled. "The last one never ended."

On that note, he turned and left the landing.

After a moment, Turais collected himself and guided Regulus up the stairs. When he reached the family box, he found Arcturus engaged in a conversation with none other than the Minister of Magic, Eugenia Jenkins, and Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was stood beside his father and merely arched a brow when Turais arrived. The Ministry aides hovered beside and glanced nervously between three of the biggest players in the current British political world - only Dumbledore was amiss.

" - air is cleaner the higher up you are, Arcturus," Abraxas Malfoy said.

"I quite agree, Abraxas. And nice to meet you too, Minister. I hope the riots are not giving you too much of a headache?" Arcturus asked casually.

Eugenia Jenkins pursued her lips as she narrowed her hawk-like yellow eyes at his grandfather. After a moment, she spoke in a crisp, authoritative tone, "Thank you for your concern, Lord Black. The arrests and raids have been very successful, however, I have become quite impatient with the lack of verdicts from _ both _ the High Court and the Grand Jury Court on the recent... incidents. Pray tell what I can do to remedy the situation?"

"Now, Minister. Our court is _ overwhelmed _ with the amount of cases that your highly effective Aurors Office has presented. They are simply arresting too many people for crimes that lacked any incriminating evidence and most of which I believe would turn out to be frivolous lawsuits," Abraxas Malfoy smirked at the Minister's thinning lips. "Perhaps you could consider an amnesty as we have discussed previously?"

One way Abraxas Malfoy amassed power and influence was by slow-walking and staying many cases that implicated his allies. Due to the High Court's jurisdiction of appealing cases and overseeing new trials, he could effectively stall and delay any minor cases indefinitely by overturning rulings and controlling the appeals process. This is particularly effective at controlling his allies as the difference between any time spent in Azkaban to house arrest was enormous for any family.

Arcturus Black's Grand Jury Court dealt with more severe cases, such as murder and usage of Unforgivables. Due to the nature of those cases, which would inevitably end with at least a sentence in Azkaban, was less readily useful for controlling allies as the difference between one year or one month in Azkaban was negligible to most. Azkaban was, well, _ Azkaban _.

"Abraxas, my friend, my Court will continue to extend our offer to take on some of the more _ sensitive _ cases from you -" Arcturus glanced mildly at his fellow Lord. " - we are always here to help whenever you are willing to accept it."

"I doubt that would do any good, Arcturus. The Guilford case has been passed to your Court for nearly five months now and I have hardly received any news of its advancement," Abraxas Malfoy responded.

Arcturus has agreed to Turais' request to stay the Guilford case in order to control Evan Rosier's vote in the Group meeting. Secretly, Turais thought that Arcturus was ready to agree to anything in which he could get back at the Malfoys. In this case, it would be curbing Lucius Malfoy's influence in Hogwarts.

"I know that you have _ special interest _ in this case and I will forgive you for your rash overstepping," Arcturus said as Malfoy senior bristled, "If I recall, your Court spent one year on an _ assault and theft _ charge combing through the intricancies, I assure you that a _ murder _ charge requires an even closer scrutiny. However, I promise you that more straight-forward and well-established cases, such as the Yaxley case, would easily be fast-tracked. Wouldn't you agree, Minister?"

The Yaxley case, which Turais was involved in as a victim, was provided a sentence in three months, nearly unheard of in the Grand Jury Court where cases typically stew for years. Of course, Arcturus' pressure on the case as his own grandson was involved helped advance it in record speed. But Jenkins understood that if Arcturus was motivated enough, she would be able to get much more done with Arcturus' help instead of Abraxas Malfoy's, who has no intention of ceding his control over his allies.

Minister Jenkins glared at both men who have given her much grievances in the Ministry with thinly-veiled contempt. However, she has decided that one of them was the lesser of two evils and gritted out, "Of course, Lord Black. The DMLE might see fit to amend the charges of certain high-profile individuals -"

"Now, Minister. I'm sure that wouldn't be wise," Malfoy said. "I maintain that the individuals arrested are purely based on circumstantial evidence, which would never be strong enough as evidence to push for an Azkaban ruling. Furthermore, you have a vested interest in keeping these cases low-profile. And the best way to do that is through _me_."

Minister Jenkins considered his words, but something hardened in her gaze as she was about to speak.

"Now, Minister. We are at the Quidditch World Cup finals," Abraxas Malfoy interrupted hastily, clearly disliking what he saw on the Minister's face. "Enough dry talks of politics has no place in this festivity -"

To Abraxas Malfoy's rescue, the voice of the Canadian Department Head of Magical Sports and Recreations boomed from the Top Box One. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and sixteenth Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed, shouted, and clapped as thousands of flags waved in the air. Amidst the rancorous noise, Minister Jenkins quickly excused herself to rejoin the British delegation at Box One while the Malfoys headed to the box above them. Sirius also appeared with Kaiden Potter right behind him. Turais mouthed a thank you at Kaiden, who waved goodbye before he disappeared, as nothing could be heard over the intense noises. The Black household reentered their box as the final match was about to begin. Turais looked out to see the large advertisement board has now become a black scoreboard that showed in a small message from the titular sponsor of this edition of the Quidditch World Cup showed above the country names, "_ Pommel's Canadian Oak-aged Mead: Proudly Canadian since 1763 - presents: _". Directly below and in bold, white font shouted the words "ENGLAND: ZERO, LIECHTENSTEIN: ZERO".

"And now, the England National Team Mascot!"

The entire stadium roared in approval for the English team as an even louder, yet oddly musical, roar sounded from outside the stadium. Three juvenile Common Welsh Greens circled the stadium as they swooped down towards the pitch while dragon trainers circled around them on their brooms. There were screams and shouts at the sight, but they were quickly drowned by the yelling and applause as the dragons executed an intricate flying pattern over the pitch with no signs of endangering the crowd. On occasion, they roared in melodious synchronicity and fired narrow jets of flames in the air.

"How did we manage to transport _ dragons _ as our mascot?" Turais gasped at the grand display.

"The British Ministry pulled out all the stops when they saw that the English team had a chance to make it to the final match," Arcturus explained as his face reflected the bright flashes of green flames. "And no one would dream of opposing such a majestic entrance for the English team."

After what felt like an extremely short performance, they flew out of the stadium as the entire stadium was on their feet with the amazing show.

"I will now present, the Liechtenstein National Team Mascot!"

A small quadrant of people in the left-side roared in approval as the rest of the stadium gasped and voiced numerous "oohs" and "aaws" as a flood of crups ran into the pitch as their collective yips sounded throughout the stadium. They organized themselves into a large shape that resembled a crup with its characteristic forked tail, then it reorganized into the flag of Liechtenstein, and then the names of each of the players on the Liechtenstein National Quidditch Team.

"While crups are cute, I'd think it would be wise to change their mascot into something more ... grandiose," Orion commented.

Turais nodded, but he didn't have the heart to tell Orion that the Liechtenstein team would officially change their mascot to an augurey named Hans. Turais thought the crups were _waaay _better than that oversized and malnourished-looking bird.

As they exited the stadium, the crowd applauded politely and settled down for the commencement of the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen. Please give a loud welcome to the England National Quidditch Team! I present to you - Bagsworth!"

A speck of white shot out onto the pitch from far below them to the feverish cheers of the entire stadium. It seemed as though the entire British Wizarding population turned up for this event (which was probably actually what happened).

"Gerard! Quigley! James! Jones! Zachary! _ Aaaaand _ \- Westermont!"

Turais held his Omnioculars and focused on the Seeker. Turais dialed his Omnioculars on slow-motion as he rewatched the entrance of the blonde, fair skin lady with delicate facial features fly gracefully into the pitch. Suddenly, he felt a nudge at his shoulder.

Turias looked away from his Omnioculars just to see his father's eyes twinkle with mischief. "Snap out of your daze, Turais, you're drooling -" Turais quickly wiped at the corner of his mouth with his right sleeve and saw the wet patch on his robe afterwards. His face burned up in indignation and his father lips quirked up. " - and you're about to miss the entrance of the Liechtensteinian team."

Turais realized that the English team has already finished their lap around the stadium and were hovering at the goalposts at the right side of the stadium.

"And now, the Liechtenstein National Quidditch Team! I present to you - Konzett! Vogt! Wenzel! Frommelt! Frommelt! Frommelt! _ Aaaand _ Frommelt!"

Seven blue figures shot out onto the pitch one after another and proceeded to circle the stadium.

"Thank Hecates for small mercies," Arcturus spoke as he watched the procession in a laid-back manner as he poured out some mead into a frosted crystal water goblet and sampled it. Clearly fitting his palate, he sipped a bit more of the golden liquid. "At least none of them are Chasers, or else this match would've been impossible to follow."

Turais agreed whole-heartedly.

"And now we present our referee from Japan, Chairwitch of the International Association of Quidditch, Fuyumi Akiyama!"

A Japanese lady with black hair that was tied into a tight bun and wearing the standard pure gold referee robes strode out onto the pitch with a glistening silver whistle between her lips and a wooden crate levitated behind her. She mounted her broom, a Nimbus 1701 that was not available for purchase yet, and kicked open the crate as the four balls burst into the air. She blasted a shrill sound from the silver object as she flew after the scarlet Quaffle, the only visible object as the Bludgers and the Snitch has already disappeared, and signaled the start of the match.

"And they're OFF!" The Canadian shouted over the excited roars of the crowd. "And Bagsworth holds first possession! To Gerard! Quigley! Gerard! Konzett! Wenzel! Back to Quigley!"

The passes between the players were so quick that Turais could not keep track even with the aid of the Ominoculars. Learning from experience, he kept the speed dialed to 'normal' despite the difficulty to follow for he would miss all the real-time action in 'slow' speed and clicked the 'instant play by play' button to understand the various tactics each team was deploying.

"Gerard! Quigley! Gerard! Quigley! GERARD SCORES!"

The stadium shook in excitement from the stomping and cheers. The English team executed a perfect _ 'Formation Looping' _where two Chasers went parallel with each other and quickly passed the Quaffle between them in rapid succession until one of them could score at the goalposts.

"GO PATRICK!" Sirius screamed out as he leaped and stood up on his seat. "GET THAT TRIPLE HAT-TRICK!"

"Ten-zero to England!"

"Now Vogt! Wenzel! Quigley!" The Liechtensteinian Frommett twins smashed a Bludger towards Quigley at the same time for a _ 'Doppelbeater Defence' _as the extra fast Bludger punched into the English Chaser's stomach and causing him to drop the scarlet ball, which was quickly confiscated by Konzett from below.

"Konzett! Vogt! Wenzel!" Wenzel raised his arm to score, or so Turais thought, when he suddenly threw the Quaffle directly below him and out of view while Keeper Zachary flew to intercept him, leaving the lower goalposts unguarded.

"KONZETT SCORES!" Konzett turned out to be directly below her teammate as they used the '_ Porskoff Pass _' to divert the Keeper's attention.

"Ten-ten tie!"

"Gerard! Quigley! Wenzel! Gerard! Konzett! Bagsworth! _Foul! _"

The English supporters chanted "Foul!" as they saw the Liechtensteinian Chaser crash violently into the English Chaser.

"Penalty for England!" shouted the Canadian official as the English crowd roared in approval.

In the next twenty minutes, a flurry of changes in Quaffle possessions, thanks to the sharp aims from either teams' Beaters, resulted in a steady trading of points. Now the score stood at forty-forty for both teams.

The match became faster and more brutal as the Beaters no longer held back and smashed the Bludgers with all their might at the opposing players while all the Chasers were battered and bruised from their attacks. Given that neither team was able to gain a decisive edge over the opposing team, it was increasingly apparent that the match would be decided by the catching of the Snitch.

Suddenly, Turais watched as Konzett zoomed past the English Keeper when another English player zoomed directly in front of her as she crashed into him. A whistled blasted as Akiyama signaled a foul by the English side. The English team was circling the referee and arguing with her heated while the entire stadium "booed" at the decision. The Crups were yipping enthusiastically at the outcome, however, and they leaped up and down en masse adorably. The crowd responded accordingly, temporarily distracted by the adorable display of elation.

"Dangerous body block by James! A penalty to Liechtenstein!"

Afterwards, the two sides were still at an impasse while neither team saw another penalty in a surprisingly clean match. Turais suspected that was because neither team was losing desperately by large margins and placed their hopes on their respective Seekers while aiming to keep the game tight.

"GO SIMON!" Regulus shouted. "ALMOST THERE!"

"QUIGLEY SCORES! -" Regulus made an ear-deafening shout that Turais never thought he was capable of. "One hundred and ten - one hundred to Eng- Westermont makes a dive!"

Turais gasped as he saw his favourite player dive down as her blonde ponytail streaked behind her head with her right arm stretched impossibly far in front to reach for the evading Snitch.

"Westermont has spotted the Snitch! Father!" screamed Turais as he stood up in excitement.

"Where's the Snit-" Alex asked.

"Right there!" Turais yelled as though Alex would find it just from that vague instruction but he couldn't focus on explaining right now.

The entire crowd was screaming and the three dragons were roaring for their Seeker to catch the Snitch for England. However…

"Frommett is coming from behind!" Turais screamed.

Frommett gained on Westermont inch by inch as his arm was now parallel to her - broomtail, waist, shoulder - while they both zoomed incredibly quickly after the golden ball. But the pitch ground was fast approaching…

"No, they are going to crash!" Turais watched in horror as both Seekers steered into each other in an attempt to pull up. But they tangled into each other just before crashing and tumbled onto the ground with a heavy thud and a sickening crack. Turais could see a broom snapped into two halves while the players laid in a heap beside it on the ground, unmoving. The entire stadium inhaled a shocked breath as they waited for the fate of both Seekers.

"What is happening?" Turais shrieked but his eyes were still glued onto his Omnioculars at the unfolding scene. Two teams of medi-wizards rushed to the site.

"Both Seekers are currently out of action. The referee has called a time-out. Medi-wizards are currently rushing to their aid."

One of the mediwizards waved at the referee frantically as she flew down towards the pitch and conversed with them. They have already separated the two unconscious players and were transporting them off to the sidelines of the pitch while Akiyama approached where the bodies once lied. There, she reached into the shallow pit of upturned grass and dirt to pick up a golden ball…

"It's the Snitch! It's not moving - someone caught the Snitch!" Turais shouted as the Canadian confirmed the news.

"The referee has confirmed that the Snitch has been caught by one of the Seekers! The match is over! But there will be a delay in the results as she will have to confirm with the presiding metal-charmer for the golden Snitch's flesh memory and 'first touch'. Whoever touched the Snitch first has just won their team and country the four hundred and sixteenth edition of the Quidditch World Cup."

Turais watched as the referee mounted her broom and flew into the tunnel.

"All golden Snitches have never been touched by a bare hand since its creation as the makers wore gloves at all times. This is to ensure that whenever there is a disputed catch, the flesh memory of the Snitch will provide the knowledge of whoever came into contact with the Snitch first -"

The murmurs in the crowd turned into thunderous applause as the two Seekers were regaining consciousness.

"- and of course, in the case of a Snitchnip, flesh memory can confirm which team's player committed the foul - and the referee has returned from the review!"

Turais saw the referee re-emerge from the tunnel and walked towards both teams that have already assembled themselves without their Seekers in the centre of the pitch, hovering just above the ground.

"The referee has just confirmed the results and - WESTERMONT HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ENGLAND: TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY, LIECHTENSTEIN: ONE HUNDRED! ENGLAND WINS!"

The black scoreboard turned green as the white letters and numbers turned gold in confirmation of the final score. The entire stadium erupted into screams of delight as they realized that England has just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"This is England's first appearance in the final match in more than a century and its first Quidditch World Cup win in the same amount of time. Let's hope it takes them less time for their next one! What an amazing game!" The Canadian concluded his commentary as he cancelled the _ Sonorous _charm.

"Westermont caught the Snitch, father! Westermont caught the Snitch! She was brilliant! I - " Turais stopped when he finally removed his eyes from his Omnioculars to see the adults look at him with a slightly appalled but mostly amused expression. "Um… I mean - I just think she's quite brilliant!"

"Now," Orion shouted over the cheering crowd and smirked at his son's embarrassed look. "Freshen yourself up. Westermont looks like she's up and you'll see her very soon!"

Turais looked out into the pitch to see the English Seeker supported by her elated teammates as they landed from their victory lap. Turais looked into the Omnioculars to see her tired but brilliant smile with her hair tossed messily around her face.

"Hey Turais, come on with me to the Box One," Arcturus motioned Turais to follow him as they climbed up to the very top where they found a large platform enough for sixty people to comfortable stand around. There, he saw a mixture of Canadian, British, and Liechtensteinian officials mingling along with the Malfoys, Berryclothes, and Pommels. A tall, lean man was staying at the very front of the platform with his wand to his neck and announced, "The Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"

A dazzling white light illuminated the entire stadium as two wizards carried a vast golden cup from a secured room at the back of the box and handed it to the Canadian Minister of Magic.

"Let's put our hands together for the gallant runner-ups - Liechtenstein!"

Behind Turais, a stream of seven tired and mildly disappointed Liechtensteinian players climbed atop the stairs and passed by him to entire the box. The crowd was clapping energetically for this tiny country that outperformed all nations but one. The Seeker Frommett had to be carried by his twin brothers, the Beaters, to his seat.

"And I am now pleased to announce the winner of this edition's Quidditch World Cup - England!"

The entire English team walked in on their own two feet, grinning happily as the Canadian Minister invited Minister Jenkins to present the Cup with her. The two women lifted the Cup for the crowd to see and transferred it to Gerard, the English team captain. The crowd roared with approval as he showcased the Cup. Then he looked back to beckon the limping Seeker forward and shared the Cup with her as they both lifted the Cup with the entire team surrounding them in the thunderous applause.

* * *

The Blacks and the Potters strolled on the torch-lit pathway through the dark forest back to the campgrounds together. The sole reason why they were together in the first place was Arcturus' eagerness to stay away from Abraxas Malfoy and that Potters was apparently the lesser of two evils. But Turais couldn't complain. More time with the Potters was always a win in his books... but in the presence of the entire Black family (those who mattered to Turais anyway)... Turais was a bit concerned.

"That was an evenly-matched game, wasn't it?" Kaiden asked. Wilkins has excused himself as his family tent was in the opposite direction of where they were heading.

"Exhilarating. And a nail-biter to the end," Turais agreed mindlessly. "The Snitch catch is one that will go down in the history books."

He was busy eyeing Orion, who was engaging in a polite but tense conversation with Charlus in front of them. Meanwhile, Arcturus and Melania were chatting with Fleamont and Euphemia in front of them. Further ahead yet, Dorea was holding hands with James as the boy was chatting excitedly with Sirius and Regulus, probably about chocolate frog cards.

"You look like you're expecting a duel to break out at any moment," Alex whispered into Turais' ear.

"That's just a polite and long-winded way of saying you look constipated," Kaiden said as Alex stiffened at the insinuation. Turais shot Kaiden a glare but the boy didn't seem to notice. "Relax... England just won. Everyone is in a good mood. If they are going to fight, it will not be today of all days. Plus, we are emotionally repressed British purebloods. We won't commit such an atrocity at the world's largest event of all places either."

"You'd think," Turais said gravely. "But you heard Dorea. Both families have not engaged each other for the past thirty odd years. And on the first meeting after the hiatus, all the Lords and Heirs are in the same place. Can you tell me in good conscience that this doesn't concern you the slightest?"

"Fine," Kaiden conceded. "But they are doing well so far. No wands are unsheathed yet, Rais."

"What did you just call Turais?" Alex asked Kaiden, sounding quite scandalized. "You said _Rais _?"

"Uh... Turais said he doesn't mind," Kaiden shrugged.

"I _did not_ say that, _Kay_ , you just did it regardless of my protest," Turais retorted.

Alex continued to stare at the two boys in question with burning intensity like a hyena fixated on his newest preys.

"We just met today," Kaiden said defensively as he shifted uncomfortably. Then in a lower voice, he said, "We just happened to have met each other before the match and chatted for a brief while."

"That's how Sirius and James have resolved their differences..." Alex said in surprise. Then, he smacked Turais on the head, "Did you sneak out of the tent while I was resting?"

Turais smiled sheepishly as Alex huffed. "Honestly! You always act like a reckless Gryffindor. Did you know your father placed a Tracking Spell on you three?"

"What? When?" Turais asked in surprise.

"He did it right when you entered the tent," Alex explained. "When he was holding up the flaps to let you three in, I saw him pull out his wand and muttered _'Observa Vestigium' . _Then, there was this cloud of golden - "

"Golden shimmer," Turais mentally slapped himself on the forehead. "It's a modified Tracking Spell." That's how Orion knew they met up with the Potters.

"You Slytherin purebloods have weird parenting methods," Kaiden shook his head. "But at least the kneazle is out of the bag."

"Yeah... I suppose," Turais said. "Do you think our families will ever get along with each other?"

"I mean, we are off to a darn good start with our generation," Kaiden said. "James is getting along with your brothers. You haven't murdered me yet. So I'm hopeful?"

Turais hummed noncommittally as he eyed the two families once more. Maybe this could be the start of something different.

And just maybe... the two families could build closer ties with each other without all the angst and animosity.

"As long as neither of us invite each other back for tea," Turais mumbled as he recalled Dorea's words. He wasn't sure if either family was prepared for an extended encounter yet.

* * *

Some days, Turais really thought that Goddess Bad Luck has cast a Taboo curse on him. Today was one of those days as he found himself with a filled teacup and saucer in his hands as he eyed the palpable tension around the large dining table in the Potter family tent. And this was all Sirius and James' fault - and their damned Chocolate Frog cards. And why are they the ones who landed everyone in this awkward conversation while they were having a jolly good time comparing their card collections right this moment?!

"Why are you muttering about Chocolate frog cards?" Alex whispered. Turais turned to his companion who was clearly enjoying this late night gathering with as much enthusiasm as he was. Very little, that was.

_'Ooops... did I say that out loud? ' _Turais sighed internally.

"Don't mind me," Turais sighed heavily as he sipped his Earl Grey tea. The tea was quite good, so that was the saving grace, Turais supposed.

It was not that he minded that the Potters met with the Blacks. In actuality, he wanted both families to get along well for the eventuality of Sirius and James' flourishing friendship. And for a more personal reason, he wanted this to happen for his own selfish reasons as well. A good relationship between the two families meant that Turais had more of an excuse to spend time with the Potters, which was all he wanted for himself. He just wanted this one thing.

But was this meeting too premature?

Turais sighed again before placing his cup down. He looked up from the rim of his china and saw Arcturus and Orion frowning at him.

Charlus cleared his throat and braved the tension. With a strained nonchalance, he asked, "So... where is Walburga?"

Dorea stepped on her husband's foot and he barely stifled a moan of pain. However, the damage has been done as the temperature of the room immediately fell by several degrees.

"She is not present at the current moment," Orion said stiffly, his handlebar moustache unyielding.

"I... I... see..." Charlus said haltingly as he tried to read the room, "... that -"

"Why don't you eat some of this custard cream, honey?" Dorea shoved the biscuit into her husband's mouth hastily. "You said they were absolutely delightful."

Charlus' munching provided the sole source of sound as the rest of the table fell silent once more. After a short while, Fleamont cleared his throat and gave a second attempt to break the ice.

"So, Arcturus -" Arcturus froze slightly as Turais winced. "- May I extend my sincerest congratulations to your eldest grandson's achievements," he said as his eye twinkled at Turais through the gold-rimmed monocle.

Arcturus sat up straighter in his chair and tugged on his robes. " Turais is the future Heir of the family. It is but natural that he shall start to live up to the family name. It is, of course, all in his blood."

"Indeed," Fleamont acquiesced good-naturedly. "He is a good lad. My nephew says so many times himself -" Kaiden looked up as though he was a unicorn caught at wand-point. " - He thinks very highly of your eldest grandson."

"Does he now?" Arcturus asked, his voice now with a hint of warmth.

"Ah... of course," Kaiden said. "It's the truth. The majority of Gryffindor looks upon him favourably. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well."

Arcturus turned to look back at Turais with an approving nod. "I've heard that he has gained much positive fanfare in school. Hopefully that will only increase with his joining of the Quidditch team this year. I expect he will become Head Boy and Quidditch team captain in due time." Kaiden gave Turais an incredulous expression upon hearing those words. Turais understood how the high expectations that Arcturus just listed out sounded to the lay ears.

"I'm sure he will," Kaiden said quickly with confidence. "He is top of his year and an role model for his peers. I'm certain that he is going to be a brilliant Seeker as well."

Arcturus quirked his eyebrow. "How did you know Turais Seeks?"

Kaiden paled at the question. "Uhm... I... um -"

"We were just talking about Quidditch on our way back from the stadium, grandfather," Turais jumped to the rescue as Kaiden sagged with relief. "We bonded very quickly... over Quidditch... and... our mutual respect of each other as top competitors."

"It seems to me as though my two grandsons have quite the affinity with your sons," Arcturus stated. "Considering they have just met each other."

Weak chuckles sounded from the Potter family as they eyed each other warily. However, Arcturus did not press the matter any further, thankfully.

"So, Lord Potter -"

"I shall insist you call me Fleamont," Fleamont said calmly.

"I don't think that is wise -"

"We are neither in the Wizengamot chamber nor in the company of others. Let us wear our titles like garments and shed them when it is not longer the occasion."

Turais was fairly certain that if they were in the chamber or otherwise in public, they would not have even addressed each other.

Arcturus paused momentarily and pursed his lips. Finally, he said, "As you wish... Fleamont. I suppose I shall _have_ to extend the same courtesy to you."

"I hope that would not be too much trouble, Arcturus..." Fleamont smiled warmly. "... and you as well, Orion."

Orion nodded without much choice.

"So, _Fleamont_," Arcturus started again. "What are your opinions on the new bill regarding the St. Mungo's expansion?"

As the adults dove into political talks, the children discreetly excused themselves from the table.

"Oh Merlin, that was nerve-wrecking," Kaiden gasped after they were a safe distance away. "I think I need a healthy swig of the Draught of Peace."

"Ditto," Turais sighed as he looked back at the table. If anything, this was a better outcome than Turais would have hoped for in a first encounter between the families. He turned back to Kaiden and asked, "I can't believe Fleamont was able to force my grandfather to address him by his first name. I don't think he has ever done that for any of his _enemies _."

"But I don't understand what is all the fuss about the titles?"

Turais did not understand this archaic and confusing concept of properly addressing a person as Harry Potter. It was only until he grew up in the Black household that he finally grasped the intricacies of this important cultural aspect.

"I thought you'd know this, considering you're..." Kaiden asked with uncertainty. Alex shook his head in embarrassment.

"No matter. Crash course on titles. To properly address a person is one of the cornerstones of pureblood etiquette," Kaiden explained. "There are different levels of familiarity and corresponding etiquette accompanying each level. The first and lowest level of familiarity pertains to strangers. Both parties refer to each other using honorifics such as Mister, Mistress or Miss. If the person has a title, such as being a Lord, Lady, Heir, or Master, those honorifics would be used during the introduction instead. The parties could revert back to the normal honorifics for the rest of the conversation if they both agree to it."

"How do you know if the other person would allow you to address them as Mister or Mistress instead of Lord or Lady?" Alex asked.

Kaiden frowned as he thought for a moment. "It is implicit. After you addressed someone as Lord for the first time, you can address them as Mister in the same conversation afterwards. If the Lord does not make his objection known, he has agreed to the switch." Alex nodded thoughtfully.

"So, the second level pertains to business contacts. For private relations at this level, titles such as Lord or Lady could be dropped in favour of Mister, Mistress or Miss. But for business and public settings, the usage of the professional title is still applicable. For example, my father would address Dumbledore as Headmaster while Dumbledore would address my father as Senior Auror.

"This remains true until their familiarity advances to the next level, which corresponds to casual acquaintances, such as classmates or family friends. At this level, the honorifics could be dropped in a private setting where one refers to each other only by their last names. Professional titles would be dropped in public settings in favour of Mister, Mistress or Miss.

"The fourth level is friendship and is where the titles become more variable. Depending on the comfort and familiarity between the pairs, they might refer to each other from last names to first names to nicknames in both a private or public setting.

"Of course, if a person deliberately addresses the other party incorrectly or fails to rectify their mistake after being corrected by the offended party, this would be a big breach of etiquette," Kaiden summarized succinctly.

"Oh, so if Dumbledore and your father were in the same room and Dumbledore addressed your father as Mr Potter instead of Senior Auror Potter, your father has been insulted by him in this case?" Alex asked.

"Potentially. But if my father tells Dumbledore to refer to him as Senior Auror and Dumbledore fails to address him properly him a second time, that is when it is a big issue," Kaiden said.

"So is that why Turais' father was so stoic with James and Mrs... um... Lady Potter? Did they unintentionally offend him?" Alex asked as he eyed Turais carefully. Kaiden raised an eyebrow inquiringly and Alex explained, "We were at Diagon Alley and I think James called his father 'Mr Black'. I think Mrs... Lady Potter made the same mistake."

Turais nodded at Alex. "That's true. They did address my father incorrectly. But I don't think that was the sole reason why my father was defensive. He is just wary of Light families in generally."

"But I am surprised that Aunt Euphemia made that blunder at all," Kaiden said. "Granted that I don't see her in the company of people who make a big fuss of these matters much. But now that I come to think about it, I've learnt all this from my mum... now I wonder if my father actually knows all these rules too... but it's really just a bunch of pureblood baloney anyway," Kaiden said dismissively. "Our family doesn't care much about titles or designations and -" Suddenly, Kaiden realized he was in the company of Turais and stammered, "- a...and well... there is nothing wrong... with that..." he finished weakly.

Turais smirked a little at Kaiden's discomfort. But upon that, Kaiden also relaxed slightly. "I'm not a stickler with titles either. They are quite pompous and pretentious -"

"_Exactly! _" Kaiden exclaimed excitedly as though he was just granted unfettered permission to rant on the subject, "I'd hate to be 'Heir Apparent Potter this' or 'Lady Potter that'. That irks me."

"Yeah, but it was was still positively conniving of Fleamont to force my grandfather's hands in such a manner. He had no grounds to refuse Fleamont's request either," Turais commented.

"Well, of course," Kaiden said. "Both his parents were in Slytherin. He must've picked up some tricks from them."

"Wait, what?!" Turais was shocked. He never asked his ancestors which Houses they were in. He just assumed they were all in Gryffindor. In hindsight, it was a silly assumption.

"Henry Potter and Josephine Fleamont were both in Slytherin," Kaiden repeated.

"I thought all Potters were Sorted into Gryffindor," Turais said as Kaiden snorted.

"That doesn't even make sense. Not every Potter can share the same _courageous and brave _traits. As a matter of fact, I know there was a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins sprinkled in our family tree despite the Gryffindor dominance."

"Well, Turais' family were all in Slytherin," Alex spoke up in his defense.

"I'm sure if you looked hard enough, there's bound to be the, _Merlin forbid_, odd Hufflepuff or Gryffindor in your family tree somewhere," Kaiden said. "But they might've been struck off your family tree before they could say 'I'm the black sheep' if your family history is anything to go by."

"You're probably right," Turais concurred. Kaiden placed his hand on Turais' shoulder.

"What you've just said bears remembering," Kaiden said in an irritatingly soothing tone. "I'm always right."

The older boy smirked as he walked away from two spluttering Slytherins.

* * *

Hey everybody,

I made the artistic decision to put Henry Potter as a Slytherin despite the fact that the Potters are traditionally associated with Gryffindor. But Sirius can buck the Slytherin tradition to become a Gryffindor, so there is no reason why Henry Potter could not be sorted into Slytherin. In addition, there was no explicit mention that Henry Potter was a Gryffindor, or in any House, in fact.

The next chapter is Chapter 24: The Serpent's Lair as we follow Turais to the start of his second year. Look forward to it!

\- ravenclawblues 2019-12-19


	24. The Serpent's Lair

Hey everybody,

I will be heading for vacation so I am posting next week's chapter early.

Everyone enjoy your vacation and see you next year!

As always, I'd love to hear from you.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-12-23

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**THE SERPENT'S LAIR**

* * *

August 23, 1970 (Sunday)

_WESTERMONT'S MAJESTY EMBLAZONS ENGLAND TRIUMPH _

by A. Carnierus, Quidditch Correspondent

_England 260 : 100 Liechtenstein _

_Rejoice! To the accompaniment of expression of praise, thanksgiving, and in some cases, utter disbelief, England became Quidditch champions of the world by defeating Liechtenstein on August 22, 1970 at White Goat, Canada. This day marked the first time in a century that England has reclaimed the throne..._

* * *

_September 1, 1970 (Tuesday)_

Before Turais knew it, the rest of summer has passed by. He has said his teary goodbyes to his family just an hour ago and was now barreling towards Hogwarts on the scarlet train with dark, ominous clouds hanging low on the horizon. Jonty has disappeared from the compartment as soon as the train started moving and has yet to return. But as the scenery transitioned from highrises to suburban neighbourhoods, the boy reappeared.

"I just heard from Sayre that Professor Zīvert is not returning as the Defense Against the Dart Arts Professor this year," Jonty panted as he entered the compartment. "He's being replaced by Professor Jeanette Talbot."

"Aw man..." Gerald said in mild disappointment, "I liked him. He was a great teacher. What happened to him?"

"I've heard that he has sustained some terrible injuries in the Paris attack this summer and is still recovering from his wounds," Jonty said.

"I hope he gets better and can return to us soon," Alice said.

Turais frowned at the news. He wasn't surprised that the Defense professor was being replaced due to the knowledge of the curse, hence, he has not allowed him to be too attached to the professor. But Zīvert was a good teacher and this was a terrible reason for him to become unavailable for the position.

Snapping his book shut, Turais stood up and announced, "I'm going to check on the first-years."

"Why, Turais? You're not a Prefect," Jane asked. "Also, I didn't have a chance to fill you in on my trip to the Grand Canyon yet!"

"Sorry, Jane. We will have time when we get to Hogwarts, I promise. But, I would just like to get to know them before they are all scattered in their own Houses. And I would also like to announce to them that I will be continuing the homework club so they can ask us questions about homework, if you would like to help with it," Turais said.

"Of course we wouldn't mind, Turais. Your homework club was so helpful last year. I would have done so badly on the Potions project if it weren't for you three," Gerald said appreciatively to the three Slytherins.

"Nah, you're fine, Gerald. You just always mix up your Fluxweed and Flaxseed and your Snargaluff and Shirvelfig," Jonty commented nonchalantly.

"I'm getting confused just from hearing the words next to each other," Gerald grabbed his hair in frustration as the rest of them laughed.

"I best head off now if I wish to get to the end of the train by the time we arrive at Hogwarts," Turais exited the compartment.

He was so distracted by the Slytherin House politics and creating the Wolfsbane Potion with Damocles that he barely had time to check on his fellow yearmates. This time, he was determined to get a head start and familiarize himself with the first-years and try to sniff out Prometheus.

To be honest, he still had no clue how he was to approach this problem. How did you tell if a first-year would become a mass-murderer? Turais highly doubted that he would've realized what Voldemort was capable of doing if he went to school with Tom Riddle without any previous knowledge - at least not about the Horcruxes . But still, he has to try. Fate and Death have decided that Turais should be reborn in this body and told him he would have a fighting chance to stop Prometheus; so he would have to trust that this task was doable. And now, he would have to start by introducing himself to as many first-years as possible and creating the friendliest environment between Houses as possible.

So if Project "Find Prometheus" failed, Project "Overhaul Slytherin" would have to remain his top priority.

He has now reached the front of the train and started to scan the compartments for first-years. He looked into the second compartment and saw four girls in all-black school robes. Finding his targets, he knocked on the compartment door and slid the door open slightly.

"Hello, I am Turais Black and I am just walking down the train to welcome all the first years. What are your names?"

"Hello Turais, I am Amelia Bones," the girl with grey hair and brown eyes said. Then, she introduced her fellow yearmates. Sitting beside her was Stacey Donavon and across from her was Valeria Sloan. Finally, across from Amelia was Cassidy Brown.

"Pleasure to meet you all, and I was wondering if you have any questions for me regarding Hogwarts?"

"Aren't you too young to be a Prefect?" Cassidy's eyes narrowed at him and his green and grey tie suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm not a Prefect, Ms Brown," Turais said gently.

"Then why are you doing this?" Cassidy demanded.

"Stop this, Cassie. You're being rude. Mr Black is a nice person," scolded Amelia as she turned back to Turais, who stood awkwardly and was taken aback by the hostility. "I've heard about you from my brother. Are you familiar with Edgar Bones? He graduated last year."

"I'm afraid I don't know him personally. However, I hope you've only heard good things," Turais said as he smiled slightly.

"Of course, Mr Black! Did you really save two first-year Muggleborns from three sixth-year?"

"Oh that..." Turais blushed slightly, remembering the outcome of that fateful night. "I got in a bit of trouble -"

"But you shouldn't! You did the right thing!" Amelia looked horrified at the notion that Turais was in any trouble because of his heroic actions.

"But you shouldn't duel in the hallways, it's the school rules. No matter what, don't do it!" Turais said hastily.

"But you duelled against three sixth-year students and _won _! That's so impressive!" Amelia spoke feverently, her voice shown with admiration and awe. "My uncle also personally vouched for your brilliance as well... although I'm not sure how the two of you would have crossed paths..."

"Is that so?" Turais was surprised that he received such high praise from Lord Bones. And indeed, he has only met him briefly during Ministry-related functions, but there was never any substantial conversations between them... except... Lord Bones is a member of the Grand Jury Court so he was part of the court that decided the Yaxley case. He was magically bound by oath and unable to reveal that Turais was the victim of the case as he was underage, but the Lord might have been impressed by his actions to give him a ringing endorsement.

"Yes!" Amelia said excitedly. "I look forward to emulating your achievements!"

"Now, now. Your brother didn't tell you that story so you could get yourself in trouble, Ms Bone," Turais spoke hastily. He did not anticipate such support in the form of a child version of Amelia Bones.

"Well, the rules are wrong then. You did the right thing and you should not be punished for it. My point is that you're a good person and Cassie should be nice to you." Amelia shot a pointed look at her friend, who flushed and looked down at her lap.

"Hi, I'm Turais Black, a second-year, and I'm welcoming all the first-year students to Hogwarts. What are your names?" Turais has uttered a variation of this introduction for the tenth time and met about three dozen students.

"Jocasta Shafiq, please call me Jo. And this is my friend, Stella Thurkell," the blonde girl said enthusiastically as she nudged her equally excited friend. "Please join us!"

Turais accepted the invitation and sat down on the seat across from them as they started to chatter quickly.

"You are the youngest person to be featured in _Potions _! I've read the teaser snippet of your transcript on the uses of aconite in the August edition. How did you do it?" Jocasta asked.

"It was a lot of good luck and a bit of critical thinking," said Turais. "Do you like Potions class? You're very young to be starting to read journals. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks. I try to read them but they are _so _complex that I never fully understand them. But I think Potions will be my favourite subject," Jocasta said.

"I don't understand Potions _at all _!" Stella said despairingly. "I don't understand why stirring the pot in different directions makes any difference? Also, the potion ingredients are all so smelly and _disgusting _."

"Stella, I don't know why you are so against the class. It is perfectly interesting," Jocasta said, annoyed.

"Don't worry, Ms Thurkell. I will be able to help you with your Potions homework if you have any questions. I made a homework club for my yearmates last year and I intend to continue it this year. So if you would like, you can join us," Turais said kindly as Stella's eyes sparkled with thankfulness. "Also, our Potions professor, Professor Slughorn, is a very good teacher. You should be able to learn a lot from him. However, I won't be able to help you with avoiding the smell and squishiness of the ingredients."

"That's so nice of you, Mr Black. Thank you!" Stella said. "You wouldn't mind if we spread the word about your homework club right? Many people will find it very helpful!"

"Of course! Remember you bring all your friends," Turais responded. The girls beamed at him.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Turais Black -"

"Turais! What are you doing, terrorizing first-years?" Dolohov snarled as Turais turned away from the compartment to see the large seventh-year Slytherin stroll down the corridor. Turais was halfway down the train when he was reminded by the unsavoury part of his school experience.

"Antonin! How was your summer?" Turais asked with a faked cheeriness.

Dolohov ignored the question and stopped when he stood a foot away from Turais. He looked into the compartment of frightened first-years and back at Turais. "You're Heir Apparent Black. People should come to _you _, not the other way around like a _commoner _, especially when they are _filthy _-"

"Antonin, thank you for your concern. I am quite well aware of my title and I do not need your reminder. Please don't interfere with my activities when I never interfered with yours," Turais interrupted. "If you have nothing pressing, I would like to continue with my own affairs."

Dolohov sneered and strolled away without a word. Turais narrowed his eyes at the shrinking figure before relaxing his frown back to a small smile as he turned back towards the first-years.

"I'm so sorry about that. I assure you that not everyone in Hogwarts acts in such a rude manner. Let me start over, I'm Turais Black, a second-year, I -" Turais was starting over for a second time when he was interrupted again. This time, it was a first-year in the compartment.

"You're a _second-year _," the boy sitting near the window on the left asked. "You just faced down a _seventh-year _! That's so cool!"

"Yeah! The boy was so rude the last time he came by!" The boy beside him spoke up.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Turais asked sharply at the second boy.

"He just came in and asked all of our last names and started to call us filthy half-bloods and mudbloods! _He's _the one terrorizing us, not you!" The second boy said angrily, clearly affronted by the older boys antics.

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with Dolohov later," Turais said darkly.

"I thought you were his friend? You referred to each other by first names," a third boy who was sitting at the other window seat spoke sharply with his arms crossed.

"We're definitely not friends. We just pretend to be nice to each other in public. But I will not respect him if he hasn't earned it. I apologize on his behalf for causing you any discomfort -"

"But you're a _Black _, why should I trust you?" the same boy spoke.

"What is your name?" Turais asked calmly.

"_Why? _So you can insult me and my family as well?" He said harshly.

"No, I do not believe in pureblood supremacy. Blood purity does not matter to me. As you just saw, Dolohov claims he is a pureblood but he has worse manners than a troll. Blood purity clearly didn't do him any good," Turais said firmly.

No one spoke for a long moment until the same boy spoke up again. "The name is Ralph McLaughlin, muggle father and witch."

"I'm Orlando Dearborne, muggle father and witch as well," the first boy said.

"Midas Kingston, Muggleborn," the fourth boy spoken for the first time.

"Is Tobias Kingston your brother?" Turais asked wryly. Midas flushed red.

"Yes… is he famous? He refused to tell me anything about Hogwarts…"

"Let's just say he is well-known for being… prone to instigating certain unfortunate events in classes…" Turais said slowly with a rising sense of apprehension for the fate of the first-years if his brother was any indication. Midas flushed even redder and Turais decided to spare him his scrutiny and turned to the second boy.

"Lloyd Hendrik-Wong, pureblood but I'm from Hong Kong so you might not recognize the last names," the second boy said.

"Any chance you are related to William Hendrik, a Healer?" Turais asked, the last name and his origin rang a bell in his mind. Lloyd's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes… he is my step-dad. He bonded with my birth father a few years ago," Lloyd said, curious. "How did you know my step-dad?"

"I have close ties with the Selwyn family - Carl Selwyn is a close friend of mine and I recall the last name in a conversation once," Turais confirmed.

"Oh, yes! Uncle Carl used to work with my parents at St. Matthias'. He still visits us every year!" Lloyd said excitedly. "Wait… you're Turais! Right, Carl mentioned that I will meet you at Hogwarts during his visit this summer! It's nice to finally meet you."

"We should organize a meet-up with you and Carl during the breaks," Turais smiled at the surprising mutual connections. "If you would like to, we can arrange something for Christmas and Easter breaks."

"That will be awesome! I was planning on staying in Hogwarts but I will write to my dads to see if they are fine with it. Thanks, Turais!"

* * *

"_Oompf! _" Turais sprawled on the ground with a much larger boy with messy black hair and grey eyes on top of him. They were lying flat in front of another compartment where the first-years looked on with interest and amusement.

"Kaiden! Gerroff me!" Turais' shout was muffled by a mouthful of fabric.

"Hi, Rais! How was the rest of your summer? Mine was spiffing, thanks for asking!" Kaiden mercifully clambered off Turais' body as he started to stand back up.

"I thought you were supposed to be the _mature _one," Turais scowled as he patted his robes to get rid of the dust.

"Well, James is not here so I will be both the mature and immature one," Kaiden grinned at Turais' annoyed look.

"Aren't you just a little _too friendly _to someone who you've met for the third time?" Turais wanted to maintain the scowl but he found his lips twitching in amusement. It's good to interact with another Potter.

"Technically _fourth _time, Rais. Remember the snake-hissing stunt you pulled in front of the greenhouses?" Kaiden smirked.

"Snake-hissing? Your vocabulary is severely lacking for an almost-adult," Turais scoffed. Kaiden ignored the jab.

"- back to your question. What can I say, Rais? We share some of our handsome looks _and _I feel like there's the soul of a Potter somewhere in there waiting to take over," Kaiden poked playfully at his chest. "Don't ask me why, but I just feel like you are part of the family… like you are my long-lost brother. But I guess you are my cousin if nothing else."

_ 'You have no idea how true that is, Kaiden.' _

"Stop changing the topic. You're a Prefect," Turais retaliated with a jab at Kaiden's shiny badge on his chest. "You should not be tackling people to the floor, especially in front of first-years."

"That reminds me, you're_ not _a Prefect. Why are you making rounds checking in with the first-years? Trying to steal my job?" Kaiden ignored the complaint and teased.

"Well, if you did a better job, then I wouldn't have to pick up your slack, _Potter _," Turais teased. The first-years laughed.

"Oh, testy! Kids, beware of this little snake here, he's mean," Kaiden stage-whispered at the giggling first-year onlookers.

"Hey, you hairball-coughing poor-excuse of a large furry cat -" Turais retorted to the "oohh"s and "aahh"s of an appreciative audience. "- watch your mouth or you might find a Quaffle rammed up in it."

"Oh, _you're on _, Black!" Kaiden grinned as they finally turned back to the first-years, who are now sufficiently entertained by the play-fight to speak freely about their concerns.

* * *

Turais paused outside the compartment when he saw Pierricoeur sitting beside a boy of similar disposition.

"Hi, I'm Kaiden Potter and I'm a fifth-year Gryffindor Prefect -"

"Black, why are you here?" Pierricoeur asked as his brother, Aigel, shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"Pierricoeur, I can't say it's a pleasure. But for your brother's sake, maybe we can bury the hatchet for a moment."

"What's a hatchet, Turais?" Kaiden asked as Pierricoeur looked at Turais in scrutiny.

"It's a muggle saying, sorry," Turais mentally berated himself for the slip.

"Um… so as I was saying, I'm a Prefect so if you have any questions or concerns about Hogwarts, please feel free to find me or anyone with this shiny badge." Kaiden pointed at his badge. "So what's your name?"

Pierricoeur's younger brother looked at his older brother, who nodded. The boy turned towards the two of them.

"Hi, I am Aigel Pierricoeur," the boy spoke softly. It was so quiet that the rumbling noise of the train almost drowned his voice.

"Hi, Mr Pierricoeur, nice to meet you again," Turais smiled kindly but the younger boy just frowned at the gesture.

"Okay! You've done your introductions. Now can you both leave?" Pierricoeur snapped as he pointed at the door.

"Okay… thank you for your time, Mr Pierricoeur," Kaiden said pleasantly as he led Turais out of the compartment and closed the door behind them. As they strolled away, Kaiden spoke again.

"That was so strange…" whispered Kaiden as he waved into a compartment. "Pierricoeur looked so… controlling and his brother was so _meek _."

"I don't know what to think," Turais admitted. "Pierricoeur and I did not get along since day one. So it might've been that."

"But you have met his younger brother previously?" Kaiden inquired.

"It would barely count as an encounter," Turais sighed as he recalled the situation. "He was standing alone at the campsite in the Quidditch World Cup and Sirius thought he was lost. So he walked up to him and asked if he needed assistance. But the boy was completely freaked out by our presence and Pierricoeur showed up seconds later to whisk him away."

"That's very odd indeed," Kaiden said. "I'll keep an eye on him if he ends up in my House."

Turais nodded, although he highly doubted that Aigel Pierricoeur would ever be Sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon enough, they reached the end of the train and there were no more first-years in sight. There were a few future Death Eaters, such as Jugson and Travers, but they are harmless first-years that Turais could control for now. But Pierricoeur's brother was a surprising twist in the equation and Turais vowed to keep a closer eye on him. By in large, however, Turais was no closer to figuring out who Prometheus was and how to stop him.

"Brrr..." Kaiden sounded as he cast his view out the window at the end of the carriage. Fat droplets of icy water pelted on and trailed down the frosted window while the wind whipped around the rest in maddening swirls. "I pity the first-years who have to brave this weather across the Black Lake."

Turais hummed his agreement. Suddenly, he remembered one burning question he wished to ask Kaiden.

"Hey Kaiden, when is your birthday?" Turais asked.

"Aw, I didn't know you liked me so much. Thank you for your present in advance," Kaiden said as Turais scoffed. "I'm turning sixteen on July 17."

_'July 17 is when he turns sixteen. So Kaiden must have died before his seventeenth birthday then because he did not have a chance to sit down for a portrait,' _ Turais thought. _'Dorea and Charlus' portrait never mentioned anything about Kaiden or his death... so I will have to keep a close eye on Kaiden's safety for the next two years.'_

Snapping out of his reeling mind, Turais exclaimed, "What? Really? I thought Fleamont said the Quidditch World Cup tickets were presents for your sixteenth birthday!"

"Well, they were _a bit _early for my birthday," Kaiden shrugged. "But in my defense, Michael's birthday was last week so it was a perfect present for him!"

"And by Michael, you mean Carmichael Wilkins?" Turais asked as Kaiden nodded. "Huh, I wouldn't have guessed you were such close friends with Wilkins, considering he was a Slytherin, rival team Beater, and all that."

"Well..." Kaiden spluttered and looked uncomfortable for a slight moment before recovering. 'Well... our friendship is sort of an open secret... as in everyone knows but pretends that it is not happening..." Turais raised his eyebrows at the information. "... It's for all the reasons you've just listed. I've known and played with him in Quidditch summer camps ever since we were able to mount a toy broom. But now that we are both made Quidditch team captains, I think people expect us to play-act as rivaling team captains and be hostile with each other despite knowing that we have been friends for a long time.

"But Michael and I are both very serious when it comes to Quidditch so I don't think that would be too much of an issue..." Kaiden's voice trailed off as he sighed. "It's the same thing with Natalia. I've heard from her that you two are on friendly terms. She lives just a few miles north of me and we're childhood friends. And as you know, she is a brilliant Chaser and she always comes over to my place to play Quidditch. But at school, we sort of have to pretend we barely know each other even though everyone knows we're close outside of school. I sometimes wish we can go back thirty years before all this ridiculous Slytherin-Gryffindor animosity..."

For the first time, Turais saw a different facet of Kaiden's life that he was not privy to previously. This serious side of Kaiden was completely opposite to the carefree, spoilt image that he portrayed usually.

"Your pseudo-secrets are safe with me," Turais said comfortingly.

Kaiden faced Turais and gave a weak grin. He punched Turais' shoulder lightly and said, "Knew I could count on you, Rais. Always had a good feeling about you." Kaiden cleared his voice and returned to his more cheerful self and announced, "Well, I think we are almost at Hogwarts. You better re-join your friends and change into your robes. I'll see you around."

"Catch you later," Turais replied as he gazed out the back of the train out onto the endless train tracks under the darkening skies.

Well, full steam ahead on project "Overhaul Slytherin" then.

And new additional mission objective: Protect Kaiden Potter.

* * *

All the returning students were chatting boisterously in the Great Hall as they reunited with their old friends after two months while they waited for the arrival of the first-years. The enchanted ceiling showed torrents of rains cascading down towards the floating candles before they disappeared above the flickering lights. There was also the occasional flashes of lightning and claps of thunder.

However, the dreadful weather could not dampen the interest on the incoming professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Woah... she's really pretty..." Jonty said dreamily as he rested his cheek on his arms to continue to stare at the new professor. "I hope she stays for the next six years..."

"I though you were extremely disappointed that Professor Zīvert was not returning this year," Turais smirked as Jonty sighed airily, his eyes still glued to the front of the hall.

After a few long seconds, Jonty finally registered that Turais was talking to him. "Huh... were you talking to me?"

"Don't mind me," Turais smiled. Jonty nodded absent-mindedly. However, he was far from being the only person whose attention was monopolized by the new Professor. Turais noticed that many of the students were also sending not-so-subtle gazes at the staff table. Professor Talbot was, objectively, a traditional beauty by the strictest of standards. He could definitely see the appeal - her waxy blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, a blinding smile...

Alex smacked both boys on the head as they tore their gazes from the sight.

"Can you two stop gawking at the professor? That's rude," Alex scolded. "Also, Turais. Weren't you about to tell us something urgent?"

Turais blinked and suddenly remembered what Alex was talking about. "Ah - right, I saw Pierricoeur and his brother on the train -"

"That was his brother?!" Jonty exclaimed. "Man, I was about to feel sorry for that boy. Now... not at all."

"I hope he doesn't cause you any trouble," Alex said as he turned around to eye Pierricoeur at the neighbouring table. "If his brother's passive aggression is any indication..."

"I don't think his brother is anything like Pierricoeur," Turais said.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," Jonty said darkly, but Turais could see his eyes wandering back to the front of the room.

The doors swung open as Professor McGonagall walked down the middle of the Hall with a group of drenched and trembling first-years behind her. Turais craned his neck to observe the passing crowd and spotted the wet, red hair of Aigel Pierricoeur bobbing amongst the crowd. Suddenly, his eyes connected with Pierricoeur over their heads and the Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes warningly. Unfazed, Turais stared back with equal force between tearing his gaze from the boy to the Professor.

The Sorting Ceremony went normally as the fresh class of students joined the Houses they would call home for the next seven years. Then, Professor McGonagall announced, "Pierricoeur, Aigel!"

Jonty sat up and nudged Turais' side. He whispered, "Here we go..."

But said boy did not emerge from the crowd.

"Pierricoeur, Aigel!" McGonagall said once more.

This time, the boy did make his way slowly to the front of the small group of remaining first-years. He slowly climbed the stairs, his form trembling. Turais did not know if it was from fear or from the cold. The boy turned around and gazed at his brother, but due to this distraction, he tripped on the last step and sprawled in front of the stool... and in front of the entire school. The Hall filled with muffled laughter at the boy's demise with the Slytherins contributing most towards the noise. Turais looked at Pierricoeur just to find the boy's eyes were filled with worry.

_'Interesting...'_

Turais has never seen anything but anger and annoyance across the boy's face. Very interesting indeed.

McGonagall helped the boy onto his feet and instructed him to climb the stool, this time, without any incidents. She placed the Sorting Hat onto his head as his closed eyes disappeared from view.

The Hat sat still on his head for one minute... two minutes... Time slowly ticked towards the five-minute mark, the threshold of a true Hatstall, as the Hall started to whisper in equal parts of annoyance and curiosity.

"It's been more than four minutes!" Jonty whispered. "I wonder what he's so torn about."

Younger siblings usually joined the House that their older siblings were in. Unless they were like Alice, whose family did not have a strong affiliation to any of the Houses. But the Pierricoeurs have been known to be affiliated with Ravenclaw and Leon Pierricoeur was in Ravenclaw as well. So it would be a surprise if Aigel Pierricoeur would buck the tradition -

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Hall was shocked into silence as everyone suddenly realized the implication. It was the first time in thirty-odd years that a Muggleborn was sorted into Slytherin. And the last time this happened, the student was Tom Riddle (of course, Turais knew Tom Riddle was a half-blood, but no one else knew that fact.)

Jonty and Alex's jaws dropped... so did most of the Slytherins. McGonagall's eyes also widened as she stilled for a second before pulling the Hat off. The newly-minted Slytherin looked out into the crowds with his eyes glistening with tears and his lips quivering. Turais turned towards Pierricoeur just to find his hardening gaze staring towards the staff table resolutely.

Turais' heart was racing. That boy could be Prometheus. Given his blood status and Pierricoeur's open disdain for purebloods, his brother would most definitely have been subjected to intense bullying if he was sorted into Slytherin in the previous timeline.

It was imperative that Turais take care and shield the child from harm to prevent the creation of a future hatred-filled monster.

"Go on, now," McGonagall said softly as she nudged the boy gently towards the Slytherin table, but the boy perched still like a statue and remained unresponsive. His eyes darted between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables frantically.

The Slytherins have also recovered enough to start muttering angrily at what has just transpired.

"Did I hear that correctly?"

"A Muggleborn? In Slytherin?"

"I'm transferring to Durmstrang! This is ridiculous!"

Amidst the mild chaos, the new Slytherin gathered enough of his wit to slowly descend the stairs towards them. But the first-year Slytherins immediately spread themselves apart to occupy most of the benches and shot looks of dagger at the trembling boy, daring him to even think about sitting near them. The boy looked mightily lost as Turais started to shift over and give room to the boy. No one deserves this treatment, not even Pierricoeur's younger brother. However, someone beat him towards the friendly gesture.

"Alex! What are you doing?! Sit down!"

Turais realized Alex was standing up in his spot, fixated at the boy currently standing at the end of the Slytherin table. He swung his legs over his seat and started to walk towards the boy.

"Alex! Stop..." Jonty hissed as he lunged for Alex's robe but missed.

He walked up to the boy and shook the his shoulder gently. The boy turned his head to gaze up at Alex with his watery eyes. Alex whispered something to the first-year. For a moment, the boy looks transfixed at Alex. Then, somehow, those were the magical words that he needed to hear as he walked with Alex back to their location at the Slytherin table. Flint, who was seated beside Turais, immediately scooted as far from Pierricoeur as possible. Alex ignored him as he placed Aigel between Turais and himself, buffering him from the other wary Slytherins.

The rest of the evening went without another hitch, although the gaze from the other Slytherins and Dumbledore weighed heavily on them.

After the feast drew to a close with Dumbledore's normal speech on school announcements and cautionary words on school unity, all the student started to exit the Great Hall.

"Hey Turais, Jonty, head down first. I want to talk to my friend for a moment," Alex announced as he glanced briefly at the Ravenclaw table. He patted Pierricoeur on the shoulder's gently. "Take care of him for me."

Jonty scrunched up his nose in disgust while Turais stepped up. It seemed as though Pierricoeur was afraid to leave Alex's side as he had to physically pry the boy away from his friend as Alex walked away in search of someone.

"What are we? Baby monster sitters?" Jonty grumbled in disgruntlement. Turais shot his friend a warning glare as the first-year tensed up noticeably, looking ill with dread. Without context, one might think he was being walked towards his execution. However, that might not be too far from the truth in this case.

The rest of the walk was uncomfortable and awkwardness hung heavily in the air. Especially with the loathing stares the rest of the pureblood Slytherins were giving him. However, no one dared to utter any disagreement in Turais' presence.

Once they reached the common room, Turais had to leave Pierricoeur with the first-years as he took his spot near the middle of the room with the rest of the Group. As it turned out, the Leader of Slytherin, not the Prefects, always addressed the first-years. Turais shuddered at the abhorrent memory of the introductory speech and subsequent terrorizing last year. This year, things were going to be different; he would be certain of that.

While Malfoy was addressing the first-years, he took the opportunity to survey the room. In fact, things were already different. Bellatrix and Synde had graduated and were no longer present. Yaxley was rotting in Azkaban and probably losing his mind (Turais decided not to give it too much thought). And for Nott, while he was still in school as a seventh-year, he was no longer a member of the Group and waited amongst the other spectators. He glanced across the room and found him seething with anger and muttering with his friends, Mulciber and Tremblay.

His fellow second-years now joined the spectating crowd, waiting in trepidation. Suddenly, the entrance doors opened and Alex slipped into the common room and took his place beside Turais. Turais raised an inquiring brow at Alex and his friend mouthed "later".

Turais returned to look at his fellow members in the Group. Besides him, now there were two moderates, Alex and Narcissa. Rosier's vote was under his control and therefore, posed no risk. Malfoy would never dabble with anything remotely incriminating so he was not a cause for concern. So, only Avery and Dolohov remained as the hard-liners. However, Avery was more of a Nott in many respects - an incompetent bully that has a loud bark with no bite. Hence, Dolohov remained as the most dangerous player in the Group.

" - and that is all, good night."

Malfoy concluded his speech as the first years started to head to their dormitories, unsuspecting of the impending encounter with the Group.

Dolohov stepped into the centre of their path and towered over the first-years dangerously. They halted dead in their path in alarm, frightened at the sudden attention placed on them by him… _and _the entire Slytherin common room. Dolohov then proceeded to step into Bellatrix's shoes and roared out a speech reminiscent of the one delivered from the year before.

"Hello, first-years. I am Antonin Dolohov," said Dolohov viciously. "There are a lot of _unwritten rules _in the Noble House of Slytherin but the most important one you _must remember _is that there is a group called the Group of Seven. They have the final say in every House matter. You must always obey them _without exception _, or you shall face your just punishment!"

The first-years flinched at his tone and some of them cowered slightly.

"Now, who here is _not _a pureblood?" Dolohov spoke, although his eyes were trained on one particular boy that was cowering at the back of the group.

Turais schooled his expression into a haughty frown with the regal continence of the Black Heir.

"Antonin," Turais decided to step out of the crowd and walked until he stood beside the boy in front of the nervous first-years. "We should not terrify the first-years like this on their first night in Hogwarts."

Dolohov plastered a pleasant smile on his face as he turned and looked down at Turais. Turais knew that he was absolutely furious for his interruption as he could feel the anger roll off his body in waves.

"Forgive me, Antonin. I merely speak from my own experience from just one year ago when I was being given the speech," Turais spoke calmly.

"Oh really, Turais? I was under the impression that you adapted quite well," Antonin glared.

"You have the wrong impression then," Turais said dismissively before turning to the first-years. He gave off a small smile as he visibly dropped the air of superiority.

"Hello, I am Heir Apparent Turais Black, second-year, but you can call me Turais. I care more about superior morals and the will to succeed. Blood purity is second to all that," Turais spoke as he flashed Antonin a glare to dare him to argue against him.

"I am going to continue a study session I started last year for the first-years to help you succeed in your studies. They will be starting next week everyday after dinner and you are all welcome to join. Now hop on along to your beds, you all must be tired," Turais said cheerfully as he beckoned them to walk around the two boys.

The first-years darted their eyes nervously from one boy to another and back, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry about Antonin, everyone. If he has any issues, he will take it up with me in private," Turais said firmly, "We don't want another Nott or Yaxley situation on our hands, do we now, _Antonin _?"

Dolohov fumed as his eyes flashed dangerously. But he did not make any moves.

"Now hurry on now, you don't want to sleep in and be late for your first day of classes," Turais said cheerily again as the first-years finally decided that they would follow his words and passed by the two older Slytherins. However, they still eyed them with fear as they walked past the duo. Turais smiled at them encouragingly. He also took care to give Aigel a quick squeeze on his shoulder in reassurance.

After he saw them disappear up the staircase to their rooms. Turais masked his expression once more before he turned back to the silent Dolohov.

"Antonin," Turais said sternly. "I know that this may come as a shock. But Aigel Pierricoeur was sorted just like you and I once were. He is as much of a Slytherin as you and I."

"You may convince your goons that, but the rest of the House disagrees with you," Dolohov spat as he took one step forward. "And I would have to wreck your idyllic disillusionment, but you are in the minority, Turais. Tomorrow, the House will sign a petition to request for a re-Sort. The majority of the School Governors are family members of current Slytherins. We will see this through."

"This is not the first nor would it be the last time that a Muggleborn would walk through these doors," Turais said as he pointed at the entrance. "I'd suggest you make peace with the fact that Aigel Pierricoeur is here to stay. I heard the last Muggleborn Slytherin was the brightest student that Hogwarts has ever seen. He was also part of the Group of Seven. So I would caution you to form your conclusions so soon."

"That may be true, Turais. But do you know where he went after graduation?" Dolohov sneered. "He ended up working in Borgin and Burkes as a salesperson. Ha! So much for being the best student in Hogwarts! Then he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Quite a fitting end for a _mudblood _. I would like to send a bottle to whoever did the final deed. He did all of us a service by putting him in his rightful place for even daring to _think_ he could ever best us purebloods in anything."

_'If only you knew the truth,'_ Turais thought.

"Perhaps," Alex's voice cut through his thoughts. Turais turned to look at his friend in awe. "But Aigel Pierricoeur is now my protégé," the entire room gasped, " - thus, under my protection. So whoever harms him will answer to me _personally_."

Alex levelled his gaze with Dolohov, who clenched his jaws tightly. "You will pay for this insolence, Alexander!"

As Dolohov walked off, Turais could see Alex sagging with nervousness under the scrutiny of the entire Slytherin student body.

Turais stepped forward and looked around the Slytherin common room once before announcing to the crowd, "I stand by what Alex just said, if _anyone _threaten the first-years for any reason, you will have to answer to _me _as well. Consider yourselves warned."

They returned to their dormitories. But once the door was closed, Turais and Jonty turned their full attention onto Alex, who looked mightily alarmed.

"What the heck was that, Alex?" Jonty demanded. Then, he mimicked Alex's voice, " 'Aigel Pierricoeur is now my protégé.' What possessed you to say such a thing?!"

"I... I..." Alex's eyes pleaded Turais for help. "I..."

"Alex must have his own reasons now," Turais said. "I, personally, think he did the right thing -"

Jonty spluttered as he looked at both boys as though they grew a second head. He place the back of his hand on Alex's forehead, "No fever..." he peered into his eyes one by one. "... not Confounded..." Jonty looked at Alex sharply. "What's that weird inside joke that you and Turais shared? - Turais don't answer."

"Uhm... uhm... three dine mice?" Alex said uncertainly.

"Okay, not Polyjuiced either," Jonty said analytically. Then, his face contorted into fiery rage. "Then WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Turais was taken aback by the outburst.

"You!" He jabbed his finger in Alex's face, "Him!" He pointed up to the first-year dormitories. "He is the brother of Mr Stick-Up-His-Arse-And-Petty-Hater Leon Pierricoeur! He's the enemy! You've seen what he has done to Turais! To you! Why are you fraternizing with impure breeds?!" Jonty threw up his arms and paced around in a small circle. "Oh Merlin, save me. I'm going to die of frustration. I'm. Going. To. Die. Of. Frustration. Right now. Right. Freaking. Now!"

Alex's lips quivered. Then he fled the room. Turais was torn between chasing after Alex and talking with Jonty.

"Jonty." Turais said sternly. "Did you realize what you just said?"

Jonty stopped pacing and whipped around to face Turais. "What did I do wrong? Pierricoeur _is _the enemy. He wronged you both too many times to count. He's - oh..." Jonty's face turned pale as he remembered what he just said. "I didn't mean to..."

"Whether you meant it or not," Turais explained patiently. "You just said something really hurtful about Alex's heritage."

"Oh bloody hell, Turais," Jonty started to pace around the room again. This time, his fingers were carding his hair in anxiety. "B...But Aigel from the same family as that devil-child. How can Alex -"

"Jonty -" Turais said as Jonty raised his hand up to stop him from speaking. "Stop trying to justify your actions. And you also said it yourself. Alex is a half-blood and Aigel Pierricoeur is a Muggleborn. I think due to their similarity in blood status, Alex naturally feels protective towards that boy. I'm going to check on Aigel to see how he's settling in." Turais turned and headed for the door.

"But Turais," Jonty said weakly. "Trusting that _boy_ is a mistake -"

The door swung wide open as a frantic Alex ran back into the room.

"Hey Alex, I'm sorry -" Jonty started to apologize as Alex interrupted him.

"Turais, you need to come with me right now!"

Turais ran after Alex, who turned to head up the stairs for the first-year dormitories. As they reached the top floor landing, Turais could already hear some commotion behind one of the four first-year dormitory rooms. He opened the door just as Aigel was thrown onto the ground right in front of his feet. His face was bruised and tear-stained. His lips were split and bloody. His robes were torn and disheveled. The characteristic green and silver crest on his robe was now a glaring hole that showed the pearly white dress shirt beneath. His missing tie was also in the clutches of one of the boys.

Turais immediately knelt down to help the boy up and he darted behind Turais, away from his roommates. Turais' heart broke a little, but he was also furious and appalled that some first-years were capable of inflicting so much cruelty towards a virtual stranger.

The other five boys frozen as he eyed each other nervously. Turais' eyes glanced over their guilty faces and then turned his gaze to one of the poster beds behind them. Feathers were scattered everywhere, the pillowcases and bed-sheets were sliced and torn, his belongings were spilt across the carpeted floor.

"Someone explain what just happened," Turais' cold, harsh voice reverberated in the semi-circular room. None of the boys motioned to speak. Turais added, this time with more force, "_NOW!_ "

The five first-years jumped upon the intense fury laced in the singular icy word.

"We... he... is a m...mudblood and we... were defining... our relationship with... him... for the next seven years..." one of the boys, Jugson, said stammeringly. However, his face was defiant and without remorse for his actions.

"You shall address me properly, Mr Jugson," Turais said coldly and waited.

Jugson's face twisted into a harrowed grimace before he spat out the word, "Mr Black," forcefully and with extreme distaste.

"_Heir Apparent_ Black for you, Mr Jugson," Turais said.

"Heir... Apparent... Black," he gritted out unwillingly.

"Bear that title in mind, Mr Jugson," Turais said and addressed the five boys. "I am the Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I am a member of the Group of Seven. I can make your life a living nightmare in Slytherin. And unfortunately for you, I am only in my second year so we will have six _long_ years together before I graduate."

The five boys gulped.

"How you would like our relationship to be _defined_ for the next six years will be dictated by your behaviour," Turais continued. "I'm sure you have heard of my reputation. If not, you will discover it soon enough. Behave like _proper, courteous __human beings _is my sole requirement from all of you. That means no bullying, no violence, no name-calling, being _respectful _ to one another. If I hear that you violate my most basic requirement, you will find yourself in the most undesirable position possible under the school rules. Am I understood?"

The boys nodded quickly, although Turais could sense anger building up in two of them: Travers and Jugson.

"Also, Mr Fawley has just announced it to the House that he has taken in Aigel Pierricoeur as his protégé -" all six first-years stared up at Alex in shock, some in anger as well. " - and Mr Fawley is my protégé. I am sure you all understand what that means..."

"Yes!" the five boys shouted in unison.

"Good," Turais nodded. "I expect a verbal and written apology from all of you to Mr Pierricoeur before the night is over. Remember, what you have done tonight was a severe offense and it will not be tolerated. Consider this your first and final warning."

Turais guided the frightened child out of the room and took him down the stairs. On the way, numerous Slytherins eyed them with burning curiosity before Turais isolated themselves in the relative safety of their room. However, even there, they were not immune to the inquiring stares as Turais' roommates, Flint, Rivers, and Urquhart, were huddled together on Urquhart's bed and whispering.

Turais carefully sat Aigel down in his chair as he knelt down to examine his wounds. Alex was next to him while Jonty stood by the door and watched the entire process silently with a frown of his faces.

"Where do you feel pain?" Turais asked gently. Aigel stayed quiet as he stared at Alex's face unblinkingly through his swollen eyes.

Turais tried again. "Do you give me permission to examine your wounds?"

Aigel continued to stare at Alex until he gave a quick jerk. Turais smiled and nodded encouragingly, although the first-year probably didn't notice his smile at all.

"I will start with several basic Diagnostic Charms, then I will examine your superficial wounds from the head, then your torso, and finally, your limbs. If you feel pain or discomfort or wish me to stop at any point, just give me a sign, okay?" Turais received a second jerk of approval. Turais pulled out his wand and cast a Diagnostic Charm for damages to respiration, consciousness, spine and nerve, spell and curses, and then for broken bones.

"You are doing great, Aigel," Alex said softly as Aigel nodded.

Every Charm came back normal and Turais relaxed. Aigel only had superficial wounds. "So no injuries that an easy _Episkey _or _Ferula_ can't fix."

Aigel nodded again as some tension left his body. But his eyes were still trained on Alex with great intensity. Turais scanned his wand over Aigel's body. There were a few bruises and cuts on the face, arms, and chest, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"The next step might sting a little -" Turais said.

"Hey Aigel, do you want to hold my hand tightly?" Alex said as he held out his hand. Aigel carefully placed his hand on Alex's palm.

Turais then cast a broad-spectrum _Episkey_ spell. Aigel winced as the wounds were disinfected, then healing rapidly. Turais could see the little boy was biting hard on his lips to avoid yelling out. His hand was squeezing Alex's hand tightly.

All bruises immediately turned dark purple and faded significantly. The cuts also mended and turned into days-old scab. Aigel's eyes widened in wonder and surprise as he touched his face gingerly where his wounds were. Perhaps being a little too enthusiastic, he prodded one of his bigger bruises and hissed in pain. Turais chuckled softly and summoned his Murtlap Essence, which flew into his hand moments later.

"The wounds are not fully healed yet," Turais explained. "It will take a few more days before it clears completely." He held out the vial of solution. "This is Murtlap Essence. you can apply it directly on your bruises and cuts. It has a cooling effect and will help dull the pain."

Aigel's eyes darted between Turais' face and the bottle, He bit down on his lower lip and took the bottle from his outstretched hands.

"Thank you..." Aigel said in a small, shaky voice. "T...Turais." He turned his head slightly to face Alex. "Thank you... Alex."

Once Alex returned after escorting Aigel back to his room, Turais dragged Alex out of the room and to one of the hidden alcoves at the corner of the common room.

Turais faced Alex in the relative darkness. "Why did you declare Aigel Pierricoeur as your protégé?"

"Do you also think I'm making a mistake?" Alex breathed out.

"I think you did the right thing, for the record," Turais said. "But I want to understand as well."

Alex stayed silent for a long moment before he sighed. "Pierricoeur talked to me in private right after the feast."

"What did he want?" Turais asked sharply.

"He... he... wanted me to take care of Aigel for him," Alex revealed.

"And you promised..." Turais said as Alex nodded.

"I know he is the enemy and he has been absolutely horrid to you and I for the past year. But I felt he was sincere with his request and... I have been on the receiving end of your kindness as well so I, of all people, understand what it means to be helped in a time of need and in this House."

Alex turned to face Turais directly and placed his hand on Turais' forearm. "I am lucky to have someone like you as a friend and mentor," Alex said sincerely. "I want to be like you for someone else. And he's definitely going to be eaten alive in Slytherin... even worse than me..."

Turais looked up at Alex's wistful face. He nudged his friend and said softly, "Hey, don't get maudlin on your first day of school."

"I'm not maudlin, Turais. I'm just introspective," Alex said with a smile. "Come on, it's almost midnight. We don't want to sleep in on our first day of school either."

"And about Jonty, he's really sorry -"

"Oh, don't worry about Jonty. I'm not mad at him. I know it was the heat of the moment. I'll talk to him later," Alex said quickly. "But please don't tell him about this conversation. He will think I am stupid."

Turais nodded, "Promise."

Although he didn't like the secrecy, but he would respect Alex's wishes. But what was more important was that Alex was finally feeling comfortable in his own skin.

When they returned to their room, they found Jonty engaged in a shouting match with their three other roommates.

" - I know you don't like what you saw anymore than we do -" Flint's voice shouted.

"Damn you, Flint! I'm with Alex and Turais until the end of the line," Jonty shouted. "Don't even think about this division tactic. It will never work!"

"If that makes you sleep better at night," Urquhart sneered. "Black loves his toys broken. And you're not even close. Just remember that you will always play third wheel to those two. Potentially fourth wheel too with that mudblood in the fold -"

"Shut your trap, Flint!" Alex yelled as he slammed the door open. "Do not insult my friends."

"I see that you have grown a backbone over summer, Fawley," Flint said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "That's good. I love it when they fight back a little. Keeps things interesting, doesn't it?"

"You're not playing with anything under my watch, Flint," Turais said coldly.

"Of course, _Black_ ," Flint yielded. He turned back to Alex, "I'll wait and see how you'll fare when you're without your knight in shining armour, Fawley."

"In your dreams, Flint," Turais said.

"Perhaps," Flint said warningly. "However, the difference between dreams and reality is _action _. Your little pet project with the half-bloods is unsavoury but, nonetheless, marginally acceptable. But this shameful situation with a mud- Muggleborn?! - Someone is bound to act in response to your atrocious behaviour, Black. And I'm hoping it would be very soon."

* * *

Hey everybody,

New characters are now in play! What do you think about Kaiden Potter, Carmichael Wilkins, and Aigel Pierricoeur?! Did these characters change some of your initial theories?

Also, this year doesn't seem to be quite in the bag as Turais once hoped...

Next chapter, Chapter 25: Wolfsbane, will be posted after New Year's Day. Hope you all have a great finish to 2019.

\- ravenclawblues 2019-12-23


	25. Wolfsbane

Hey everybody,

Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and I wish you all a wonderful year ahead.

\- ravenclawblues 2020-01-03

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**WOLFSBANE**

* * *

**FIFTEEN DEAD IN VILLAGE FACTORY ** **EXPLOSION**

Jack Berry

_ August 15, 1970, 7:45am - Fifteen men, including a married man with six children, were killed when part of a brick dust extraction tower collapsed on to the roof of a machine shop at a Cheshire works. Mr Derek Warrington, managing director of the factory, stated that something had started a fire in the dust extraction tower which caused the wall to fall. _

_Firemen across the two counties of Cheshire and Merseyside from four districts, Halton, Warrington, City of Liverpool, and Knowsley, raced to the scene. A spokesman for the fire brigade said: "There was no fire damage inside the boilerhouse where the dust extraction terminates - the likeliest place that would have caused an explosion. However, our men has also spotted multiple sites where the fire might have originated, which is highly unusual."_

_The police has confirmed that this incident is being treated as a case of malicious arson..._

* * *

_September 2, 1970 (Wednesday) _

It was seven-thirty in the morning and Turais left Alex and Jonty behind and walked up to the first-year dormitories to check on Aigel. He knocked on the door and Travers answered the door. Upon seeing the older boy, he immediately directed his sight towards his feet.

"I would like to speak with Aigel," Turais said.

Travers turned his head and said, "Pierricoeur, Heir Apparent Black would like to talk to you."

Aigel appeared behind Travers and slipped out the door.

"T...Turais, good morning," the boy said with his head ducked.

"Good morning, Aigel," Turais said. "Have they apologized to you yet?"

"Yes, of course!" the first-year responded immediately as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Woah, woah! Okay, okay!" Turais laughed as Aigel blushed.

"Sorry," he squeaked. "And... thank you for the Murtlap Essence. It worked really well."

"May I take a look?" Turais asked. He has not been able to steal a glance at the boy's face yet.

Aigel tilted his chin up towards Turais shyly. The bruises and cuts were still visible but they were almost completely healed. Turais nodded in relief.

"Let me or Alex know if your roommates ever mistreat you, okay?" Turais asked. "In fact, you can find us if you want to talk about anything that is bothering you. Consider it a standing offer."

"I will," Aigel gave Turais a small smile, the very first one.

"Okay," Turais said, "I'll see you at breakfast. Remember to be there by eight for your timetable."

"I will," Aigel nodded. "And... thank you." Aigel said quickly as he turned around and ran back into the room.

Turais walked back to his room to find Jonty and Alex waiting for him in the common room with their eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to check on Aigel's injury," Turais commented. Jonty looked like he wanted to comment but swallowed it and frowned instead.

"I already did this morning," Alex said and Alex shrugged at Turais' surprised expression. "He is my protégé. Therefore, he is now my responsibility."

Turais looked at Alex with a new sense of pride while Jonty said a disagreeing sound beside them. He couldn't resist himself from knocking their shoulders together. "Wow, my Alex is all grown up and mature now!"

Alex scratched his neck in embarrassment. His cheeks were reddened. "You're exaggerating. It's not even a fraction of what you do on a regular basis -"

"Urgh! Does that mean you're going to mother us as well now, Alex?" Jonty dragged his hands down his face. Then, he pointed at Turais, "Father hen," he then pointed at Alex, "Mother hen. I go to Hogwarts so I can escape my parents... not to be with another set of parents!"

The two boys laughed at Jonty's words and they left for the Owlery. After Turais has sent off his mail to his family (with ample teasing from Jonty) and Alex has sent off his heavy letter to his father, they arrived at the Entrance Hall where they saw Pierricoeur peeking down at them from the Grand Staircase above and full of concern. When he noticed Turais and Jonty, his face turned into a scowl and leaned away from the ledge. However, Turais was surprised to detected... concern?... from the boy's demeanour.

_'That's new,' _ Turais thought.

"Turais, Jonty. Go ahead first," Alex said. Turais and Jonty eyed him and Pierricoeur carefully. But he nodded and left walked with Jonty to the Great Hall, leaving Alex alone with Pierricoeur.

"I wonder what Pierricoeur wants this time," Jonty grumbled as he stabbed at the sausages in front of him sulkily.

"I'm sure Alex can handle himself," Turais said calmly.

Jonty eyed the Muggleborn Slytherin, who was alone as his year mates formed a buffer zone around him, down the table warily, "I really don't like this, Turais... and for it to be a Pierricoeur of all people." Jonty turned towards Turais and said solemnly, "A Muggleborn Sorted into Slytherin is never a good sign. This school year is already cursed."

The serious, dark look that his friend was making him uncomfortable. Compounded by Turais' sneaking suspicion that the boy was the child-version of Prometheus, Turais knew he needed to keep a close watch on him.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jonty," Turais said with a dampened cheeriness. "I'm sure it wouldn't be so tremendously horrifying as you are implying." Turais knew he would keep a close watch on all affairs, as usual. So nothing catastrophic was likely to occur without him detecting it well in advance,

"I think you're the one who is not grasping the full extend of this," Jonty said in a hushed tone as he eyed his surrounding. Jonty motioned Turais forward. He leaned closely to catch what the boy was saying. "My father was at Hogwarts when the last Muggleborn was in Slytherin. He never mentioned anything more than vague stories, but from what I have gathered from eavesdropping on all those conversations, those years were haunted by terrible, terrible events."

Turais leaned away from a frown. "Again, that does not necessarily correlate with a Muggleborn being sorted into Slytherin," Turais said despite knowing that last time around, Tom Riddle was a different kind of terror. "It might have been a coincidence -"

"You're the one who always told us to be on our guard at all times, Turais!" Jonty gritted out. "I guess I will just have to save all our hinds and keep an eye out for _him _," Jonty grumbled as he jabbed his fork at Aigel. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he speared his hashbrowns and stuffed it into his mouth. Turais looked over to the first-years and saw that most of them avoided him like he was contagious with dragon pox.

If it weren't for timetable distribution, Turais would have invited Aigel over to sit with him. But he made a promise to himself to include Aigel for every meal until the first-year was able to connect and make friends with his peers -

"No," Jonty's voice said firmly. Turais turned his attention to his friend. "No."

"You don't even know what I was thinking about," Turais protested.

Jonty waved his fork disapprovingly. "You're easier to read than you think, Turais. And I bet this plate of food that you were thinking of inviting that boy to our meals -" Jonty looked Turais dead in his eyes, "- and don't even think about it. Not under my watch."

Turais sighed, half in exasperation and half in irritation that Jonty guessed correctly. "Fine, we will not have Aigel Pierricoeur with us for meals."

"Better," Jonty said. "And listen, Turais. I'm telling you this because I think of you as my friend. Otherwise, I could care less that you date a Gryffindor Muggleborn, have a ten children, and live your merry life. And I don't even mean that as an offense. But this situation you have with Alex and that boy is political suicide! Stop. Involving. Yourself. With. Him!"

"I appreciate the concern, Jonty. I really do," said Turais to the disgruntled boy, who let out a snort. "Hey Jonty, listen at me -" Turais pulled the plate of food away from Jonty, who unwillingly gave Turais his full attention while chewing his food noisily, " - I have reservations about the boy as well. And not only him, but his brother as well. But have you heard the saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Currently, I can't decide whether either of them will turn out to be genuine allies or our arch-nemeses, but let's not judge them for crimes they have yet to commit."

Turais knew he needed to keep an eye on the Pierricoeur brothers' development. But for now, they were just innocent, if slightly jaded, eleven- and twelve-year-old. Even if they were candidates for Prometheus, Turais would only have to make sure the seeds of destruction would not take hold in their mind. And he could easily do that by showing them kindness.

"Fine. As long as you know to be wary," Jonty said warningly as he pulled the plate of food back in front of him. "They will strike when you least suspect and in the most unpredictable manner. But you will not stop me from doing some sleuthing of my own." After a second, he added for extra emphasis, "And he is not joining us for meals regularly."

Turais bited down on his lower lip at the proposition. Ultimately, he settled for the compromise. "Agreed, but I will maintain my rights to interfere with any form of bullying. And also for daily visitation -"

"What is this? Child custody court battles?" said Jonty.

Turais ignored the remark, "- and for all its worth, I'm truly touched by your concern for my well-being."

"I'm not concerned about your well-being here, Turais," Jonty sighed. "What I'm worried about is your reputation."

"You know I don't care about optics," Turais argued.

"Maybe you should consider such frivolous matter that you deemed to be beneath you," Jonty hissed back as he threw down his eating utensil. "Gosh! I can't believe I need to explain this to you of all people, Turais. The only way you can maintain your power is through your status. And your status is maintained by your reputation. That boy will drag your name through the mud and your words will, then, carry no weight. When that happens, how are you supposed to achieve everything you aspired to do?"

"But only the Slytherins care about these thing, Jonty," Turais replied as he gestured the Great Hall. "Look around you. The rest of the school doesn't spare a thought on whether someone is Muggleborn or pureblood."

"Turais, perhaps you are the one who should look around yourself," Jonty pointed as Turais looked down their table. "This. This table. They are the sons and daughters of those in control of our government. Montague's father is Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Carrow's father is Head of International Magical Office of Law. Avery's father is the Deputy Head of Magical Transportation. And - Crabbe's Deputy Head of Floo Network Authority. Tremblay's family owns Port-On-Call, the largest Portkey Service in Britain. Rivers' father is Under-Secretary of the Ministry. Do you see a pattern here?"

Turais nodded as Jonty continued. "Of the what? - five, six families I have just randomly listed, how many of them are allies to your family and, most importantly, you? Big, fat zero! L'oeuf! Maybe Rivers is one-half at most. But sure, get in the good wills of the Light families and get your dream majority in the Wizengamot.

"Have you thought of what happens when the bill is passed? The Ministry - the executive branch - needs to act on it. I know it wasn't fair to only list off your political rivals' positions. I am also aware that your family has allies in key positions in the Ministry. But if you don't have these families on your side, or at least not hate you outright, they form a large enough portion of the government that can slow-walk every actionable item. Then, the bureaucracy of it would just destroy the implementation of every idea you have. How much good would that do then, huh?" Jonty challenged.

Turais found himself with a loss of words. He never considered what happened beyond the Wizengamot. What Jonty said was true. Even if he successfully brought together the Lords on both sides of the political spectrum, that would do no good if the rest of the government did not comply with the legislative branches.

"Listen, Turais," Jonty pleaded. "You have to consider the bigger picture here. Yes, the Wizengamot is the most visible portion of the Ministry because that is where all the shouting and fighting occurs. But what happens behind the scenes matters too. The only reason why the Light families seems like they are having their way is because all the current Heads of the major departments are their sympathizers. But once their terms are over and we elect a Minister that is sympathetic with the Dark families, those positions would slowly be filled with these people's parents. And believe me, they will make life as difficult as they possibly can for those they oppose."

"Okay. Okay. Points taken, Jonty," Turais said as he raised his arms in surrender. He understood better now and how he should navigate the waters ahead. Let Alex engage with Aigel and distance himself from Aigel in appearance. Of course, he would still be hugely involved with them, but in a less visible manner.

"Make sure you remember to consider all the angles," Jonty warned as he went back to his food. "You're clever enough to figure this out, somehow. I know you can."

Turais grinned as he swung his arm around Jonty. "I'm glad you know you have faith in me, my personal political strategist."

Jonty waved away his comment and shrugged off his arm nonchalantly. "I'm only watching out for my own interest. I am a Slytherin after all, in case you forgot you are one yourself."

"Sure," Turais grinned as he turned back to examine the breakfast items only to find Nott glaring at him with great intensity. Ignoring him, his eyes locked onto a particular dish on the table. "Oooh, they're serving treacle tarts for breakfast today."

At that, Turais successfully made Jonty break into a small grin - his first of the day. He shook his head and said, "Only you, Turais, would eat treacle tart for breakfast. Only you."

As they dug into the breakfast spread in front of them, Alex returned to the a Great Hall and seated himself beside Turais. Moments later, Pierricoeur appeared as well and took his seat at the Ravenclaw table. His eyes immediately searched for his brother and his brows furrowed worriedly.

"He was agitated because he noticed Aigel's healed bruises on his face this morning," Alex muttered into Turais' ear. Turais nodded understandingly. He looked over to the first-year, who was sat alone like a lone island amongst the rest of the Slytherins.

"He didn't threaten you or anything, right?" Turais asked, connecting gazes with Pierricoeur. Pierricoeur gave Turais a curt nod before rejoining a conversation with his housemates.

_'A nod from Pierricoeur? That's new as well,' _Turais thought.

Alex grimaced. "Let's just say there were a few heated words exchanged, but everything has been resolved. I explained the situation last night and the role you played. And hopefully, he will be less of a menace this year since we did him such a huge favour." Jonty snorted disbelievingly as he shook his head at their naiveté.

"We? It's all been you, Alex," Turais said as he scooped a hearty amount of scrambled eggs onto Alex's plate.

"Thank you, Turais. Oooh! Treacle tart! Your favourite, Turais," Alex said as he spotted the dessert. "I bet this was Slughorn's doing. Anyhow, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Just let me know whenever you need backup," Turais said as Alex smiled appreciatively. Suddenly, a familiar jet-black owl flew into the Great Hall and headed towards Turais.

"It's an owl from M.E.S.O.P.!" Turais exclaimed as Alex snapped his attention towards the incoming bird. As it flew along the Slytherin table, a lot of the students, who were casually chatting with their peers, were equally as captivated by the immaculately groomed bird.

As expected, the owl dropped a magazine in front of him before flying away without landing. Turais lifted the magazine and read the title that screamed '_ ACONITE - LEAVES VS. ROOTS' _with the subheading _'Start of the Herbaceous Renaissance?'. _He saw the familiar face of a young boy, unmistakably a Black in the monochromatic grey, looking back at him. He has almost perfectly-combed hair, except for the characteristic rebellious lock of his fringe that was always dangling over his right brow, and a charming smile with his jaw muscle twitching as though he was on the verge of a full-on laughter.

_ 'So they ultimately did choose the second picture I took when Sirius was making that weird chicken clucking sound.' _

They sent in the three pictures where Turais was not outright laughing, frowning, or leaving the photo frame for the editors to choose from. Turais had a hunch they would pick this one because it was a more relaxed smile and also hinted at his boyish charm appropriate for a happy, young Pureblood heir.

"Woah! Your transcript is finally out?" Jonty snatched the copy of _Potions_ out of Turais' grip and started to flip through it when another jet-black owl, flew into the hall.

"Did the owl forget something?" Alex asked quizzically.

"I've never heard an owl forget to deliver an item before," Turais squinted at the owl. "Hold on, it has a letter. The last owl left empty-handed."

They learnt the truth soon enough as the owl delivered the green letter and landed gracefully. Turais took the green envelope and opened it.

* * *

MOST EXTRAORDINARY SOCIETY _of _POTIONEERS

Chief Potioneer: Charlicus Finbok

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_

Dear Mr Turais Rigel Orion Black,

We are pleased to inform you that the New Potions Application on the joint-discovery named, tentatively, "Wolfsbane Potion" with Mr Damocles Belby for the expressed usage of:

1) Easing the symptoms of lycanthropy; and,

2) Preventing werewolves from losing their mental faculties post-transformation

has been peer-reviewed and conditionally accepted by the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers (hereafter referred to as M.E.S.O.P.) for demonstrating its safety and efficacy. Therefore, the final phase of Ministry-approved clinical trials will proceed prior to the final approval of your application. The transcript for the new Potion (without the methods and potion recipe) will be published as the cover story in the October 1970 edition of _Potions_. Please find enclosed a copy of the approved transcript (with the methods and potion recipe redacted), a list of required items for publication, and an invitation to the Head Office of M.E.S.O.P..

We await your owl by no later than 5 September.

Yours sincerely,

Charlicus Finbok

Chief Potioneer

* * *

Turais dropped the letter in shock as Alex reached for the letter and dropped it in the same manner moments later. Turais' mind went blank as he felt his magic and blood coursing throughout his body. Although he has been expecting this for a long time, he still couldn't believe the day has finally arrived.

"Turais, were those two owls from M.E.S.O.P. -" he then took in Turais' shocked expression and looked sharply at letter in Turais' slacked grip. He peered down at the letter from behind his shoulder and when he was finished, his eyes were shocked with admiration and his hands were shaking with excitement. The entire table was looking at their Head of House with intense curiosity as to what news has caused such an effect.

"Turais…" Professor Slughorn said shakily as though he was struggling to breathe, "Turais… my boy, the Wolfsbane Potion has been conditionally approved for clinical trials? The Wolfsbane Potion has been conditionally approved. The Wolfsbane Potion has been conditionally_ approved _! What amazing news!"

Professor Slughorn said the sentence three times loudly - each time with increasing confidence - to hammer in the truth and Turais silently thanked him for that. However, he could only feel the frantic pounding as his heart threatened to escape from his chest as he breathed heavily.

"Turais, my boy! A Potion that alleviates symptoms of a werewolf during full-moon. A Potion that keeps them sane during full-moon. You've done it!" Professor Slughorn shouted as Turais felt dizzier and more disoriented by the second.

"You'll get an Order of Merlin - definitely second class but potentially _first class _\- for this discovery!" Turais heard Professor shout out when a flare of magic rushed up into his head as the world turned black.

* * *

Turais opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. "So bright…" he mumbled.

He felt two pairs of hands squeezing both his hands gently as he felt a soft caress on his cheek.

"Hey Turais, time to wake up," he heard Orion said somewhere to his left. Turais turned his head slightly to hide away from the light.

"Can I sleep in today?" Turais mumbled into his pillow. "I was just dreaming that the Wolfsbane Potion was conditionally approved. I want to go back to that dream…"

Turais heard a couple of amused chuckles. Those chuckles did not belong to Sirius and Regulus; they were adults. Confused, Turais sat up with his eyes still closed; it is still too bright. "Father, are there visitors today? I'm not even dressed properly… and why is it so bright? I thought we replaced the curtains."

Some more chuckles. Something was definitely not right.

Turais creaked his eyes opened and saw a few figures surrounding his bed. He blinked as the images focused.

"What? Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" Turais turned to see his father and his brothers. He then looked forward to see Professor Slughorn and Madame Roland. "What happened?"

"Well, you fainted during breakfast this morning," Orion spoke softly. "Seems like you got a bit too excited and your magic ran wild."

"What? I'm not at home? I thought I was dreaming of being back at Hogwarts and wait…" Something clicked in Turais' mind when his memories came back to him. He looked at Professor Slughorn. "Did I actually receive a letter telling me that the Wolfsbane Potion was conditionally approved?"

"Yes, my boy, it seems so," Slughorn beamed as he held the green envelope out. Turais took it gingerly as he re-opened the envelope. The wax seal was broken already, he noted mentally. He read the letter over again, three times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He looked up at Orion, whose eyes glinted in the lightest shade of cloud grey. It was filled with joy, with pride, with gaiety.

"We did it," he said faintly as he motioned for a hug, which Orion indulged him. "I can't believe this. So many lives will be changed for the better." The impacts the Potion would make finally reached his mind. Although the Potion was not actually released to the public yet since it is still in clinical trials, the Ministry has now approved that the Potion was safe for consumption. Now, actual lycanthropic patients could sign up and be enrolled in the Ministry-regulated experimental Potions program to test for the Potions efficacy. The Potion would now directly benefit some werewolves now!

"No more painful transformations. No more uncontrolled werewolves harming innocent people. It's here," he breathed.

Apparently, Turais fainted and fell unconscious for three hours, much to Turais' embarrassment, in front of the entire school. He wouldn't be able to live this one down anytime soon and was already imagining all the taunts and teases he was going to receive soon. Professor Slughorn has excused Turais from classes for the rest of the day to "recuperate" with his family, although Turais knew he was pampering his prodigal and soon-to-be Order of Merlin awardee second-year student. However, Turais accepted it all the same as he could use the free time to show his brothers around the castle.

Unlike last time when they visited him at night, this time they came during the height of the day; therefore, once Madame Roland signed him off, Turais toured his family around the school grounds and showed them the Quidditch Pitch, the Black Lake, the greenhouses and then finally headed back to the mostly-emptied Slytherin common room.

Sirius and Regulus were very excited during the entire tour as they got a sneak-peek at Hogwarts before their time at the castle while Turais was glad to have a taste of what life with his brothers would be in the future.

The reception to the Slytherin common room was mixed, however. Orion glanced at every brick and step with a sense of nostalgia; Sirius was generally uncomfortable and claimed everything was cold, wet, and unpleasant (Turais secretly agreed with him); Regulus loved the Slytherin common room as much as the rest of the castle. Regulus quietly told Turais that he was feeling hungry when Turais realized that they have missed lunch due to the tour and it was two in the afternoon already. Therefore, Turais guided them to the kitchen in the Hufflepuff section of the dungeons.

"Turais, why are we heading to the Hufflepuff basement?" Orion asked, confused. He clearly had no knowledge where the kitchen was.

"Father, trust me. I am certain I know more about the castle than you do," Turais challenged with a smirk.

"Oh, do you think so?" Turais thought Orion was going to rise to the challenge but, to his surprise, his father didn't. "That would be highly likely, Turais. I did not spend a lot of time exploring the castle during my time and I mostly kept to myself."

Orion looked forlorn. But Turais saw his murky grey eyes spiraling and settled into an unyielding steel as his masking resurfaced and looked impassive once more. Turais was slightly taken aback by the amount of defense he mounted to block the sadness that he saw seconds ago.

_ 'What happened during his time in Hogwarts?' _

He was distracted from his thoughts by the screams and squeals from Sirius and Regulus as they saw a few ghosts floating through the walls in the adjacent hallway.

Due to the proximity of the Black Lake to the Slytherin dungeons, the hallways were constantly cold and damp despite the powerful Warming and Drying enchantments. However, as they entered the Hufflepuff basement, the cold and damp air slowly turned warm and dry, in part due to the furnace in the kitchens nearby and in part due to being surrounded by land once more. The hallways also seemed more brightly lit and cheery, to Sirius' contentment.

Soon, they arrived in a hallway lined with food-themed paintings and Turais stopped in front of the painting of a fruit bowl. Turais turned to his father and lifted an eyebrow, Orion returned a smirk and motioned for him to continue. Turais reached for the pear in the fruit bowl and tickled it as Sirius and Regulus leaned in wondering what their older brother was doing.

Suddenly, the pear giggled as Turais' brothers jumped back in alarm. Orion laughed at his two younger sons, who both grinned sheepishly. Turais grabbed the large green door handle that was in place of the disappeared pear and opened the door.

He heard the three gasped as they walked into an enormous, high-ceiling chamber that looked like a replica of the Great Hall above it. Some house elves were walking around carrying cleaned cookware to one end of the hall while others were cutting ingredients to prepare for dinner in a few hours. A familiar house-elf noticed Turais and walked up to them.

"Mister Black, I is Quincy. How may I help sirs? Does sir have another snake to feed?" He said in a squeaky voice.

Turais crouched down and looked at Quincy, whose large black orbs widened even more at his action. "Hi Quincy, I don't have a snake to feed but I do have my family. We missed lunch so I was wondering if you have any food we can eat?"

Quincy nodded quickly, his pointy ears straightening in excitement. "Yes, mister Black. You is very kind. Quincy is honoured to serve kind mister Black and his family. Please follow me."

Quincy walked them to a nearby table and many different house-elves swarmed around them delivering plates and cups and various food items: tea, bread, cheese, milk, jam, apples, and ham. Looking at the spread on the fully covered table, it was like a luxury picnic buffet.

As they dug in, Orion finally brought up the topic of the Wolfsbane Potion again. Turais was grateful because he really wanted to process what has happened and he had the best person beside him to talk about it.

"So… my son's already a published Potioneer, but he has just discovered a new Potion and will likely become an Order of Merlin awardee, if Professor Slughorn has any say in the matter…" Orion trailed off, clearly processing the events as well. He clasped his hands together, his food abandoned, and brought it to his mouth as his eyes darted around.

"And be the youngest person to have an Order of Merlin," Turais added helpfully, trying to be happy at the idea but failing as his guilt weighed down even heavier.

"Yes… and that. Oh Merlin, what have I done… what have our House done… to deserve you," Orion took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

Turais has no answer. He _didn't _deserve it. All of the honour should have been Damocles'. He was a "time-traveller" who had the benefit of learning everything once before and knowing facts that are still unknown to those at this time. And for Merlin's sake, he was the Master of Death. He has an inherent advantage to begin with…

But... because he _was _the Master of Death that's why he could be reborn as Turais Black and change things for the better in this world when he couldn't for his original one. His purpose for coming here _was _to change the future. Now he has, why was he feeling guilty? But he just saved the werewolves from many years of suffering _because _he said something and sped along the process of the potion, which was the right thing to do… right?

"Turais? Turais? Are you feeling unwell again? Do you need to go to Madame Roland again?"

Orion was shaking his shoulder. Turais snapped his attention to his father's worried expression, realizing he was lost in his own thoughts.

"No… I'm feeling fine, father," Turais said, "I just… I just don't think I deserve the Order of Merlin… if I get one… it should be all Damocles, he did all the hard work. I literally just told him to use aconite roots only and switched some steps on his potion recipe around. I did absolutely nothing else. I haven't even brewed the potion to completion _once. _I still don't understand how Damocles could submit it as a joint-discovery… I just don't _deserve it _. He does, but I don't," Turais admitted his guilty conscience and felt a knot in his chest loosen up a fraction. Although it was not the complete truth as he could never mention being the Master of Death, the guilt he was feeling was completely real.

"Turais, if you didn't tell Damocles what you knew, it could have taken him many more months, maybe even forever, for him to come to the same results. I read your letters when you mentioned that Damocles said your involvement in his project was the singularly most important event that precipitated the completion of the Wolfsbane Potion. Damocles has worked on this project for _years _, and he is an accomplished Potioneer. Have some faith that he can tell what factors were important to allow his project to fruition," Orion said.

"He wouldn't have offered you joint-discovery if you just told him to add water into a cauldron and start a fire beneath it," Orion added for extra emphasis.

Turais chuckled at his words. "I'll have you know that adding water and starting a fire under the cauldron are very important in potion-making."

"Alas, I'm not a Potions Master," Orion said and Turais' snort turned into a laugh. Orion laughed alongside him. A minute later, Turais' guilt creep back into his mind.

"Turais," Orion said softly, sensing his troubled mind has returned. "Remind me. Who did the experiment on the difference in neutralization reactions on aconite roots compared to its leaves?"

"Me," Turais said softly. That was true, he was the first to discover the difference in aconite leaves and roots in this timeline, although he wasn't aware of that fact until he met Damocles.

"There you go. _You _discovered something novel and you, as kind-hearted and generous as you are, _shared _your knowledge with Damocles that allowed him to develop his potion. You might feel like you have only contributed very little in this project, but, as Damocles said, it was potentially _the most important part _of it. The significance of a contribution does not always correlate with the amount of effort or time. You don't have to feel guilty of anything," Orion said, placing his hand around his son's shoulder and pulling him into his warm embrace.

They hugged in silence for a long time as Sirius and Regulus wolfed down their food noisily and the house-elves busied themselves around them.

"I'm going to have an Order of Merlin," Turais said softly, finally feeling a peace of mind and stopped objected the thought.

He didn't feel like he deserved the Order of Merlin as Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort because he was forced into the prophecy and saving the world because of Voldemort, not by his own volition and choice. Hermione did eventually get through his thick skull the fact that he could have run away and did nothing. But he didn't, and that was more than what she could have said for nine-tenths of the Wizarding population. This time, he managed to achieve the same honour without the added weight of the prophecy and rescuing the Wizarding World from the brink of destruction. It was awarded to him purely due to his own choices and academic accomplishments. Without the sense of responsibility and duty attached, he only felt elation and contentment.

"Can you imagine your grandfather Arcturus' face when you receive the Order of Merlin before he does? He's been trying to buy his way into one for years now. He will be so proud and jealous at the same time. I can't wait," Orion chuckled at the thought as Turais felt a gentle rumbling by his side. Turais smiled at the thought too.

* * *

At around the time that classes ended, Turais parted ways with his family as they headed home while Turais met up with his, presumably, worried friends in the common room. When he entered the common room, he found it mostly empty. The students have not made their way back yet.

However, he found Nott and Dolohov locked in a seemingly intense conversation.

They caught him standing by the entrance and stopped talking. Nott disappeared up the staircase while Dolohov plastered a fake smile as he stepped forward.

"Hi Turais, how are you feeling? I hope are not too surprised by your own achievements, seeing that you were taken ill like a fainting damsel."

Turais' eyes narrowed at the false pleasantness. He did _not _miss this about Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Antonin. I am very touched by your concern. Perhaps you should try it sometimes. Having achievements, I mean," Turais smiled back.

At his words, Dolohov's fake smile transformed into a sinister leer. "I won't get too cocky, Black, if I were you. You may be book-smart, but you still have much to learn about how the world works. And unfortunately, you will find it does not revolve around you."

"Thank you for your valuable lesson, Dolohov. I am always eager to learn, you know. But only from those who are better, in moral and in ability," Turais also dropped his smile and stared back with an intense warning.

"Well then, here is my penultimate lesson for you, Black. There are evidently some things that no _magical abilities _can save your hides from," Dolohov snarled.

"Lesson noted, Dolohov," Turais retorted with equal force.

The two boys stared at each other across the empty Slytherin common room until they heard the deep rumbling of students' footsteps near the entrance. Dolohov turned to head up the staircase but Turais called out, curious but also sniffing out any details of his threats.

"When is the last lesson?"

Dolohov stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. Then he spoke softly, "You will find out soon enough."

He disappeared up the staircase just as the students flooded into the common room while Turais continued to stare at where Dolohov just disappeared. He did not like the ominous declaration. Not one bit. Could people stop issuing death threats for one year? Was that too much to wish for?

Suddenly, he felt a hand clasped on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey Turais, are you okay? Jonty and I went up to the Hospital Wing during lunch but Madame Roland said you left already," Alex appeared on his left while Jonty popped into view on his right.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Madame Roland said I was just a tad too shocked by the news. I just spent some time with my father and brothers exploring the castle afterwards. Sorry for not telling you," Turais apologized mindlessly.

"It has not even been twenty-four hours and you miss them already? You must be breaking some kind of 'dopiest brother' record. I have to tell Alice and Jane," Jonty said beside him. Then, Turais felt a slight nudge to his side. "Hey, are you alright? Why are you staring at the staircase?"

Turais blinked and saw that he was staring at a couple fourth-years making their way up the stairs. He snapped his head and looked at both his best friends.

"It's nothing, just lost in my own head a bit. It's been a wild day," he said with a pacifying smile.

"Ain't that the truth. Blimey, you're going to be an Order of Merlin awardee if Slughorn has any say in it," Jonty punched him in the shoulder playfully. "He has been droning on and on about this the entire class today -" Suddenly, his eyed narrowed at someone in the distance. "- I'll be right back..."

However, Turais did not hear what he said as his mind returned to Dolohov's thinly veiled threats.

_ 'I will find out soon enough…'_

* * *

Threats against main characters is a universally bad omen. Turais is in for a ride. Yikes.

That being said, I am proud and excited to reveal the title for my next chapter - Chapter 26: A Star Seeker was Born. For those of you who were waiting for some Quidditch action by Turais. It's here! See you next update.

\- ravenclawblues 2020-01-03


	26. A Star Seeker was Born

Responses to Reviews:

**Re: stealacandy - chapter 23**

"Hi,

A question about this touch-memory thing of the snitch:

The makers wore gloves so that the snitch wouldn't record their touch, right?  
Except, don't Quidditch players wear gloves also? I seem to remember from the movie that they did? So if a glove can stop the snitch from recording the touch, the snitch would never record anything!"

So everything I've said about the snitch-catching regulation is canon. As to how they determine which Seeker caught the Snitch, I believe that the movies depicted the players using open fingertip gloves where the fingertips are exposed. So, I would guess that all players are required to wear these gloves for the purpose of detection of first touch (and in the case of a snitchnip, the detection of which team committed the foul by accidentally touching the snitch).

**Re: attacktitan100**** \- chapter 25**

"You mentioned a person who was given a wand that the tree voluntarily gives us to people of great destiny,

And promotheus receives it but at that time the current first years won't have gotten their wands."

I'm not understanding what you are asking exactly. But from what I can gather, I think you are asking whether the "presented" wands would be made by the time Prometheus was at Hogwarts. The answer to that has not been revealed yet in the fic. But as I have mentioned in Chapter 11, the presented wand that Turais received was one of the first wands that he has ever made. It is entirely plausible that Ollivander has made all three presented wands and tucked them away, forgotten, for decades before their rightful owner showed up.

* * *

Hey everybody,

New update. And the plot thickens...

As always, I'd love to hear from you.

\- ravenclawblues 2020-01-10

* * *

** ️ Note:**

I anticipate some questions regarding blood status determination.

My story will follow the system where one's grandparents would determine the person's blood status. A pureblood would be anyone that has four pureblood/half-blood grandparents. For example, both Turais' paternal and maternal grandparents were purebloods, so he would be a pureblood. A half-blood would be anyone with a combination of Muggleborns/Muggles/pureblood/half-blood. For example, Harry Potter's children with Ginny Weasley would be half-bloods because Harry's mother, Lily, was a Muggleborn. A Muggelborn would be anyone who has four Muggle/Muggleborn grandparents.

So blood purity fanatics such as the Gaunts would pride themselves as having NO MUGGLE ANCESTRY at all. In this story (and this should be canon-compliant), you could be a pureblood with distant Muggle ancestor as long as it was beyond your grandparents. But you might be looked down upon slightly by, say, a Malfoy or a Black as they boast complete magical ancestry.

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**A STAR SEEKER WAS BORN**

* * *

September 4, 1970 (Thursday)

_HALFBLOOD SLYTHERIN MEETS MUGGLEBORN SLYTHERIN_

by Sclandora Gosp

_ Milestone for progress or Flashpoint for contention _

_ Dear readers, it is to my utter surprise to report that we have a Muggleborn Slytherin in our newest class of Hogwarts students. Aigel Pierricoeur, youngest son of the renowned Arithmancer Emmanuel Pierricoeur, was confirmed to be sorted into Slytherin two days ago. _ _ Throughout the history of Hogwarts, the House of Slytherin has been the house of choice for most pureblood families. In fact, most family members from the Sacred Twenty-Eight were sorted into this house. It also has the unofficial reputation as being the most selective in the blood purity of a prospective student. While this theory has never been proven as the ancient magic vested in the Sorting Hat has never been studied, one might consider it to be highly plausible as Salazar Slytherin, the founder of this House, was known stress the importance of magical ancestry and heritage. _

_ However, today's story is not about the dry facts of history. Instead, I would like to bring your attention to what transpired during the Sorting. Multiple sources identified that Alexander Fawley, cousin of former Minister Hector Fawley and second-year, coming to the aid of the nervous first-year. _

_ "I have utmost confidence that the Sorting of Aigel Pierricoeur shows the efforts made by the Headmaster to make Hogwarts a more inclusive place has reaped its rewards. I am very proud that Alexander has become a leader and stepped up at this crucial moment," said Lord Fawley when asked about Alexander Fawley's behaviour. _

_ However, his faith the second-year's judgement might be sorely misplaced. _

_ "He is already a blemish to our reputation as a whole," Johannes Grassley, a sixth-year said. "Fawley was a fool to try and invite him into our fold as though he belonged." _

_ His peers have voiced similar concerns and discomfort about their newest addition. _

_ Tracey Morrison, a fellow housemate, said: "He is... quite frankly... odd." Her friend, Regina Bennett added, "He constantly looks at me silently, which is quite unnerving." _

_ If the addition of such a character proves to be so divisive, the Headmaster should remedy the situation by yielding to the request of a re-Sorting..._

* * *

_September 4, 1970 (Friday)_

_ "Incendio,"_ Alex said as he set the small heap of letters aflame. Beside him, Aigel eyed the ceiling of the Great Hall with fear and trepidation.

It was the morning after _The Daily Prophet_ ran the first of several articles penned by Sclandora Gosp that sent pureblood families into a frenzy. Aigel Pierricoeur has received more than a dozen letters from readers, several of which were Howlers that shouted obscenity after obscenity at the poor boy.

After the third Howler, it convinced Jonty that the first-year Muggleborn could use some emotional support after all and asked Aigel to join them for breakfast.

"It's going to be fine," Turais said comfortingly as the boy nodded numbly while staring at the pile of burning ashes.

Suddenly, another owl passed over their head and dropped yet another Howler. However, it landed straight in Alex's lap this time. Alex's eyes widened as the Howler sprung to life and contorted into the shape of a mouth.

"Alexander!" A harsh, raspy voice boomed from a green envelop menacingly over their head. "Have you decided that you have not brought enough shame to our family name? How dare I you associate yourself with that boy! -" The envelope-and-letter lips formed a vicious snarl that was sent towards the direction of a cowering Aigel Pierricoeur. "- Boy! You are not welcomed in this House and stop poisoning our brilliant young minds -" The Howler whipped back and flew right at Alex's face"- Watch your step, boy. If I ever see you sink to even lower levels..." With that unfinished threat, the Howler gave a final hiss with its ribbons flapping wildly before tearing itself into pieces.

Turais eyed his friend with concern. It was the first time he has heard the elusive voice belonging to Alex's father. But Alex just fixated his gaze somewhere over Turais' shoulder while maintaining a blank, emotionless expression. Aigel, who was sitting next to Alex, tugged on Alex's robe gently. Alex turned to give the first-year a reassuring smile before returning to his stupor. Tenebrus, Jeremy, and a handful of Slytherins sitting nearby pretended to take interest in their breakfasts to give them a semblance of privacy.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Turais couldn't help but ask. But Alex's expression were closed off and he was unresponsive. Turais sighed. He would have to give Alex some time before he lowered his defenses once more.

"At least your father still has some sense in him," one of the older Slytherins, Grassley, yelled out. His friends shouted out a chorus of approval.

"Lord Fawley, or the _former Minister for Magic_, wrote to him approving of his actions," Jonty shouted out as he waved today's newspaper in the air as proof.

"That pathetic Muggle-loving Minister was a complete joke," Grassley continued. "It seems like the hermit Fawley was the only one with proper pureblood upbringing in his dying family. Unlike his deceitful spawn and his tainted blood -"

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention for the week, Mr Grassley!" Professor McGonagall shouted out sternly as she trotted over from the staff table.

"You can't punish me for telling the truth, Professor," Grassley responded.

"Make that twenty points from Slytherin," McGonagall said. "It is not the truthfulness but the cruelty of your words that is the real issue here, Mr Grassley. Verbal bullying and any other forms of bullying have no place in this School."

The Professor turned around to a silenced Hall in which all students were trying to observe the latest Slytherin drama. After a brief moment of consideration, she addressed all the students present.

"It has been brought to my attention that certain articles have been published in regards to the Sorting Ceremony several days ago. The Headmaster has indicated that no student was ever re-Sorted in Hogwarts history and he does not intend to break this tradition now. Hopefully this would set the records straight and any rumours, or in some cases, wishful thinking -" the Professor glared at Grassley, " - will lie to rest."

Grassley fumed but remained silent. After a loathing glare, he returned to angry muttering with his peers. The Professor turned to look at Alex and Turais with a hint of concern, but Turais nodded on their behalf. McGonagall pressed her lips thinly and nodded.

Slwoly but surely, the Great Hall returned to its normal activities. Just as the students were finishing up and ready to head to their first class of the day, Professor Slughorn strolled in.

"Turais!" Slughorn beamed as he walked up to him. "I'm glad I found you!"

"Yes, Professor?" Turais asked as the Slytherins all turned their attention to their Head of House.

"I have decided to host a party in you and Damocles' honour for the approval of the Wolfsbane Potion for clinical trials!" Slughorn said excitedly as most of the table looked on with varying expression. Some were in awe and others were seething with jealously at the blatant favouritism.

"That is..." Turais stuttered, "T...thank you, Professor. But that is not necessary..."

"Nonsense, m'boy!" Slughorn clapped his hand on Turais' back. "This is a wonderful achievement, which means a celebration party is in order! I've already sent out invites to my contacts in M.E.S.O.P. as well as the Ministry of Magic Research Committee that will be involved in the approval of the Potion. They will be wonderful contacts for your professional network and future career. It's never too early to start cultivating those relations."

"I... well, thank you, Professor," Turais said as Slughorn waved off his comment.

"Anything for a future Order of Merlin awardee," Slughorn said proudly. "I'm always glad to see my students go on to be successful. Oh - I almost forgot -" Slughorn pulled out a stack of invitations, " - invitations to your party. Invite all the friends you want - carte blanche. I know you have many friends, so just come to me if you run out!"

Professor Slughorn trotted off as Turais looked at the stack of invitations in his hands. Turais recognized the world-changing role Professor Slughorn had in bringing Damocles and him together as he would have to indulge the Professor's antics - at least this time. He would also have to order an entire shipment of crystallized pineapples to sincerely thank Professor Slughorn for his involvement.

What he did not expected (although he should have, in hindsight), was that all the students were now blatantly staring at and discussing about him, which made him very uncomfortable. But Turais recognized it was a small price to pay for the benefits of many inflicted with the condition.

"Hey," Turais nudged Alex as he handed him an invitation. The name "Alexander Fawley" immediately appeared on the envelope in a beautiful cursive font. "Would you like to attend my party?"

Alex broken out of his stasis and received the invitation. His lips tucked upwards minutely. "I thought you wouldn't wish this on your third-worst enemy."

"Well, it seems like I will not be able to get out of this one, considering I am the guest of honour," Turais said. "So as my best friend, you'll just have to give me your unconditional support."

"I see how you treat your closest friends now..." Alex teased.

"Please don't abandon me to the wolves," Turais pouted and used his puppy-eye looks on Alex.

"Urgh... fine," Alex said in mock disgust as he placed the invitation in his pocket. "The things I do for you."

Turais grinned. But Alex's smile soon disappeared as his expression closed off once again. Turais looked on worriedly because Jonty's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Am I invited to this fancy party of yours or do I need to gatecrash it?"

* * *

_ September 11, 1970 (Friday) _

It was the day of the Slytherin House Team Quidditch trials and Turais was grateful for the excuse to escape the Group meeting. When Turais approached Carmichael Wilkins, the Slytherin Quidditch Team captain, to inquiry about trying out for a position last week, Wilkins immediately called upon Malfoy and told him to excuse Turais from the Group meeting for today in preparation for a long trial session. Alex, who was eager to avoid the meeting too, also pretended that he wanted to try out for the team as well.

Therefore, they found themselves walking with Jonty down to the Quidditch Pitch after classes.

"Good luck trying out for Seeker, Turais!" Fabian Prewett shouted out on his way towards the stands as he spotted the three Slytherins approach the Slytherin team captain with their brooms.

"Thank you, Gideon!" Turais shouted back, deliberately saying his twin's name instead.

"I take back what I said to you and sod off!" The seventh-year Gryffindor chided bemusedly as he made a rude hand gesture.

"I didn't know you were close with the Prewett twins," Jonty commented as they continued towards the Slytherin captain, who was engaged in an animated discussion with... "Huh, isn't that Potter?" Jonty pointed towards the Gryffindor who clearly contributed the most towards the conversation both in words and in hand movements. At some point, Wilkins gave Kaiden a withering look and the boy immediately dulled his movements... but only for a brief while before he started waving his arms wildly again.

"What were you saying about the twins?" Jonty returned to the previous conversation.

Turais shrugged. "I meet them occasionally. As you are probably aware, my aunt Lucretia is married to Lord Ignatius Prewett."

Jonty slapped his forehead in realization. "That completely slipped my mind."

" - have to replace that buffoon Pucey. Laughalot was clearly under a Confundus when he swapped her out -" Kaiden's voice was clearly heard as the Slytherins approached the duo. "Now I know you don't like me interfering nor should I be helping you build a better team... but PUCEY! Really?! -" Kaiden took Wilkins by the shoulders and shook him violently. " - You can do better than that, Michael, much better -"

Wilkins visibly rolled his eyes as he shoved Kaiden away with his hand squarely on his chest. He then took a few steps away from Kaiden for extra distance. His dry, scratchy voice sounded, "Kay, I know what I'm doing -"

"You clearly don't since you are keeping him on the roster!" Kaiden made an attempt to claw at the clipboard but Wilkins physically held the boy at bay. Undeterred, the Gryffindor captain whipped out his wand to levitate the clipboard out of Wilkins' hands. But the Slytherin quickly countered by casting a weak Shield charm followed by a mild Stinging Hex at the boy. "Hey Mike, you're not playing very nicely -"

"So, _ ahem! _Black. What are you -" Wilkins shouted out as he spotted the incoming Quidditch hopefuls. He held his arm out to keep the energetic Kaiden at bay.

"Hey Rais!" Kaiden waved excitedly. "Looking mighty fine today, Steward!" It was Turais' turn to wonder about the relationship there as he looked at Jonty questioningly.

"We have a symbiotic relationship on inter-House information exchange," Jonty whispered into Turais' ear.

Turais snorted before whispering back. "Is that what you call your glorified gossip circle?"

Jonty bristled predictably.

Meanwhile, Kaiden has taken advantage of Wilkins' momentary distraction as he snatched the clipboard and feather quill from his grasp and started scribbling. "Turais is trying out for Seeker -" Kaiden said as the quill moved across the piece of parchment before shoving both items back to the disgruntled Wilkins. "- here, Michael. All done for you."

"Kay, here to scout out the winning team Seeker?" Turais teased.

"That's funny because you are looking at the winning team captain," Kaiden smirked and puffed his chest.

Wilkins gave Kaiden a questioning look as he jerked his thumb at Turais. "Kay?"

"Ah! Long story - I'll tell you later, Michael!" Kaiden said hurriedly as he smiled at Turais. "Good luck!"

Turais smiled. "Thank you, Kaiden. I'll try my best."

"Well, try your best now. But don't try too hard on the actual matches," Kaiden joked.

"No promises there," Turais returned.

_"Ahem! " _Wilkins cleared his throat aggressively as he gave Kaiden a pointed look who, for once, seemed to have taken note and decided to spare the Slytherin captain more headache.

"Good luck to the rest of you too!" Kaiden said before wisely sauntering away.

Wilkins muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Pillock Potter" as Kaiden shouted out, "I heard that, Michael!"

The three second-years shared an amused look while Wilkins cursed under his breath.

"So... _ahem_, Seeker, huh. That's good. Wait over there with Blishwick and Eibon. Also, nice broom there - Mahogany-birch Nimbus 1700 - better not waste it or I'll nick it for myself. How about you, Fawley?"

"Uh, same?" Fawley muttered.

"Broom?" Wilkins asked gruffly as he glanced at the boy's empty hands.

"Uh… I'll just use one of the school ones."

Wilkins stared at Alex's face for a moment and decided he was one of those time-wasters. "Fawley, I'll spare you the trouble. Just head to the stands and I'll say you failed the Chasers trial."

Alex gasped out a breath of relief.

As captain of the Quidditch Team, Wilkins held great respect and power in the Slytherin hierarchy. Therefore, although he was not in the Group, he was in the loop with top-circle politics and the happenings. Fortunately for them, Wilkins was also a Quidditch fanatic who placed Quidditch _ above _House politics; therefore, Turais guessed that whenever it came to Quidditch-related business, he was clearly willing to turn a blind eye.

"And you, Steward?"

"Chaser."

"Oak-hazel Cleansweep Five..." Wilkins eyed the platinum finishing approvingly. "... _ Plus. _Worse than a Nimbus 1700 but better than the Cleansweep Six, at least the current oak-aspen one. Join the largest group over there."

As the three walked the remaining trail down into the Quidditch pitch, Turais heard a quiet rustle nearby and reached for his wand.

"Who's there?" Jonty asked as he pulled out his wand moments later.

Turais turned to his right to see a jittery boy walking out from the shadow of the tree. It was Aigel.

"Aigel, what are you doing here?" Alex exclaimed as he walked towards him under Jonty's suspicious gaze.

"Um... I heard it's the Slytherin Quidditch trials," Aigel said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"You're not planning on trying out for the team, are you?" Alex frowned. "First-years are not allowed to have their own brooms."

"N...no," Aigel shook his head. "I just wanted to see what was going on... if that's okay..." Jonty snorted as Turais nudged him disapprovingly.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows then?" Jonty asked sharply.

"I... I..." Aigel's eyes darted to Alex's face and flushed before looking down on the grassy path. "I... just wanted to see your performances."

"That's great!" Alex shot Jonty a warning glare and put his arms around the boy. "I'm heading to the viewing stands. Why don't you join me?"

Aigel's face split into a big, dazzling smile as he immediately tugged Alex towards the stands. Alex gave a helpless shrug and allowed himself to be dragged away.

"That boy better make up believable excuses next time. He's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake," Jonty shook his head as he hid his wand once more. They eyed their retreating backs as Jonty spoke up again, "I seriously think that boy has imprinted on Alex like how those ducklings do. Either that or he's up to something. Why can't the Pierricoeurs act like normal human beings?"

"Don't be rude," Turais admonished. "I find it quite endearing." In fact, he was happy that Alex has made a friend on his own. Although there was a part of him that was bothered by the fact that Aigel might be Prometheus. Jonty made a retching noise and Turais thumped on his back, _hard._

'_Keep an open mind, Turais,' _Turais thought to himself. _'Don't jump to conclusions. Just stay vigilant.'_

Quite honestly, it was important for Alex's social development as well to have a group of friends that did not only consist of Jonty and himself. In terms of inferior motive, that meant Turais would be able to keep close tabs on the boy through Alex. This indirect monitoring might work in his favour in the long run.

They walked over to the side of the pitch and joined their respective groups while Alex and Aigel headed off to the stands where four clusters of students wearing different house colours sat. It was a convention that team trials were open to viewing by other House teams as opposed to the closed practice sessions. Hence, historically it was also when the other House Team members were known to jinx and hex potential rivals and prevent them from making the teams. It was all part of the "fun", and Turais agreed. Rule-breaking and being enraged by them were and would always be an integral part of the game. He didn't condone them and was furious when it happened to him, but let's be honest for a second, it wouldn't be half as entertaining without them (at least when _ in moderation _).

The whistle sounded to signal the start of the trials. Wilkins sat on his Comet 220 and zoomed up to join the current members of the team. His Comet was the latest model of the series and was on par with Jonty's Cleansweep Five Plus and Turais' Nimbus 1700; they were all the top broom offerings alongside Shooting Star 70, which was the last good broom from the company before its collapse in 1978 from his original timeline. It was a weird feeling to see the best brooms available now would end up becoming undesirable school brooms by the 1990's.

Turais looked up to Wilkins as he used a _ Sonorous _to address the hopefuls.

"So everyone here should know that there are open spots for one Chaser, one Beater, one Keeper, and one Seeker. But unlike some stupid, sentimental Gryffindor -" An angry rumble sounded from the Gryffindor section and Turais could hear Kaiden's indignant shout "_ Hey, Carmickey!" _ which Wilkins ignored. " - the current members will also be tested again with the short-listed hopefuls. So be prepared for a long haul. Seekers, this is your first test. Learn to sit back and watch others have all the action. Now as usual, _ Chasers are up! _"

The Chasers were first tasked with ball passing with several Quaffles while hovering stationarily in a large circle. Wilkins eliminated all the players who were deliberately sabotaging other players with absurd passes and players who fumbled with every catch. That shaved off half the group. Then, they did several laps around the stadium while passing the Quaffle amongst themselves and further eliminated half the group. Jonty was eliminated in this stage and headed off to the stands, although he didn't look too dejected. Finally, they were aiming shots at the hoops from different angles and flying speeds. After that, only five players flew to his satisfaction.

The Slytherin section was now the largest group filled with rejected Chaser candidates as they muttered angrily while watching the shortlisted members taking turns grouped with the two current Chasers, Pucey and Montague, on quick passes and flying combos. The current Chasers were also put on rotation and placed in various groups of three with two new hopefuls at a time. Pucey's inept, which did not come as a surprise to any given his dismal performance as Chaser last year, was completely exposed as he fumbled with passes and missed perfect throws compared to Natalia Arkenstone, who melded with any partners Wilkins assigned her with. Finally, after two full hours, Wilkins has decided on the new Chasers.

"The Chasers for this year are Pyrites, Montague, and Arkenstone -"

"WILKINS! What did you just -" Pucey roared as he flew up to the captain.

" - Backups are Harper, Riley, and Vance, in that order. _ Beaters are up! _"

"WILKINS! My father will hear about this!" Pucey yelled as Wilkins zoomed off to the Beaters group, ignoring Pucey completely.

"Natalia!" Turais shouted as he ran over to the jubilant Chaser. "Congratulations!"

Natalia gave him a radiant smile. "Thank you, Turais! I'm glad that Wilkins had the backbone to kick that bumbling fool off the team."

"Well, Wilkins is quite serious about Quidditch. But most importantly, you deserve this position," Turais smiled.

"Thank you for the encouragement last year," she said. "I'm just really glad Wilkins has been made captain so I have a chance to fight for a Chaser position. I hope you make the team as well."

"Don't worry. I will," Turais grinned.

Natalia gave him an approving nod before waving goodbye to join the rest of the Chasers. Turais also turned his attention back to the Beaters trial.

Wilkins was one-half of the Beaters pair, so he personally engaged in the trials. First, he had them aim the Bludgers at levitated targets. Then, the successful few did drills on batting passes and were tested for reflex by defending the three Chasers from four Bludgers at a time. Wilkins was a fierce player all-around but particularly excelled in defence. His incredible talent was on full display as he almost single-handedly defended the Chasers from all four Bludgers for two minutes when he was paired with a particularly terrified Beater-hopeful. His foul temper was also on full display afterwards when he dressed down that player so loudly the entire pitch could hear him without the _ Sonorous _.

"MAX, DON'T BECOME A BEATER IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLY AWAY FROM THE BLUDGERS!"

He ultimately announced that Cornfoot would be his partner and Gibbon would be the back-up. Turais was suddenly extremely glad he would not end up on an opposing team as Cornfoot and Wilkins made a scary pair of Beaters. They were able to fend off four Bludgers for ten minutes and also took out all the designated targets in a record time. Wilkins even gave Cornfoot a rare grimace that, Turais guessed, was supposed to be a smile.

"_Keepers are up! _"

Only four Slytherins were vying for the position and it quickly whittled down to one when it became painfully obvious that three of them couldn't catch a Quaffle, let alone guard three hoops. Gibbon, who tried out for two positions, was mediocre at best so Wilkins gritted his teeth as he was forced to announce the position.

"Gibbon, you are Keeper," he said with great reluctance."And you and I are going to spend _ a lot of quality time together _ . And don't you _ dare _land yourself in detention. I don't care if you have to French-kiss McGonagall out of one, you will do it!"

Gibbon, along with all the students present on the stands, made various noises of disgust, horrified with the mental image. Wilkins ignored them all and continued.

"_Seekers are up! _"

Turais mounted his broom and kicked off the ground with a fourth-year girl and family friend, Emma Blishwick, and fifth-year boy Eibon. The sun has almost completely disappeared beneath the horizon now as the Quidditch viewing towers cast long shadows across the orange-lit fields. Wilkins joined them shortly after.

"Now, _a-hheem_, I have nine Snitches released on half the pitch with four Bludgers set. Whoever catches the most Snitches in the next fifteen minutes will become Seeker. On my whistle."

Wilkins' whistle sounded as Turais zoomed ahead towards the designated area and immediately saw specks of gold glistening in the setting sun. He veered right at the closest moving light and immediately dived as a Bludger whistle past his right ear and grazed his flapping robes. Sighting the first Snitch, he reached his right arm for it as he saw another Bludger swing into his view. He performed a barrel roll as it shot harmlessly over his body while keeping his sight on the Snitch. He reached for a second time and closed his hand around the cool metal.

_ 'One.' _

He stuffed it in his pocket as he propelled towards another Snitch that was racing towards a Quidditch viewing tower. He leaned into the broom and pushed for the highest speed as he heard the air whistle a warning of an incoming Bludger. He knew he could out fly the Bludger at this pace and focused on the Snitch and the fast-approaching tower. The Snitch darted upwards at the last moment and Turais pulled up sharply after it, inches from the flapping fabrics. He heard a loud crash below him as he closed his hand of another Snitch; the Bludger must have smashed into the tower.

_ 'Two.' _

He did a backflip-twist to return to the pitch as he saw a Bludger roaring directly towards him. Turais quickly banked right as the Bludger missed the handle by a fraction of an inch. That was a bit too close for comfort as Turais' heart raced, but he would have to think about it after.

He saw another glint directly beneath him hovering very close to the pitch floor and Turais tipped his broom down for a straight, vertical dive before twisting into a horizontal path straight for the Snitch, which he pocketed with ease.

_ 'Three.' _

Turais thought he was on track to getting the most Snitches when he heard the whistle. He turned to look at Wilkins who was on the ground.

"Trials are over!" He yelled. The crowd at the stands were murmuring excitedly and pointing at their direction.

_ 'There's no way fifteen minutes has passed. Did the others catch the rest of the Snitches already? Oh no... that means I tied with three at best or lost otherwise."' _

Turais raced down towards Wilkins and dismounted from the broom as the other two joined him moments later.

"What? It was three minutes tops, cap. Why did we stop?" Emma Blishwick asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even catch one yet! Four Bludgers are too much, cap!" The boy shouted in discontentment. Turais' heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't believe someone caught double the amount of Snitches than he did in the same amount of time.

"You didn't catch any? I didn't catch any either," Emma exclaimed. Both of them turned to stare at Turais. "Turais... did you..."

"Wait… what? I thought _ you _caught six Snitches, Emma," Turais fished his pockets and held out the three stilled Snitches in his right hand. "I only caught three, I don't know why Wilkins stopped."

They turned to Wilkins who was shaking with an intense grimace on his extremely flushed face. The veins by his temples were bulging dangerous. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Uh… are you alright, Wilkins?" Emma asked hesitantly, pulling her broom closely to her body. Turais suddenly realized that he and Eibon did the same thing institually as well. Wilkins pulled out his wand and they flinched. But he pointed it at his tensed-up throat and turned to the stands. He bellowed in his magically magnified voice, and Turais was surprised by the thick emotions, "BLACK IS SEEKER! BLACK IS SEEKER! THANK MERLIN AND ALL MY ANCESTORS! BLACK IS SEEKER!"

Turais was trapped in a bone-crushing, bear hug from the team captain for several minutes listening to his play-by-play analysis of the three catches as though Turais did not witness them before he suddenly realized they were in the middle of the Quidditch pitch in front of dozens of students, including Gryffindors. But then, he decided that Turais was the reincarnation of Merlin and that he really didn't care about the other students because Turais was _ smooch! _and proceeded to hug him even tighter for several more minutes.

When he finally released Turais, Wilkins looked as though he has fallen in love with Turais and kept sending obvious love-sick glances at him as they walked towards the Slytherin changing rooms. He even walked himself into the wooden door frame as he tried to enter the narrow doorway beside Turais and fell onto the ground while still maintaining a dreamy grin, much to the amusement of everyone else who witnessed it.

In the changing room, Wilkins formally introduced the team to each other. The three Chasers were Noalan Pyrites (sixth-year), Cyrus Montague (seventh-year), and Natalia Arkenstone (seventh-year). The two Beaters were Carmichael Wilkins and Brookes Cornfoot (fifth-year). The Keeper was Strafford Gibbon (seventh-year) and the Seeker was Turais Black, himself. Wilkins said his name with a slight tremor of barely contained excitement.

When they re-emerged from the changing room, Turais saw Jonty and the Gryffindor team standing calmly while Kaiden was jumping up and down ecstatically, an uncanny parallel to James Potter's behaviour. Wilkins immediately stepped in front of Turais protectively and placed himself between the Gryffindor and his new favourite person in the entire universe.

"What do you want, Kaiden?" Wilkins growled at the sight of the opposing team captain.

"Calm down. I just wanted to say congratulations," Kaiden continued to bounce, which was starting to make Turais nauseous. "Oi, that was _ awesome _ ! Your third catch was the textbook Wronski Feint but with the added catch, oh Merlin! Why were you sorted into Slytherin? Why can't you be _ our Seeker _? Can I ask Dumbledore for a re-sort? I should ask -"

"Hey, Kaiden! Snap out of it! He's mine!" Wilkins snarled possessively at Kaiden and stabbed a finger at his chest. "If I see you within ten feet of him, I will whack you with Bludgers until you wished you were never born."

Honestly, Turais was a bit thrown off by the seemingly genuine animosity rolling off of Wilkins against the Gryffindor captain. If this was an act, they deserve awards for their performances. However, Kaiden totally shrugged off the ominous threat and continued to bounce cheerily.

"Cheer up, Carmickey!" Kaiden said cheerily despite Wilkins' darkening scowl.

_'Carmickey?' _Turais thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"Stop looking like a dying flobberworm," Kaiden continued. "I can't wait for the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match now. I will need to film it using a cine-cam! Wait, I don't have one. I will have to ask my dad to buy me one then!"

"Stop bouncing, Kay! You are making me sick," Turais finally burst out. Wilkins lashed out upon hearing his words and grabbed Kaiden's shoulders to still his movements. Turais heard Jonty muttered something about "know how we feel" and "Christmas train ride".

"You heard him, Kaiden. If he misses even a _ single _ hair or feels the _ slightest _discomfort from your actions. You will have a talk from my bat, _ face-to-face _," said Wilkins while waving his battle-hardened companion in his hand menacingly.

Kaiden frowned for a moment before turning to Turais and fake-whispered, "Loosen him a little, would you?"

At Wilkins' second growl, an _ actual _growl, Kaiden leapt away quickly and ran for the rest of the Gryffindor team standing nearby. "Bye, Rais. See you around."

Wilkins turned around to Turais and his deep scowl turned into an awkwardly stilted smile that contorted on his face unnaturally.

_ 'Um, please stick with frowning and glaring… please?' _

"Black, please catch the snitch in the first five minutes of our first match so I don't need to get a heart-attack over Gibbon's Keeping skills," Wilkins said as he placed his rough hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try…?" Turais squeaked out and Wilkins did the hideous smile again.

"Good. And I'll have a word with Malfoy when we get back about training dates."

The official Slytherin Quidditch team managed to enter the Great Hall ten minutes before dinner was finished. The Hall was completely empty except for a professor who was sitting at the Head Table - Professor Castiella Trelawney, the Divination Professor - Turais recognized. Once they reached the table, everyone was stuffing their faces and plates messily with food before they disappeared. As they were finishing up, they were interrupted by another group of Slytherins.

Lucius Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall with the members of the Group of Seven behind him.

"Carmichael, how were the trials today? Pucey pulled quite the ruckus in the common room and some of our members were too eager to hear the news so here we are."

Turais eyed Alex, who Turais supposed has returned to the common room already, but the boy shook his head minutely in confusion as well. Everyone stopped eating as the Group settled onto the same table. Alex elected to sit beside Turais as the conversation continued.

"It went well, Lucius -"

An audible gasp sounded from the staff table. Turais turned to see Trelawney's bulging eyes staring at them as she rose from her seat, trembling. Her bony fingers pointed at them as though she was counting something. After that task, she gasped again and looked as though she was about to faint.

"I cannot comprehend why anyone would ever hire that hysterical woman," Dolohov sneered as the old Professor darted down the centre aisle while casting frantic gazes at the table. Once she left the Hall, Wilkins continued to answer Malfoy's question.

"It went well, Lucius. Except for Gibbon, who will need a lot of training to bring his Keeping skills up to par, we are well-put together," Wilkins said.

"I see that Turais is sitting with the rest of the team. Has he been selected for a position?" Malfoy asked with curiosity.

"Yes, he is the newest Seeker for the team. I am confident that we will win the Quidditch Cup this year with him on the team," Wilkins slapped him on the back hard and Turais felt winded.

"Really?" Malfoy arched his brow, "That is high praise coming from you, Carmichael. But given the usual training session, he would be scheduled to miss most of the Group meetings."

"I'm sure I won't miss much. Alex would gladly relay the happenings to me afterwards," Turais said.

"If you insist, Turais," Malfoy acquiesced.

"I thought you would prefer that the Slytherins win the Quidditch Cup this year, I am sure a slight accommodation in exchange for this is worth it," Turais said smilingly as he stood up from the table.

"Of course," Malfoy said pleasantly as he rose as well. "I hope you can deliver what you just promised."

Afterwards, Wilkins led them back to the Slytherin common room where he gathered all the housemates to make the official announcement of the new Slytherin Quidditch Team. The announcement and student reaction was relatively normal until he reached the reveal of their new Seeker.

"And finally, the new Seeker on our Team is... Turais Black."

Turais could feel the stillness in the room as the students all stared at him intensely. Turais could imagine that half of the students were absolutely awed that the _ second-year _ was the top student in his class, a magically-powerful wizard, a member of the Group of Seven, a soon-to-be Order of Merlin awardee (if Professor Slughorn was to be trusted), _ and also _a great Quidditch player; the other half of the students were seething with jealousy and hatred for the same reasons.

Reading the room and sensing the tension-filled silence, Wilkins continued on. "I _ don't care _ what you feel about Black, but what _I _do care is that Black stays safe, healthy, and able-bodied to participate in all upcoming training sessions and matches. If I catch even a single person _ breathing _weirdly around him, your parents and Dumbledore will be the _ least _of your concerns. Good evening."

He turned his gaze just to see Dolohov staring at him with a murderous loathing that sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. He was reminded, once again, of the dangerous undercurrents of threats.

_ 'I will find out soon enough…'_

* * *

_Septemer 12, 1970 (Saturday)_

"I think Nott is up to something," Jonty whispered as he laid beside him on his bed, shoulders touching.

Turais closed his book and gave Jonty his full attention.

"So... I was tailing Aigel -" Jonty held his hand up to preemptively stop Turais from interjecting. " - and I don't need your permission to do so. But that's not the point. So I followed him to the fourth floor and he was apparently heading to Gobstones Club so it was a false alarm. BUT! But! I noticed that Nott was slinking around suspiciously. I mean, there's no reason for him to be there. And then I thought, poking my nose into everyone's business is _my duty_ so I followed him. But he turned a corner into a dead-end hallway and when I peeked, he was nowhere to be seen!"

Turais froze. The description of that hallway sounded vaguely familiar.

Jonty mimicked his head exploding in a dramatic fashion. "That is one interesting mystery to solve, isn't it, Turais? What do you think happened? I'm sure there are secret passages in this castle and I bet he was using one."

_'Secret passage. Secret passage to... Hogsmeade!' _Turais' mind screamed out. That was it. Jonty just described one of the seven hidden passages from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

And it was one of the four routes that he has never used because they have been discovered and blocked off by the time Harry Potter went to Hogwarts for the first time. Maybe the passages were still accessible at this time,

Turais schooled his expression to a feigned nonchalance.

"Interesting, indeed," Turais agreed. "But I suggest _you _ not to investigate into this any further."

"Why?!" Jonty whined. "Nott must be up to something -"

"Listen to me, Jonty," Turais said. He needed Jonty to keep himself out of this whole ordeal surrounding Nott and Dolohov for his own safety. "This is something between Nott and I and you should not involve yourself in this, not this time."

"Hold on a moment," Jonty asked shrewdly. "It's just Nott acting suspicious. But why are you automatically assuming it has something to do with _you_? You know something, don't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Turais said hastily as he opened his book once more, but Jonty quickly slammed his palm on the book cover.

"You'll tell me right now, Turais. I will figure this out one way or another," said Jonty. Turais glanced at Jonty defiantly and the other boy sighed. " Fine. If you're not telling, then I will have to ask Nott -"

"Don't you dare -" Turais growled as he sat up and pinned Jonty down, who was wide-eyed and looked frightened. Turais released Jonty and calmed himself down before speaking, "Nott is highly dangerous. Stay out of this, Jonty. I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me, _please._"

Jonty nodded quickly as he scrambled back to a sitting position at a respectable distance away from Turais.

"I'm so sorry for the outburst, Jonty. I just not want you to be implicated in my personal qualms with Nott," Turais said.

"It's okay, Turais," Jonty said softly. "My pa always told me to stay out of our people's business - always as in 'everyday always' - I deserved that. And it's not like I didn't know you and Nott are like mixing oil and water. I guess I just - I don't know - wanted to see what he was up to and if he was planning something against - I guess, you?"

Turais gave Jonty a small smile. "I appreciate it, Jonty. But I think I will take on him by myself for this one."

Jonty nodded and did not speak for a long while. Turais saw how Jonty desperately wanted to say something, but he was eyeing him with unease. Giving the boy a questioning look, Jonty took the gesture as permission and immediately blurted out, "But secret passages though?!"

Turais grinned.

* * *

_September 13, 1970 (Sunday)_

After eavesdropping from a couple sixth-years that Nott was currently in detention with Professor McGonagall. Turais decided to abandon his normal weekend studying session and head to the fourth-floor. Replying on Jonty's description and his scant memory, he searched the whole area close to the classroom where Gobstones Club was held. Fortunately, there was only one dead-end hallway in the vicinity that fit the description entirely.

Turais walked up to the three barren and inconspicuous walls. He reached out to his magic and started muttering the incantation, "video sed non credo, ipsum revelare!" (I see it, but I do not believe it. Reveal itself!) repeatedly. Turais then started running his palms over the rough stones on all accessible surfaces while trying to detect any abnormal magical boundaries or signatures. Sure enough, he encountered a slight but detectable shift in magical intensity at a particular spot on the wall. He ran his hand up and down that area and discovered a faint outline. Satisfied, he followed the outline and mapped his way along the magical boundary that arched just above his head and down the other side. Turais realized that It resembled a jagged, and narrow crevice.

Stepping back and opening his eyes, Turais looked at the unassuming stretch of stones. However, he now knew that that was the exact location of the hidden doorway. Turais pulled out his wand and tapped on the wall, willing it to grant him passage. From deep within the walls, there was a rumbling sound that reverberated and increased in intensity. After a few moments, the wall started to quake, crack, and split in front of his eyes until it formed a narrow, veneer crack that could barely fit a slim, grown adult.

Turais peered through the entry into the utter darkness and pointed his wand.

"_Lumos maxima._"

The tip of his wand shot a glowing orb of light through the crack. He saw the orb impact upon the wall several feet away and lit up the entire narrow but, otherwise, standard low-ceiling tunnel. Convinced of its relative safety, Turais shuffled through the crack sideways. Once he passed through, he tugged his robe free from one of the edge just as the entryway sealed him off from the castle.

In his hunched-up position, Turais lit his wand with a handy _Lumos _and started to venture down the tunnel filled with cobwebs and dust. Along the way, Turais noted that the tunnel became so narrow that he had to crawl on his hands and knees with his wand between his teeth. He also noticed that there were footprints visible on the thin layer of fine dust, suggesting that he was not the only user of this tunnel.

_ "Appare Vestigium._"

The Tracking Spell emitted a heavy layer of golden mist that settled onto the trail of footprints before him. The results confirmed Turais' suspicion that, indeed, Nott was the user. Fortunately, it seemed as though there was only one set of magical profile, which suggested that no one else besides Nott was utilized the passage. This was great news for Turais.

After twenty minutes of walking in the darkness, Turais finally reached the end of the tunnel. Pointing his wand around him found a ladder leading to a wooden trapdoor above. Casting a Disillusionment Charm over himself, he stored his wand away and climbed up the ladder. Carefully loosening the hinge, Turais pushed the door upwards and peaked through the tiny gap. In his line of vision, he could see boxes labelled books directly in front of him. Hearing no noise, Turais opened the door higher and found himself at the back of a dim room that resembled a small basement library. On the right side of the room, there were a series of narrow windows near the ceiling that provided some natural light.

Turais guessed that he was on the bottom-floor of the bookstore in Hogsmeade called Tomes and Scrolls.

_'So Nott, and perhaps Dolohov, likely has knowledge of a secret passage to Hogsmeade. That means they could smuggle anything from outside undetected,' _Turais thought to himself.

This was a huge security breach and Turais decided him needed to seal this passage permanently. Turais climbed back down the ladder and closed the trapdoor behind him. Then, he cast a permanent Locking Spell on the hinges and performed a series of Shield Charms on the trapdoor to prevent anyone from blasting off the trapdoor in brute force.

Hopefully that was enough to deter whatever Nott or Dolohov has planned.

* * *

_September 18, 1970 (Friday)_

Turais was finishing up his homework when the door slammed open with a loud bang. His dorm-mates all jerked out of their sedentary positions into high alert as they saw Nott walk through while dragging Jonty by the ear, who was squirming in his grasp. Avery Jr., Dolohov, Montague, and two other seventh-years strolled in behind them.

"Black!" Nott shouted, "Come out here at once!"

Turais and Alex shared a confused look. But seeing that Jonty looked panicked and guilty, Turais had no choice but you figure out what has happened. Once they entered the common room, they found that it was filled with students.

Turais turned towards Nott and asked, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Steward, here -" Dolohov kicked Jonty on the back and caused him to tumble onto the floor, "- has been caught sticking his nose where he shouldn't be - in our dormitory."

Jonty quickly scrambled up and crawled behind Alex and Turais in panic.

"I'm not sure if I understand your meaning?" Turais asked calmly under the gaze of all the students.

"Don't insult my intelligence with your act, Turais," Avery said. "We all know how close you are with Steward. You were definitely trying to undermine us with your nefarious schemes."

Turais turned to look at the boy, who ducked his head in shame. Turais had a feeling that Jonty was just snooping around, unwilling to listen to him and let up on Nott. He glanced back at the seventh-years. If they wanted to gather an audience to shame Turais into admission, they were not receving one. But if they wanted his public apology, well...

"I had no plans to, as you put it, 'undermine' you. However, I will apologize on his behalf for any inconvenience that you may have experienced," Turais said. "And I will guarantee that it will never happen again."

"See to it -" Dolohov said, looking satisfied. Turais was surprised that he was so lenient. Nott looked at Dolohov as though he was betrayed.

"Antonin!" Nott hissed, but Dolohov ignored him.

"- or someone else might take the fall for your inadequacy to keep your minions in check," Dolohov said as Turais saw his gaze landing on the first- and second-years . "I've several designs I would like to test out. For example, someone might just find some defective Potions ingredients used in the first-year Potions class that will cause some interesting injuries..."

So Dolohov was holding the safety of other students hostage. Turais knew there was no way he could protect everyone at all times if Dolohov decided to go through with his threats, therefore he could only nod curtly. Upon that silent admission, Dolohov's Cheshire Cat grin only grew wider.

"Noted," Turais gritted out.

* * *

Turais has been made Seeker. Surprise. Surprise.

Jonty has been in a bit of trouble as of late. Yikes.

The next chapter is Chapter 27: The Phoney War. Until next time.

\- ravenclawblues 2020-01-10


	27. The Phoney War

Hey everybody,

New update! There will be a time-skip of sorts in this chapter.

Enjoy!

\- ravenclawblues 2020-01-17

* * *

**CHAPTER 27  
**

**THE PHONEY WAR**

* * *

January 25, 1971 (Thursday)

_LORD DENNIS PRINCE DIES AT 103_

by Demelza Keats

_The Man with Mixed Legacy Succeeded by His Son, Hardwin Prince_

_Lord Dennis George Prince was found unconscious at his residency late yesterday afternoon by his house-elf. After being rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital, he has been declared dead due to natural causes._

_Lord Prince left behind a mixed legacy where he aligned with Dark families for the majority part of his early career. In particular, he was famously recognized as the commissioner of the anonymously published book called the "Pure-Blood Directory". This book, which was widely believed to be penned by Cancankerus Nott (although Lord Prince never confirmed nor denied the claim), was arguably the most influential piece of writing on the 20th century and its ideas have shaped the ideology of entire generations on blood purity after its publication._

_However, after Grindelwald's revolution, Lord Prince has seemingly experienced a change of hearts where he severed his relationships with his former allies and joined the Light families, proclaiming that "[he] was a misguided young man with a self-consuming thirst to prove [himself] in the worst means possible". He has frequently said that the publication of the "Pure-Blood Directory" was a "grave mistake" and that if he could time-travel back, he would "smack the sense into [his] younger self with a Beater's Bat". _

_While one might think Lord Prince has denounced his blood purity ideologies after his official split from the Dark families, a domestic affair that has, once again, catapulted him into the spotlight. The disowning of his daughter, Eileen Prince, had come on the heels of Eileen Prince's marriage to a Muggle named Tobias Snape. Many believed that Lord Prince disowned his daughter due to her marriage to a Muggle, but Lord Prince has vehemently denied those claims. It has been a largely publicized affair where he came under immense pressure from the magical community to retract his decision, but he never bowed to those pressures._

_After that event, Lord Prince has slowly retreated from the public eye as his son and Heir, Hardwin Prince, started acting as his father's proxy in the chamber more frequently. The last time Lord Prince set foot in the Ministry was eight years ago._

_Hardwin Prince has been described by his peers as a fiery, ill-tempered man that resembled his father in his youth. While he has yet to break ranks from the Light alliance on any vote, his allies worry that he might soon become an opponent. Their fear is not unfounded as Heir Hardwin Prince has been increasingly vocal in his criticisms against Ministry-backed policies. In such a politically charged chamber where neither side could afford to lose a single vote, this presented a terrifying prospect for the Light alliance..._

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

Today's task in Transfiguration class was Untransfiguration, which involved undoing previously transfigured items, and was a more difficult branch of Transfiguration. They were each given a black feather quill to untransfigure.

Turais swung his wand as though he was writing a check mark and said, "_Reparifarge _."

The black feather quill untransfigured smoothly into a rolled-up parchment, which turned out to be a list of to-do items that was due in two weeks, including a fourteen-inch essay of Untransfiguration and the transfiguration of a snuffle box into a book using their arsenal of known Transfiguration spells and writing out all the spells used. It was a clever assignment that used a variety of the most difficult spells they have learnt in this class up until this point.

Alex also successfully untransfigured his quill and groaned as he saw the instructions.

"Why, Professor? This is so much work… _ urgh _ . And we also have the study sessions to run. I don't even know how you manage to do all that _ on top of _ your Quidditch training sessions."

Turais grinned at his friend as he waved his hands in a mystical fashion. "I have my secret magical abilities," he said mysteriously for which he received a well-earned punch on the arm.

* * *

_ February 9, 1971 (Tuesday) _

_ Four days ago… _

"Hey, sorry everyone!" Turais shouted as he sauntered into the Potions classroom with his Quidditch gears and school bag into a classroom with nearly one hundred and fifty students. They were mostly first- and second-years with a few older students volunteering as tutors.

A chorus of "hey Turais"s and "hello"s echoed throughout the largest Potions classroom in the castle which Professor Slughorn has kindly offered when he caught wind of Turais' "little" venture. But even so, the room was barely large enough to house the sheer number of students that turn up. There were nearly a hundred students in both years and a good portion of them were regulars. Turais was glad that they found this useful. Despite it being a lot of work, Turais was happy that he could help others learn and succeed, especially when he was in a position to do so.

"Hey," Turais slapped Jonty and Alex on their backs as he plopped onto the chair beside them. He also waved at Aigel who sat on the other side of Alex. After a while, he opened his eyes and finally laid eyes on the two plates of food in front of him. He exclaimed, "Thank you to whoever did this!"

"It's all Jane," Alex said absent-mindedly as he edited one of several scrolls of second-year Transfiguration essays. Turais shouted a "thank you" to Jane, who was at a nearby table helping a group of first-years with their Charms homework.

She laughed and shouted back, "It's Alex, you dummy! He kept saying that I picked the wrong foods so I got frustrated and just handed him an empty plate in the end."

Indeed, everything on his plate were his favourites - shepherd's pie, thick-cut fries, sauteed broccoli and mushrooms, healthy servings of apple pie, treacle tart, bread pudding _and _also a glass of chilled pumpkin juice to finish it all off.

"Thanks, mate," Turais knocked his shoulder with Alex and hummed happily as he dove into his food. After a few more bites, he wiped his mouth and shouted, "Okay, so who has questions?" A dozen students quickly rushed over to him and formed a line as he started to get to work.

After two hours of seemingly endless questions, Turais shouted, "Let's end a bit early today and see you Thursday!" The students shouted their thanks as they packed up.

Then, in a low voice, Turais leaned over to Jonty and whispered in his ear, "You know what today is. Make sure to stay behind for your extra practice on making wishes."

Jonty beamed.

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

"How did you two untransfigure the feather so quickly?" Jonty gasped when he turned around to see his best friends' desk. His own black feather was still sitting on the desk idly. "Actually, don't answer that."

Turais knew Jonty was still miffed from last week when Professor McGonagall said Turais and Alex had "raw talent" for magic.

"Well, Jonty. Since you know the next assignments. Do you want to work on that first? We can help you with your feather after classes today?" Turais suggested. Jonty's frown loosened a little and gave a nod.

"Summon the snuffle boxes over please, Alex," Turais sighed. This would take at least fifteen minutes of their precious talking time. Despite spending almost every moment, awake and asleep, together, they all somehow realized that Transfiguration class was the best time for a chat. Professor McGonagall gave up shouting at them for their chatters sometime last October and did not bother them unless they started to disrupt other students. But this would never happen as he always casted various anti-eavesdropping Charms around them in case of "sensitive information".

Three snuffle boxes floated from the storage cabinet and onto their respective desks.

_ 'Okay… snuffle box to mouse first.' _

" _ Snufflifors _." The snuffle box transfigured perfectly into a black mice.

_ 'Okay… then mouse to bird…' _

"_Avifors. _ " The black mice turned into a jet-black raven that screamed " _ Ca-Caw! _" Turais looked around in alarm just to see everyone staring at him blankly, wondering what on Earth he was doing transfiguring items into birds rather than focusing on untransfiguration.

"_Ca-Caw! Ca-Caw! _" Alex's raven also croaked and joined the cacophony of noise that filled the room.

"Mr Black! Mr Fawley! What on Earth are you -" Professor McGonagall approached their tables and stopped as she looked at the unrolled parchments on their tables. "Well… five points to Slytherin. Please continue on -"

"_Ca-Caw! _" Turais' raven turned to the professor and blared out aggressively.

"_Silencio. _" Turais pointed at his bird, which proceeded to open and close its mouth silently. It paused mid-croak and turned to Turais questioningly. Turais looked at it apologetically and whispered as though it would understand him, "Sorry, raven. You were misbehaving."

He turned to look at Professor McGonagall, who was trying very valiantly to suppress her smile. She eventually was able to regain control and school her expression back into an impassive look.

"Make that five more points to Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall before walking away.

"She usually gives you two five points _ per person _ , why is she was stingy all of a sudden?" Jonty hissed. "Aren't you her favourite student? She even _ hugged _ you, I mean."

Turais thought back to how it came about.

* * *

_ September 22, 1970 (Tuesday) _

_ Approximately five months ago... _

Today was the day Turais was invited to visit the headquarters of M.E.S.O.P. and also a photo-op for both the press and the institution to officially announce the discovery of the Wolfsbane Potion. The rest of the students were in class as Turais was waiting in the Slytherin common room fully dressed in a proper dress robe when Professor Slughorn came to retrieve him.

"Turais, my boy, you look smart and photo-ready. Follow me to Professor McGonagall's office please. We are going to use her Floo. By the way, thank you for my year's supply of Bolandi's Exquisite Crystallized Pineapples. It is my favourite." Professor Slughorn said. "How did you know?"

Turais just smiled politely and offered no answer. Professor Slughorn did not press for the information and just hummed happily. When they entered her office, Professor McGonagall was standing by the fireplace and gave him a rare smile and said, "I am very proud of your achievements, Mr Black. You are a brilliant addition to our school and the staff are delighted to have the honour to teach you."

Professor McGonagall stretched out her arms and Turais thought she was gesturing for a hug so he wrapped his arms around her midsection. She stilled tensely for a moment before patting his head gently twice.

"_Ahem. _Mr Black, it's almost time for your arrival at the headquarters."

Turais saw her flustered expression through the licks of green flames as he shouted "M.E.S.O.P. Headquarters!"

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

_ 'I might've misinterpreted her hand movements. That was awkward. She might've just been pointing at the Floo.' _

Turais shrugged at his potential mistake and turned back to the raven, which now looked at him reproachfully as though it was demanding him to unmute it. When it saw Turais had no intention to do so, it clicked its beak in a show of aggression and stepped towards him menacingly. Turais hastily cast the spell before it could attack his face.

"_Vera Verto… argh! _"

The raven was about to leap off the table as it transformed into a crystal, clear water goblet, which teetered near the edge.

"That was a close one," Alex said as Turais pushed it back to the relative safety at the center of the desk. "By the way, am I the only person who thinks it's weird that things are so _ normal _ around here? _ Not _ that I am complaining, but I mean… no one has tried to maim you yet. That's new."

Turais thought in silence as he eyed the water goblet for any imperfection or intricate patterns. One imperfect Transfiguration now will make the object nearly impossible to transfigure later on as the mistakes will amplify exponentially after each addition spell. Credits to Pierricoeur's Laws of Transfiguration Interactions.

The goblet looks fine to his eyes despite the hastily-cast spell and Turais was satisfied.

What Alex said was true. He maintained constant vigilance and used the Cloak of Invisibility whenever necessary, watched out for Nott and Dolohov amongst other threats, and kept out of Professor Dumbledore's gaze. And the last five months have passed by very peacefully, except for that incident. But Turais knew he couldn't relax his guard. The threats were real, and even if they weren't, it couldn't hurt to be cautious. Also, there still hasn't been any Muggle attacks yet so that's a win.

* * *

_ January 4, 1971 (Monday) _

_ Approximately one month ago... _

Turais was returning from a quick chat with Professor Slughorn, who wanted to personally welcome him back to Hogwarts from the break and a happy new year, when he saw Andromeda pacing in front of the blank stretch of wall that led to the Slytherin common room. It was after curfew and Turais was surprised to see her outside the common room area.

"Andromeda," Turais greeted as he approached his cousin. Andromeda's face snapped up upon seeing Turais as he saw her frantic expression.

"Turais," she said as she stopped and faced him. "H...How was your holiday?"

"Splendid. And yours?" Turais asked. Andromeda has seen him at the Black Ball as well as at the Black family Christmas party, so this question threw him off balance momentarily.

"T...That's good to hear," she said absented-mindedly as she glanced around the empty corridor.

"I suspect our holiday plans is not the sole topic of conversation you had in mind?" Turais prompted.

"No," Andromeda said tensely. "Would you mind following me to somewhere more private?"

Turais raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. Then, Andromeda guided him to a nearby unused classroom. It was a large classroom with two doors on either side of the room. After casting some basic Privacy spells around the room and the door, she started.

"What I am about to say is of great importance," she said quickly. "I was with my sisters at the Lestrange Christmas Party this holiday and I overheard a conversation with you as the subject."

_'The Lestrange Christmas Party. Bellatrix has married Rudolphus Lestrange in the past summer.'_

Andromeda scanned Turais' expresion before continuing. "I believe there is a plot against you that is in motion."

"What is it?" Turais asked.

"I could only hear fragments of the conversation and there was nothing substantial. Only that you were an obstacle and must be..."

"Must be what?" Turais asked quickly.

"Must be... taken care of..." Andromeda grimaced. "...promptly and without a trace. Also, someone said everything was in order. You're in serious trouble, Turais!"

This piece of information confirmed his suspicion. The Lestranges were Voldemort's staunchest allies. Turais bet that Voldemort was plotting against him. But that was not news itself. What was unnerving was that Turais had no idea what they were planning.

"Do you know who were involved in the conversation?" Turais asked Andromeda. She shook her head.

"I don't recognize their voices, Turais. I... I stole a glance at the guest roll but there were only members of the Lestrange extended family and no one glaringly suspicious."

"But those people could have been private guests that did not appear on the guest roll," Turais said. "But good thinking to check the guest roll though, Andromeda."

"I'm sorry I cannot be much help, Turais," Andromeda said nervously. "But I thought that you should be made aware of the potential threats against you."

"No, Andromeda. You have done a lot, thank you," Turais said sincerely.

"Turais... you... you don't think they a...actually mean..." Andromeda stuttered in a hushed voice, "... take care as in... murder. Right?"

"I hope not, Andromeda," Turais said with uncertainty.

"We need to tell your grandfather, Turais," Andromeda whispered. "Or... or Dumbledore. If they are plotting murder, this is way beyond our abilities and we need to keep you safe."

"Andromeda," Turais said soothingly. "I can handle this. Please rest assured."

"Turais!" Andromeda hissed loudly. "How are you able to handle a genuine death threat? You're a second-year -"

Suddenly, he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching their location. They turned back to each other with eyes widened.

"You didn't cast a Disillusionment Charm on the door, did you?" Turais said. Andromeda shook her head in shock.

Too late for that now. Turais grabbed Andromeda's forearm and pulled her towards the second door. He unlocked the door silently and the two Slytherins slipped out of the room just as the other door creaked open. Peeking through the slightly ajar door. They observed two boys enter the room.

They were Dolohov and Nott.

"What is it, Brutus?" Dolohov snarled.

"Is it going as planned? You're not messing up, are you?" Nott whispered nervously. "And can you go any faster -"

"I can't go _ faster _ \- you dim-wit. Also, I'm not like you. I don't make mistakes," hissed Dolohov furiously.

"Fine! Just make sure it's ready by then. I have my material prepared already. If it weren't for the stupid blocked passage, I wouldn't have to rely on you." Nott responded nervously.

"That's not my issue, Brutus. Also, this is your only chance, if you spoil this -" Dolohov snapped.

"This method will work. It did once already, Antonin -" Nott stopped abruptly.

The door creaked open and Professor McGonagall's voice rang in the empty room, "What are you two doing here at this hour, Mr Nott and Mr Dolohov? Curfew was fifteen minutes ago. Ten points from Slytherin apiece."

A pair of footsteps left through the other door hastily as Professor McGonagall slowly closed the door and strolled away.

"What are they talking about, Turais?" Andromeda said softly.

"I don't know. But I have to keep an even closer eye on them now," Turais whispered back.

"You don't think they have anything to do with what I just told you, do you?" Andromeda said as her eyes widened she connected the dots. "Turais! This is insane. They can't send _children_ to do commit these monstrosity. We have to tell someone -"

"Andromeda," Turais said firmly. "I know this is unfair of me to ask you of this, but stay put and do not do anything. We cannot afford to alert them that we know of their plans."

"Turais! This is insane. I cannot do that -"

"You don't know what they are capable of doing, _Andy _," Turais said. "I cannot put you in harm's way. Just stay out of this and let me handle this, please. If you wouldn't obey, I'll pull my rank and command you as Heir if I have to."

Andromeda looked at Turais, furious. But she ultimately gritted out, "This is your neck on the line, Turais. But I really don't like the sound of this."

_'Me neither.'_

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

"I think Nott and Dolohov are up to something, but I just don't know what it is," Turais said. "Especially Dolohov, he has been giving me the evil eye every time I see him."

"But he hasn't done anything. So maybe he has just decided to graduate without a fuss? Especially when Malfoy's not going against you and Wilkins is taking you under his wings, it will be hard for him to get away with bullying you into anything," Alex analyzed.

The likelihood of that was close to zero, considering what Turais knew. But there was no need to scare them. Also, if Jonty knew anything was happening, then he might be tempted to hunt for information again. And Turais did not want that to happen, especially since Jonty has been on his best behaviour since that alteration with Nott in September.

"I rather keep it this way," Turais said slowly. "Last year was too crazy for my taste. I can really use a year where no one wants to attack me." He transformed the water goblet into a porcupine.

_ 'I've had enough near-death experiences my last time around.' _

"Well, unless you don't count the two Ravenclaw girls who pushed you down the stairs trying to ask for your autograph," Alex snickered at the memory as Turais levitated the agitated porcupine and rotated its body such that its quills were directed at his friend's neck.

* * *

_ October 2, 1970 (Friday) _

_ Approximately four and a half month ago... _

"Turais!" Two Ravenclaw girls ran up the Grand Staircase as Turais was travelling to his Charms class.

"Hey Jo, Stella. How may I help you two? Question about Potions?" Turais asked as the two first-year girls reached the first stairs landing. They were both flushed pink in the cheeks, Turais noted.

"Ummm…no… sort of… Turais? Can we ask… you to… um -" Jocasta Shafiq glanced at her friend for help.

"To… um… sign these!" Stella Thurkell shoved two magazines right into Turais' chest, pushing him back. Turais instinctively stepped back to rebalance and realized there was nothing to step on except air, twisted in the air and tumbled as screams filled the air.

"Ms Shafiq! Ms Thurkell! What are you doing?" The fifth-year male Slytherin prefect, Evelyn Napier, appeared at the bottom of the staircase. He then saw a second-year crumpled half-way up the staircase with two boys standing beside his crumpled body nervously. Quickly, he dashed up and found the Slytherin in a daze.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Turais said loudly. Despite the reassurance, the two Ravenclaw girls broke into tearful sobs.

"You two, explain!" Napier gestured the two crying Ravenclaws as Turais started to right himself.

"We… we… wanted to ask… Turais to sign our… _ Potions _subscriptions," Stella said sobbingly.

The two girls shakily held out their copies of the October 1970 edition of _ Potions _ that was titled " _ POTION FOR WEREWOLVES! _" with a photo of Damocles and Turais beaming, with their arms around each other's shoulders, at him.

"I didn't mean to push him down the stairs!"

The Slytherin prefect shook his head in pained exasperation.

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

"Ouch!" Alex exclaimed as he rubbed his neck and glared at Turais. Turais hummed happily at his successful attack and cast the spell at his porcupine gratefully.

"_Hystrifors _." The porcupine turned into a pincushion.

"Well, they meant no harm. Although Wilkins scared them off quite badly, _ and _ the entire school for that matter, in the entirety of October after that," Turais grimaced at the memory of an over-protective Wilkins.

* * *

_ October 14, 1970 (Wednesday) _

_ Approximately four months ago... _

"Kaiden! _ Step! Away! _" Wilkins pointed his battle-tested Beater's bat at the approaching Gryffindor Quidditch captain. His iron grip was tightening painfully around Turais' forearm. Turais was marched down from the Slytherin common room to the Quidditch pitch with "extra protection" that involved the entire team surrounding Turais and Wilkins.

"Relax, Carmickey," Kaiden said teasingly at his Slytherin counterpart. "I was just going to ask Rais to sign _ my copy _ of _ Potions _ ." Kaiden grinned mischievously as he pulled out a copy of the "Best-selling _ Potions _ magazines in history - Special double-month edition: _ ACONITE ROOTS IN POTIONS FOR WEREWOLVES! _ " as he waved it just outside of Wilkin's bat range. Two days after the release of the October 1970 edition of _ Potions _ , Turais and Damocles has signed a deal for a special issue of _ Potions _ on their achievements and have received a hefty sum with decent royalties. And Kaiden has clearly thought it was funny to buy one as a practical joke.

Turais rolled his eyes at both boys.

Then, Wilkins threw his bat at Potter, who dodged it easily, and proceeded to pull his wand out and incinerate the magazine. Kaiden feigned disappointment and horror as his magazine burst into flames and ashes. He then grabbed Wilkins' bat from the floor and examined it.

"Give it back, Kaiden!"

"Well, you're the one who threw it. I'll be nice and - _ catch! _" Kaiden threw the bat at Wilkins who leaned backwards to catch his precious bat while Turais was dragged along with him.

_ Plonck! _

Turais barely deflected the bat with his magic as it hit the wall in a clatter.

"Woah... that was some mad reflex, mate," Kaiden gasped in awe just before Wilkins launched himself onto the offending boy.

* * *

_ February 12, 1970 (Friday) _

"Well, he is… intense…?" Alex said cautiously. His porcupine squirmed and paced around the desk trying to avoid his wand tip.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," Turais sighed. Wilkins was as serious about Quidditch as Wood was and trained twice as hard. The best thing that came out of it was that they had regular training sessions on Friday evenings to a Turais got to avoid most of the Group meetings; Alex was not amused with being stuck in the room without Turais. "It's just going to get worse until tomorrow's match is over, _ especially _when we have a chance to win the Cup."

His pincushion was now an owl hooting sleepily at him, its half-opened yellow eyes blinking slowly. "We've been training almost everyday for the past two weeks. I wouldn't put it past him to sleep on the ground next to my bed tonight just for the sake of 'extra protection'."

"Again?" Alex's face crumbled as all three boys shuddered at the thought.

* * *

_ October 31, 1970 (Saturday) _

_ Approximately three and a half months ago... _

Wilkins did not end up sleeping in Turais' room, thankfully, but it was a very near miss. Turais was able to convince him that he was a light sleeper, hence, the presence of a foreign person would affect his sleep and his subsequent performance against the Gryffindors; Wilkins agreed reluctantly.

After changing into his Quidditch robes, sporting the green and silver colours instead of the red and gold, Turais headed down to the Great Hall with his best friends. Most of the second-year students were wishing him good luck, and that included a pinched-face Pierricoeur that was dragged along by his brother, Aigel. In general, many people were very excited that a second-year would be playing as the starting line-up of a Quidditch match.

This match was considered the match of the decade as the Slytherins finally has a serious chance in winning against the Gryffindor. Furthermore, the Gryffindors have beaten the Slytherins resoundingly in their last seven match-ups. Therefore, none of the current students in Hogwarts have ever witnessed a victorious Slytherin team over its Gryffindor rivals, which only served to further excite the school.

However, Turais was calm and unstressed for his pre-match breakfast compared to when he was Harry Potter in his original timeline. After all, he has seen things that were more important in life than winning a scholastic Quidditch match, so he was determined to enjoy it instead of worrying about it. He was still excited though, but the sense of dread and nervousness that generally accompanied it was no longer present.

"Hey, Turais. We're supposed to root for Gryffindor but we just wanted to wish you luck," Jane and Alice said quietly.

"Hey! You two Gryffindors, _ scram! _" Wilkins shouted from down the table. Turais rolled his eyes and the two girls smothered their laughter with their hands. However, they ran away quickly afterwards as Wilkins started to pelt pieces of cereal at them.

"Calm down, Carmickey -"

"Shut up, Kaiden! Black, time to head down."

"Can't wait to lose, Carmickey? We do have the best team because _ I'm _on it."

Turais flashed Jonty and Alex a confident grin as he left the table. Kaiden also walked over to the entrance to shake his hand.

"My parents sent you their well-wishes on your first Quidditch match. But I'll just wish that you wouldn't lose _ too badly _," he said as Turais snorted.

"In your dreams, Kay, I -"

But that was all he got to say before Wilkins proceeded to pounce on them and then forcefully drag Turais out of the Hall to head down to the Quidditch pitch alongside the rest of the team.

"Okay, team," Wilkins addressed the team, who were all stone-faced and grim, in the changing room for the pre-match talks moments before the match was about to start. "We trained incredibly hard for the past two months and I have a _ really _good feeling about this one. We will _ flatten _ the Gryffindor team and make Kaiden crawl away sobbing like a baby. We will win today! Good luck to you all," Wilkins spoke somberly.

Turais headed out behind the team but suddenly felt a familiar rough hand hold him by the shoulder. He turned around and Wilkins whispered to him, "Black, just -"

" - just catch the Snitch in the first five minutes. Yes, cap," Turais rolled his eyes at Wilkins. He scowled but said nothing as he trudged towards the bright sun-lit pitch and the distant cheering and chattering. Turais was pretty sure he's the only one on the team who could get away with this amount of cheek.

"The Gryffindor Team!" A loud male voice boomed in the distance as a thunderous applause followed.

Breathing in deeply, he shook his body loose of tension and stepped out onto the pitch as well. Loud cheers erupted from the Slytherin stand for their newest and youngest player on the team.

"And... the Slytherin Team!" Turais looked up at the podium to see a Hufflepuff boy, maybe fourth-year, shout. The audience was less enthusiastic but it was still a respectable reception. As Turais walked to the middle of the field, he also heard a few scattering of applause from the Gryffindor side, to his surprise.

Mister William, the flying coach, was refereeing as he stood in the middle of the field with his broom by his side. Once Wilkins and Kaiden shook each others' hands, Mister William said while glancing at both sides, "I want a nice, clean game from both teams. Now, mount your brooms, please."

"On my whistle." Turais adjusted his grip on his broom as he stared at his counterpart, a seventh-year girl called Yolanda Fields.

A loud blast sounded across the field as the fourteen players rose up into the air along the referee.

As planned, Turais veered out to the edge of the pitch to survey the perimeter.

"Kaiden Potter of Gryffindor has first possession of the Quaffle - first match as captain - and a quick pass to Rachel Findley - her first match as main Chaser - and back to Potter - no, he took a Bludger and the Slytherins have taken Quaffle, Pyrites - _ arrrrrr _ \- has possession - good hit aimed by Cornfoot - Wilkins' new find - passes to Arkenstone, nice move there dodging Prewett's shot - don't ask me who, can't tell - goalposts ahead - Findley intercepts but Arkenstone passes back to Pyrites - Walters climbs but it's out of reach - SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

A loud cheer filled the Slytherin stands as groans sounded from the Gryffindors.

Turais was almost at the opposite end of the pitch when he saw Fields dive towards the Gryffindor stands. The crowd nearby seemed to have realized their Seeker in pursuit of the Snitch and fell silent while watching intensely.

"Fields seems to have spotted the Snitch - the newest Slytherin Seeker and prodigy and future Order of Merlin - sorry, yes Professor - Turais Black chases after her - a Bludger from Wilkins - she dodges and continues - no, she lost the Snitch -"

"Keep your eyes open, Black!" Wilkins shouted. As Turais was about to nod at him, he saw a flash of gold appear beside the Beater's head and he leaned forward immediately.

"Montague barrel rolls past MacGregor's grab - ducks the incoming Bludger from Prewett but drops the Quaffle - Potter gains posses - and… has Black spotted the Snitch? Yes! Black is the youngest in the field and my younger sister's first crush - sorry, Professor - and Hilary to you too - sorry, flies past Wilkins and suddenly made a dive - almost vertically - no, he's going to crash - NO! - he pulls up in time, that was terrifying - wait, he's raising his hand up, he's waving at the referee - what's that, is that the - BLACK CAUGHT THE SNITCH! - SLYTHERIN WINS! - The quickest catch in recent memory - what's that, yes, really - two minutes and twenty-four seconds - Hilary, your crush has done it! It's the shortest match in Hogwarts history."

The Slytherin stands roared in celebration and their victory. The Gryffindor teams hovered disappointedly around their goalposts as the Slytherin team landed by their exit to celebrate.

"YES!" Wilkins touched down and threw himself at Turais, who tumbled onto the grass on his back. The rest of the team piled around him to pat his head and shoulders in delight.

"I knew you could catch the Snitch in under five minutes!" Wilkins looked like he was about to kiss Turais so he quickly extracted himself from the pin and scrambled away from his captain.

"SLYTHERIN: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY - GRYFFINDOR: ZERO! First win for Slytherin over Gryffindor in seven years -"

Turais was walking back to the Slytherin changing room with his team huddled around him when he saw a familiar figure walking across the pitch from the guest viewing stand.

"Father!" Turais abandoned his cheering teammates and walked towards his father. However, they did not embrace for it was a public setting under the watchful gaze of too many wandering eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I can't miss my son's first Quidditch match and I want to see how _ my _ broom works," Orion ruffled his hair, slightly damp from the November mist and perspiration. "Awesome job. First match and quickest catch in history!"

Turais looked behind him to see his grandfather waiting by the gates with his two brothers. Orion followed his gaze and grinned, "Sirius and Regulus are here as well. Special perks when your father is a School Governor."

Turais waved excitedly when Orion suddenly said in a low, dangerous voice, "We are going to have a nice little chat about that stunt you pulled for that Snitch _ afterwards _."

Turais gulped nervously.

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

"Hey," Alex's voice shook Turais out of his reverie. "I never asked, but why do Wilkins and Potter call each other by their first names? Aren't they supposed to be the ultimate enemies? Slytherin Quidditch Team captain versus Gryffindor Quidditch Team captain - the epitome of all rivalries."

Turais snorted and said, "You read too many romance novels. There is no fantastical epic rivalry going on. In fact, I'd think they get along quite well."

In fact, Turais has finally worked out their confusing way of addressing each other. Kaiden preferred to call Wilkins "Michael" in non-Quidditch situation and "Carmickey" in any Quidditch-related setting. Why Carmickey, you might ask? Who knew. But Kaiden seemed to be the only person who could get away with calling Wilkins something other than "Wilkins", "Captain", or "cap". Wilkins, on the other hand, only referred to Kaiden by his first name and addressed everyone else by their last names. It was a mind-bloggling system with an equally unlikely friendship so perhaps there's truth in the madness.

But everyone else seemed genuinely worried whenever the two captains crossed paths as it seemed like some sort of scuffle would always break loose. And from Turais' observation, they were not play-acting as well. Kaiden and Wilkins genuinely interacted like they were rivals whenever it was Quidditch-related business. However, there was a major difference on how they approach the sport.

Wilkins had a "no nonsense"-type mentality while Kaiden fully embraced a "work hard, play hard" attitude. It seemed as though Kaiden was also determined to rile up Wilkins at any given opportunity and Wilkins rose to the bait every single time despite being a calm, collected boy the rest of the time.

How on Earth they managed to stay friends despite their personality clashes was beyond his understanding.

"What makes you think they get along well?" Alex asked. Turais gave him a _"R__eally? _" expression and Alex's eyes widened in comprehension. "Right. Wilkins. Quidditch World Cup. Potters. Top Box. Understood."

"Wait, what?" Jonty asked confusedly as he turned around completely to place his water goblet on Turais' desk. Then, he stood up to straddle his chair backwards. Turais turned to the center of the classroom to see Professor McGonagall's disapproving glare, but she just shook her head and turned back to Dante Pierce, a Hufflepuff.

"Well, Wilkins was with the Potters at their Top Box," Turais explained. "You won't see me inviting a random Quidditch team rival to go to the Top Box with me." Jonty transfigured his goblet as he spoke and a porcupine now resided quietly on his table beside his sleepy owl.

"Well, the thing about Potter and Wilkins is old news. I knew they were friends since beginning of last year -" Jonty saw Alex's incredulous look. "- What?! It's an open secret that they are close friends. I thought everyone knew..."

"Well you clearly didn't bother telling me this," Alex punched Jonty on the shoulder.

"Must've slipped my mind," Jonty shrugged as he mindlessly massaged the site. "But what I don't understand is how they struck up a friendship to begin with. They're polar opposites. Wilkins is… prickly..." Jonty poked the porcupine to make it move but it just curled up tighter. "... and Potter is flamboyant."

"Boggles my mind as well," Turais agreed. "Anyhow, time to get this done. _ Liberifors. _" The owl warped and turned into a thick journal with a brown cover and yellow spine.

"It _ is _ about time, Mr Black," Professor McGonagall smiled wryly as she walked up to their desks. She lifted the book and inspected his work. Satisfied, she placed the journal back on his desk and said, "You would've been done in half the time if you weren't busy chatting with your friends. Five points to Slytherin and you won't need to submit the essay to me, Mr Black."

Before she could walk away, Jonty asked, "Professor McGonagall, why aren't you giving us five points each this week? And Turais deserves _ at least _fifteen points for finishing the assignment two weeks in advance."

The students around them paused to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was apparent after their first year that the Transfiguration professor has a soft spot for her three second-year Slytherins and indulged them more than most could dare to dream of. But Jonty was pushing even that limit.

Turais saw Professor McGonagall's lips thin dangerously as her gaze flash briefly at Turais' broom before opening her mouth. Turais immediately understood and said to Jonty quickly before she could utter a single word. "Quidditch is serious business, Jonty. I assume you we will make up the missing points _ next week _." He then gave McGonagall a winning smile, which she narrowed her eyes at him while looking annoyed before leaving without a word.

"What do you mean, Turais?" asked Alex. Then the reason dawned upon him. "You mean like those terrible two weeks _ after _ the Slytherin-Gryffindor match?"

* * *

_ November 20, 1970 (Friday) _

_ Approximately three months ago... _

"Mr Black! If I hear you _ whisper _ even one word, you will get detention for a week!"

Turais jumped in his seat as he leaned back into his chair away from Jonty. The whole class stilled as the realization settled in on them.

"Am I hallucinating? Did the professor just threaten _our_ _Turais_ for detention?" Hilary Hawthorne, the second-year Hufflepuff who had her crush announced by her older brother in front of the entire school, whispered to her friend as her voice travelled across the silent room. Although it was a very quiet whisper, it was loud compared the chilling void of noise in the rest of the room and spoke of the thought that was crossing everyone's mind.

"Ms Hawthorne, unlike _ your _ Mr Black who has a perfect clear, crystal water goblet without any etchings, you have not even _ attempted _ the spell. I suggest you focus on your studies instead," Professor McGonagall snapped. Hilary flushed and snapped her jaw shut.

Professor McGonagall has been in an incredible foul mood and all the students were tip-toeing around the ticking time bomb. She did not award Turais with _ any _ points for his works as normal and actively avoided their corner of the classroom.

"It's been two weeks already, can't she let it go?" Jonty hissed.

"I heard you, Mr Steward! Five points from Slytherin and detention after class today!"

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

Turais grimaced. "If there is one thing her impartiality falls apart because of, then it's Quidditch."

"Can you not win the match next week?" Alex groaned. "I can't stand another two weeks of death glares and silent treatment."

"Well, it's against Ravenclaw so she should be less affected. I'm more worried about our fates in Charms class. Remember Professor Flitwick after Hufflepuff pummeled the Ravenclaws?"

"Yeah…" Jonty trailed off as he focused on his transfiguration from the porcupine into a pincushion. A gentle "_ hoot _" sounded from Alex's desk, indicating he was almost finished the assignment as well.

"... but you got something good out of it too," Jonty winked at Turais as he jabbed the cute pincushion with his wand. Turais stuck out his tongue.

* * *

_ December 1, 1970 (Tuesday) _

_ Approximately two and a half months ago... _

"Hello, class," the tiny professor squeaked but lacked the signature cheeriness in his tone. "Because Mr Kingston, the one in first-year, set fire to the entire box of feathers last period. We will be unable to revise the Levitation Charm. However, I have once again prepared the pieces of cloth in front of you so you can practise the Severing Charm from last week. You may begin."  
Turais was attempting to refine his technique by slicing exact and intricate patterns on his piece of cloth when he heard a hard thud of a book contacting someone's skull.

"Mr Shepard, you are a wizard, _ not _a baboon brandishing a stick!" Turais saw Professor Flitwick's usual long, black beard cleaved off jaggedly while the severed hair laid at his feet.

"Detention after class today!" Professor Flitwick said furiously before strolling away from the shocked Hufflepuff while the others tried their best to stifle their laughter. The rest of the class went by in relative peace, albeit tense, as Professor Flitwick snapped and terrorized multiple students about their poor wand movement. Just as they thought they had successfully escaped more drama as class ended, the Professor's high-pitched voice shouted out again.

"Ms Rashley! Have you spent the entire period drawing Mr Black instead of working on your charms… and _ you as well, _Ms Summerbee! And Ms Vengal?! " The three girls looked straight at him in horror and snapped back at the Professor, debating on which person's knowledge of their actions was the more terrifying prospect of this reveal. "Ms Rashley, five points from Hufflepuff; Ms Summerbee and Ms Vengal, ten points from Slytherin. Mr Black! -"

The professor turned towards Turais, who sat up in shock. _ 'What did I do?' _

" - stop distracting the female students in this class."

Turais wanted to protest, but he saw the angry glare from the professor and decided it was best to just stay silent. Jonty and Gerald grinned unhelpfully beside him.

* * *

_ February 12, 1971 (Friday) _

"I wonder how many girls in school have a crush on you, Turais?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up!" Jonty said in a sing-song voice. "We'll know then - I'm guessing fifty!"

_ 'How do I deal with a girl's crush? Also, I have the mental age of a thirty-something-year-old and having eleven-year-olds crushing on me is highly disturbing and creepy as heck!…' _

"Ms Clark! Is that a drawing of Mr Black that I see on your desk?!" Professor McGonagall screeched from the back of the room.

Turais groaned into his arms on his desk, feeling a headache building up.

* * *

"So, I propose a resolution to encourage our members to join the Knights of Walpurgis upon graduation and promote their values in a more visible manner."

Malfoy brought up an atrocious plan, in Turais' opinion, in the regular Group meeting tonight. It was Turais' first participation in the meeting in a long while since it collided with Quidditch practices. However, he was quickly reminded by Malfoy as to why he was thankful to avoid so many meetings. He would have to block his terrible idea and fortunately, he had the votes to do so.

Malfoy had the power to introduce resolutions that bound all Slytherins but he has to rely on the regular members (or at least four of them) to agree with his proposal in order for it to be effective. However, Turais has Alex and Rosier's votes in his camp so Malfoy would not be successful. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

"What _ exactly _do you mean by 'a more visible manner'," Turais asked curiously.

"Turais, the Knights believe that the Wizarding society should be rid of those with impure blood. Hence, I am proposing that we should follow their noble ideals and initiate the process in Hogwarts. We should strongly _ encourage _ them to return to their world," Malfoy said maliciously.

_ 'I'm sure "encourage" means extreme bullying. That's not going to happen under my watch.' _

The resolution failed as Turais, Alex, and Rosier voted against it. Malfoy was not pleased, but there was nothing he could do but fume _ as per the Charter _. However, tonight's meeting left Turais wondering what prompted Malfoy into wanting to promote the Knights' platform. Was it his father? Was he in contact with Voldemort and his cronies?

* * *

_ February 14, 1971 (Sunday) _

Today, Turais was especially determined to stay under the radar and away from _ everyone _. Girls, boys, students, staff, friends, enemies - everyone! Therefore, he snuck into the kitchen at the crack of dawn to ask Quincy to make him a large batch of sandwiches, enough for the entire day, and hid in the Goblins' Rebellion history section in the furthest corner of the library where no students ever willingly went.

There he was reading up on Potions literature on its effects on Muggles when he saw Jane strolling into his secret location and laying her eyes on him. Upon seeing Turais, she blinked and then smiled hesitantly as she walked towards him with both hands behind her.

"Hey Jane, what's up, how's your brother doing?" Turais asked in a quiet whisper when Jane remained standing by his table.

"Hey Turais, he…is, uh… doing well," Jane whispered back as she bit her lower lip nervously. Her eyes darted sideways. Turais thought her voice sounded rasp and he wondered if she was getting sick.

"That's great! Listen, Jane, I've actually been thinking about your brother's illness just now and how I might have an idea for researching a new potion -"

Jane cut him off and brought forth her hands. It was a pink box containing a large home-made treacle tart that was tied neatly with a red ribbon bow.

"Um, Happy Valentine's Day, Turais!"

"So… Jane has a crush on you, huh," Alex's eyes narrowed his eyes at the gift suspiciously.

Turais returned to the dormitories after curfew, just to be sure that no one could ambush him with a gift in the halls, and broke the news to his friends.

The three boys now stood in the Slytherin dormitory in the aisle between Turais and Alex's bed as they stared at the treacle tart box that was lying innocently on Alex's bed.

"I didn't see that one coming," Jonty turned his head to face Turais, his face in disbelief.

"Me, neither," Turais continued to look at that box, slightly panicking.

"That makes the three of us. So… what did she say exactly? Start from when you first saw her in the library," Alex turned to look at Turais too. Turais felt uncomfortably warm between them as they stared at him.

"Uhmm… I saw her coming into the library. She walked up to me. I asked her about her brother and suggested a new Potions recipe for his brother's illness -"

"Talking about diseases is _ so _romantic, Turais," Jonty quipped.

" - and she handed me this box as she said 'Happy Valentine's Day' to me and blushed heavily. It was so much that I had to comment and say 'you're blushing so hard your hair's turning red', then -"

"Urghh, Turais! You don't tell a girl she is 'blushing so hard her hair's turning red'!" Jonty groaned, slapping a hand on his face. "You are so tactless. For all your brilliance, you are so useless with girls."

"And transportation - he does not mix well with the Floo or Portkeys," Alex amended drily.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't have much experience with girls, Steward," Turais snapped, feeling slightly defensive. He couldn't argue with Alex about transportation, however.

_ 'Honestly, I have only ever had romantic feelings for two girls: Cho, who I had a crush on but it ended disastrously, and Ginny, who I married. So put me in the "lack of experience" department please.' _

"What will you do?" Alex asked.

"What can I do? Say no!" Turais stated as though it was the most obvious thing to do; and it was. "I'm too young to think about this."

"Why in Merlin's sake does this not happen to me?" Jonty fell back on Alex's bed. "Of course the cleverest chap in school who is also an amazing Seeker is the first to have crushes. And he is now turning them all down because that's the most obvious thing to do when girls crush on you. I resent you and all your good fortune!"

While Jonty wallowed in his own pity and sorrow, Turais ignored his complaining and asked Alex, "So what do I do? How do I reject her without ruining our friendship?"

Alex looked directly into his eyes. "Mate, do you really want my opinion? I have zero experience with girls. Neither does Jonty. You'd have better luck asking a mating Hippogriff than us."

Turais sighed and pinched between his brows. He could feel another headache coming. "What about the treacle tart? Should I just throw it away?"

"No!" they both shouted.

"It's a perfectly good treacle tart -" Jonty said.

" - and finishing it is the least you could do to soothe her broken heart -" added Alex.

" - plus you _ love _them, everyone in Hogwarts knows that by now, at least your crushes do," Jonty finished unhelpfully.

"Alright, alright," Turais relented.

Turais decided that eating the treacle tart wasn't exactly a chore. Plus, Jane probably put in a lot of effort making it herself. Jonty was right, it was the least he could do.

Turais transfigured a knife and took out the tart.

"There's a Stasis Charm on the box to keep the tart warm. Clever girl."

He started to cut the tart into small slices, and licked his fingers that were dirtied in the process. He hummed in enjoyment as the rich flavour hit his tongue - a sweet, caramel taste with a hint of citrus and… berries? It's a different flavour that what he's used to but it was still very delicious. Turais took one of the slices and savoured every bite of it.

"Hey, do you two want some?" Turais asked when he was finished the slice, feeling completely content.

"Nah, I'll have it later. I'm too full from the shepherd's pie the house-elves made tonight. It was extra awesome," Alex said.

"Same here. I'm stuffed to the brim and I don't want Jane's effort to go to waste on _ me _. You're the intended recipient," Jonty fell onto his bed and rubbed his abdomen.

"Well, there's no way I can finish this on my own. I'm going to share it with the other Slytherins then."

Turais levitated the tart and walked out to the common room.

"Hey, I have a treacle tart here but I can't finish the whole tart. You can have a slice of you want," Turais announced.

"Valentine's Day gift, Black?" A fifth-year boy crooned and his friends laughed.

"Laugh it up, Sykes. At least I have gifts," Turais returned before placing the tart on one of the tables. He turned to see Nott eyeing at him intensely, as though he could burn holes in his face by staring.

"Nott, you're not a basilisk and I'm not going to drop dead just because you look at me murderously. Quit staring," Turais snapped and walked back towards his dormitory.

As he reached for the doorknob, he started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He grabbed the doorknob to stabilize himself but crumpled as he lost focus. His mind was overwhelmed by the excruciating sensation, as if he swallowed a ball of lava that was burning through his stomach and flowing through his veins as it spread to his peripherals.

_ 'Poison... Treacle tart…' _

He vaguely saw the door open with Alex and Jonty's puzzled, then horrified looks. He could hear someone shouting into his ears and feel someone shaking his shoulders but he was preoccupied with intolerable pain that was overloading his senses. With his last vestiges of consciousness, he heaved himself from the hunched position as he felt every inch of his flesh burning in protest from the movement. He used the remnants of his rapidly fading strength to crack open his eyes and look down the Slytherin common room as he saw Nott smile at him maliciously.

_ 'Jane… Nott… Dolohov…' _

His last thought was the sight of Jane's panicked expression with her black hair slowly turning red… her face slowly replaced by Nott's demonic grin.

* * *

This chapter speaks for itself, really...

I would love to hear your comments and thoughts as always!

The next chapter, Chapter 28: The Tempest, is on schedule. Until then.

\- ravenclawblues 2020-01-17


	28. The Tempest

**CHAPTER 28**

**THE TEMPEST**

* * *

February 23, 1971 (Wednesday)

_POISONING CASE SHROUDED IN MYSTERY_

by Andy Smudgley

_Heir Apparent Black Remains Unconscious_

_Tectonic Shifts in Wizengamot Politics_

_Since the announcement of the terrifying attempt on the life of the Heir Apparent Turais Black he case has been shrouded in mystery. The Aurors were clearly mystified as well as they were unable to provide any details regarding the potential culprits, murder intentions, or even which poison was used for the past two weeks. The lack of progress on the high-profile case has troubled many parents who are worried that their children's safety was at risk. _

_Turais Rigel Orion Black, aged twelve, is the eldest grandson of Lord Arcturus Black. Despite his tender age, he has already exhibited immense potential and is considered one of the rising stars in the Wizarding World. In addition to being a published, two-time featured author in "Potions" and co-inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, Mr Black is widely anticipated to be awarded the Order of Merlin for his contribution to the field of Potions in the near future._

_In a surprisingly move yesterday, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has publicly addressed the issue in the Wizengamot chamber and urged parents to remain calm. He restated that Hogwarts remained one of the most well-protected and safe locations in Wizarding Britain and the world. However, he has refused to answer any questions and left the chamber immediately after his address._

_Some members questioned the claim and pointed towards the death of a third-year Muggleborn and current resident ghost at Hogwarts, "Moaning" Myrtle Warren, in 1943 (see page 8 for more information). Others questioned the Headmaster's refusal to transfer Mr Black to St. Mungo's Hospital where better support could be provided and accused him of endangering the Black Heir's health._

_Turais Black's poisoning has not only raised tension between the Dark families and the Chief Warlock, but also caused a rift in the Malfoy-Black alliance. Anonymous sources have stated that the Black alliance has severe mistrust against the Malfoy-led coalition as they believed they played an important role in the attack on the Black Heir._

_"The current thinking is that some of Malfoy's allies have broken faith with the Black alliance by attacking one of their best and brightest," the anonymous staffer revealed. "They are nervous to lose them as allies, but they are also furious with the situation at hand. There is generally a lot of confusion right now."_

_This rift was visualized when Lord Black and Lord Malfoy entered the chamber separately for the first time since their alliance has formed. Regardless, it seems as though Lord Black is at a crossroad..._

* * *

**_'Back so soon, young Master? I was not expecting you.'_**

_'I swear I was not trying to get myself killed. I'm not trying to abuse my powers as Master of Death._ _But still, I can't believe I fell for that. It was Polyjuice Potion, wasn't it? And to think I was the one who pulled this trick on Draco Malfoy last time around… you'd think I would recognize it...'_

**_'Do you choose to return then?'_**

_ 'Of course! Wait... am I completely healed when I return?' _

**_'Yes, you will return to a completely undamaged body. The extensive damage your body has sustained is more difficult to heal that a simple Killing Curse.'_**

_ 'What does that mean? How is death by poisoning different from death by the Killing Curse?'_

_**'The Killing Curse involves the severance of a person's soul from its mortal vesicle. The body of a person is left untouched. Death by poisoning involves the violent destruction of a person's body and magic that culminates in the detachment of the soul from an irreparable vesicle.'**_

_ 'Brilliant, I really don't want to stay in the infirmary for any longer than strictly necessary.'_

**_'Very well. But please remember this. Due to the extensive damage to your body, you will find that a few days have passed to order for your body to heal itself. On that note, take care.'_**

* * *

_February 24, 1971 (Thursday) _

Warm hands were on his cheeks, as a familiar voice called quietly and rhythmically like a hymn, "Turais - Turais, it's time to wake up now. Wake up." The voice echoed and reverberated melodiously inside his skull. "Wake up… Turais…"

"No… no…" He wanted to sleep for a long, long, _long _time.

"That's right, Turais. Wake up now… wake up…" The voice was filled with warmth, light, and safety. _Orion _. He reached out to his senses. Softness. Warmth. Smooth. Was he in his dormitory? Was he in the infirmary? Was he in his bed at home? Everything was so bright.

"Turais!" This time, Orion's voice boomed in his head so loudly that he felt himself flinch. "If you don't wake up right now, you are going to be in so much trouble!" He tried to squirm away from the painful noise and hide in the blinding white light…

Turais opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. "So bright…" he mumbled. He felt two pairs of hands squeezing both his hands painfully, crushing his bones together unnaturally, and soft breaths caressing the skin.

"Water…" Turais's lips and throat felt as dry as a desert. He felt something metal pressed against his lips and he parted his lips slightly as the cool, refreshing liquid flow messily into his mouth and down his chin. He felt a soft cloth wiping his chin gently.

"Send for the Headmaster," Turais heard someone say in an echoing and distorted voice.

_ 'Madame Roland?' _

He attempted to open his eyes again. This time slower as he creaked them open inch by inch. Stopping to adapt to the brightness of the environment. Eventually, he could focus on the high stone ceiling completed with gothic arches.

_ 'The Hospital Wing.' _

He tried to tilt his head to observe his surroundings but found himself quite immobile. His body felt like it was run over by the Hogwarts Express more than once. Every bone and every joint in his body ached and burned. Ignoring the discomfort, he turned his gaze from the ceiling to his right and found his brothers. Their grip were firm and desperate, as though they were drowning in a stormy ocean who spotted a floating log. Their pale grey eyes were surrounded by blood-red streaks and wet with tears. He wanted to give them a large hug but he realized that his entire body failed to respond to any of his movements. With all his effort, he gave their hands a light squeeze and their shoulders dropped in relief by the tiniest fraction.

"You might be feeling a bit distressed with your lack of mobility, Mr Black," Turais turned his attention to the school nurse. Madame Roland continued, "Your body has barely recovered from the effects of the poison and you are under a medically-induced Stasis to prevent further aggravation. But there is no impediment of your ability to speak."

Turais nodded but then quickly realized that he barely managed any movement. He gave her a quick quirk of his lips and Madame Roland nodded understandingly. He panned his gaze past Madame Roland and two other persons in Healer's robes, to the person who has awakened him.

There, he saw the swirling greys, like a dissipating winter storm, which barely clouded the haunted emotions welled below. He took in the dark circles around his eyes that contrasted sharply against the bloodless face that was tense with constraint. He then look at the strained smile formed by the tight muscles and lines that never reached his eyes. He looked calm and peaceful, except for the quivering mustache that covered his trembling upper lip and the rough, unshaven jaw that has never marred his face in the past twelve years.

Meeting his father's eyes once again, Turais suddenly felt an incessant throb in his heart and a suffocating weight on his chest as though a tsunami of cement was mercilessly crushing the last breath out of his lungs.

Turais felt the burning prick of tears in the back of his eyes as he realized how silly he was - to have thought that since he could not die, he could promise Orion that he would stay safe without a guilty conscience - to have thought he could afford to be reckless as to think that death was of no consequences - to have thought that his family would not be affected by the news of his apparent demise. He never had a family to live for or worry about when he did something stupid - yes, he had life-long friends, a wife - yet it was somehow different to grow up alongside brothers whom he has shared everything with and a father who loved him selflessly.

Guilt, shame, embarrassment, and anger came roaring into his mind of how he underestimated Nott and overlooked the oblivious signs that he should've caught. He thought back to the fateful decision where he slighted Nott at the Malfoy - the time when he shamed Nott in front of the entire House to climb up the social hierarchy - how he ignored Andromeda's advice to notify others instead of thinking he could handle the situation on his own - to the sight of Nott grinning with malevolent glee when he thought his enemy was taking his final breaths in excruciating pain and agony…

It was because of his choices, his decisions, and this was his deserved fate.

Turais felt like he was falling even though he was comfortably lying on a bed. His brain was whirling in panic and fear… and pain. He blinked and his heart pounded as he realized he was suffocating.

"Damn it, Turais! Breathe," Orion held his face in both his hands. Turais focused on the warmth that enveloped his cheeks as he remembered to breathe. He sucked in a wheezing breath. A second breath. A third.

"I'm sorry, father," Turais blurted out as hot tears inadvertently rolled down his cheeks. "I should've known better. I should not have picked a fight against Nott. Or Yaxley. Or Dolohov. You were right, I can't keep myself safe. I broke my promise. I made all of you worry. I knew they were up to something -"

"It's alright, son, you're safe. That's all that matters right now," Orion said softly, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs steadily.

"No, it's not alright, father! Do not excuse my behaviour, I don't deserve it!" Turais shouted thickly. "You told me the most important thing to you was my happiness and my health. But _you, _Siri and Reggie being happy is what makes me happy. And I made you all worried and I almost _died _. I -" His voice sounded incredibly small to his ears. Unable to even turn his head, Turais opted for the second best option and closed his eyes as he tried to hold his tearing heart together. Tears continued to stream out of his blinking eyes. He felt painful squeezes on his hands but he didn't care.

"Turais! Son! Listen to me. Yes, we were worried. Yes, you almost died. But it wasn't your fault -"

Turais shook his head and shouted. "No! I deserve it! I slighted Nott in the first place! Why did I need to do that?"

"No, son -"

"There were other choices, I could've done it a different way! I could've -"

"LISTEN!" Orion roared.

Turais' words died in his throat at his commanding tone but Orion has already softened his expression. "Yes, you and Nott had a long, patchy relationship. Yes, you might have embarrassed him in front of everyone. But that does not mean you are responsible for his actions. And that _definitely _does not mean he has a right to harm you in any way. Do you understand?"

At Turais' silence, Orion asked again, "Do you understand?"

Turais could not bring himself to acknowledge his father's words.

"If I may interrupt," Sybril Quinn spoke gently. Turais snapped up to the woman violently as he just noticed her presence. If Orion's immediate flinch was any indication, his father was equally as oblivious. Her melodious voice acted as much-needed balm to soothe his burning chest. "I would like to run some diagnostics on Mr Black since he is now conscious."

Orion quickly cleared his throat and shifted his posture. However, "Of course, Sybril. Thank you," Orion said quickly.

"I will be right by the door, Turais. It will be quick," Turais heard Orion said as two pairs of hands slacked their grip on his hands as the silent Sirius and Orion walked away with their father. Turais could now register the stinging sensation in both hands as the blood moved normally once again. He could also feel the pain and tremors.

Madame Roland rolled the privacy curtains away as the two familiar private Healers, Sybril Quinn and Oberion Proudmore, approached his bedside. Sybril Quinn was a lady with greying hair and a grandmotherly disposition. She has been the Healer who delivered Turais, as well as Orion before him. Oberion Proudmore, on the other hand, joined when it became apparently that Orion's household would be expecting their third child. But a decade was no short time either, so they were both near and dear to Turais' heart.

"Hello, Turais. We are going to conduct the regular battery of diagnostic tests. As always, Please alert us to any discomfort during any part of the procedure."

Turais nodded at them. "Thank you, Sybril. Oberion."

They began to cast diagnostic and monitoring charms on him as Madame Roland returned to his bedside. Turais spoke up to ask his burning questions, "Madame Roland, how long was I…"

_ 'Dead? Unconscious? Breathing? Not breathing?' _

"Mr Black, you were unconscious and barely breathing for almost two weeks. You seemed to be in a sort of stasis, but in a state deeper than the sleep induced by the most potent Draught of Living Death. I can't explain it any better because I've never seen this in my entire life, but..." Madame Roland explained as she placed her tray of potions on his bedside but then trailed off as she turned to give him her full attention.

"But… we were expecting the worst. Despite having signs of innate magical healing, they was no evidence that you would ever regain consciousness until today… you were closer to death than anyone has ever been… barely alive by any definition. It was really a miracle," Madame Roland finished softly.

Two weeks... He was unconscious for two weeks because of his negligence. He had no one to blame just himself. Guilt and shame continued to weigh heavily on his mind, but he would have to address those emotions later. First, he needed to make sense of everything.

"Why... why was I not transferred to St. Mungo's?" asked Turais.

The three Healers stiffed and then shared a look between themselves.

After holding a silent conversation, the male Healer cleared his throat and broached the subject gently, "The three of us has communicated our wish to transfer you to St. Mungo's where you could receive a more holistic Healing support. However... Headmaster Dumbledore was quite adamant that you stay put in case the Portkey transport triggered any latent effects of your condition. And your grandfather consented, so..."

Turais frowned. Granted, there were several injuries and curses that would be aggravated by Portkey transport, but Turais has never heard of an adverse reaction between poisoning cases and Portkeys. Even if what Dumbledore said was applicable to his case, there were protocols in place for alternative transportation. Something about this explanation was not sitting right with Turais, but then he was immediately distracted by a numbing sensation throughout his four limbs.

All the muscles in his body suddenly stiffened, then relaxed. Turais gasped.

"Sorry, Turais," Sybil said softly as she quickly lifted the Diagnostic Charm. "It seems like there is still some residual effects of the poison on your peripheral nerves."

"It's... okay..." Turais breathed out. "It... it just felt... odd -" Suddenly, the privacy screen were torn open as Orion barged in.

"Is he okay?" Orion asked frantically as he grasped for Turais' hand. "I heard a gasp and -"

"Turais is fine, Orion. Breathe," Sybril said calmly as she patted the man on the shoulder. "I was just doing the standard Diagnostics on Turais and caused a bit of discomfort. But it is nothing to be concerned about -"

"He just woke up after ten days at the brink of death, Sybril," Orion snarled as he tightened his grip. "I get to be _concerned_. He's my son, not yours. "

Sybril's hand froze and Orion's eyes widened as he realized the hurtful words he just spat out. "I... I will wait outside."

Without a word, a flushed Orion released Turais' hand and darted out of the enclosed space.

"I... I would like to apologize on my father's behalf, Sybril," Turais said apologetically as Sybril drew the screens together once more. "He... he was just worried and... "

"Don't worry, Turais," Sybril said with a comforting smile. "I've known Orion my whole life. I've watched him grow up and I know his temperament like the back of my hand. He's probably hiding in an alcove somewhere sulking right now."

A smile crept past Turais' consciousness and went on full display on his face. "You'll have to tell me this story sometime," said Turais.

"I have many stories that you'd love to know," Sybril said with a twinkle in her eye. "Perhaps I will divulge one when you recover." Turais smiled appreciatively.

"And… can you... Madame Roland… keep whatever our conversations private, patient confidentiality and such?"

Madame Roland nodded, "Of course, Turais. You have my words. But if you don't mind me saying, it was very heartwarming to see how much you and your family care for each other."

Turais gave her a quick smile as she continued on her task again. "I know they do. I am very fortunate."

She gave him another smile and they were silent for the remainder of the check-up. By the time Madame Roland removed the screens, Turais saw a group gathered. Besides his family, Arcturus and Melania, as well as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn were also present.

"Besides the observed residual effects in his peripheral nerves, I am delighted to say Mr Black here has a clean bill of health," Madame Roland declared. "But I would have to restrict Mr Black to bed rest and Stasis for at least three more days to ensure that his condition is truly stabilized."

"So he will make full recovery? There will be no lasting or hidden damages? No effects on his magic? No curses?" Arcturus asked incredulously.

"Lord Black, your grandson is in peak condition," Madame Roland said in affirmation. The two private Healers also signed off their approval. All the adults released a breath of relief.

"What was the poison? I know it was in the treacle tart," Turais asked.

Dumbledore glanced at his brothers and Orion caught his gaze. "Mother, I think Sirius and Regulus are tired from all this excitement. They should go for a nap."

"I'm not tired -" Sirius started to protest until he met both Orion and Arcturus' gazes. He visibly faltered and turned towards his bedridden brother, "Turais, I'll see you real soon, okay? Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," Turais said with a smile. Sirius nodded as he walked towards his grandmother. Regulus also gave Turais a quick hug before running after his brother and Melania as they headed to the guest room suites. After the doors have closed, Dumbledore gathered the attention of the group.

"Professor Slughorn has just finished his analysis an hour ago and I wished to break the news to everyone -" Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Well, then tell us, Headmaster. Skip the exposition," Orion snapped. Arcturus seemed a split second from the same outburst as well.

"Horace has determined it to be a poison known as _Solanum Diabolus _-" everyone in the room gasped. " - also known as the Devil's Nightshade, in the treacle tart that Mr Black ingested."

"What!" Orion shouted as he quickly held Turais' hand tightly once again as though he needed the physical contact to reassure himself that his son was safe.

"The Devil's Nightshade? How did anyone get their hands on that poison?" Arcturus asked sharply with a sense of urgency that Turais has never heard.

"What's the Devil's Nightshade?" Turais asked. The name sounded ominous. He has heard of a lot of poisons that contains nightshade, but never this one.

"If the Elixir of Life forms one end of the spectrum, the Devil's Nightshade forms the other," his father explained darkly, his jaw clenched.

"Yes. It is an extremely powerful, poisonous substance that is brewed with multiple species of poisonous nightshades, each lethal and illegal in their own right, to create a poison with such complexity that makes its determination extremely difficult," Dumbledore explained. "Horace has only determined it for he has exhausted all tests for all known poisonous substances, leaving only this option."

The unanswered question on how Turais managed to survive hung imperiously over them.

"How could that poison have escaped the detection of your wards, Headmaster?" Arcturus accused.

"Lord Black. I assure you that the wards are all in perfect order," Dumbledore said.

"But this poison must have come from somewhere if it didn't originate from the castle!" Orion said. "Or else, it must have been some inherent loophole built into the wards since its creation. I demand a thorough search of the castle for any secret passages."

"Of course you would be well-acquainted with those aspects of Warding, School Governor -"

Orion's eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned forward in an offensive stance. Arcturus immediately placed a firm grip on Orion's wrist before addressing Dumbledore icily, "What are you implying, Headmaster?"

"Nothing at all, Lord Black. But to your point, School Governor, my staff has already conducted two thorough searches since the incident occurred..." Dumbledore said calmly, "...and we have discovered three of such passages and, have since, permanently blocked them already."

Turais surmised that those were the three hidden passages that were inaccessible in his previous lifetime, including the one which Nott had knowledge of. At the same time, he was relieved that the four passages that he had knowledge of were still functional.

"That is a severe security flaw and you will be held responsible, Headmaster," Orion said. "I will bring this to the attention of the Board of Governors."

"I expected no less," Dumbledore said soothingly. "Therefore, I have taken the liberty to send forth the discovery of these passages to the Board. Ah - I see this is news to you. Perhaps your mail must have been turned up at your residence. But rest assured that some of the members have already expressed gratitude to my swift and decisive actions. Some have also accepted my explanation that the Warding in Hogwarts is so ancient and complex that the Head of Hogwarts cannot be held responsible for every loophole in it."

Orion seethed with rage. Turais knew that Dumbledore had just revealed that he still enjoyed the support of some School Governors. Since any decisions from the Board must be made unanimously, this effectively ended any of Orion's threats to wield his office as a weapon.

Arcturus stepped and asked, "Have you confirmed who the culprit is?"

"Unfortunately not," Dumbledore said. "Mr Fawley and Mr Steward claimed that Ms Stahl gave the gift to your son as a Valentine's Day gift. Is that true, Mr Black?"

Turais nodded.

"When did you converse with her?"

"Around two in the afternoon. I remember it was soon after I… um… ate in the library," Turais said. None of the adults seemed preoccupied with that implication, of course, as murder took precedent.

"However, Ms Stahl had been escorted by Mr Avery to the Hospital Wing and remained here for the entire day of the incident. She has accidentally ingested a Zonko's joke product known as Manegro Minstrels which contained the Manegro potion and caused her hair to grow uncontrollably. Madame Roland could attest to that and she has her magical signature on the diagnostic record to prove her alibi," Dumbledore looked at Madame Roland, who nodded to confirm.

"But, I'm not sure if it was actually Jane," Tuais said slowly as he thought back to when he saw "Jane" in the library. "I suspect Nott has Polyjuiced himself as Jane to approach me."

"Polyjuice Potion?" Dumbledore asked sharply. "And Mr Nott? That is a serious accusation - the act of murder and identity theft."

Turais' irritation flared. "Headmaster, I _did not _poison myself with this Devil's Nightshade poison to wrongfully accuse someone. I have my reasons." Turais was also surprised by the dripping venom in his voice.

Dumbledore flinched at his tone as the Black family stared fiercely at the old man's insinuation.

"When we conversing in the library, I have observed her black hair turn red before she fled," Turais continued on, ignoring Dumbledore's expression. He didn't have time to deal with a person who was determined to slow-walk each and every decision just because he was from a Dark family. "However, I didn't recognize the hint then and I even commented that she was blushing so hard her hair turned red. You can confirm with my friends, Jonathan Steward and Alexander Fawley. They even made fun of me for being tactless." Turais laughed at the thought, though it was mirthless laughter. "I suspect Nott because he has red hair and we did not have the best of relations ever."

"But what is his motive for killing you, Mr Black?"

"I don't know, Headmaster, but the entire House knows we hate each other. I don't know how to prove his involvement but I know he must've had a hand in this."

Dumbledore hummed as he considered the information. Then he turned his attention to the Potions professor. "Horace, I know the seventh-year students just finished their end-of-term project on brewing three potions simultaneously. And I am aware that one of the potions is the Polyjuice Potion. Would the stealing of Polyjuice Potion by a seventh-year have been possible?"

"Well... I suppose so… Albus. I made sure to vanish the potions after I finished inspecting their cauldrons and took a sample as they are all restricted potions. But I'm afraid I might not notice if someone deliberately stole a swig just before the inspection or even before the potion was completed to smuggle it out of the classroom." Professor Slughorn spoke weakly.

"But Mr Nott is not in NEWT Potions class. He did not pass his Potions OWL two years ago," Dumbledore spoke.

"How about Dolohov?" Turais asked. Now he finally knew what they were plotting this entire year. Something that even his _abilities _won't save him. Of course, no one physically human could survive the Devil's Nightshade if it was as lethal as Dumbledore has stated. He died from it almost instantly too. It was only because he was the Master of Death that he was able to return to his body.

"Mr Dolohov is in NEWT Potions. Mr Black, are you suggesting that Mr Dolohov is implicated in this as well?"

"Yes, Headmaster. On my second day back, my family came to school because I fainted. And when they left, I returned to the common room to find Nott and Dolohov in a conversation. Afterwards, Dolohov approached me and threatened me."

"He threatened you?" Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Yes, I have my memories. You can see it in the Pensieve if you need to," Turais said fiercely. However, Turais feared that all evidence would be circumstantial and would never be traced firmly back to the pair in a way that guaranteed arrest and conviction of their crimes.

The hospital door creaked open as Professor McGonagall appeared. "Headmaster, the Aurors are outside."

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore turned to Turais. "Mr Black, are you feeling well enough to speak with the Aurors?"

Turais nodded as his father gave him an encouraging squeeze. A pair of Aurors walked in while Professor McGonagall went to retrieve the Pensieve. Turais recognized both men, they were Aurors Sayre and Moody.

"Auror Sayre and Auror Moody, I would say it's a pleasure but I'm afraid the situation is quite dire," Dumbledore spoke. "Mr Black here has awaken and would like to speak to you about his accusations."

Turais told the Aurors, in full detail, his suspicions regarding their hidden activities and threats, his full history with either students, and finally, extracted his memories of those events to all the adults in the room once Professor McGonagall retrieved the Pensieve.

In chronological order, they watched Turais' memories - his first encounter with Nott at the Malfoy ball - Nott's bullying in first year - their duel in the hallway - Dolohov's threat at the start of term - Nott and Dolohov's secret rendezvous before Professor McGonagall walked in on them - the Polyjuiced fake Jane and her hair turning red before she hastily dashed out of sight - the memory of him wondering what to do with the tart and subsequent poisoning as he saw Nott's satisfied expression.

After they emerged from the Pensieve, Orion was grasping Turais tighter than ever as the Aurors shared a grim expression with the rest of the staff. And then, they confirmed Turais' fears.

"I would have to agree with Mr Black that the two students are worth investigating based on his memories and their past history," Auror Sayre said slowly as he looked directly at Arcturus. "Unfortunately, for this particular case. These evidence are all purely circumstantial. Lord Black, I'm sure you agree with me that there are no legal grounds to bring Nott or Dolohov to court. Also, cases built solely around memories will not hold in court. And even if, for the sake of argument, we do submit the memories, we cannot prove that the memories have not been altered. Neither could we sufficiently prove that they have committed the poisoning, nor their usage of the Polyjuice Potion, nor their theft and purchase of Polyjuice Potion, nor their involvement with procuring the actual poison. I am sorry, Mr Black, but there is nothing we can do unless more evidence present themselves."

"I have feared this much, Auror Sayre," Turais grimaced. "But thank you for listening nonetheless. At least I lived to present my case."

Arcturus and Orion were all thrumming with frustration. However, they all knew clearly that there was no way to indisputably link the crimes to those students.

"What _can _we do?" Orion asked finally. "I cannot allow my son, who was attacked by a fellow student last year and then poisoned by two suspected students, to continue studying in such an unsafe environment… I am forced to withdraw my son from Hogwarts, Headmaster."

"No, father. I must stay," Turais spoke fiercely.

"Turais, I cannot protect you from the distance and clearly Hogwarts is too dangerous for you to stay any longer!" Orion said fiercely.

If Turais, a son of the School Governor, was to withdraw from Hogwarts, and if his family was to spread an unfavourable word on Dumbledore's incompetence to other families, it would result in a large wave of panicked families withdrawing their own children from Hogwarts. As much as he hated to admit it, but Dumbledore was currently the only person Voldemort feared. The students would be much safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else as he would never dare attack Dumbledore in his own domain. He must think of a way to convince his father to allow him to stay - and this meant eliminating the two threats.

"Headmaster, who knows about my revival?" Turais turned his attention from Orion to Dumbledore.

"No one beyond these walls," Dumbledore confirmed. Auror Sayre shot Turais a knowing glance. He must have thought of a similar plan as the one Turais was about to suggest and spoke up. "Headmaster, then hold off the announce of Turais' recent change in his health condition. We have a chance to smoke out the two culprits into admission and we must strike while we have the element of surprise."

"Aside from us and the Healers, no one knows of his awakening. We could spread a false rumour to suggest that Mr Black has passed away to convince them that they have succeeded. With their defenses lowered, we have a higher chance to trick them into admitting their crimes," Moody also added.

"However, if we announce that I am on the mend but still defenseless instead of declaring that I am dead, the two of them will have to come and finish the job. We just have to pretend that I am unguarded, then they will take their chance and we can catch them in the act," Turais recommended instead.

"No! I am not letting you become bait for some murderous lunatics to try and kill you a second time!" Orion protested.

"Father, I will be well-protected. All the protection will just be hidden from plain sight and they will spring into action. Is it correct, Auror Moody?"

Moody gave him an approving smile, the second one he has ever received and turned to the Headmaster. "Headmaster, if you could approve the involvement of a large Auror task force for this mission to lure two highly dangerous and capable murderers and rid the danger posed to the _entire _student population?"

Dumbledore sensed that he was caught in an indefensible position as he had to ensure the safety of _all _students.

"You cannot be serious, Headmaster! You are going to risk my son's life to catch two dangerous murderers? I will present my case to the Board of Governors for your removal!" Orion fumed angrily.

"Father, this must be done! As you said, there are two dangerous murderers who clearly have no issue with the amount of casualties that may result from their actions to accomplish their goal. You saw my memory. You saw how I offered the treacle tart to the entire House and Nott made _no move _to prevent anyone to eat the tart. It was a miracle that no one ate a piece before I collapsed. Jonty and Alex could have eaten the tart too, and I thank Herates that they both refused and it was all thanks to a particularly tasty shepherd's pie. Are you not alarmed and chilled by all this? They are a threat and they must be removed!"

Turais knew that Orion was being irrational over the fear of losing his son after such a near miss. But he didn't know Turais was once a trained Auror. Suddenly, an excellent thought came to his mind.

"Actually, one of the Aurors can take a Polyjuice Potion to pose as myself so I will not be directly in harm's way," Turais said placatingly while sending a cursory glance at the Aurors.

"Yes, that would be an excellent idea, Mr Black," Auror Sayre said affirmingly.

Orion fell silent for a moment. Turais knew his father understood that he could not stop Dumbledore or the Aurors from acting and his assent was merely symbolic. However, after a while, he gave a quick nod.

"Thank you for your cooperation, School Governor Black. I also approve the Aurors' operation for the capture of the culprits of Mr Black's poisoning and attempted murder. The Hogwarts staff will be in full cooperation with the Aurors," Dumbledore announced.

Orion clutched Turais' hand tightly but he refused to look at his eldest son. Turais knew his father was barely containing his rage. But this has to be done and he has to recognize that...

Right?

* * *

_March 2, 1971 (Tuesday) _

The few days after his reawakening was a head-spinning affair. In between Turais' slips into unconsciousness, he witnessed the tactical planning of the Aurors on their approach to capture Nott and Dolohov in addition to Orion's attentive care. However, Turais could tell that Orion was still holding a grudge over their unfinished conversation since he first awoken.

But for the first time, he did not find the courage inside him to broach the subject. Apparently, neither did Orion. They were usually so transparent with each other that this seemed to break every single unspoken rules between them. But Turais knew that the subject of his involvement in his our poisoning was a sore point for the two of them and... for once... he felt that he could not bear to think of the possibility of losing Orion's trust and love for him due to his reckless behaviour if he came clean with his actions. He would rather have this tense yet cordial relationship with his father than risk having no interaction.

The plans were finalized two afternoons ago when they decided to execute the plan today, four days after Turais woke up from the poisoning, due to the enormity of the threat that the two culprits posed to the students. At breakfast, Dumbledore would announce to the entire school of Turais' improving condition without apparent reason. The entire school knew that Turais has been poisoned but the news that Professor Slughorn has determined the poison's identity was not revealed. Of course, Professor Slughorn's apparent inability to identify the poison was plausible due to the obscurity and difficulty of detecting said poison.

In the afternoon, the Hospital Wing would deliberately be vacated due to a planned emergency that would cause Madame Rolande and the Healers to be called away. Of course, Nott and Dolohov would be notified of this information discreetly so they could be prompted to act. However, upon arrival and after sufficient evidence has been collected, they would be sorely disappointed and surprised that the Turais Black that they tried to attack was posed by a Polyjuiced Auror Moody while the rest of the Auror team would appear and apprehend them. The irony of this plan did not escape him and Turais desperately wanted to finish this and put this behind him.

However, the hardest part of the plan was not waiting.

On Sunday, Turais was finally released from his Stasis. Relishing in his new-found freedom, he could not resist checking on his friends. But what he saw... and his argument with Orion...

* * *

_February 28, 1971 (Sunday) _

_Two days earlier... _

Summoning his Cloak of Invisibility, which Turais knew was in his highly-secured trunk so no one would know it was removed, he donned it and snuck out secretly when his family returned to their duties to keep up the appearance and respond to the intense interest that their family, friends, and colleagues have had upon hearing the news of the young prodigy's dire condition. For extra measures, Turais cast various Disillusionment Charms, all Auror-grade spells for tracking missions, before heading to the Slytherin common room.

He waited in the nearby hallway and waited. A short while later, he heard thunderous footsteps before a large group of second-year Slytherin students came into view. Turais was surprised that all twenty-one students in his year were presently huddled in one giant group, barring his two best friends.

" - still can't believe we lost against Ravenclaw!" Urquhart moaned. "I believe Steward now. This year is actually cursed."

"Stop being superstitious, you wanker!" Flint retorted. "We lost because Black was not the bloody Seeker. Simple as that."

That was by far the nicest thing Turais has ever heard Flint say about him. Fortunately, someone else noticed it too.

"That's almost, if not outright, a compliment from you, Flint," Ingrid Summerbee said.

"Shut up, Summerbee. Not everything about your dream husband is perfect," Flint growled as the group walked back Turais' position. After a tense moment, he spoke up again. "But I still can't believe Malfoy poisoned Black."

"What do you mean?" Ingrid piqued up in obvious interest. Turais, also intrigued, trailed after them to continue eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well..." Flint stopped walking as he glanced at both sides of the corridor. Then, he directed everyone down to a nearby abandoned classroom. Turais barely made it through the door just as Flint as closing it. "Let me ask you, what is Malfoy's specialty?"

"Are you suggesting that..." Elliot Bletchley, a fellow second-year boy, said hesitantly, "... that Malfoy had a hand in poisoning Black?"

Flint nodded darkly. "We all know that Malfoy's family magic specializes in dark potions. And we know his father had something to do with poisoning that mudblood Minister. So it's not far-fetched to assume he has something to do with Black's demise."

"But why would he do that?" Matthew Lowe blurted out. Flint smacked the boy's head.

"Are you thick? The Blacks are the Malfoys' biggest political enemy besides Dumbledore and the entire Ministry," Flint said. "Of course they would do it! They have everything to gain if the Black alliance crumbles. The Dark and Grey families would not join the Light families in any fantasy, so they will have to align with Malfoy."

"But will poisoning Turais do that?" Ingrid asked worriedly.

"Yes, Summerbee," Flint said. "Your future _hubby_ is the linchpin in all this mess and a big, fat obstacle for Malfoy. You were here for the past two weeks. Can't you see the shift in House dynamics already?" Everyone nodded. "And I don't like this one single bit. Black better get well soon and bring his annoying arse back here. I don't know how much of this high-handed oppression I can handle."

"What do you mean, Flint? I thought you hated his guts," Katheryn Vengal, another secret admirer of Turais, scoffed. "You always looked like you were about to strangle him yourself."

Flint panned his gaze around his peers. "Listen, I am going to say this _once_ for those of you whose family does not have a family seat in the Wizengamot. My family is aligned with the Malfoys so I'm obligated to be antagonistic towards him just as Steward is obligated to play nice with him. He's also a pretentious, attention-seeking, and self-righteous arsehole. But I have no love, whatsoever, for what has happened in this common room in the past week.

"And... we've all seen what happened to those who spoke up and those ... 'Undesirables'. And I _know _ that none of you were excited to see that. So you can guess where I stand on Black's return," Flint finished.

The second-years looked at each other nervously. After a while, they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, after this week, Black seems more than reasonable," Albert Runcorn said.

"And he doesn't tell me what to think and what to do..." Bletchley said guility. "... I know we've said terrible things about wishing he was dead or maimed in a ditch somewhere..." he threw a loaded look at Flint and the boy actually looked embarrassed. "... but now I really rather have him around..."

Flint said grimly. "No matter what happens, as second-years, we are near the bottom of the Slytherin hierarchy. So must stick together and protect each other until Black... until things change... hopefully, for the better."

The second-years were enjoying a companionable silence until suddenly, the classroom door swung wide open. Then, Avery Jr. stepped through with a dangerous smirk. Everyone looked up in alarm and froze. "I hope I am not interrupting something important."

Flint cowered as he took a step back and dipped his head. "O...of course not, Ave... Heir Avery. Do... you wish to speak to us?"

"No. I was just wondering why my delightful group of second-years went unaccounted for despite being the first to leave the stadium," Avery said calmly. "I just want what is best for you. You do remember that as Slytherins, we have the noble and arduous task of safeguarding the sanctity of our tradition and blood purity in the face of the festering disease that plagues the minds of other Houses. I would be disappointed with any of our brood was led astray. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal," Flint said shakily. Avery glared at the rest of the group and they also nodded quickly. Satisfied, Avery stepped out of the room.

"All of you should return to the common room at once. It would not do if someone thinks you are up to something _undesirable_," Avery called out as he walked away without a backward glance.

All the second-years released their shuddering breaths.

"That was absolutely petrifying," Katheryn gasped.

Turais agreed. What exactly happened during his absence?

"We best head back now," Rivers mumbled as he shook Flint's shoulder. "We don't want to get on Avery's bad side."

After the second-years returned to the common room, Turais returned to the corridors and waited as more Slytherins walked past him.

He caught snippets of the various changes that happened in the last week through their conversation.

" - can't even talk to my boyfriend now because he's a Muggleborn -"

" - Allison is a pureblood but I can't talk to her because she's Gryffindor -"

" - I'm glad Malfoy is finally doing the right thing. Black was a nuisance -"

" - not worth the risk, did you see what happened to that first-year? Absolutely horrifying -"

" - my father said there's political in-fighting between Malfoy and Blacks' alliances -"

" - I think Dumbledore poisoned Black -"

" - that's ridiculous -"

" - Why didn't they kick that blood-traitor Black out of the Group -"

" - apparently, because of some stupid Charter rules that said if he remained in Hogwarts, he cannot be removed -"

" - I hope _he _ comes back, these few days were terrifying -"

" - rather have a Muggle-lover as leader than this blood purity terrorism -"

" - _hush, _that's a dangerous thing to say! -"

" - do you think Dumbledore knows about the Charter so he refused to move Black to St. Mungo's? -"

Turais gathered that a lot has changed for the worse in this House, but he knew he must concentrate on apprehending Nott and Dolohov as this was his priority.

After most of the House passed by, he finally spotted his two best friends walking solemnly down the hallway towards him in the company of his other friends, Alice, Jane, and Gerald.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Alice asked, full of concern, as she handed a batch of sandwiches over to him. Alex did not take them. "You haven't eaten anything today. You need to eat to keep up your strength."

"No, thanks," Alex's voice croaked. It sounded dry and scratchy. Turais' heart squeezed as he imagined what could've caused it.

"No, Alex. You will collapse. The last time I saw you eat anything solid was three days ago." Jane said urgently.

"No, Jane. Please don't… just leave me alone…" Alex sounded lifeless.

"Yeah, drop it, Jane. Don't force Alex," Jonty said. He looked better than Alex... but only slightly. Dark circles showed beneath his eyes and his skin was a shade of pasty white. The usual mischievous glint in his eyes was absent. Turais wondered how much sleep he had gotten in the past few days.

"Jonty, you know that he can't go on like this. And you are almost as bad!" Jane took the sandwiches from Alice and them into Alex's hands once more.

"Yeah… Alex… we can't bear to see you like this…" Gerald said hesitantly as he eyed them guardedly, as though the two Slytherins would lash out at any point.

"Yeah, Alex. Turais wouldn't -" Jane said.

"Turais is dying!" Alex screamed at Jane, his desperate voice rung in the dark, dungeon hallways. "He's never going to wake up again! The last time I saw him was last Thursday. He was so pale… barely breathing. His pulse was so weak, it's like… it's like he's already _dead _." Alex crumbled to the ground and started to weep. His head rested on the cold walls uncomfortably as his body shook. Jonty and Jane sat down beside him as they soothingly patted his shoulders back while Alice and Gerald looked on with concern. No one knew to say or do. "They wouldn't even let us visit him now, he must be getting worse…"

"Alex, you _must _eat. What if he wakes up just to find all of us weak and tired and sick? He wouldn't want that? Would he?" Jane asked softly.

"He's never going to forgive me. I… I… pushed him to eat the treacle tart but I didn't eat it myself. I told him that it was the least he could do. I _killed _him. I killed him…" Alex's sobbing turned into a messy cry. "I took Turais away from Sirius and Regulus and his father when he gave me a family, a home… this is how I repay them… "

"Me too. I should have listened to Turais when he told me not to snoop. Nott must have sought revenge on me too. Why did I not listen to him? Why was I so stupid?!" Jonty shouted and his voice was thick with emotions. Tears were threatening to spill from his red-rimmed eyes as he blinked them away furiously. "I even said his love for treacle tart was well-known to everyone. Of course someone would put poison in a treacle tart to poison Turais. That boy would eat any treacle tart in front of him... "

"No! We've talked about this too many times. It's not your fault!" Jane said firmly, though tears were glistening in her eyes. "You wouldn't have known. He thought it was me. He thought _Jane _gave him the tart, that's why he never suspected it. Someone deliberately exploited his trust in our friendship to poison him."

"Nott! I told you, Jane. It's Nott!" Alex shouted. "Andr - someone told me that it was Nott and Dolohov!"

"But there's no way to prove it, Alex. I know we never got along with Nott and Dolohov. But many Slytherins don't like what he stands for either. Even our own roommates Flint and Urquart hated his guts," Jonty said. "Anyone could have poisoned him. Heck, Avery could be in on it as well! And we might never be able to prove that they did it -"

"I'm so useless. Turais was right. He was all paranoid since Yaxley last year. And all I did was make fun about it," Alex grieved. "Hell, I even joked that no one has tried to kill him yet… he'll hate me if he ever wakes up.

"I have so much to tell him, to explain to him, to apologize, to say sorry, to have him forgive me… He can't die, he just can't …." Alex's voice broke as a wave of new tears rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, his eyes gleamed with tears and determination. "I have to find him…" Alex said softly but with a new sense of determination.

"No, Alex. You have done nothing wrong. It's not your fault, mate," Gerald said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't know anything about me," Alex said venomously as he shook off his hand roughly, then his face crumbled once again. "I goaded Dolohov. I taunted him. I went up against him. He must've took revenge on me… on us... to hurt us through Turais… if I didn't try to be bold and save Aigel... I need to tell him it's all my fault..."

"No Alex, you heard Professor Dumbledore. He is in a critical condition. You can't go!" Alice spoke.

"Then when do I go? When he is actually dead? When he can't hear me anymore? Or should I talk to the picture on my bedside table while reminding myself that his father and brothers are never going to smile like that again?!" Alex shouted as the seven members of the Slytherin Quidditch team appeared in the same hallway, Wilkins spotted Jane and snarled.

"I told you to never show up here again, _Gryffindor mudblood _!" Wilkins waves his bat menacingly as he approached the group. "I _knew _you were trouble! I just don't know why Black ever bothered with you and _your kind _-"

"Shut up, Wilkins," Alex said. Wilkins stopped walking and flicked his eyes towards Alex at his seething tone. "I know you just lost the match but you _will not _insult my friend."

Wilkins hesitated, but only for a split second as he was about to spew out some profanities again. But before he could utter another word, Emma Blishwick spoke up, "Cap, don't you need to debrief us about the match?"

Wilkins turned around to narrow his eyes at the replacement Seeker, who did not cower from his gaze to her credit, and spat, "We have _a lot _to talk about, Blishwick."

He turned to look back at Jane. Turais was surprised to see the glistening moisture in the sixth-year's eyes as he jabbed his bat menacingly at Jane.

"Black is the most bloody talented Seeker I have seen in my _entire _life. If he…if he dies… if I _ever _find out _you or whoever it was _that poisoned him, I will make sure my father personally oversees the damned Dementor's Kiss being administered. Mark my words."

He strolled down the corridor and slammed his shoulder against Jane as he marched past the group. Except Natalia, the rest of the team followed silently and avoided any eye contact. After they disappeared into the doorway, Alex hissed towards the group again.

"Please forgive Michael," Natalia said quietly. "He has been very distraught about the entire situation. He cares really deeply for Turais so -"

"Arkenstone!" Wilkins' voice reverberated in the hallway out of view. Natalia gave them an apologetic look before catching up to the rest of the team.

"It's _Nott _! I'm going to kill him!" Alex's sapphire eyes flashed red.

"Now, now. Alex, that's your anger speaking," Alice said as she eyed him worriedly. "You don't mean it -"

"_What if I do? _" Alex hissed maliciously at his friends. Turais saw a murderous glint that he has never thought could appear in his best friend's eyes as the Slytherin common room door appeared once more. This time, the two faces that Turais hated the most in school appeared. "YOU BASTARD!"

Jonty threw his arms around Alex's shoulder to stop him from throwing himself at the two seventh-years while Alice, Jane, and Gerald tried to contain him by holding down his four limbs onto the ground.

"So I've heard from Wilkins that the halfie and mudblood were wallowing in sadness together," Dolohov's unrepenting voice rang throughout the hallway.

"I know you poisoned him. You've stooped so low that you pretended to be a _mudblood _to trick him into eating the tart because he was a good person and trusting like that! You will _not _succeed!" Alex yelled.

"Oh, I have, already -" Dolohov admitted airily while Nott tensed beside him.

"I knew it!" Alex shouted while the other second-years' hands slackened at the blatant admission. However, the fight seemed to have left Alex as he remained rooted at his spot.

"And more than once as well," Dolohov revealed. "Remember his visit to the infirmary on the first day of class?"

"Dolohov!" Nott interrupted nervously.

_'Hold on a second,' _Turais' mind reeled. _'Did I faint because Dolohov poisoned me? Was that a trial run to see if I was susceptible to poisoning?'_

Suddenly, everything Dolohov said to him made sense.

_ '"There are some things that no magical abilities can save our hides from," Dolohov once told him,'_ Turais recalled.

Dolohov knew Turais was a formidable opponent with great magical skills. He knew not to engage Turais through a duel, so naturally, he would turn to the possibility of poisoning Turais instead. Dolohov must have snuck something relatively harmless and untraceable, such as a weak Sleeping Draught, into Turais' food to see if his magic protected him from poisoning attempts as well. And clearly it didn't, therefore buoyed by the prospects, Dolohov planned to murder Turais in cold-blood.

"Stop being a coward, Nott," Dolohov said calmly. "For the record, what I meant was I succeeded in performing a particularly pesky Transfiguration Spell assigned on the first day of classes. Don't let your mind jump to conclusions -"

"I will kill you for what you've done to Turais!" Alex's face contorted in pure rage and fury.

"I'll like to see you try, worthless half-blood. You better double-check your pumpkin juice, _someone _might just _accidentally _slip something into it. But maybe you'll drink it even if you knew anyways… so you can join your boyf-" Dolohov leered dangerously.

"Alex! No!"

"Do not defame him with your filthy mouth!" Alex roared and tore himself from his friends. Nott scampered to shelter behind Dolohov while Dolohov lazily drew his wand and blast Alex with a Body-Binding Spell.

Alex's limbs immediately snapped together as his momentum caused his rigid body to tip forward. A sickening crunch sounded when Alex's nose broke upon impact. Dolohov walked up and hovered over his unmoving body.

"A new world order is coming. Black and his _creature and_ _mudblood-loving _ways will die with him. You'll join him soon enough, but before then, I will enjoy watching you despair as the world burns," said Dolohov as he stepped on Alex's back to walk over him. The others cowered in the distance, horrified and rooted at their spots. A cold terrifying laughter rang in the hallway as they turned around the corner and out of sight.

Turais tore his gaze from the two seventh-year boys back to Alex's vibrating body. His limbs were now lying limply by his sides as he sobbed into the floor. The curse was lifted but he made no indication of moving. His friends quickly scrambled over as soon as the two seventh-yeah disappeared and flipped him over as the muffled sobs blared out into a messy gurgle.

"Alex, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing. Your nose is broken," Jonty said as he tried to lift Alex's slack body.

"What do we do? Who's going to stand up to them now? They are murdering children in cold-blood now, what will they do when they graduate?" Alex asked nasally as he stared at Jane. His entire face was smeared with blood from his broken nose.

None of them spoke as the uncomfortable truth hung over them menacingly. A chill went down all of their spines, but this time, it was not due to the drafty air of the Slytherin dungeons.

Turais forced himself to leave the scene. He would have to extract a promise from the staff and Aurors to look out for his friends and, especially, for Alex and to stop them from doing anything stupid and reckless. This trip reinforced one idea - Nott and Dolohov _must be _apprehended at all cost.

He slipped back into the guest suite and finished canceling his charms. Just as he was about to take off his Cloak of Invisibility, he heard the door open once more. Orion has returned. Turais breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived from his little expedition just in time.

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of the day, Turais?" Orion asked as he stared straight at where Turais stood invisibly. Turais froze.

Orion sighed and drew his wand. "_Accio _Invisibility Cloak."

The Cloak did not budge for no Summoning Charm could summon a Deathly Hallow.

"Are you really forcing me to walk over and tear that piece of cloth off you?" Orion asked again calmly. He was not too distracted by the fact that the Cloak did not get Summoned; perhaps he thought Turais was just clutching the Cloak very tightly.

Recognizing defeat, Turais heaved his Cloak off and appeared in the full view of his father. "How did you know -"

"You really think I would not have placed an Undetectable Tracking Charm on you or a Monitoring Spell on every inch of this room and the Hospital Wing after all_ that _?" Orion said, his voice tired. "I'm a failure of a father, but I'm not _that _useless, son."

Turais mentally berated himself for not checking himself and the room for latent spells, but at the same time he knew Orion had every right to ensure his son's safety, especially when Turais was the one constantly walking into trouble.

"You're not a failure, father. How many times do I have to tell you that to convince you that?" Turais said fiercely.

"If I'm not a failure, then tell me why my eldest son keeps getting himself in life-threatening situations! Why does my son not come to me when he discovers an attack on his life!" Orion's voice slowly turned into a shout. "First, Nott; then, Yaxley; now, _poisoned _by one of the deadliest substances known to wizards… what am I doing wrong? What can I do to keep you safe? Why are you putting yourself in harm's way?" By the end, Orion sounded absolutely furious, more furious than Turais has ever seen his father act.

"I… I…" Turais was at a loss for words.

_ 'I need to do this? I can't help it that others are trying to kill me? But I am deliberately and actively confronting them…' _

But he knew the Orion did not care about any of those things. His family was most important to him; everything else just fell to the wayside. Turais struggled to find an answer that would resonate with his father.

"I…"

"Turais, remember what I told you the summer before you left for Hogwarts - how I told you to keep your head down and out of trouble?"

Turais nodded.

"I truly meant it, more than I think you realize…" Orion said tiredly.

"When I was in Hogwarts, there was this secret group who called themselves the Knights of Walpurgis - yes, Turais - the very same group that is currently gathering strength against the Ministry had their humble origins in Hogwarts. The core members of this group were all two or three years my senior. Besides forming their little secret group, they were all eventually members of the Group of Seven. They had a strong hold over House affairs for all those years. No one dared to even breathe without their permission for terrible, terrible things happened to all those who went against them. Therefore I pretended… I pretended to be mediocre student who did not excel in anything. A completely average wizard was an invisible one.

"The mediocre, unremarkable Heir Black - the person who was utterly undeserving of his prestigious title - of course, they did not say that to my face, but I knew it all the same. So I hid," Orion's sorrowful eyes turned to Turais. "I'm a coward… I hid… I withdrew myself from everyone and everything in Slytherin, so much that the Knights would not want me even if they wanted a Black in their midst. But I succeeded, they never approached me and I went through the years being undesirable… but also unharmed.

"But then there you were... the shining, prodigal Heir Black _and _a Parselmouth - the paragon of all pureblood Heirs - and the son of the most undesirable Heir Black in our family history…" Orion trailed off. "You might have thought I was just another pureblood father who spoiled and doted on his Heir unconditionally for all these years. Yes, I would have loved you regardless of all that - but you are also my pride, you are everything that I wasn't able to be. You are the Heir that the family deserves - not me.

"You're the only thing I've ever succeeded in doing for myself…for my family. The world is yours if you wish for it, but only if you can _live until you can reach for it. _I feel like I am always so close to losing you… the day I heard from Dumbledore that you were poisoned… I felt like my world has imploded..."

Tears started to roll slowly down his father's cheeks.

"Father, I -"

Orion walked towards him and clutched his robes tightly.

"Turais, can you promise me to stay out of trouble? Don't engage with anyone remotely dangerous… quit the Group… quit the Quidditch Team if that will keep you safe… I can't lose you… I can't..." His tearful gaze searched his son's eyes for the answer he seeked.

"Father, I… I…" Turais tore his gaze away from those scrutinizing, grey eyes. "I… _can't _promise you that… I'm sorry -"

Orion released Turais and stepped back from his son, as though touching his son burned every inch of his skin. Turais' heart clenched at the sight of his father's obvious gesture to get away from him. Turais swallowed thickly trying to keep the bitter taste from his mouth.

"Why?!" Orion demanded harshly. His gaze hardened to an unyielding steel. "You _just _told me a few days ago that my happiness is the most important thing to you! You being safe, healthy, and happy are my only conditions! Is that too much to ask for a father?"

_ 'No, it wasn't. But… why can't I just promise him…? The world won't be safe…' _

"Why can't you do that for me?!" Orion screamed.

"Because the world -" Turais matched his father's volume, desperately trying to make his father understand, as angry tears pricked his eyes and threatened to spill.

_ 'No, I will not cry in front of Orion for this. I am doing the right thing. I am right!' _

"You know I don't care about the world!" Orion hollered, his voice mired with pain, pleading, and frustrated anger. Turais' heart fragmented from the desperation in his father's tone. "I care about _you _, I care about _our family _! I care -"

"But there will be no _family _if the world is destroyed!" cried Turais loudly.

"You don't know if the world will end!"

"What if I do?!"

Orion stared at Turais angrily, but Turais has detected a shift in his gaze. His eyes now shone with a new sense of determination that paled the swirl of emotions that were just present seconds ago.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm arguing with you, Turais," Orion calmed his voice and breathed deeply. "You might not act your age, but you are still twelve and I am your father. I am withdrawing you from Hogwarts after this -"

"No, father, you cannot -" Turais said, his heart dropped at the return of this conversation. He walked forward to grab his father's robe as he turned to head for the door.

"Yes I can, and I will!" Orion kept walking despite Turais' desperate tugs.

"Father, please reconsider -"

"No -"

"Father! Please!" Turais begged as he kneeled down to drag his father's robe down and stall his movements. Orion turned around to look down at his son, the tears on his cheeks have dried now, leaving only faint trails at ran down his face.

"I am going to Dumbledore _right now _!" Orion said harshly as Turais thrashed under his punishing grip. Turais' mind was blank with ways to argue against Orion's actions -

"FATHER, I WILL LEAVE THE FAMILY IF YOU INSIST!" Turais screamed. He regretted the words as he soon as it spilled out of his mouth. Orion's face contorted into shock as he realized what his son just suggested.

"TURAIS RIGEL ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU… How dare you…" Orion swung his wand and pointed at his kneeling son. For the first time in his life, Turais felt genuinely terrified that his father would harm him. The blood drained from his face in horror.

"... how dare you…" Orion's wand was shaking violently along the rest of his body. "...how dare …" He dropped onto his knees and his wand clattered onto the floor uselessly. "...how dare …"

Turais started to reach across to his kneeling father. "I'm sorry, father -"

As soon as Turais' hand touched his robe, Orion's gaze snapped back at him. Hegrabbed his son's forearm painfully and dragged them both onto their feet as he shouted, "GET OUT! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"I'm sor -" Turais winced but he pulled backwards away from the door while Orion leaned forward to it with all his might.

"LEAVE!" Orion reached the door and turned the door handle to the empty hallway.

"No, fa -" Turais struggled to tug his arm from Orion's firm grip to no avail. Orion swung the door open and twisted Turais' arm painfully as he dragged him towards the doorway. In desperation, Turais used a non-verbal wandless spell.

"_Repulso! _"

Orion's hand immediately retracted from Turais' forearm as Turais scrambled back further into the room. Orion turned to face Turais and his eyes were now filled with burning betrayal as his teeth grounded against each other tightly.

"YOU USED MAGIC AGAINST YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"Father, I sorry -" Turais' mind was blank in panic as his body shook violently.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Father, please don't," Turais begged.

"I DON'T WANT A SON LIKE YOU!"

At those words, Turais felt his spirit shatter. Even though he could have easily deflected the tendrils of Orion's magic approaching him, he allowed it to sweep him off his feet and throw him out of the guest suite into the opposing wall. Then, the door slammed shut on Turais' face as he laid motionless on the cold, hard stone floor. He messed up completely. He knew he has irreversibly hurt his father but he did not know how to fix this situation. Maybe he would be in a better mood after an hour… maybe they can talk it out then…

But when he returned, his father was not present. The only sign that the conversation occurred was the black, shimmering Cloak of Invisibility that pooled uselessly where Turais discarded it.

* * *

_March 2, 1971 (Tuesday) _

Turais looked at the empty room, void of all evidence that Orion was ever here. There was no sign that his father has spent days locking himself in his room crying and worrying about his son, who laid unconscious and closer to death than anyone has ever been; there was no sign that his father has spent hours putting up a brave smile while his heart shrivelled dead as his two younger sons panicked and cried about their bed-ridden brother; there was no sign of his father's tears of joy when he returned to his room with his three sons, all alive and safe, as he felt his heart beat once again.

Instead, Turais saw the absence of his father and his brothers … the loss of warmth, love, happiness…

The dormant feeling of isolation and loneliness that he has not felt for many years, so long that it was almost unrecognizable...

No, waiting was not the hardest part.


End file.
